


Women's Business

by IrelandForever



Category: Alfie Solomons - Fandom, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie (season 2 into season 3), American Girl - Freeform, F/M, Jewish Gangster, Traditions, match maker, mild violence, period-appropriate norms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 279,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandForever/pseuds/IrelandForever
Summary: BROUGHT TO YOU IN BITE-SIZED PIECES:         In 1922, Lily crosses the Atlantic for London to begin an important project that will require the assistance of an influential man, one who does business his own way.  Alfie Solomons has no intention of helping her, but sometimes plans change.   That same year, Senya emigrates to London from Hamburg, Germany, speaking of a family legacy that could be worth a fortune.  Our boy's life is about to get very complicated.





	1. New York and The Big Three

Eight hundred dollars. Half when the job was accepted, half upon delivery of the information they sought. And expenses, of course. It was an extraordinary sum for a few weeks work for his man in London.

Lily stood in the impressive offices of Francis Xavier Walsh, Esquire, legal counsel to some of America's titans of industry...and to others who had made their fortunes in ways that were not exactly legal. Best not to ask questions or look too closely at some of the notorious characters who often sauntered in or out of the posh address.

Walsh asked, "Lily, are you sure you're up for this...at least in the fashion you propose to carry it out? Wouldn't it be safer to go the traditional route since you'll be doing this in London instead of New York?"

" _No_ doing business as usual. These people never give up once they get their hand into your purse. I refuse to be at their mercy, _especially_ in a strange country. "

"Well, your way has worked before so let's hope you can replicate that success abroad. I don't want any arguments; Mack is coming with you or I won't make the travel or banking arrangements. Agreed?"

"Yes, I agree, Mr. Walsh. Are you sure you can trust your man in London to make discreet inquiries with the right people? This project and my safety depend on his abilities."

"Peter Colbeck is the best. Let's give him a month to work his contacts and then you start making plans. When I was over there two years ago I needed serious information on someone. The British lawyer and I were looking for a private investigator to do the work...someone not known by the upper classes. You've heard of Harry Selfridge, right? Did you know that we're cousins by marriage? Well, he has always had a team of investigators for hire at his store. Just one of the very exclusive services they offer to special customers.

Anyhow, Colbeck led the investigation in a divorce between an American heiress and her abusive, philandering husband...a lord. Peter's team gathered testimonies, photos and copious amounts of evidence needed to make sure my client and his daughter didn't get taken to the cleaners. Do you know how difficult it is to get a divorce from the aristocracy AND walk away with all of your money? Son of a bitch ended up nearly destitute. Lost his estate. Now the wife's back in New York, happily remarried. Can you believe they're still looking across the Atlantic to save their estates and standing in society? And there are still some of these newly rich bastards willing to marry off their girls to raise their social standing. Inconceivable! Colbeck is doing this job on his own. He's smart and thorough. I would trust him with this if you were my family. So, do you feel confident that he can get you what you need? Because I am."

"Okay, I'll take your word that he's the man for the task because I trust you. It's been nice knowing you if he doesn't do a thorough job...and one of these mooks cuts my throat for sport."

"Splendid. Good." He called out to the next room, "Miss McDermott, please ask Mr. McGuiness to join us." Turning back to Lily he said, "Now, my girl, it's time to get you ready to deal with devils. Shall we start with finances, fighting skills of feathered friends?" He chuckled and placed a big cigar between his teeth.

Lily Wynne would be on the S.S. Olympic from New York City to Southampton in five weeks time with Maurice "Mack" McGuiness in tow. Six days journey by sea, and one day by land to reach London. Peter Colbeck had pledged to have the information she asked for ready when she arrived. Decisions must be made.

(NOTE: $800 in 1922 would be the equivalent of almost $39,000 in 2017. In post-war Britain, that would have been a fortune.)

 

 This was a new one for Colbeck...seek out specific, indepth information on some of London's most influential, not to mention dangerous crime bosses. His job was to determine which one was most likely to help a woman with a legitimate mission without being a threat to her. Fortunately he had cultivated connections in the highest and lowest of places. Peter had spent the last nine years planting reliable people in jobs at government offices, police stations, banks, nightclubs, train stations, brothels, mens clubs, the best hotels and newspaper offices. His contacts were in every nook and cranny of the city where they could get information without raising suspicion. Peter had risen from the streets near Poplar Docks on his intelligence, charm and discretion. His local connections made finding crucial information like this no problem. Spread out the questions geographically and over time, pay only the most tight-lipped to use their eyes and ears. And no coppers because there was not way of telling who was on the take and could not be trusted. The police were paid such a paltry salary that some could easily be bought for just a pint of ale...so no coppers, ever.

 Like New York, there were numerous gangs or groups operating at any given time. Colbeck focused on "the big three" because anyone else was a waste of his time. This is what he knew even before he dug too deep with his first inquiries:

If New York City had its notorious characters, well, London could match them man for man, dirty deed for dirty deed. In America the princes of the crime were names, awash in bravado and often flashy in appearance . Most of their London counterparts tended to keep a lower profile. Except for Sabini; he fancied himself quite the dandy. However, beneath his fine suits and boutonnieres of extravagant blooms, he was a base criminal who would use violence before considering that there might be an alternative.

Charles "Derby" Sabini allowed no one but Italians into his ranks, no exceptions. He and his crew were violent. Much of his brutality brought unnecessary attention and animosity down upon them. It was, however, the key to his power. Raw fear settling into people as his men approached or his name was mentioned. A typical brute, it was well-known that he abused his wife, his children, his mistresses, the people who paid for his protection and even his own men. Sabini was power hungry, would cheat or betray almost anyone and he had proven time and again that his word was worthless. He would rob or sell his own mother if it furthered his objectives. The women who worked in his clubs were treated like belongings. Worse yet, the women employed in his brothels were fair game to be used up and discarded, sometimes mauled or murdered by him or his men for a minor complaint or worse, for turning up in a family way. He had deep ties and influence in central London and beyond. But he kept the largest part of his activities on the race tracks, in two wildly successful semi-legitimate nightclubs, and on the streets where the Italians terrorized the people living in his turf.

Without doubt, Sabini was not to be trusted in any capacity.

The Shelbys, relative newcomers from the north counted mostly family and gypsy connections among their ranks. Their leader, Thomas Shelby was known to be highly intelligent, strategic, calculating and overall, ambitious. This group was bound together by blood and their outsider culture. Their connections were deep and spread far. The Shelbys were an unproven element in London. But Thomas was expanding deliberately and had moved in on assets that were known to be Sabini's. He would surely be the top man in London in three or four years if the Peaky Blinders continued this way. For the time being, their stronghold was not adequately secure in or around London. Shelby kept the general public out of any threats or violence, for the most part. But being newcomers and gypsies, the denizens of London hardly knew their reputation and had no reason to show any fear or admiration toward them.

For her purposes, the Shelbys had neither the control nor the long-standing connections Lily would need right now. But the investigation may prove differently.

Alfie Solomons, the Jewish kingpin leaned toward stacking his organization with Jews and non-Jews alike. He employed men from Eastern European backgrounds. Russian, Prussian, Ukrainian, Polish, Latvian, German...made no difference. The borders had changed often enough over the years, yet these people had a universal culture and shared the commonality of the Yiddish language whether they were Jewish or not. This allowed him to read them more easily, not to mention manipulate them. Known to use violence to take and maintain power, he used it more sparingly than Sabini.

Normally Alfie was tough and sometimes moody, but he wasn't a loose cannon like the Italian. He easily switched from a persona of charm, humor and even innocence to that of a menacing force that threatened serious harm...all by design. Many people needed pay for stupidity or sins, and others needed a taster of what would come if they didn't comply with his rules or instructions. The threat of his wrath kept most people in line and that's the way he liked it. You didn't disobey or disappoint Alfie Solomons or you knew there'd be a price to pay...in flesh and blood. He could put on an act that stymied his adversaries, using confusing language and double talk. He was able to baffle and exhaust them. This tactic he saved for his more powerful opponents when he wanted to avoid an all-out war.

Solomons liked tradition and had respect for the Jewish faith. He, however, wasn't always observant and didn't follow religious rules unless it suited his purpose. Alfie Solomons was duality personified in this respect.

When it came to dealing with the fairer sex, Solomons and Shelby had women in their legitimate employ and treated them fairly. Thomas Shelby's aunt was an integral part of his business and was respected and trusted far above any man.

When it came to female companionship, all of these gangsters got what they wanted. There were plenty of willing lasses sniffing around a powerful man. Sabini was a cad who was out to satisfy his needs, with not even an air of charm or gentlemanly behaviour about him. Yet the women circled like vultures.

Thomas Shelby was all business and rarely seen out chasing skirts. His brothers -one married, one single -made up for him. They could be found in one of the London clubs whenever they were in the city to do business. A gal might be with them for the night, but you were "their girl" that night and could expect to be treated to a good time with lots of laughs before they got you in bed and were up and out the door before the bells pealed for mass...not that you'd find any of them in the pews.

Solomons, true to form, considered women of Jewish faith sacrosanct even for himself. He kept a respectful profile among his fellow Jews. Females of other faiths were fair game, though. Alfie frequented high end brothels, and was known to indulge in an occasional night out at the pubs near the docks with the men who worked for him. He'd buy a few rounds, then see which of the pretty females piqued his interest. He'd turn on the charm then spend the night with one, or sometimes two of them. They always wanted more of his time and affection than he was willing to give.

 

Check out the depictions of the main characters at:  https://www.pinterest.com/ElizabethLILYWynne/a-snapshot-of-the-main-characters-in-womens-busine/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really quite interested to hear what you think. Your words mean so much as they let me know you're interested. Thanks.


	2. The Match Maker

"Alfred! Alfred Solomons! I want to speak to youuuuu," came the sing-songy voice of an older woman. "Alfred, slow down. " Mrs. Moskowitz was not about to let this opportunity pass by. When Alfie turned, he greeted her with a closed-lip smile and a warm good morning. She uttered, "I've been looking to speak to you for weeks. And hello to you, Goldie," she said as she reached to pet his ever-present dog. Goldie gave a snarl. Alfie's faithful companion was well known not to like women, any women, and most men aside from those who worked for his master.

"Oh yeah, what you want to talk to me about, Mrs. Moskowitz?" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek and taking her market basket. "You have another nice girl you want me to marry?" He already knew the answer.

"Yes, Alfred. You read my mind. I have a nice girl - just over from the old country - and she'll make you a fine wife, _mein leibling_. Trust me." Mena Moskowitz was a German Jew with Polish roots. She was short, pudgy and wore thick brown hair pulled tight into a bun on top of her head. Mena wore a scarf on her head, tied under the chin, sometimes even indoors. She was from a long line of matchmakers and continued to pair up couples since arriving in London over thirty five years ago. Alfie had known her for as long as he could remember. When he was a small boy, she and her sister, Lottie were his mother's contemporaries and they showered attention on the little curly-haired boy who had the face of an angel.

"Mrs. Moskowitz, you know I ain't the settling down type, don't you? Nice girls don't want no grizzly, grumpy old thing like me, do they? I got too much work and too many lazy workers to keep an eye on to think about courting nice girls and getting married. Besides, you're my sweetheart." He placed a big kiss on her forehead. _This was a side of Alfie Solomons that no one ever saw._

She smiled and giggled, exclaiming, "Alfred. You are too old **NOT** to have a wife and sweet little _kinder_ of your own. Thirty-three years old and still a bachelor...Oy!" Both of her hands flew up expressively, "It's not natural. Rabbi Cerel and I were talking about you and he agrees. And I know you love children; I've seen you with your two nieces. You can't fool me." She pinched his cheek and said, "You, Alfred...you I am going to see married and waiting on a sweet little baby before a year passes. Mark my words."

"Here we are. Delivered you right to your front door, didn't I? Now go in and have a cup of tea. No need to worry yourself trying to find me a wife."

"Oh no, Alfred... I've found her for you already. Her name is Senya and you're a match! When can you come and meet her? You'll meet right here at my house. Hmmm? When should I tell her to be here?"

Wagging her finger at him she said, " I matched Ollie up with your cousin, Elsie four years back and look at them. Two babies and one due any day. I found him a wife, you gave him a job and he's content. That's the way it's meant to be, Alfred. I want you to be happy and content with a nice Jewish wife. So, when will you come to meet Senya?"

"I'll think about it, Mrs.Moskowitz." He walked off wondering how he had forgotten to steer clear of the matchmaker's street. Too bad it was where his mother, aunts, cousin and grandfather lived, as well.

As he walked downhill toward the distillery, Mena called after him, "And so you know, a dog isn't a suitable companion for a man your age. Especially a dog that scares away the girls!"


	3. Lily &  Southampton

Lily and Mack boarded the S.S. Olympic and settled in to adjoining first class cabins. The large rooms allowed them the space to plan and train in privacy not afforded in closer accommodations.

Mack was slightly on edge. He knew what Lily was going into and who she would be dealing with. She had done this before, but that was in her city...their city. He, Walsh and all of their contacts knew the players in New York and could manage any chaos if it arose. But her negotiating and people skills were strong, and she knew her business. Lily had always been able to handle things over the past four years. She used persuasion and proved her trustworthiness, gaining respect from some of New York's scariest men. In the end, these criminals would do almost anything to help and protect her efforts. She made allies for life out of them. But again, London was not New York and there was no one but Mack to help her if things went wrong.

Lily was just 25 years old, but wise beyond her years. She spoke five languages well and knew "just enough" of a few more. She was smart, clever and soaked up information like a sponge, retaining it completely. She was well informed, cultured, had impeccable manners and was interested in others and what they had to say and share. You could meet Lily for ten minutes and know that she was friendly, honest and compassionate. If you got to know her better, it was clear that she was determined, almost fearless, loyal and would go places and do things that most others would not. Lily was physically strong, nimble, and had great instincts. She didn't suffer fools and did not let anyone take advantage of her. She did not mince words or sugar-coat them, either. She could talk her way through or out of any situation. Her greatest asset was her ability to connect with people and make them see the good in others...and in themselves.

Since she was a child, she had been her father's shadow. She preferred what she considered the more _adventurous_ life of the male species. Fishing, hunting, building things, talking about more than just families, one's social calendar or the latest in fashion.  She had trained in one way or another to fight or shoot like a man. Her father made sure she could defend herself to the death with nothing but her hands if the need arose. He also made sure that she knew every aspect of the construction business and the work that all of its professionals and tradesmen did. This had been her preference since the age of six and spent every possible moment at her father's side.

There was only one _problem_ with Lily...she didn't give a damn about social convention or what almost anyone thought of her.

"All right there, Lily, time to get down to business. Let's move some of the furniture and we'll spar." He winked. "I wanna see what you remember from Mr. Ng's martial arts training. Then we'll freshen up, dress and go to luncheon, then it's back to the rooms to work. You're not going anywhere without being able to understand some of what these fuckers are saying in some foreign tongue. 'Scuse my bad language."

"Not to worry. Mack, what is the plan for meeting up with the private investigator?"

"We arrive in port on Thursday, a car collects us from Southampton. The driver will be one of Colbeck's trusted people. We'll stop for something to eat at the Grey Friar Hotel in a town named Alton. Colbeck will be waiting on us in the private rooms and he'll give us his assessment of the players and of the overall situation in London. He is arranging for an automobile and two motor bikes for us. You really need to master the motor bike. He's secured a suite for you and a room for me in a nice, quite establishment in Vauxhall, on the park and near the river. Close enough to the action, but not too close.

 

 

Less than a week later Lily and Mack were face to face with Peter Colbeck. "Mr. McGuiness...Miss Wynne, I am going to get directly to the point. Dealing with men like these is not what I would recommend. Truly. May I ask why you are not collaborating with the church?"

"We'll encounter as many obstacles, maybe more, when dealing with the church, Mr. Colbeck. That was the experience in New York. Anyhow, we would have to go through the municipal channels all the same," Lily asserted.

"Well, since you are dead set on it, here is what I can tell you. Charles Sabini is the most influential person in the London underworld today. But under no circumstances would I advise you to having _any_ dealings with him. Alfie Solomons is now the second most influential gangster in London. I think you can deal with him somewhat more reasonably. It is my educated opinion that unless you cause him serious trouble, he will not hurt a woman. Make no mistake, he is a dangerous person, but other than one instance where he twisted the arm of a woman who pulled a dagger on him, he has never been known to lay hands on any female. I am doubtful that any of these men will be keen to assist you...unless they see something other than money in it for them. But let me share all of my findings with you both, and you can ask questions, make your decision and we will figure out a strategy to get you started on your project. And please, do reconsider going the normal course "

He continued, "An orphanage. That is unfortunately sorely needed in London these days. You're a good person to look after those little nippers."

Lily said, "Not really an orphanage so much as a center to help children, their families...especially mothers, and older kids who are destined for a life on the streets. And it is not my intention to plant roots and care for the children. My aim it to train management and staff who can make a good living caring for their own. Creating jobs, stability, better lives for those in need and hope is the objective. Make life better here for as many as possible, then move on to continue the work elsewhere."

"Teach a man to fish, and all, eh? Well, whatever can be done, 'tis much needed by the people in this area. I think you'll be surprised to find out just how dire the circumstances are for so many. I grew up amongst them and I was luckier than most to make it out of the slums," Colbeck noted. "Now, back to business." After three hours discussion, all parties concurred that approaching Alfie Solomons to help her pave the way was the best manner by which to move forward.

Colbeck found a moment to speak to McGuiness, out of Lily's earshot.  "These men and those who work for them are whore mongers and pleasure seekers...smooth operators, every one.  You be sure to watch out for her...for she's not safe round any one of them or their crew.  I'd hate to see a fine young woman like her sullied by one of those debaucherous rakes."

 

Once the needs of the community would be assessed - which she would need Solomons' help with - to a degree - there were more important issues she needed him for. And she was ready to pay for the doors he could open far more easily than she could. Going through the usual channels of government offices had brought aggravation in New York. Lily was sure it was the same everywhere, hence her unusual plan.

Lily had two strikes against her in this town; she was a female and an American. Being a Catholic didn't work in her favor, either.

City officials would find she was unconnected and that she was here on her own. Negotiating a paid agreement with Alfie Solomons to get things moving - if he'd even agree - would be more expeditious and less frustrating than going the customary path of applying to government offices. These offices were staffed by over qualified clerks whose family connections had secured the position. Clerks would hinder every request looking for a pay off. If you paid, then it was on to the next office to deal with the same shake down. Then it was union bosses, foremen, suppliers, then inspectors and so on. All this did was empty your pockets and cause significant delays.

She would need whoever controlled the streets just to allow her to move forward. No number of permits or inspectors could buy that consent. Any of the crime bosses who didn't like this project could shut her project down whenever they wished. That is the main reason she needed someone, and it looked like the infamous Alfie Solomons was her safest bet. Settled in her hotel room, she put pen to paper with a dull sense of anxiety as she wrote to Solomons. How would he reply?

Verlaque House Hotel  
Vauxhall, London

20 July 1922

Dear Mr. Solomons,

I respectfully write to ask when you might spare me fifteen minutes of your valuable time. I have traveled from New York City to undertake a project, and it is only with your assistance that it can be carried out sensibly and begin to help the poorest children in London.

Mister Jules V. Myles, Esq. with Law Offices at Thirty-one Rickard Mews in Kensington, and Mister Edward B. von Schrieber of the Bank of London can vouch for my reputation and that of Francis X. Walsh, Esq. of Fifty-one Fifth Avenue in New York City, NY who is sponsoring this undertaking.

Enclosed is a brief outline of the project. I may be reached at the above address at your convenience.

I thank you for your attention to my request and look forward to your reply.

Yours truly,

Elizabeth C. Wynne


	4. "Married Life"

"What the fuck is this?" grumbled Alfie. This morning's mail contained a cream colored envelope with a floral border and **_Deliver by hand_** written on it. It was only twenty past ten, but the morning had been full of annoyances and interruptions making it feel much later. Sabini's men had forced the patrons from a pub that was under Alfie's paid protection. Two customers had been hurt badly and a sizable amount of cash was taken from a gambling table. And now letters with flowers? He didn't need this shit. Was Mrs. Moskowitz upgrading her stationery and pestering him about a girl from Germany by mail? She was in cahoots with Alfie's aunt who had been bothering him about being unmarried for the last year or two.

"OLLIE! Get in here, lad."

Footsteps could be heard running closer down the corridor along with Goldie's playful barking. "I'm here, Alfie. Sorry about that. Checking the delivery that just came in. " 

"Everything better be in order if that's the shipment from Levine Brothers? Don't let me find out that they shorted me on the molasses again. Fuckin' dark rum batch is behind because of those shysters."

Ollie rarely sat when Alfie was near. Hell, he couldn't even relax around him. Try as he might, he remained on pins and needles around the boss despite being married to Alfie's cousin. Around Solomons, Ollie always seemed to feel keenly aware that he was out of his depth and wondered if Alfie had only hired him because he was now family. Ollie wasn't a hard man, and despite practicing in his own head...and sometimes in the mirror, he wasn't tough or frightening like all of the other men who worked for Alfie could be. This morning was no different; he was on edge, always expecting to be asked to do or act in a way that made him uncomfortable.

There was a long pause as Alfie ran a hand over both sides of his bearded chin. "Let me ask you...what do you think of married life?" He continued stroking.

"Married life? What d'ya mean, Alfie?" Ollie wondered if this was a loaded question.

"M-A-R-R-I-E-D life...what do you think I mean? Is it a pain in your arse to have to go home to the same woman every night, listening to them yammering on, giving you either orders or grief? Would you rather still be single again? Are you happy? Miserable? In between?"

"Oh, no, Alfie. I'm not miserable for a single minute. Elsie is the best thing's ever come along for me. She's as sweet as the day is long. Never complains or nags. And the babies are....well, I love 'em to pieces. You've seen 'em plenty. Them an' Elsie make life worth livin', they do. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering after listening to some of the men jawing 'bout their wives." He looked down and went about dealing with papers on his desk, not returning his gaze to Ollie.

Ollie stood looking at Alfie dumbfounded, then the light bulb went on in his head. "Alfie, you know, Mrs. Moskowitz was tellin' me an' Elsie that she found a good woman that she thinks you'd like. We passed her house on the way back from temple and she went on and on about her...Senya is her name. Then like out of the blue, the girl passes across the street walkin' with her brothers and Mrs. M calls for her to come and meet us. She was nice, Alfie, real nice. Pretty and very religious. They were all nice, and she was shy and not so talkative like one of her brothers. He said she'd make a nice wife... a good housekeeper, cook and baker and..."

The boss roared, "What do I need with a good baker? I own a bakery. And what are you lot doing talking about me needing a wife in the middle of the street, yeah?" Now Alfie was fuming. He threw an ashtray across the room, cracking a pane of glass in the door. Alfie's eyes narrowed, his brow knitted together and he pointed a finger straight at Ollie's face. "Now listen here, mate. NO MORE talking about my business in the street. What am I, a _schmuck_ who can't find a woman so I need a committee to help me? Am I a _schnook_ , a _schnorrer_ who should beg you to step in, talking about me in the lane for every _yenta_ to carry back to tell to some nosey bastards? Get your arse out of my office...NOW." Then he bellowed after Ollie, "NO TALKING IN THE STREET... OR I'LL PULL YOUR TONGUE OUT AT THE ROOTS!"


	5. Grief at every turn

"About time the damned day's over with," thought Alfie. The men were long gone, including Ollie. He felt a slight twinge of regret for yelling at him and giving him _the eye_ for the rest of the day. But Alfie would never apologize. Fear is what kept these men in line. It was what helped him build a large and successful business - if it could be called that _-_ just four years after coming back from war.  Fear let the men know who was boss, and Ollie had a ways to go before he operated like a man who could control situations...and himself. He chuckled remembering the fear on the boy's face when he hollered at him, but he could tell that Ollie had his best interests at heart. Hell, Ollie was his cousin...in law, and he really wasn't a boy any longer at 26 years old, with a family of his own. He'd better grow up faster than he was. A boy trapped in a man's body wouldn't do Alfie Solomons much good when push came to shove.

With a sigh, Alfie slid his arm around the pile of mail he had ignored this morning moving it in front of him. He put on his spectacles. "What the fuck. Might as well get it over with." He noticed a floral bordered envelope sticking out of the pile. He thought, "I may have to cave in to shut up my mother and aunties just go get some peace. They'll leave me be if they have a baby or two to fuss over."

"Nah... fuck that."

He read the brief letter. "Now, what in the hell is this about? What am I, a charity for _alter kackers_ who run care homes for kiddies or something like that? What next...is this one going ask for me to play nursemaid or change some nappies? Some old bitty probably looking for me to give her the money to pay herself a nice big salary and neglect the nippers. Fuckin' hell, this day just gets worse." He flung the note aside, shut off the light and left the distillery. " C'mon, Goldie, we're heading home. Peace and quiet will be nice. Let's hope we don't run into anyone on the way."

Home for Alfie was just half a mile from the docks. A lovely townhouse with rich woods, marble, stylish furnishings and all of the modern conveniences... better than he could have picked out himself. A cocky businessman with a big mouth and a penchant for booze, women and the ponies - usually all at once - had gotten himself into debt with one of Sabini's loan sharks. Two hundred pounds had turned into six hundred fifty after a debaucherous weekend at the Eden Club's private gambling rooms. Pay up or wear a Sicilian necktie...a slit throat. When he couldn't possibly pay in full and feared for his life, the man came to Alfie, putting this newly renovated townhouse up as collateral. Alfie bought his note from the shylock knowing that it was an investment that would pay off soon. He would make sure it did. And within a month, Alfie was out of his rooms above the distillery and installed in his new home.

On this night he decided to walk instead of calling for someone to drive him and the dog. It was warm and the sun was still visible, though it was setting fast. From time to time he liked to walk home through the cobblestone streets where the Jewish and Eastern European community dwelled. It smelled the same as it always did; a bit dirty...grimy, cabbage and potatoes cooking, smoked fish, and old tobacco and beer. You could smell the water and smoke from the factories near the docks from here, too. There was still tremendous poverty everywhere you turned, and life was hard on most. But it was where he came from.

Alfie would make sure to avoid the street where Mrs. Moskowitz lived. He had his fill of talk of women and wives, babies and nippers. Just a nice stroll, a nod toward a familiar face or two, then a whiskey and sinking deep into the big bed with the enormous pillows and thick duvet to forget about the day's worries. He thought about calling in to the Dragonfly, but he too exhausted to think about whores.

"Awww....fuckin' hell." Alfie hadn't gotten halfway home when he saw his mother's sisters walking in his direction. It was a coincidence, but it didn't feel like one today.

They noticed him, turning toward each other in unison, with a wide-eye expression of exaggerated surprise. " _Bub_ , our favorite nephew," said the taller woman. Except for a five inch difference in height, and her darker hair color, they looked identical. Both dressed in widow's black and head scarves, they bounded down the pavement toward him.

" Tante Olesya. Tante 'Nushka. It must be my lucky night to see you both." He hugged them both, and received several kisses on the cheeks and forehead from each woman.

Then Olesya, the older of the two, landed a firm smack on the back of his head. He was stunned to have this happen in the street. No one dared to lay a hand on Alfie Solomons. No one would live to tell of it. But this was his aunt and she had been doing this since he was a youngster causing trouble or grief.

"Alfred, two months you have not come to see me." In her Russian accent she mocked, " You are so _shtotty_ that you can't take time to visit your tante? Oooh, mister businessman. Mister big fancy house, mister shiny car, mister money money money. Such a _knaker_ that you are too good to see your auntie? What if I dropped dead?" Alfie just smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder. This was something she did, probably to cover the fact that she missed him. He knew it.

No one showed him as much love and affection as Tante Olesya since he was a babe. Tickles, cuddles, kisses and secret sweets or a coin or two were the currency of her love since childhood. She still pushed a few pounds into his pocket when his mother had a birthday dinner for him every year. She had never delivered a living child, and so Alfie, the sweetest and smartest of her sister's children quickly became " _my Alfie_ ". He wasn't so sweet once he was away from the family. They knew he was up to no good...most of his business was illegal, but they all preferred to live in the past when he was just a mischevious little _pisher._

Truth be told, in the early days when her sister Valentina had four other children besides Alfie, she was glad to let Olesya lavish attention on him whenever she stopped in. He had a thousand questions, he was always acting silly and making everyone laugh, and he always wanted to play. A busy mother didn't have the time or patience to constantly spend on such a child.

"Alfred," Nanushka said gently, "you know we miss you, _bubbeleh_. Would it be such a problem to come and have dinner one night?" By this time Olesya had pulled out a hankie and was dabbing tears away. This was also something that she did, but it got to him every time. Even though she could be a pain in his arse, Olesya was always his favorite.

"I know, I'm neglectful, _a schande_. So to make it up to you, I p-r-o-m-i-s-e not only to have dinner with you both, but we will have dinner at my house on Thursday, right. You never have got to see it, so now's as good a time as any to come around. I'll have someone prepare us a feast and mum will come, too. Yeah?"

"No, no," Olesya said without delay. "No. We won't be eating any outside food. **WE** are going to cook for **YOU** , my Alfie. All of your favorites - cheese pierogies, sauerkraut pierogies, borscht, kishka, flanken and veg, and a chocolate babka. And I'll bring you schencken for your morning coffee the next day. Say yes or you'll make me cry again."

"I don't want you going to any trouble, Tante, but yes, I will let you cook the meal. But only because you two are the best cooks in London. And only if you let me buy all of the groceries...and the wine...and you let me have someone come 'round to collect you and drop you back off. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, mister wheeler dealer, we have a deal," Tante Olesya said in a sing-song voice. "Such a good boy you are, my Alfie." She reached out and took Alfie's face in both hands, smothering him with kisses on his cheeks, temples and forehead, again. Her smile was as wide as he had ever seen and it pleased him. But it also gnawed at him that she would guilt him like this.

"Good night, dear boy," said Nanushka, winking knowingly at him. He embraced her, too, and they parted company. He watched them continue on their stroll, Olesya with a spring in her step.

He breathed a sigh of relief once they had turned the corner. He thought to himself, "See, this is the type of thing women do to men. They use tears and kisses to manipulate them. Now why would I want to get mixed up with that sort of thing by getting married? Fuck the whiskey, I'm getting straight into bed."


	6. The Wait

Five days had passed since Lily's letter to Mr. Solomons had been hand-delivered. She thought she might have gotten a reply of some sort by now.

The days had been spent picking up a glorious Vulcan Tourer motor car that she decided she loved driving. Mack was pleased but concerned that she was driving the car like barnstormers operated their airplanes. She had turned out to be quite the speed demon. He joked in his own head that if she would ever get mixed up with one of these gangs, she could be the get-away driver and they'd be home free. They had also picked up a pair of Indian Scouts, motorcycles made in America. He had ridden this bike back home and without need for a learning curve, he could get her riding well in no time.

Sometimes he forgot how young Lily was because she was often so business-like or conducted herself like someone twice her age. She wasn't out being silly like other girls her age. Getting out into the country and driving and riding, her exuberance exposed her youthfulness. Mack liked to see her break out and enjoy a bit of excitement for a while.

 

It was Thursday morning and Mack was already in the hotel's dining room having breakfast when she came through the front doors. "Where have you been?," he asked, looking puzzled. How odd that she was returning to the hotel at 7:55 a.m.

"Just out to mass at Saint Peter's. Praying on what to do next with regard to Mr. Solomons."

"Really? Maybe you should have gone over to the synagogue instead."

"Don't be a smart alec, Mack," she said with a grin. "I'm getting antsy that Mr. Solomons hadn't sent a reply yet. Maybe I'll send a telegram on Monday if we haven't heard from him by then. He's not the sort of man I can manufacture a chance meeting on the street with. Waiting on anything or anyone is the most maddening part by far."

"Mack," she paused, " let's go take a tour of Mr. Solomons' neighborhood. I want to get a better idea of the need so I am speaking reliably when I do get to sit down with him. It will be better than sitting around waiting."

"Why don't you start with one of the churches instead?"

"I've already reached out to Our Lady of Mount Carmel Church and Saint Mary's. At both of them, the priests tell me that they are adequately seeing to the needs of their flocks. They are limiting any help to just the Catholics. What about the other Christians and the Jews...and anyone else? The priest at Mount Carmel, Father Desposati had lots of questions, but wasn't willing to give any answers. No use trying to deal with the clergy, they know it all, same as in New York. So what do you think about scoping out Solomons' turf?"

"Get some breakfast in ya' first. It's a good idea, and if we can be discreet. And don't ask; you're not knockin' on his door and goin' in."

"No, Mack, that is not something I'd do as a second effort. I think that if he doesn't reply soon, we should reach out to Mr. Colbeck to see if there is a connection who can make the introduction."

 

A few miles away a Crossley sedan pulled up to Rappaport's Grocers and Olesya and Nanushka stepped out of the back door. The driver offered his hand to assist each woman. Levi Rappaport looked up from the produce he was stacking, and passersby paused to look to see who was coming to do their shopping in a big, fancy car. Olesya smiled proudly, holding her head high and enjoying the attention.

Rappaport tipped his hat saying, " _Shalom_ , Mrs. Blisko. Mrs. Wójcik, good morning. How can I help you on this fine day?" He leaned close so that others would not hear and said, "Mr. Solomons was here this morning and said that you are to order whatever you want and you will receive no bill." He winked.

"Mr. Rappaport, my nephew is such a generous man, " Olesya said loudly so passersby could hear. "We are going to his fancy house and he doesn't want his aunties _schlepping_ groceries through the street. What a feast we are to have. So lucky we are that our Alfred is such a successful businessman."

Sadie Petrov was passing the grocer at just this moment and heard Olesya's boasting. In a threadbare _schmatte_ with her thin silver hair braided and pinned haphazardly around the top of her head, Sadie glared at the sisters. She parted her lips to speak, revealing an almost toothless mouth...an almost sure sign of extreme poverty. In a raised voice she mocked, "Alfred Solomons...mister BIG shot. Everyone knows that Alfred Solomons is a _shlekht Shtik Goy_. He's lower than a mangy dog. Alfred Solomons is a _shmuck_ , a thief and a hoodlum. He always has been. He is rotten fruit from a poisoned family tree. Rappaport, you are taking blood money from these _toyd af kapores Rusishers_. Let it be known that Rappaport is in cahoots with criminals...with a dirty, disgraceful family." Then she spit at Olesya's feet, still spilling a stream of accusations and insults as she walked away.

You see, Sadie's family had come from the same Russian _shetl_ that Olesya and Nanushka Kuznetsov escaped from with their brother, Dimitry, sister, Valentina and parents many years ago. Sadie had never married and cared for her parents while her sisters and brother started families of their own. When the parents died years later, Sadie had nothing and her siblings offered no help, just excuses and regrets. Lack of money forced her out of a modest flat and into a single, shabby room with no water or inside toilet and only a very small stove for heat and cooking. At forty-four years old she found herself working for low pay in a back-breaking factory job. Eleven years later, she was still bitter about how her life had turned out. The Jews in the neighborhood called her _meshugevate_...crazy Sadie.

Once, long ago, she had caught the eye of a handsome young man named Noah. She prayed to be his wife. But Sadie was shy and her parents were strict. They would not allow her to walk alone with Noah, or sit and speak with him after services at the synagogue. Sadie's father thought Noah was unreliable because he did not have steady work at the tailor shop where he was employed. Eventually Noah sought her out less frequently, and then not at all. She was heartbroken to hear that he was keeping company with Valentina Kuznetsov. She and Sadie had been great friends once. Sadie felt betrayed by Valentina and her beau, Noah Solomons and she never forgave them for her shattered dreams and broken heart.

 

Alfie was going in to the distillery late this morning. He would wait for his aunts and show them around his home properly. Once they were settled into the kitchen he would go to the office and begin his day. He had started a small fire in the parlor, even though it was a mild July, and then lit the oven so it would be ready for them.

The car pulled up in front of the townhouse and the driver opened the door, offering Tante 'Nushka a hand out. He took many bags and a basket out of the car while Nanushka gave a helping hand to Olesya who emerged next. The younger sister reached her arm around the shoulder of her elder sister and offered comfort as she walked her gently up the pavement to the steps. He was coming down the stairs when he noticed Olesya's expression of distress.

"Bloody hell, what's happened? Are you all right, tante?"

"Oy my _Alfeleh_...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." In a split-second, Olesya was in floods.

Nanushka said, "Alfred, she's all right, she's not hurt. We had a run in with _meshugevate_ Sadie on the street. She said some nasty things about the family. Same as always, nothing new."

"No, no she didn't. She said terrible things about Alfred." More tears, lots of them. "She called you the worst names and accused you of being a bad person, _bubbeleh_. Oy, my heart is broken that she should say such lies."

"Dutch, where were you when this was going on, yeah?" he said looking at the driver.

"Boss, there was nuthin' I could do. The old nutter came out o' nowhere and started in. I swear, boss, I couldn't do nuthin' except get 'em back into the car. Rappaport took the list, got 'em the stores and I came straight here."

Alfie grunted at him, barking, "You sit in the car and wait for me." He hustled his aunts inside. "C'mon now, let's forget that and you come and see my house. Mmmm...do I smell chocolate babka?" Olesya sniffled, then started to chatter on about her freshly baked goods and before long she and her sister were elbow deep in pierogie dough and chopped vegetables. Alfie made his escape.


	7. The Dinner

Two hours after the cooking began, their sister, Valentina arrived at the townhouse. She looked weary, but that wasn't anything new. Her skin was ashen and beneath both eyes she had dark marks. Her hair was unkempt, probably from the long walk to Alfie's on such a windy day. She was just glad to get out of the house for a change and have some time alone with her sisters before Alfie came home. She'd fix herself up before he arrived. But for now she pulled up a chair near to the kitchen's worktable and watched her sisters labor over mounds of produce, a huge piece of flanken that they were getting ready to roast, pots and pans, and mercifully, a fresh pot of tea. Now it was down to business for the three sisters; time to figure out how to turn Alfie into a married man.

Everything was ready, and when they heard an automobile's tires crunch over the stones at the curb, all three women got to their feet. As soon as he was in the door his nose was filled with the scents of his favorite dishes. He could hear the voices and all of a sudden, Olesya was rushing forth to greet him, with Nanushka following, and his mother walking behind them at a short distance. Someone was taking his coat off of him and he felt his arms being rubbed and patted affectionately. But his eyes stayed locked on his mother. She smiled sweetly, but he could see that something wasn't quite right. Nevertheless, she quickened her step and extended her arms to him, holding him in a warm embrace.

For the first time since he had moved in, the dining room was put to use. The table was set with Nanushka's white table linens embroidered with Hebrew lettering in white silk thread. There was crystal, silver and china emblazened with the original homeowner's monogram. The sideboard was filled to capacity with heaping trays and dishes piled high. Flowers sat in a crystal vase while low candles flickered, projecting their light onto the wine glasses ready to be filled.

"Ladies, by the look of things, you've outdone yourselves today," he complimented. Alfie pulled the seat next to the head of the table out and gestured for his mother to take her place. Next he seated Tante Olesya in the other seat to his right, then repeated the motion for Tante 'Nushka who appreciatively said, "What a nice boy you are."

Alfie had grown up poor, running the gritty streets in the White Chapel slums, but from an early age he endeavored to behave in a gentlemanly fashion with women...unlike many of the men he saw daily. Alfie was always different than other boys. He was bright and the rabbi had seen potential in this young man. He took him under his wing at eight years old, hoping that Alfie might be a rabbi someday. He not only oversaw Alfie's religious instruction, but also made sure that the boy received a superior education. Unfortunately this did not last more than a few years when wildness, and poverty's call to street life drew Alfie in a different direction. But those lessons always stuck with him. Alfie Solomons' working class accent, and the fact that he was an intimidating lawbreaker might lead someone to assume that he was crude or uneducated, but it was untrue and he realized that he could use such assumptions to his advantage.

Lively conversation and plate after delicious plate of food was served while the Victrola in the parlor played music softly. The ladies waited on Alfie hand and foot all evening, speaking of family news and light gossip from the neighborhood. To say he was stuffed was an understatement. "Bloody hell, I'm going to have to take off my belt or burst," he said jokingly. Then he let out a tremendous belch that made the sisters laugh.

All of a sudden he notices the three sisters look back and forth at each other and the mood in the room took a turn. Alfie knew something was about to happen, and that he probably wouldn't like it. Nanushka jumped from her chair and nervously said, "I'll go get us some tea. You want tea Alfred?" then scampered out of the room before getting an answer. He looked from his mother to Tante Olesya and knew the bomb was about to drop.

"This is nice, isn't it, _Alfeleh_?," his aunt said sweetly, "Having a nice dinner waiting for you at home...having someone waiting for you to arrive and the house is bright, with a fire and..."

"Wait now, yeah? What's this all about?," he said, a look of suspicion on his face. He felt immediate pressure building in his head.

"Nothing, _Alfeleh_ , nothing...," the aunt replied in a melodic, high-pitched tone. "We just are asking, isn't this nicer than coming home to a dark house with no one waiting to greet you. It's good, is it not?" She paused, "It's no good to be alone all the time. It's not natural for a man to have to fend for himself, eating outside food or having a stranger wash your clothes and make your bed up. Ooof...who wants strangers in your home looking through your things! "

His mother chimed in, "My dear, we just want you to be happy and well cared for. It is a blessing for a woman to have a husband to take care of, and a blessing for a man to have a wife to come home to...someone to look after his needs, bear his children and make him happy."

Nanushka came in and placed the tray on the table, setting a cup and saucer in front of each person, and started to pour. When she was finished she added, "Alfred you are 33 years old. Men your age have a wife and a house full of children by now. But you are alone and we don't like to see that no one is here to take care of you. We want you to have children to bring you joy now, and in your old age."

Alfie expelled a deep breath and paused briefly so that he could collect his thoughts instead of showing his annoyance. "I should've seen this coming, " he thought to himself. He took a deep breath in through his nose then let it out and started, "Now why in hell would I want to be tied down?" All three women started to answer at the same time and he threw up a hand to indicate that they should stop and listen. "I got everything I want...a good business - no, several businesses to run. I have a house and a housekeeper to comes in to clean and make me an evening meal, and she isn't around when I get home to give me no grief. I come and go as I please, I do what I please, I don't have to worry about no woman askin' questions if **I** decide that **I** want to go out with _MY_ lads and get a load on because **I** want to. I make my own schedule. I'm my own keeper. And I hate to shock you, but I have a few lively girls to welcome me and keep me company...when I want a cuddle or sumthin'. I like it that way."

Olesya's head was in her hands and she was quietly murmuring in Yiddish. Nanushka was staring straight at him with no expression, but her head was shaking back and forth very slowly. And his mum sat with her hands in her lap, eyes wide, staring at him. He could see that they were starting to fill with tears. She started to softly cry, and like a line of dominoes, Olesya starting crying and within seconds, Nanushka was bawling, too.

He rose from his seat and walked to the bank of tall windows that faced onto the back garden, dragging his fingers through his hair. He was collecting his thoughts when he saw Olesya reflected in the window, elbowing Nanushka, pointing toward Alfie, nodding her head.

" _Alfeleh_ ," she said softly, "our lovey, we are sorry to make you angry at your mama and aunties." He turned to face them. Olesya dipped her head and turned sad doe eyes up to look at Alfie. "We only want you to be happy, _bubbeleh_. We are old, you are young. Age gives you lessons with every passing year, with every season of life. We can look back at the bitter and the sweet, and that is how we are speaking to you...through the experience of life...good and bad."

He was aware of how hard life had been on them. They were driven from their homeland, escaping by the skin of their teeth. Penniless and starving, they had traveled through countries that did not welcome them, and were treated harshly. Ever on the move, their brother was lost after an angry mob chased them through the Polish countryside one winter night. He fell, broke his neck and died in Olesya's arms. When they finally made it to London, they slept in the gutter for weeks until they could earn a penny here or there, saving enough to get a small room where the family could start anew. Every woman's personal story had its unique vein of hardship and tragedy, especially his own mother. He would be a good son and nephew and at least let them finish their appeal.

Each one had a chance to say their piece. It was clear that his aunts had worked together to craft a script to persuade him to take their advice. His mother remained silent as her sisters spoke, hands still in her lap, making her look very small and frail to him. "Mum, do you want to say something, because your sisters had plenty to say."

"My son, yes, it is my wish that you are married, happily, and have a family of your own. " She rose from her chair and her small fingers grabbed a tight hold of his sleeve near the elbow. She drew him toward the parlor where she could speak to him alone. She sat down on the settee and he lowered himself next to her. He could feel that she was shaking. "Alfred, I cannot force you to do what you do not want to." Running a hand over the hair at his temple she quietly said, "But I know that a man is better with a wife. You are strong and very capable, but I suspect you would be even better with a wife to share your life with. Not just to cook and clean for you, but to be a comfort to you. To give you a family who will be your treasure. I know this because you are my treasure, Alfie. A wife can lift you up if you are sad or in despair. It is not good to be alone when heartache or even great joy can be shared with someone who is yours alone. What I really want for you, my special son is love and the happiness that marriage can bring. I won't mince words, my boy, I know your business is hard," she winked and nodded knowingly, "and it doesn't make for any easy life for you. A good wife can make life easier for you. She can make a LIFE for you." Her tone changed, "But this _schlepping_ around with _lively girls, oy_...," she started to whisper, " _you'll end us with some itchy disease in your lap_."  She gave a little animated shudder.

Where was this coming from? He knew his mother didn't have the love of a kind husband in her life. And she had never spoken of such things as those kind of diseases. Alfie didn't know what to say. He put his arm around her, pulling her close, and she wrapped her arms around his broad chest, burying her head against him. His aunts were watching from the dining room and Olesya again began to elbow Nanushka, hoping that their plan had worked. After a few minutes more talking to his mum about something else, he gave his mother's shoulder a reassuring rub and boomed, "All right you _yentas_ , where is the chocolate babka you promised me? And don't be skimpy when you cut my piece, yeah."

A short while later, he walked them to the door and Dutch was standing in the darkness, illuminated by the street lamp that shone down on the big motor car. From the doorway, Alfie saw his aunts off, receiving kisses and hugs before Dutch helped them into the vehicle. His mother waited behind a few steps. She held his face in her hands and said, "Alfred, I regret if I have upset you this night. And I am very sorry for any time I couldn't help or protect you..."

"That's ridiculous talk, mama," pulling her into a strong embrace.

"All I ask is that you think about what I said before you fall asleep tonight...really think on it. I have your best interest at heart. You deserve to be happy, Alfie. I would like to see you happy before I die."

"Mama, what are you saying, are you sick and you're not telling me?," he said with a look of extreme concern. She hadn't looked well tonight.

"No, my Alfie. I'm fine. But life has shown me the hard way that we never know what will happen from one day to the next. Will you think about this? No need to answer, I know you will do this for your mama. Good night." And with that she was down the stairs, waving back at him, and into the car.

"I must be going soft or something, letting these women ambush me." He got his hat and coat and set off on a stroll to the Dragonfly Club where he could get a much needed drink and a willing girl for an hour or two.

Before he went to sleep he replayed the evening, and his mother's words in his head before falling into a restless slumber.


	8. The Big Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goran Solomons was based on the visual image, and in some part, the personality of Action Bronson/ IG: @BamBaklava.

Alfie's head was splitting. He put his elbows on the desk, resting his head in his hands. Not two minutes later he heard the voice coming down the walkway.

"Where is he? Oi, Alfie, where ya hidin' yerself?"

The enormous figure was in his doorway in an instant. "There ya is. C'mon, give us a kiss you lazy fucker..." This was his brother, Goran, large as life and bounding toward Alfie, who had stood up. He found himself in Goran's bear hug and lifted off of the ground. Goran was Alfie's younger brother. At 23 years old he was head taller than Alfie and was easily 300 pounds. He had a big, unruly beard, closely shaved head, big, round, rosy cheeks and his small, bright blue eyes twinkled, hidden slightly behind puffy upper and lower lids. Goran always seemed to be laughing or smiling and he had the look of an overgrown happy little boy with a huge beard...unless he was fighting. Then he looked fearsome and out of control...because he was.

With enormous hands, Goran slapped his own chest hard and barked, "Look at me, just outta the clink. Bastards couldn't pin nothin' on me thanks to you, brother." He clapped a large hand against Alfie's upper arm. Then he raised the other hand which held two seeded rolls and took a big bite and with a full mouth he said, "Stopped in and grabbed this at your bakery 'fore I came in here. Fuck, that's delicious," he said while licking crumbs from his lips.

"Glad you're back, Goran. Sit down. I'm going to need you."

"Whatever you need, I'm your man. Who needs a beatin'?"

"Sabini's lot busted up the Black Thorn the other night, grabbed some cash, beat up a few customers badly and now they're out boasting 'bout it. You know his blokes, Beansy and Franco? Well them's the ones who did it with some nobodies. But it's that snapper, DeMarco who's running 'round telling everyone that we're weak and that's why they will do as they please. Those three have been sniffin' round the ale house on Radford Lane now. Probably lookin' to make another move. Time to show them who's weak."

"Really? So that's three heads that need crushin'. Straight away then. No worries, Alf."

"Goran...sleep it off then go see mum. If I have to hear about how "the baby's in trouble" and how I need to help, I'm going to go batty. Some baby you are. She's worried about you so show your face before you take care of this. And DON'T go talking about being in jail, gettin' her wound up again."

Goran started down the hallway. Alfie yelled behind him, "And tell me what dad's got up to if he's around."

"You got it. I'm going back for some more rolls. See ya' later, brother."

 

The next day in Station House 3, in the north of Camden Town, the sergeant addressed his men at roll call. "Lads, the news is bad. The Jolly Demon, Goran Solomons was released from the cells this morning. A mix of groans and laughter at the nickname filled the room. "Pipe down lads, pipe down. We know that bugger'll be up to no good before long, so keep on yer toes. The Inspector wants no muck ups...like last time. Now, he's been overheard at the Castle's Key pub talkin' of a dust up with some of Sabini's crew when he finds 'em."

The sergeant pointed toward two newer men, shouting, "You two...you think this is a laughing matter? Do you know what this chav's capable of? Maybe if you pay attention and talk to some of the constables who know something, you'll be in good form to contend with Solomons. Because if you don't know what to expect, you'll likely end up on your arse or in your grave. Eyes open, ears open, lads. Dismissed!"


	9. Preposterous

"Jesus Christ, Lily! Have you lost your mind? There is no damned way that I'm letting you go to the front door of Solomons' operation." Mack was incensed at her proposal and jumped out of the chair in her sitting room.

"Calm down, Mack. I'm not thinking of waltzing in and making demands. I simply want to hand deliver another letter, leaving it with one of the men ON THE DOOR...on the outside of the building, then leaving. You heard Colbeck, Solomons isn't known to harm women. I'm guessing he has a rule that his men behave the same. Especially in broad daylight...in front of his shop." Mack wasn't too fond of the wise cracker attitude she sometimes spoke with.

"You guess? You guess...? No FUCKING way." Mack very rarely raised his voice, and had never felt the need to raise it with Lily. "Your father and Walsh will be fighting one another to see who gets to beat me to death if I bring you back harmed...OR WORSE." His arm shot up and his finger pointed directly at her, "IT'S - NOT - GOING - TO - HAPPEN!" He slammed his fist down on the chair-side table.

Unflappable as always, Lily said, "Then call Colbeck again. Solomons doesn't deal with the police and his policeman wouldn't deliver the letter. If he can't find one who will...or someone else in two days, I'm going."

"I don't think you heard me. What does it tell you when a policeman won't do something that takes five minutes that he'll get a week's wages for? You - are - not - going. You - are - NOT - going. End of discussion!"

Lily sucked her teeth at him saying, "Don't get up on your hind legs over nothing." She turned her back to him and a grin spread across her face as she walked into her room.

 

Mack was in his room downing two fingers of whiskey. What had gotten into her head? Lily was always smart, savvy and careful. She had great instincts that were particularly sharp when it came to dealing with men who shouldn't be trusted. Why wasn't she using those instincts and trusting what he was telling her? Well, only one thing he could do so he pulled on his suit jacket and headed downstairs.

"Good evening, Mr. McGuiness. How may I help you?” the proprietress inquired.

"Ma'am, I'd like to place a telephone call." And within moments he was relaying the latest development to Peter Colbeck.

"Mr. McGuiness, I have been against this plan of approaching Solomons or any of these men from the get-go. However, I will make further inquiries to see if we can find someone we can trust to handle this matter. As I've said, Solomons is dangerous and people know it, therein lies the obstacle. Tell me, exactly why won't Miss Wynne communicate by telegram?"

"This woman does everything with the personal touch, as she calls it. Up the fee from ten pounds to twenty, Colbeck. Call when you have some news for me. Thank you, and good night."

 

SOMETHING TO  SAY

Ollie came into work acting like he was the cat that ate the canary. Ollie was shuffling from one foot to the other, hands in his jacket pockets. He was staring toward Alfie the whole time. Never lifting his eyes from his accounts Alfie said, "Spit it out, Ollie. Spit it out, mate."

"Alfie... you oughta know that your mum's in quite a state. My mother-in-law dropped in on us after tea last night and I heard 'em talking. Nanushka says Goran is on the drink most of the time and came home all bloody. Not his blood, I suppose."

"'Course not. And now the Sabini problem has been handled. End of story." Alfie's eyes were still on his work.

"Well, my mother-in-law told Elsie that your mum is up a tree worrying that Goran's killed someone and that the police are gonna come 'round and lift him again, and he might hang. They asked me if I'd talk to you."

With his eyes still on his ledger, Alfie quietly said, "Now… how did you end up in the middle of all this, eh?"

"Well, I think the lot of them think you might be upset for pestering you about maybe finding you a wife last week, " Ollie said in a questioning tone. "They were talking about that, too."

"Right, well here we are again with people talking when they oughtn't be, “ he paused, "Ollie...I want you to be A MAN, right, and tell these hens that it's best to stay out of other people's affairs. I'll deal with my mum, now you take care of your women, yeah? Can you do that… or will you be comin' back here riling me up?" Alfie looked up from the papers, his mouth pulled into a tight mass and his eyes glaring through Ollie. "Can you do that... like a man?"

"Right, Alfie. Sorry."

The sun was setting, not that anyone inside of the subterranean work space would be able to tell. The few nighttime workers began to arrive for their shift. Half security guards, half minders of the barrels, they ensured that no one came in to tamper with the goods and that the contents didn't blow the place sky high.

The foreman, Dobinski stuck his head into Alfie's door and said, "The men are goin' to the Castle's Key at quitting time. Care to join us, boss?"

"You know... maybe I will, Dobs." For the time being, everything seemed to be under control.

Forty minutes later, Alfie arrived at the pub where fifteen of his workers were already on their way to being pie-eyed. A few ladies were amongst them, arms draped over the mens' shoulders and everyone lit up enough that singing had broken out. He chatted with the men, then spied a table at the far end of the bar and moved toward it. Despite the pub being packed because it was pay day, the bartender came to serve Alfie without delay. "What's your pleasure, Mr. Solomons?" He poured the best whiskey that was hidden under the bar and set it down in front of Alfie. "Compliments of the house, sir."

Alfie barely had the drink to his lips when Goran and two of his mates entered loudly.

It was obvious that this was not the trio's first stop this night. All three were sloppy drunk, loud and very obnoxious. "Oi, I'm a Solomons, get ova' here and give us some service, ya mutt," Goran demanded, banging his sizeable fist on the bar. He hadn't seen his brother sitting in the back.

Alfie was on his feet now, glaring toward Goran. He whistled loudly, getting his brother's attention, motioning for him to come to his table. "Sit down now, son." At this point he grabbed the back of Goran's neck in a vice grip and leaned his head in close to Goran's. Speaking with a low, intimidating growl into his brother's ear Alfie said, "You do know that you're makin' an arse of yourself, don't ya? And if you're making an arse of yourself, you're in danger of makin' me look bad. Right, mate?" Goran could hear his brother breathing rapidly and Alfie’s breath was hot on his neck.

Alfie kicked his own chair closer and sat down, "So now I got to worry about you upsetting your mother AND going around town brining attention onto me and my business, eh? You're a man but you're behaving like a foolish child. It’s gonna stop. I can't have that, you got it?", he said with a menacing glare.

Goran was scary, but not nearly as terrifying as his brother. The younger Solomons would never use his physical advantage against his brother; he knew he could never best Alfie. He knew this because he had foolishly tried it six months back and didn’t wake up for almost three days. "Now boy, have your drink and get out of here. Don't stop anywhere. You and your mates get home and sleep this one off, yeh? " Alfie was holding Goran's neck tighter and the controlled rage in his voice was rising. "And you won't be bandying around the Solomons name acting a big shot...ever again." He released Goran's neck with a sudden fling. "You hear me?"

"Tomorrow you be at the bakery by 7:00 in the morning. You'll be there and I won't be needing to send somebody to collect you, because that ain't gonna happen.”

Goran got up from the chair, looking straight at Alfie. "Yeah." He got back to his friends, threw back his drink and told them it was time to leave. Alfie motioned to one of his men and told him to follow them.

Alfie didn’t like being quite so brutal with his brother or Ollie. They hadn’t experienced the kind of things that men who had been in a war, and Alfie in particular had. He raised the whiskey to his lips, emptying it in one gulp. The bartender had the bottle out for another pour. A lovely brunette saw that he was now alone and came near. Alfie patted his leg and she was in his lap in two shakes. Maybe now things were starting to look up tonight.

Lily lay in her bed staring at the ceiling and replaying Colbeck's words from Southampton in her mind. He and his informants had amassed a tremendous amount of information on Solomons, Sabini and Shelby. Tonight she was focusing only on his words pertaining to Alfie Solomons. Where he went regularly, when he arrived and left, what he ate and drank, who he was with most often, his confidantes, family, friends, their business concerns, their histories, as best as could be ascertained. Lily was glad that she rarely forgot details. She'd need this information now.

She was tired of the wait and had made a decision...she would be delivering her letter to Solomons' and she wouldn't be telling Mack about it. She'd be back before he was down to breakfast. It was two in the morning and she rose, gathering pen and ink to start writing on her cream colored stationery with the floral border.


	10. The Docks

Colbeck had said that Alfie Solomons arrived at his business at 6:25 every morning like clockwork. Most days he stopped into the bakery and tea room that started as a front for his distillery.

Turned out that the dock workers appreciated the convenience of the location to get a cup of tea and a bite to start the day or to grab their midday meal. They also seemed to be keen on the two lasses that worked the counter. Karl Strohl, the master baker at this real bake shop, made sure that no one took liberties with his counter girls. The storefront operation soon became an opportune location to run an illegal betting operation from, and the workers in the area provided a lucrative, ready-made clientele. Alfie was very careful to set up the gambling operation so as not to draw any attention to the rum house. The black economy was alive and well around here.

His man, Ollie was always in by 6:15 to open the doors, waiting on the boss's arrival at the dockside door. He greeted Alfie with the papers, then a geezer named Harold who was too old for any other job took his place. The workers began to arrive soon thereafter.

Lily decided that she would get there no later than 6:20, hand the letter to this Ollie person and be on her way before Alfie arrived.

Lily rose at 5:30, ninety minutes before she knew Mack would be up. She dressed and quietly slipped out of her rooms with her letter in hand. She had fine clothing, but generally didn't make a fuss about primping much. Her wavy blonde hair was often twisted into a loose braid and pinned up as it was today. It was rare that she wore a hat or gloves, as was the style of the day for fashionable, respectable ladies. She simply wasn't interested in following anyone else's ways for the sake of conforming.

She had the concierge hail a taxi, pressing a generous tip into his hand. If she had taken her car, someone at the hotel might make mention and Mack would know something was up - so a taxi it was.

"To Camden Town, please. Near the Aerated Bread Company tea room at Regent's Canal…Carmelite Street. And I'll need you to wait while I drop something off, if you don’t mind." As the driver got closer, a clinging fog - or was it smoke - hung low on the streets and on the river. It was early and the sun had just began to rise. The streets, docks, workers, buildings and river were varying shades of grey, brown, black and beige. Men performed a their duties by the dim morning light offset by warming fires burning in braziers at the roadside.

Lily would surely stand out on these streets. She wore a calf-length black skirt, ivory blouse and a periwinkle blue coat with white piping curling along the bottom. She carried her silver handbag, a present from her father on her twenty-first birthday. He had it custom designed. She liked to think of it as her lucky charm, not that luck was ever involved in these kind of matters.

The taxi driver parked close to the river. Lily looked about and saw the unmarked doorway to Solomons' operation. Two men - one large, one lanky - stood by the doorway talking. Based on Colbeck's description, the lanky lad was probably Ollie, Solomons' assistant. Forty paces to the walkway, then a few more up to the door, she thought. Indeed, she did stand out. There wasn't another female to be seen. Naturally men whistled and made remarks as she strode confidently in Ollie's direction, ignoring their comments.

"Oi, what we got here?", Ollie's rotund companion remarked, giving her the once over. She turned a polite smile in his direction so as not be seem rude and perhaps offend these two.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Am I at the business offices of Mr. Alfred Solomons?," she asked Ollie.

"Yeah. What's your business?"

"Would you kindly deliver this directly to Mr. Solomons, please? I would be much obliged."

"What is it and who's asking?"

"Please tell Mr. Solomons that Miss Lily Wynne came personally to see that this letter made it into his hands. I appreciate your courtesy and thank you for your assistance, sir. Good day." She turned and was off before he or his husky chum could fire off another remark or question.

Lily looked at the timepiece that was pinned to her blouse...6:22 a.m. “As planned...perfect,” she thought. But when she looked across to the other side of Carmelite Street she recognized the face from two police photos that Colbeck had shown them...it was the man himself. "Keep walking- don't make eye contact," she told herself.

Her bright blue coat, open and flowing had caught his eye first amidst the monotone dockside surroundings. She was the only female on the streets and it appeared she was coming from HIS front door. Alfie's brows scrunched over his eyes as he stared at her quizzically. He thought, "What the fuck was this bird doing on the docks at this hour? She ain't a street walker. Too well put on."

By the time she had reached the corner near to where the taxi waited, Alfie was on the same spot at that very moment. Goldie jumped unexpectedly, his front paws landing below Lily’s collarbone. Alfie reacted, “GOLDIE! Down boy, down!” and lurched forward to grab the pooch's collar. The dog gave a quick sniff, then attempted to lick her face.

Despite telling herself not to look at Solomons, their faces were an arm's length apart as he reached for the dog. Lily gave Alfie that same quick, polite smile and a nod of acknowledgement. “Good boy,” she said as she gave the dog’s head a little scratch and made a kissy sound at the canine, then she was on her way...quickly. In the dank, smoky atmosphere of the docks, Alfie noticed how nice she smelled, like oranges…and spices.

The driver was standing in wait, puffing a cigarette. He moved to open the door when he saw her approach. Lily's heart was beating a furiously. It all became real...just how serious this risk could have been if anything had gone wrong. Her heart was really pounding because of the unexpected encounter with the notorious, reportedly fearsome Alfie Solomons. That was definitely not part of her plan and frankly, she hadn't been prepared for it.

Alfie walked up to Ollie and Goran pointing his thumb back at Lily, snapping his head in her direction saying, "What's this...?"

Ollie answered, "She left this for you, Alfie," handing him the envelope with a border of flowers which he recognized immediately. “She’s an American from the sound of her. When I saw Goldie jump up, I thought he might eat 'er alive.”

"Who the hell is she?"

Ollie answered, "That big fat girl? Some Miss Wren, Wrinn, Wynne or sumthin'."

Alfie turned to look in her direction. “Ollie…you my boy...are a _moron_. That ain’t no big fat girl. That’s a right curvy one, eh. You’re just used to seeing all these bony woman what’s not had enough to eat ‘cause they’re poor. That one there, yeah, she’s just right. That’s the kind of woman a _man_ wants.” Alfie wriggled his eyebrows a bit and winked knowledgeably in Ollie's direction. “Now that’s exactly what a man wants.” He eyeballed her as she got into the taxi...the seam up the back of her stockings and how fit her legs looked. The driver stepped forward and closed the taxi's door.

"She can leave me love notes any time she likes," remarked Goran, elbowing Ollie hard enough to throw him off balance and shooting him a salacious grin.

Alfie refocused and said, “Ollie, besides that, you don’t fucking bother to findI out EXACTLY who’s dropping things at my door and why? Tsk tsk.” The taxi driver had already gotten into the vehicle and the engine was going. No need to send Ollie over, they were pulling away. "So I guess I was wrong, she ain't no old bitty," he said to himself.

“Inside, you two, NOW.”

Alfie sat looking at the papers after telling Ollie to fetch him some tea from the bakery. “Get me some, too, and a few buns, Ollie,” Goran added.

“No buns, just my tea,” he yelled after Ollie. “You…this ain’t no tea party, mate. When Ollie gets back, you two are going to get an ear full. So just sit there and don’t say nothing till I tell you to.”

Goran sat picking at his nails with a knife while Alfie read his papers. He looked over at the envelope the girl had dropped off, but decided not open it until he was finished with Ollie and Goran. However, he did pick through yesterday's pile of mail and found the first letter she had sent. He tucked it into his waistcoat pocket with this morning’s envelope. He thought, “Goldie jumped up all friendly like on her...strange.”

No Ollie. For ten minutes…no Ollie. Alfie got up from his chair, banged his fist on the desk and hollered, “OLLIE! Get back here now dammit.” Still no Ollie. He sat back down toying with his rings, opening and closing drawers, combing his fingers through his beard and mustache. Three more minutes and…no Ollie.

“Get up and go find that lazy bastard,” he barked at his brother. Goran obliged and ambled down the hallway towards the front doors. Ollie had gone outside rather than using the tunnel that connected the rum house to the bakery. A surplus of empty barrels were being stored there at the moment, mostly blocking the way. “He better not be out there yappin’ with someone.”

Goran came running back in. “Alf, someone grabbed up Ollie. Took ‘im away in a car. The men said it looked like the Italians. Headed east from what they could tell.”

“Fuuuck!” Alfie grabbed his hat and walking stick, threw on his coat and checked his pistol. He opened a small cabinet and grabbed two more guns and some ammunition, giving one of the pistols to Goran. “Benny,” he yelled to one of the men on the distillery floor, “round up the men and have Daniel get my car and have Tenzy bring the delivery van 'round. Ollie’s been lifted by the fucking Sabinis. Double time, let’s move it.” All of Alfie's "bakers" had been in the war. They needed to protect the distillery and its contents if necessary; they were fighting men, too.

Alfie came outside and the three witnesses came running over. “So what’d you see, boys?”

“Mr. Solomons, three or four blokes in a big Cadillac were motoring round the area real slow for the last half hour or so. Just back and forth. Ollie comes jogging up the road and they sped up, turned the corner and two jumped out and pulled him in. Drove off in that direction,” a man said, pointing east. “Ollie was kicking and punchin’, but he was outnumbered.”

“Right, right. So you seen ‘em for half a fucking hour, acting suspicious and didn’t say nothing? “ He exhaled deeply. “You boys stay out here till I get back. Stay close to the building, one of you go get weapons…knives, guns, rolling pins, I don’t know. Don’t let anyone come in. And get a good look if anyone who don’t belong here comes ‘round. And this time, fucking tell someone. I’ll sort you out later.”

Daniel peeled around the corner. Alfie and Goran jumped in. Six or seven workers jumped into the back of the delivery van and two up front in the cab with the driver. It had never delivered a loaf of bread since it arrived two years ago. Men on a mission were the only thing that had seen the inside of the lorry. Them and a prisoner or two that were never heard from again.

“Elsie and Aunt ‘Nushka are gonna have a calf when they get news of this, Alfie,” Goran said.

“Put a cork in it, Gor, they ain’t never gonna hear of this happening. We’ll get him back and he’ll be home before Shabbat tonight. You hear me? No talking about this with them or mum…ever.”


	11. Ollie

Out of nowhere the car had pulled up next to Ollie who was walking, not paying much attention to the goings on in the street. If he had been, Ollie would have noticed the shiny black Cadillac and the four Italians riding in it. He didn’t have a chance. Dominic DeMarco jumped out of the passenger door, and Beansy Marino flew out of the back door. They threw a burlap sack over Ollie’s head and stuffed him into the back seat next to Franco Gallo. Russo was behind the wheel, getting them and their captive away from Solomons’ territory as quickly as possible.

Russo, said, “That was easy. I thought we’d be driving around all day waiting to grab him on the way home. Talk about lucky. What’s so special about this Jew boy?”

“He’s married to Alfie Solomons’ cousin. He’s family so it’ll drive Solomons off the deep end,” DeMarco informed him.

Ollie was kicking and screaming, punching blindly. But he wasn’t a street fighting man, and a barrage of body blows and a pistol handle to the head left him unconscious. “Too bad, I was looking forward to giving him good beating for these bruises we got from Solomons’ fat bastard of a brother,” Beansy griped. “Let’s beat him anyway. Fuck it, let’s kill him.”

“Aspetta un momento, ciuccio!” DeMarco snapped. “Sabini will be the next to beat you if you kill this kid. He wants him alive, didn’t you hear him?”

“Basta! I heard him. I don’t need you repeating it like a parrot. I just want to play with this one a bit before we deliver him.” Beansy was antsy and started yelling, “You know...that fuckin’ Goran Solomons is a pain in my arse. He’s the one we should have in the car.”

“Genius...how the hell would we be able to get that big fuck into the car when he probably weighs more than all of us put together...and he’d be fightin’ like an animal, not like this chooch,” Gallo replied. “That fucker is a danger. I’m scared of him, I ain’t embarrassed to say it. Bottom line, è un animale…PAZZO.”

“Shut up back there. I’m trying to drive and you’re getting me worked up. I’m tired of listening to you like a bunch of babies…”I’m scared”, “Sabini will beat you”, “I’m too weak to fight Solomons”, the driver mocked. “Chiudi la bocca…all of you.”

The automobile jerked to a halt in front of Maestro’s Ristorante, Sabini’s headquarters. Russo drove the car through the wooden gates to the delivery bay. Two brawny men in workman’s garb trotted out and took a still-unconscious Ollie out of the car by the arms and legs. One threw him over his shoulder and brought him down to the basement, depositing him onto the cold cement floor amidst boxes of produce, then leaning him up against the wall. He locked the door behind him while the four thugs went to the dining room upstairs to report to their boss.

“This is good news. Quick work…I’m glad you didn’t disappoint me…like usual. Nice to find out you can handle yourselves, even if it’s just some puny Jew kid we’re talking about here.”

Sabini could never keep from insulting his crew. He just had to throw the digs in whenever he could find an opening. This annoyance showed on the faces of his four gangsters. But he didn’t notice because his face was nose deep in a plate of brasciola with broccoli di rape. He chewed with his mouth half open and since he talked so much, little pieces of half chewed lunch were shooting onto the tablecloth. 

When he finished his meal, Sabini got up from the table, threw the napkin aside for a waiter to retrieve off of the floor and adjusted his impeccable suit. “So, where is the dirty little Jew?”

DeMarco gestured toward the steps and the four men, Sabini and his right hand man, Georgie descended two levels. Sucking bits of his lunch out of his teeth, Sabini said, “Take the sack off his head.” Ollie was still out cold. His head listed over onto his shoulder. Sabini walked over and prodded Ollie's head with a shiny black shoe. “You really put him out…you morons. How do I torture a man who isn’t awake enough to feel the pain? What’s the fun in that?”

“Maybe he’s got a head like an eggshell, Mr. Sabini. So thin that even a little tap sent him off to dreamland,” Beansy offered with a chuckle.

“YOU FUCKIN’ IDIOT! Do I need a comedian right now? I need this bastard awake. I’m going back upstairs. Get some water and throw it over him. You call me when he’s alert. “ Sabini raised his hand and made like he was going to hit Beansy with a back-handed blow. Instead he gave him a dirty look, straightened his tie and disappeared upstairs with Georgie, mumbling insults under his breath.

The men stood around Ollie, just looking at him. He eye was swollen shut and turning dark purple. Blood trailed down from a cut to the head made by the pistol blow, and his lip was split. His chest rose and fell, but even the pan of cold water didn’t rouse him. They just continued to stare at him, waiting for a change.

“So why’d you think they wear those little beany things?” asked Beansy. 

“Just shut up,” Russo blasted back. “You fuckin’ idiot.”


	12. Impatience

There had been no word from Alfie Solomons yet. He must know by now that she was the one who had brought the letter right to his door this morning? They had crossed paths. Was he not going to answer? Not interested in helping? She had asked that he reply one way or the other in her message. 

Lily realized she was simply anxious to receive a reply. This was a woman not taken to idling. She needed to relax and be calm. Everything would happen in its own good time, she kept trying to convince herself.

It was almost lunchtime and she hadn’t seen Mack yet. She went down to the dining room and sat at a table near the large front windows. Maybe she’d see him as he made his return. The day was simply lovely. Lily’s spirits were sky high. Not only had she completed her important task, but the sun was shining and the warm breeze could be felt through the open side windows. The young woman serving today gave her the luncheon offerings…light sandwiches, cold vegetable dishes, souffles and other small items. The waitress seemed shocked when she asked if the chef might prepare her a steak, two inches thick – medium rare. This certainly wasn’t appropriate for a lady's luncheon, but he waitress yielded, placing her order. As she waited, she looked out the window enjoying the view of the busy street that overlooked the park. 

How different this area was from the impoverished streets of Camden Town, White Chapel and the environs. Here well-fed children in clean clothes enjoyed a day in the park. The children were well-kept, supervised and having a wonderful time at leisure. The air they breathed is fresh and clean. They will go back to a home with a fire in every room and comfortable furnishings, and not have to worry if they will eat tonight. Then they’ll get a bath, dress in crisp nightshirts and slumber in a comfy bed snuggling with a beloved doll or toy. 

But the children of central London may not have eaten in days, and might not know when their next meal would come. Almost every one of the children she saw there was filthy. No warm, sudsy baths for them. Their clothing was dirty and ragged. Most didn’t have shoes. It was doubtful that they ever owned a pair. They played in streets that were unclean, and wandered amongst dog’s droppings and rubbish. Dwellings were extremely unsafe and grossly overcrowded. God knows how many people to a single room – or sharing a bed. Parents surely wanted more for themselves, and especially their children. The sounds of abuse and ignorance in its many forms could be heard round the clock. Drunkards could be seen in daylight, urinating in the streets where children amused themselves. She didn’t want to think what nighttime brought. Mothers, gaunt and raggedy as their offspring, looked out through exhausted eyes, despairing that life was almost unbearable. Poverty was the cause of such misery. 

THIS is why she wanted to hear from Mr. Solomons so desperately. 

Her meal arrived, though she felt badly about having so much and her hands all but tied to help those in need…at least for the moment. She could only say grace and be thankful that she had what was before her, and hope that soon she could begin to turn the tide for some of the less fortunate.


	13. Confession

Lily's steak was divine. She had a craving for red meat, and this really hit the spot...whether the rules of _polite society_  deemed a midday steak appropriate for a female..or not. The steak's juices had run into the rest of the swirl of the Duchess potatoes and poached asparagus.  She would not waste a single morsel, though a woman with a healthy appetite to  _fine_ people was also frowned upon.

The view through the window did indeed afford her the scene of Mack's return.  He strode up the pathway with a package in hand. As he entered the hotel, he paused to look into the dining room to see if she was there.

"Ah, Lily, I'm sorry to have left before you returned from mass this morning.  I was down sending my weekly telegraph to Walsh and your father, then picked up a little something for you.  I also met over coffee with Peter Colbeck and he has a solution."

"Mack...sit down.  First, what do you have for me?" she asked curiously.  

As the server cleared her place setting, Mack placed the brown paper package in front of her.  Lily gave him a bit of a curious smile, anticipating something interesting.  "I took a guess, so I hope they fit."

Lily untied the string and folded back the paper.  She was thrilled.  "Oh, Mack! Thank you, they're perfect," she said, holding up the contents.  Three older women lunching at the next table looked over with appalled expressions.   Lily held a pair of khaki work trousers and suede work gloves."  

"I know  you've been fretting about not getting word from Solomons, so I thought that since you had already mentioned needing to get these items, having them in hand would make you feel that much closer to breaking ground.  And, Colbeck has an idea..."

"Mack, about that..."   She took a breath and continued, "I've got some good news.  However, I'm not sure how you'll feel about it.  Please let me finish before you say anything."

McGuiness didn't know what the hell he was about to hear. Had she decided to go the conventional route and give up on Solomons?  "What am I not going to like hearing?"

"Solomons has the second letter..."

He didn't let her get another word out.  "How?"

"Well...I delivered it before he got to the office this morning..."

Mack's face turned beet red and his brow furrowed, "What - the - hell - do - you - mean?  YOU went to his doorstep AND you didn't tell me?"   His right hand had balled up into a fist.  

"Are you intending on raising that fist to me?" she said squinting slightly. NO ONE would ever raise their hand to her and live to tell of it. Her father made sure she could make that happen.

"What? No!  Of course not!  But I'm mad as hell right now," Mack said in a hushed tone, "It's all I can do to keep myself from slamming it into the table, Lily." She saw his adam's apple move as he swallowed hard. "For chrissakes, are you all right?

"Fine, perfectly fine, Mack.   Now, if you'll allow me to continue, I'll tell you what happened.  And I'm sorry for leaving you out of the plan.  But I knew you wouldn't let me go through with it, and it needed to be done."

"Go on...," he sighed deeply.

"I took a taxi over so that I'd put the letter into his man's hand and be gone before Solomons arrived.  Nothing noteworthy was happening on the docks.  His man and another were on the door.  Walked up, told him my name and that I wanted the letter to get into his boss's hands directly, then I turned and was on my way.

"And?..." Mack queried.

"And Solomons was three minutes early today."

"Jesus Christ, Lily!"

"Shhh...quiet, Mack.  And nothing happened. Well, except that his dog jumped up on me and he pulled him back.  No words were exchanged.  I just got into the taxi and came back here."

"Did he get a good look at you?  Did anyone follow you here?"

"The only car on the street was the taxi and a delivery van unloading into the boat builder's shop a block away.   I was seen, but I don't think any of the men on the street took a good look, not that it would matter.  His two men at the door certainly saw me, but never moved from their spots."

"And Solomons?"

"Yes, he saw me...I was maybe...three feet away when the dog jumped up."

"Girl, you've got some sand, you do."  Mack ran his hand up over his brow and paused to think.  After a moment he shook his head slowly, "Lily, you got lucky today.  That man could have chosen to do any number of terrible things to you.  He could  have assumed that a rival sent you...or the police planted you.  He's violent, and who knows...maybe he's nuts, too.  It doesn't take much to set these dangerous men off.  I need you to promise that you'll never do anything on your own again.  Because if you do, you cannot count on me ever working with you again," he said excitedly.  "I am not leaving. We will work past this. I will _consider_ not including this in my next telegram home. But you must promise you'll confer with and include me in all future goings on.  Will you do this?"

"Mack, you have a point.  Today could have turned out badly; I know.  And yes, I will agree that you're part of all future plans.  I apologize...truly.  Thank you for caring about my well being."

Expressively, Mack said, "Lily...everyone of us cares about more than your well being.  Your dad, Walsh, me...we all care that you have the life you deserve.  You aren't like your mother or your sisters...God knows they are smart and talented, too. You're not like other women...not like almost anyone else.  Your life can continue to be more than what the world expects for you as a woman.  You're good at what you do, terrific with people, and you are smarter and more intuitive than just about anyone.  You can see the solutions that can make a difference and you're not afraid to get your hands dirty doing it.... _even if you are tough to rein in_." Mack gave a little laugh.  

He took a moment and continued, "In this day and age, you're expected to be married by now, starting a family and making a comfortable home and easy life for a husband. The world would have you hosting endless lunches and tea parties for other wives, and dinners that will advance your husband's concerns.  You'd be on his arm at important events, but expected to have nothing of importance to say. We all see you're more than a match to any man in business.  But you'll be hard pressed to find a good match in your personal life. I can't imagine that there's a man out there that's worthy to call you his own, Lil. This is a conversation that the three of us have had on more than one occasion. So we ensure that you get to do what will bring you satisfaction and happiness. Making sure no one gets in your way or harms you...that's part of this package.  We all recognize how incredibly unique you are.  That's why we do the things we do for you. Anything less would be a waste of your life and talents and we won't let society's rules and expectations crush your spirit."

Lily didn't know what to say, so she took in Mack's words as she sipped at the coffee the waitress had put down.  Mack's eyes stayed on her until she spoke, "You're right, and I recognize everything you all do for me.  I couldn't do this work without you all.  I don't have any more words.  I genuinely appreciate everything."  She got up from her seat, walked over to Mack and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you." Then she went up to her room with a lump forming in her throat.

The elation of this morning's victory turned to a dull shame for acting on her own, and rashly, as Mack obviously considered it. Her pounding heart at the encounter with Solomons was proof that she shouldn't have done this, _wasn't it?_  She went to bed and stayed there - feeling badly until the next morning.


	14. The Twins

Solomons' car pulled up outside of Maestro's Ristorante. The red brick building and its surroundings were clean and colorful.  Windowboxes filled with red and white flowering plants were outside of every window on the two-story building.  Brass fittings on doors and on bootscrapes gleamed.  The pavement was freshly brushed and hosed down.  Four of Sabini's soldiers, sharply dressed, stood at the door. It was a far cry from Solomons home base on the docks.  

Upon hearing the car's brakes screech to a halt outside, Aldo Ferrante, a capo in Sabini's criminal army swaggered out of the entryway, working a toothpick in his teeth.

"I believe ya' got something of mine, dontcha?", Alfie asked sarcastically.  "I'm here to get it back...pronto as you I-talians say."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Solomons.  But I see you're traveling with your attack dog there in the back seat. Not the furry one, the big one. Ha ha," he motioned to Goran.  Alfie's brother knew this wasn't an opportunity to shoot his mouth off, this was a very serious situation.  It was Alfie's business to do all of the talking today.  So Goran just glared at the man, never making a move.

"So, Aldo, are you going to bring me my lad out, or does my bakery van need to unload its cargo?"

"Solomons, I told ya that whatever it is your looking for, it ain't here.  End 'a story. Don't make somethin' out of nothin'."

Alfie growled, "Is that how it is?  Well, I'm going to be wantin' to speak to Sabini, mate.  Now why don't ya run inside and take care of that for me..." Aldo scoffed, but turned and went though the doors.  

Within moments Sabini, flanked by Georgie and Aldo, appeared on the pavement.  "Let's move inside.  I don't conduct business or have a chat out in the street, so which is this, eh?" Sabini said. The two gangsters were a steps apart, eye to eye and he could see that Solomons meant to get his man back and that he would not be put off.  "Now, I ain't got a basket of salt or bread or whatever you use, so behave yourself Alfie.  This is a respectable establishment."

Solomons raised his hands, palms toward Sabini, fingers splayed to show he had nothing in his hands, nor would he be pulling a weapon.  He slowly opened the lapel of his coat and pulled his white hankie out of his shirt pocket and waived it with a mocking gesture to show his agreement to a temporary truce.  Alfie motioned to Goran and Daniel to follow him and said, "These lads stay outside, yeah?" pointing to Sabini's men on the door.  The three men in the cab of the delivery vehicle got out and stood on the street, followed by another three men who had ridden in back.

"Yeah, Alfie, no problem.  Now, let's go in so you can see that there nothing here that you're looking for."

Tenzy, who had driven the van knew all about Sabini and how he operated based on past encounters.  Without waiting for things to unfold, Alfie's sentinels heard Tenzy instruct Judah, one of the distillery men to head back to Camden Town by hailing the first taxi he could find.  The rest was inaudible, but Judah went to the rear of the vehicle and had another man take his place, then he walked off at a brisk clip.  He jumped into a taxi a block away and was on his way to carry out his mission.

Tenzy, born Paolo Tenzarini was one of the handful of Italian Jews who lived in White Chapel. He and Alfie met in France during the war. Despite living within a mile of each other for ten years, they had never met. Tenzy was trained as a sniper. He had also mastered hand-to-hand combat training so well that he was made an instructor. But that all felt like a lifetime ago. When they returned to England, the two men stayed in touch. Tenzy had always seemed to elude the authorities and didn't have a criminal record. This made him valuable to Alfie. That and the fact that he was incredibly smart and had a knack for coming up with truly creative plans during difficult times. Alfie knew that he was possibly the most trustworthy of his men, and would trust Tenzy with his life. In fact, Tenzy had saved Alfie's hide twice in France.

Moreover, Tenzy was low key and was Italian. He was ideal when Alfie needed to gather intelligence on Sabini. No one outside of his own home knew what he did or who he worked for. As far as anyone was aware, he was just another dock worker. Today that changed as he was front and center in the effort to recover Ollie.

Inside the restaurant, the men headed upstairs for a sit down. Alfie, Goran and Daniel scanned every inch of the first floor and then the second when they got up there. They couldn't have seen the false door leading to the cellar, concealed to look like an ordinary brick wall.  Sabini had moved his base of operations to Maestro's in the last two months and Solomons had not yet been able to ascertain the exact layout of the building.  "Damn!," he thought, "these fuckers might have him anywhere, or he might be gone."  He hadn't been able to see what was past the high wooden gate, painted green, that was up the side of the building. 

Georgie motioned to a table set for four and he sat next to Sabini while Goran and Daniel remained standing behind Alfie.  "So why are you here, Alfie?  You think I got something that belongs to you?" Sabini said, leaning in slightly to meet Alfie's glare with his own.

"Sabini, we both know that your lads lifted mine and drove off with him this morning.  And ya know which lad I'm referring to.  Now, that's gettin' very nervy...coming to my front door and grabbing him up, dontcha think?  I think we can agree that's out of bounds...very much out of bounds, mate."

"Alfie...IF this even happened, well then _maybe_ it would be out of bounds.  But having this fucking monster," he waved a hand in Goran's direction, "jumping my men while they were having a pint...now THAT'S a bit too much to be fucking swallowed."

"Aww, c'mon, mate.  You know your men weren't having no fucking pint.  And let's not move from the issue at hand.  Your lads lifted my man...in broad daylight, I might add.  Now _that's_ fucking too much to be fucking swallowed, mate.  So I want my lad back and I don't want to wait."

"Alfie....now don't get yourself into a fit.  We have problems and we solve them.  We have disagreements and we always seem to work them out somehow, ain't that right?" Sabini said with a new, gentler tone.  "Now let's talk."

 

Outside the restaurant, it was a stand-off played out not with guns or fists, but with looks and grunts.  Alfie's men outnumbered the four at the door, but it was impossible to tell how many more Sabini had inside.  Only three that Tenzy knew of for sure.  It felt like Alfie had been inside for hours, but that was just a trick of the imagination that stressful situations like this one could bring on.  A few pedestrians passed by the restaurant, but most thought it best to cross the street or avoid such a scene completely.

Before long Tenzy spied Judah walking back to the truck.  He stood close to Tenzy and very quietly said something that received a nod in response, then he took his place on the pavement once more.  The four Italians were now on edge, wondering what Judah had said to his comrade and what was to come.  Their senses were heightened as they looked over every person on the street.   An elderly man walking a dog passed, but they had seen him several times before.  Next came a mother pushing a pram with another child in tow. They made sure to look into the pram...just in case. Two lads about 12 years old came along - twins - carrying spades and one had a bag.  They asked if there was any cleaning or gardening work that needed done.  They were told no and sent on their way.  Another mother trying to drag a wailing boy came by next, and she was unlikely a threat, but the kid's howls were deadly.  

And then one of the men alerted his cohorts...four nuns were walking their way.  Those long, black habits could be hiding weapons. One man looked closely because these could be Solomons' men dressed as nuns, and they'd be done for if they didn't pay close attention to these Sisters. Did they seem taller than your average woman?  Was the wind whipping the long veils concealing facial hair that they hoped wouldn't be noticed. Three of the four men took a defensive stance as the nuns came closer, imagining they saw things that perhaps weren't real...but you couldn't be too careful.

The first of Sabini's men pulled one of the nuns by the arm and pressed her (him?) up against the entryway and roughly frisked her for weapons....nothing.  Two of the men grabbed another two Sisters and repeated the action.   The oldest of the Sisters started screaming in a high-pitched voice, "What are  you doing, _sciocchi_.  How dare you molest women of God.  Take your hands off of them.   Has the devil gotten hold of you? "  When the three younger nuns were released, the elder Sister said, "Your boss will be hearing from the local priest and the bishop about your devilry.  This is unforgivable, _diovoli_."   And they hurried off, all in a tizzy over what had just happened.

The Jewish men waited a respectable moment and burst into fits of laughter.  The Italians clearly did not think this was a laughing matter and cursed their adversaries.

Suddenly, a high-pitched, shrill noise broke through the laughter and curses.  It sounded again, and then again. It was the shriek of a trench whistle; the Jews knew it well from France. These four Italians were younger.  They hadn't been to war, so to them it was merely a sound. Then without warning, the black Cadillac crashed through the tall wooden gate. Behind the wheel was one of the twin lads, laughing his head off, still well in control of the vehicle. "Ollie's in the basement!  I saw him through the little window in the back." he screamed as the auto hit the street.  All eyes were on the car and its driver when his brother's head popped up.  The second boy had been working the pedals at his brother's command.  He went back to the pedals and his brother took a sharp right onto the road.

Sabini, Solomons and all of their men poured out of the restaurant expecting to jump into a brawl or a shoot out.  "Whaaat the fuck is happening?" Aldo yelled.

  
"Boss, some kids jumped the fence and stole one o' the cars." Then he hushed his tone and informed Sabini that the thieves had seen Solomons' man.

Tenzy hollered, "Ollie's down in the cellar, Alfie!"  That's when the fighting started.  Solomons drove a fist into Sabini's jaw, knocking him silly and he stumbled backward, hitting the ground.  In a flash one of his men threw Alfie a sawed off shotgun.  Without hesitation he pointed it directly at Sabini's head and cocked the weapon, staring down the barrel into the Italian's bruised face.  Sabini stirred, putting his hand to the side of his head and began to sit up. The sound of the gun cocking ceased any fighting by the Italians.

"You lot," Alfie said to Sabini's men, "if you want your boss to keep fuckin' breathing, then you lay down your arms and stand up against the wall there," waving the rifle toward the restaurant.  "You, too, Georgie...Aldo...hurry it up.  Goran, you take some of the lads and get Ollie. 

Sabini was cursing to himself, still on his ass when a screech was heard from down the road.  It was the Cadillac heading back toward the restaurant.  As they got close, the boy working the pedals popped up again.  With the car safely stopped, the boys jumped out.  Willie, the driver, ran up to Tenzy and said, "Papa, can we get a cigar for a job well done? Pleeease?" His brother, Edward followed speaking with excitement, saying, "We did a good job, right, Papa Now we're real men, wouldn't you say?" They boys were punching each other in the arms excitedly, with expressions of glee.

Alfie kept his gun trained on Sabini but turned to the boys and called out, "You're top lads and you can expect a reward."  This made both boys smile proudly.  Their father ruffled their hair and told them to stand aside from anyone with a gun, and they'd get a ride back with the men.

Goran appeared through the door, he and Judah were supporting Ollie on either side.   The bright sun caused Ollie to raise an arm to shield his eyes, but Alfie could see that he had been beaten. "You all right, Ollie?" he asked greatly concerned.

Ollie let his eyes acclimate and stared down at Derby Sabini who was practically at his feet.   "Never better, boss," he lied and walked stiffly to Alfie's car where the boys talked a mile a minute about the entire caper.  "Lads, thanks for helping to free me.  But my head is splittin' and I could sure use a bit of quiet."  The boys started to talk to each other at a whisper, but they were surely pumped up to have been involved in such an exciting day.  And they got to drive a car on their own, without a grown man sitting in the back telling them what to do and where to make a turn."

Alfie motioned to Tenzy and Daniel to lift Sabini off of the ground.  "So you didn't have my lad, was that what you fucking said before?  You had me inside blowin' smoke up my ass for over an hour, you and your men telling the same fuckin' story over and over.  But all along he was in your cellar, is that fuckin' right, eh?

"Hey, Alfie, if he was there....how would I fucking KNOW?  I can't see through walls and floors, ya' know.   You got him back so now our business is done, isn't it?" Sabini said confidently.

"I don't think our business is near over, Sabini.   I've got man out of commission, wasted a day listenin' to you and your lot bullshitting me and all my men's lost a day of labor following me around town.  Now don't get me started on your four men." Alfie slammed his palm against the restaurant's door and pointed round to each man. "So...here's how everyone here is going to go home to their families tonight and we can end this right now."

Sabini rolled his eyes, waiting for Alfie to lay out his terms.  "Let's not go overboard now, Alfie.  You know we have our issues but mostly we can run our businesses peacefully, yeah?"

"Not this time.  First, I am going to take the Cadillac for being inconvenienced today.  Second, your four idiots are going to pay me a tax of 500 pounds by the end of ten days or they can expect to see me, my brother and more of my men when they don't expect to.  I don't fucking care how they get the money.  Next, your lot stays out of my turf unless previously agreed to WITH ME or there is no safe passage.  And finally, that lad ain't going to be able to work for a while.  He has a family depending on him. So you are going to send his family 50 pounds a week until he's back to 100 percent, and you're going to add a bit more as a congratulatory gift for the baby he's expecting.  And you can throw in three cases of Irish whiskey to thank me for negotiating such a generous deal for you.  Agreed?"

"Fucking.....Alfie, that's too rich," Sabini retorted, "that ain't fair. And what about you hittin' me?"

"It is what it is, mate.  Agree or all us what's got the guns may get very, very cross.  Who knows what could happen.  So again I'll ask, do you agree?  And you only got knocked on your ass, so deal with it."

"Fuuuuck...yes, (sigh) I agree.  You got a fucking gun pointed at me. Got no choice, I suppose," he sneered.

"Damned right.  You had a choice this morning and made the wrong one. It must feel like shit to have been undone by a couple of spikes who stole your car and fooled your men.  So...make good on this agreement in a timely manner and the trouble is over for now," Alfie warned.

The Cadillac had some minor damage from its crash through the gate. Alfie called for Judah to drive it back to the docks, and his man jumped in, laughing at the Sabini crew as he screeched down the road.

As Solomons walked away from the restaurant, he turned his head to make sure he heard Sabini coming loose and giving his men a dressing down.  The sun hit his face and it felt good; he was rarely outside to enjoy a nice day. Despite the harrowing events, this was a small victory that he would savor.  The warmth of the sun put an exclamation point on this day.  And, oh, how good it felt to ram his fist into Sabini and knock him flat on his ass. Forcing Sabini to part with the new Cadillac widened his smile.  He was exhilarated as he approached his automobile and realized he hadn't an ache or pain that was detectable.  That was a first.

Alfie was surprised to see the twins in the backseat with Goran and Ollie.  "Lads, you did good," shaking each boys' hand.  "But we can't make this a regular thing.  You two should be going to school and gettin' those noggins filled with good knowledge, right? You were junior gangsters for the day, but this ain't the life for clever lads like you two. And no tellin' your mum, yeah?"   Alfie pulled a money clip and peeled off a fiver for each boy.  They beamed.  They were driving past the restaurant now and the twins stuck their tongues out at the Italians and raised two fingers in a V as an obscene gesture to their adversaries. "Now, for the man of the hour...how are you doing, Ollie?"

"I'm sore, Alfie.  They got me good in the car when they grabbed me.  I was out for a while, and they had my head covered.  I remembered what you said to look 'round and remember everything you saw...if I ever was taken.  I did, Alfie, I listened and looked down through the opening of the sack on my head, and I even tried to remember their voices and smells.  But the thing that came back to me was something  I heard your _zayda_ talking to you about the first time I was at Nanushka's to meet the whole family. I was scared of you and stayed in the background...listening instead of joining in.  Your grandpa said that it's best to let your body come to total rest...goin' dead in a ways...and expect things to happen based on what you're hearing.  I knew Sabini's men would keep beating me if I was awake, so most of the time I played like I was unconscious.  I let my body flop when they dropped me down.  Sabini tried to rouse me by hitting my head with his shoe.   I could hear him shuffle over so I prepared myself to get hit or kicked and not to move a muscle.  Same when he told them to throw water on me.   I knew I'd make a noise, so I timed it with the splash of the water.  They didn't do nothin' once I pretended to be knocked out.  But I'll tell you sumthin', those boys did nothing but fight and insult each other.  They definitely learned that from their boss."

Alfie said, "Take it easy lad, we'll call the doc and get you checked out.  Let's just tell Elsie that you tripped and fell down a flight of stairs, yeah?  She don't need to be worrying about anything, especially now."

"Yeah, Alfie.  Thanks for everything today.  I know they could've killed me.  I'm glad you got me so quick," Ollie said gratefully.

"Lad, you will be thanking me when Sabini delivers on our agreement and is paying you what I told him he'd have to send you for your troubles."   Ollie returned a very happy smile.  Alfie settled back  into the leather seat and basked in the glow of this triumph. He enjoyed the feeling.


	15. Senya

Solomons and his men had been back at the distillery for a couple of hours now.  The doctor had come by and tended to Ollie's bumps and bruises.  Assured that he would be fine in a few days, Alfie had Daniel drive him home to Elsie with the tale of a trip and fall down the steps.

Tenzy sat on the other side of Alfie's desk.  The boss poured two whiskeys.  He lifted a glass to the man in front of him.  "Now that was some quick thinking today, mate.  Those boys of yours are something else.  Good heads on those lads, just like their dad."  

"Alfie, didn't I tell you that teaching them to drive, even if neither could reach the controls, was a good idea?  I had 'em practicing hot wiring one weekend when the wife was with her mum.  Quick learners they are.  But the bein' sneaky part seems to come natural to them. And you didn't have to give them each a fin; that was too much," Tenzy said as he leaned back, letting himself relax finally.

"Nonsense, mate.  They earned it."  Alfie leaned in and said, "I'm impressed that they were able to scale that big fence and case the place. I don't think Ollie could have pulled off what those boys did.  But...he is listening and improving, so I am not losing faith in him."  The men chuckled.  "Now, I got a call from Elsie a few minutes ago and she is beside herself.  Womens' nerves and all with the baby coming.  She thinks it's a miracle that Ollie didn't end up with his head split, leaving her a widow, with such a fall down a full flight of stairs."  Again, the two men had a laugh.  "She wants to have a party to celebrate his miraculous luck.  So if your lads can keep the details of their escapades to themselves, why don't you all come over and join us.  I told her it was you that broke his fall at the bottom and carried him up the stairs. She's inviting all of the lads here and some family.  Believe me, my cousin won't stop till she's had a chance to fuss over every man in the place, thanking him for being a good friend to Ollie."

Shaking his head to confirm, Tenzy said, "Yeah, that sounds nice.  And the lads will keep today under their hats.  My wife'll appreciate a night away from the stove."

"Good, mate, so she says we're all to go round at five o'clock on Sunday.  You know the place...next to my mum's house on Willowby Lane, right?   If I know Elsie, she and my aunts and mum are already hard at work cooking."

"We'll all be there, Alfie.  Thanks for the invitation."

 

By 4:30 on Sunday, the residents of Willowby Lane were wondering what all the fuss was about.  Word had spread about poor Ollie's _accident_  at work and cakes, knishes and jars of homemade pickles and preserves had been arriving from concerned neighbors. But today, streamers festooned the fence in front of Ollie and Elsie Schimmel's home. Elsie had asked friends and family for the loan of any tables or chairs they could spare.  She was planning a party and a sing-song for a large group of guests.

The back garden was also draped in streamers and a hand-made sign that read, "Thank You To Our Friends."  The tables had been placed into a big horseshoe shape and covered in white sheets.  Chairs were placed on the outside and inside of the horseshoe, allowing for thirty people to be seated.  Two long tables, covered in white cloths were placed close to the house and would hold all of the dishes of food.  Two big troughs contained bottles of seltzer, soda pop and pieces of fruit on ice.  A keg of beer - a rarity - sat in another trough, surrounded by wine bottles.  Fresh flowers in vases borrowed from every member of the family sat on tables and among the food trays.   Candles were set up on the dining tables in crystal, glass and metal candle holders.  Low tin cans had been wired and hung on the fence surrounding the garden, filled with candles ready to be lit once the sun set allowing the party to continue.  

Nanushka and Olesya were on hand to do most of the busy work for Elsie with some help from Valentina.  Alfie had been right, they had been cooking since Shabbat ended and it looked like they were going to feed a battalion of soldiers.  When Elise had called to talk about this party, Alfie insisted on picking up the cost of all expenses, and she should spare nothing. This was to be his gift to her.  How generous her cousin was, she would tell her friends.  

 

Before he left for France during the war, when Elsie was still a young teenager, Alfie had always been willing to help or share if he had anything.  He was the only family member who seemed to have coin to speak of, and he was constantly hustling to make something of himself.  It wasn't much, but Alfie had been able to provide some help when someone in the family was in distress. He was always working at this or that, and was having some success as far as they knew. But they were so busy trying to keep their heads above water financially, that no one bothered to ask how Alfie was making his money. Illness, injury or circumstances beyond one's control could easily destroy the stability that a steady income depended on.  Every person in the family - in every family - worked as much as they could because making ends meet was always a struggle and no one wanted to end up on the street.  Alfie's mother's family, the Kuznetsovs had experienced quite enough of that sorrow when they arrived in London and it was never far from their thoughts, so they never paused to worry about other people's finances, only their own.  

Bubbe and Zayda Kuzentsov lived in the same house as Noah and Valentina and their children.  And when Zayda Solomons died suddenly, Bubbe Solomons moved in with her son's in-laws to share expenses.  They all lived on the second floor of a tenement house.  When he was still alive, Nanushka and her late husband lived on the first floor with their babies, Elsie and Baruch.  Tante Olesya and her husband, Sol lived in the tenement across the street in a two room flat. With no children to feed, they contributed toward the support of the Kuzentsovs if they were able. 

By the time he was nineteen, Alfie had somehow purchased Tante Olesya's building.  The landlord was a miserly bastard who refused to make any repairs and increased the rent beyond was was reasonable for the working poor who rented from him.  Two of his eight tenants were priced out and had to leave in the span of two weeks. Alfie overheard Olesya telling his mum that she and Sol were probably going to be on the street within a fortnight because they could no longer afford to pay this man what he was asking. Alfie came home with a tale of the landlord imploring him to take over the property because he was moving north to live with his sister.  The man reportedly offered the building to Alfie at a price far below market rate, and he left in the night without taking any of his possessions.  Olesya's flat was soon renovated and repairs were made to the outside, the shared toilets, and a low, white gate was placed around the property.  Alfie gladly agreed to his aunt's request to start a vegetable garden and put planters outside of the windows. The rents were reduced to a more affordable rate for everyone, and Alfie was now a landlord and a neighborhood hero.  Through the years, stories circulated about the previous landlord's disappearance and foul play, but the constabulary found no need to investigate. The story became part of neighborhood folklore and for those who believed the worst, it was also the beginning of Alfie Solomons' reputation as a dangerous man who got what he wanted.

 

Bright daylight was just starting to fade.  A steady flow of guests came to Elsie and Ollie Schimmel's door for the celebration.  Neighbors peeked out of windows to see what was going on.  The female guests marveled at the lovely garden set up.  Men were glad to see plenty of beer on hand, and were happy to see Ollie looking so well.  There were balloons for children to enjoy, and Zayda Kuzentsov brought his Staffordshire terrier, Sammy over for the children to play with.  Candles were lit and the guests were starting to take their seats.  

The food tables were now piled high.  Sammy the dog lost interest in the children and came over, looking to get something to eat from the table.  Elsie shoo'ed him away. Tenzy and his family arrived and Elsie made a big fuss over him, still unaware of the true source of Ollie's injuries.  He was given a place of honor between Ollie and Alfie who arrived minutes later.  Goran made a grand entrance that no one could have missed.  Soon, Alfie's brother, David showed up with his family.   His two daughters saw Alfie sitting down and sped toward him, squealing his name and jumping up into his embrace. They wrapped tiny arms around his neck and showered him with kisses.  After a while he managed to break free of their grip and sat back down, whispering to them, "My girlies, I forgot to bring you a surprise.  I must have left it in my other coat at home."

"No you didn't, our Alfie."  Yes, even the littlest ladies in his life now called him "my Alfie" or "our Alfie" when they were together.  At five years old, Mara was constantly proclaiming that she would marry her Alfie one day to anyone who would listen.  Four year old, Hannah always pouted when her sister said this, crying that she loved her Alfie most. "Oh, our Alfie, you didn't forget our surprise.  Did you?" Mara queried. He felt her tiny fingers on his face, trying turn his head to meet her gaze.  
  
"Oh, I don't know.   I can't remember.  Maybe if I got a few of them magic kisses I could recall where I put your surprise."   At lightning speed, the girls were up in his lap and smothering him with kisses.  "Ahh...I remember now, there **IS** something for you in my pockets."   He stood up, with a niece at each side and they were digging into his coat pockets.  They gleefully yelped, each child retrieving a bag of sweets and another bag of satin hair ribbons.  

"Thank you, our Alfie, thank you.   We love you _sooooo_ much."  Hannah had her arms wrapped around his leg, hugging it so tightly that she almost tipped him off balance.  Mara grabbed his big hand and pressed her cheek against it.

"All right, you two, now off to play with the other children.  And don't forget to share your sweeties with them...you have plenty," he said, smiling lovingly at them.  He sat back down and the men around him ribbed Alfie for being such a softie with his nieces when he was the opposite any other time.  He joked, "You lot ain't so cute and tiny, and ya' never give me any magic kisses." Everyone was in fits.

Olesya came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward putting her cheek next to his and beamed,  "Oh my Alfie, what a good man you are.  Now stand up again."  He complied and turned to face his aunt.  He was met, not only with a smiling Olesya, but with the face of a young woman who he had never seen.  "Alfred Solomons, this is Miss Senya Moffat. She is new to the neighborhood.  She and her brothers are now part of our temple."  He looked from the young woman, who had turned her eyes away shyly, then back to his aunt, widening his eyes because he had just been ambushed.

The men nearby gave a soft laugh because the boss _never_ got mixed up with Jewish girls.

The young woman was tiny and looked very demure, flitting her eyes so as not to keep them on Alfie.  "Very nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Moffat.  My aunt must be very impressed with you because she and Mrs. Moskowitz can't seem to speak of anyone or anything else.   I hope you enjoy the party."  Alfie sat back down before the girl had a chance to reply.  

Olesya turned red and took Senya by the arm, leading her back to where most of the women were speaking. "Senya, dear, Alfred works so much that I think he's forgotten how to act around nice young ladies like yourself. But he remembered us talking about you, so that's a good sign." Senya seemed stunned that the introduction ended so abruptly. Valentina, Mrs. Moskowitz and Nanushka all closed in to see what had transpired, turning to look in Alfie's direction all at once.   He was busy talking with his brothers and friends now, but his peripheral vision was on them and he saw them looking his way.  He made sure to appear to be enjoying himself immensely just to irk them.   He called Goran over to join them, and he wanted to know who the girl was.  Before Alfie could answer, Elsie announced that everyone should find a seat because the ladies were about to serve dinner.

Valentina came up behind Alfie and bent to whisper in his ear, "Alfie, now that wasn't nice.  Please, make an effort to talk to this girl tonight.  She's a nice girl and I think you have hurt her feelings.  I know you are better than that, my son."  She looked into his eyes and he read in hers that she was not amused by her son's behavior, so he said that he'd speak with the young woman.  The one thing he did feel badly about was possibly embarrassing his mother and making her upset with him.  He thought that it wouldn't kill him to talk to her, she was a nice looking girl.  A bit younger than he thought...maybe 22 or 23.  Ollie said that she and her brothers were pretty religious, so he was surprised to see that she had a form-fitting dress under her sweater. Senya also wore a fashionable beret tilted slightly, decorated with a small brooch that he could tell was a pretty nice piece.  He learned all about gems and fine jewelry from his Zayda Kuzentsov.  Before fleeing Russia, his grandfather had been a master craftsman for the House of Sazikov, a very prominent jeweler and competitor of Carl Faberge.

 

After dinner was served and the plates cleared, Elsie asked the men to move the tables toward the fence.  Several guests took out instruments and began to play.  The candles on the fence were lit and the garden glowed.  Husbands and wives came forth to enjoy a dance, as did a few young unmarried women who danced together.  Olesya caught Alfie's eye and beckoned him over.  She grabbed his elbow and he bent down to hear her words.  "Now you listen, Alfred, this is a nice girl who is interested in getting to know you.  No more fooling around here, be nice to the girl.  Make conversation.  No more of me playing nice with you, I'm serious...get to know this girl or you'll have to deal with me tomorrow and I promise you, I will be more upset then than I already am now."  She had the skin at the back of his upper arm in a pinch, but Alfie never let the pain show on his face.

Alfie's eyes widened at this turn in his aunt's behavior.  Gone was the sweet, beseeching auntie.  Tonight she was all business, and her business was getting him acquainted with Senya Moffat.  He had a few drinks at this point, and softened to the notion.  "Bring her back around, I guess," was his only reply.  She brightened at the thought and off she went to deliver Senya to Alfie.  "With any luck he'll be much more friendly," Olesya thought.

Alfie was sitting in close talking to his grandfather and younger brother, David who was senior accountant at a textile company in north London.  Alfie had paid for his brother's higher education when it became clear that this was the path he needed to pursue, but their parents hadn't the means to pay.  Back then, Alfie was just twenty and struggling to carve out a path for his own success.  The men spoke of Mara and Hannah, Ollie's recent accident and a trip to Italy that the company wanted David to take. Zayda recalled his youth in Russia. They also spoke of the missing Solomons brother, James, who was a bit of a tortured soul.  

"My nephews, let me interrupt you and introduce you, David, to Miss Senya Moffat, a newcomer to the community." Olesya offered.  Both brothers got to their feet.  David shook hands with the quiet young woman, introducing himself and pointing out his wife and daughters.  "And his is my zayda and my brother, Alfie," he said, gesturing toward his brother.  

"We've met already, David.  Miss Moffat...please excuse me for earlier.  I was so anxious to speak to my friends that I had forgotten my manners temporarily.  I apologize if I offended you."   Olesya beamed and Senya nodded her head, accepting his apology.  "Will you take a seat and talk with us?  Aunt Olesya?"   It would be improper to most in the community for Senya to sit alone with two young men she had just met.  "I hear that you've just come from Germany.   How do you like England so far?"

Senya smiled up at Alfie, glad that he now showed some interest in her being there.  Her skin was flawless and her large hazel eyes gleamed beneath a fringe of thick lashes. her long chestnut hair was flowing from under her beret.  And upon a closer look, she did indeed have a rather exquisite brooch pinned to it.  

Mrs. Moskowitz had assured Senya that she and Solomons were the perfect match and that Alfie was a successful businessman from a good family.  She hadn't been sure how nice he might be until now. 

"Mister Solomons, my brothers and I arrived six weeks ago from Hamburg.  We like England very much.  I am glad to have come to England with some ability to speak the language."  Her speech was stilted, but her grammar and pronunciation were quite good.  "We come here to make a good life and start over.  We miss our home, but we expect to find happiness and a good life here.   _Mein brüder..._ excuse me, my brothers and I hope to start families of our own and make good businesses."

Alfie had enjoyed a few more drinks since he last spoke to her earlier, but he was taken aback by how upfront she was when it came to making plans to put down roots, especially with regard to planning to be starting a family. "

David sensed Alfie's discomfort with this conversation so he asked, "So you are now part of the Beth Sholom Synagogue, is that right?"

"Oh yes, and we have been made very much welcome.  So nice to come to find other Jewish people who greet us with open arms and share our deep faith."  Upon hearing this sentence, Alfie was thinking she was a pious girl that was only looking for a husband.  His mind wandered.

Hannah toddled over, obviously tired from the late hour. She held her arms up to her father and he lifted her onto his lap. The conversation continued with Tante Olesya saying, "Are your brothers having luck finding work, Senya?

"Oh yes, Schlomo is working as a tailor at Mrs. Mendelsohn's shop, and Abraham is working in the office at a shipping company run by a Mister Rabinowitz. Abraham is quite happy and hopes to advance. I am not so sure that Schlomo is cut out for a lifetime of tailoring, though." Senya was looking to each of the three people she sat with, not keeping her eyes on any person for an extended period of time.

A sleepy Mara came up to Alfie and leaned against him, her eyes closing. "Can I come up, my Alfie?" She wanted to cuddle and he knew she was not far from sleep so he lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head between his shoulder and jaw. She was mumbling something and he whispered that she should close her eyes and rest. "Rub my back, my Alfie," she requested, and he complied. "I love you, my Alfie," her small voice whispered as she drifted off. "I love you, too, my little lamb." Olesya's heart swelled. THIS is what she wanted for Alfie, but with his own child in his embrace. She looked to Senya who gave a smile at the scene. Alfie felt their eyes on him and decided to shift the focus back to conversation. Alfie's grandfather announced, "I'm getting sleepy, too. Good night to you all young people." Everyone bade him a pleasant evening and he called Sammy and went home.

"So have you enjoyed the party, Miss Moffat?" He looked at her quickly, careful not to spend too much time or attention directly on her just in case Tante Olesya started to get any wrong ideas about how it was going to be. "Oh yes, it has been a very nice evening. " She turned to find her brothers, and said, "I think Abraham and Schlomo enjoyed the party, too. So many new people to meet. Mr.Solomons, what is your business, if I may ask?

His aunt and brother had a very vague idea about the scope of his businesses dealings and they both looked to him to hear his answer. "Well, Miss Moffat, I have a commercial bakery." Senya shifted forward a bit and pushed, "Oh, how large is your business, Mr. Solomons? If we are ever nearby, perhaps _mein brüder_ and I can come and see it?" Alfie didn't expect this unusual request. "Well, it is on the other side of town and not in the best part of the city." She came back with, "Oh, but I am sure we would like to see it, Mr. Solomons."

"Miss Moffat, there ain't much to see, I assure you. It's just a lot of big rooms holding sacks of flour, sugar and things, and a big hot room filled with ovens," he lied. "And you are successful, Mr. Solomons?" Alfie's brother, David could hardly believe his ears. This young woman looked like she might be sizing Alfie up for a wedding suit. Tante Olesya jumped in, "Oh, yes my dear. Alfred is very successful...and very generous. Did you know that he paid for this whole party?" Alfie shot his aunt a surprised look, shocked that she would give away such information to a stranger. He didn't realize that Olesya knew of his offer to Elsie. "And look how much he loves children and they love him."  

David came into the conversation, changing the subject, "So Miss Moffat, what did your family do back in Germany?" She was disappointed that David was diverting the conversation. She looked to Alfie, who now had his eyes on Mara, tracing figure eights on her back with his fingertips. "My parents who are dead now owned a religious goods shop. The business was in our family for three generations. It was a great success since it was the only one in the city and my father made sure to find a location between the two biggest synagogues. But when the Jews were being driven out, we prepared to flee.  My parents were taken by the army, but my brothers buried the best items from the shop in the forest, hidden in twenty barrels.  I hope to go back to get our treasure someday. It is our family's legacy."

Now Alfie may have been a softy with his nieces and lavished them with attention that almost no man other than a father would do in public...especially a tough man like Alfie. But by no means was he Mr. Sweet Guy when he heard that a stash of barrels concealing  _the best_   of a religious goods dealer' inventory were buried across the sea. The girl had called it their treasure. He envisioned silver and gold menorahs, spice boxes, rings, Torah pointers, cups, candlesticks and so much more. Some might be encrusted with gems.  And these items were just sitting buried in the woods. Alfie's brain was working overtime.  He knew that these items could be worth a fortune depending on their materials, makers, intricacy and historical value.  Senya was now looking a lot more attractive - in every way - than a few minutes ago.

Alfie shifted to sit taller in the chair, leaning toward the ladies.  "Miss Moffat, how brave of you and your brothers.  I hope you will introduce them to me soon."  She happily offered, "Oh yes, they are here Mr.Solomons.  I know that they are eager to make your acquaintance, too." Alfie smiled widely and sweetly at the young woman.  Olesya was over the moon.   Her eyes scanned the garden to find Mena Moskowitz, anxious to share the good news of the meeting of Alfie and Senya.


	16. A Good Day, Indeed

Rain fell lightly and fog sat low on the river as Alfie stepped lively to get to the door of the distillery. A bright blue flag on one of the barges caught his eye. It was so like the color on that girls coat last week. He thought to himself, "I've got to take care of that matter, too." It was going to be a busy day, but his mind was on the possible treasure trove of Judaica that Senya had spoken of. _All that sitting buried in a far off forest. What a shame._

Ollie was at the door; his first day back after his abduction.  He looked pleased to be back on the job.  While he was recuperating at home, being spoiled by Elsie, her mother and aunts, he vowed to himself to really try to be the man that Alfie needed him to be. Instead of standing around and waiting for Alfie to tell him what needed done, he would do his best to be a man of action and be more of a help to the boss.  He would also ask Alfie to give him different, more challenging tasks.  This would help him by making him more valuable to Alfie.

Solomons got into the office with what Ollie detected was a real spring in his step. He threw his hat and coat on the settee by the desk, clapped his hands together loudly, rubbed them together and said, "Let's get to work, mate." and started in on the paperwork and two sacks of money on his desk.  "So what's happening on the floor? Is all well with the batches and orders?"  
  
"Sure is Alfie.  One barrel had a leak; it's been fixed.  The men moved the mash into the second vat and cleaned out the first.  Seven barrels have been bottled and cased.  And twenty two cases are sitting on the loading dock waiting for Yossi to get 'em into the truck and deliver them.  I made sure he was running on schedule, so it looks like everything's in good shape for this morning."

Alfie raised an eyebrow, impressed to see that Ollie had everything in order, and so early in the morning.   "Did that bang on the head knock something loose, mate?  You're well ahead of the game without having to be told.  That's good. Later on, go see when Yossi plans on getting those empties out of the walkway to the bakery.  I'm sick of stepping around them."   Solomons was looking through his top drawer, shuffling through the crowded mess.  "Now where the bloody hell is that number?  Ollie, you know the telephone exchange for that investigator my lawyer recommended?"

"No, Alfie, but the name is Charlie, uh....Charlie Banks.   Office was on Asher Street, that I remember."  Then Ollie left to be as useful to Alfie as he could muster.  This was a new day and a new Ollie.

 

"Hello. Alfie Solomons to speak with Mr. Banks, please."  Alfie tapped his index finger against the handset, waiting for the man to get on the line.   Check this off the list of things to do today, then see what can be done about finding more out about the Moffats and their past. "Hello, Mr. Banks. Alfie Solomons...I'd like to find some information on a person I'm thinking of doing a piece of business with.  Yes, the name is Wynne, W-Y-N-N-E, Elizabeth C.  Also, McGuiness, Maurice.  She is the main interest, McGuiness appears to be a sort of minder or chaperone.  Both employed by Walsh, Francis X. with law offices in New York City.  His army training showed in the way he gave information, clearly and succicntly.

While the investigator took down the information, Alfie toyed with the edges of Lily's first letter, rubbing his thumb over the floral border which by now was turning up at the edges.  Alfie relayed the details of her references, the new automobile she owned and the two motorbikes that he found had been shipped over from America. On Alfie's turf, most eyes and ears paid attention to strangers and reported so the information would get back to him. He then used his contacts to find out more street level information. One of the Verlaque House Hotel night porters was a half-Jew from the neighborhood, but not much intelligence was to be gained at night, and what he did see was benign and valueless to Alfie. Miss Wynne and Mr. McGuiness appeared to be "clean".

"Mr. Solomons, when did they arrive and by what port...if you have that information?" Banker asked.  

"Don't have that information, Banks.  They were reported seen driving, then walking in White Chapel thirteen days ago.  Nothing suspicious...just observing, minding their manners and not speaking with anyone.  The woman aims to build some sort of home for kids is all I know right now.  Once you report back, I will decide whether to meet with her. Now I'd like to have something back soon, so get right on it if you don't mind.  Good day."

 

Yossi arrived back from his rounds at half past eleven.  He came directly to Alfie's office, standing back from the door looking to make eye contact with Ollie.  When Ollie finally stepped out, two envelopes were handed over, along with news that three cases of whiskey were being carried to Mr. Solomons office.  Alfie never looked up from what he was doing to acknowledge Yossi.  The Alfie Solomons who was the boss was **not** the less-guarded Alfie who enjoyed the fellowship and warmth of his family and employees, and shared unbridled affection with his nieces just the night before.  Everyone knew _that_ Alfie was seldom seen and they should regard such experiences as as well out of the ordinary.  Alfie Solomons was someone to be respected and feared, not befriended like a regular bloke, even if he let his guard down on rare occasion.

"Here you go, Alfie.  Yossi's brought this back."

"Sit down, Ollie, you're going to like this.   Ollie sat and Alfie tossed an envelope in front of him."  "Go ahead, open it."  Ollie surely hadn't expected that one of the packets was for him. "Courtesy of that fucker, Sabini," Alfie said, stroking his beard. "Compensation for the trouble he caused you." Ollie fanned the notes, guessing that there had to be almost 130 pounds there. All he could muster was a shocked, " _Alfie....._ " "Put it away for a rainy date, mate. And don't ever let no one get away with anything without paying dearly for it. Sabini's men did ya' wrong, and they have to pay. He has to pay, as well, and that's why I have a new Cadillac and a bit of coin of my own. The money is one thing. But knowin' that his lads saw him on the floor and it was me who put him there with my fists is another thing...the more important thing. Having you men see it all, well, that was a bonus, mate...a fuckin' bonus. Never let no one walk away without paying a price, and definitely _never_ walk away letting them take any of your power or respect from you.  That makes you weak, mate, and that day...Sabini was weak in his mens' eyes. They ain't never going to forget that."

"Yeah, Alfie.  Thanks for this," he waved the packet and slipped it into his pocket.  "Let me grab Yossi and move them barrels. Thanks."

The whiskey arrived and Alfie slid a bottle out of the case, cracking the seal and inhaling the amber liquid's aroma before pouring himself a glass.  He swirled it, took a breath in, then swallowed, allowing himself to savor the warmth and flavor as it went down.   _A good day, indeed._   He leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to daydream for a few moments about valuables buried in barrels and the sight of Sabini's mug staring up at him from the end of the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his head.


	17. What comes to light

"OLLIE...Ollie, get in here," Alfie yelled down the hallway toward the door to the bottling room. Ollie came running past the testing station, wondering if his ass was going to be in hot water with the boss. Things had been going so well in his opinion. "I'm here, Alfie." He still wasn't completely recovered and his head throbbed from the exertion.

"Mate, there's someone on the telephone for you." Ollie had never received a telephone call before...so he  wondered why wasn't Alfie having a fit that someone was phoning him during the work day. He took the handset from Alfie and had no clue what to expect. "Hello." There was a pause and Alfie watched the young man's changing expression. Instantly a huge, open mouthed smile spread over Ollie's face. "Yeah? Yeah? Thank you...so much for calling, Valentina." He gave the receiver back to Alfie who was also smiling. "It's a boy, Alfie...a boy!"

"Mazel tov," Alfie said, clapping a hand down on Ollie's shoulder. The new father fell back into a chair, the smile still widening on his face. As tears started to gather in his eyes, he laid his face into his hands. "All right, mate, have your cry then leave that to babies. Daniel will drop you home tonight when he's taking me so you don't kill yourself running. For now, let's have a drink to toast your new lad." Alfie poured two glasses of the newly acquired Irish whiskey and raised his glass, "L'Chayim. Here's to little... Did you talk about a name if it was a lad?"

"Yeah, we did. He's to be called Alfred...after you." Alfie was taken by surprise, and a small smile spread across his face. "Thank you, mate," Alfie said humbly. "So, to Alfred..." Both men raised their glasses. Ollie took a generous swig and began to choke. "Oi...don't go wasting good whiskey, especially when you're toasting little Alfie Schimmel." They laughed again. "Now, back to work. You now have another child to provide for and there's much to be done before you go home to see your wife and meet your little man." Ollie wiped his eyes and straightened himself out before getting back to business.

Alfie sat back in his chair and thought, "Thank you, little Alfred. Your arrival's bought me at least six months before those hens start botherin' me again about finding a wife."

 

The phone rang moments later; it was Chaim Levine sheepishly inquiring if Alfie realized that his payment was short. "Yeah, I know it was short...just like the delivery of molasses... AGAIN! You want to make something of it, or are you going to get your bony _tuchas_ back to work and check your scales. Because one more light delivery and you'll be light...a few teeth. And I ain't havin' this conversation with you again, hear me? Fix the problem!" He slammed down the phone without waiting for a reply and got back to his paper.

The telephone rang thirty seconds later. Alfie grabbed the receiver and screamed into it, "What the fuck don't you understand about what I just told ya'?"

"Mr. Solomons? This is Mr. Banker," the voice on the other end said.

"Sorry there, mate. Business problems with an idiot. So what do you have for me?" Banker shared what he had found, which didn't amount to very much that could be considered out of the ordinary.

"My contacts in New York do indeed confirm that Miss Wynne has been the project supervisor on four previous building concerns that are providing services and resources to the communities...and very successfully I might add. Were you aware that she completed the last three with the patronage of, ahem... _businessmen like yourself,_ with all due respect?"

"Oh yeah? Under what conditions...do you know that?" Alfie inquired, wondering what exactly patronage entailed. Was she expecting money? Was she giving herself over to men like him in trade for their cooperation? She didn't look the type, but looks are deceiving. What was in it for him?

Banker continued, "This is interesting, Mr. Solomons. In the six days since we've spoken, multiple telegrams back and forth, and much legwork in New York City, it has become clear in all three cases that this woman's concerns were fully funded before she approached anyone for their assistance. The men who have helped her were not asked for a penny. It appears that they facilitate municipal permits, identify and keep contractors, suppliers and others in line, and from - figuratively speaking - picking her pocket. In return she negotiates a flat fee so that everything moves along without problems and these businessmen don't hinder her work either."

"Where's the money coming from?" Alfie queried. "Checks were all written from the account of Mr. Walsh, as are regular checks to Miss Wynne and Mr. McGuinness. I see that her father owns a construction concern in the city...quite successful. She is self-sufficient and has a modest flat in the city. Very modest based on the surveillance you've paid for."

"Let me put this right out there. What else is she offering them besides coin?" Alfie asked. "Not a thing from what I can gather, Mr. Solomons. The intelligence from people very close to the process, people with inside knowledge, was that Miss Wynne is entirely professional - gifted you might say. She offers no personal favors or implied access for these businessmen to use her facilities for their own purposes...during or after the project.  She is rather young; did you know that?"

"Yeah, I've seen her. Did you get any idea why she's working a plan in London now?" Mr. Banker replied, "That I cannot answer, Mr. Solomons. I presume that she will tell you if you meet with her. She has a reputation for being very forthcoming and trustworthy. Not one person that my contacts spoke with considered that she had an agenda other than to be of help to others. Ms. Wynne appears to be very much above board in her dealings. I would say that you can safely commence any dealings with this woman, without reservations.

"I guess that's good news. Send me the invoice and let me know if anything new comes to light."

"Sir, I do believe you may have an angel in your midst and so does everyone that my men have spoken to."

"Well, that's nice and all, but I'll decide for myself." With that, Alfie ended the call and ran his thumb over the well-worn edge of her letter.


	18. Black Pudding

"WHAT THE HELL...???"  Mack yelled, jumping out of his bed in his vest and shorts, and groped for the night table where his gun stood.  "Holy hell, what's happening?"  The banging on the door was deafening and non-stop.

"Mack!  Mack, get up!"  He could hear Lily's voice on the other side of the door.  He didn't detect any distress, but certainly an urgency. Mack clutched his pistol.  He flung the door open and a red faced Lily stood there holding a telegram in her hand, waving it.  "Solomons!   He wants a meeting."  Lily was flushed and looked younger than her years right now, especially since she was so delighted.  

"This is a damned bit too much excitement for this time of day, woman.  You're lucky I didn't put a shot through the door."  Mack grabbed his dressing gown and threw it on.  He fell back onto his bed, sitting and rubbing his temples.  "All I say is thank God that that damned man finally is in touch with you."  He sighed, "What does he say?"

"He suggests a meeting on Tuesday at 11:00 a.m. at the bakery's tea room.  That's part of his building. Not a bad situation since it's open to the street and has plenty of windows. What do you think?" Mack was pleased that she was asking for his input this time. He said, "Well, as long as I accompany you to the meeting, I think it will be safe enough. There's not a chance that I would have let you meet with him in his rum house." She replied, "I doubt he wants a stranger getting a look inside, either." Mack nodded. "So, my dear, I suppose a telegram to confirm is in order." "Mack, he's included a telephone number to call and confirm. I'm going downstairs now to place the call." Off she went and Mack sat on his bed shaking his head. He could hardly believe that this was the girl he'd known since she was a child, shadowing her father. She had no qualms about dealing with men who most grown men would do just about anything to avoid...and she did it without any reservations.

 

Alfie's morning was getting a late start. Last night, a trip to the pub to have a drink with the men turned into five drinks and a blow job round back from a woman who was quite pretty but in the end, too plastered to adequately finish the job before vomiting down the front of herself. Disgusted, he helped her up and back inside, then was on his way. Rather than pass it by, he went into the Dragonfly Club and had two more drinks and spent the better part of ninety minutes with two of the whores.

He was normally able to rise well before the sun. But this morning he was dragging. He felt unable to rouse himself, however Goldie's barks and a few licks to get his attention served as an alarm today. Two rounds of the dog's attempts had failed to get him out of the bed. The sheets were fresh and the pillows soft; he enjoyed this small luxury.  His body ached, but not his head. When Goldie hopped up on the bed and began to jump, Alfie knew it was urgent and he better get up now or have dog piss on his sheets.

With the dog out in the back garden, he ran the sink and stuck his head under the water. He reached out for a tea towel to dry his hair and beard, then grabbed the kettle and filled it under the tap. He thought that a day off would be a good thing, but Alfie Solomons never took a day off when he was able to get up and get to it. It was how he went from a penniless lad in the slums, with a strong back, quick fists and ambition to the man he was today. If he wasn't there to do what needed to be done, to take advantage of opportunities, then someone else would. So he gave himself a shake, got dressed and called for his car to come and collect him.

The Cadillac, with the front light now repaired, pulled up to the townhouse. Dutch jumped out to open the passenger door and Goldie jumped right in, perching himself on the leather seat with his nose fogging up the far window. The boss got in with an audible grunt. "Did you bring that message to the telegraph shop this morning?" Dutch answered, "Yes, boss, I sure did." Alfie tipped his head backwards and closed his eyes until they pulled up at Regent's Canal.

Harold had already replaced Ollie at the door by the time they arrived. Alfie saw Ollie busy in the main office as he walked down the musty hallway. He was on the telephone taking down information. Ollie's head raised when he recognized Alfie's heavy footsteps. He asked the caller to wait for a moment, then placed his hand over the receiver. "Alfie, that American girl's calling in for you," he said in a hushed tone. "Give me a minute, mate," Alfie said as he dropped into his chair. He held his hand out and Ollie gave him the receiver. "Alfie Solomons speaking," he announced.

"Good morning, Mr. Solomons. This is Elizabeth Wynne and I'm pleased to have received your telegram this morning." To him, she sounded like someone well ready to grab the day and its opportunities by the balls...not stiff, not girlish, and not intimidated by him from what he could hear. "Hello Miss," he waited to see how she would reply to nothing more than that. "Sir, I would be very glad to see you this Tuesday at 11:00 in the morning; I look forward to meeting you" Alfie returned, "But we have met already, haven't we?" The sly half-question was obvious in his tone. "Yes, sir, we have. And so I look forward to making your acquaintance _properly_  on Tuesday."

 _Well, at least she wasn't pretending that she didn't know who he was when they passed in the street._  And this meant that that Lily was not concealing the fact that she had him investigated.  "Miss, I consider this meeting confirmed.  DO NOT keep me waiting.  Good day."  With that he ended the call without allowing her to deliver a closing comment. The handset was barely back in place before he wondered if that wasn't a bit rude.   _What the hell, now he was the one scolding himself for not being courteous to a young woman? Fuck it, he was a hard man, a boss...a criminal.  Who gave a damn if some female didn't like the way he was speaking to her._

As for Lily, this was not the first time a man like Solomons either dismissed or treated her in a less than professional manner.  This was nothing.  She was just relieved that he was  willing to sit down.  What Lily needed to concern herself with was Tuesday morning and meeting the man face to face.  She had to be at her best if she hoped to persuade him to work with her, and to negotiate a deal that was attractive to him but would not be too dear to her.  First and foremost, Peter Colbeck's reports aside, she had to gauge whether or not she could trust, and build trust with Solomons...enough to get involved with him in this venture.  She could deal with him if he was an ass. But if he posed a danger to her or would do anything that would jeopardize her project, she was going to have to figure it out fast and back out without getting herself into a fix.  So he could behave however he liked, she needed to see through any veneer he presented and get a glimpse into the real businessman she might be dealing with.

 

Mack was in the dining room having breakfast when she ended her call.  She came in and took a seat, once again at the large window that looked out onto the street.  "Shall I assume that we have an engagement on Tuesday morning?" he asked.   "You should indeed, Mr. McGuiness."  The waitress approached, asking for Lily's order.  "May I have an English Fry, no egg or sausage, but double black pudding, and a coffee, please." The waitress walked off and the duo continued their conversation. 

"Well...anything out of the ordinary?  Was he respectful?" Mack inquired, anxious to hear any details.  "Sure.  I guess we'll see more of who he is soon.  He didn't have much to say.  But he did mention our encounter on the street.  He just mentioned it and that was that."  Mack narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Please, Lily, just remember that it's you and me on Tuesday, walking in on him and God knows how many of his men."   The waitress put her coffee down and Lily waited for her to walk away.  "Mack, I won't be doing anything to turn a meeting into a shoot-out at the OK Corral. I have a feeling that Solomons won't either. They chatted until Lily's meal arrived. Mack asked, "How can you eat that?" pointing his fork at the black pudding. "That's the best thing on the plate. It's not so easy to find in New York. You have to go to a German neighborhood to get the best." Mack shook his head again, thinking to himself, "This girl knows where to get the best of anything, and goes to whatever lengths she feels are necessary. I hope Solomons is worth those lengths and the only blood she tastes is in that horrid black pudding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An English Fry or Fry Up is a plate of fried eggs, bangers, ham or Irish bacon, beans, grilled tomato and sometimes fried potatoes and/or mushrooms. Black pudding is a sausage made with pork blood, oatmeal and spices...and it is delicious.


	19. Alfie meets Lily

On Monday night, Lily laid out her clothes for the morning. A pale blue chiffon dress with flutter sleeves and four layers of narrow ruffles at the bottom where it fell to her shins. She selected a pair of ivory Mary Jane heels with double straps, one across the foot and one at the ankle...and her silver bag which went almost everywhere with her. She prepared by assembling her presentation, going over various scenarios that might occur, and anticipating a wide variety of questions or objections Solomons might have. Most importantly, she reminded herself to be careful that when speaking to this man she must use the most respectful and professional of terms. Lily felt she had nothing serious to fear, except the wrong idea he might have that she would offer, or relent to making any relationship much more personal than she intended. "Keep it simple. Keep it respectful. Keep it professional," she repeated several times before falling asleep.

 

Ollie came through the passageway and into the bakery at 10:45. In a loud voice he barked, "Mr. Solomons wants all you men out of the bakery in five minutes. Five minutes! No one back in until I open the outside door." A few of the men grumbled quietly, but knew better than start trouble. "Mr. Strohl, you and your workers will kindly stay in the back with the adjoining door locked. Go about your business and stay back from the door." The master baker nodded and directed his team to finish quickly, and for one of the girls to starting clearing and wiping down the tables. Ollie dragged two of the small square tables in the corner together and placed a chair on either side. Then he went to the doorway, leaning on the frame, keeping an eye out for the visitors Alfie was expecting.

At 10:57 an oxblood colored automobile pulled up on the far side of the street, parallel to the bakery's tea room. Ollie straightened up, watching the man who exited the driver's door. He walked around and opened the door for the woman he was driving then stayed standing by the side of the auto, very much on alert. Alfie said she was a curvy girl...the kind that men like. But he still thought she was fat compared to the women he had known all of his life, though he did look at her with a more admiring eye with the boss's words in mind. He noticed what he hadn't that morning at the docks. She had large, high breasts and he guessed that her behind was definitely what you'd call curvy. And her waist was defined, even beneath the flowing dress. "I guess that's what they call one of them _hourglass_ figures," he contemplated. That wasn't something he was used to seeing in the women he knew. Alfie was probably right; the women he knew were too poor to eat enough to be zaftig. Even gals with more developed figures were much more flat all around that this young woman.  And she looked a lot stronger and more energetic than girls he'd seen. And her skin was light brown, not pasty or pale like most women - rich or poor. He could tell it was from the sun because a hint of pink was across the bridge of her nose and on the cheeks below her eyes. Her arms also had this rosy glow.

From the corner of his eye, Ollie noticed Alfie come into the room trailed by Goldie. He turned his head, acknowledging his boss. "They're here, Alfie," he said.

"Yeah, I can see that, can't I...," Alfie muttered. Lily made her way across the street under the watchful eye of Mack and both of the Jewish men. Her stride was purposeful. Alfie noted that she looked much like she sounded when they spoke - confident and unafraid. Through the windows he saw that the sun shone through the light fabric of the dress. Her hair, simply pulled back and bouncing with each step under a simple fitted hat, radiated around her like an aura as she walked up to the entrance. But attractive women were commonplace, especially when you were Alfie Solomons. He would simply enjoy the view and hear what she had to say today. He had no intention of agreeing to a request that seemed preposterous for him to be involved in. But it was always good to know what was going on in your own turf...and maybe use the situation to your advantage.

Ollie held the door open for her and she turned to thank him. Pulling off a glove she approached Alfie with her arm extended, "Mr. Solomons, so good of you to make time to speak with me. Thank you, sir." She had a wide, easy smile and it made her appear doubly as fetching.  And like the day on the docks, she smelled wonderful, almost intoxicating.  He took her hand and was surprised that she had a firm grip and a good shake. She was almost as tall as he was in her very modest heels.

"Since we don't know each other, should I be concerned that you are armed, Miss Wynne?" Alfie asked in a somewhat cheeky tone.

"Indeed you should not, sir," she replied.

"Well then perhaps my man should confirm that." Ollie almost shit himself. Alfie had no intention of having her searched and she had no intention of his man touching her.

She quickly responded, "Mr. Solomons, I will confirm that for you." She opened her handbag exposing its few contents for Solomons' scrutiny, then laid its handles on the back of the chair. Lily ran her hands over the sides, front and back of the bodice of the dress, then lifted it above the knee, almost to the thigh to show that she concealed no weapons. Mack watched from across the street, not sure of what was happening. Lily showed no sign of distress so he stayed put. She drew the fabric of the bottom of the dress to her left into a bunch. She ran her hands over it like you'd ring out wet laundry to show that nothing was hidden there either. She raised her eyebrows at him to see if he was satisfied. He was and nodded his satisfaction that she was unarmed. Ollie looked to Alfie, unsure what to do; he was thoroughly unprepared for what was happening here. He saw that the boss seemed to be surprised, but enjoying this development.

Lily had noticed that when they shook hands Alfie's grip had been firm, yet easy. He didn't attempt to menace her like Thomas Schwedler in New York had; he had squeezed her hand so hard that it left a bruise. He didn't try to intimidate her like Paddy Fitzmaurice had...twice. Solomons looked her in the eye, not up and down the way that Robert Barbarra had at their first meeting. Alfie liked that she met his eye and never looked away like someone afraid, or like a shy girl. Now he was sure that she was not fearful of him. But that may not be good; he still didn't know the reason she had chosen to approach him.

"Miss Wynne," he paused, "sit down," he gestured at toward the chair in front of her. "So, what is it that you want from me?"  His dog ambled over toward Lily. Alfie commanded Goldie to sit by his side and the dog obeyed.

Lily put a binder on the table and began, "Mr. Solomons, I believe you have an idea of what I hope to do here in London." He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "I've brought a few things to show you...past projects. But essentially, I am here because I need you, sir." She went on, "Would it be safe to assume that even if I obtained _every_ necessary permit and municipal authorization, if you do not want me here, then my work has no chance of succeeding? That if I pose a hindrance to any of your plans, my plans fail before they begin? Or if my project is an interference to your business, I may as well pack up and move on?" Alfie was taken aback by her frankness, but she was correct and she understood how things worked.

He nodded to affirm, "Yes, Miss Wynne, that's right, so what makes you think I'd be willing to assist you?"  Alfie rubbed the nail of his index finger over his thumb, not taking his narrowed gaze off of her. Lily watched his face and his every move to see if she could detect anything that would clue her in on what he may be thinking.

"I _don't know_ if you're willing, sir. But I do hope that you will be once I explain my plan and method because it does work and it absolutely has had a positive impact on many people.   And I am presuming that if circumstances improve for those in your community, that also means that you stand to do well, too?. In addition, I'm hoping that the financial incentive I offer is of interest." 

"Go on...," Alfie said. 

"Mr. Solomons, I've been very fortunate.  I have never gone hungry or not had decent clothing and a roof over my head.  Even in less prosperous times, my family always had enough.  But for years I have seen - with my own eyes - what poverty means to children, to women, to families. Quite frankly, it's heartbreaking. I think it's safe to assume that you've seen the same. And, sir, what good meaning people are doing to help, is barely helping at all."  Alfie tilted back in the chair, his hands folded over his midsection.  He watched Lily carefully as she spoke.  Her light eyes stood out against her very tanned skin which was peppered with freckles..." _an extra sprinkling of beautiful_ ," as his niece, Mara had said once about his own summertime freckles. The sun coming sideways through the window shone onto her face, lighting up her irises to show them bright blue-green ringed in dark blue.  But it was her passion as she spoke that truly illuminated her face. He was good at reading people and this girl wasn't faking her sincerity or enthusiasm.

"Mr. Solomons, if I come to a poor neighborhood and feed the people for a day or a week, I have done only that for the time I am there.  But what of the widow who struggles to earn enough to keep a roof over her own head and those of her children, yet hasn't the means to feed them? Should she have to work on her back or choose to put her children to work rather than allow them to attend school...and still not have enough for a single meal a day?" Alfie's body responded without her knowing, feeling a cold sweat come on. He could clearly remember many a day when his mother toiled on piece work, sewing from sun up and well into the night to keep a roof over their head because his father had gambled or drank away any money he had earned. And his sisters cried because they hadn't consumed a morsel for a day or two. As a child Alfie never cried because he saw the pain it caused his mother. Young Alfie never cried at all. He blew a breath out of pursed lips unconsciously, and ran his fingers over his brow. Lily took this to mean that Solomons was anxious for her to get to the point, though that was not the reason.

"Sir, my plan would be to secure real estate holdings that would encompass a large property. Then upon that site, build housing for orphaned children, the elderly who have no one or any money and might end up on the street, and for women with children who are not able to make ends meet. Also, to construct a place for these people to be fed and to socialize, and provide training for decent paying jobs. This isn't a poor house or a work house." She opened the binder and turned it toward him. "If there is any existing housing nearby, properties could be renovated and managed to supplement housing at the main facility. Families could move on to these affordable rentals as they progress. At the same time I would like to be looking outside the confines of the city center to purchase land to be farmed, creating jobs that would produce the staples needed to feed those at the main facility. There would also be a factory and shop to create jobs where dry goods and clothing would be produced and sold, helping to support the work being done at this site."

"I'm not looking to take over properties and put landlords out of business, just create a situation for people to have dignity while they improve their lives."

Alfie asked, "And why here? Why now, and why you, miss? There's synagogues and churches, do-gooders and rich folk who are in the slums all the time trying to help people, as they claim."

"Mr. Solomons, there surely are all kinds of people trying to do their bit. But are they actually accomplishing anything long term? Someone's stomach stops growling for a few hours. But they haven't created a way for that person to feed themselves or their family moving forward. They take over large buildings and cram them full of cots. And how does that help a person provide for their own roof over their head? It doesn't. But my method does." He was very surprised at her forthrightness and assurance in her abilities.  Alfie's elbows were on the table and he leaned forward, his chin resting on his clasped hands. He was staring right through her. He had to check himself, concerned that his face was giving away just how winsome he found her to be.  Not only was he taken by her looks, but as much by her manner, her ease and Lily's absolute conviction that her work would make a difference. What she was saying made perfect sense.

"As for why me and why here, that's simple. I've done this four times before...successfully. Not successful by my estimation, but by results. Look here," she flipped the binder open and tapped a finger on a spreadsheet, "and you'll see the outcomes of each project. And why this area of London? Well, that lies with Mr. Walsh who has sent me here. His grandfather died young, leaving a wife, two children and an elderly mother too old for any work...right here in London. The stop to a steady income put the family in peril, causing the three able survivors to seek work just to keep their housing. The widow gave what little food there was to the others first and weakened. Her lack of strength affected her health and ability to work. She contracted and died of influenza, followed shortly by her mother-in-law. The children ended up in the workhouse, but Mr. Walsh's father ran away. Unfortunately he became involved in petty crime and was picked up by the law. When he was released from custody months later, he found that the pitiful conditions and hard work had claimed his young sister's life. At fifteen, Mr. Walsh's father was able to get passage working on a ship headed for New York Harbor. He made something of himself, but the sorrow has never left him to this day. And that is why Mr. Walsh wants to provide some relief to the poor in this area...to honor his father's family."

Alfie leafed through pages of photos and information, viewing images that illustrated everything she had spoken of, photos of Mr. Walsh and politicians and other fancy people...and letters from those who were grateful for these resources, lauding the improvement in their lives. "And why are you not in any of these photographs if these are your projects?", he asked.

"I don't do this to get any credit, Mr. Solomons. My reward isn't glad-handing with officials and patrons, or having my name mentioned, it's seeing people get a chance at a decent life."

Alfie stroked his beard and furrowed his brow. "So, Miss, what is it you'd want from me, specifically, and what is the financial incentive you mentioned?" He had not wanted it to come out so soon with her, reinforcing any reputation the Jews might have.

"Mr. Solomons, I need you to first, give your approval to this project so it can commence, otherwise I cannot move forward. I also need your assistance in obtaining permits and permissions and to identify a skilled workforce and make sure they don't take advantage of a newcomer. I assure you, I do know what I am doing and I won't be raked over the coals by anyone's greed." She worried that her wording might lead Solomons to think she was referring to him. She needed to recover quickly. "And I do not believe that a man with your power and influence would be taken advantage of by anyone in their sane senses." He hadn't reacted, so she felt safe to go on. "Sir, you are the _only_ person I want to be paying out to. I propose to secure your cooperation so that I am paying you instead of every Tom, Dick and Harry in London who sees fit to stick their hand out. Clerks in government offices, suppliers, workers, inspectors and such. I have no intention of being treated like a _schmuck_ by anyone who thinks I am an easy mark. I presume this is within your scope of influence, am I right?" Goldie padded over to Lily's side, placing his head near Lily's hand. She reached down and scratched the dog's ear and Goldie laid down and put his head on Lily's feet.

"Now where'd you learn your Yiddish, young lady?  I ain't heard any women using that language, especially women who aren't Jewish.  That's a dirty word to be used by a nice young woman like yourself."  Alfie seemed mildly amused by her using such a word in their conversation.

"I am aware that it has more than one meaning, Mr. Solomons, and I won't be treated like one in either case.  And you can call me a _goy_ or _shiksa_ if you like.  I'm not easily insulted. And I learned some Yiddish in New York City where I have been among Jewish people...all types of people since I was a child. You pick up a bit of this and a bit of that when you go everywhere in a city of immigrants." 

He laughed and looked toward Ollie who looked befuddled by this whole situation, but more at ease with her presence.  "Well, then let's see what else you have in your book here, and talk money, Miss.  And I guess I'll have to be careful what I say from now on...now that I know you can understand what I'm sayin'. What exactly are you proposing to offer for my particular capabilities then?" He gave it away; she knew he would cooperate.

"Let me show you more of what I've done in New York City, and you'll get an idea of the good you will be involved with, Mr. Solomons.  Then we can talk money," Lily said with a smile that beguiled him. He snapped his head back, eyes widening in surprise that she was so blunt in dealing with him. She seemed totally assured that she had gained his favor. He laughed to himself because in ten minutes she _had_ somehow won him over and managed to evade his attempt to talk money sooner rather than later. _Some gangster he was_ , Alfie thought. Plus Goldie had apparently given Lily his own approval.

"One more question, miss.  How is it that your husband allows you to traipse 'round the world working instead of being at home where you belong?"  He knew she had no husband; he had paid for that information and more. This time it was Lily's eyes that widened, replying,

"Mr. Solomons, I belong right here.  And there is no reason for anyone to allow me to do as I wish, because I answer to only myself.  No husband...no permission needed.  It makes life very simple."  He liked her answer because it mirrored his own views.  "But before I go on, I have one question I need an answer to which will bear on whether I continue." She slid a folded slip of paper over to him. Alfie opened the note which read, _Do you sell women?_

Alfie tilted his head, looking at her quizzically.  He answered after a pause, "No...I do not." and his countenance softened. He felt good to be able to answer her honestly about this. While he did visit whores, he never made it part of his business. He had seen up close what drove some women to this way of making money ever since he was a child. 

Lily's expression brightened. "Good! I would have been compelled to take my leave if your answer was different. So, let's get back to business..."

Solomons continued to watch her as she went through her presentation materials, only half hearing what she was saying.  Mostly, he was watching her as she spoke.  She smiled easily and often; her eyes were beautiful and brilliant.  Even in the brief time they'd been speaking, he couldn't think of a woman he had met who was anything like Lily. Maybe it was the way American women were; he couldn't tell, he didn't know any others. She was just different. This young thing was obviously very smart and dammit, it looked like she had played him like a fiddle with almost no effort by his reckoning.  In the end Alfie didn't fret over it much. He was coming away from this meeting with four thousand pounds and two percent of all materials brought in and salaries paid. But if this had been Shelby or someone like him, things would have gone very, very differently...not that those fuckers would do anything to help anyone but themselves.

Before she readied to leave, Alfie asked, "What would you have done if I posed a danger to you, Miss Wynne?"   

"Mr. Solomons, we both know that each of us has done their research with regards to the other.  I would not have written you if I thought you posed a danger to me.  I value honesty and trust, as I hope you do so I am going to reveal something to you."  Lily took her bag in hand. From one side of the handle she pulled a French Nail dagger concealed within. The other handle pulled completely off and revealed a single brass knuckle duster.  "And there is a pistol concealed in the false bottom. I know how to use them all. Now you know my secrets; I have no others." Alfie was impressed and his face showed it. "I expect never to pull any of these in your presence again, sir, but I do feel it is best to always be prepared for every possibility."  Ollie's mouth dropped in shock.  Mack continued at his post, knowing she might do this. She couldn't bear to be deceitful or hide anything, and she had done this in New York with Fitzmaurice. 

Alfie laughed, "Damn right, miss, be prepared.  _And don't think_ of pullin' those on me and I won't give you a reason to do so."

Lily smiled again and said, "That's a deal, Mr. Solomons."

"Alfie..." Ollie said in a soft tone, jerking his head toward the window. 

"Ah, fuck...," Alfie exclaimed.  Knocking at the window, peering inside was Senya Moffat with her brothers in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four thousand pounds in today's money would be approximately $180,000 US Dollars or 135,500 Pounds


	20. Call me Alfie

"Mr. Solomons, I should be going. It appears that you have others who wish to see you."

Annoyed, Alfie objected, "No, you stay put for a minute," and motioned for Lily to sit back down. She turned to look at the trio before sitting in the chair with her back to them.  "Ollie, go out there and get rid of them. I wasn't expecting them to drop in and they know it." He stared out at them blankly, then took his chair. Ollie went out and closed the door behind him. "An unfortunate interruption, Miss. Now that we have an agreement, what's your plan?" He kept an eye on Ollie, who was obviously getting some protest from the Moffats, especially Senya.

"You know what I want to find, so I'd like to start looking for adequate properties right away. At the same time, sir, I'd like to visit the area and speak directly to some of the people who would likely benefit from this project. We can immediately begin to help by employing a few people as _advisors_ and expand their involvement into actual jobs as things move forward."

Solomons could see that Senya had now graduated to being indignant.  She was pointing into the bakery and even stamped her foot.  Ollie was doing his best to dissuade the Moffats from staying.  It wasn't working, but Alfie was glad to see that Ollie was standing tall, looking past them as he spoke seemingly without emotion.  Another good sign that Ollie was improving.

Lily's voice broke his attention to the goings-on outside.  "I can gain access to the non-Jewish areas with relative ease. I'm not sure that me heading into a Jewish neighborhood asking questions and claiming I'll help will elicit trust. So if you can put me in contact with someone who can assist me in connecting to the Jewish portions of the community, that will speed things along."

"Miss, that won't be a problem. But you are going to need to be very careful.  I'm not the only _businessman_ round these parts as I'm sure you already know.  For both of our sakes, I'm telling you to be discreet with who you speak to, and that ain't going to be easy for someone who doesn't know the area.  I will find someone to work with you, and have someone to watch over you.  That's _not_ negotiable."

"I am in agreement, Mr. Solomons; thank you, I would appreciate that.  And yes, I do know there are other men who have an interest in what goes on here.  I'm sure that you immediately noticed my companion, Mr. McGuinness who waits for me outside.  He will be with me almost constantly and his speciality is not missing a single thing that goes on." 

Alfie jumped in, "What's he, your minder?" 

She chuckled, "Yes, I suppose Mr. Walsh does have him keep an eye on me...or rather my safety." 

"Well, you ain't in no danger if you keep your nose clean, Miss, and the name Alfie Solomons will go far to keep you safe around these parts.  But again, you're going to have to stay wary that in certain areas, my name may bring you into harm's way...but I'll let you know where that would be." 

"I'd be glad to know where those areas are.  You surely know that I prefer to work in conjunction with businessmen like yourself.  It streamlines my process and makes things easier for the most part.  I'm aware of competitors like Mr. Sabini and Mr. Shelby, and will steer clear so as not to bring unnecessary trouble for you...or for me. _She did indeed know about the competition, which meant she probably knew more about his dealings than he would prefer_.

Alfie asked, "...and you're not afraid of such men?" 

"Sir, I am always mindful of the possibilities, but no, I don't walk around in fear of what might happen.  I pray it won't come to pass and prepare for the possibility." 

Shaking his head back and forth in curiosity he said, "You're an odd one, you are.  You and your bag of secrets."  The voices outside broke his attention once again.  Ollie was leaning against the door on an angle, arms still crossed against his chest and Senya and her brothers were arguing with him to no avail.  Ollie took the cigarette from his lips and tossed it into the street.  He then pointed off into the distance and without looking at them, told them to be on their way. "Mr. Solomons is busy in a meeting and he ain't got time to be conducting tours."  That was all Alfie heard as Ollie opened the door and stepped inside.  Senya looked through the window with a scowl and she and her brothers walked away.

"Excuse me, Miss," Alfie said and he motioned for Ollie to head to the other side of the room. He knocked against the inside door and ordered someone in back to bring out a pot of tea for the lady. Lily couldn't hear what they were saying, but her seat offered her a good view of the two men. She had been so focused on gaining Solomons' buy in and reading his expressions that she failed to notice just how good looking he was.

He had taken his overcoat off and she could see that he was perfectly proportioned. Not very tall, but he was muscular, especially his shoulders and arms. And his hands were very appealing...strong with long, slender fingers that were entirely masculine. She had already noticed the many rings he sported. This was different from the signet ring that most men wore, but she couldn't determine if they had any significance. Maybe he had taken them as trophies from rivals he had gotten the better of.

And there was his face...she hadn't realized how very handsome he was until now. He looked younger than he seemed on the docks or while she was looking at him with only the focus to persuade him. As he continued to speak to Ollie, he turned slightly and she quickly looked away in case he caught her staring at him. She thought him quite stunning, with his eyes that were so expressive...an unusual green-blue...his perfect nose, like the Greek statues in museums...and his lush lips, obvious even hidden under his thick mustache. She thought that what was drawing her curiosity now was that bits of his personality were apparent in his innate masculinity, his facial expressions, gestures, as well as his speech which was definitely not like that of any hard man she had dealt with. She liked how animated he had become. Her father, her favorite uncle and a few men that she loved and admired had this same quality and she was very comfortable with this type of man. They were all charming _characters_ with lots of personality, all very assertive. She speculated that this was the case with Solomons, too. He now seemed less fearsome, though she knew that basic element of his nature was there, right below the surface of who he showed her today. But despite knowing this, Lily found him utterly captivating.

And then she caught herself. 

Why on earth was she admiring this man? Had she lost her mind, or was she being careless like a foolish girl? He was dangerous...a ruthless criminal by all accounts, and now a sort of business associate. She criticized herself for considering Solomons this way. _Keep it simple. Keep it respectful. Keep it professional..._ just like she always reminded herself. She took a second to think that she had never had such thoughts about the other men she collaborated with. Probably because they were much older, rougher, tried to intimidate her at first...and a variety of other reasons. _Snap out of it, girl and conduct yourself like a professional._

A young woman about her age came over with a tray holding two tea settings and a plate of biscuits that smelled buttery and sweet.  She looked at Lily and her expression made it clear that the server was wondering what business a young woman had with Solomons. "Tea for the lady...," the server said quietly, pouring a cup, then jumped back a step when she realized that Goldie was at her feet.  "Thank you kindly," Lily returned, giving her a smile. 

The young woman said, "That dog don't like any women, miss.  Be careful of him or he'll take a lump out of you." 

"He's been quite friendly since I've been here, but thank you for the warning."  The dog raised its head and showed his teeth to the server, then laid his head back down on Lily's foot.  "Are you a bad boy?" she asked Goldie.  He looked up at her and she gave his head a pet.  "No, I don't think you are."  The dog stood and rested his chin on her knee with his eyes steadily looking up at her.  She rubbed his fur and made kissing noises at him, and he raised his head higher and licked her hand.  Alfie saw this from across the room, ready to bolt if the dog went for her.  Instead he was astonished that Goldie was behaving so amiably toward a female.  He finished with Ollie and walked back to the table.

Lily picked up the pot and readied to pour him a cup, "Tea, Mr. Solomons?" 

"No....no, thank you, miss.  And stop calling me Mr. Solomons.  You should be calling me Alfie since you're now being so _very_ generous from here on in," he quipped. 

"I hope you don't mind if I continue to call you Mr. Solomons, sir." 

"Mr. Solomons and sir...I'm used to people who's scared of me or want something calling me that...but suit yourself.  And may I call you Elizabeth?" 

She was surprised that he would be so forward to suggest using her first name.  She could not ask him to continue to call her Miss Wynne without offending him, so she answered, "No...but you may call me Lily."

She sipped her tea.  "All right, _Lily_ it is." Alfie liked the way it rolled off his tongue. 

Lily knew that Mack would not be pleased with this new familiarity on Solomons part, but nothing could be done about it now.  Alfie took a biscuit from the plate and handed it to her.  "No thank you, Mr. Solomons," she said. 

"It's not for you.  These are Goldie's favorite and it looks like he's made a new friend in you."  Lily said to the dog, "Now, be gentle..." and placed the biscuit between her lips.  She bent down a bit and the dog came over and gingerly took the sweet from her and devoured it.  Alfie's eyes were big as saucers.  "You know, Lily, that dog there doesn't like women at all.  But you must have some power over him because anyone else would be missing half their face and be on their way to hospital if they'd done what you just did."

"It's not dogs I've ever had to worry about, Mr. Solomons. Now let's hope that no one else out there does anything that sends me to the hospital." 

He flashed an amused smile and stood up.  "Now that's our business done for today. I will contact you in a day or two."  Lily followed suit and got up from her chair.  "You sure you've got your arsenal intact, Lily?" 

With a smile, she replied, "Yes, I surely do, sir," and extended her hand to him.  _Ooh, she's got dimples...he liked that._  "Where did you get that purse of yours?" 

"My father had it specially made for me, sir; it's one of my favorite possessions.  It makes me feel secure." 

"Well, around these parts, it's the name of Alfie Solomons that'll be keeping you safe from now on." 

She tapped the side of the bag and said, "It doesn't hurt to be prepared, does it?" and smiled at him again.  "Good day, Mr. Solomons."   She turned and walked out. 

Alfie watched as Mack opened the door of the automobile for her, closed it and got in and drove off.  He scratched his head and thought that this was a peculiar day for sure.   Goldie stood with his nose pressed to the window, whining a bit.  "Get over here you mangy thing 'ya.  You got yourself a lady friend, eh?" and he walked out of the light-filled bakery and back toward the dark passageway to the rum house.


	21. Echoes

Alfie went straight home that night. He was still astounded by the way the morning's meeting went. He took a tumbler and poured a whiskey halfway to the top. In five minutes the glass was empty. He placed the glass down on the counter and it echoed in his large, empty house. What had gone awry that he was unable to follow through with making _a girl_ feel unsettled so that he could maintain the advantage?  That's how things always went when anyone met with Alfie Solomons. Hell, he hadn't even had a notion of agreeing to anything she asked.

Sure, he had come out with a tidy sum up front and what promised to be some serious coin as the project moved along.  And what she was asking was virtually no effort for him. He let a woman get the edge on him and she hadn't exerted herself doing so.  That was exactly it...he had lost his edge with her.  Or more accurately, her charm - her damned effortless charm - had caused him to let his guard down.

" _Ahh...fuck it._ "  He gently tossed a throw pillow toward Goldie, saying, "And you weren't any fucking help, mate," and laughed.  But those fucking Moffats had made themselves a royal pain in his ass and he wasn't having any of that.  Mena Moskowitz got wind of the Moffats' story and made a trip to Tante Olesya's house to kick up a fuss.  Olesya got hold of his mum and she was ringing his phone, giving him a hard time...and his mum didn't even have a phone in her flat. 

What a fucking day!  The house was silent; he sprawled back, sitting on the sofa, arms and legs splayed, head all the way back and looked up at the ornate ceiling.  The dog turned around and rested his head on Alfie's lap.  "Yeah, now you're my pal."

 

Several miles away, Lily and Mack were sitting down to dinner at the hotel's dining room. She hadn't wanted to eat, but Mack coaxed her into coming downstairs.  There was something different with her since she went to her room after they had come back to the hotel earlier, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.  They had spent the afternoon running errands related to the newly struck deal with Alfie Solomons. She had brought an alligator skin briefcase custom made by Tiffany & Co. from New York. She dropped it off at Selfridges to be monogrammed with Solomons' initials now that a deal had been struck. Mack sat with Colbeck for a time, updating him on the latest news before Lily joined them. "Congratulations, Lily. Just remember what kind of a terrible man you'll be dealing with.  Be very, very careful around him," Colbeck cautioned her. They visited the Bank of London and arranged for Solomons' four thousand pounds, plus another two to be ready on Thursday morning. Telegrams were sent to New York; one for Walsh and one for her parents. And a last stop to a wine merchant for a prize bottle of champagne to celebrate.

Lily had come back after the errands and took a long soak in the bath. She was never extravagant with herself, but she did allow herself one indulgence...fragrance. At Selfridges she picked up a small bottle of heliotrope oil, which she used in her bath, and three soaps...Devon violet, hyacinth and chamomile. She also purchased a light floral linen spray that she would use on her bed sheets this evening. Laying in the warm bath she reviewed the meeting in her mind. She was very pleased with the outcome, and beyond relieved that a deal had finally been struck. Not having to wait and wonder left her elated, and she was anxious to get to work.

But she also thought of Alfie Solomons standing in the sunlight coming through the bakery's window, his mesmerizing smile...charismatic and often quite funny and not at all what she had been told to expect. Once more she stopped herself. Colbeck had warned her again that Solomons was a "terrible" man. The intelligence spelled it out in black and white. She trusted Mack's intuition and he was very wary of him. She decided then and there that she would put a total stop to such foolishness even if it was just fleeting thoughts.

What a damned shame that he was notorious and a potential danger.  This was one of the very few times she let her guard down...even with herself...long enough to admit that she was often very lonely despite her work bringing such gratification. She closed her eyes and sunk her entire body down under the water.  In the few seconds it took for her to come back up she had convinced herself to swallow such useless feelings as loneliness and forge ahead with her mind kept strictly on her work.


	22. What stinks?

It was Wednesday morning and Alfie was in early today. At his desk by 6:00, there was much to be done, and he wanted to get most of it out of the way quickly. He had two reasons to go out and take care of business today.

At 11:30 he called for Dutch to bring the car round..the Crossley, not the Cadillac.  First stop was to call in on his cousin, Elsie.  He wanted to speak with her when Ollie wasn't round to stick his beak...or his opinion where it wasn't wanted.  He stopped at Klein's to pick up a box of the raspberry chocolates that she enjoyed so much.  

"Alfie, I wasn't expecting you!"  Elsie gave him a big hug and pulled him inside by the arm. She was already cooking something wonderful for their dinner; he could smell it. "Excuse the mess, little Alfred and his sisters don't leave me the time I need to do all of my housework everyday."  "Elsie, you're house is immaculate, though it wouldn't matter to me what it looked like. Here, these are for you," he handed her the gold foil box.  "Alfie...I can already smell that you've brought my favorites. Thank you.  Now let me put on the kettle."

"Elsie, don't bother; I haven't time to stay.  I see how busy the kids and the house keep you, but I have a favor to ask...a big one." They sat down at the table.  "Recently I agreed to help a woman with a construction project and she needs to talk to some people here in the Jewish community.  I don't want her talking to just anyone, especially when I'm involved in this business.  So what I'm asking you to do is this...sit down and talk with her, and introduce her to some women and maybe even some old folks who don't have what you do.  Now I'm not saying you're rich, but you aren't struggling to keep a step ahead of the landlord."  They both laughed, because Alfie was her landlord.  "I'm not asking you neglect your family duties.  Your mum and mine would watch the children in a breath.  And if you want someone to come in and clean and cook for you, I'll pay for it.  It's only for a short time and you would dictate the days and hours you could spare.  And I'll pay you a nice sum, love.  I can trust you and you're clever.  You've always been very sensible, and you let what goes into your ears stay there without it shooting out of your mouth.  That's of value to me."

Elsie ran her hands over her apron, "Alfie, I don't know.  Did you speak to Ollie?"  "No, I'm talking to you first."  Elsie looked him in the eyes and saw that he wasn't doing her a favor offering her a salary.  He genuinely wanted her to be the one to carry out this task. And with the little he had just shared with her, she relished the thought of something useful outside of the house that she could do. "You know I'd do anything for you, cousin, but I have to speak with my husband to see what he thinks.  So, when Ollie comes home, I will ask him for permission help you."   Her words, _I will ask him for permission_  were like a blow to his gut.  Truth be told, Elsie was a damned sight smarter than Ollie.  They truly loved one another and were devoted to each other and their children, but Elsie was the brains in that marriage.  She should have the freedom to do things without having to ask Ollie to allow her to.

Elsie stood up and walked to her kitchen, her cousin stood,too. "Alfie, will you be at Alfred's bris on Saturday morning?"  "I will definitely be there.  Ten o'clock at the temple, right?"  She answered,"Yes, and then the naming ceremony will be here at the house, followed by lunch.  Alfie, I'm so glad you'll be there...and I'm glad to have a son I can give the name of my beloved cousin."  She wrapped her arms around his middle and he returned her hug.  He felt her sobbing lightly and pulled her closely.  "Okay now, okay...I know.  Let's make this a happy day on Saturday, right?"  He felt her nod against his chest in agreement.  Elsie pulled back and wiped her eyes and nose with the cuffs of her sleeves.  "I'm fine now. I just wish my father was here to see his first grandson be consecrated into our faith," and she plopped onto the sofa with a melancholy expression.  "Okay. I'm fine, Alfie."  She smiled, though he knew she felt badly.  "And I will speak to Ollie tonight.  He will let you know what we decide in the morning."

"Listen love - and don't take this the wrong way - but don't it bother you any to have to ask for permission from Ollie?"  Elsie looked at him unfazed and replied, "No, not at all, Alfie.  Ollie and I are one.  Everything we do or decide is to strengthen our family.  He isn't the boss...we decide together."  Alfie was relieved to hear that, as out of the ordinary as it seemed.  The men he heard talking of their home life mostly claimed to have total control over their homes, wives and kids.  "All right, Elsie, here's me off.  And I'm expecting that Ollie's got good news about my question when he's back tomorrow morning."  Elsie have him three kisses on the cheek and a big, jolly hug.  "Alfie...I wish we'd get to see you more."  He smiled back at her and said, "Let's see.  You know I spend most of my time working."  "Yes, I know, but what about spending some time enjoying life, Alfie?  It passes faster than we realize.  It's important to grab hold of the good things it offers before it's too late."  He raised a hand to wave at her as he walked out, and she stood in the doorway and watched the car drive off, waving back at him.

 

"Ya' know what, Dutch, let's just get back to the bakery."   Dutch motored along as Alfie made a list in his head.  When they arrived, Harold the geezer stood outside the brick doorway.  He tipped his cap and said, "G'day, Mr. Solomons.  Ollie's been lookin' for ye."  Solomons grunted his acknowledgement of the man's statement and walked past him and through the door. 

Ollie was at the other end of the building, but saw the boss come in.  Alfie's presence was hard to miss wherever he was.  Men quieted down and were more attentive to what they were meant to be doing when Alfie was around.  Ollie rapidly walked to meet Alfie halfway, standing outside of the office door.  "What stinks, mate?" Alfie inquired.  "Goldie must've got hold of a rat and killed it.  Found it behind your office wall and got rid of it.  Just can't get rid of the stink.  Alfie, do you have a minute?" Ollie said, closing the door over behind himself.  "Yeah, what is it?"  "Well, Alfie, I can't believe it myself but Senya and Schlomo Moffat was by here AGAIN while you was out."   Alfie's face registered disgust and disbelief as he shook his head, "Are you fuckin' joking, mate?  This shit's gone too far.  And doesn't that Schlomo have a job to go to?  Two days in a row he's skulking 'round here on the tail of his sister's skirt?"  "Don't know, Alfie, but the girl in the tea room came through to tell us they were up there givin' them a hard time trying to get you."    
  
"Yeah, well what happened?"   Ollie straightened up and said, "Well, Alfie, I went over and told 'em that this was a business and no one here was at leisure to be showing them 'round.  That girl, I don't know if she's the full quid, because she turned all red and started givin' me guff. All this nonsense about she has an interest in your work and you promised her a look at the goings on here."  Alfie gave an unbelieving look and said, "What the fuckin' fuck? She ain't got any interest in this place.  I'm going to take care of this shit once and for all.  Where's that card?"

Solomons rifled through a pile of business cards in his top drawer, finding what he was looking for.  He picked up the phone and placed his call, "Mr. Solomons for Mr. Banks," then he waited for the investigator to come on.  "Banks...Solomons.  I have an urgent matter and I need you to handle it immediately.  I need some quick information on a family who's come from Hamburg, Germany recently....Moffat...M-O-F-F-A-T.  Schlomo, Abraham, Senya.  Siblings.  Parents dead, taken by the Germans.  Owned a religious goods business in their hometown.  I want to know about the three of 'em, the parents, the business and anything related to them.  Gossip, stories, speculation on the disposition of the business...that  can come later, but I need to know about these three fast.  Got it?"   Banks replied, "How fast?  Because now we have to send someone to Hamburg.  Papers might not be readily available at the embassy or the immigration station with all of the people flooding the country these days.  Do you want to assume the higher cost to do this, or wait?"

"NO waiting, Mr. Banks.  Get the information now!"  Alfie's tone was demanding and disagreeable.  "Send who you need, and pay who you have to...here or abroad.  Now what I'm about to tell you requires the utmost discretion.  I want to know when the shop ceased operating, what happened to the goods from the family shop, and if those goods or any in the shop can be described.  And get me a map of the area from the time the business closed, including any wooded areas 'round their home or business.  Who's their employees and associates, and where are they now.  But I need to know something about these three soon.  Got it?"  "I fully understand and will get my best men on the case immediately, Mr. Solomons.  I will be in touch as soon as I have something concrete for you."  Alfie's tone was more moderate, "All right then, that's good.  I'll be hearing from you then, Mr. Banks," and he hung up.

"Ollie!," he bellowed. The lad ran in, "Yeah, Alfie..."  The boss threw him a set of automobile keys.  "That's the keys to the Cadillac.  I want you to drive over and find my mum, your mother-in-law, Olesya and that yenta, Mena Moskowitz.  Then I want you to bring them over to my house and call me.  Can you do that?  Drive the car, I mean?"  Ollie was surprised, but managed a "Yeah, Alfie, I can drive the car."  "Good, and you should put the four of them into my kitchen and keep an eye on them.  Don't let 'em move from the table...especially Mrs. Moskowitz.  I don't want her looking 'round to see what I have.  She'll be out in the lane telling my business if she does."  "Right, Alfie..." and Ollie jogged off.

Just over an hour later the phone rang and Alfie snatched it off the hook, "Yeah, you there?  Good, I'll be right over.  Remember, keep them in the kitchen.  Oh, they're treatin' this like some tea party, eh?  Well I know four ladies who's about to get a shock."   He hung up the phone and got the keys to the Crossley from Dutch.  "Goldie, c'mon boy...I'm going to put you to work today." 

 

Nanushka had made tea and the ladies were chattering, wondering what on earth Alfie had brought them to his house for.  Ollie told them he didn't know, and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, discouraging a requested tour by Mrs. Moskowitz and blocking her view of everything beyond him. He heard the car pull up.  There was some excitement as they saw Ollie respond to the car's arrival. "Maybe Alfred's got an announcement," Mrs. Moskowitz chirpped.  "I don't think so," Valentina chided her, "I think this is about Senya, but I don't think it's good news after yesterday."

The door opened and slammed shut.  They heard heavy, quick footsteps coming their way accompanied by dog's claws on the hardwood.  Ollie moved back from the doorway and Alfie appeared.  His brow was furrowed and he was glowering at each of them in turn.  He kept his overcoat on and pulled out a chair loudly and sat down.  He didn't speak for a few seconds, and neither did any of the women.  Finally he pointed, moving his finger around the table in a single motion.  "Now, all you ladies, I want a word with you.  Your endeavors to marry me off are causin' me some serious grief."  Mena started to speak and he raised an open hand to stop her from continuing. "Those Moffats came to my shop yesterday, tryin' to barge in while I was conducting a business meeting.  They wouldn't leave and Ollie had to waste a lot of his valuable time tryin' to get them to go. His time costs ME money. They kicked up a fuss, especially that Senya and made an embarrassing scene in front of an important business associate.  This morning Schlomo and Senya were back at my door again, tryin' to get in."  He looked away, bit down on his lower lip and dragged his hand over his beard several times.  He breathed loudly through his nose and continued, "Now I don't know why they're dead set on getting a look at my bakery...and I don't care.  But I am running a business, I won't be bothered by nosy people with more time on their hands than they should, do you hear me?"  The women just looked at him.

He rose from the table, leaning against the counter, throwing his hat off.  "This isn't the kind of behavior that a nice girl or a quality family exhibits when they're trying to make a good impression.  And I'm not interested in knowing people who's in the habit of being where they're not invited or wanted...namely MY place of business." He banged his fist on the counter.  "So here's the thing...I don't want them back at my business.  I don't want any of you getting in the middle of their nonsense, and I don't want to be getting calls about them...at work or at home either.  I shouldn't have to take time away from work to be telling you this.  And there ain't going to be any more badgering by any of you.  I'm not looking to get married, and definitely not into a family who's a nuisance.  Understand?"

Mena jumped in, "Alfred, Senya told me that you had a woman in your bakery yesterday... and she wasn't Jewish.  Why is that?" 

"That isn't anyone's business except mine," he answered curtly.

"Oh, my Alfie, I hope it is business and not some girl you're playing around with...in public," Olesya added.  "Please, stay away from _shiksas_ , please!" 

"Tante, I said it was a business meeting, and besides, my affairs are mine to worry about, not yours." 

" _Oy vey_!" She grabbed her temples with open palms.  "Don't talk about affairs, Alfie, and not in the same breath as _shiksas_." 

He shook his head, "Now finish up your tea and Ollie's going to get you all back home."

Mena couldn't keep quiet, "So Alfred, you are still considering Senya, aren't you?"  He looked at her as if she had two heads,

"No!  That woman's not right in the head...or she has some problem.  I ain't interested in a pest who doesn't know how to behave.  Don't encourage her and find a way to let her know that I ain't keen on her or on the idea of marriage...ever!  You lot created this problem, and you get to make it go away.  Ollie, get 'em home now."

His mother passed him and patted his arm.  Nanushka took Ollie's arm and walked by with her eyes down.  Olesya whispered, "Only Jewish girls, my Alfie, only Jewish girls." 

Mrs. Moskowitz, with her eyes flitting round to see everything she could on the way out said, "Alfred, I know you don't mean this.  I'll make things good with you and Senya.  Don't you worry," winking as she walked to the door.  Alfie whistled and called for Goldie.  The dog ran toward him, barking loudly and snapping at Mrs. Moskowitz who now ran for the door, squealing.


	23. Much needed sleep

"Why am I doing the washing up when it was those hens who had the tea? At least they're gone now." Alfie was elbows deep in the soapy water and his head was aching with pressure. "That fucking Mena...she'll _make it good with Senya_.  Like hell she will."

Alfie poured himself a whiskey and decided to call it a day despite it still being early afternoon.   He whistled for Goldie, opened the back door to the garden and planted himself in one of the chairs.  He stretched out and leaned his head back, soaking in the warmth of the late summer sun and heaving a heavy sigh. 

Splash...plop...splash!  The large raindrops hitting his face jolted him awake.  "Inside, boy," he said to Goldie and they bolted for the door as the rain really started to come down.  "Bloody hell, it's half past six.  How did I fall off for so long?"  His neck ached and he threw himself down on the sofa stretching out over its length.  The dog jumped up and curled himself behind Alfie's legs.  He was exhausted and was easily lulled back into a deep sleep by the sound the sheets of rain made outside his window.

His sleep was fitful at first...with dreams of the trenches and an all-consuming anxiety as he and a faceless, wailing comrade anticipated attack from an unseen enemy who would surely slaughter them when he heard his companion's cries. Alfie tried in vain to beg the man to quiet down, whispering, then screaming soundless words to the soldier. He heard a commanding officer's whistle as if he was blowing it right into Alfie's ear, and his body jerked unconsciously.  He was fighting an enemy soldier with his fists, battling for his life and the dream went away, but he still slept despite being soaked with sweat.  More images came...Mara and Hannah asking him to come to a tea party in a wrecked ship's hull - a nipper from his youth giving him a punch in the nose, but not feeling any pain - and being pushed off of the bridge over Regent's Canal.  Even in sleep, he felt his limbs twitch as he went over the side, though a landing never came.  The final dream started with sweet-sounding laughter; not his.. that of a woman whose laugh he couldn't recognize.  She was near him, but he couldn't see her. She rubbed his sore back and massaged his scalp, running her fingers over his face. Her touch was feather light, but healing. Her presence enveloped him in warmth and he felt his entire body relax.  Alfie tried to see who she was, turning this way and that, but to no avail. She continued with her touch...unseen.

The ring of the telephone jolted him from his dreaming and he was momentarily disoriented.  When he righted himself, he jumped for the receiver.  "Hello," he yelled.  "Sorry, sorry, love...I fell asleep."  There was a pause.  "Oh, that's good news, Elsie, very good news.  How about I call you in the morning and we talk more? I'm glad that you both decided you would do this.   Good night, dear."  Alfie sighed with relief, glad that his trusted cousin would be the one dealing with Lily.   This was a weight off of his mind and a check on his mental list.

Alfie went to the kitchen and cut a thick slab of crusty bread and buttered it.  He opened the icebox and hacked off a slice of the brisket his housekeeper had made yesterday. He folded it up in the bread.  "Eh...not kosher, but who's to know."   He poured the cold tea the ladies left in the pot and washed down his meal, leaving the dishes in the basin till the morning.  He dragged his weary bones up the stairs and got into bed without undressing, falling back to sleep with ease.


	24. Meat and two veg

Alfie was at the rum house at 6:25, same as usual. Ollie was at the door with the newspaper and the racing pages. "C'mon Ollie, we've got plenty to get accomplished today." They hurried down the dimly lit way to the office where Ollie had the lights on and a fire going in the little stove in the corner. It was an unusually cold day for August. Goldie ran round the back of the enclosed office, scratching where he had left the rat a few days ago. "Out of there, Goldie, now!" Alfie seemed a bit on edge to Ollie, but he spoke up despite being apprehensive. "Elsie tells me you'd like her to do a bit of business for you with that Miss Wynne. Like an ambassador or somethin'?"

"Yeah, something like that. Where's that ledger from the bookie in the tea room?"

Ollie replied, "Not sure, Alfie. Want me to check my desk?"

"I'm lookin' for the ledger and asking you where it is. It ain't here, so YES, I want you to look for it."

Ollie called over the glass partition of Alfie's office, "Bookie's ledger's not in here, Alfie. Should I go into the bakery and find him?" Alfie slammed his palm down on his desk and glared out at Ollie. "Get in here!"

Ollie ran in looking gangly and worried. He had never looked more inept to Solomons. "Do you think you should be shoutin' about bookies and ledgers and bookies working out of a bakery if this is an illegal bet shop and we got three new men in the distillery?"

"Uh, no, Alfie. Sorry."

Disgusted, Alfie barked, "Go...go see where he is and where that book is. Make it fast."

Alfie's head was still full of pressure from yesterday.  But now it was moving back behind his eyes and he couldn't do anything to relieve it.  Ollie wasn't helping it either, acting like a greenhorn as if it was his first day on the job.  He dropped into his chair rubbing his lower back and right hip which were pulsing with a furious ache.  He took a few deep breaths and called for Yossi to come in.  "Kid, run through and get me some coffee from the bakery, and something to eat, too.  And if you run into Ollie, tell him that if there are any unannounced visitors today, he's to send 'em off and let me know." 

Yossi replied, "You got it, boss.  Anything else?"  

"Nah, just the coffee."

A while passed and Ollie appeared in the doorway with the coffee, a pitcher of milk, a bialy and a hunk of cheese.  "Alfie, I gotta tell you something, and I don't think you'll like it." 

The boss let a breath out, anticipating more annoyance.  "Spit it out, Ollie.  Is it the Moffats again?" 

"Well, kind of..."  He started talking very fast, "No, they're not here again, Alfie, but it is about them."  

"Like I said, spit it out already..."

"Okay, so last night after Elsie called you - and she was all excited to tell you the good news, Alfie,that's why we didn't wait let you know she'd do it - I saw the three of 'em walking past our house over to Mrs. Moskowitz's place.  They were talking out front and I came out like I was having a smoke.  I listened real good and could hear most of what they were saying.  You know Mrs. Moskowitz has a voice that carries.  Well...she was trying to set things right with Senya and you.  Senya told her she misunderstood because of the language difference."

"Like hell she misunderstood.  She's just pushy."  
  
"Yeah, well...she was cryin' and her brothers were apologizing and explaining away to Mrs. Moskowitz.   And I think old Mena was hatching a plan for Senya to make up with you."

"She better not.  I told that old crow to fix it so that girl knew I had no interest and I wasn't going to be looking for no bride in this lifetime.  You heard me; you were standing right there.  Did I not say that?"

"Yeah, I did hear you.  But you are assuming that Mrs. Moskowitz heard you.  You know she only hears what she wants to. Alfie, she's like a locomotive.  Once she gets started, nothing can stop her.  Even Elsie thinks it's a lost cause to try to get her to stop just 'cause you want her to."

"Is that right?  Well Mena Moskowitz is going to have the brakes slammed on her train, and the brakeman is Alfie fuckin' Solomons."

"You ain't going to hurt her, are you, Alf?"

"Do I look like I hurt old women, Ollie?  Wise up.  I think I have a plan."

 

"Ledgers and counting - DONE.    New mash started, three day mash transferred, twenty six barrels bottled and crated - DONE.    Payment to Mr. Banks - DELIVERED.    Bookies headed to the dog track - DONE. Swifty Carr's legs broken - DONE. Sweets and dollies for Mara and Hannah - DONE.  Surprise for Mena Moskowitz and her band of yentas - IN PROGRESS."  Alfie laughed, amused with his thoughts.

Alfie picked up the phone and dialed Menlow's Imports.  "David Solomons please.  It's Alfred Solomons for him."  He held the line until his brother picked up the call.  "Hello, David.  Yeah, yeah...I'll be there.  Don't worry about me bringing any surprises for my girlies.  It's my one pleasure in life, mate, don't ruin it for me."  Alfie laughed at whatever his brother had said.  "I need your advice on a business matter.  Now I know I don't go involving you in my business, and we won't discuss any of that, right.  But this is something on the side.  I have a deal with someone and I need help with the books, so proper percentages can be collected by one party - that's me - and paid by the other party - that'll be paying me.   I want to keep this legit, and it is short term, so I'm not asking you to do the work.  But I need you to recommend someone good with numbers...real good. Okay, well you give it some thought.  You must know someone I can trust.  And I'll be seeing you on Saturday.  Bye."

 

He thought, "I'll have to be calling Lily soon, then get Tenzy and Goran out to collect from the pubs. I'm starving, too.  But first I have to get someone to get some tablets for my head."  Yossi had run to the chemist for the tablets, and he was feeling some relief about now.  The two men were out collecting the protection money and someone in the bakery was able to heat up some meat pies for him.  The next forty five minutes were spent making calls.

Alfie rang the hotel to find that Lily was not in, and he left word for her to call. 

She and Mack were at the bank collecting the money.  The engraving on the Tiffany briefcase was complete, done exquisitely in a classic, sophisticated font with a deco feel...appropriate for the era.  Lily had an additional flourish added to the interior at the last minute. She ran her fingers over the outside. The alligator hide on the case was a deep brown and supple to the touch and the sterling hardware was masterfully tooled.  This was a quality piece that was being packed with four thousand pounds for the man she had chosen to work with.  A velvet pouch would accompany this briefcase.  It contained an obscenely expensive bottle of the finest American bourbon, obtained through covert channels that provided such luxuries during Prohibition.  In the pouch he would find a cream colored note card with a border of flowers that read, "To Mr. Solomons, the man who will change lives of his fellow man for the better.  LW"  This was her way...to give away the credit and make others feel that they were creating a legacy steeped in good.  Ultimately, she made men like Solomons feel benevolent...proud of their involvement in something so advantageous to others...for a change.

Her call came while Goran was handing over the money he had collected from six pubs under Alfie's protection.  "Pick it up," Alfie instructed his brother. 

"Hello there.  Yeah, who's callin'?  Okay, just you hold on a moment sweetheart."  He held the receiver out for Alfie who mouthed, "Who is it?"  Subtlety wasn't Goran's strong suit and he loudly replied, "That lovely American girl wantin' to talk to you, Alf."

"Give it here.  Now get out."  Goran snatched up half of a meat pie that remained uneaten on Alfie's desk and left.

"Hello Lily.  I didn't think I'd hear from you today.  Thought you might be out gallivanting around London." 

"No, Mr. Solomons.  I was off collecting the payment that we agreed upon.  Would you like to have it today?" 

Alfie was glad to hear this and said, "I would indeed, Lily, but I'm on my way out now for important business." His tone was playful, and she thought this couldn't be true; who would turn down the opportunity to collect a small fortune in cash?  "Are you free to meet me around 8:30 tomorrow morning at my bakery?" 

She wanted to keep the positive momentum going and so she agreed.  "And if you don't mind, Mr. McGuiness will accompany me.  I would like to introduce him to you."   

"Aye, that will be fine, Lily. Just meet me where you did on Tuesday.  I'll be waiting for you."  Tenzy appeared at the door and Alfie motioned for him to come in and take a seat.  He continued, "But if I get back early enough, I'll give you a call and maybe we can meet today.  I have something to tell you and something to ask. Good-bye, Lily."

"Ah, Tenzy, what have you got for me?" 

The man answered, "Well, all but Stanley at the Rose and Crown paid up in full.  He was short four quid." 

"Is that a fact?  Seeing as how I'm headed out the door to shell out some cash, that is disappointing news, mate.  So how about you and me run my errand and stop in on ol' Stanley on the way back?"  Tenzy nodded and they headed for the car parked outside.

Their first stop was at House of Reville, a fashion house that catered to the finest ladies in London.  They now had a prêt-à-porter collection of party dresses which he knew because Sabini's men had robbed a shipment two weeks ago and word got out.  Alfie selected peach silk tea dress with light aqua lace detail.  It was very dear at 10 pounds, and he added pair of seamed flapper stockings, ivory patent leather heels and a long beaded handbag, bringing his purchase to almost 14 pounds.  He had to guess at the sizing, but years of being around his mum who sewed for survival, and for ladies in the neighborhood for a few extra pennies gave him a passable eye for sizes and shapes of women, enough to estimate the appropriate dress size.

On the way back Solomons and Tenzy popped in to pay the proprietor of the Rose and Crown a business call.  Excuses for why the amount wasn't paid in full came quick and plentiful.  "How is it that you manage to have a woman on the side that you're wife don't know about, keeping her in fancy nighties and red roses, but you don't have my four quid? 

Stanley stammered another excuse that was met with Alfie's knee introducing itself to the man's groin.  "Here's what I'm thinking, Stan, my boy...four becomes eight, added to the twelve you'll owe next week.  And if it ain't in this man's hands on time" - he gestured to Tenzy - "then your meat and two veg becomes just veg...do you get my meaning?"  He kneed him again, causing the purple faced man to double over.  Alfie put a heel down on the fingers of the bar owner's right hand, grinding it into the floorboards.  Well, Stanley, we're off.  But when he's back, you have my money or you'll be singing the high notes with no problems.  We clear?  The man nodded his understanding and collapsed onto his side.

Alfie wasn't back in his office more than a few minutes when he was placing a call. Ollie could hear the conversation over the glass wall of the office. "Hello there.  I got back a bit early and want to ask you to a little gathering that my family's having on Saturday morning...so you have time to make plans.   Now I know you're not Jewish, but they aren't going to mind.  And I think you'll have a bit of fun."  He paused to listen to her for a moment,  "Don't go fretting over what you'll wear.  I'm having a box brought over to you.  It should be there by the end of the day.  Everything's taken care of. Oh, and I wanted to tell you something that  I need you to remember..."   

Ollie barged in, "Sorry, Alfie.  Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving for the night.  Gotta get home and finish setting up for little Alfred's party on Saturday.  You need anything else?"  Alfie held up his index finger, indicating that Ollie should hold on.   He spoke into the receiver, "Let me give you a call back.  I'll tell you what I wanted you to know a bit later."

Solomons hung up the phone.  Ollie asked, "Were you talking to that Lily girl?"

"Are you writing a book?  Do you need to know who I speak to all day?"   

"No Alfie, just being nosey, I guess." 

Alfie replied, "Don't you think there's enough of that going 'round these days?  And listen here, tell my cousin that she can expect that I'm bringing a nice young lady to Alfred's party, that's all you need to know. I don't want Elsie to be surprised by another guest.  We'll save any shock for Mena Moskowitz.  She and the other yentas will  _plotz_ to see that a _shiksa_ is at the party with me, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."

When Ollie arrived home he told Elsie that the American girl would be coming to the party.  They both panicked a bit since gentiles and Jews didn't normally mix...especially at a family event focusing around religion.  They knew that this was Alfie's payback to Mrs. Moskowitz and the three sisters for their meddling, but this would cause a real fuss.  How was Elsie supposed to establish a good relationship with this young woman if Alfie was using her to get a rise out of his mother and aunts.  Things would surely get uncomfortable for everyone. 

A concerned Elsie said, "Ollie, this isn't going to be good.  This really isn't going to be good.  I can't believe that Alfie is doing this."  They sat down to dinner, barely speaking a word, worried for how the baby's day would turn out.


	25. Just business

Ollie seemed more reliable this morning. He was back to being the Ollie who returned to work after his convalescence...on task and on top of everything. The boss said, "You'll be needing to clear out the bakery again. Miss Wynne and her man will be here soon...with a little something for me." Alfie was almost lighthearted by Ollie's estimation. He was correct, and who wouldn't be in high spirits to be collecting four grand and then some for almost no effort?

But yesterday, instead of jumping on the opportunity to have the cash delivered into his hands, Alfie opted to carry out the details of a personal plan instead.  Solomons spent the better part of an hour last night, looking at his bedroom ceiling wondering why he made that choice.  Was an act to quench his personal satisfaction worth the delay of the cash?  Money was a big reason why he did most things.  But today was a new day and the Americans were going to increase the day's take dramatically.

The lad repeated his drill from Tuesday morning: clear out the men, have the bakery staff hold up in the back, and before long everything was ready. As he stood looking out onto the street, his mind wandered to the baby's naming ceremony tomorrow. Half the men and all of the ladies were going to be shocked to find a gentile attending little Alfred's party; it just wasn't kosher.  The other half of the men might be ogling such a _zaftig_ girl, causing a whole other problem. And Mrs. Moskowitz had been invited and said she'd be bringing a guest. He could only guess who that would be. Oy, when everyone should be _kvelling_ , Alfie and this girl could ruin the day.

"Stop your daydreaming, mate.  Keep an eye out."  Alfie was behind him, standing by the passageway.  He was in his hat and overcoat, but he had left his walking stick behind which was unusual.  

The automobile pulled up and just like the other day, the man got out and opened the door for Lily.  This time he followed her into the bakery.  He held a briefcase and Lily carried the pouch containing her other gift. Ollie opened the door and the man looked him over to see if he looked like trouble, then nodded to acknowledge him. Alfie was watching them and the items that they carried to see if any weapons were evident. Alfie noticed that Lily didn't carry her silver bag today. Was this man enough protection? And whatever was in the deep blue velvet pouch in her hands, it wasn't shaped like anything he should be wary of. But who was to know...Shelby recently claimed to have carried in a grenade right under Ollie's nose. The boss was still sore about that.

Lily was two steps ahead of Mack. Today her hair was almost completely loose and cascaded over her shoulders. The deepness of her tanned skin was enhanced by its golden color.  The dress she wore was a deep lavender...long and straight with a drop waist where a sash tied at the hip, and she filled it out nicely. Alfie thought that like on the first day her saw her on the docks, she was a colorful addition to the drabness of all that surrounded them. "Hello again, Mr. Solomons. Thank you for making time to meet."

"Good morning, Lily."

Mack's skin crawled to hear this contemptible hoodlum use her given name.

"May I present Mr. McGuiness, Mr. Solomons.   And Mack, this is Mr. Solomons."  Both men nodded toward each other, Mack stone faced and just a grunt from Alfie.  No handshakes; neither felt any cordiality toward the other and Solomons considered her man beneath him, so there was no need for such formalities.

Ollie took a good look at Mack now that he was inside.  As he passed, Ollie estimated that the man had to be six and a half feet tall and very broad chested.  This man was like a brick wall in a suit. He looked like an gangster from the Hollywood films, with his dark hair slicked back with pomade.  He wore a blue pinstripe suit and shiny leather shoes.  His mustache was neatly trimmed, not thick like Alfie's.  He sported a big gold pocket watch with a fancy fob on the chain and he had a cigar case in his pocket. The man also looked like he could put up a damned good fight, with those big mitts and very muscular arms.  Ollie noticed his nails were clean and shiny, though he had no clue that men had their nails manicured. Hell, he had never heard of a manicure.

Alfie noticed Mack, too.    _This bloke looks slick._   He was enormous, especially compared to himself.  And he did have big hands, and Alfie wondered if he had them all over Lily when they were together...even though he looked almost old enough to be her dad.

"For you, from America, Mr. Solomons."  She handed the velvet pouch over to Alfie, and without examining the contents he handed it to Ollie who was now standing behind him. 

"And do you have something else for me, Lily?" 

She turned to Mack, extending her hand to take the briefcase.  "Yes, this is also for you, sir." 

Alfie raised an eyebrow, and gestured for her and Mack to have a seat.  They obliged and Solomons put the case on the table and popped the locks. He opened it and fanned a few of the stacks of cash and said, "Very good. And every cent is here?"   

Lily was surprised that he showed none of the personality that he was full of yesterday.  "Yes, Mr.Solomons.  Every pound that we agreed upon."  
  
"Well that's good.  And very soon we should be speaking of how the other terms of the agreement will be tracked and paid to me.  There can't be any inaccuracies or delays with that.  You understand this?...no delays." 

Mack thought, "This Jew only cares about getting his bounty.  He's going to be trouble."   

Lily said, "Of course there won't be any delays, or any questions, Mr. Solomons. Everything will be above board. In the past we've tracked...." 

Alfie interrupted, "Now, now, I know how the money'll be reported and percentages calculated.  I'll keep my eye on the numbers at all times."

These words and they way they were delivered were like a punch to the chest for Lily.  Yesterday he had been easy to deal with, and to speak to.  Today he was everything that Colbeck and Mack supposed him to be, and it was a disappointment. And who did he think he was, saying that HE would keep an eye on the money? Some nerve. Or had she been naive and now he had her backed into a corner? _He's got the money in hand now, so he thinks it's too late to back out...and perhaps it is. Is this really happening? Stay calm. Listen and stay calm."_

"Ollie, get a box from behind the counter," Alfie requested. Ollie reached around and grabbed a box, passing it to the boss.  "I'll give you your case..." 

Lily jumped in, "Mr. Solomons, the briefcase is for you.  I've had it engraved..." 

Alfie knew it was a very precious case, but he had been so focused on its contents that he failed to see the engraving among the ornate tooling on the sterling silver hardware.  "So it is, Lily, so it is.  And what's this hide that it's made of?" 

Now Mack spoke up, " _Miss Wynne_ had Tiffany's in New York City design this special, made from the hide of a single American alligator sacrificed to make something that would be up to _her_ standards." 

Alfie looked at Mack with a  _who's talking to you_ expression and grunted a "hmmph." "Very nice.  Very nice," he said in a low tone.   

Solomons closed up the case and handed it to Ollie.  "That's that, and now our business is done," Alfie said.

Lily was further surprised.  She thought he might do something to redeem her impression of him.  "Yes," she said in a tone that obviously betrayed her disappointment, "I thank you again for your time, Mr. Solomons."  She and Mack rose and her companion turned to head for the door. 

Alfie reached over the table and touched her arm and said softly, "I'll be seeing you very soon," and gave her a wink. 

Lily was bewildered, mostly by his cold demeanor at today's meeting and now this last sentence that stymied her.  "Good morning, Mr. Solomons," was all she said and she exited the bakery. 

All Ollie could think was, "Oy, I guess that means she's still coming tomorrow."

Alfie watched her get into the automobile.  Mack had opened the door and placed his hand at the small of her back as she got in.   _Dammit, he had to be putting those hands all over the girl...the slick, dirty ole bastard._

 

Mack barely had his door shut and he was bellowing, "You see?   I knew he has an asshole!  A real fucking asshole...sorry, Lily.  I don't trust him. That _heeb_ cares only about the money."   

"Nothing to apologize for, Mack, but easy with the name calling, please." She paused, "That was a different man than the one I spoke to the other day.  I don't know what to say.  Let's just get away from here, okay?"  She felt like a first class fool for letting herself be bamboozled by the act he apparently put on at their first meeting.  On the ride back she looked out the window and wondered if New York crime bosses were so different from those in London.  Is that how she got the wool pulled over her eyes?

 

"C'mon, mate.  Pick up the pace," he roared at Ollie.  The lad carried the briefcase and pouch down the walk to the office.  Alfie entered first.  Ollie placed the two items on his desk.  "Go help Yossi to crate up them bottles for this afternoon's deliveries." 

Ollie left Alfie alone in the office.  He looked over the briefcase.  It was a truly spectacular item, one he never would have thought to purchase for himself...not in a hundred years...and Lily had it engraved for him.  He ran his fingertips over the silver panels.  _Magnificent._  

He turned his attention to to the navy blue velvet pouch.  The rope of the drawstring opening was braided gold rope.  When he took a close look he was that it was indeed gold...the gold soutashe bullion used on the epaulets of officer's dress uniforms.  Alfie drew the strings and opened the bag.  His hand emerged, gripped around the neck of a beautifully designed crystal bottle, that contained a brown liquor that he had hoped many times to sample.  The bottle was numbered, 37 of 120 bottles in this batch, from a small but famous Kentucky distillery.  Solomons admired the bottle then grabbed a glass and opened the bourbon.  He breathed in deeply at the bottle's opening.  He poured a small amount and appreciated its color in the glass.  Then he took a sip.  It was incredible, better than he could have imagined.

He sat back and gave the case another look before opening it again.  He didn't often handle this much money at one time, so he enjoyed the experience.  Alfie counted out the bundles, putting each onto his desk top until the case was empty.  The deep green silk lining was almost as impressive as the exterior.  It was then that he saw another silver panel inside the case.  It was plain, no decorative engraving, save for the single crown...a crown that was identical to the tattoos on his hands.  _She didn't miss a trick, she noticed everything._   

He was impressed with her attention to detail, and more so, with how she personalized this gift beyond what one could expect...and she had only met him the one time before today.  Alfie could tell that she didn't seem the type to do this because it was good business; she did it because it was her nature. She had chosen to bring him an extraordinary bottle of American bourbon, which meant she understood the status of the man she would be dealing with...before she even got to London.  And Lily had a briefcase designed by a very fine maker.  A briefcase...the paraphernalia of a businessman, a bona fide businessman.  He appreciated the respect she put into the selection of these items. 

He picked up the velvet pouch and flattened it out in his hands.  He felt something inside.  It was a note card.  He opened the small envelope and read the message in her florid hand,  ** _To Mr. Solomons, the man who will change lives of his fellow man for the better.  LW._** This...this is how Lily made hardened criminals with little concern for others start to feel less mercenary and move them on to become her advocates.  Quite naturally, she made them heroes, focusing on how they were able to create wide-reaching change and make them feel better about who they were when they were a part of her projects.

This effect worked a bit more quickly on Alfie Solomons.  In the privacy of his office he felt like a world champion tosser.  She had gone out of her way to notice things unique to him and put forth the effort to present him with things that were special...fit for someone of the utmost importance and stature.  No one had ever done anything like this for him except for his mum and aunts making special dishes he liked. But this was different. It struck him suddenly that he had treated Lily with far less consideration this morning. Behaving so differently than before...rude and detached because her man was there and he had wanted to maintain the powerful crime boss image.  Was he her _man_?  And why should he care?  This was supposed to be business...just business.


	26. Little Alfred's big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another in a series of bad decisions. And sometimes it takes a zayda to put you in your place. Got that, Alfie?

Elsie welcomed Ollie home with a big hug and kiss. Excited for her son's bris and naming ceremony, she had forgotten momentarily that her cousin was planning on bringing his American friend along...the gentile.

"Elsie, you know I don't repeat what I hear at work, but I think maybe Alfie's American girl might not come tomorrow.  He was real cold and overly businesslike with her today and I don't think she liked it one bit.  But he did say he'd see her again very soon and she didn't tell him otherwise."  Elsie asked, "Ollie, what kind of woman is she?  And do you think she's really Alfie's girl? I don't know who would be more destroyed if he took up with a _shiksa_ , Tante Valentina or Tante Olesya."

"I don't know, sweetheart.  He don't ever have any women down at the bakery.  There's just the two girls that work at the counter, and he doesn't mess with them. They're Mr. Strohl's relations.  I don't think she's his sweetheart...they just met.  But as for what she's like, well, she seems very friendly...smart.  She's sure able to talk circles 'round Alfie, I tell you.  And if you can believe it, Goldie has taken a shine to her."   "What?  Are you joking, Ollie?"  He replied, "No, not at all.  You've got to see it." 

"We just have to hope she doesn't come and be ready if she does, Elsie.  Oy, your mum and mine are going to _plotz_ if she comes."    Elsie told him, "We'll deal with things as they happen.  For now, let's eat.   We set everything up this morning, so the party will be ready when we arrive back from temple tomorrow.  Now let's pray and have our supper." Ollie eagerly added, "Elsie, first let me sing you the _Eishet Chayil_."   She smiled lovingly at her husband, telling him, "Yes, but I know everyday that you appreciate me."

 

The congregants and families were at the synagogue the next morning along with the _mohel_ and Rabbi Cerel.  At a very inopportune time, Goran loudly joked that he hoped the _mohel_ didn't slip and cut off little Alfred's _schmeckle_ , laughing at his own joke.  Some of the older children giggled, too.  Elsie and Ollie winced when the circumcision was performed, and it was over so quickly that the baby didn't make a big fuss.  _Mazel tovs_ and congratulations were generously given to the parents and grandparents and then everyone headed back home to see little Alfred receive his Hebrew name, and then for a party.

Alfie walked back among his mother, zayda, aunts and brothers. People in the streets noticed the large group, and when they saw Alfie, most men tipped their hats and bade him a good day.  Some women stared while others hurried into their homes, shutting themselves in behind closed doors. Mrs. Moskowitz had indeed invited Senya to accompany her to the lunch and Alfie was not happy to see her.

On the short walk back home Elsie asked her husband where the American girl was.   "Alfie said she'll join us later, during lunch."  "That's good, Ollie.  Less time for the family to make a fuss."  Mrs. Moskowitz, linked arm in arm with Senya hurried up to the front of the group to speak to the proud parents.   "I'm so glad to see that Alfred is here today.  You see that I brought Senya...so they can make things right."  Neither Ollie nor Elsie said anything in reply, they just smiled at her uncomfortably.

When the party arrived at the Schimmel's building, they saw that Elsie had the bunting from Ollie's party draped over their fence.  The back garden was set up for fewer guests than attended the party for Ollie's mates, but it was twice as lovely.  The guests stayed indoors for the naming ceremony where little Alfred was given the Hebrew name Aaron which meant Mountain of Strength.

Goran let slip that the rumor was Alfie had invited a woman to the lunch and she wasn't a Jew.  His mother and aunts were upset to learn that a non-Jew was to attend. Mrs. Moskowitz overheard his comment.  "Oh, this can't be.  Alfred bringing a woman...a gentile, when Senya is here? Is Alfred _messugener_?" 

Alfie's mum and Nanushka found him to see if the rumor was fact.  "Son, are you here alone today, or is is true that a woman friend will be joining us?" his mother asked worriedly.  "Right now I'm alone, as you can see, except for this little woman."   He had Mara in his arms and she was combing her fingers through his hair and playing with his beard.  Nanushka blurted, "But is there someone coming, Alfred...a woman?"   He slyly flashed a smile and said, "Well, there could be someone coming.  I invited a guest, just like Mena Moskowitz invited a guest." 

Mara turned to him with a dramatically sad look and said, "My Alfie...please don't be bringing any ladies here to our party.  You'll break my little heart." She stuck her bottom lip out, in a comical pout.  He laughed at what she had said, but the women did not.  

Olesya was now at their side and said, "Alfred, if you're doing this to make trouble with Mena Moskowitz or Senya, well..that's just  _verkackte._ This isn't the place for such nonsense."  "What trouble?  I only invited someone to join in the celebration!"  Nanushka leaned close to him and in a low voice, asked, "Is it true that she is not Jewish, Alfred?  Please tell me that part is a lie."  "Listen you three, aren't you always up my back about finding a nice girl?  Hmmm?  Well this one suits me just fine so let's have a nice day for the baby's sake."  Nanushka shot him the nastiest look she had ever given anyone in the family.  "You have the _chutzpah_ to do this on my grandchild's special day, Alfred.  This is disgraceful."  Yanking Valentina by the arm, she headed toward the proud parents for better company. Olesya spit at his feet.

Mara asked, "My Alfie, why don't they want you to have friends that aren't Jewish?" "My lamb, they don't want me to have _lady friends_ that aren't Jewish. They're afraid I'll fall in love with one and want her to be my sweetheart." Mara giggled, "That's silly, my Alfie. Don't they know I'm your sweetheart?" and she grabbed him around the neck and planted a loud kiss on his cheek. "Yes, you are my sweetheart. No one'll ever replace you, my Mara."

Now that the mitzvah had been fulfilled, a festive meal was served.  The tables scattered around the garden were set with wine and challah bread.  Soon boiled eggs, chickpeas, lentils, vegetables and fish arrived on large platters.  A long table nearby held trays of flaky pastry soaked with a delicious syrup and sweet bread containing almonds and raisins.  The aunts began to serve the guests, so Elsie could have a rest today. 

Zayda sat under the shade of a tree, cigar in his mouth, his cane and his dog, Sammy the staffy at his side.  He locked eyes with Alfie and cocked his head back, beckoning Alfie to join him.  "Come sit with your old zayda, sonny boy."  He patted the seat next to him for Alfie to sit.  Zayda was known for his economy of words, but when he had something to say it was wise and well-timed.  "I see you have three  _Yiddishe Mamas_ here all worked up because of you.  And it's a big day for your cousin's family.  So...is there truth to the story that you have a gentile woman coming here today...to cause upset for our Elsie and Ollie?  Or is the upset planned for someone else?"  His grandfather's tone was always low and even, as was his demeanor...the wise old man of the Jewish slums. 

Before he left for France, his grandson had set up zayda and others in the family so they would not have to worry about a roof over their heads or being short of money in case he didn't come back alive.  Alfie had offered to find them homes in a more pleasant part of the city, but zayda refused.  He talked his daughters into refusing the offer, too.  Solomons' grandfather preferred to be among his own people.  He was content in his nice flat, in a community where he was known and respected by everyone.  What more could he want?  

His grandfather's voice remained smooth and totally calm. "I sit here looking at everyone, Alfie...and they should be enjoying a celebration.  But instead they are anxious...worried...angry. And you made this happen.  Did your mama and tantes do something so terrible that they and everyone must suffer?  These ladies have suffered enough for far less. Being Jewish was their only offense.  And on a day when two mitzvahs - **Jewish** blessings - take place, they pay for your annoyance?  You can do better, boy."

Solomons was beyond being shamed, but he had to admit to himself that his grandfather was correct.  However, the wheels were in motion and there was no stopping his plan now...because the woman had just walked into the garden.  

She came down the path on the side of the building.  Dutch had picked her up and driven her here on the boss's instructions.  The sun was high and as she stepped out of the shadow of the building, it hit her long, shiny hair.  She looked around to find Alfie, but the sun in her eyes prevented her from locating him.  Elsie was the first to see her and she grabbed for her husband's arm.  "Ollie, she's like a film star..."  The dress Alfie had picked out fit like a glove and was stunning.  Her outfit was elegant, yet understated enough so that she wasn't overdressed for the occasion. The accessories completed her look perfectly.  She smiled at the guests, still seeking out Solomons.  Heads began to turn and some of the guests alerted others to the presence of the rumored shiksa who Alfie had invited.  

Mrs. Moskowitz was sitting in the corner of the garden at a table with Senya, Ollie's parents and Rabbi Cerel.  Her seat faced the house and she was the first in her group to see this newcomer.  She gasped, drawing Senya's attention.  Mena was staring toward the house at a beautiful woman.  She grabbed at Senya's hand and squeezed it tightly.  _The poor girl, embarrassed and disgraced by that shtick dreck, Alfred Solomons.  How could she have thought him a good match for her young friend._

Ollie turned to Elsie who was now staring, mezmerized, and told her, "That ain't her, Elsie.  She ain't the American girl."

The woman who had just joined the party had long, black hair that had been set to form big waves.  A rhinestone clip held her hair back behind her ear on one side.  Her face was made up with powder, rouge, kohl on her eyes and bright red lips.  From where Elsie stood, she did have a glamorous look.  Up closer, she was still pretty, but the cosmetics had added to her allure.  The woman wore red enamel on her nails to match her lips.  She opened her purse and placed a cigarette between her lips.  The decent women at this gathering didn't smoke, only some of the men.  "Oi, Alfie," she said loudly as she saw him at the table under the tree.  She waved vigorously in his direction, smiling a grin that showed a tooth missing toward the back.  Elsie dragged Ollie along to greet her...to set a good example.  She was a yard away when she noticed that the woman had doused herself in a cloying rose-scented perfume.  
  
Immediately he knew this had been a mistake.  Without seeing anyone, he heard the buzz of surprised voices increase.  Zayda said, "Now it isn't this girl's fault that you put her in this position, so don't let her feel uncomfortable.  But do the right thing, Alfred."   Alfie walked over to the young woman, who it turns out was one of his regular girls from the Dragonfly Club.  "Welcome, Dolly.  I want you to come meet my grandad."  Alfie knew zayda would be cordial and he never judged anyone.  He loved to talk to people and he was very humorous, so they sat together at the table beneath the tree.  Anyone who did make their way over were introduced to Alfie's "friend" as he presented her. No one else approached them for quite some time, but surprisingly Senya came over to the table.  

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kuznetsov, Mr. Solomons, miss..."  She extended her hand to the young woman.  "I am Senya Moffat."  Dolly introduced herself.  Senya went on in her pronounced German accent, "I wanted to say hello and let you know that I am glad to see another person join us to bless and celebrate Elsie and Ollie's baby.  May I say how pretty you look, miss? Now I will have to go back to my friends at the table, but I hope you will be enjoying yourself today.  Good bye, everyone."  This certainly surprised Solomons.  Senya spoke sincerely and had smiled at them all.  He detected no false sentiment in her words.

Rabbi Cerel visited Alfie's table a while later, and seeing this, some of the others followed. It turns out that the rabbi was not being hospitable, but wanted to find out exactly who this sultry young lady was.  Goran sat with them, interested to get a gander at the woman.  Even Mara approached them, staring at Dolly from a safe distance. She worked her way slowly up to the back of the woman's chair, hovering behind her for several minutes. Alfie kept his eye on the child the whole time. He could tell she was up to something. Then Mara spoke, wagging her finger at Dolly, "Missus, you can't be my Alfie's sweetheart because I am going to marry him soon when I'm grown up. Please don't bother yourself falling in love with him today. So if you want, you can go home now." Goran was drinking wine and spit it out all over zayda when he burst out laughing at the tike's words.

Dolly chuckled and excused herself to use the powder room.  Alfie ran a hand over his brow and hair.  Mara gave him a charming, satisfied smile now that she had informed the woman that Alfie was off limits. "So it didn't turn out to be as bad as it could have been, sonny boy, did it?"  Alfie replied, "Zayda, thanks to your prudent words, I think I owe my mother and aunties an apology."  He got up and approached the table where the three were sitting alone for the time being.  

"I believe I owe you wonderful ladies a big apology."  Each of them looked skeptical.  "I did the selfish thing today when I should've been thinking of Elsie and Ollie.  This young lady I invited did no wrong, she just accepted an invitation.  So please come and say hello.  And if you can believe it...because I can hardly believe it myself...I'm going over to thank Senya for being so gracious today."

Solomons walked back to where Senya sat.  He shook hands with Ollie's dad and kissed his mum.  He squatted between Mrs. Moskowitz and Senya, turning more toward the young woman and said, "I appreciate that you were so nice and friendly toward the lady who accepted my invitation today.  You are a nice young woman, Senya.  Especially since you didn't have to welcome her under the circumstances." She nodded and said, "I know how difficult it is to be the new person and not know anyone.  It was my pleasure to welcome your friend.  And I am sorry if my visits to your business were not welcomed.  I will not be coming again."  Mrs. Moskowitz looked coolly at Alfie and said, "Well, that's more like it." and turned to strike up a conversation with Ollie's mum.  Alfie forced a smile toward Senya and got up to leave.

The three sisters never did go over to say hello.  But Mara waited for Dolly to come back to her seat and glared at her for a while.  Zayda leaned over and said, "Mara Solomons...you're getting more and more like your uncle every day.  You know what you like and will fight to keep it for yourself."  He turned to Dolly and laughed, "She's a very sweet child.  But when it comes to her uncle, she'll make sure no one else gets his affection.  She's a funny little thing."

Alfie saw Dolly out to the car when the sun started to wane and she was off, back to the Dragonfly Club. Before she got in, he pushed a wad of pound notes into her purse and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As he walked back to the garden, in the middle of the pathway stood Senya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 1922, Jews and gentiles still didn't mix, and they certainly didn't get romantically entangled. If a Jew and a gentile married, it almost always meant being estranged permanently from your friends and family. Even within "Christian" faiths, mingling was frowned upon, with detachment from family being the result. This is the reason why Alfie's family is losing - their - shit over this woman coming to the party.
> 
> The Eishet Chayil is a Hebrew "prayer" sung by a husband on Shabbat in praise of his wife, or the women of the house, or Jewish women in general if no woman or wife is present.


	27. Plans on the fly

Early on at the party, Senya had lost interest in the conversations of the older people she was sitting with.  Too much talk about baby Alfred, his sisters, the food and how to most successfully bake a challah bread.  Rabbi Cerel wasn't much better, gently scolding her for being a spinster at the ripe old age of 22.  Didn't she know it was her duty to marry and bear Jewish children to be brought up strictly in the faith?  Wasn't she sorry to not be a dutiful wife yet, serving a husband who would lead their family and give her a home to take care of?  Thank goodness the rabbi's lumbago was acting up and he rose from the table to move around.  So with no one worth speaking to, she let her mind and her eyes wander around the garden.  Ultimately, her attention landed on Alfie and those he sat with.

Senya heard the woman was a shiksa so she studied her carefully.  Who was she?   What seemed different about the woman from Senya?  Did Alfie look like he was kinder or more interested in this young lady than how he had been with Senya at the last party?  Letting her mind stray, she wondered what she could do to get back into Alfie's good graces.  Going back to when his animosity toward her first began, she realized where her plan to catch him had gone wrong.

Alfie Solomons must not want a woman who pursues a relationship like a deal to be made. But isn't that what a marriage through a match maker was, especially for someone who had no connections in their new home, nor a reputation to recommend them as a viable and advantageous mate.   He would get a nice Jewish wife and she would get a rich Jewish husband. Her initial attempt had been too aggressive. She would just have to revise her efforts and try again to recapture his attention.  So she observed Alfie with this woman and made mental notes. 

 _He likes a fine appearance and pretty clothing._   She could make patterns for en vogue fashions from scratch and was a good seamstress. _He was laughing with the woman, so he must prefer jolly girls._   She could be jolly...very jolly if it would help.  _The lady touched him, not salaciously, but with some intimacy as if she knew him better than just friends, so he must like girls who were not overmodest._   She could put aside her innocent ways and behave more openly and friendly. But this time she would proceed more slowly and with a plan. The one thing that Senya had that this Dolly woman did not was her faith. Any fool knew that Alfie Solomons or any Jewish man might step out with a shiksa, but there was no way on earth that they would ever...EVER marry one.

Senya had seen Alfie call for Dutch and send him for the car.  When he and the woman got up, Alfie had left his hat and walking stick behind; she knew he wasn't leaving. She also knew that if she tried to speak with him in the garden, Mrs. Moskowitz would make her way over and barge in on the conversation...if he'd even talk with her. So the pathway behind the house afforded her the element of surprise with Alfie, and some privacy from Mrs. Moskowitz's curiosity.

"Hello, Mr. Solomons. This has been a lovely day, hasn't it?"  Mildly startled to turn and find her there, Alfie said, "Yeah, it has been."  She could tell he wasn't sure what to say or do, and she wasn't about to let him walk away.  "I do hope that your friend, Dolly enjoyed the party.  She is a very pretty woman."   "I believe she did enjoy herself, Senya."  _Senya._ He had used her name.  She knew that was a good sign.  And he wasn't rushing away so she thought fast.  "Mr. Solomons, if you have one minute, I would like to say my apologies to you.  I meaned no trouble...meant no trouble to come for our visit to your business."  She gave a sheepish, closed-lip smile and lowered her eyes.

"Don't give it no thought, Senya.  It's in the past." He was still appreciative that this girl had been the first to welcome Dolly, not that it really mattered much to him. It was a very unusual situation and he had been reminded that he was the one who created it. 

She couldn't be sure if he was dismissing her comment or allowing her words to wipe the slate clean.  "Please know that I apologize if I did not understand the English ways and made an enemy of you, Mr. Solomons."

 _Enemy_.  What a harsh word, especially now that he acknowledged her sociability toward Dolly.  To Alfie, enemy had a far different meaning; and even at her worst, Senya had not reached that level with him.  He said, "Senya, I thought I made it clear that I didn't have visitors at my bakery. It's not a very interesting place, and it's also dangerous to be round all those ovens and people moving about.  And I will tell you that seeing you and your brothers trying to get in when I was having a meeting didn't make me very pleased."  His look was gently reproachful.  Again she lowered her eyes.  "I am truly sorry, Mr. Solomons.  I truly am."  She turned her eyes back to him and said, "I hope we can be friends, Mr. Solomons.  London is now my home and I do not want any bad feelings that I have caused to linger between us."  As sincere as she sounded, this was simply part of her plan to slowly repair her acquaintance...and hopefully her chances of a more permanent relationship with Alfie Solomons.

"I feel very badly for my behavior and for that of my brothers.  Will you let us make it up to you somehow?  I can prepare a special food from my country for you, and since you are on your own, one evening you will not have to cook for yourself!"  "Senya, that's not necessary.  Don't go to any trouble; there are no bad feelings between us."  "It's no trouble, Mr. Solomons.  Abraham and Schlomo can bring it over one night, and they won't be trying to come through your door.  They will just hand it to you and come straight home.  Please let us do this to show our neighborly feelings and respect for you, Mr. Solomons.  Please?"

She was very petite, and her pleading eyes made her look smaller...almost like a child to Alfie.  He felt just a bit badly for Senya because she had admitted she was in the wrong and felt that she had made an enemy.  He remembered how women on the street feared him, and didn't want such a young woman who might often be among his family to feel that fear of him.  And Senya had said her brothers would come and go right back home, and she wouldn't be there with them. She had also said this was a gesture of respect; he liked that.  So what could be the problem.  It didn't look like she was going to back down from this request, so he acquiesced. "Okay then, you have your brothers come one night if that's what you want to do.  "That is good, Mr. Solomons.  If you agree, on Tuesday I will send my brothers to your house when you say it is a good time."  "You have 'em come at 7:00, right?"  "Yes, at 7:00 on Tuesday, Mr. Solomons."   He nodded and gave her a small smile. She stuck out her hand to him and they shook; then Alfie went back to the gathering.  Senya was very content that her on-the-spot plan was already looking as if it was headed in a positive direction."

When he was out of sight, Senya let out a little hoot of glee.   Her thoughts were of recipes that she could prepare, and it would have to be something delicious made and delivered in a pot or a dish that would have to be returned.  She couldn't risk waiting a month or more for Alfie Solomons to come around to the neighborhood.  She had to ensure that they would meet a bit sooner.  How else could she make another step toward becoming Mrs. Senya Solomons?

 


	28. Her name's Lily

After the weekend, Alfie Solomons walked into a storm at the distillery.  In the early hours of that morning, one of his men had been seriously injured in an automobile accident while on business.  Two others had been lifted by the police for charges stemming from their proximity to a vicious beating. They claimed that they were arrested because they were Jews who happened to be in the wrong part of town. Everyone knew that was a stretch. And the Rose and Crown had a fire round back that destroyed the rear of the business and the flat above.  City officials said that at first glance it appeared to have started by a fire in a dustbin outside, but the owner, Stanley reached out to Solomons who he was paying for protection.  He relayed information about a couple of new customers that had been in more than once in the past week or so.  They hadn't made any real trouble, but the bar man felt they were looking around too much and talking suspiciously low and close so as not to be heard.  He thought they might be communists. The pub owner referred to the two men as "oily" and dark haired.  That description could mean anything...Italian, gypsies, some Jews or any of the myriad races and nationalities that might be drinking by the docks.  Solomons sent some of his best street men out to talk to everyone who'd open their mouth willingly and to beat information out of those who wouldn't.  He needed to find out if this was Sabini's doing or not.  He didn't have to go out personally to shake some trees for information, he paid men to do this work.  

Tenzy was sent to take care of the police matter, and the boss decided that dealing with the injured man and his family was a good task for Ollie.  It would be his first time tending to business outside of the distillery.  It was a small matter, and Alfie felt he could handle this without a problem.

Alfie knew that Elsie spent her Monday mornings at home.  Daniel got the car and they headed over to her flat.  Alfie walked in and tapped her door with his walking stick.  "Oh, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company after just one day, cousin?"  He kissed her cheek and handed her a box of mandelbrot fresh from Mr. Strohl's ovens.  "Well, I told you I'd call and talk to you about this little job I have for you, but I never did phone, did I?  Didn't want to bother you with it at the baby's party either."   She invited him to sit down at her kitchen table.  "Today should I put the kettle on, Alfie?"  He said yes, that he could stay for just long enough for a cuppa and that made Elsie smile.  "Is the sun too much?  Should I draw the curtains?"  "No, no, it's fine, Elsie." 

He took his arms out of his coat's sleeves and let it drape on the back of the chair. "So, right... here's what I need from you.   There's this woman from America..."  Elsie interrupted, "The one who we all thought would be here on Saturday?"  "Yeah, I guess that's the rumor that had everyone up in arms."  She laughed, "So who was the woman you brought...are you keeping company with her?"  "Nah, just a gal I know for a while; she ain't anyone special to me." 

"All right, Alfie, I'm curious to know about this job."  "Well then don't be asking all these questions and let me get to the point."  She laughed and poked him in the arm playfully.  "Go on..." 

Elsie sat with one leg tucked under her, leaning forward with her arms on the table, anxious to hear all about this woman's project. "Elsie, I asked you to take on this job because you're smart.  I appreciate that you're never out wagging your tongue and talking about other people's business.  That's important.  But more important is that I can trust you to help this lady, and not be trying to get one over on her.  And what she needs doing is probably best done with the help of another woman...one who's kind, resourceful and puts others first.  That's you in a nutshell.  I've only met her a couple of times, but I think she's like that, too." 

Alfie explained the project, and showed her the outline that Lily had sent in her original note. "I like the way she thinks, Alfie.  I agree that this is a very good way to help people.  She must be very smart." She sighed and continued, "You'll remember more than me, but I can recall how things were when we were young.  How many times was one of our families almost out on the street?  Your grandmother had to move in with Bubbe and Zayda when her husband died because of money.   And..."  She stopped before she uttered words that she knew would hurt him.  She changed her tone, "And we always made it through, didn't we?  But Alfie, everyone knows that we don't have to live like that now thanks to you, " she patted his forearm.

He didn't look up, but said, "Family always takes care of family, yeah?"  Softly she answered, "Yeah, Alfie, they do."  He added, "...even when some of them don't deserve to be taken care of."  Now he raised his eyes to meet hers.  She frowned knowing who he was referring to and why.  

Elsie shifted to an upbeat tone to change the mood. "Okay,  Alfie, when can I meet this woman?"  He replied, "You tell me when you can give her some time and if it's all right with you, I'll set it up."   "Do I have to work from her office?"  "She doesn't have an office yet, Elsie."  "Then where will we work if she has no office?"  He told her that some of their time might be spent out in the neighborhood talking to people, that she would work out the details with this woman.  "You're still willing, Elsie?"  "Of course, Alfie.  I am very excited to do this.  I would never get a chance like this if it wasn't for you making this offer." 

"I'll give her a call when I'm back at the bakery.  Then I'll send word home with Ollie.  I expect she's anxious to get started. And I got some business with her, too."   "Can I ask what kind of business the bakery is doing with her?"   "Not bakery business, Elsie.  I'm going to see what I can do to help her find property and then workers.  I should be able to do that, don't ya' think?"  Her smile said more than her words, "Alfie, I think you are able to do anything!"  He got up and put his coat on, saying, "All right, I'm off.  Ollie will tell you something when he comes home if I speak to this woman today, right?" 

"Alfie, I don't know her name.  What is it?" 

"Lily.  Her name's Lily."  He kissed his cousin on the forehead and was off to get back to business.


	29. Concierge services

Alfie had no problems in dealing with men.  Women were a different story, though.  Elsie was easy; she never gave Alfie any bother and he trusted her more than just about anyone.  How other womens' brains worked, he didn't know.  Things never seemed straight forward with females.  Prone to tears, hissy fits, giving the silent treatment and saying one thing while meaning another...women seemed to expect you to be a bloody mind reader.  Some of them put up with tremendous amounts of crap behavior and abuse from men, yet remained steadfast. While some of 'em played or plied men with guilt, sex and affection, among other things.  And if you did something to upset them - even if you didn't know what you'd done - they were looking for an apology.  Alfie Solomons didn't do apologies...with few exceptions. 

He did try to tread gently with his mother and his aunts.  He was mostly respectful and considerate because they loved him so much.  They were just about the only women who loved him he reckoned. Sure they got on his nerves, and on his case sometimes, but they got a pass.  Hell, Alfie had apologized to them just a few days ago.  And Senya...even she got an apology after she surprised him by changing her tune, being nice to Dolly and admitting her recent bad behavior.

So how was he supposed to figure out which ones were honest and trustworthy and flush out those who were playing a game to get something from him?  His money, favors or worse yet, a wedding ring?  Regular women were too difficult to deal with for a man with limited capacity for _nonsense_ , that's why he stuck with the whores and one-time encounters at the pub.

What he had to do next wasn't about any woman acting up, but instead, what mystery might be happening inside her brain...caused by him.

 

Solomons had already picked up the phone once, and put it back down in his effort to call Lily.  It had sunk in how poorly he had dealt with her on Friday, and when he replayed the three minute meeting in his head, Alfie knew she must have walked out thinking less of him. If he had affected her like he thought, she'd had three days to stew about it. This was not exactly the way he wanted to get things started with her.

Solomons picked up the telephone directory and found the number for the florist nearby Lily's hotel.  "Hello.  I have a question for ya'.  I know there's a meaning to certain flowers.  What flowers are good for making peace with a woman...like an apology kind of thing?"  He listened, then spoke, "Oh yeah?  And do they smell nice? Because all these flowers have got to smell nice.  Good.  What other flowers then?"  The person on the other end of the line described a few more blooms and their implied meanings.  Alfie placed his order, "I need a bouquet...not some big arrangement like for a funeral.  Put in the best smelling flowers and make 'em look good.  Here's where I need it sent, and it needs to get there in the next hour even if that's extra.  What'll all this cost, 'cause I'm sending someone over to pay you right now."

Daniel shot over and paid for the bouquet.  Within the hour, a stunning bouquet of blues, whites, purples and pinks, complimented with deep colored greenery was delivered to the Verlaque House Hotel.  Lily was out so the concierge, Gerald accepted the flowers, putting them aside with a telegram from New York. He saw that the delivery slip listed the name of the sender...Alfie Solomons. Gerald knew that name.  Many people knew it.  He wondered what this nice young woman was doing getting such a beautiful bouquet from a criminal. Something for him to put into his memory bank.

In an hour, Solomons called the florist to confirm the delivery had arrived.  "Yes, Mr. Solomons.  The delivery was accepted by the hotel concierge a quarter of an hour ago."

Lily and Mack arrived back at the hotel ten minutes after the delivery.  Gerald, who had handled several special requests from Lily since her arrival had been pondering her connection to a Jewish gangster.  "Miss Wynne, welcome back.  These arrived for you a short time ago."  He handed over the large fragrant bundle of artfully arranged blooms and the telegram.  "Thank you, Gerald.  How lovely."  She inhaled deeply, appreciative of the beautiful mix of scents.  Mack was behind her, and he was wondering if the flowers were an accompaniment to the communication.

"Who's the telegram from, Lily?"  With the bouquet tucked into the crook of her arm, she opened the message and read it.  She finished and handed it over to Mack, burying her nose back into the flowers. He saw the telegram was from her mother, "Well that's lovely news, isn't it, Lily?  Your sister, Catherine's engaged to be married." 

"Good for her if that's what she wants.  It's her funeral."  McGuiness shook his head, curious that she never reacted to the news of engagements, weddings and babies the way other women did. "That Wesley will have her tied down to their home, hosting his business connections or their wives in no time.  Have you ever been around them when he's spoken about having a family...a large family?  Do you think  he'll be lending a hand?  No!  She'll be doing it all.  Sure she'll have help, but she can kiss her own social life and interests good-bye."  Mack just rolled his eyes at her comment and suggested they have a bite of lunch.

Once again, her favorite table by the window was unoccupied.  She placed the bouquet on the window sill.  The fragrance was strong enough that she could continue to enjoy the glorious aroma.  "So, did your mother send  those along with the telegram?" 

"No...they're from Mr. Solomons." 

She didn't know what to make of this gesture, but Mack wasn't happy to hear this. "I think I just lost my appetite." 

She smiled at him, giving a little laugh through closed lips.  "If nothing else, they smell wonderfully." 

"Lily, he's out for the dough alone, and as much as he can get.  You know how these Jews are.  Plus, he's a criminal. The money is all that matters to a creep like him." 

"Come on, Mack; let's not generalize.  He's a gangster, that's why he's looking for as much as he can grab. At least I know what I have to contend with.  The next hurdle is NOT letting him have control over the records so he can toy with the numbers and bump up his percentage." 

"Good luck with that, my girl," Mack laughed. 

"I managed to remove Schwedler from that part of the business, didn't I?  And he was the first one of them I dealt with.  I hope I have as much success with Solomons."

"Miss Wynne, there's a call for you...a _Mr. Solomons_.  You may take it in my office if you wish," the concierge informed her.  She raised an eyebrow to Mack and excused herself. 

The concierge glanced toward Mack and the look between them let the other know that Solomons' reputation was known to them both.  Mack felt the man's look and the tone with which he announced the caller's name said something that made it clear that he knew more about Solomons than just his reputation.  He asked, "Gerald, a concierge at a good hotel like this one surely knows a lot about a lot of things."  Gerald nodded to affirm.  "What can you tell me about this Alfie Solomons character?" 

"Not much good, Mr. McGuiness."  Mack grimaced and pulled a few pounds from his billfold, handing them to the concierge and looking to see if Lily was around, "We'll talk about this later when the lady's not around." 

"As you wish, Mr. McGuiness," he answered and left to go about his business.

"Hello, this is Miss Wynne speaking."

"Well hello, Lily!  Alfie Solomons here." He sounded like the Alfie from their first meeting, but she wasn't buying it. 

"Hello, Mr. Solomons.  Good afternoon, and thank you for the flowers." 

He said, "Well, yeah, I hope you like 'em."  Lily replied, "I do.  And to what do I owe this call, Mr. Solomons?"  Her tone was a bit more businesslike today, he noticed.  Not surprised he went on, "I was wonderin' when we could meet again.  I have someone to help you in the Jewish neighborhood, and I have a property I want you to look at with me."

 _Well, at least he was doing something for the dear sum she had paid him the other day_.  "Sir, I will make myself available when you are free.  I am anxious to get started."  Alfie returned, "So I got you a very trustworthy young woman to help you; she's my cousin.  You've met her husband, Ollie who works for me." 

Lily was glad they were speaking by phone because she made a terrible face.  _Ollie?  He seemed like a bit of a bumbler, so what could his wife be like?  Of course Solomons would help himself by helping out his family.  And now she was probably stuck with this woman._

"That's fine, Mr. Solomons.  Please let me know when I can meet with her."  Lily sounded a lot more cool to him than he expected. 

"Everything all right, Lily?" 

"It certainly is, Mr. Solomons.  Is your cousin available to meet sometime this week?" 

"Yeah, she can meet you any day with just a bit of notice.  She has children to take care of and would have to make arrangements for them to be cared for." 

 _Oh great, she's his cousin AND she's got kids.  How's that going to work out?,_  Lily was thinking to herself.  She was sure this could be a disaster that he had thrust upon her.  "If your cousin is available tomorrow, please let me know what time I can get together with her, and where she would like to meet."

He offered, "Why don't you two ladies let me take you for lunch at noon tomorrow.  Will that work for your schedule, Lily?"  "I will make it work, Mr. Solomons.  Please let me know where I should be and I will be glad to get started."

"I hope you won't mind me being there. My cousin's eager to start, but she hasn't worked before so I'd like to be there for your introduction." 

"I have no issue with that arrangement, Mr. Solomons." 

 _Whew...she wasn't letting up on the "Mr. Solomons" and her strictly professional tone_.  "Would you like me to send my car to collect you tomorrow, Lily? 

"No thank you, Mr. Solomons.  Mr.McGuiness will drive me."

Lily wasn't thrilled to know that now he was telling her that this woman was not only his cousin, but she had more than one child, was married to Ollie and she had never worked before.  Great...just great!  And she would be going to lunch with the two of them tomorrow.  She had better perfect her poker face by noon the next day.  She had a feeling she was going to need it.

When she returned to the table, Mack wanted to know what went on.  "He's found a woman to help me make connections with the Jews.  And you're going to have to drive me tomorrow because I'm having lunch with them at noon."  For the second time today, Mack was shaking his head.  

 

Lily was going out to visit a museum, and Mack encouraged her to take the car. He spied Gerald in his office and poked his head in.  "Please let me know when you have a few minutes, Gerald.  I'd like to finish our conversation."   

"Mr.McGuiness, I am very much free at the moment.  Please come in."

"Okay, so now you know that Miss Wynne has business with Mr. Solomons.  I could tell that you know a little something about him, and I'd like to know what that is."  Mack peeled a ten pound note from his billfold and handed it over to Gerald.  "Let me just tell you that Miss Wynne's business is legit.  She just needs some help from Solomons, and for him to stay out of her way.  She paid for that."

"First, Mr.McGuiness," Gerald's posh accent had changed to a pronounced cockney version, "call me Jerry when it's just us."  Mack was surprised.  "I grew up in the area run by Solomons, though he's a sight younger than m'self. Still live nearby now. From young 'uns to the old folk, everyone knows an Alfie Solomons tale or two. There's stories galore about that man I could tell you." 

Mack burst in, "Well get to talking, man."  "Are you at liberty to tell me what business Miss Wynne's involved with Solomons in?"  Mack relayed the short version of Lily's project and how the Jew fit into the picture.

"Most o' the stories are bad, as is his reputation. And I guess most're true. He was in the war and to hear it told, he was a right nuisance to the enemy. Came home with a _necklace_ festooned with the fingers, noses and ears of the poor buggers he got hold of. You could've choked an elephant with it.  But he ain't had half the troubles that some lads came back with...battle fatigue and all.  He did come back more vicious, though.  His brother, James was with him over there.  Came back in one piece, and he didn't fare so well with the head troubles. Both of 'em had plenty of hardship before they left, with that devil of a dad of theirs.

The father...now there's a mean piece o' work, indeed.  My dad knew Alfie's father in their youth and said he was a decent chap from a nice enough family.  But something happened that landed him in the cells for a while.  After that he wasn't the same.  Tried to get back on track.  Found him some girl, but the father got rid of him.  He was still doing okay when he met Mrs. Solomons, but whatever was haunting him, he just never recovered.  Gotten worse, in fact.  Not a very good husband or dad...gambling, drinking, staying away from home for long stretches. Beat those boys half to death when he was around...the wife got it, too.  The mum's a good lady; had a hard life because of her husband.

Now Alfie, he's a whole story unto 'imself.  I believe the rabbi had him lined up for a religious life.  Didn't last, though.  Alfie's always been a tough lad with a wild streak.  Never a bad chap as a child, just wild.  Remember seeing 'im myself...running the streets up to mischief.  Supposed to be very smart, but not smart enough to get out of his own way, though.  I blame it on the dad, that bugger.  Like I told ya', he beat those two boys somethin' awful.  And when he was around laying hands on the missus, Alfie was riling him up so he'd take the beating instead of his mum.  Poor woman worked to keep a roof over their heads, even the bloody husband.  Alfie and James were in the streets stealin' or tryin' to do some kind of work to get the money to feed the family.  Ya' know, Alfie had two sisters...his twin sister and a little lass.  The dad didn't lay hands on the girls, but he killed them, he did.  Dead drunk, he left them in the flat and the fumes from the coal stove got 'em.  Mother came home to find the wee girls dead...seven and three years old.  Damned shame.  Alfie used to walk around with the wee one on his shoulders all the time.  He loved those two girls.  It almost killed the mum.

When he was gettin' older, he got wiser with his crimes, and did more of 'em. Worked for other criminals, too.  He had plenty o' varied knowledge and skills which made him valuable to those lacking these abilities.  He's daring, too.  I could chew yer ear off about all that nonsense.  He can crack a safe or a few heads just as easy.  Alfie was, however, smart enough to start acquiring buildings in the slums before the war.  Owns a damn lot of 'em still to this day from what I hear.  Half I think he menaced the owners to get hold of some of 'em.  I'll give 'im this much, he never takes advantage of the widows or the old folks.

"Have you ever met Solomons, Mr. McGuiness?"  Mack said that he had met him just the once a few days ago. "Did you notice the gap in his beard, down the side of 'is face?  The father gave him that scar.  Beard never does fill in where the old man cut him open with a knife.  Beat the brother, James across the face with a belt so bad that he all but blinded the boy in one eye.  But that kid followed Alfie into the war...maybe to get away from the beatings.

Before he left, he had a good racket goin'.  When he came back from the war, he returned to crime with a vengence. Maybe that's what the war did to him. But I think it's really what a hard life did to him that turned him bad.  Part of his business is legitimate...book making at the dog and horse tracks and that bakery we all know is more of a distillery than turnin' out bread and rolls.  He's also runnin' a protection racket for a lot of the pubs, clubs and other businesses.  You better pay Alfie Solomons what you agreed to when it's due...or you'll know the reason why.  He'll burn you out, bomb you, cut you or beat you till he gets what's owed him.  You don't cross Alfie Solomons and walk away unscathed.   The one thing that no one is fool enough to do is mess with his family.  That's an automatic death sentence.  I guess that it boils down to Alfie Solomons being a hard core criminal.  But I guess life turned 'im into that, didn't it." Jerry realized that through recollecting stories of Alfie Solomons' past, that his badness was just a part of the man, but that to some he was not evil.

"Jerry, I don't think I want to know any more today.  I'm concerned for Lily continuing her business with him." 

Gerald quickly said,"I will tell you the truth, I don't think she has much to concern herself with him.  He's good with the ladies...not in that way.  Good like he don't hurt 'em.  Jesus, I remember him with those two wee sisters.  He had his twin sister by the hand and the babe in his arms.  Always had an eye out for them.  Heard he's very good to his girl cousin, too." 

Mack told the man, "That's probably the one he's going to have working with her." 

Gerald replied, "Then it's doubtful that any harm will come to Miss Wynne, from Solomons himself.  I do believe that the man - as bad as he is -isn't mean when it comes to ladies."

"You can't fault me for being wary, Jerry, can you?  She can handle herself, but I need to know who she's dealing with."   

"No, Mr. McGuiness, but if I was a betting man, I'd bet your young lady is fairly safe enough around Solomons. Just keep a very close eye on her, sir."  Mack wasn't buying the parts that didn't paint Solomons as pure evil, but was glad to have some insight into the criminal Lily was about to be in the company of tomorrow.


	30. It's taken care of...

The day was cold and rainy, and upon arriving back from mass, Gerald handed Lily a message from Solomons. It asked her to meet him at Bloom's Restaurant on Brick Lane today.  "Gerald, can you tell me anything about this restaurant and the area it is located in?"  "Surely, miss. Bloom's is a well-known restaurant about two miles from the hotel.  It caters to the Jewish community, is very respectable and it serves kosher food." The man paused, "I can have something prepared for your arrival in case you are not accustomed to that fare, miss?"  "No, that won't be necessary, Gerald. Thank you all the same."  He continued, "May I call you a taxi when you are ready?"  "Mr. McGuiness will be driving me today, thank you."  "I do hope you enjoy yourself, miss.  Are you meeting friends?"  "My visit to Bloom's is for business. Thank you, Gerald."  He had hoped to find out a bit more...maybe later.  As a concierge, it is always good to know as much as possible so that you may be of service to the guests...and satisfy your own curiosity.

She had gotten all of the information that she needed.  Knowing that she'd be meeting his cousin, who she assumed was likely to be "regular folk", Lily opted to dress modestly for the lunch.  She put out a shin-length aubergine skirt, a white shirtwaist blouse and a black wrap that she'd pin with a green enamel brooch.  Lily undid her hair and began to brush it, wondering what today's version of Alfie Solomons would be like.  She braided her hair loosely and rolled it up into a simple style.  As she did everyday, she wore the only earrings she had...hinge-back with small garnets in an oval cut with a single, tiny pearl hanging down below each gem and a single thin sterling silver bangle adorning her wrist.

 

Elsie had questioned Alfie about the woman she was to meet today.  He told her what he knew...she was from New York City, a Catholic - which made Elsie a bit apprehensive - she was around Elsie's age from what he could tell, and she was smart and business-like.  She had her own car which she drove, but she also had a man who ferried her around. Elsie had never met an American; she usually stuck to the environs of her own neighborhood and the Jewish community in particular.  She did know that most people, Jews and gentiles alike, didn't have a good opinion of papists.  However, she liked the sound of the project and vowed to reserve judgement on this woman until they met.  She just hoped she wouldn't be stuck up and have ways that were too fancy. 

 

Mack grumbled the whole ride to the restaurant. Everything about Solomons rubbed him the wrong way. The information Gerald shared last night didn't help to make Mack feel any better about this whole situation.  Lily hadn't envisioned any scenarios about how things might go today.  She was going to let the meeting play out however it did.  "Mack, please stop.  Today I'm going to meet a woman and he'll just happen to be there.  If he's a jerk, then he's a jerk.  There's nothing your _kvetching_ will do to change it."  She laughed at his reaction to her using a Yiddish word. "Lighten up, man.  Are you coming in with me?"  "Oh, I'll come in all right, but I ain't sitting with that Jew.  I wanted to knock him out last week, and I don't want to get myself worked up again."  "Very well, then you sit wherever you want and I'll take care of my business."  They had arrived at the restaurant and walked in together. Lily had noticed the only enormous sedan on the street, parked on the curb at the door, so she knew Solomons must already be inside. She was a few minutes early, but didn't see Solomons anywhere.  The owner approached, asking if they wished to be seated.  "I'm meeting someone, sir, but my friend will take a table, please."  "What is your party's name, miss?"  "Mr. Solomons and his guest," she replied.  The man's face lit up, "Oh, Mr. Solomons...right this way.  He has a table reserved."  

The establishment was homey and simple, but had a real charm.  Dark wood furnishings were covered with white cotton tablecloths.  Each table had a small vase containing red flowers. The work stations were also dark wood with pale marble tops.  Half of the tables were already occupied and waiters darted from the kitchen to the customers and back.  The man led her to a quiet table toward the back of the restaurant.  It was a banquette surrounded by forest green velvet panels, tied back with mustard colored roping.  The table coverings were white linen. And unlike the other tables, this one had a vase filled with greenery, violets and lily of the valley blooms in the center. They must have cost a fortune since they were out of season.  Lily could tell that this was a special table. Linen instead of cotton, the velvet drapes which could made the space more private, and the centerpiece. She had priced out both flowers and a few others recently - they were spring blooms - and decided that the cost was far too dear, though the aromas were hypnotizing.

Lily saw Alfie and a woman, appearing to be having a jolly chat.  "Mr. Solomons, your guest has arrived," the man called out.  "Yeah, right, Saul, I'll take it from here, mate.  He stood, followed by Elsie who was smiling widely.  "Hello there, Lily. Lily Wynne, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Elsie Schimmel."  Elsie's hand shot out to greet the woman.  "So glad to meet you, Miss Wynne."  "And I you, Mrs. Schimmel."  Elsie quickly replied, "Please...call me Elsie."  "Thank you, Elsie, and I hope you'll call me Lily."  Alfie's cousin nodded.  The seating was a large, semi-circular leather bench, "Here you go; sit yourself down, Lily. Yeah, right here." He patted the seat to his right and Lily slid in, but not too closely. She placed a small black clutch bag between them.  As she slid by his side, he inhaled, knowing that her scent would be lovely, and he was correct. She had on the same fragrance that she'd worn that day on the docks. It was exotic with the scents of mild orange peels and coriander. "You're looking lovely today, Lily."  She wondered if this was the first Alfie, the second one, or had he a new persona that he'd introduce today.

"Thank you, Mr. Solomons.  I hope I haven't kept you waiting," she said, moving her eyes to both of her companions.  "You're early, miss.  We've only just arrived ourselves," Elsie said excitedly. "I hope you're both hungry.  I've ordered something special for us, then we can get to our business, yeah?." Whichever Alfie this was today, he was back to using that lively tone, full of inflection.  He raised his fingers to alert Saul that they were ready. Two waiters came over quickly with an ice bucket and three glasses. Mack looked on from across the room, wishing he had a better view of Lily; it was Solomons' mug  who he had the clearest view of from here. And he was none too pleased to see the seating arrangements. "Now I've gotten us some champagne, so we can start off our dealings right." Elsie remarked, "Champagne? Alfie, this is certainly a surprise." The waiter poured for the ladies, then Solomons like Alfie had instructed the owner earlier this morning. "I'd like to raise a toast... to two lovely ladies, to success, and to new friendships. Cheers!" The three raised their glasses, but Lily was confounded by his toast. _New friendships_? _Lovely ladies_? This didn't sound like a business-related toast to her.  Elsie giggled, a stream of bubbles tickling her nose with her first sip. "Woo...I didn't expect that.  I've never had champagne before.  Have you, Lily?"  

"Once or twice, Elsie," Lily said with a smile.  She didn't want to come off as too worldly and risk making the young woman feel unsophisticated in any way.  Alfie found her claim hard to believe because he had been having her followed and observed since their first telephone call. He knew she had champagne on at least three occasions recently. Solomons guessed that she was being considerate of his cousin.  And while Lily did indeed look lovely today, her outfit was simpler than what he had seen her wear previously.  He assumed that this, too, was done for Elsie's benefit. He stored this kindness away in his head.

Elsie had noticed immediately that Lily was very tall...she looked as tall as Alfie. And she was much darker than most women in London.  She had golden hair and big blue eyes, so she was probably dark from being out in the sun.  She also noticed that Lily smiled a lot and had perfect teeth...all of them still in her head.  She didn't look too posh.  Her clothing was well-made, but wasn't fancy, nor were the pieces she wore on her ears and wrist.  What she did spy was a long scar on Lily's arm, under the bracelet, going up beyond the cuff of her sleeve.  Lily appeared to have very refined manners and was very well spoken, which made Elsie feel a slight twinge of intimidation. Solomons' cousin accepted as the waiter offered to refill her champagne coupe. In fact, she accepted when he offered a bit later on, too.

A delicatessen tray arrived, accompanied by crispy miniature potato knishes and little stuffed cabbage rolls made with ground beef, cubed duck, rice and a nice sweet and tart gravy. Lily asked her lunch companions to excuse her and she blessed herself and said grace silently before eating. The cousins looked at one another curiously despite the Jewish practice of blessing food before eating.

Elsie noticed that Lily ate everything with a knife and fork, very particularly. A waiter who looked nervous, brought a pot of tea which was poured into clear drinking glasses.  The group talked about the project at length while they enjoyed their first course.  "How will I be helping you, Lily?" the young woman inquired. "Elsie, I  don't want to presume what the people need, so you and I are going to go out and talk to them...figure out what their greatest needs and challenges are.  We'll take note of the number of children without parents, old folks who are on the streets or close to it, and women alone who have children to provide for. We'll figure out what these people need to feed themselves and keep a roof over their heads without losing their dignity or doing work that they would never do unless it was a last resort."  Elsie understood that she meant women selling their bodies. "And then there are the older children who are already on the streets, doing things they shouldn't.  I'd like to see that we get them educated and give them training so they can take on decent jobs." Elsie spoke, "You see so many young men running the streets with no respectable employment.  It's very sad, and there seems to be more of them every time you turn around.  I'm looking forward to starting and helping you to begin your work."  Elsie thought for a moment and added, "If the project can handle it, there are still so many men who were in the war that haven't gotten back on their feet. Maybe they could be included?" Lily, impressed by the insight said, "I hadn't thought about that. I suppose in New York City, it isn't as noticeable of a problem. So let's look into that. Thank you, Elsie." Eager to contribute, Elsie asked a series of intelligent questions, offered information that was vital to the success of the project and clearly knew the challenges that the poor faced, and the hurdles that she and Lily would encounter.  This made Lily feel so much better about Solomons' choice of co-worker for her.  Lily also noticed that he looked proudly at his cousin as she spoke, pleased by what she had to add to the conversation.

"My cousin tells me you don't yet have an office."  "That's correct, Elsie. Once a site is secured, my intention is to build an office first."  The Jewish woman responded,  "It's rather unorthodox, but I have an idea."  Alfie was curious to see what she had to say next.  "I ask you to consider working from my home."  Lily was surprised at this proposal, and Alfie couldn't believe she had suggested it.  "In the spirit of helping mothers who work, operating out of our flat will allow you and I to be closer to the community. And it will give me flexibility with regard to my family.  I have extra room because my landlord knocked down a wall last year, making two flats into one."  She looked over to her cousin, "Isn't that right, Alfie?"  "Yeah, I guess it is, love.  Does your husband know you're making this offer?"  She replied, "Yes, it was Ollie who inspired the thought.  My mother and aunts will mind the children, but I can be close to the them if they need me, allowing me to work a few more hours a day. We might even invite women to come there to speak with us over tea. It will make for a more conversational experience. And I can keep an eye on things so I'm not worrying about rushing back to prepare meals and such.  So, will you consider this idea, Lily?"

"Elsie, that is a brilliant idea...as long as you do have the room and it won't be an imposition."  "No imposition at all, Lily.  Baby Alfred is newborn and has no need for a room of his own.  And the kitchen table is large and the room's bright.  And there's also the back garden where we have a large table set up."  "Elsie, I will accept your offer on one condition...that in addition to your salary you allow me to pay you extra for the use of the space and we agree that you do not take the cost of any expenses from your own pocket ever."  Surprised, Elsie informed her, "Alfie is paying me."  Lily looked to Alfie and gently said, "I thought our understanding was that I would be paying all salaries and expenses. No need for you to assume this task, Mr. Solomons.  I wouldn't put you out by asking you to take care of such details.  You're already far too busy with your own businesses."  "Yeah, well, I asked my cousin to take this job on, so I'll pay her salary."  Lily insisted, "Indeed you won't, Mr. Solomons...please."  Alfie Solomons wasn't in the habit of havin' no woman tell him how things were going to be. Lily smiled at him and continued in her kindest voice, "Please let me deal with all of the salaries so you can focus on your part of our business.   And of course, I will honor any agreement with regard to the amount of Elsie's wages.  Will that work for you, Mr. Solomons?"  She was hoping that her very gentle tone and the fact that she was making this request in his cousin's presence would affect his answer.  He took a moment to reply.  But before he could, Elsie added her voice.  "Alfie, I hope you don't mind, but if Lily needs any help with the books in the beginning, you already know how good I am with numbers and keeping things organized."  She turned to Lily, "And if you want the help, please know that I find this type of work very simple.  I've done the family budgets for my own household and my grandfather, mum and aunt for years now. I even help out at the temple keeping the books including for the fundraising drives and holiday collections.  I'm quiet good, or so I've been told."  Alfie hadn't known this much about his cousin's secret talent.

 _These two had just met, and already I'm gettin' worked out of  the dealings_.  He knew he couldn't win without getting aggressive, and it hadn't been his plan to overstep Lily's authority in the first place.  Not until that big, slick bastard came in with her to the meeting struttin' round like he was some big shot.   So Alfie eased off, "All right, you two.  You can take care of the payroll, Lily, and if it's no interference you two work out who does the books till it's time to hire someone full time. I ain't gettin' involved, yeah?"  Elsie was extremely pleased with herself. Lily was just relieved.

A number of the guests took note of the well-known man dining with the two women in the private booth. Mack noticed some of them whispering to each other, while others quickly turned their attention away before being seen. The mouth-watering main course was brought to the table...chicken and olives with a lemon sauce.  Plates of latkes, tzimes, a cucumber salad and farfel soon followed and Alfie served both of his companions.  Elsie was mildly amazed to see her cousin...a man serving ladies...in public, to boot.  "Well, well cousin...I'm glad to be having luncheon with such a modern man."  She chuckled; and try as she might to avoid it, Lily looked at Elsie and smiled, too.  "Don't be gettin' used to it.  I'm only trying to make a good impression on our lovely and charming guest, Elsie."  Lily felt her face warm as a flaming blush crept over it.  She cast her eyes downward.  This intense instant rosiness and her response was not lost on Elsie, and especially not on Alfie. 

Elsie knew immediately that Alfie was flirting. His cousin lightly kicked Solomons under the table, smiling over at him.  She knew it was utterly ridiculous to think that a gentile woman would consider any Jewish man as a suitor and vice versa, but she enjoyed witnessing Alfie's flirtatious efforts so much that should couldn't help herself. _But surely he wouldn't keep this up because nothing could ever come of a flirtation with a shiksa._   However, this was a side of Alfie that she had never seen, not even with his guest, Dolly at her recent party, not with Senya or anyone else...not that her cousin had brought any women around to meet the family. He barely came round on his own.

Lily was taken aback by how long it took to recover her natural color and be able to lift her gaze again.  She knew they had both noticed, and had also detected Elsie's little exchange under the table with her cousin.  What could she do but make light of the situation.  "All right now, I'm not accustomed to receiving compliments so we'll chalk this up to inexperience with flattery and get on with our business."  She chuckled, her light-heartedness made clear.

"I find that very difficult to believe," Alfie said quickly.  "Well believe it, Mr. Solomons."  Elsie thought that if that were true, how sad it must be.  They had just met, but Elsie had taken an immediate liking to Lily.  How could it be that someone so smart, pretty and delightful wasn't flooded with praise and kind words?

As they ate their meal, Lily asked Elsie about her life, enjoying the stories of her family, especially her children.  She spoke of the rest of the family, careful not to reveal anything about Alfie.  Elsie would always remain discreet where he was concerned. But the little she did share about him, she praised his good nature and generosity...and his sense of humor. He contested, "Yeah, well I slipped her some coin before you got here so she'd say such nice things, didn't I. All lies!  Shame on you, Elsie." His cousin shook her head and smiled. She was feeling quite woozy, having consumed three glasses of the champagne that she decided she really liked.

Elsie thought today she had seen a side of Alfie that he had never shown before, and she liked it.  He was so much more like the younger Alfie...before the war and the infrequent appearances over the last few years.  Now he was almost always absent from most family events, Shabbat, their day to day lives...all due to his businesses, most of which was spoken of in hushed tones by some of the men.  She had missed that old version of him, more for his sake than for her own.

The owner of the restaurant came to the table.  "And how are you enjoying your meal and the service, Mr. Solomons?"  "Everything's excellent, very good, Saul.  Now what ya' got for these fine ladies next, mate?"  "I'll be right back, Mr. Solomons"  The man rushed off to ready their next course.  Elsie spoke, "Pardon me while I excuse myself," getting up to use the powder room.  Now it was just Lily and Solomons and she felt a bit uneasy.  He had been overly pleasant, but his past behavior left her wondering what he might say or do now. She half expected him to lean in and growl something menacing into her ear.  He might lash out for her insistence on keeping all of the records, or for pressing him in front of his cousin.  Or maybe they'd sit there awkwardly with nothing to say until Elsie returned.  She just didn't know...

Mack noticed the young woman get up and he walked back to where they sat, towering down over the table, "Everything all right, Lily?  Can I do anything for you?"  "Nah, mate," Alfie waved a hand dismissively at Mack,  "She's fine with me.  You can go back where you came from, right."  Mack's eyes widened in anger.  Lily just looked up at him with an almost imperceivable shake of the head which he took as a sign for him to do nothing.  The hulking man never took his eyes off of Lily, nodded to her and walked back to his table. He hated the thought of leaving her so close to Solomons, all alone.

"Now what's he all about...coming up on us like I mean you harm or somethin'?"  Solomons moved a few inches closer to her, pretending to be shifting in his seat.  "Mr. McGuiness is sometimes...overprotective.  It's just the two of us here so he feels responsible for me.  I'm sure he just asking if there was anything he could do for me.  No harm intended."  "Yeah, well, I'm not sure that's what he meant."  Lily answered, "I'm sure it is, Mr. Solomons."  She turned to face him, "Please...take my word for it."  Alfie tilted his head, narrowing his glare as he looked into her face, "I can't blame him for keeping such a close eye on you, then, can I?  But I know you can take care of yourself, so tell me where's your bag of tricks today, Lily?"  "Mr. Solomons, I didn't think that I had any need to defend myself at a lunch with another young lady present...or if I had been alone with you." "But we're not alone, are we?" His voice turned low and sensuous.  Feeling the need to lighten the tone, Lily spoke almost playfully, "You did say you'd never give me cause to need those items around you, did you not?"  "I did.  I did, indeed, Lily.  So...when I take you to look at this property, is that there gorilla going to be following us?"  "Yes, I believe Mr. McGuiness will expect to be everywhere that I go."  "Is that right?  Does he go _everywhere_ with you, Lily?"  She didn't like the sound of that question...the implication that there was more to Mack's concern for her.  "No, sir, he does not.  But he does go with me whenever I have business."  Her tone was straight-forward and her expression gave away the fact that she didn't appreciate the question.  "Just askin', Lily.  Now, will you be ready to take a ride to see the property after we're done here?"  

"Yes, sir, my entire day is clear, Mr. Solomons."  "Lily, you've _got_ to stop with the _sirs_ and _misters_.  You're making me feel like an old _geezer_."  Lily almost let a smile slip out, looking at the animated way he twisted up his face - dejected - when he said this.  "It will take a lot more than that to change how I address you, Mister Solomons...so you'll just have to get used to hearing it.  I mean it as a sign of respect."  Alfie liked hearing that this young thing was showing him respect, but she had left herself open for him to continue on.  "Oh yeah, what will it take then, Lily...for you to start callin' me Alfie?" His voice was almost a velvety growl and he was looking straight into Lily's eyes. 

Elsie had returned to the table, and not a moment too soon for Lily.  She felt another blush was coming on, and the young woman's presence halted the prospect of Solomons knowing he had a continued affect on her.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Elsie inquired.  "Nothing, Elsie.  Mr. Solomons was just asking if I would be free to see a property he's found."  "Where is the property, Alfie?," his cousin asked. She knew Lily needed an enormous amount of land, and couldn't think of a spot within the area that suited that plan.   "It's that street over by where Moishe and his wife used to live...Berson Street...over to the corner of Howell and down to the Praeger Road."  Elsie knew the spot and it was filled with houses.  _What was his plan?_   She hoped he wasn't going to kick out poor people and give over the property to this woman. That wouldn't do! His cousin also knew that he owned two of those buildings...the best kept on the street.  Unafraid, Elsie challenged him, "And what about the people living there now?  Isn't there something closer to the docks that you can find?  There are a good number of buildings a few blocks in from your bakery that aren't occupied!"

"Elsie, it ain't even a done deal.  Lily's got a plan, and I've got a plan, too. Everything will work out."  "I'd like to know what's on your mind, cousin, because the thought of putting poor people out on the street doesn't sit easy with me."  Lily felt like this was about to turn into an argument and she could tell that Elsie was probably able to stand her ground.  "Mr. Solomons, if this is an occupied area, I think you need to share your thoughts before I go anywhere."  Elsie's expression was serious, she was nodding her head in agreement to Lily's request for more details. Alfie seemed to be stalling, giving off little grunts and groans and not making eye contact.  "Alfie, what's - your - plan?"  Elsie was insistent. 

"All right, then.  Since you got to know, then I guess I have to tell you."  He seemed annoyed to be pressed into revealing his idea.  "You see those empty buildings on the docks, and the shanties behind them right on the wharf, well, I'm looking into buying them m'self."  "For what?" Elsie demanded.  "The big spot on Berson is the only place 'round the area that I can easily get for Lily.  Yeah, there's people there, but they can move.  And if I can buy up these buildings by the docks, then I can make 'em into dwellings for those people...move 'em from one place to another.  It ain't that far away."  Elsie's face went blank, "And are you thinking of cramming them into old factory buildings that aren't meant for human dwellings?"  She was agitated now.   Alfie said, "No, no...don't get your bloomers in a twist."  He gave her a smart-alecky response.  " _I wasn't going to say anything_ , but I'm going to fix up those buildings and rent 'em out...IF the deal goes through.  I'll fix em up nice so there's running water and new everything.  It's a good investment.  And those people'll be glad to have a decent place to live for a change."  Elsie looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Are you sure, Alfred Solomons?  You're not trying to fool me, are you?"  "Nah, I ain't fooling you.  I can get all of those buildings for a song."  _Of course he could, he had something on all of the owners, not to mention he could manage to take them for nothing if he wanted to_.  "Elsie, I ain't no _golem_.  I'm not putting anyone out onto the street or taking advantage of 'em.  This is good business...a good investment. All right?" 

Lily was surprised that he had a plan to enrich himself beyond the agreement that they had made.  She supposed that she shouldn't be so she turned to Elsie.  "Are you satisfied that Mr. Solomons is being truthful?"  His cousin considered the question before answering, "Yes, I am.  My cousin owns several dwellings in the area and he has made improvements and doesn't cheat the tenants. Our grandfather would disown him if he did. I wouldn't normally talk about my cousin to others, but he isn't like most landlords.  He does the right thing by decent people.  He doesn't like word of that getting 'round lest he get a reputation as a _mensch_. That's why almost no one knows he owns these buildings. I'm not sure I'm supposed to know. My grandfather told me." Now Alfie was on the spot and uncomfortable. He smacked his lips and tried to get the right words out, but only managed, "Yeah, well don't go tellin' anyone. I can't have you two ruining my reputation as a tough to deal with kind of man." The ladies shared a laugh, mostly at his embarrassment at being exposed as a decent human being way down deep under it all.

The restaurant owner led three waiters to their table with a 3-tiered tower of tiny sweet pastries and three crystal goblets filled with sliced peaches and raspberries.  A waiter opened another bottle of champagne and poured a liberal amount over the fruit.  "Mr. Solomons.  Ladies.  Please enjoy!"  Elsie remarked, "This is quite the meal, Alfie.  You did good with the choices, don't you agree, Lily?"  Elsie picked up her glass and swallowed down all of the champagne.  "He has, indeed, Elsie.   My compliments, Mr. Solomons.  I'll have to remember to come back here again."  Alfie didn't miss a beat, "Well any time you're interested in coming back, you be sure to let me know, Lily.  I'll be glad to escort you, yeah?"  She blushed again and this time Elsie gave Lily a kick under the table.  The champagne was getting to Elsie and she spoke very openly, "Lily, I have a hunch that you're very easy for people to read.  You're one of those rare people who can't hide what they're thinking...it just shows on their face.  You'd better be careful because my cousin might take advantage of that trait."  Uncomfortable with Elsie's spot-on assessment, Lily turned her head to look for Mack.  She gave him a wink.  He could tell that all was still well.

Alfie broke the silence, "You know, raspberries and peaches are very difficult to come by this time of year, they are.  But for you two peaches, they were worth all the bother and expense."  Elsie burst out laughing at her cousin's attempt at a fanciful comment because it came across as corny...and because the additional champagne had loosened her up.  Her laughter increased to the point where she was hysterical and couldn't stop herself.  Her laughter was contagious, as fits like this often are, then Lily started to laugh, too.  The women were laughing so hard that neither seemed to be able to catch their breath.  They were turning red and tears were streaming down Elsie's face.   And the most remarkable thing happened.  Alfie went into fits...not of hearty laughter, but of uncontrollable giggling...like a little child.  His eyes closed to slits, his nose wrinkled up and his top teeth came down over his bottom lip in an attempt to stop.  It was futile.  They were so loud that every patron in the restaurant, including Mack looked toward them to see what the ruckus was about.  Mack could hardly believe his eyes.  "Look at that damned fool, Solomons, guffawing like a teenage girl," he thought, shaking his head.  _What could be going on that this criminal was cackling and making a spectacle of himself?  
_

After a minute or two, they managed to compose themselves, but not before Elsie burst back into laughter again.  Solomons, now aware that they had drawn so much attention, attempted to regain his composure, as if nothing had happened.  "Elsie, no more champagne for you," he chided her, "You're a right danger to my reputation today, aren't ya'?" 

Saul came back to the table asking, "And how was everything today, Mr. Solomons?"  "Very good, mate.  As you can see, these two young ladies have thoroughly enjoyed themselves.  And Miss Lily here, " he gestured toward her, "I think she'll be coming back with me very soon.  Isn't that right, Lily?"  Her eyes widened and she said, "Well, we'll have to see about that, Mr. Solomons."  No amount of laughter or champagne was going to find her agreeing readily to his statement. 

No bill seemed to be handed over and so she asked Saul to bring it.  "No bill, mademoiselle," he said, waving a hand to confirm.  Lily asked for the bill once more, lifting her small bag onto the table, opening it to take out her wallet.  Alfie placed his hand on top of hers and softly said, "It's taken care of, Lily."  "But this is a business expense, Mr. Solomons!"  He hadn't lifted his hand from hers, and now he rubbed a finger over Lily's digits.  "Lily...I said it was taken care of."


	31. What'd make you say that, love?

"Lily! Are you listening to me?" Mack's raised tone jolted Lily from her curbside daze. "What, Mack?" "Jesus, Lily! I asked what that ruckus in there was with all the tittering and laughing, and why he had his hands on yours." "Did he? I hadn't noticed," she claimed. Mack's face showed his displeasure, "Don't go telling me you didn't notice. You're killing me, girl. DO NOT let that villain put his hands on you, not another finger. Come on now, get into the car and tell me where we're going." "We're to follow Mr. Solomons. He seems to have a possible site...a large property that will suit me. I guess we're about to see."

As the vehicle slowed to accommodate a policeman directing traffic, Mack turned Lily's face to meet his. "Don't go soft on me now. Remember how dangerous this guy is. I don't know what all the laughing was in the restaurant, but you were going at it as much as the other two. You're not anything like him, so don't get dragged in by some giggles and a cousin who you might think is nice. Keep your mind on your work, Lily. You hear me?" She had just had the first real laugh in...she couldn't remember how long. So what if it was fueled by a bit of champagne. And she liked Solomons' cousin...and he had been surprisingly pleasant today. And now Mack had to go throw a wet blanket over a bit of fun, no matter how brief, with his "keep your mind on your work" comment. Maybe he was right, but she had enjoyed the little respite from either _all work_ or _all on her own_.

Lily thought about this as they followed the Crossley a few miles back toward Solomons' turf. She really was all on her own when she wasn't with Mack working. It had been this way for a few years now, even in New York City. Her friends and sisters had always been focused on finding good husbands as was expected of them. She spent little time with them because their conversations and pursuits irked her. Lily's mother aimed her own attentions at getting her daughter to be more lady-like and away from the construction business and her _projects_. At every opportunity, Mrs. Wynne tried to direct Lily's efforts toward joining her younger sister in pursuit of an advantageous marriage. She wasn't interested and she let her mother know that such undertakings were boring and seemed like a waste of time. Marriage simply sounded like a prison sentence to someone like her. Maybe Catherine's recent engagement would help to keep their mother's nagging about this subject from her frequent letters.

Thank goodness for her father; he never bothered her once to find a husband or be like other young women. In fact, he had always encouraged her to run, not walk in the opposite direction of what was expected from her if she felt like it. Lily was so much like him and he recognized this. Her parents didn't fight, but the few arguments she had overheard were always about Lily. Her mother admonishing her beloved father for ruining their daughter by letting her run wild at his construction sites and allowing her to cultivate a regrettable reputation as a nonconformist. No decent man would ever want to align himself with a female of such an autonomous and uncertain nature, especially one who would not yield to society's norms or her husband's wishes. Each argument would end with her father declaring, "That's my girl!" and her mother walking off in a huff, frustrated.

"I guess we're here," Mack intruded on her thoughts. He got out to open her door and asked, "Now are you going to keep your head on your work, Lil? Remember, he's a criminal. Be careful that he's not taking advantage of you." "All right, Mack. I'll do that," she answered with a sigh. Mack was content because he felt he had gotten it drilled into her head that Solomons was an untrustworthy dirtbag.

With arms spread wide, Alfie called out, "Here we are, Lily. Yours for the asking." She walked toward him and noticed that Elsie was dozing on the front seat. "A little too much liquid merriment today for our Elsie," he gestured to his cousin. Lily took a small pad and pencil out of her purse, handing the clutch to Mack who was a few steps back. "Mack, would you mind keeping an eye on Mrs. Schimmel, please?" Lily was sincere...not trying to dodge him, so he raised an eyebrow, gave a smirk and agreed. Besides, the street was full of people and one of them might try to rob the woman or the car, Mack thought. He watched as his charge walked down the street asking Solomons questions and writing in her book. He noted the distance she kept from the Jew, even when he took a small step toward her. Both sides of the street were wall to wall houses; some with steps, some where you'd walk right through the front door.  None of them had front gardens.  Mack could see that she was asking a lot of questions, pointing and writing down what Solomons was saying. He saw her take a tape measure from her pocket and have Solomons step back to the edge of a building while she measured the width of the curb and record it. _Yeah, she was sticking to business. Good girl._ Lily crossed to the other side of the road and left Solomons where he stood. She counted the houses from the top of the street to the bottom. She walked up the steps of a house to get a good look at what was beyond the curbside homes, counting again. Mack noticed that many of the people on the street were tipping their hats and cautiously greeting Solomons, and being mindful of Lily. He thought that was odd in a poor neighborhood where Lily surely stood out.

Mack heard the woman in Solomons' car rustling. "Are you all right, ma'am?" "Yes," she rubbed her eyes, "Where are we?" Mack walked closer, "Ma'am, I'm Maurice McGuiness and I'm a friend of Miss Wynne. You must've fallen asleep from the motion of the automobile. Your cousin and Miss Wynne are right here, " he pointed down the road, "looking at a property." The sleepy young woman stretched, "Thank you, Mr. McGuiness. Aren't you interested in joining them?" "Miss Wynne asked that I stay and keep an eye on you while you had a little snooze." Elsie smiled and thanked him again.

"Are you from New York, too, Mr. McGuiness?" "I am, ma'am, and you can call me Mack." "Thank you, but that isn't possible. It wouldn't be proper." Elsie seemed sweet and harmless...nothing like her dastardly cousin, so he thought he'd be nice to her. Unlike Lily, Elsie was petite and pixie-like. To Mack she looked smart for some reason. There was nothing shifty about her. Elsie got out of the car and leaned against it. "I saw you having lunch at the restaurant, Mr. McGuiness. Did you enjoy the food?" "I sure did, ma'am. The brisket was some of the best I ever had." "Are you a Catholic, too? I'm asking since it was a kosher restaurant and we don't see many Catholics in our establishments." He smiled down at her, "I'm not. I'm a Presbyterian, but as you can see, I do associate with them. Do Catholics worry you, ma'am?" "I don't know any...except for meeting Lily today. I heard some bad things, but I find her to be very delightful." "She is delightful, but you'll probably find her to be a handful sometimes. Do you think you can handle her?" he laughed. Elsie smiled, and said, "Have you met my cousin? If I can deal with him and some of our other family, I think I can work beside Lily." They both laughed at her answer. Mack added, "Don't worry about Lily getting all religious on you. She's very sensitive to other people's faiths and cultures. She'll want to know as much about you as you'll be wondering about her. She's a good girl." Mack was keeping his eyes on Lily and Solomons who were now turning back.

"Does Lily travel a lot?" "Not much; she spends most of her time working. She has traveled, but this is a big trip. She usually works in New York City. She's never lived away from home for such a long stretch." "And doesn't she miss her family and friends being away so long?" Mack had to think on that for a few seconds, "Lily's kind of a loner in some ways. She has friends, but not much in common with them anymore. So she works a lot...doing good things for others. She doesn't do much socializing. I might be the closest thing she has to a friend, because I've been a close to the family since she was a little thing. I'm sure she misses her family, though. She writes them lots of letters." "Mr. McGuiness, I'll tell you that I'm impressed with her after knowing her for just a few hours." "She is that kind of a girl, ma'am. But mostly women don't take to such a different kind of woman. So I'm glad to hear you like her."

"Ah, look who's back among the living..." Alfie teased her. "Mr. McGuiness and I were having a nice chat, Alfie. So what did you think of the property, Lily?" "This side is very good so far, Elsie. We're going to drive around to the other three sides and look at them. And the best part is that two houses next to each other across the road may be for sale soon. I have an idea, but I don't want to be premature." Alfie opened the door for his cousin. She said, "Mr. McGuiness, I enjoyed our chat. I hope to see you soon. And thank you for watching over me while I slept. You can't be sure what could happen around here...even in daylight." "My pleasure, ma'am." Mack walked back to the car and Alfie kept an eye on him. "I'll meet you around the corner, then," Lily informed Alfie.

Lily's words were out of her mouth as soon as Alfie was in his car, "Oh, so the female in the family is not as bad as her cousin, hmm?" "She was very nice, Lily, and that she likes you is a credit to her. Him I don't know about." They drove left at the corner and down to the end of the block. Mack waited in the car as they repeated their inspection. At the corner they turned down the long road on foot and he got out to keep an eye on them. Solomons' car was right on the corner and Elsie spoke to him as he watched Lily go up the road. "You don't trust my cousin, do you, Mr. McGuiness?" He turned to look at her, "I'm only keeping a close eye on Lily. I'd do the same if it were any other man." Elsie didn't believe him. "Can I tell you something? You won't have to worry about Alfie being a bother or a harm to Lily. He would never hurt a woman. He's not that kind of man, Mr. McGuiness." Looking back in Lily's direction he asked, "And you're sure of that?" "Yes I am. A lifetime of knowing him makes me confident to assure you that's a fact."  "He's lucky to have someone like you vouching for his character, ma'am.  I'm just keeping a look out for Lily." 

Elsie got out of the car and walked over to look down the road to see what they were up to. "Do you mind if I say that it's unusual - to me at least - to find a young lady traveling alone with a gentleman?"  He kept his sights on Lily, "Say what you like.  There's nothing unsavory about me and Lily, if that's what you had in mind."  "I wasn't thinking anything, Mr. McGuiness, other than it's unusual.  Don't you have a family and friends in New York City who are missing you?"  Mack didn't expect this personal question to come from this woman who had seemed so interested in Lily.  He looked at her and said, "I've been a widower for almost ten years...no children, sorry to say.  My closest friends are the men who I watch Lily for...her dad and my boss who sent her to London.  They're glad I'm here to watch over her and I'm glad to do it."  Elsie found this whole situation to be incredibly interesting.

Lily and Solomons were heading back toward the cars.  Mack now saw that the Jew was limping slightly, rubbing his hip. It was clear that he was trying to conceal this.  He'd stop often to point something out to Lily and she didn't seem to take note...as if it wasn't anything of interest. It appeared that he was pausing to get some relief from the pain.  The uphill slant of the pavement seemed a bit of trouble for Solomons.  "Does your cousin have a problem with his leg, ma'am?  Seems like it's giving him some bother."  Elsie revealed, "He was shot in the war.  He doesn't talk about it and we don't ask.  All we heard was that it happened when he was saving his brother.  Neither of them speak of it."  After a few seconds she asked, "Please don't repeat that.  I shouldn't have said anything."  To make her feel less bad for talking of this, Mack said, "You must be proud he served and happy that he and his brother came back to your family."  Mack still didn't like Solomons, but he guessed he was a proud man, having to know he'd be in pain, yet he walked Lily around the place like it was nothing to him.

Before they reached the corner, Mack escorted Elsie back to Solomons' motor car.  "Allow me," and he opened her door.  Alfie and Lily saw him close the door and shake Elsie's hand.  He walked back to the other car, opening the passenger door, "Lily, whenever you're ready," and stood by.  "Mr. Solomons, I'm very happy with this site.  Will you please think about this and we can meet again when you're ready?"  "Yeah, Lily.  I'll get movin' on it speedy-like, eh?"

"In the meantime, I got a little somethin' for you here. Follow me."  Mack got suspicious.  _And what was with the peppy tone of his speech_?  Alfie walked her over to his car and reached into the back of the automobile.  From a sturdy box on the floor he drew out an arrangement, identical to the violets and lily of the valley centerpiece in the restaurant, only larger and taller.  "Now this is just a little token, mind ya'.   A little birdie told me you came 'round the florist admiring these last week. They smell lovely, don't they?"  He handed her the vase and she breathed in deeply.  "Yes...they do.  Thank you, Mr. Solomons, but I can't accept them."  Alfie was surprised at her refusal, "What ya' mean you can't accept them?  They're for you, Lily.  Lillies of the Valley and that florist put 'em together nice just for you.  Now don't let me down by not accepting 'em, yeah?"

"Mr. Solomons, why do you have a florist reporting back to you about me?" Her tone was quiet and beseeching, but serious.  Alfie stepped her away from the automobile where Elsie might hear more than he wanted her to.  "Now I know you know some things about me...that maybe I wouldn't want you to, eh?  I'm not always that man, and this is a little token to show you I got a different side, right?  I want us to be friends.  Makes it easier to do business, too, doesn't it?"  She was looking at him with an almost emotionless face, but her eyes scanned his while she considered what to say next.  Lily beckoned Mack over, "Would you please put these in the car, Mack?  Thank you."  He walked away shaking his head.  Alfie's eyes remained on her. 

Lily walked over to the nearby steps of a building and sat down, sighing heavily.  Alfie sauntered over. She looked up at him with no uncertain degree of frustration, "Mr. Solomons...what I was told about you, I'm choosing to leave back where it was relayed to me...in the past.  What I need to know now is not for someone else to tell me about you. I need YOU to tell me about yourself. Are you the man from our first meeting and from today, or are you the person who met with Mack and me? Because I find it utterly confusing!"  She didn't give him a chance to respond.  "I don't need flowers; I need to be able to trust you.  I can't have a bouquet delivered and then think I'm walking in to deal with someone who's set on intimidating me.  Frankly, I don't know who you are from meeting to meeting, so I'm not sure if I can trust you."  She raised her tone, but spoke in a near whisper, "I don't know if I should be frightened of you, because sometimes your behavior has scared me.  Today when your cousin excused herself, I expected you to jump down my throat.   I don't do business like that.  So please, tell me who I'm dealing with and if I have to walk away and cut my losses."

"Lily!  What'd make you say that, love?" "I'm Lily or Miss Wynne, not _love_ to anyone!  So...at the risk of incurring your wrath, who am I dealing with, Mr. Solomons?"

 

 

Alfie settled down next to Lily on the steps, not without considerable effort. The pain in his hip and back was tremendous.  Lily had asked him a direct question, and even if he was supposed to be fearsome, she pivoted to face him and get her answer.

"Well?", Lily asked.  Alfie Solomons had never been spoken to like this by a woman, save for a recent tussle with his mother and aunts...a situation he created.  And hadn't he created this situation, as well?  If it had been a man talking to him like this, they'd be swallowing their teeth right now.  But it wasn't a man...it was Lily.  He really did hope to impress her, but his unresolved foolishness had made her frightened of him.  She said it herself.  That, and she wasn't able to trust him.

"Miss Wynne," he recalled her final sentence about how she would be addressed, "you're correct.  I ain't been genuine with you. You deserve that much."  He lowered his voice considerably and bent to lean closer to her.  "I ain't in the habit of talking like this, but maybe I went a bit too far when you brought me the money.  You're a smart woman and I think you can figure out that part for yourself, 'cause I ain't saying it out loud, ever, right?"  Lily nodded. "All right, then.  You and me can continue to do business.  And only for you, I am going to be respectful and nice."  "At all times, Mr. Solomons?"  "Yes, Miss Wynne, from now on I ain't going to make you feel confused or scared of me.  On my honor...if you think I have any."  He patted her hand looking out onto the street without focusing on any particular thing. 

Lily started to smile, her lips together.  "It's all right for you to crack a smile.  It ain't everyday that someone gets the better of Alfie Solomons.  Claim your victory."  Her lips still closed, but her smile growing, he looked at her and said, "See...that's what I like," and he ran his thumb over one of her dimples.  "And it ain't everyday that Alfie Solomons makes someone as pretty as you smile."  Her eyes darted down as she began to blush.  "Miss Wynne, you know, I could get used to seeing you blush and making you smile."  His eyebrows raised seductively.

Lily got up from the step and faced him, "No time for that Mr. Solomons.  I'm paying you handsomely so it's time to get back to work."  He liked that she was speaking light-heartedly again. "And since you're going to continue working with me, call me Lily again, not Miss Wynne.  _You're making me feel like an old geezer_."  They both laughed that she'd turned his recent plea around on him.  "Lily...are you going to start calling me Alfie now?"

"No!"


	32. Business just got busier

By some minor miracle, Mack hadn't seen the last part of their encounter. Thank goodness she wouldn't have to listen to another lecture about how she was dealing foolishly with the gangster Solomons, scourge of all that is decent...and walking, talking peril to Lily.

"Lily...what's with the flowers?"  She sighed, but Mack didn't care. "Please don't give me a hard time about this.  I can't control what he does.  I'll tell you, I'd rather be blindsided by a harmless gift than by unpredictable behavior."  "Okay, I'm with you there.  What were you talking to him about?"  She sighed again, because she would rather not have to report everything to Mack.  "I flat out told him that I didn't appreciate dealing with someone with such erratic changes in personality.  I also said I'd cut and run if I couldn't be sure I could trust him."

"You did not, Lily!  We don't know if he's nuts, but we do know that he's capable of anything."  "Well, he assured me that he'll be steady moving forward. Steady in a positive way.  And I would appreciate it if you could back off a bit with the defensive posturing.  You two acting like bucks out in the wild...proving who's the dominant male.  I hope Mr. Solomons will do the same."   Mack should be offended...furious, even.  But he laughed to himself, almost imagining these words coming out of the mouth of the six year old Lily that he met so many years ago.  She was always like this...a straight shooter, just like her dad.  If she was asking this, there was merit to the request, so he agreed to temper himself around Solomons for her sake.  Besides, he found Solomons' cousin to be a nice young lady and he wanted Lily's work with her to go well.  He knew how important it was to the overall plan.

 

"So what'd you think of Lily?"  "She's _very_ nice, Alfie.  She's even smarter than I expected and I think I'm going to like working with her, even if it's just for a short time." Alfie pressed her, "What did you like best about her?" He was hoping she would say something with regard to him and Lily. "That's easy...I liked that she was willing to listen to my thoughts.  I also appreciated that there was no put on about her."  He asked, "Did you think there would be?  She's just a regular girl like you."  Elsie raised an eyebrow, "Do you think she is, Alfie?  I don't.  I think she's a lot fancier than she lets on."  "Nah...I don't think so, Elsie." She shook her head and yawned, still feeling the after effects of her first experience with champagne, "Day after tomorrow we start.  I can't wait to get cracking.   As soon as I'm home, I'm going to jot down a few more ideas I have."  She nestled in against the side of the seat and the door, closing her eyes and tucking her arms around herself, drifting back to sleep as the automobile continued toward her home.

When they pulled up to the three-floor building on Willowby Lane, Alfie gave Elsie's arm a little push.  "Wake up ya' sleepy thing.  You're home."  Both of their mothers and Mrs. Moskowitz were in front of Alfie's mum's building two doors down.  They were chatting over the hedge and Elsie's children were playing in the garden.  All heads turned when they pulled up to the curb.  Sarah, Elsie's daughter ran past the women and toward the car. Alfie scooped up the child, despite the discomfort it caused.  He kissed her cheek, "Well hello to you, Sarah."  The three year looked Alfie over and blurted out, "What's that on your face, Alfie?"  "It's just a bit of itchiness I got...a rash."  "Yuck!" she exclaimed. "Sarah! Apologize to Alfie," her mother chastized. 

You can always count on children to point out what needn't be.  Alfie knew it was there...the red patches had been expanding little by little over the past year.  First near the top of his beard near the chin and then a new one popped up on his ear.  Now it was starting on the other side, up at the top of his jaw and near his left temple.  The doc has given him ointments, but nothing was working and he was told there was little that could be done...just don't scratch at it.

The three ladies had made their way over to Elsie's front door knowing that Alfie had taken Elsie and an American businesswoman to lunch.  "Did you have a good meeting, and a nice lunch?" Nanushka inquired.   "Very fine, mama.  Alfie treated us very nicely and the meal was top notch.  I'm so full that I think I could use a nap."  Alfie winked at her.  She knew he wouldn't mention her over-indulgence with the champagne. And she would never start a ruckus by speaking of his flirting with a gentile woman. 

"So who is this woman, Alfred?" Mena Moskowitz asked.  Elsie answered enthusiastically, "Miss Wynne is a very professional lady. I liked her very much."  Mena insisted, "What business does this woman have in London if she isn't from here?  And, Elsie, she will be a bad influence on you.  You'll start to neglect your husband, children and household  duties."  Elsie became defensive, "She's got a very good heart from what I gathered.  And why shouldn't she help those who need it, wherever she's from?  She's a very smart woman and I'm glad to be able to help her."  Mrs. Moskowitz was shocked by Elsie jumping down her throat.  "Oy, I just asked!"  Elsie continued, "And starting day after tomorrow, she and I will be working right here from my flat."  Mena screwed up her face, "Who's heard of such an absurd thing.  This doesn't make sense. Your husband, does he know about this?"  

Alfie told her, "Don't let it bother you none, Mrs. Moskowitz.  If anyone can make this work well, it's our Elsie.  She's got a good head on her shoulders."  Elsie gathered her daughters by the hands and she lent in to kiss her cousin good-bye, thanking his for a wonderful afternoon.  She whispered, "I'll let you know how the work goes."

Once Elsie was inside, his mother asked, "Do you think this is a good thing for Elsie, son?"  " 'Course I do, otherwise I never would've asked her."  Mena, still not over the perceived slight to Senya at the party said, "Does she have any references or connections from a synagogue wherever she came from, Alfred?"  Do any of _our people_ know anything about her?"  He kissed his mother and aunt, then held Mena by the shoulders bending down, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Mrs. Moskowitz, _you're going to love her, right_!"  His tone was animated and facetious, "She's young, pretty and unmarried.  Maybe you can find her a husband!  And did I tell you she's Catholic?"  Her face dropped in shock.  He walked round to get into the car, laughing to himself to have gotten her goat again.

"Oy gevalt! This is the shiksa from the bakery? Valentina, your Alfred gets _naches_ from provoking me these days.  But it won't work; I am still going to see him married to Senya.  I told him...one year and he'll be wed and waiting on a little babe.  Hold me to those words, ladies. I vow it will happen or I will never make another match."

 

Tenzy had been back and forth to Alfie's office and the front door, anxious to know when he'd arrived back at the bakery.  He had information that would change the course of the day, and then some. The man's hair stood up in a patch that he'd been playing at while waiting on the boss.  "Alfie, I got somethin' you need to hear."  He was up Alfie's back after closing the office door quickly.  "What the hell's goin' on, mate?"  "The Sabinis.  Those bastards was the ones who forced our man's car into the lamp post the other night.  Accident my arse...and he's still in hospital!  We got two witnesses who saw it happen from an upstairs window ten yards away.  They didn't come forward outta fear, but now they're talkin'. Something's up."

"Fuckin' hell, I need this like I need a hole in the head right now?" Alfie dropped down hard into his chair. "I sent Daniel to bring 'em here so you can talk to 'em.  But that ain't all, Alfie.  Your bookies were refused access to the dog tracks this morning.  Want to guess who's responsible for that?  Confiscated their papers, busted their tic-tac boards and Sabini had his coppers remove 'em from the grounds."  Alfie grunted, scratching his beard while he gave the situation some thought.  "Mate, get as many of **_our men_** working the street. I ain't going to let this bastard play with my money or my bookies."  "We got at least two dozen men who can handle things at a moment's notice.  All it'll take is a telephone call."  "Good, mate. These people Daniel's bringing in...let's hear what they have to say then we'll make a move.  DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist down on the desk. "What about these damned gypsies crawling all over the place?"  "Boss, they're good with the stuff around the docks and when you send 'em out on something specific.  They don't know the turf or Sabinis well enough to help flush out any information."  Solomons grumbled, "All right, you tell me when Daniel gets 'em here, yeah?"

Nothing he could do until he had concrete information...then he'd act.  He wasn't a hot head like Sabini, and acting rashly could bring the number of able, trustworthy men down.  Alfie couldn't afford that now.  Collecting his thoughts, he went back to the mental list he compiled on the drive back.  Placing a call to his lawyer he got the ball rolling.  "Yeah, mate, I need you to get a list of all of the building owners from those properties I told ya' about yesterday. The values of the properties, too. I need 'em all in a room as quick as possible, right?  No...don't tell 'em anything except that Alfie Solomons is telling them to be there or else!"  He ended the call and placed another.

 _Weren't Shelby's men supposed to be a help?  Instead they're a boil on his arse_.  Alfie didn't like these bloody gypsies operating so close to his business, especially their very ambitious leader that he had yet to figure out.  _But hadn't he needed Shelby's help for the time being, helping to deal with the Sabinis?_   If he had an army of men like himself and Tenzy, then this wouldn't be necessary. 

"Hello Shelby.  Two of your mug's been caught talking far too loud about my business in a whorehouse and I ain't having that shit.  And the rest of them...they need to get doin' what I need 'em to do...day-to-day and all.  Get over here as soon as you can or all your gypsies and whatever it is that they are, they're goin' to have to get the fuck out of my bakery and out of London.  Deal's off.  I'm about to put a few of 'em into Father Thames.  I thought you said they were soldiers?  What the hell's happened to not discussing what a commanding officer says? They don't know how to obey orders, so it's near time for a court martial. Get yourself down to London by tomorrow, right?"

Alfie picked up the pipe on his desk, rapping the bowl on the blotter. He pushed it aside and reached for the bourbon. This rubbish with Sabini never seemed to stop; greedy, over-stepping bastard.  When would he get a minutes peace?  The list in his head included a bit of time set aside to think about what he could do to get Lily to come out and spend some time with him **alone**.  It looked like the bourbon she'd given him was as close as he'd get to her for a bit, at least for today. Fuckin' hell...he had no clue when he'd have any time now. Before any trouble began and filling up his days and nights, he wanted to speak with Lily because now she was taking up a place in his mind...far more space and time than he ever could have expected.

 

Solomons rang the hotel, hoping she'd gone back directly after their tour.  The small, but chic hotel hadn't yet run telephones to every room so the call was picked up by the concierge.  "Good afternoon.  Verlaque House Hotel; Gerald at your service."  "Yeah, I'm lookin' to speak to Miss Lily Wynne. Is she about for Alfie Solomons?"  He asked Solomons to hold and sent the bellboy up to Lily's suite to inform her of the caller on the line.  With the phone sitting on the concierge's desk next to the open door Alfie could faintly hear rapid steps, and clearly overheard Gerald say, "Slow down, miss. You'll break your neck dashing around in your bare feet."

"Hello?" she said, slightly short of breath.  "Is this Miss Wynne I'm speaking to...Miss Elizabeth Wynne?" Alfie said, putting on a very grandiose accent.  Lily laughed a little, "I'm sorry to say that I believe you have the wrong party, sir. There's no one by that name here."  _What a remedy her voice was for the happenings of the last hour_.  "Is there anyone else you'd like to speak with instead?"  "Well, if you have a nice gal called Lily there, maybe I'll speak to her, yeah?"  "That I can do for you, sir.  How are you Mr. Solomons?"  He could hear the smile in her voice, even over the line. And to find her playful was an unexpected bonus.

"I believe I was rude by failing to thank you for the lovely flowers before we parted. I apologize for being remiss, sir." 

"Ahh, Lily.  Please, no more _sirs_."

"I have my rules, Mr. Solomons, even if I am the only one who follows them." 

She heard him sigh.  "It was my pleasure to give 'em to you, Lily.  A bright spot in my day, wasn't it?" 

Curious, she asked, "Can I assume that you will put a halt to having people reporting back to you about me?" 

"Will you call me Alfie?" 

"The answer is still no." 

"Then I can't promise you anything, can I?" 

"Where did you put the flowers?"  "I have them in my sitting room and the whole room is filled with the scent...they're beautiful.  I was reading and listening to the Victrola when you rang."  Lily didn't mention that she had pressed a few of the blooms into the pages of a little travel diary she had started in New York.  "What book are you reading, Lily?"  "The Count of Monte Cristo.  Have you read it?"  "I have no time for reading...just time to work these days. And what did you have on the Victrola?"   "An opera,  _La bohème."_ He thought that maybe Elsie was right about her being fancier than she put on, but he couldn't believe it. No fancy lady would be running through a high class hotel barefoot.

Lily continued, "I came back to find papers from the lawyer that we need to sign to seal our deal, Mr. Solomons.  So whenever you're free, we should meet to take care of this."  "Yeah, we can.  But the way things are lookin', it may be a while.  Business just got busier."  Lily was disappointed but her voice did not betray that. And she could guess what that meant coming from a man in his line of business.  "Well then, whenever you can spare the time, we'll deal with this. I think that our previous exchange has technically sealed our deal. I need this mostly for accounting and the foundation."  This was the first he'd heard of any foundation.  "What's this all about?"  "The foundation...it will fund the running of the project once it's complete and I'm gone."  Alfie didn't want to think of her leaving, just when he was getting to know her.  "Where are you goin'?"  "Home.  On to the next project.  I don't know right now.  It's too far off to tell."

"So, Mr. Solomons, will you be purchasing those buildings you spoke of if the purchases go through?"   "Yeah, that'll have to wait, too.  Do you think you could come with me to take a look and tell me what you think about doin' this?  Seein' as how you've got so much experience with this type of thing..."  "I'd be glad to, though it sounds like you have more experience with creating permanent housing than I do."  "But you'll take a look, won't you, Lily?"  She didn't know him well enough, but she sensed there was something more to his question.  "Of course, I will."

"Where's your Mr. McGuiness?  Are you getting ready to have supper with him soon?"  She thought it was an unusual question coming from Solomons, especially since he was asking about Mack.  "He's going out with a friend tonight.  Men's outing.  So it's just me here.  I think I'll have supper in my room."  _Damn that Sabini. The fucker ruined this chance._   

Lily went beyond what she thought she should and said, "If your business getting busier puts you in a sticky situation, Mr. Solomons, please know that I'll pray for you tonight and hope you're well when we see each other next."  No one had ever said they'd pray for Alfie Solomons.  Maybe pray for his demise, but never his safety.  "Thank you, Lily. I'll call on you when things die down, eh? Maybe sooner."


	33. Hasenpfeffer

Solomons' suspicions were confirmed.

The couple who witnessed the recent automobile accident were able to describe three of Sabini's men vividly. The husband and wife had overheard the unique name _Beansy_ called out that night leaving no question as to who was involved. They reported that the men had run the car driven by one of Solomons' crew off the road and into a lamp post with their own vehicle at high speed. And two of the old timers at the dog track got word to Solomons that Sabini's men were making book and forcing protection on other bookmakers soon after his men were escorted from the premises.

Alfie sent more of his own men out into the pubs, spiels, gambling dens and anywhere obvious in Soho, Camden and the outskirts where Solomons' turf met Sabini's.  Each went with one or two of Shelby's blokes in hope that unknown faces might make his own men less recognizable.  Others went directly onto the streets to get intelligence from the mouths of those who were most likely to know about the Sabinis...by force if necessary.  Daniel drove Alfie and Tenzy in Judah's old motor car and parked down the road from Maestro's - Sabini's headquarters in the city's Saffron Hill area - to see if anyone or anything interesting could be seen.

"We ain't makin' any moves for the time being, right?  This shit's just the tip of the sword. Sabini's got something bigger going; I can feel it.  When we move, I want to neuter that cocky bastard.  Teach him a lesson he ain't never going to forget for fuckin' with my business."  Alfie kept his eyes peeled on the restaurant. "Now that we got someone on the inside, we got 'em covered while they're sitting round unaware."  The boss laughed inwardly.

Shortly after 10:00 a woman came through the restaurant's front door, stopping to light up a cigarette before walking off into the dark.  "There she is," Tenzy told the boss.

"Tenzy, who's this woman?" Daniel asked.  "Anna's my cousin's best mate.  For her sake I'm glad to say she's no great looker, so maybe Sabini's men won't bother her.  But she can keep her trap shut and her eyes and ears open. They got her doing the coat check and setting up the tables and the flowers before opening. She's working eleven in the morning till ten o'clock six days a week."  Alfie was glad to hear this, "So she'll be there when it's nice and quiet...just them fuckers talking amongst themselves, and when they're comin' and goin', gettin' their fancy fuckin' hats and coats.  She speaks Italian good, eh?"  "Yep...her dad's Sicilian and the mum's from Naples...same as most of Sabini's men's families. Told her to make sure she gets friendly with the workers in the restaurant because they'll know something and I bet she can get it out of them.  Believe me, if you'd seen her face when I offered her the fifteen pounds a month on top of her pay, she'll make haste to get tongues wagging."

They sat, eyes studying the street and restaurant for two hours by now and only saw what looked like regular types coming and going.  Sometimes the only sound was Alfie's fingers scratching away at his beard. Daniel stomach growled, "I'm fuckin' starving.  That's some great smell coming from the wop's place... Sorry, Tenzy."   "No offense taken, mate.  We're Jews first."  Alfie barked, "You're Solomons' men first.  Don't forget it, hear me?"  He looked at his old pocket watch, the shine dulled by years of use and small scrapes and scratches, "It's half past ten already.  I've been counting and there's only four customers in there with 'em and if memory serves, they're two couples.  Let's go, but back out of the block, lad."  Daniel pulled back to the corner before engaging the headlights and heading back toward the docks.  "You know," Alfie said, "I gotta take a piss. And I'm damned hungry myself. I told my housekeeper not to make anything; I'm sorry for that now."  

"Dammit!"  Solomons had remembered that Senya's brothers were supposed to bring their peace offering meal earlier in the evening.  "Drop me off and then come back for me in the morning, yeah?."  The car pulled up to the townhouse and Alfie spied a bundle in front of the door.  "Wait here for a minute, lads."  He climbed the steps and pushed back the edge of the canvas bag with his walking stick.  Sure enough it was a large pot with a lid.  Alfie waved his arm to beckon this men. "Boys...you interested in stepping in for a bite?"   Goldie started to bark hearing his master's voice outside. "Hold your horses, dog! You ain't the only one who's holding their water." The two men shot up the steps. Alfie instructed Daniel to grab the bag as he turned the key in the lock.

"Drop it there, mate." Daniel placed the pot on the counter and Alfie opened the lid to reveal a hearty blend of meat and vegetables in a rich gravy.  "I know that smell," Daniel smiled, "that's Hasenpfeffer. My gran made it a lot when I was a kid."  Tenzy asked what it was.  "It's German.  Rabbit in wine and vinegar with vegetables...like a stew.  This one's got mushrooms in it. Mmm...Smells good, boss."  Alfie took a deep whiff of the savory yet sharp aroma, "Yeah, it does. There's a Russian stew my mum makes...Solyanka...smells a lot like this."  Daniel told them, "The pot's still a bit warm; there'll be no need to put it on the fire." Digging into the bag, a famished Tenzy said, "What's the other stuff in here..." He removed the coverings on the bowls and unwrapped the packages. "It's a loaf of bread, red cabbage and some kind of noodles...and a loaf cake."  Daniel's hands were picking through the contents of the bag now. "Those noodles are spaetzle.  This is a damned good meal, boss.  You got one hell of a housekeeper."  

"Ain't made by the housekeeper. Didn't I say I told her not to cook? And why would the housekeeper leave it outside on the doorstep if she made it inside, eh? All right, grab a plate and dig in.  There's enough here for a platoon."

 

Lily was up finishing her book when she heard Mack's distinctive laugh booming from the street under her second floor window.  Pushing the curtain aside she saw Mack, Peter Colbeck and two other men, all obviously feeling no pain and heading into the hotel.  She had hoped to slip out for a walk around the park since Mack was supposed to be out for the night.  If he caught sight of her, he'd try to forbid her from leaving, or worse, accompany her.  She wanted to be alone while she walked. 

Her suite was directly above the hotel's front desk and it might be possible for her to slip out unseen if she made it down the side stairs near the concierge's office instead of using the lift. Then it was only a few yards past the dining room and bar to the front door.  As she came to the last step, Gerald saw her at the door's opening.  "Mr. McGuiness is in...," he pointed to the bar.  Lily stopped him with a finger raised to her lips.  Quietly she said, "Gerald, I'm only slipping out for a walk in the park.  I don't want to spoil his night by having him think he needs to escort me.  So please let's not say anything."  Gerald nodded.  "And if you can secure me a ticket to Aida at the Royal Opera House one evening this week, I would be very grateful."  "Shall I reserve one ticket or two, Miss Wynne?"  With a quiet chuckle she responded, "One, please.  Mr. McGuiness would never sit through the opera."  Gerald was eager to see if Solomons name came up, to satisfy his own curiosity.

"You may want to take a wrap, miss, it's getting chilly," he urged.  "Will anyone be accompanying you on your walk?" "No, Gerald; it's just me tonight."  "Very well.  Enjoy your constitutional."  Peeking in, Lily saw the four men at the luxurious bar enjoying drinks and cigars.  She quickly darted past and out onto the Vauxhall streets.

Dusk had set in and light posts threw a gleam on the pathway around the lake.  Most people wouldn't consider it proper for a young woman to be out on her own this late, but that didn't matter to Lily.  She headed toward the benches that looked out onto the island in the middle of the small lake.  Her head was filled with details about the day after tomorrow when she would head to Elsie's flat to begin their work.  In her room she had a list of items she needed to purchase in the morning so that they'd be ready. Lily was very impressed with Elsie and eager to get moving with this initial part of the project.  It was vital to collect the data and stories from those in need so she could see that those needs were adequately met.  The night was fairly mild. A breeze rustled the leaves of the tall trees that were planted in rows around the banks of the lake.  The sound was somehow calming.  Whatever daylight that still hung in the sky was fading fast, but between the dark tops of the trees it created a backdrop for the half-moon that was already illuminated in the heavens.  Set sat on the bench tilting her head back to soak it all in.  

Busy as her mind was with details, she was bored and there was no excitement to be had here.  Lily walked to the water's edge and sat on the paved walkway. She took off her shoes and hiked her skirt above the knee.  Guiding her legs through the bars of the low fence that surrounded the lakeside, her feet were under the surface in a flash.  Oh how she loved the water.  This wasn't the ocean where Lily's spirit soaked up so much energy, but it would have to do for tonight.  What she wouldn't give for a few days at the edge of this mighty island kingdom, where the earth met the sea.  The salty brine and the wind coming over it, warm sunshine and crashing of waves did something to her that nothing else did.  Lily loved it because it was far from convention, polite society and the pressures put on women her age.  Pressures to conform, to marry, to behave like all of the other compliant young women her age did.  Those things drained the life from her and only the wild ocean or its neighbor, the bay could adequately restore her to authentic self.  She scooted forward to get more of her legs under the water, leaning back with her palms pressing into the pebbly walkway.

"That's not allowed, sweetheart," came a man's voice.  Lily turned her head quickly to see man in a grey suit and hat steps away.  She said nothing.  "Did you hear me, you can't be up to your knees in the King's lake.  Now let me help you up."  He reached his hand down to assist Lily, oozing sleaziness.  "By whose authority am I not allowed to be here with my feet in the water?"  The man took a deep drag on his cigarette and withdrew the helping hand.  "Do I need to call the coppers to get you up?  You better be rising and get yourself back to your hotel."  He knew that she had come from the hotel, so now Lily's feet were through the bars.  She had sprung up from the ground so quickly, rising so close to him that he took a step back. Lily was taller than the man and he hadn't expected her to leap up and be face to face with him.  The man could see in her eyes that she wasn't the type to scare easily. Lily knew she had better take care because she carried no weapons and she was far enough away that no one in the hotel would hear her if she needed to call out for help.

"What business of yours am I or what I do, sir?"  He tipped his hat slightly, "None of my business, girly.  Just want you to get back to your hotel before some of the bad people come out of the shadows. Never know who's lurking about...up to no good.  Nice girl like you could get yourself into a pickle."  On the defensive, she replied,  "Is that a fact?  Who says I'm not the one up to no good?"  She saw he was young...younger than her. He had beady eyes, a thin mustache and was wearing an extraordinary amount of cheap cologne. "A tough girl, hmmmm?  You need to watch behind your back, girly, especially if you're out on your own in the dark."  "Really?  Well thank you then, and why don't you start on your way.  I wouldn't want to see someone come up and do you wrong while you're on your own."  She gave him a defiant smirk and waved the back of her hand toward the street in a shoo'ing motion.  "All right then, I'll be going.  But you remember to keep a close eye out.  There's lots of bad men in London and I hear you ain't from around here by your accent."  "There's lots of bad men everywhere...and I dare any one of them to start something with me.  They'll be sorry that they did."  The man put his arms halfway up into the air and walked off mumbling, " _cagna_."  She knew what that meant, and it also meant that this man was probably up to no good. _What the hell was he watching me for?_

Refusing to leave while he could still see her, she sat down on a bench to put her shoes back on.  Lily watched as he walked out of the park, looking back over his shoulder once to see if she had moved on.  She thought that she would never go out on her own again without at least having a knife up her sleeve or in her pocket.  Another item to put on her shopping list for tomorrow.


	34. Porterhouse

Lily could draw well; it was one of her many talents. She had started a travel diary while she was on board the ship to London, to chronicle what she was seeing along the way during this long trip. She included pencil drawings and sometimes watercolor illustrations of people, places and scenes that interested her or highlighted her travels.  But tonight she put pencil to paper and sketched out the man from the park. She was good with faces and this was one she didn't want to keep to herself...just in case. When she was done she wrote a small caption below his likeness - _St. James' Park, dusk, near Charles Street.  Man of 19 to 22, reeking of cologne, pale grey suit and fedora, ruby red cellulose cufflinks on a crisp white shirt, gold pinky ring, nails bitten to the quick, smoking a hand-rolled cigarette, called me a bitch in Italian_.  She jotted the date down on the bottom of page and closed the book.

 

Gerald was back on duty a bit earlier than normal the next day.  He was in his office leafing through his contact book when Lily returned from mass.  "Miss Wynne...a moment, please." 

"Good morning, Gerald.  Don't you ever go home?" 

He laughed, "Not when there's much to be done today.  There's a wedding on Saturday and the hotel will be filled by tonight.  But I did manage to secure you a very nice seat at the opera on Friday.  I'm in good with the costume manager since we're old friends."  He opened his desk drawer and handed over a small envelope.  "One ticket to Aida, a box on the lower level, stage left...delivered not five minutes ago.  And did you enjoy your walk in the park last night?"  Lily had come in when the concierge was away from his station and he hadn't seen her.

"It was very pleasant, thank you."  She didn't think it was a good idea to mention the stranger who had approached her.  "I think most people would frown upon me going out on my own at night, even in this neighborhood.  There's never any trouble here, is there?"  

"Never," Gerald answered, "This is a safe and respectable area.  You'd have to get closer to Soho before you saw any trouble, and that's quite a walk from here.  Why do you ask?" 

"I'm always interested in different areas when I'm traveling and go out on my own.  It's good to know what's what, isn't it?" 

"Indeed, miss.  Mr. McGuiness ordered coffee to be delivered to his room this morning.  Will you be sitting for breakfast?"  Mack having coffee alone after a night out meant only one thing...the night was very, very good and he couldn't get a proper start out of bed. 

"Yes, Gerald, I will."  

"Please, let me escort you," and he took into the dining room.  "Ahh, your favorite seat is open.  Marguerite, please seat Miss Wynne.  And if I can do anything else for you, please let me know, miss." 

"There is one thing, Gerald.  Would you have someone go up to Mr. McGuiness and fetch the car key from him, and let him know I'm off to Selfridges. Thank you."   Mack gave the keys to the bellboy and fell back into bed, pulling the sheet over his head.  But not before giving a message to be delivered to Lily saying that she should not go anywhere else.  The bellboy told her that Mack said she'd know what that meant; she did.

 

* * *

 

Selfridges was a mecca for shoppers and those just looking.  Shopping wasn't something that Lily liked, but she had several departments to visit and wanted to pick up something special today...a gift.  She was in the stationery department buying necessary items for the work when she spotted just the thing.  "Sir, may I please see this set right here."  She was pointing into the case at a delicate 18 carat gold pen and pencil set.  Almost the entire length of both implements were engraved with feminine scroll work.  "All of these items on the account and I'll take the set, but pay for it myself," she said excitedly.  "And may I have that engraved?  ES on both, please."  The clerk responded, "Certainly ma'am, if you take it to our Jewelry department they will take care of it immediately."  She knew where this was since she had recently had the briefcase for Solomons personalized not long ago.  She left the set with the engraver who told her it would be a forty minute wait.  She wandered around the store, avoiding the department where perfumes, soaps, oils and lotions were sold.  She wouldn't spend money that wasn't necessary today, especially not on herself.  But she did drift into the Tobacconist on the fifth floor.  Thinking she might pick up some nice English tobacco for her father's pipe, she was disappointed to find that all of them smelled just like cigarette tobacco, though you could purchase oils to be added.  She opted for a soft, chocolate brown leather tobacco pouch.  Simple, rugged but very elegant.

Her next trip was to the Confectionery department which was like a fantasy land.  The sights and smells were incredible and the cases of hundreds and hundreds of different candies seemed to stretch for miles.  She bought Mack a bag of barley sugar pops since he enjoyed them so much when no one was there to see a grown man sucking a lollipop, and another bag for Elsie's girls.  For Elsie herself, Lily picked up a box of champagne truffles that she'd give to her for a little laugh.  Then it was off to the Sporting department where men were the customers most frequently catered to.  The salesman was surprised when Lily asked to be shown knives that were easily concealable and specified that the blade should be at least five inches in length.  She found a model that looked more like a letter opener, and was pleased that the sheath came in a variation that could be fastened around the arm or leg.  Lily bought two. 

Her final trip was to the Ladies Accessories area of the store seeking to replace a compact that had a broken mirror.  "Are you being served?," a salesgirl asked.  "I'm interested in a mirrored compact, please."  A selection was presented and most were too small or large, or the cases too ornate for Lily's taste.  She asked if there were any other options.  "If you visit the Cosmetics department, they have a very nice selection that include face powder.  I believe they will have something that you will like, miss."   At the nearby department she did find a metal compact that was the perfect size and had no adornment.  The girl at the counter apologized for not being able to provide a powder that was dark enough to match Lily's skin tone.  "We don't normally have call for such a deep tone."  "That's no problem, thank you.  I am not interested in the powder, just the mirrored case."   The final purchase contained a very light powder, almost pure white.

Lily picked up the engraved pen and pencil set, pleased with the lettering.  She hoped that Elsie would like it, too.  Then it was on to pop in on Peter Colbeck to say a polite hello.  He was glad to hear that things with Solomons seemed to be going well, but took the opportunity to warn her about him once more.  "Please, Miss Wynne, don't let your guard down.  I can't stress how dangerous he is, and I would be mortified to think any harm might come to you after I identified him as the most advantageous of the three choices."  She felt almost defensive, but resisted the urge to tell Colbeck that there might be more to the man than meets the eye.  

 

* * *

 

After dinner Mack had turned in early, perhaps still feeling tired after the night before.  She could hear him snoring through the door that connected his room to her sitting room.  She took her hair down and settled into the big, comfortable chair in the sitting room of her suite with a new book, Cyrano de Bergerac. She looked forward to when the temperature was properly cold and she would have the fireplace lit at night, nice and cozy.  A bellboy knocked her door, delivering a gin and tonic from the bar.  As she sipped it she thought about tomorrow.

She was considering the logistics of the conversations she and Elsie planned to have with the poor.  She knew that poverty sometimes led to criminal behavior.  Also the close quarters and poor sanitary conditions in the slums left much to be desired in the area of hygiene for the people who suffered under these conditions.   Would it be wise to invite people into Elsie's home if they might have lice, fleas or were not too clean?  And what if they couldn't help themselves and might lift something belonging to Elsie and her family or case the flat?  This was part of the reason she couldn't wait to get to work...to alleviate these problems.  But for now, she would need to bring this up with her cohort in the morning first thing.  She didn't want anything bad to happen to Solomons' cousin and be seen as the cause of it.

Lily was only four pages into the book when there was another knock at her door.  Thank goodness she hadn't changed into her nightgown, she thought.  The same bellboy stood at the doorway.  "Miss, there's a visitor downstairs to see you?" 

"Who is it?" not imagining who would be calling on her at 8:15 p.m. 

"I'm not sure, miss; he didn't have a calling card.  I didn't ask...sorry.  And Gerald's run ragged looking after the needs of all these new guests.  What should I tell him?"  

She thought to herself, _it must be Peter Colbeck.  But why would he come directly to them and so late in the evening_?  She pressed a few coins into the young man's hand and said she would be down in a moment.  If it was only Peter, she wouldn't make a fuss by fixing herself up, even if the lounge, bar and maybe even the dining room were crowded with hotel guests.

She put on her shoes and came down the staircase, a thin wrap around her shoulders and her book still in hand.  Lily looked in both directions but didn't see anyone she recognized and Gerald was not in his office.  The bellboy was out of sight, too.  She let her mind get the better of her and wondered if it was the punk in the grey suit from the park here to menace her inside the hotel.  Then from the other side of the wall that led into the bar came Alfie Solomons.  Now she was very shocked.  "Mr. Solomons, I didn't expect that you'd come calling...so late."

He noted the surprise on her face when she saw him.  "Nah, it's not that late, is it?" 

Taken off guard, her first thought went to Mack who would not be pleased that Solomons was paying an unexpected, unannounced visit...or any visit to her hotel.  She asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong, Lily.  Do you think somethin's wrong because I show up?  Come on, let's sit down."  She looked around and the bellboy was correct, every spot in the hotel's main floor was overtaken with the guests here for the wedding.  Lily could smell that Solomons had already had a bit to drink, though he seemed steady enough in speech and movement.  Gerald turned quickly out of the dining room and seemed stunned when he recognized the Jewish visitor. 

"Mr. Solomons, if you'll excuse me for a moment...," Lily said as she headed toward the concierge.  "Gerald, I appreciate how very busy you are, but could you..."  

He cut her off, "Is that Alfie Solomons?" 

"Yes, it is." 

The man took a deep breath, "Miss, I hope this doesn't sound strange, but gentlemen...Jewish gentlemen of his...ahem...standing don't usually come to this hotel." 

Lily was starting to feel defensive of her visitor, "Do you mean to tell me that Mr. Solomons isn't welcome here, Gerald?"

"Not. At. All, miss.  Not at all.  But perhaps, seeing as how crowded the public areas are right now, you would prefer to adjourn to...let's say the back garden?  It's closed off right now, so no one would be there and it's quiet if you'd like to speak privately."  The concierge seemed slightly nervous.  She looked at him without saying anything, but he could tell that she was thinking that he knew exactly who Alfie Solomons was...exactly.  "Miss, shall I open the garden for you and have the torches lit?"

Lily had only seen this garden by day through the second floor window that looked over it.  Mack had called her attention to it during a security check when they first arrived.   She remembered that it was small, but looked quite charming while it was in full bloom, but that was over a month and a half ago.  Eager to get some distance from the crowd, she agreed to have Gerald open the space. 

"Just give me five minutes, miss." 

"Very well, and if you don't mind, Mr. Solomons and I will wait in your office. Will that do?"  The man affirmed that she may go right ahead.  She headed over to her visitor.

"The concierge is going to open the back garden.  It's far too busy with all of the guests about.  Come with me and we'll wait in his office." 

Alfie nodded and gave a little grunt.  He looked around at all of the people and realized that he seemed to be the only Jew in the place.  He didn't give a damn, but a hotel like this was definitely not the kind of place you'd find Jews rubbing elbows with gentiles.  And this was one posh hotel for the size and understated simplicity of it.  In a different time back when he was a youth, the thought would have crossed his mind to case the joint, seeing all the jewelry on the ladies and apparent wealth of the men.  But that was for mugs, small time criminals.  He had a standing rule, punishable by very harsh consequences, that none of his men ever got involved in petty crimes or foolish behavior that would bring police scrutiny onto him or his businesses.  Isn't that what he was always having to drill into Goran?

"You got yourself booked into a nice little place here, Lily.   Lots of Hooray Henrys here, no hoi polloi, eh?" 

Lily looked confused, "I'm not sure what that means." 

He laughed, "All fancy folk, but no common ones."  Now she got it. 

"I'm not fancy, am I?" she asked with a sense of innocence. 

"I'm not sure about you yet, Lily.  So where's this garden and what are they doing to get it ready?"   Truthfully she told him that she had no clue, but that it wouldn't be open to the gaggle of hotel guests inside.  So far, Solomons didn't seem quite himself. He seemed like he had something to say, but what? She couldn't imagine that he had come to the hotel without a good reason.  He had said he'd be easy to deal with, but there was something stilted about the way he was speaking tonight...not that he had said all that much.  They spent the next few minutes exchanging small talk, and she was trying to determine what was odd about him tonight.  Perhaps it was just business and he had mentioned that things had recently gotten busier, so maybe he simply had business concerns on his mind.  

Gerald appeared at the door, "Miss...Mr. Solomons, right this way," he gestured for them to proceed down the hall.  Alfie followed, but wondered how the man knew who he was.  Now wasn't the time or place to throw him up against the wall by the throat to find out.  The concierge moved past them and turned the corner at the end of the hallway quickly.   He opened a glass door with wrought iron filigree over it, onto the jewel box of a garden.   He had arranged two chairs on either side of a very small table, in front of the lily pond at the center of the garden.  Six tall oil torches had been lit, three on each side of the closed in area.  The light sparkled off of the pond and if anyone else had been looking at the set up, they would say it was romantic.  But Lily was still wondering what was going on with Solomons tonight, and Alfie was wondering how the hell this man at the hotel knew who he was.

"Miss, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Would you kindly come back in a few minutes, Gerald?" 

"Certainly.  If there is anything from the bar or kitchen, just say the word."  

Alfie was looking at her sort of queerly, "Who is that bloke?" 

"He's the concierge for the hotel, why?" 

Solomons, still squinting uncertainly said, "Did you tell him who I am, or did he just know?  Did you notice that he called me by name?" 

"I didn't tell him a thing.  Do you recognize him?" 

"No, but that may be the problem.  I might not know if someone's watching me.  It ain't happened yet, but it's always too late when you do find out, eh?"  He noticed that Lily was looking at him funny.  She didn't really get the gist of what he was saying because nice girls don't need to be worrying about other criminals or men with bad intentions following their moves.  Then he realized that he had been having someone tail her...reporting back on almost every move she made so he could keep tabs on her.  Alfie meant no harm, he just wanted to know more about her but couldn't figure out just how to properly ask a lovely young lady these things...because he didn't know any lovely young women except for his cousin. And she didn't count.

Lily sat down on the left and Alfie stood, observing the surroundings. "It's very nice back here, isn't it, sir?" 

He sighed, "Again with the _sir_ thing.  Are you _deliberately_ trying to make me feel like an old man, Lily?" 

She smiled at him, and to Alfie it was like the sunshine warming his face every time she did it.  "Oh, come on, you're hardly older than me, Mr. Solomons," Lily teased.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a damned sight older than you.  So tell me, how old are you, Lily?" 

She looked a little hesitant, but told him, "I'm twenty-five, and how old are you?"   She knew his age from the reports already. 

"I'm thirty- _fuckin_ -three years old, and you're makin' me feel like I'm a hundred with all these _sirs_ you're callin' me."  He realized what he had said, lowered his tone and sheepishly added, "Sorry...I didn't mean to use any dirty language in front of you."  Alfie sat in the empty seat.  Lily smiled again, her grin widening as she kept an eye on him.  "What?" Solomons blurted out loudly. 

She leaned in and almost whispered, "I paid good money to find out you were a certain type of _businessman_ and all of the details that go with it, didn't I?   I find it amusing that you _know_ that, yet you're embarrassed for saying one salty word.  You just confirmed what all the money in the world couldn't have bought me...that Alfie Solomons isn't all bad."  She was nodding her head.  Solomons was uncomfortable, just a few guttural sounds coming from his throat. 

"Yeah, well, don't spread it around, right?  It's bad enough that you think it."

Gerald came through the door.  "Miss Elizabeth, is there anything I can arrange for you?" 

She turned quickly, "Sorry, Gerald, I hadn't given it much thought."  She turned to Alfie, "Mr. Solomons, have you had supper?" 

"No, hadn't even considered it.  What about yourself?" 

Lily turned to Gerald, "Would you kindly bring us a menu, and..." she handed Gerald her room key, "and would you have someone go to my suite and bring back the large envelope on my desk...the one with the Foundation address, please?" 

 _The foundation...the one that would pick up when she moved on_ , Solomons recalled with disappointment. 

Lily continued, "I'll also have a gin and tonic from the bar...with lime.  Mr. Solomons, what will you have?" 

He didn't make eye contact with the man, "Whiskey...a double." 

"Very well.  Someone will be back in a moment."

"What's this foundation?  Above and beyond what you told me the other day?," Alfie asked. He knew, but wanted to hear what she had to say. 

"Well, there's money to create the building part of this project.  That money is in the foundation.  Then once it's finished, there will need to be money to run the operations and those funds are also in the foundation.  None of it can be touched, except to pay out to vendors." 

He wanted to know more, "So who's in charge of all of this?" 

Lily wondered what had sparked this curiosity, "Well, lawyers are partly in charge of the day to day, but there are four trustees who make all of the decisions and approve expenditures." 

"And you report to them?  Get 'em to cut you checks and all?"   She hoped he wasn't scheming now that he knew about this part of the project. 

"No, I don't report to them, or work for them.   They are responsible for the money and making sure it is all spent properly...as well as complying with the laws." 

Solomons grunted.  "So who do you work for?" 

This seemed an odd question, but she answered, "My checks are signed by Mr. Walsh, same as those for Mr. McGuiness.  Mack is an employee." 

"How long will this business take...before you move on?" 

"Are you putting together a countdown until you can get rid of me, Mr. Solomons?" she joked. 

His expression dropped a little, "I most certainly am not; just wonderin', that's all."  A server from the bar had come in with their drinks on a tray and proceeded to place them on the small table between them. 

"Thank you," Lily said as she signed for the tab.  She moved her book aside to keep it from getting wet.  "You were saying?..." she asked.  

Alfie picked up the book.  "What ya' reading now?  This ain't what you mentioned the other night, is it?  I found out what the other one was about..." He caught himself before he said another word, but Lily knew he was not only checking up on her, but now checking into what she told him she was reading.  He swallowed the whiskey in one gulp, the vast amount of alcohol burning as it went down.

"No, this is a new one that I'm reading for a second time." 

"Now why would you read somethin' you'd already read once?"  "Because I liked it so much the first time, Mr. Solomons."  His expression was one of bewilderment, "What's this book about that would have you spend the time to read it twice?  Who's got time for such a thing?"

"It's about a nobleman...a soldier, poet, musician, master of words, lover of life.  He believes himself to be too ugly to be loved by even an ugly woman because he has a very big nose."  Alfie found this to be preposterous so far.  "He's in love with a beautiful, intelligent woman but she thinks an impressive letter from Cyrano confessing his love for her was written by a handsome young soldier named Christian.  The woman falls in love with Christian, who can't express his feelings in the flamboyant way they were in the letter. Cyrano, despite his love for her helps Christian woo the woman so that she can have the man she loves...by telling the young soldier fine words that he whispers up to her balcony.  She eventually marries the young soldier, and..."  

Alfie grimaced, "What the hell is all that about?  Why didn't the Cyrano fella just shoot him in the fuckin' face?"  He caught himself for a second time, "Sorry again for the bad language."

"I guess it's just not your kind of book, Mr. Solomons."

"Damn right, it ain't.  But seems even in stories beautiful women only want good lookin' men...or rich ones, or cunts they can get something from.   If you're just a regular bloke or don't have a handsome face, then you just don't stand a chance, do ya'?"  Lily still couldn't figure out if he was drunk, on his way to it, or if something else was up. But she laughed at how worked up he was getting over a book.  Fortunately, someone came from the dining room with the menu. 

"So what do you fancy tonight, Mr. Solomons?" she said, handing him the menu.  He thought that what he fancied wasn't written down on this menu at all.  He put on his spectacles and adjusted his arm's length to try and focus on the menu. 

"It's too damned dim here; can't see a fuckin' thing....sorry, again." 

Lily offered, "I'll read it to you," taking the paper from him.  She leaned her elbow on the table and Alfie leaned in as if he were following along, glasses still on the bridge of his nose. 

When she had finished, Solomons said, "That's all fancy foods with French names, don't they have something else?" 

"Would you like breakfast for dinner, whatever you want, they'll probably make it.  I ask for steak when they don't serve it and they always make it for me."

"A steak, I could go for a nice steak right about now.  That's a damned good idea, Lily." 

"And what do you want to go along with it?  Potatoes, asparagus..." 

Alfie turned up his nose, "I don't eat any of that green stuff...vegetables, I mean." 

She exhaled audibly from her nose, "Then please tell me what you will eat.  Carrots..." 

"Yeah, I'll eat carrots with it.  But no green vegetables.  Don't like 'em."  Lily thought he sounded like a little child who was a picky eater.

She turned to the server and asked for "two porterhouse steaks, two inches thick, medium rare..." then Alfie said " _well done"_...she mouthed _medium, "_ both with potatoes and one with aparagus and one with carrots.  "Would you bring me another drink, please.  And another for you, Mr. Solomons?" 

He lifted her gin and tonic, took a swig, "I'll have one of what the lady's havin'."  Lily winked at the server and he went off to place their order.  "You know, that there drink ain't made half bad."   Lily responded, "Yes, that's why I order them," and laughed softly at him.

Alfie was breathing a bit loudly, maybe the effects of the whiskey he had just downed.  The bellboy was back and he had the foundation paper's in hand.  Lily took them and placed the envelope by her foot since she had no pen for them to sign with.  "Is that them foundation papers?" Alfie asked.  

"Yes, but we'll leave them for another day, I think." 

He probed, "Why do we got to sign them anyway?  We have an agreement.  Don't you think I'd honor my agreement with you?  We shook on it."  She knew he was well aware of legal issues, making her wonder why he would pretend to be ignorant of the facts, but Lily went on and informed him, "If the paper's aren't signed, the courts don't consider it a done deal.  It's their rules, not mine."  He cocked one eye shut and looked at her, "But you do trust me to do the right thing, don't ya'?"  She was sure he was a bit drunk...not sloppy, but definitely the double whiskey he had just finished was not his first drink of the night.  Fuzzy!  That was the word that best described him now. 

"Yes, Mr. Solomons, I do trust your word." 

He pointed a finger at her and winked, "Good, you can always trust Alfie Solomons, **you** can. Other people, not so much."  A strong gust of wind blew across the space and almost took Alfie's hat off and his hand shot up just in time to prevent this.

The flames of the torches around the garden seemed to have flared up a bit more and the fish in the lily pond could be seen swimming around now and then.  Lily noticed that the brighter lights from the hallway windows overlooking the garden formed a pattern from the foot of her chair across to the back fence.  She drew her feet up onto the chair, tucking them in under her and wrapping her arms around her knees.  "You gettin' cold?" Solomons asked. 

"Not really," she replied but he was already up taking his coat off. 

"Here you go..."  

"Thank you, but please don't.  I can run up to my room if I need anything and if I was cold, why should you get cold giving up your coat?  I'm fine the way I am, thank you." 

"Suit yourself. Just tryin' to be a gentleman."  A moment passed and he looked over at her.  She was smiling at him again. 

"I thank you for the gesture.  It was _very_ gentlemanly of you.  I only meant that if I came down unprepared that's my problem, not yours.  I'm sorry if I came across as ungrateful.  I'm always responsible for myself; it's just my way to be self-sufficient."  Something strange about that statement struck him.  _Here's this girl, far from home and she's only got herself...and that gorilla to be depended on.  No one with her to take care of her except herself.  It ain't right._  

Truth be told, Lily found being self-sufficient a badge of honor.  She liked not having to depend on anyone for a single thing.  She had money coming in, responsibilities that had a positive effect on others, she could be counted on because she was intelligent, clever and worked hard. To her, anything less would make her weak.  If she had been able to read Solomons' thoughts, she would have been arguing with him for the rest of the night, especially if she thought he was feeling badly for her.

Gerald appeared again.  This time he directed two young men to remove the small table and replace it with one large enough for them to eat at comfortably.  The youths placed the table, spread a white linen cloth over it and set it for two.  Lily got up from her seat and walked back to where Gerald stood at the doorway.  "May I ask, do you know Mr. Solomons?"  She was tall enough that he had to look up a bit into her eyes. 

"I only know him by sight...from the neighborhood.  Everyone knows Alfie Solomons.  Why?  Is there a problem?"  Gerald looked a bit concerned.  

"No, he just wondered who you knew his name without being introduced.  There is no problem at all.  Thank you for everything, Gerald."  The concierge let out a sigh of relief knowing this because you'd have to be a real nutter not to worry when Alfie Solomons was around.

Three more young men came into the garden.   Two with the dinner plates and the third with the drinks. "Seeing as how many people's in this place tonight, they're treatin' you like the Queen of Sheba, ain't they? Waitin' on you hand and foot," Solomons said. 

Gerald set down a large, low candle between the plates and lit it.  "If there is anything else, Miss Elizabeth, please don't hesitate to call on me."  He nodded respectfully to Alfie and turned to leave. 

"It seems he knows your face and reputation from the neighborhood, Mr. Solomons." 

Alfie grunted low and said, "Makes sense.  Bloody hell...look at the size of this steak. But what's with these swirly things; Are these the potatoes?"  Lily told him that they were Duchess potatoes.

He took his hat off and hung it on the back of his chair then pulled his arms out of his coat and threw it back behind his shoulders.  She liked the way he looked without the hat, less like a Jewish gangster and more like a regular man.  "Do you cook, Lily?" 

"I certainly do.  If I don't cook, I don't eat."  

He asked, "You mean to tell me you don't go out to restaurants and eat in hotels all the time back home." 

"Almost never. I wouldn't waste the money.  I'm always working, but I have to find the time to prepare meals for myself." 

Alfie was chewing away when he said, "Holy hell, this is the best steak I ever had." 

She wanted to laugh at him, "What's so good about it, Mr. Solomons?"  But she already knew the answer.

Putting another forkful into his mouth he said, "It ain't like shoe leather." 

Her smug look said it all, if he could lift his eyes from his plate he'd see, "That's because it isn't cooked to well done...I ordered it medium." 

He looked over at her through scrunched up eyes, "What do you mean?  I ordered it well done." 

"WELL, do you like it?" 

He answered, "Yes..." 

Lily announced in a self-assured tone, "That's because it's not over cooked.  It's ruined if it's over cooked." 

He was still squinting at her, "You mean to say _you_ ordered _my_ steak the way _you_ wanted it cooked behind _my_ back?" 

"I did it right under your nose...and you like it, am I right?"  He came up out of his chair, mouth full of food and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then plopped right back down into the seat while Lily sat there stunned.  "This is fuckin' delicious!," and dug back into his meal. It must be good, she thought, because he hadn't apologized again for using a swear word this time.

Lily hadn't expect that response.  She felt her face turning red and was glad to be in the dimly lit garden so he couldn't see.  But she knew her expression would give away her shock.  He finally looked up at her, knife and fork in his hands, gesturing toward her plate, "Go ahead, eat up."  She didn't even know if she could use the knife and fork the way she was feeling at the moment.  Her whole head was tingling and she was still one-hundred percent shocked at what he had just done.  Granted, it wasn't a romantic kiss, but this must be the most delicious steak ever for a man to react like that.  She took a deep breath, then a sip of her drink and started eating.

There was no talking for a few minutes; Solomons was devouring his meal.  "All right, so you like the gin and tonic, you apparently love the steak, so now I want you to close your eyes and open your mouth." 

Alfie's thoughts reeled, "That I will do for you," expecting something different that he was about to get.  

"Open your mouth a bit more," to which he complied, and she placed a fork with the asparagus speared onto it between his lips.  She pulled it from his mouth and he chewed, obviously surprised and very disappointed that he wasn't on the receiving end of a kiss.  "So, tell me what you think..." 

He chewed and considered what he was eating, "Not bad at all..."

She was laughing out loud and she clapped her hands together once, "Will you look at that.  Alfie Solomons eating green vegetables.  Call the newspapers!"  He laughed, too. 

"You're a wise ass, you are, Lily.  It ain't fair you trickin' me, is it?"  He laughed for a moment, then realized something, "You called me Alfie!" 

She retorted, "No, I referred to you as Alfie Solomons.  There's a very big difference and you know it." 

He pointed in her direction, "A technicality, Lily, you called me Alfie Solomons so half the battle's won, missy," and he winked while Lily just shook her head.  She watched him eat for a while, enjoying the more casual Alfie.  Like that day at the bakery, she turned quickly when he looked her way so he wouldn't notice her staring at him.

Lily heard the laughter of several people behind them.  She turned to see five or six guests, drinks in hand, all ready to invade the garden.  They opened the glass door just a bit and she let out a loud yell.  "Out!  This is a private space."  A woman started to speak, "But we..."  "What part of **out** didn't you understand?"  Lily was up on her feet and the small group backed up from the doorway.  She kicked her toe against the bottom of the glass door, slamming it loudly in their faces.  Then she shooed them away with a single motion of her hand. 

"Well will you look at that.  Miss Lily's either a real tough cookie or greedy for some privacy," Alfie laughed.  He was surprised and impressed that she got rid of them so quickly and delivered her message loud and clear.  He never would have expected it from polite, quiet Lily who was always so proper.

"Some people just go wherever they want, uninvited and unwanted.  It's nice and quiet out here and I wasn't interested to have a bunch of rowdy loudmouths come and interrupt that.  It irritates me."   He raised his eyebrows exaggeratedly at her. "Well, it does...," she said, shrugging her shoulders.  She had become more quiet now, stretching her legs out into the light reflected from the hallway windows, letting it shine onto her feet which were hovering above the floor. 

"You know, you're hair looks real pretty with the light shining off of it...it really does, Lily.  Like a little gold halo, isn't it?"  She wasn't looking at Solomons, only at the light reflecting on her feet from the windows, but Alfie saw that she was starting to smile.  "Don't be bashful. Now let me see those pretty dimples of yours," he teased her.  A gust of wind blew by and whipped her hair around and over her face.  She pushed some of the hair away, but some was twisted up in her eyelashes.  Alfie reached over to take care of that and Lily noticed the light beaming over her feet go dark.  Then she heard three bangs...knocks on the glass at the second floor window overlooking the garden.  She didn't even have to turn around.  The only thing big enough to obscure the light from the hallway window and bang on it that forcefully was Mack.  She felt his eyes glaring down on them.

Alfie turned to look up.  "Your gorilla's up there lookin' down." 

She sighed, "I know.  I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.  And please don't call him a gorilla.  That man has saved my hide once or twice, and if it wasn't for him, my father wouldn't have survived a battle during their Marine Corps days.  I don't always like his overprotectiveness, but I don't play around with words when it comes to Mack...ever.  I know he'd fight to the death for me.  Not many people have someone they can say that about." 

"So you say he was a soldier, eh?" 

"Not a soldier, a United States Marine.  There's a difference.  First into battle, sent into the most dangerous situations before anyone else, expert marksmen."  Solomons grunted his acknowledgement. 

"I can't imagine someone like you gives him much bother, do you, Lily?"  She laughed to herself still looking down at her feet. 

"What would you do if you were in a foreign country and had to watch over me...and I snuck out early in the morning to go drop off a letter at a known _businessman's_ place of work...without you knowing...all by myself?" Alfie recalled the first day he saw her on the docks in the early morning.  "That's the kind of trouble I give him.  That and a lot of back talk, which he doesn't like.  Now I'm thinking that I should be a lot nicer to him, now that I've heard myself say it."

A few minutes later Lily heard a sound at the garden door. "I know you're back there, Mack.  Come on over."  The glass door swung open.  Lily got out of her seat and patted it for Mack to sit down.  It was clear that he had thrown on a shirt, pants and shoes and not gotten properly dressed in favor of getting down to Lily quickly. She sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck and laid her head against his. 

Solomons started to make those little noises with his throat and now she could tell it was something he did when he didn't feel comfortable.  "Mack's family...like an uncle.  Right?" she looked at her protector.  "I'm getting to old for this sitting in your lap stuff, I guess." 

Mack said, "You certainly are." But he laughed at her anyway and put an arm around her waist.

Lily was surprised that Solomons, who had always been gruff in Mack's presence had something to say.  "You got yourself a one-woman fan club here with Lily.  She's had much to say to your credit." 

Mack looked at her with a smile and said, "Is that right?" 

She made a funny face at him and told him, "...but don't get used to it." He laughed at her.  "So were you in for the night, or do you want something to eat?" Lily asked. Satisfied to have made an appearance and seemingly broken up whatever it was that Solomons was up to, he said that he'd go back to his room but would wait to go to bed until he heard her come up.  Lily gave him a little coaxing look, pointing her eyes and her head ever so slightly toward Solomons.  

Begrudgingly, Mack extended his enormous hand to the gangster, "Good evening, Mr. Solomons." 

Without looking too long at the man, Alfie stood and returned the gesture and shook Mack's hand.  "Yeah, good night."  Lily, beaming inside and feeling this was a big victory to see this happen, dropped back into her seat.

"Come on...sit back down," she told Alfie.  "Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" 

He looked her straight in the face and said, "You got some magic inside you, because a quarter of an hour ago I would have bet my life that that would never have happened.  How do you make people do things they don't want to, eh?" 

She picked up her drink again.  "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Like hell you don't...you're like some kind of witch or a sorceress...whatever they call 'em."  

She was smiling, almost laughing now.  "I can't make anyone do anything that they don't already want to do.  Take that to the bank, because it's the truth."  Shaking his head, Alfie pulled a pipe out of his coat pocket, followed by a waxed canvas tobacco pouch.  Lily took them from him without asking and put the stem in her mouth and gave it a few good blows to remove any ash. Then she banged the bowl on the sole of her shoe and to loosen any residue and adjusted the screen inside.  He watched her face and hands as she worked.  Lily opened the pouch which had significant signs of wear on the corners and tie.  She took tobacco out in pinches, putting it into the bowl and tamping it down with the top of her ring finger, then she handed it over to Alfie. 

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" 

"My father smokes a pipe.  I guess I just missed doing it.  I'm sorry; I shouldn't have taken it from you without asking.  Wait here," she said and took off out of the door, absentmindedly bringing his matches with her.  In a few minutes Lily returned holding something; she handed it over to him.  "I hope you'll take this"  He looked down to see the leather tobacco pouch.  "I bought it for my father, but I'll pick up another one next time I'm in the shop.  I'll ask my dad to send over some American tobacco in the mail.  I think it smells nicer than what they sell in the stores here, no offense." 

"None taken, and yes, I'll accept this."  She took the matches and struck one to light the pipe, using her other hand to block the flame from the mild breeze that was blowing.  Alfie puffed away until the tobacco burned bright orange. 

Lily had her feet back up on the chair, legs bent at the knees.  She was looking out over lily pond and Alfie kept his gaze on her.  It was like she was in a far off place in her mind for a minute.  Then she closed her eyes and let the breeze blow over her face.  _What the fuckin' hell is someone like me doing here with a girl like this?  This has got to be a bloody dream_!  He removed the pipe from his mouth long enough to run his free hand over his beard roughly.  "Lily, I got to be going.  I'm glad I came and paid you a visit tonight though I shouldn't have barged in on ya'.  I'll see you to the stairs you came down and pay the bill for dinner." 

She was a bit surprised he was leaving so abruptly.  "No need Mr. Solomons, it's taken care of.  Get home safely."  She leaned in and put one arm around his back and gave him a little hug, rubbing his back as she did.  She smelled so good and her hair even smelled lovely..and she was soft and warm pressed up against him.  But he had to get out of this hotel and away from her.  Alfie Solomons didn't ever go soft over any woman, and was totally perplexed to be having such feelings for this girl.  Especially now he needed to be tough...strong, none of this foolish, impractical nonsense...going sentimental over some woman. It was ridiculous! Being like this was going to make him lose his edge...his focus on important business, maybe even get him killed.

He looked back as he left the main doors only to see her stopped at the doorway to the staircase.  She was looking his way, smiling and she kept a hand raised to wave good-bye.  He mirrored her gesture then went down the steps to the car where Daniel had been waiting for almost two hours.   "Get me home, mate...fast.  I need a fuckin' drink and to soak my head."


	35. Auf Wiedersehen, mein Schatz!

A light knock came on the other side of Mack's door. "Come on in," he said, half grumbling, half laughing.

Lily peeked around the door, "I'm back..."

The big man heaved a sigh and asked her, "How the hell do you do it?" And how long before you have this one wrapped around your finger?"

"I haven't got the slightest idea what you're talking about, Mack."

He shook his head and laughed, looking away from her. "You know damned well what I'm talking about. I laid my head down this evening, despising that Jew, and I'll bet my bottom dollar he came here tonight feeling the same about me. And by the end of the night the two of us are shaking hands. Care to explain that to me?" Lily's eyes opened widely and she feigned ignorance, giving him a shrug.

"You know, I'm getting used to this happening, but that poor devil is probably wondering what the hell is going on right about now." He let breath hiss between his teeth and continued, "He spoke to me, actually spoke to me without it being necessary. I _guarantee_ you he didn't plan on that." Mack paused, "So, are you going to tell me how you get men who aren't used to women having influence over them, to do what you want them to? Because I am frankly stymied by the whole situation...stymied every time you make it happen. Me...shaking hands with Solomons. Who'd have thunk it?" 

"Like I told Mr. Solomons, I can't make anyone do anything they don't want to. It's beyond my control."

"Bullshit!" Mack returned, "for a girl who doesn't have much experience with men, you manage to bend them to your will with very little effort...myself included, I'm sorry to say." He let a puff of breath out loudly. Lily smirked at him and shot him a side-eyed look. "That look...you are _definitely_ your father's child." He shook his head again and Lily smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And now I'll bid you goodnight. I'm headed off to sleep...big day tomorrow."

He balled up his shirt and threw it at the back of her head as she walked away, the garment sailing past her. "Missed me," and she stuck her tongue out at him. Mack just laughed and turned off his light.

 

After mass and a quick talk with Father O'Farrell at St. Peter's, Lily jumped into the car with Mack and they were off to Elsie's flat to begin their work. Lily couldn't have been expecting the scene that they pulled up to. It looked like every woman and a couple of men from the neighborhood had come out to gawk at her arrival. Most were hovering near Elsie's front gate. She turned to Mack and pressed both hands up to her mouth. Leaving them put, she said, "Oh my goodness, what's this?" When Mack got out to open her door - all six foot six inches of him - a gasp went up from a few of the women. A very big man. A flashy car. Lily was glad that she had dressed plainly so she, too, wasn't a visual spectacle in this part of town.

Even Elsie was stunned to see everyone mulling about, including her mother and aunts standing two doors down and Mrs. Moskowitz who was peeking out from her open door.

"Come in, come in," Elsie encouraged them. "Welcome to my home! How nice to see you, Mr. McGuiness. Lily, come and sit down. Can I offer you both tea?" Lily followed her to the kitchen table where she and Mack sat down.

"Yes, please, Elsie. That would be lovely." Mack laid the parcels of supplies on an extra chair.

Elsie spun around from the counter, "I'm so excited...and I guess word got out on the street about you coming here today. I think my neighbor, Mrs. Moskowitz must have told everyone after Alfie and I mentioned it in front of her the other day. Let me get this sorted out," she said, turning back to the set up for tea.

They were sitting in the back of the flat where a door made of panes of glass let light flood into the room. It was a large kitchen with a big dining table and more light came in from the two windows above the sink. Behind them was a sizable parlor with a huge sofa, two upholstered chairs, a low table in the middle and a bureau filled with framed family photographs. There was a fireplace and Elsie had lit the coals just in case the room was too cool. Everything was decorated simply, but gave a lively, inviting feel to the home. Blues, yellows and splashes of white made this quite the cozy little home. Lily noticed some of the photos, and notably absent from most was Solomons.

Mack got up to help Elsie with the tray and tea pot. "Oh, we're surrounded by modern men these days, you and I," Elsie said to Lily. "Thank you, Mr. McGuiness." The young mother started to pour the tea. "The girls, Sarah and Emily are with my mother. I hope you don't mind if baby Alfred stays here for now; he's nursing. He's a good sleeper and never seems to fuss."

"That makes perfect sense, Elsie," Lily replied.

"Oh, and so we are both expecting the same things, we'll work Tuesday through Thursday from 8:30 until 3:00, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Lily answered her. "Wonderful, because on Friday I need most of the day to ready for Shabbat...the Sabbath."

She brought over a tray with sweet rolls on one side and few bialys and bagels on the other side. "Come on, eat up, Mr. McGuiness. Do you want a _schmear_ on that bagel?"

"Yes, I think I will, thank you."

Elsie excitedly shared, "We have a new kosher baker who does the bagels and bialys. He's right down the street two blocks, and he's from Poland, where bialys originated. The sweet rolls are from my cousin's bakery. He had them sent over this morning...still warm." Lily was still overwhelmed by the crowd and by Elsie's enthusiasm that she was very quiet. Then Elsie spoke, "I hope my flat will do. It's very, very humble. Probably simpler than you're used to, Lily."

Lily shook her head, "Not at all. Your home is very lovely. It's far nicer than my apartment, in every way."

With a full mouth, Mack mumbled, "... _ **far**_ nicer!"

"It's very roomy and you've decorated it so well; it's homey and inviting. And this street isn't like any of the others around here. Everyone seems to have a little bit of garden up front and the homes are cheerfully painted and so well-maintained."

Elsie smiled proudly, "I have a very good landlord. He owns every building on this street except for two. He makes sure all of his properties are well cared for."

Mack had quickly finished his bagel and tea and said, "Well ladies, I'm going to leave you to your work. I'll be back at 3:00 to collect you, Lily, all right?" She smiled and nodded to him.

Once he was gone, they chatted about how they would set things up and discussed Lily's concerns about having so many strangers come into Elsie's home. "You know, I hadn't really thought that far ahead, you make a very good point, Lily," Solomons' cousin stated.

"Elsie, do you think we might ask the rabbi if there is space at the synagogue that we can rent?"

Elsie waved a hand dismissively, "No! I'll ask Alfie to sort it out for us. Besides, the rabbi heard about a shiksa coming..." She stopped in mid sentence. "Sorry, he heard about a gentile woman coming to work in the neighborhood and he isn't pleased about it. He feels that we Jews should be the ones to help our own. He's very strict about remaining separate."

"I understand, Elsie. But I hope the rabbi realizes that this project is supposed to help any poor women and children...their religion won't matter."

"Let's start working. I'm so excited!"

Lily shook her head, "First things first, Elsie."  Lily opened one of the parcels, "This is for you." It was a box of candies she had picked up. "Champagne truffles to remember our wonderful first meeting."

Elsie burst out giggling, "Oh, that was a wonderful lunch. I enjoyed the champagne so much, but I couldn't keep my eyes open for the rest of the day."

Lily, continued, "You and your husband can enjoy them. And these are just a very small thing for your girls, barley sugar lollipops." Elsie remarked how sweet it was for Lily to think of her girls. "And this is for you, Elsie, now that you're a working woman." She handed her the purple velvet box that had a white satin ribbon tied around it. Elsie looked to Lily, eager to find out what was inside.

She gasped, "Oh, Lily! These are beautiful...and they are engraved with my initials! Thank you, thank you so much. I love them." 

The women jumped into their work, organizing and bouncing ideas off of each other. They were at it for almost two hours when the tapping of a walking stick could be heard on the pathway to the side of the house. Lily's heart jumped a bit thinking that Alfie had stopped in on their first day. "Lily, you'll have to come out and meet my grandfather. He comes by every day and sits in the back garden with his dog...usually because the children are here. I know he didn't forget they're with my mother today. Come and let me introduce you." A black Staffordshire terrier arrived in the garden before her grandfather, "This is Sammy, my zayda's dog." The canine was running around Lily's ankles and jumping up to put his head under her hand. She bent to give him a rub on the head.

"Zayda, let me introduce you to Lily, the woman I was telling you about. Lily this is my grandfather. Alfie's grandfather, too." The older man wasn't all that old. Maybe 75, and he was very handsome. He had darkly tanned skin, barely a wrinkle, very shortly shaved white hair and a white goatee. His eyebrows showed only a bit of white at the tips, but like his mustache, they were dark still. He had lively dark eyes and a happy look to his mouth, even when he wasn't smiling.

He reached out both hands to grab hers and give her a handshake. "Well here you are, the talk of the street. So nice to meet you, Lily. What a pretty girl you are."

She blushed at the compliment and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Zayda was now smiling wide, looking to Elsie,

"Oh, will you look at that. The old man can still make a young beauty blush."

His granddaughter said, "Lily claims she blushes easily because she rarely receives compliments."

The older man's eyes shot open, "Well, I'll make sure to remedy that," and he winked at her. Lily thought to herself that she was pretty sure she knew where his grandson got it from. He reached up and pinched her cheek causing her to redden even more. "Hoo hoo...," he called out and took Lily by the arm to a table and chairs under a tree. "Come on now, and tell me all about America."

"Zayda, we're working."

He waved Elsie off cheerfully, "Work later, I might be dead then. I'll talk to Lily now while I have my chance." Elsie knew when she was beat, especially when it came to zayda. He was usually very quiet and tended to sit alone in the background observing those around him. But today, when he was full of spunk like this, she knew there was no stopping him. Why would she want to?

"I hear that you're in London working with our Alfie," the old man started. Being as perceptive as he was, he didn't miss her face go pink again when he mentioned his grandson's name.

"Yes, I am. And I'm very glad to be working with Elsie."

He waved in finger toward the flat, "That girl there is one of the smartest women you'll meet. Smart and shrewd, too. If she had the advantages and opportunities that men have, she'd be rich, rich, rich." They spent the next twenty minutes with Elsie's grandfather asking all about America and especially New York. He had heard that people he knew in his youth has made their way to New York after escaping from Russia. Zayda wanted to know if it was true that the streets were paved with gold. He also asked about her family and how she came to do this work, much surprised that her father would encourage her, and that both her parents would allow her to remain unmarried and travel across the ocean. "I saw in the street that you have a goliath with you," he remarked.

"A goliath?" Lily asked, confused.

"The big, big man who brought you in the car..."

She laughed, "Ahh...that's Mack. He's here to watch over me. And he's met Elsie and is very impressed with her, too."

The old man seemed pleased, "So he's big and he's smart. Just make sure he knows our Elsie is a married woman." Lily assured him that Mack did know, and only had friendly admiration for his granddaughter.

"I've enjoyed our chat, but _the boss_ ," she cocked her head toward Elsie's door, "will want me back at work now. But I do hope to see you again soon." Zayda Kuznetsov took Lily's hand and kissed it lightly. She turned beet red, prompting him to exclaim, "Again! This old man made you blush again. It's a good day for me!"

Lily laughed softly and said, "...and for me, too, it seems," and went back into the kitchen.

"Your grandfather certainly is a charmer."

Elsie rolled her eyes, "Yes, he is. For today at least. Tomorrow you might find him quieter, taking in everything around him and not saying much. But when he does speak, he is wise beyond compare." They sat back down to work, mapping out their strategy for interviewing people who needed help. They agreed that Elsie's flat was not ideal to invite people into, and she said that she would speak to Alfie tomorrow. He had promised his mother that he would come by in the morning before she was too busy.

"Does she live nearby," Lily asked.

"Two doors down, in the same building as my zayda.  Alfie's mother and mine are sisters, and there's a third sister, my Tante Olesya. My aunt lives in the building to the left of mine and my mother lives in the middle flat in the yellow house across the street. I know that they are all very curious to see you, Lily. They don't know any Americans or any Catholics. You'll be a novelty for them, and for others. My friends are so eager to meet someone our age who isn't married with little children. We don't know any young women who have a career. Many have jobs, but not what you'd call a career. None who support themselves or live on their own. That's unheard of around here."

Lily asked if Ollie's family lived nearby. "Oh no, they live four miles away, but still in London. They come for Shabbat sometimes, and for occasions and to visit the children. We just had a party for baby Alfred not too long ago. Even Alfie came on that day, and for a party for Ollie and his friends a few weeks before. That was a large party...so much fun."

"It must be so nice to have so much family and so many friends around you," Lily remarked.

"It is nice. I'm very lucky, I'd say. And what about you, Lily? Mr. McGuiness tells me that you have family and friends in New York, but maybe you've got less in common with the young people these days?" Lily was a bit surprised that Mack would say this, and couldn't figure out when he might have shared this information with Elsie. Then she remembered that they were alone while she and Alfie looked at the large property.

"My parents live in New York City, and I have two older brothers - both married, both with two children - and two younger sisters. Margaret is married and my youngest sister, Catherine just became engaged."

Elsie seemed a bit surprised, "Your two younger sisters are married and engaged, but you are not? I'm sorry to say it, but that sounds odd."

She was disappointed that Elsie, who seemed to be fairly modern held such a view, and she felt that perhaps she was judging Lily for not having a husband yet. No one had badgered her about her lack of marital prospects since she'd arrived and it was a relief. She could only hope that Elsie wouldn't become that voice in London. Elsie could see in Lily's face that she had struck a sore spot and moved the conversation along.

"Where do you live now, Lily?" Glad of the change in topic, she relayed that she and Mack had rooms in a nice hotel a few miles away.

"How can you afford to live in a hotel, plus eat your meals out? And how do you do your laundry? I'm curious."

Lily explained that the hotel was paid for out of the money restricted for this whole project, meals, too. "The hotel has a laundry, so we send our washing down to them and it is back in our rooms before you know it."

Elsie pressed on, "Do you do any of your own washing, cleaning or cooking when you are living in New York?"

Lily chuckled at the thought. "As I mentioned earlier, your flat is much larger and much nicer than mine. I have only a single room on the fourth floor and it is my bedroom, kitchen, dining room and bath all in one. Unfortunately my landlord isn't so interested in having his buildings look quite as nice as yours. I also don't spend much money on myself, so my room has the necessities, a bed, a small kitchen table and chair, another chair next to a table with a lamp for reading, and a dresser for my clothes and other items. There is running water, thankfully, and I have a metal bathtub in the kitchen. I heat up the water and bathe there...it's very convenient. But the people on my floor do share a toilet. And I do my laundry in the sink in my apartment and hang it to dry. And I do all of my cleaning and cook my own meals, too."

To Elsie this sounded absolutely terrible. She envisioned a drab, grey flat in a rundown building. Maybe she had misjudged Lily, thinking her to be more affluent and fancy than herself. She must be almost poor by the sound of it. And with so little furniture, Lily's flat seemed like she didn't have the ability to invite people over for a visit or a meal. She thought that Lily must be very lonely, especially since Mr. McGuiness said she spent most time away from her busy work on her own...and that she didn't have much in common with her sisters and friends. And then she thought of the nice gifts that Lily had brought today. Maybe she had spent money she couldn't afford to buy them. How very sad this all was, she imagined. How could Lily be so happy and delightful when her life at home...no husband, so much time working, a very simple place to live all sounded so depressing and lonely.  

Elsie thought that she would do her best to bring Lily some happiness and good company during the next six weeks while they worked together.

Zayda came in to say he was leaving, making sure to kiss Lily's hand again.  Baby Alfred woke up just twice and was quiet and sweet.  Elsie urged Lily to hold him for a moment, and he kept his eyes on her the whole time.  He smelled so nice and was as cute as could be.  Other than that, no other breaks in the work - other than for tea - occurred.  They agreed to get the word out and invite groups of six women or ten young people in for tea and biscuits, and if Alfie could secure a large enough space, they'd hire another person to watch the women's children and give them a bite to eat while entertaining them.  They bounced around the idea to get churches and synagogues in middle class neighborhoods to do clothing drives, and depending on how successful that was, they could offer clothing bundles to the people who came to talk to them. 

Ten minutes before 3:00, Elsie pulled a big square basket out of the corner.  "We can store all of our work items in here and I'll slide it behind the sofa until we meet again on Tuesday.  All right?"  Lily agreed.  "Now let's go out in front garden and wait for Mr. McGuiness.  I want to see who comes out to try and meet you in the street."  Elsie heard the cooing of her son and scooped him up and they all went outside.  Within minutes the door of the tiny house on the corner opened.  "That's Mrs. Moskowitz, the one I was telling out about this morning."

The stout little woman wearing a kerchief slowly came out, eyes on Lily.  She looked suspicious, eyeing her up and down, taking in every piece of visual information that she could observe.  "Good afternoon, Elsie.  Who is your friend here?" the woman asked. 

"Mrs. Moskowitz, I'd like you to meet Lily Wynne, the woman who I'll be working for." 

"We're working _together_.  And it's my pleasure to meet you Mrs. Moskowitz.  You have a very lovely garden." 

The older woman rolled her eyes around a bit, thanking her for the compliment in a reluctant way.  "So you're not Jewish, I hear.  Is that correct?" 

"That is correct, madam.  I hope you won't hold that against me." 

Mrs. Moskowitz looked her up and down again.  "And you do business with Alfred Solomons?" 

"Yes, but not in the same way I work with Elsie.  I don't work alongside of him or see him very much."  This seemed to please the old woman.    A very pleasant food aroma wafted across into Elsie's front garden.  Lily said, "Mmm...do I smell Leberkäse baking somewhere?" 

Mrs. Moskowitz's head snapped to attention, "Why yes, it's coming from my kitchen.  How does an American know Leberkäse?"  The woman was stunned. 

"My _Oma_ used to make it often; I'd know the aroma anywhere.  You must be a marvelous cook, Mrs. Moskowitz."

"Your Oma ?  Are you German?"  The woman's demeanor changed drastically. 

"My Omi came to America when she was about my age." 

"Well why didn't someone tell me this?" Mena exclaimed.  "And do you like Leberkäse?  How about Maultaschen or Bratkartoffeln?" The woman was rattling off German dishes without giving Lily a chance to answer. 

"Yes, I like them all, but my favorite is Rouladen."  Having German blood seemed to make up for being an American and even a shiksa. 

"One day I will make Rouladen.  I'll tell Elsie when and you come and try it.  I make the best!" 

Lily answered, " _Vielen Dank_." and Mrs. Moskowitz beamed. 

"And Alfred told me you aren't married.  He told me to find you a husband."  Lily felt like she might fall over.  _Why would he be telling a stranger to find her a husband?_  

"I don't know any Catholic men, but I'll see what I can do to find you someone suitable...maybe some other Christian.  I'll ask my German friends" 

Elsie noticed the look of near horror on Lily's face.  "Mrs. Moskowitz is a matchmaker, Lily.  But I think Alfie was kidding with her, _isn't that right, Mrs. Moskowitz_?" 

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "I've found Alfred the beautiful Senya for his wife.  All he has left is to ask for her hand and then my time is free.  I might take up the challenge and find our German girl here a nice boy.   Sweet girl, I'm so glad I came out to meet you today.  _Auf Wiedersehen, mein Schatz_!"

"Here comes Mack," Lily managed to say. Her mouth had gone dry and she was so glad to see him drive up.  "Good bye, Elsie.  I'll see you soon," she said jumping into the car before Mack could get out to open her door.

"What's going on with you?" Mack asked when he saw her face. 

"I'm tired, I don't feel well and I want to go lay down.  Nothing's going on."  She waved without smiling to Elsie, who was concerned that Lily had reacted to Mrs. Moskowitz's words.  _That woman had said that she'd made a match for Alfie Solomons with a beautiful woman.  Did she say he had asked for the woman's hand, or was to ask for it?  Didn't matter, a match was made._ _  
_

Elsie had barely gotten into the house and was putting baby Alfred back in his crib when there was a knock on the outside door.  Alfie had reconsidered his thoughts from the night before. He planned on using a check in on their work as an excuse to see Lily again.  As Elsie opened the door, Mrs. Moskowitz called to Solomons from her front garden.  "Alfred...this is a beautiful day.  I met your American friend...or should I say German friend.  I told her that you asked me to find her a husband and that's what I'm going to do.  I'm plotzing over the prospect of it.  I can't wait to tell your mother!" 

Alfie's head was dumbstruck and Elsie was at the door with her arm up on the frame.  "What did she just say?" he asked. 

"You heard her.  She told Lily that you said she was unmarried and asked Mrs. Moskowitz to find her a husband.  And I don't think Lily was very happy about it.  Alfie, you can't joke like that when it comes to Mena Moskowitz.  You should know better."

He brushed past his cousin into her flat and threw his walking stick down on the sofa before dropping onto it himself. He didn't think it was possible that he had heard correctly. "When did I tell that old bat to find Lily a husband?" his voice still displaying disbelief. 

"I guess you were too pleased with yourself, laughing as you drove off the other day to remember...but that's exactly what you said to Mena.  Now today she found out that Lily is German and she's got a head full of ideas about finding her a German husband.  Lily practically jumped head first into the car when Mr. McGuiness came to get her a minute ago.  Uhh...and I was going on earlier about how strange it was that her younger sisters were married and engaged and she wasn't.  She must feel terrible now.  I know I do."  She thought for a moment, "And the poor girl has no friends, no one to talk if she's upset by all of this.  You and I need to learn to be careful what we say sometimes.  What a mess!"

 

"Lily, something's wrong.  Tell me what it is.  Didn't things work out today?" 

"There's nothing wrong, Mack," her voice was close to cracking. 

"Then why do you sound like you're about to cry?  You never cry." 

Lily exhaled a huge breath and put her hands behind her head so that arms obscured most of her face and Mack wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.  She lied to him, "I guess there's just so many poor people and their lives are so bad.  It's just getting to me today, that's all." 

He patted her leg, "You just have a big heart; this will pass."  

She kept her hands where they were and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible, willing the tears not to spill over on to her face.  She never planned for any of this, and she was well aware that a flirtation with someone like Solomons, a Jew in particular would never amount to anything...not in 1922.  _Lily, you're a fool, that's what you are.  Keep it simple. Keep it respectful. Keep it professional...the golden rule and you didn't follow it.  Serves you right_ , she thought to herself.  _And Solomons must think you're a prize sucker...asking a matchmaker to find you a husband.  The same matchmaker who has already found him a wife.  What must he think of you?  Is this part of a business scheme?  Mack was right, you have little experience with men and now you've gotten yourself hurt. You have no one to blame but yourself."_

"Mack, would you mind pulling over?  I want to get out and lay down in the back seat for a while.  You can keep driving."  He did as she asked.  Lily was not about to let Mack or anyone else see her cry the silent tears that fell once he was on the road again.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed now," she told Mack as they walked into the hotel.  She saw Gerald and he wished her a good time tonight at the opera.  She had forgotten all about it.  "Gerald, I appreciate that you went to such trouble to get me the ticket.  But is there anyone who would like to have the ticket so that the seat doesn't go unused? I'm so tired right now." 

"Well...if you wouldn't mind, I am going off duty at six o'clock and would truly enjoy a night at the opera."  She smiled and told him that she would like that too, especially since he had been so good to her since they had arrived. 

"The ticket is upstairs; I'll bring it down in a moment."  The concierge headed to the laundry to see if there was a tuxedo in his size that a guest wouldn't require until tomorrow.

When she came down with the ticket, Gerald had a tuxedo hanging on his door and he was busy at his desk. 

"Here you go.  I hope you have a wonderful evening." 

"Well thank you so much, miss, this will be a real treat." 

She gave him a tiny smile, and even he knew something wasn't right.   "Gerald, I have an unusual question for you.  Is there any way I can get to the ocean from here tonight without a long journey?" 

"Not tonight, miss.  You could take the train or drive, but I wouldn't advise driving at night.  If you'd like to go tomorrow, I can arrange maps for you and Mr. McGuiness...set out a route for you, or get you tickets on the earliest train to Southend-on-sea?  There's plenty to do there; the circus just came into town a few weeks ago." 

She sounded weary, "Yes, but just a ticket for me, please.  I won't be needing any information on the circus.  I just want to go to the water.  Gerald, may I go and sit out in the garden again tonight?" 

He seemed pleased, "You most certainly may, miss.  I'll open the door and light the torches back there."   "No need for lights, thank you."   He told her, "But you'll be back there in the dark!" 

"That's all right; it will be nice and quiet.  That's all that matters."

Gerald got his keys while Lily went up to her room and got a thick shawl.  There was a good wind blowing tonight and the temperature had dropped a bit. 

She came down to find him standing by the back, ready to open the entry to the private space.  "I've taken the liberty of pulling out a fire cauldron and lighting it for you...for warmth.  Would you like something from bar?"   She told him that she did not.  "Then right this way..."  The big table from last night had been moved, but the chairs were still there.  The firewood crackled as the blaze got going. 

"Thank you, and would you tell Mr. McGuiness where I am if he asks?" 

"Surely, miss," noticing how world-weary she appeared...so unlike her usual vibrant self.

Lily sat down and pulled her legs up onto the seat and wrapped the shawl around herself, pulling it up around her head and face.  Then the tears came in droves, in the light of the fire where no one could see or hear.  

When she calmed down a little she recalled Mack's words, " _You'll be hard pressed to find a good match in your personal life. I can't imagine that there's a man out there that's worthy to call you his own, Lily. This is a conversation that the three of us have had on more than one occasion_."  He had said this as he told her how he, her father and Frank Walsh discussed her on more than one occasion.  It was why they made such an effort to allow her to do her work.  She trusted and respected them all, and they were smart men.  If her father had said these things, then she knew they had to be right because she was sure he would do _anything_ to see her happy. 

Maybe they realized something about her that she didn't.  _Maybe they were all right, there really isn't anyone for me_ , she considered.  _I should just go ahead and keep on working like I always do.  Keep it simple.  Then you won't get hurt again._

 


	36. A very nice girl

Alfie Solomons had left his cousin's flat after a brief conversation and headed back to the distillery on edge. Elsie made things sound bad and he was damned if he knew what the right thing to do was. Keeping women content wasn't in his repertoire of skills - never had been.  He sure as hell wasn't going to stay and have a heart to heart talk about Lily with his cousin. _Out of the question...ridiculous!_

He did know that he wanted to go find Lily. But that wasn't what men like him did, was it? Hell, she wasn't his girl anyhow, much as he had tried the idea on for size lately. Somehow he always found a reason - many of them - why Lily would never consider the prospect. _Not in a million years, mate!_ _  
_

 

Alfie hadn't had a proper girl of his own since before the war. There were a few sweet attachments when he was young. But his growing reputation as a _bad boy_ often caused most girls' families to see that things ended before they had a chance to begin. The sense of their parents' contempt was sometimes palpable, and affected his estimation of himself, compounding what he was hearing from his father on an almost daily basis.

As he escalated his life of crime with purpose, he couldn't justify the time spent wooing girls when he could be out making a name and a few guineas. Alfie's ultimate objective was to have enough money to get his mother and brothers away from his father. But when he was able to support them all, his mother wouldn't abandon her husband. Alfie could never figure that out. _Was this what love was like?_

There were plenty of girls to be had for the short term, though..ones who were drawn in by his good looks, powerful physique and charisma. Others with less than stellar morals who were up for anything. Those who were gullible, and others eager for an attachment to an up and coming bloke in the neighborhood.

The draw of money and status, especially in the slums, overshadowed any desire he had for real love or affection. He could easily find or buy a watered down version of that any time he wanted.

Alfie Solomons knew exactly who he was out on the street, though. He had worked tirelessly to earn a powerful and intimidating reputation. But no one except for his immediate family remembered how he used to be...buried way down deep. Buried so far down that it only came to the surface with his nieces these days. They were so sweet and innocent that he couldn't help himself but to lavish them with all the affection he tamped down over the better part of a lifetime, and especially since the war.

It didn't help his mind any that since he was a lad his father belittled him and anything he tried to do well at. Almost every day of his life since the age of five until he left home at almost seventeen, Alfie's father seemed to take a particular satisfaction in belittling and abusing the boy in word and deed. If he could do this in front of any size audience, it bolstered Noah's gratification.

During a particularly vicious episode Valentina tried to talk sense to her husband - a man who couldn't be appealed to with sense. Noah mocked his son, constantly telling him that he was worthless, talentless, a moron, a drain on the family and a fool. But this time, when Alfie's mother said that fathers should show love and kindness to their sons instead of the strap, Noah told him that he was an _unlovable bastard_ and always would be. The words soaked into his soul and hurt him more than any beating ever could. Alfie never forgot those words.

Since he returned from war, Alfie had worked with unbridled fury to regain and expand his criminal and legitimate dominion. He had to keep his focus on any rivals...from the Sabinis to some schmuck on the street corner trying to act a big man. And now the Shelby family were putting a foot within that field. Two feet, in fact. And Derby Sabini was over-stepping in the legal and criminal aspects of Solomons' dealings. This is exactly why he needed to keep his mind on business and NOT on women...well, one in particular.

But what she did to his head when he was around her, and even when she wasn't...Lily made it damned near impossible to keep his mind on just business at times. And Alfie couldn't figure out for the life of him how he wasn't able to get control over this; something this confounding had never happened to him before. He found it was taking a tremendous amount of energy to keep his focus these past couple of weeks.

 

* * *

 

Solomons was barely through the door of the distillery when Ollie came running at a clip with Goldie galloping behind. "Aflie, Tenzy's just gone out ten minutes ago. Beansy Marino was spotted buying a train ticket on the Southwestern Rail line and they think he might be headed for Southampton. Tenzy and Goran took a few lads to see if they can stop him before he skips town. The doorman at the Imperial Mens Club gave one of Shelby's brothers the tip off." The boss grunted his acknowledgement and asked if anyone else had telephoned. When the answer was no, Ollie got a scare when Alfie threw the rubbish can across the room, then knocked half the items on the desk to the floor. _What about no calls would make Alfie throw everything off the side of his desk with the sweep of an arm?_ Ollie wasn't sticking around to find out. Goldie followed the lad back to his office.

Alfie yelled after him, "Don't go anywhere till I tell ya'. Big things could be happening here tonight!"

From his own desk outside, Ollie heard a string of mumbled, angry words, the rubbish can getting picked up and drawers opened and slammed shut. When the phone rang, Ollie just hoped it was whoever Alfie wanted to speak with so he could get back to work without the anxiety and expectation of Alfie's continued fury.

"Hello," Solomons said nicely. After a few seconds that soft tone turned harsh again. Alfie barked into the phone, "Don't do nothing until I get there," and slammed the receiver back down. "OLLIE! Get in here!"

Ollie's heart was in his throat as he crept toward the doorway. "Yeah, Alfie?"

The boss spoke more reasonably now, "You get home to your wife; she expects you back for supper. But keep by the phone in case I need you for anything. Hear me?" Confused, Ollie said he understood and got his coat and headed home to Elsie and the kids.

 

Daniel got the honor of driving the tempermental chief that afternoon. "Things are bad, hmm, boss?"

Alfie looked out at the streets as they headed toward the train station. "Things ain't good, mate. Did you bring your pistol?" The driver said that he had it, and extra ammo just in case. "Good. We're headed to the train yard, not the platforms."

The Cadillac - recently the property of Sabini - pulled into the yard and several railway employees were hightailing it out of the lot. No coppers were around...a good sign. Alfie saw the back of Goran's hulking figure from between two trains and pointed for Daniel to head in that direction. As he opened his door, Alfie saw that Beansy Marino was tied to the Art Deco rails of the last passenger car with Tenzy's knife to his throat. He had taken a beating already and so had another Italian who was bound up standing next to him. 

"Who's this?" Alfie asked, pointing to the blue-eyed stranger standing nearby working a toothpick in his mouth.

The man nodded and introduced himself, "John Shelby...I followed these two here m'self." 

Solomons nodded his acknowledgement and grunted.  "About time this deal with Thomas started to pay off," then turned his attention to the two Italians.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...you boys ain't smart enough to learn your lesson the first time," Alfie growled. The man next to Beansy started to quake when he caught sight of Solomons. "Oh...it's Harry Boy Sabini. Didn't think your lousy brother would sacrifice you on such a small time errand. Where's the strategy in givin' up your own flesh and blood when there's no return on the investment? That's the kind of man your brother is, unfortunately for you." He took out his revolver and hit the man up the side of the head with the butt of the gun. Sabini's younger brother collapsed into a pile at Beansy's feet.

"Mr. Solomons, I..."

Alfie cut Beansy right off, "Shut your goddam trap, you." Alfie took on an amused tone. "You've been a very bad boy I hear. Runnin' my man off the road and all." Beansy tried to continue. Alfie wasn't having it. "Not very heroic...using a motor car to muscle a man into a lamp post. It doesn't take balls or brawn to do that, does it?" The handle of his walking stick pushed up under Beansy's chin, forcing him to look into Alfie's eyes, then he brought it down on the Italian's skull, rendering him unconscious. He wiped the blood from the Italian's head wound off of his own face with two fingers. "Wake him back up," he instructed Goran and Tenzy.

Alfie sat in the car for over twenty minutes until Beansy regained some consciousness. "Alf...he's awake," Goran called over.

The boss strolled over like it was a walk in the park on a Sunday. He raised the handle of the walking stick halfway and said, "You've done some things that made me very cross, now haven't you? First you lifted Ollie, roughed him up and held him in the restaurant. Then ya' lied to me about it. Very naughty. Then you ran my man off the road. And worst of all, you showed yourself to be a yellow-bellied coward by trying to skip outta town under my nose. Well, ya' see, I don't allow that. And here we are...you and me and a few of my lads, all cozy like. You also made the grave mistake of catching me in a very foul mood."

Alfie scowled from under the brim of his hat right into the bloody, tear-stained face of Sabini's man. "I ain't feeling very magnanimous, sorry to say. So for my man in the hospital, for running like a punk, and for Ollie, here's what I've decided. I'm going to let my brother here pick your penalty. He can do one of a hundred things with you and I don't give a fuck. But Harry Boy here, he's going to stay tied up until someone finds him and brings him back to his brother...or the train starts movin'." Alfie lifted Beansy's chin with his stick so their eyes met again. "Now you might want to have a word with your maker before I walk away, yeah? And I'll tell Ollie that ya' send your love and kisses. He's safe at home in the bosom of his family and you're here probably gettin' ready to die. Yeah? I hope that everything you did for Sabini was worth the price you're about to pay. I dare say he'll not mourn your loss and he'll replace you with another lackey by this time tomorrow, mate. And be sure to tell your Saint Peter that Alfie Solomons sent ya' when you get to the pearly gates."

Alfie turned and walked back to the car. Gratified to see that one of Tommy Shelby's men was there to witness the event, Alfie turned back to John and said, "Good day, Mr. Shelby."  Before Daniel had the automobile started the screams began.

Half an hour later, Alfie and all of his men who were at the train yard were back in the distillery.  "You men get back to your families even though it's late. Tell 'em I'm to blame...they'll believe it." His men laughed.

Tenzy stayed behind. "Alfie, it isn't going to be pretty for the workers who find that mess we left."

The boss figured the men at the train yard had probably seen much worse in the war.  "But it'll let the Sabinis know that I ain't playing tiddlywinks when it comes to them steppin' out of bounds. Word won't get to that greasy wop until much later tonight. Now...you get home, too, and take the Cadillac. I want you to keep it, mate...for the family. Just watch out that those boys of yours don't take off in it on their own." He laughed.

"Alfie, that's too much; I can't take the car. It's practically brand new!"

"Just take it, mate. I have the Crossley. And I only have one _tuchas_ so why do I need two cars. Go on now, get home to your missus."  All of a sudden Solomons, a man who'd never given much of a care for his mens' family life, had a strange awareness of how precious this might be to men like them, even when he'd go home alone to an empty house.

Alone in his office, Solomons reached into the drawer for the Irish whiskey and his hand grasped the bottle of American bourbon instead. He pulled it from the drawer and poured two fingers. His mind went directly to Lily. What must she be thinking about what went on today? He couldn't begin to guess. And after he had just condemned a man to a certain end, was he the kind of man that someone like her deserved to be around? Alfie was sure that knowing what she did about him, Lily would never consider getting mixed up with him.

On top of it all, his own mind was swimming. He was caught entirely off guard by whatever this mental state was. There was no sane reason that he should be feeling this way. He kept seeing her in his mind...smiling like an angel, making him feel like a foolish young lad and most surprisingly, making him consider that the future could be more pleasing than he ever imagined before.

Of course, he had other thoughts that Lily brought to mind, too, and they didn't involve _any_ of those sweet, innocent images. But what Lily did deserve was an explanation for what went on today, even if he hadn't been there for the commotion. Despite knowing he shouldn't, especially after what had just happened with Beansy, Alfie finished the drink, went and washed up a bit and took Goldie and headed over to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

Alfie made no bones about it with himself...he didn't know a damned thing about really dealing with women...head and heart stuff. That was a stone cold fact. All that he was sure of was that Mrs. Moskowitz had made a problem and Elsie was sure she had, too. On top of that he had bolted out of the hotel the night before when things seemed to be going nicely. He expected that Lily might be angry and refuse to see him or give him a hard time, and figured he would gladly take whatever it was she was going to dish out. Alfie readied himself for a tantrum, unkind words, the time-honored cold shoulder or something equally as infuriating. It would be worth it if maybe, just maybe, Lily enjoyed his company as he suspected she might...even if that idea was ridiculous. The _why_ is what he couldn't figure out.

The hotel was jumping again. Wall to wall people having a jolly good time. No one seemed to take note of a Jew in a big black hat with a dog walking through the lobby. He didn't see the man who had recognized him last night...Gerald, had she called him? But he did see one of the young men who had brought their supper. The best meal of his life for more reasons than just the food. "I'm here to see Lily Wynne. Can you tell her I'm here?"

The boy gave a flicker of recognition. "Sir, Miss Wynne's out in the garden. I'll go tell her you're here to see her."

Alfie put his arm out across the kid's chest, blocking the boy from heading back to the garden . "I know the way. I'll go back myself."

The fire's flames danced high in the large metal fire pit near to Lily. Her crying long over, she had pulled the two big wicker chairs together facing each other and had her legs across them and the shawl pulled tight around her. Alfie saw her through the glass door, seeming to be looking into the fire. He braced himself for the inevitable..whatever it was that women did when men caused them any upset. "Come on, Goldie; time to pay the piper."

"Lily..." She didn't respond. He saw that she was asleep. He came closer to her and whispered again, "Lily..." The dog did the trick, jumping to put his front paws onto the arm of the chair and nudging her with his nose. Startled, she opened her eyes and drew back for a second.

When she realized what was happening she smiled, giving Solomons a moment of relief. Then she looked up to see him and she straightened up onto the chair, but her smile almost disappeared. Lily smoothed her hair out of her face and adjusted the shawl. "Mr. Solomons. I didn't expect that you'd be stopping by." Goldie came around and she smiled widely again, ruffling the dogs fur with both hands. Goldie made a move to get up on the seat with Lily and she let him.

"Mind if I sit with you for a moment?" he asked. She pushed the other chair over to be parallel with hers. For a moment he didn't say a word. Alfie couldn't think of how to start. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's fine, Mr. Solomons. I hadn't planned on dozing off out here." She gave a small smile, but he knew it wasn't her usual easy, natural smile.

"Lily...," still the words wouldn't come.

She furrowed her brow and asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

He started slowly, "Yeah, well, I guess there is." Another pause. "I understand you might be wondering what happened today." She continued to look at him. "Elsie didn't mean anything by talking about your sisters having men and you didn't." _Once the sentence left his lips he knew he had worded it poorly_. "And Mrs. Moskowitz is a busy body and she takes things the wrong way, yeah?" Now the words came faster. In fact, Alfie was blabbering on a mile a minute because he was uncomfortable with the concept of explaining anything to anyone, "She gets ideas into her head about how things are going to be and it doesn't matter if that's anyone else's plans, she just runs with it. And it seems that she's got it into her head - with plenty of help from my aunt - that I need a wife. I didn't ask her to find me wife. But she took it upon herself to go out and found one for me..."

Lily was utterly astounded that a man like Alfie Solomons - who wasn't even present at any point during the day - made a point to actually come to speak with her to clear things up. She had vowed to herself that this was it...she would just accept that he had someone and be as pleasant as possible about it.  "Yes, she told me that she's matched you with someone beautiful. That's lovely. I hope you'll both have a lifetime of happiness. A marriage is always wonderful news. Congratulations!" Alfie's head snapped back just a bit in surprise, even though he could tell that Lily's words were insincere.

"Lily, I think you might have the wrong idea..." She thought to herself that his explanation was all about him, and he wasn't denying that he was, or soon would be betrothed to this mystery woman. 

Calmly, Lily replied, "The only thing that I didn't understand was why you had asked her to find _me_ a husband. I was stunned to hear that. May I ask why you'd do that?" Still, Alfie was amazed that she didn't raise her voice or act up; Lily remained completely level headed and amiable.

"I'll say it again; I think you have the wrong idea." Now Lily's face registered some confusion. "Yeah, I joked with her that you were single and told her she might find you a husband...but I wasn't serious."

He saw a spark of surprise in Lily's eyes as she said, "Why?"

"Listen, she's a _yenta_. You know what that means, yeah? She never gives me a minute's peace, always tryin' to match me up, tellin' me I'm too old to be without a wife. It's been goin' on since I got back from the war. She got her bloomers in a bunch when Senya..." Lily remembered that was the name the old woman mentioned. "...Senya saw you in the bakery at our meeting. She got all these ideas about you and I guess Senya could see you weren't Jewish and that caused a ruckus. So to make a very long story short, she was asking questions about you the other day and joking, I told her you were single and she might be able to find you a husband...just to get her goat and all. She got it wrong; I didn't mean that she should go ahead and do it, did I?"

 _All right,_ Lily thought to herself, _now that's explained...sort of...but not the bit about this Senya._ Lily remembered looking out briefly and seeing a young woman arguing with Ollie, stamping her foot. _She must have been upset to see her intended...if that's what he is...sitting talking to a strange woman and refusing to speak to her._ Goldie climbed around behind Lily and squeezed in for a lie down. "Down ya' go, dog," Solomons commanded.

"He's fine where he is," Lily contended. The dog's face came over Lily's shoulder and he licked at the side of her cheek, receiving more rubs and a kiss on his furry face.

He kept referring to the young woman as Senya. No respectable woman would let themselves be referred to by their given name if there wasn't a much closer connection, not even in 1922. So there must be some truth to this, Lily was thinking.

"You're not angry?" Alfie asked. "I was expectin' that you'd give me a hard time over this, even though it wasn't intended." But he noticed she wasn't smiling yet. One smile from this girl would have made the trip worth it.

"Mr. Solomons, I'm not sure what kind of a woman you think I am. But let me assure you that I do not make sport out of behaving badly to torment a man for my own pleasure. That's not the way I conduct myself."

Solomons relaxed and leaned back in the chair. "Well that's a relief, Lily." Alfie removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair as Goldie jumped down to investigate some movement in the lily pond.

Lily sat back and let her hands dangle over the arm rests of the chair. Alfie locked his eyes on her, thinking how she was the most enchanting thing he had ever seen. Despite feeling like he was about to make a fool of himself, he spoke again. "Lily, I'm not used to speakin' like this, so please, no laughing." He took a deep breath. "You're not like any other woman I ever met. And even though we ain't known each other long, I'd like to get to know you better...spend a bit more time with you." Still no sweet smile, so he kept on. "I think that maybe you like me... _just a little_." He took advantage of her hand on the edge of the arm rest and reach out to take hold of her fingertips. "Do you think we can do that, Lily, be a little bit more than friends?"

Lily's heart jumped and her instinct was to throw her arms around his neck and holler out "yes!" But this entire afternoon gave her plenty to think about after two bouts of tears. And Mack was correct, Lily never cried. She hadn't heard Solomons deny that he was attached somehow to this Senya. And what exactly did _a little bit more than friends_ mean? Lily withdrew her fingers from Alfie's grasp.

"Mr. Solomons, I apologize profusely if I've gone too far and given you the wrong impression. If I have, I take complete responsibility." She smiled at Alfie and he felt like things were looking to go his way. "And now it's my turn to speak in a way that I'm not accustomed to. I think you are extremely handsome, charming, and I confess to enjoying your company immensely." Now it was Alfie who had gone all bashful, hearing such nice words about him coming from Lily. "But you also know that I'm not in London for more than a year or so. And as Mr. McGuiness reminded me just last night, I have little experience with men."

Alfie interrupted, " **No experience?** You deal with men all the time from what you and my investigator told me."

" **You had an investigator report on me?** " Lily was shocked for a split-second. "But that's besides the point. And it's not what I mean, Mr. Solomons. Unlike some young women today, I live by a set of principles that I hold no one but myself to. And hard as it may be sometimes, I don't stray from those principles." Alfie looked at her quizzically. "What I mean to say is that I not only don't I play with men by putting them through any dramatics for my own glee, and I also would not toy with the affections or expectations of a man for my self-flattery. Do you get my meaning?"

"Nah, I think you're trying to say something without coming out and saying it."

"What I am trying to say is thank you, but I regret to decline your very lovely offer."

Alfie lurched forward and in a soft tone asked, "Why?"  Women threw themselves at him, or at least never said no.  His reputation or his wallet were mighty draws for female companionship.

Their eyes never left the others and Lily answered. "Mr. Solomons, I know full well that most men who might want to know a woman _better_ aren't asking so they they can hold hands and spend all their time sipping tea with them. So for the sake of our business dealings and so as not to insult you by leading you on, again, I _very_ regretfully decline."

"Is it because I'm a Jew?" Lily burst out laughing; it was a reaction and his face was so innocent and imploring when he asked the question.

She put her hand over her mouth to stop a bigger laugh from emerging. "No, it's not because you're Jewish," she said shaking her head and smiling.

He blurted out, "Well then, what the hell are you saying? You don't want a romance" - _Alfie almost choked on the word_ \- "to affect business? **It won't** , I promise you."

"What I am telling you, Mr. Solomons, that I won't insult you by leading you on. And that the only man I'll sleep with is my husband." Her eyes widened to punctuate the statement, but the booze and Lily's affect on him slowed his natural wits and it still didn't sink in with him.

"You told me you don't have a husband! You were very clear on that, you were! And we're out here quibblin' about some old woman finding you a husband and you already got one..."

Lily couldn't hold back the laughs, "No, no, Mr. Solomons. Sit back down. I don't have a husband."

He sat down bewildered and not very happy about this nonsense. "Well what the hell is all this about? Tell me right now or I'm leaving." He regretted the threat as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"Mr. Solomons, if I won't sleep with any man except my husband, and I don't have a husband, I think you can figure out exactly what I am saying."

He blinked once or twice, then his eyes widened and his mouth opened to release an, "Oh....Now I understand you. Really?"

"Really, Mr. Solomons. And mind you, I only hold myself to these principles, no one else."

"So you're telling me that you're a good girl...a _very good girl_ , eh? Is this some religious thing?"

She looked at the man as if he was daft. "I can only guess that you know very few women who would agree with my choice? And that's fine."

Still frowning, Alfie said, "Yeah, I don't know anyone like that except Elsie and her friends. Nice girls, all of them till they married good men." His expression changed with that sentence and Lily could see that wasn't quite so shocked now. He realized quickly that she was a very nice girl, but he wasn't a good man, so why would she waste herself on him?

"I don't understand, though. Why, Lily?"

She took his hands in hers and explained, "When I marry...IF I ever marry, my husband won't ever stand in a room full of people and wonder if any of the men have had a go at his wife. He won't ever walk down the street with me and ever think if we're passing a man that's been there before him. And he won't ever do business with anyone, imagining that there's a chance that they're someone his wife's been intimate with." Alfie was looking at her with the same questioning look again. From his experience, what she was saying was almost inconceivable. Most women he knew just claimed this kind of thing, but then someone had their skirts up over their head five minutes later.

"We can love someone and let them go, but give as much love or more to the next person that comes along. There's a never-ending quantity of love and affection in each of us. It's easily replenished. What value is giving someone money, gold or jewels when they are essentially worthless? Anyone can give those things. What I can give, if I get the opportunity is the fact that long before I had a husband, I made the oath and investment in our life together by saving something that was only for him...even when I had no clue whether I had known him for years or wouldn't meet him for many years to come. If that man exists - and I hope he does - then I'm positive I won't regret my choice...and I hope he'll appreciate them as deeply...because I'll tell you, it isn't an easy choice to live up to."

Alfie looked at her with the steady, skeptical expression. He believed what she said, but couldn't believe it was true. She was right; he didn't know any _very good_ girls. He hadn't since he was a lad. In fact, he never considered such things since easy women were easy to find when you were Alfie Solomons. He figured they were pretty easy for just about any man to find. Now Lily had just proved him wrong and he didn't know whether to be disappointed, cross or impressed.


	37. Cold hands, warm heart

Lily and Alfie sat without saying a word for several minutes. She had a near reaction to laugh nervously, mainly because Alfie was sitting silent with a variety of expressions coming over his face.  He shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip for a time, running his hand over his beard while he expelled air out of his slightly flaring nostrils. _Was he angry and trying to keep from losing his temper?,_ she couldn't tell.

Then he laughed low and mumbled, "Fuckin' hell", still shaking his head while grabbing the hair at the back of his head and scratching as he looked into the fire.  Lily was good at reading people, but she didn't know how to decipher Alfie's current expressions.  She hadn't done anything wrong; she was honest and forthright with him.  Yet she was sure that Alfie was used to getting what he wanted without any resistance.

The silence was torturous, and Lily didn't know what to say or do.  The quiet was broken when the young man who had told Alfie where to find Lily appeared at the doorway asking if he could bring them anything. 

"I know I could use a drink.  Will you join me, Mr. Solomons?" 

With eyes closed, he ran a hand over his brow and sighed.  "Yeah, son, bring me an Irish whiskey...double, and bring the lady a gin and tonic."  "All right, Lily?" he asked. 

"Perfect," she replied, smiling back at him.  

Alfie spoke first, sorely disappointed, "I don't need to tell ya' that this wasn't the way I hoped things would work out, yeah?"  

"I'm sure you didn't."  She reached over and grasped his forearm, giving it a squeeze and leaving her hand there. "Mr. Solomons, you flatter me just by asking, truly. However, the last thing I would want to do was to let things get out of hand and have you end up vexed." 

Alfie smiled, "Yeah, bad for business, eh?" 

"And bad for friends.  We are still going to be friends, aren't we?" 

He hesitated before answering, looking over her face as he decided if he could accept having this woman as a friend.  The only alternative - and it didn't seem acceptable- was for things to be only business.  Sabini was only business. Tommy Shelby was only business. That short-changing schmuck Levine, the sugar and merchant was only business.  How could she ever be in the same category as any of them or anyone like them.

"Yeah, we're still going to be friends I suppose."  He laughed, "If the lads could see this...Alfie Solomons friends with a woman.  They'd get a proper laugh at this, they would."  She squeezed his arm again.  Lily imagined that maybe she had just gotten Alfie Solomons to believe they could be friends.  Now she just had to convince herself to stick to her resolve.

Solomons took out his pipe and the new leather tobacco pouch.  Lily smiled when she saw that he had already begun to use it. She extended her hand and he relinquished the items.  She started to fill the pipe and handed it over when the task was complete, watching his lips encircle the stem while he lit the tobacco.

The boy appeared at the door with the drinks. In the short time this took for him to set up the small table and leave, Lily thought that she felt somehow relieved that her cards were now on the table. That as much as she had enjoyed and welcomed the flirtation, Lily knew that she would be gone in a year and would not have been giving in to Alfie Solomons...no matter how attractive he was or how much she craved his presence and attention. 

"Pardon me?" she said to Alfie, missing what he had started to say once the server had left.  "I said, how is it that you've avoided the dreaded bonds of marriage so far?  A beautiful girl like yourself surely should have been grabbed up by some clever, handsome lad by now."   

"Now isn't it that kind of talk that got things started today?  How lovely it's been for the past two months NOT to have been hounded about just this subject.  I beg you, please let's not start with this."

"No, Lily.  I want to know," he said, sipping his whiskey. "Don't you expect me to believe that you haven't been chased after by plenty of fellows.  I'd like to know how not one of 'em ended up impressing you and stealin' your heart."   

Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked at her companion while she shook her head.  "It will take a lot more of these," she raised her drink, "before you can get me to speak on this subject.  That's that!" 

Solomons was used to getting an answer anytime he asked for one. He stared her down and said, "I have all night.  Nowhere to go..."

"But I do, Mr. Solomons." 

"Oh yeah, and where's that?" 

Lily drew her legs up on the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees.  "I've got to get some sleep.  Tomorrow I'm off to the ocean.  I'm catching the train in the morning." 

Curious, Alfie asked, "Why are you goin' to the ocean?  What's there?"  

"The ocean is there.  I'll come back a different person and that's why I'm going."  Alfie furrowed his brow wondering what the kind of transformation was she expecting. When he'd been on the ocean - aboard a troop ship headed to or from the continent - it hadn't had an affect on him other than dread or relief.

"I don't care how cold it is, I'm going in for a swim for as long as I can stand it and I'll warm up and jump back in. Then I'm going to sit at the ocean's edge and absorb all of the energy I can and let the waves revitalize my spirit."  Solomons looked at her like she just might be nutty talking like this. He couldn't wrap his head around what she was saying. 

"I can't explain it, but for me being by the ocean just washes away any concerns and helps me clear my mind completely.  Its movement,...its tempo...its pulse rouses my spirit and fills me with great energy and it's where I'm most alive.   The waves rolling and crashing on the shore; the salt spray; the sand and if the weather cooperates, stretched out under the warmth of the sun shining down on me."  Alfie wasn't used to hearing anyone talk like this, and from anyone else it may sound nonsensical.  But Lily was speaking these words so rhythmically and with great feeling that she made it sound sensual and soothing. He wished that she'd agreed to be more than friends because he'd like to go to the seaside with Lily to experience all of it.  

Alfie caught himself; this was not the time to be lost in imaginings.  As far as he knew, Beansy Marino was dead on his orders and word would be getting to Sabini as soon as someone had found Harry Boy and got him back to his brother.  Trouble was about to come knocking on Solomons' door and he knew it and musing about this girl or taking a little holiday with her was apparently a waste of his time.  

"All right, then, I'll be lettin' you get to your bed and I'm going back to my business.  You're trip to the seaside sounds lovely, doesn't it?  You enjoy yourself.  And so I'm clear, everything else is all right, isn't it, with Elsie and all?"  

"Of course it is, Mr. Solmons!  There never was any problem with Elsie," Lily said emphatically.  "However, if you can find a way to keep Mrs. Moskowitz from trying to find me a spouse, I would be very appreciative," she said with humor. 

"No promises, Lily.  I ain't been able to do that for myself for well over two years.  It might not be possible."  They both laughed as Alfie held the door open as they left the beautiful, little garden.  He called the dog to follow and Goldie padded along after them.  Lily looked back at the space and said, "It's getting cold these days.  I think this garden's time as a nice place to sit may be coming to an end."

"Nah, still a few good days left," Alfie told her.  She wished he hadn't pushed the issue by asking her to be more than friends tonight.  Then she could have hoped for a few more evenings with him in the private garden where things might still be coy and slightly teasing.  Maybe one of those chats would have led to a sample of his beautiful lips and running her fingers over his handsome face and through his beard.  But it didn't seem like it was meant to be.

Lily linked her hand through the crook of his elbow as they walked down the hallway to the lobby and front door.  "Now you enjoy yourself tomorrow," he said, patting her hand.  "Your hands are freezing, Lily."  

"Cold hands, warm heart as they say.  Sorry, that was a poor choice of words given the timing." 

"Not at all, and soon I'll get you to tell me how you've kept yourself from sharin' that warm heart with some lucky fellow."  She shot him a look that told him it would not be an easy task. 

"Good night, Mr. Solomons.  And don't forget that you've asked me to come and look at a few buildings to give you my thoughts." 

"Don't you worry, I haven't forgotten, eh?", feeling grateful that it hadn't slipped her mind either.  He watched her bound up the stairs to the second floor suite and considered that he was mightily disappointed, but that things could have turned out far worse.  Lily had seemed genuinely flattered to be asked to spend more time with him. That was a very small consolation, right?  Even if it wasn't leading to anything.

As he reached the front doorway the young man who brought their drinks out back passed Alfie and spoke. "Sir, is Miss Wynne all right now?" 

Solomons screwed up his face, glaring and clearly letting the boy know that he had no idea what the kid was referring to.  " **What?** "  

"Nothing, sir, it's nothing," the young man's voice quivered.

Alfie closed the gap between them, his deep voice taking on a new, threatening tone.  "I said **_WHAT_**?  What do you mean is she all right now?  Spit it out, yeah?" 

The young man, quivering and clearly concerned for his own well-being spoke very quickly. "Sir, I'm sorry.  It's just that I was keeping an eye on Miss Lily...like Mr. Gerald told us to do and she was crying her eyes out all alone a while before you came."  

 "Fuck off!," Alfie barked at the frightened youth.

 _Now what exactly was she cryin' over_? 

 _And why did she make as if there was nothing wrong_?  It appeared that she was far more upset than she let on.  But she didn't shed a tear in front of him, have a complaint or a cross word...not even a dirty look.  He couldn't imagine that any other female would have acted as she did...giving him none of the grief or nonsense that he came to the hotel expecting. This was to Lily's great credit, he thought...a virtue that he would store away in his mind.


	38. Nothing to worry about

Lily knocked very lightly on the door to Mack's room that attached to her suite.  He got up, threw on his robe and asked, "Is everything all right?" 

"Yes, of course it is, but I want to talk to you for a minute.  Can I come in?" Mack waved her in and she took the chair in the corner.

"There's nothing wrong. Nothing to worry about, but I want to tell you something that I think will be a relief." Lily wanted to tell Mack what had just happened because she felt somewhat responsible that he was always on edge when Solomons was near. Beyond that - even though she would never go into any detail - Lily was telling this to Mack because she didn't have a soul to share anything with.

Mack's expression was a mix of curiosity and waiting for the other shoe to drop.  "I just wanted you to know that Mr. Solomons' presence won't require such extreme scrutiny any longer." 

Mack's head shot back and his brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?" 

"He asked me - very nicely I might add - if he could get to know me a bit better by spending more time together."  The vein in Mack's temple stood out as his face reddened.  "Like I said, this will come as a relief to you...I said no." 

The man's face relaxed, "Good girl, Lily.  Oh, thank God."   Lily knew that this news would be like Christmas, New Years and his birthday all rolled into one.

"See, Mack, nothing to concern yourself with.  I don't think you have anything to worry about in the future."  Lily's voice took on a higher pitch with a falseness to it,  "Business, business, business." 

Mack nodded, but couldn't put his finger on what didn't seem quite right about her.  It had worried him that she sometimes seemed to like the attention Solomons paid her, but Mack knew that she was too sensible to get mixed up with a criminal, and a Jewish one at that. For tonight, he'd just be grateful that she used common sense and he didn't have to spend every moment she was in the gangster's company watching them like a hawk. 

This was good - and timely - because Mack had recently struck up a friendship with a woman that he'd like to have more time to spend with his eye on...Miss Rowan, the Catering Manager at the hotel.  But a part of him couldn't help feeling a bit bad for Lily. He hoped she wasn't lonesome, though he knew she'd never let anyone know if she was.  At least now she'd have Solomons' nice cousin to spend sometime around working. That was better than nothing. Maybe they'd become friends.

"Oh, and since there's nothing on the calendar for tomorrow, I'm going to the seaside by train.  I hope you don't mind if I go on my own. I'll be careful.  And I'll take a taxi to the station and back so the car is all yours."

Mack nodded and thought that since Miss Rowan had a late night at the hotel this evening, he'd dress and go down and see if he could make plans for whatever her schedule might allow over the weekend.

 

* * *

 

"Dutch! Where've you been, mate?" asked one of the distillery men who saw Solomons' former driver coming into the rum house.

"The boss has has me out followin' a lady he's got business with." 

"Following her?" the man asked, "What kind of business is it?" 

"Damned if I know, I just follow orders. All I know is that I went from driving him to watchin' her every move and reporting back. She's a right pretty subject, but it's gettin' boring. Not the sort of gal the boss goes for...a daily church-going CATHOLIC, if you can believe that shit, " Dutch said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't think there's hanky panky goin' on; he never makes it up to her room from what I see.  And he's usually out dippin' his wick in women who the walls of a church would crumble 'round if they walked through the doors.  She has a guard of her own, but Alfie's got me watchin' that no harm comes to her. He's got me sittin' with two pistols and a rifle. It don't look like she's in any danger though, so that's plenty of eyes on a woman who ain't up to no mischief. I could use a break I tell you.  Feel like I'm gettin' callouses on my arse."

His comrade laughed then retorted, "Well you can feel free to switch places and haul around full barrels and empties if ya' like.  It ain't no fun festival either.  See you round, Dutch."

 

"Mornin', Mr. Solomons."  Dutch received a grunt in reply and stood waiting for Alfie to speak.  The boss never turned around from the ledger he was working on.

"What are you, a bloody statue?  If you're here then you must have something to tell me, yeah?  Did the girl get on the train all right this morning?" 

Dutch sighed, "She's back at the hotel, boss."  

Alfie turned from his work and said, "What?" 

"The trains going east were all delayed until at least noon by order of the police...because of that dead Sabini man on the tracks."

"How was her mood?"

Dutch thought that this was a very odd question. Solomons never cared what kind of a mood anyone was in. "She looked like someone took the wind out of her sails coming out of the station."  

The boss shrugged and said, "Well, that's the way it goes.  We all got to deal with life's disappointments, don't we?" Alfie turned to look at the man, shooting a grimace his way, "And why didn't you find a telephone to call instead of coming all the way back here?"

"Well, boss, I figured if a Sabini man was found lifeless and she was at the hotel, then you might need me here.  Thought I'd come back and check."  

"What did I tell you to do, mate, hmm?  What was it that I told you to do?  I told you to keep an eye on the woman.  But you're standing here watching me instead of her, right?"  The boss rose out of his seat and pointed to the door.  "Now you get yourself back in the car and tell me if there's anything you see, if she goes out...and if anyone visits her.  
  
Dutch sighed, inwardly thinking, _No one ever goes to visit her except you.  Fuckin' boring job_ , and turned to go back to the car.  He passed Tenzy, Goran and three more of the lads on the way out and noted that they were all armed.  _I'm missin' out on the action, keepin' my eye on a bloody Catholic.  This is bullshit!_

"Where can I find Alfie Solomons?" the stranger asked Dutch at the curb. 

"Right through that door, but who are you?" 

The man, tall and out of breath replied, "Messenger from the offices of Mr. Banks.  Got a package that Mr. Solomons is waiting for.  Where exactly can I find him?  This has to be hand-delivered. It's confidential and very important."


	39. A Legacy of Riches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie finds out what Senya's family legacy might entail...and it's dazzling. This is the information that Alfie was hoping to find.

"Just take a step back, mate.  I'll get you to Mr. Solomons if you just slow down," Judah told the messenger who was up his heels walking toward Alfie's office.  It was getting too much and the lad wasn't listening so Judah pulled a pistol, cocking it and waving it close to the young man's head. These days no one could be too careful.

"Aw'right. Aw'right.  I just have to give this to the man himself or me boss'll have me head.  This is very important stuff." 

Hearing the fuss, Alfie came to the door of his office, looming large and mad as hell with the interruption which he certainly did not need today.  "What the fuck are you going on about, eh?"

Alfie had let his head get so wrapped up in Lily these past days that he had virtually forgotten about his call to the investigator, Banks with regard to the barrels of Judaica said to be buried in a forest in Hamburg...and the family who made this claim.  "Fuckin' hell, get in here," he said, yanking the messenger into his office. 

The overeager man pulled out a delivery slip and put it down in front of Solomons, tapping nervously toward the signature line.  "Sign here, sir." 

Alfie scrawled his signature down and pushed the paper across the desk.  The young man then removed a three inch thick bundle from the canvas bag he bore; it was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string in addition to being sealed with gummed paper tape.  It had PRIVATE and CONFIDENTIAL stamped in big, bold red letters on the wrapping; Solomons could hardly believe what he was seeing. Usually a call from Banks giving him the report was followed by one or two typed pages by mail. This report looked to be massive and that had to be consequential. The messenger was soon gone, leaving Solomons eager to rip open the paper and devour its contents.

He pulled the lamp closer to the papers and put his specs on the bridge of his nose, halting only to free the chain which had caught on his mustache.  The letter at the top of the stack detailed that the enclosed contents were just the first of at least two sets that would be provided.  The letter also said that the information Solomons had given Mr. Banks was, in fact, looking to be quite reliable, and in Hamburg, witnesses and information were proving easy to find.

The initial report restated the details Alfie had provided to Banks, and elaborated on each piece, giving information that had been obtained.  Indeed, a family called Moffat had owned a religious goods store in Hamburg, Germany for several generations.  It was the only Judaica shop in the city, managing to squelch any competition, creating a monopoly. It was nestled between the Grindel and New Town neighborhoods...both rather affluent, as was the family.  Within the last 36 months, the shop had slowed, then ceased operations completely and its inventory could no longer be accounted for.

Alfie considered the packet a goldmine when he saw the back up documentation.  Clippings from newspapers that miraculously had survived for decades showed advertising and articles regarding the business and its founders.  There were also photographs of the area, including several with the family business in the background.  Alfie pulled a magnifying glass out of the desk drawer, and although it was difficult to tell in the black and white photos, the high end merchandise was definitely silver, and likely, gold, too.  Even if the tones perceived as gold were brass, the silver was worth a fortune alone...and that was just what could be seen in the windows. 

"Fuckin' hell, will you look at that," Alfie muttered to himself.  One of the advertising postcards showed the exterior of the shop and he saw a torah holder that was obviously a spectacular and very expensive piece.  The other items in the window were top quality and several were adorned with precious stones.  Solomons knew that the best inventory would have been kept concealed in an office or special room, only to be seen by serious customers with the ability to afford such treasures.  He smiled to himself and nodded; the gears were turning in his head and his heart beat like an army of drummers.

The paperwork that accompanied the photos included word-of-mouth history and eyewitness accounts from people still living in the area today.  They confirmed that the photos were old, and that the business had grown significantly since they were taken.  A former employee of the company, Sanford Mendelsohn, was located and confirmed that the family was forced to flee the city. He gave an account of the Moffats, their three children and an uncle who lived in Hamburg's suburbs until the authorities took Mr. and Mrs. Moffat away.  The man had no idea of what became of the three children or uncle, but did say that the uncle had run the business covertly for a year or two after the Moffats were taken six months back.  

When asked directly about the merchandise in the shop at the time of Mr. and Mrs. Moffat's disappearance, Mendelsohn could only tell of tales - none confirmed - that family members had removed much of the most important and valuable items and that the police and army had looted the rest.  The man was currently compiling a list of inventory that had been in the shop with the help of one of Banks' contacts in Germany.  The trusted employee had been able to rescue a single oil menorah and there was a photo of it in the packet.  It was small and simple in design, crafted from brass.  But the piece was very old and valuable  Solomons could tell that much.  Most notable, it was encrusted with very sizable rubies, emeralds, topaz and two different types of sapphires.  The photo made the hair on Alfie's arms stand on end. He was anxious to discreetly show the photo to his zayda to get an expert opinion on the jewels. He'd have to come up with a plausible story, though because the old man would be more disappointed than anyone if he found that his grandson's interest mas motivated solely by greed. 

The final pages of the packet of information noted that additional interviews with neighbors and customers were in the process of being conducted, as well as more detailed maps the area now and at the time that Senya claimed the barrels were concealed.  Two barrel makers were that operated at the time in question were still in business and they were being questioned. It appeared that the home owned by the Moffats still stood, but no personal effects could be found. No photos of any of the family members or papers regarding them. Squatters have all but wiped out any evidence of their presence over the past few years. 

Solomons sat back in his chair after almost three hours of reading and absorbing the materials.  The prospect of potential riches cleared everything from his mind and he had pinpoint concentration on what could be in those barrels and how he could get his hands on them. His eyes were beginning to bother him from so much focusing on tiny details so he rubbed them and rested his head on the desk for a moment.

* * *

 

"Boss!  Boss, you awake?"  Dutch was back and his voice was annoying as all hell to Alfie. 

"What the fuck are you babbling about, eh?  And why aren't you back watching the girl?" Alfie griped.

"Mr. Solomons, it's almost ten at night.  She's shut off her lights, so I came back because she actually did something different today." 

Alfie was foggy, still trying to focus his eyes in the dim light of the office and the words of his worker.  "Ten o'clock, you say?".  His words came out groggy.  This was the second time in a few weeks that he'd fallen off to sleep without meaning to, and for quite an extended amount of time.  "Where is everybody?" he asked. 

"They're all still here...outside on the door keepin' an eye out." 

Alfie wondered where the time had gone and how he had slept so long; there were things he planned to do and now the day was long over.  "So what do you want to tell me, Dutch?  Time is money, get on with it, mate."  He stretched out, extending his arm back as he moved around in his chair.

"When I got back to the hotel, I saw her having lunch in the dining room alone.  She came out a short time later, hailed a taxi and went down near Whitechapel and stopped into a bakery.  She came out with three big boxes of biscuits and buns and went to the old folks home over on St. Mary Street."  

"And...?" Alfie asked, losing his patience.

"And she stayed there visiting with the old timers for two and a half hours...not just one of 'em...all of 'em." 

"Was she visiting or asking them questions?"  

"Just looked like she was chatting with 'em, keeping 'em company.  Then she walked over near that big church...the old one...St. Michael's Episcopal, and she just stood there talking to the women coming out of the services.  She was writing stuff down in a little book.  She even gave one of the ladies her coat...to keep.  Kids were comin' around and it looked like she gave a few of 'em some pennies; that drew a crowd. The girl was like a pied piper with the kids following her.  Then she went back over to the bakery and got 'em all something to eat.  Boss, I think she maybe bought out the bakery's stock," he said with a scowl.  "Who does that kind of thing?"

"Not many people, I guess," Alfie returned.  "She gave a woman her coat, you say?  What was she wearing then?"

"Just wearing her blouse.  She had to be freezing."

Aflie questioned further, "Who'd she give it to?" 

"Boss, I don't know, just some woman.  She had no coat of her own, just one of them little shawls, and that Miss Wynne gave the woman's arm a rub and took off her coat and handed it over.  The lady started to cry, put on the coat and walked off." Dutch shook his head in disbelief.  "I'd kill 'er if she were my wife and she gave away a coat.  She must have somethin' wrong with her head."

"Fuck off, will ya'.  She's got nothing wrong with her head..." Solomons barked at Dutch.   When the man was out of earshot Alfie finished, "Nothing wrong with her head, and everything right with her heart."

Alfie packed up all of the Hamburg documents and locked them in his safe.  He got Daniel and they rode around to see if any trouble was afoot nearer to Sabini's turf.  He was surprised that no problems had arisen after Harry Boy Sabini got back to his brother...and Beansy was found dead.  They'd wait and see if anything happened overnight; the distillery was well guarded.  Or maybe the trouble would come at a later date.  

Solomons went home, climbed into bed eventually, and fell asleep thinking about how he would ingratiate himself with Senya and start to prime the pump for when he'd need to get the Moffat's help in finding those riches in the woods. Shouldn't be difficult; she usually seemed eager to get some of Alfie's attention.


	40. Alfie at a Tea Party

(While I have used the term "putz" (pronounced "puh-tz") before, I am using the German term of endearment, Putzi (pronounced "pootsie) which means "sweetie".  Didn't want anyone to perhaps think Mrs. Moskowitz was calling someone a diminutive of putz.

 

 

Elsie placed an early call to Lily's hotel on Monday morning. She had been on Elsie's mind all weekend.

Mack and Lily were having breakfast when the woman at the Reception desk interrupted to inform her that she had a call.  "I hope it's not Solomons," Mack said...with far less venom than he would have used last week. He was still relieved that Lily had turned down the gangster's offer to be more than friends.  Mack wrongly assumed that her reason was pure common sense, thinking she was far too smart to even entertain such a ridiculous offer.

Lily was surprised to find Elsie on the line.  "Good morning, Lily.  I hope you've had a restful weekend.  First, I want to apologize if I said anything to upset you on Thursday."  Lily brushed the notion off, saying that there was nothing to apologize for.  "Lily, you could tell that my neighbors were very interested in you when you first came last week.  And I told you that my mother, aunts and friends were curious, too.  I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I invited the ladies over for a quick tea on Tuesday so they could get that curiosity out of their systems.  Once they meet you, I hope they'll be satisfied and will stop asking me questions about you.  Would that be agreeable?" 

"I'd be glad to meet them all, Elsie, so make whatever plans you think are best."

Elsie had said that Lily would be a novelty to her neighbors.  It was strange to think of herself as some sort of curiosity or oddity.  But Elsie was correct...get it over with now and maybe there would be less standing around to get a glimpse of her.  Thinking that way made her feel like a sideshow attraction..." _Step right up and see the American Shiksa, folks.  Straight from the wilds of New York City.  No shoving, there'll be plenty of time for everyone to get a glimpse_."

Elsie was relieved that Lily agreed to tea with all of her inquisitive female friends and relations, but her real motive for this little get-together was to bring a bit of female company into Lily's life.  She had no clue how it would turn out, but she hoped that it would not backfire.

 

* * *

 

When Tuesday came, Mack drove up to Elsie's home with Lily.  As she would every morning going forward, Elsie invited Mack in for a cup of tea.  He would always politely accept her hospitality and leave until it was time to collect Lily in the afternoon.   By now he was long aware that one of Solomons' men had been watching Lily at all times and since all he did was watch, and Alfie had told Lily this was non-negotiable at their first meeting, Mack never bothered to speak to the man.  He knew that he'd be parked on Willowby Lane the whole day, eyes on Elsie's building, and it was safe to assume that the man was armed to the teeth and ready act.  

Today fewer people filled the street, and most of the comments between neighbors seemed to focus on Mack.  He was much taller and broader than most any Londoner.  He didn't mind the attention on him, as long as nobody made Lily feel like she was something to be ogled.  Mack hoped that today, the ladies who were coming to meet Lily would treat her kindly.  He could take care of men who were a threat to her, but he knew that women were sometimes far more dangerous, using words instead of weapons.

 

"They'll be here at 11:30," Elsie shared.  "...my mum, my Aunt Olesya, and Alfie's mum, Valentina."  Lily was very curious to meet the woman who had borne and raised a character like Alfie though she knew brining up a human was rarely a one-woman job.  "And my three friends, Beth...she's married to Alfie's brother, David..Dottie and Lillian."  The day was sunny and it was unseasonably warm again.  Elsie set the large table in the garden and her mother and Olesya arrived a bit early with plates of sandwiches and fruit, not to mention a health appetite for information about this new woman.

"Who do we have here?" Olesya said as soon as she was through the door. 

"Mum, Aunt Olesya, I'd like to introduce you to Lily."  Alfie's aunt looked her up and down before coolly saying hello, though Nanushka was far more friendly, as she always was with strangers.

Olesya blurted out, "She's a big one," cupping both hands and raising them in front of her chest.  Lily turned red with embarrassment that the woman was referring to her ample cleavage, and used to her aunt's forthright ways, Elsie just shook her head.

"I'm very pleased to meet you both," Lily added.  Before the two ladies could begin to interrogate Lily, Beth, Lillian and Dottie came in with Beth's girls, Mara and Hannah, followed directly by Valentina.  She looked tired, but Lily guessed she was not nearly as old as she looked.  Despite that, she was beautifully dressed and her hair - simply styled - was the same carmel brown as her son's.

"Welcome everyone.  For those of you who haven't been introduced yet, this is Lily Wynne," Elsie began, making introductions to each of the ladies. "Sit down.  Have a seat.  I'll get the tea."  The older women gathered closest to Lily, asserting their position within the group.  Lily jumped up insisting that she help Elsie.  "No, no.  Stay here and get acquainted with everyone."  Lily smiled and Alfie's mother asked that she sit next to her.  Niceties were shared, and it was clear that all of these women were very close by looking at how they interacted with each other.  Lily wasn't used to this kind of fellowship, how easy the ladies were with each other, casual instead of more formal like most women she knew.

Mara, the precocious niece of Solomons ran up and clung onto her grandmother's arm, standing two feet from Lily and looking her over as if she were a curiosity, like the ones she'd seen on holiday recently.  Valentina asked Lily a few questions then introduced Mara and told the girl, "Miss Lily knows our Alfie, isn't that lovely?" 

Mara tilted her head and kept her eyes on Lily, sizing her up in the way only a little child can.  "I've known my Alfie since I was born. Did you know that?" 

"I didn't, but that makes sense, Mara.  Is he a good uncle?"  

The child perked up, having the opportunity to speak about one of her favorite subjects.  "That's silly.  Of course he is. My Alfie gives me hugs and kisses.  He brought me to the zoo and the carousel.  My Alfie brings me sweeties and dollies, paper and crayons, and ribbons for my hair.  Did you know that he gave me a fancy dress and a doll house for my birthday?  I have to share the doll house with Hannah, but he really gave it to me because I'm his favorite."  The girl was bright, amusing and obviously fond of Alfie. 

"Your uncle is very lucky to have such a lovely, clever niece." 

Mara seemed pleased to hear this compliment, as she was with all compliments, and came closer to Lily's side.  "Why do you talk funny, Lily?"  

"There will be no talking like that, my dear girl," Valentine chided.  "Lily is from a country called America and that is what Americans sound like.  It's called an accent.  Don't Zayda and I have an accent because we've come from Russia?  And Mrs. Moskowitz is from Germany and has a German accent." 

The little girl then asked, "Why do you have yellow hair? None of us have yellow hair. Ours is brown." Lily laughed and explained that it was simply the hair color that God gave to her, and Mara poked Lily in the arm with a finger, giggled and ran away toward the house. 

"She loves her uncle and he overindulges her.  She's become a terror because of Alfred," Valentina admitted with a touch of embarrassment.  It was an understatement, but this new young woman didn't need to know how indulgent her son was with her granddaughters.

Lily smiled, imagining Alfie shopping for ribbons and doll houses.  She wasn't sure she could picture it, though.

Olesya called out, "Ooh, look who's here.  Elsie, do you have two more chairs?" causing her niece to jump and scramble to find two more seats for the unexpected guests. 

Lily's eyes were drawn to Mrs. Moskowitz who came into the garden linked arm in arm with a pretty young woman.  She realized it was the woman who was outside of the bakery when she was meeting with Alfie; the one who seemed to kick up a fuss and give Ollie such a rough time.  

Mena scanned the table and when she saw Lily she yelped, "There you are _putzi_.  Come, come, Senya and I'll introduce you."

"Lily, this is my young friend, Senya Moffat.  She is also German like us."  Lily extended her hand to the girl who had her eyes all over Lily.  She, too, remembered that day at the bakery's tea rooms. 

"My pleasure to meet you, Senya."  Senya shook hands, but only nodded.  No words, which seemed awfully odd unless the girl remembered her from the bakery and had the wrong idea about why she was there with Alfie, or why he refused to see her.  

Lily asked, "Mrs. Moskowitz, would you like to take my seat?" 

"What good manners you have.  I'll have no problems finding a nice man for you." 

Elsie heard this and whipped her head around.  In her sweetest voice Lily said, "Mrs. Moskowitz, I'm here to work.  When I'm finished I'll be going back home to New York City.  So please don't put the effort into finding anyone for me."  This had the younger women whispering and laughing, and the older ladies looking at her with furrowed brows. 

"No, no, Lily, mein Schatz, let me find you someone who will change your mind.  You're too old not to be married."  Elsie's heart dropped and she sighed, rolling her eyes.  Lily didn't bother to argue, she just picked up the tea that was poured and smiled around the table.  

Everyone seemed to have a list of questions to ask.  They wanted to know about her family, what her father did for a living, New York City, what it was like to live in a hotel.  They wanted to know all about the big man who traveled with her, the journey over on the ship, did she go out to nightclubs, what it was like to drive, how she was able to work and how much she made, and all about America.   Then the big guns came out.  The younger women wanted to know if it was normal for someone her age to work and live on their own, and was it widely acceptable for women to be unmarried in America. 

Elsie, exasperated and exhausted by now, tried to dissuade them from this line of questioning, but they pressed on.  Yet Lily answered the endless stream of questions. "Most women do want to find a husband for a variety of reasons.  I'm just not interested in that." The older ladies gave a collective gasp while the younger ones seemed excited somehow by her answer.  "My mother and sisters would like for me to find a husband, but my father wants me to do whatever makes me content.  And I'm not willing to marry someone just to satisfy anyone else." 

Olesya decided that she didn't care much for Lily. She seemed like a danger to Elsie and the other young ones, with her independent ways and willingness to let everyone know.  Someone like Lily was not going to fit in, and she'd see to it.

Mena pressed on, " _Putzi_ , how do you know you won't like to be married?  Don't you want children and a home...a purpose in life?" 

Elsie shook her head and turned apologetic eyes to Lily, trying to relay with her expression that this was not how she'd imagined the gathering turning out. 

"Mrs. Moskowitz, I think it would be wonderful to have children, but I would rather first find someone who I was sure would be a good father, husband and a friend rather than accepting the first man who might ask."  The older women scoffed, saying that as long as a husband supported his household, a woman should be content with that.  Alfie's mother was conspicuously quiet, though Lily didn't dwell on a possible reason.  That wasn't her business.   

Olesya's head was bobbing around, betraying her disgust in this strange girl, "Well, if every woman waited around for a fairytale prince to ask for her hand, there would be a lot of unmarried women like you."  

Nanushka added, "Did you say that you expected a husband to be a friend to a wife?" 

"I did, indeed.  If I ever marry, it will have to be to someone I can talk with and enjoy life alongside.  I'd expect that any children we'd have would be enjoyed and raised by both mother and father.  I think it's very important be a support to each other in order to be happy."  Olesya let out a loud, sarcastic laugh, spurring on Elsie's embarrassment further.  She was used to her aunt's strong opinions, but today she might be jeopardizing the working relationship she hoped to strengthen with Lily. 

"I think Lily is right," Senya chimed in with her thick German accent, "I cannot imagine being trapped married to the wrong man...someone who's not ambitious and has no money.  It is less important that he is handsome, but he must be generous.  A wife would grow to resent and hate him if he wasn't.  A wife has the right to expect that a husband can support her and give her everything she asks for.  I will only be wed to the man who can give me a very comfortable life.  And I want the very best that money can buy for my children.  You are right, Lily, women should wait for someone who can be a generous husband...the kind of husband who has the money that can support his family with a very good life.  That's a man to be proud of."

"That isn't what I meant, but everyone wants different things and should look to marry someone that they're compatible with...someone who also wants the same things and has the same values.  More importantly, someone who will make them a better person, and together they can make each other happy for a lifetime." 

Olesya didn't like Lily's statement and mumbled, "Again, I don't see fairytale princes falling from the skies.  Women have to be realistic." 

Lily tried to end the conversation that was obviously going nowhere, "That's just what I want for myself."  She picked up her tea and sipped.  Lily felt like she had made a great misstep with her thoughts, as genuine and honest as she had tried to be.  

The older women went inside to make more tea...and to talk about Lily and her outrageous thoughts while the younger women gathered around Lily.  "I am so sorry, Lily," Elsie apologized. 

"Don't apologize, Elsie," Dottie added, "Lily's right.  If we agreed to marry the first man who came along like some women still do, we'd end up miserable.  I know that some women don't have the luxury to wait...they need someone to support them.  But this old-fashioned thinking has got to stop.  My Jacob is definitely a wonderful companion"  The others nodded and Lily knew the blame would fall on her if these young ladies repeated their thoughts to the older women.

Senya chimed in, "Mrs. Moskowitz assures me that Alfred Solomons has the income to give me the life that I deserve...more, in fact.  She was in his house and she said that it is very large and very fancy.  I like the sound of that."  Lily's heart skipped a beat to hear Senya speak about Alfie Solomons in such a mercenary way.  But she had turned him down, and this was no concern of hers, nor had it ever been. Yet she felt that Alfie was special and deserved to be wanted for who he was, not what he had.

"Lily, I love your dress, where did you get it?" Beth asked.

Lily had picked out the dress she wore on the day she first met with Solomons...a shin-length, powder blue chiffon dress with flutter sleeves.  She added an ivory sweater with tiny pearl buttons since the weather had cooled since then. 

"Thank you, Beth.  I found this dress in the window of a charity shop and loved the color and fabric so I bought it."  To Elsie, a charity shop meant the dress was second hand, which fit in with the vision she had of Lily's poor life in New York City.  Lily continued, "I'd like to find a few more outfits for the cooler weather, but I want to be careful with my money.  Can any of you recommend a shop?"  The older women had made their way back to the table with the freshly brewed tea. 

"I can make you something to wear if you like, Lily," Valentina offered.

Before Lily could respond, Senya had some unsolicited advice.  "I recommend that you find yourself a man who has money and then you won't have to buy from charity shops."  Lily was shocked and embarrassed, but she wouldn't respond.  She had a lump in her throat and thought that Senya had a lot of nerve saying what she had to someone she just met, and if it wasn't something that would offend Solomon's family and their friends, she would have told the snotty little wench exactly that.  Elsie struggled to redirect the conversation when Mara called out from across the garden.

"Lily, come over here and look what I found."  Relieved to walk away, Lily got up and went toward the spot where Mara and the other children were digging in the dirt. 

"What have you found?"  Mara shoved her clasped hands under Lily's nose. Lily accepted the creature that was offered into her hands and the other women got up to see what the discovery was.   "It's a newt, do you know what that is?"  Mara shook her head side to side. "A newt is an amphibian.  Other types of amphibians are frogs, toads and salamanders.  Do you have any of them here?"  Mara said that frogs and toads lived in the garden.  "Some amphibians can breath with lungs, like we do.  Others breath through their skin."

The child looked at her quizzically, "How do they do that?"  

Before she was able to answer, Senya, clearly disgusted said, "That is horrible!  I do not know how you can touch that disgusting creature.  Kill it with a stone before it comes near to me." 

This foolish talk upset the children, and Mara protested, "Don't kill him, Lily.   I found him and I don't want him to die." 

She leaned down and told the anxious child, "Don't worry, this newt can go back to where he came from.  I wouldn't hurt him."

"Now what's goin' on in the hen house?" Alfie's deep voice boomed from the kitchen door. 

"MY ALFIE!" Mara screamed, running at her uncle with open arms.  Lily brushed her hands off and took a few steps into the background.

"Elsie," he said, "I brought you something from my bakery when Ollie told me you were having a tea party."  He handed over three boxes, making more work for Elsie.

"I found a newt, my Alfie, and Lily saved him from her," Mara said in a nasty tone, pointing a small finger at Senya.  "She wanted to kill it with a stone and Lily didn't let her." 

Alfie laughed softly at his niece and said, "Now be nice to Miss Moffat.  She'll be around a lot and we all have to be nice to each other."  Senya beamed and Lily felt a pain in her heart to hear what she already assumed...that Senya seemed to be Alfie's intended.  She reminded herself that it was none of her concern.  None of her concern.

The older ladies all gathered around Alfie, kissing and patting him while Lily went back to her seat at the table, and a moment later, Mara was by her side.  "Lily, can you help us find more newts?" 

"Mara, I think that your uncle and the ladies are talking, so let's look later, all right?" 

The child nodded and said, "I left my papers to draw on at home.  I want to make a picture of the newt for my daddy."  

"Come here, I have a pencil and paper in my bag.  We'll draw a picture of the newt and you can take it home.  And will you give the newt a name?" 

Mara was pressed up against Lily's side with her tiny hands wrapped around Lily's arm looking into her handbag as she removed her sketch book and pouch of pencils.  "I think I will call him..." Mara thought about it, "...Spotty Dots.  Yes, that's what I'll call him because he had spots and dots on him." 

The women headed back toward the table with Alfie.  Elsie scrambled back into the house to get another chair and tea cup and open the boxes Alfie brought.  Everyone seemed to take an interest in what Lily was doing since all of the children were now gathered around to watch what she was up to with the little ones. 

"Hello, Lily," Alfie said, stretching his neck to see what she was doing. 

"Good morning, Mr. Solomons."

"These children found a disgusting creature and she touched it.  Now she'll get warts," Senya tattled to Alfie.  "She should go and wash her hands before she give us the warts, too."  Lily was again embarrassed; everyone could see her chest and neck turn bright red. But she kept drawing for Mara. 

When she finished the illustration she excused herself, swallowing her embarrassment over the unwanted attention.  "I'm going to wash up and bring some water back and then we can paint the newt, all right, Mara?"  The girl burst into an excited smile and went back to Alfie's side once Lily left.  While Lily was gone, Olesya whispered to Alfie that she didn't think much of the American and Senya chimed in again that Lily was going to give them all warts.  Elsie's face was getting more and more aggravated by the minute because now her cousin was here to see how poorly the day she had planned was going.  This tea party had gone sideways and if the business with the American followed suit, surely Alfie would think she was to blame.

At the head of the table Alfie settled in, and Senya rushed, almost knocking Valentina over to get the seat next to him.  No one, including Alfie missed her poor manners.  She immediately started asking loudly if Alfie enjoyed the meal that she had prepared for him last week. It was clear that she wanted everyone to know that there was some connection - though it was mostly in her own head - between her and the affluent man she hoped to get her hooks into.  But she was disappointed when he said he did and promised to return her pot and bowls by sending them home with Ollie one evening. She had expected a more enthusiastic response, but Senya gloated silently, glad to have staked her claim amongst these women that she was set on Alfie Solomons.

When she had returned, sitting at the left on the end of the table and begged, "Lily, can I sit with you again?" 

"Of course, come on up, dear," Lily patted her lap.  She took out a small hinged tin of watercolor paints from her bag and showed Mara how to use them. 

"I know how to use them already.  My Alfie got me a much bigger set of these paints in a fancy box...nicer than these.  I have them at home."  The child proceeded to paint the drawing of the newt. When she had finished, Lily added a few details to mimic the dirt, grass and rocks where the newt was found and wrote Spotty Dots at the bottom of the page. 

"We'll tear it out when the paint dries and then you can bring it to you father."  

Mara skipped to her uncle and he opened his arms and his niece climbed up in his lap. She looked over at Senya through squinted eyes, shooting a nasty look at the young woman every once in a while and whispered something to Alfie.   After a few minutes of receiving dirty looks from the child, Senya scowled at Mara and gave her a nasty grimace; Beth and Dottie saw this and were shocked a.

"What were you ladies talkin' about, or did I interrupt and you've clamped your lips shut?  It's awful quiet." Alfie asked them. 

Mena was the first to speak, "My little German friend here is refusing to let me match her, but I won't stop.  She won't be disappointed with the man I find for her." 

Lily bit her lips between her teeth and Alfie answered the woman.  "Now Mrs. Moskowitz, if she isn't interested in a man, then leave her be."

Knowing that what she was about to say may cause a fuss with Mena, she said it any way.  "Mrs. Moskowitz, I appreciate your offer.  But I think you should know that I am one-hundred percent American.  And only one grandmother was German." 

Mena's eyes widened, "But you speak German." 

"Yes, and I speak other languages, as well.  I also have a grandfather who is Dutch and my other grandparents came from Ireland.  But I am American." 

Senya's snide smile grew: she had heard so much about Lily the German girl and now she wasn't quite so wonderful, was she?

"What other languages do you speak, Lily?"  Beth inquired. 

"I speak German, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese and a little Greek, Flemish and French... and a few words in Chinese."  Everyone seemed stunned to hear this since none of them spoke more than two languages.

Alfie added, "And don't forget that you know Yiddish." 

Senya made a nasty face, thinking that Alfie knew more about Lily than she'd like him to about this Lily who seemed more and more like trouble, the more she learned about her.

"I don't know about how good my Yiddish is; I know enough to get by."

Lillian, who had been pretty quiet until now wanted to know, "How did you learn to speak all of those languages, Lily?"   

"I studied them at school.  I have a degree in Biology and Chemistry, but also studied Romance Languages at college. 

 _Well, this is something the investigator didn't tell me about_ , thought Alfie.  He looked at her with a studied gaze.  _This here's an educated girl and I didn't even guess at it_.

Olesya elbowed Nanushka in the arm, saying, "Romance languages...if she knew any romantic language, then maybe she'd have caught a man by now." 

"Lily, you've been to university?" Beth asked excitedly. 

"I gradated from Barnard College in New York City in 1917.  I don't always use what I learned for my degree, but today I was able to tell the children a bit about amphibians," she laughed. 

"I'd like to think that my girls could go to university when they're older," Beth added.  "Alfie paid for David to go to school and it's worked out very much in his favor.  You know, you're the first woman I've ever met who's been properly educated.  I'm impressed." 

Senya gave another snide glance as the younger women chattered about Lily's education.  Alfie looked over and caught her in the act, and she could see that he wasn't pleased.  She knew that she had to turn this around if she was to continue to gain his favor and get an offer of marriage.

Mrs. Moskowitz spit out the words, "You're a treasure.  I have to find you a very worthy man, Lily. Maybe I can find you an American.  Oy! Too bad you're not Jewish.  I could have you matched with a very rich husband in a week." 

Lily smiled at the woman, "Money doesn't matter to me, Mrs. Moskowitz."

Elsie was fed up by now.  "Mrs. Moskowitz, please leave Lily be.  She can find a husband on her own if she wants to.  She isn't interested, and we need to get back to work." 

Olesya elbowed Mena and said, "Yes, let's leave. This was an unpleasant morning, with all of the stupid talk from this foolish American.  You don't have to take up the task of matchmaking for every stray that passes your door, do you?"  

Lillian asked Elsie, "Do you think that one day I can come back and help you with your work?"  Beth and Dottie said that they'd like to be a help, too. 

"What do you think, Lily?" Solomons' cousin asked. 

"I think that's a splendid idea."  She had liked the three young women quite well.

When her mother said it was time to go home, Mara begged, "Lily, can I come back to see you soon?" Lily smiled and told her that she would like that very much.  Mara ran back and gave Lily a hug around the waist and whispered something to her.  "Wait!  I need to take my drawing home to my daddy," the girl hollered.  "Alfie, come look at my drawing." 

Mara ran to the table and picked up the sketch book.  In a split second, Lily lunged for the book, taking it from Mara. 

Alfie walked over and said, "let's see..." Lily turned her back and tore the page from the book.  Solomons narrowed his eyes, wondering what was in that book that Lily didn't want seen. 

"Here you go, Mara.  I hope your father likes it."  She slipped the sketchbook back into her handbag.

Moments later, Lily noticed Alfie nearby, smiling and talking to Senya, then walking out with her after calling goodbye" to Elsie.  She felt a bit badly that he left without saying goodbye to her, but again had to remind herself that she was here for business and nothing more.

Valentina surprised Lily by coming up behind her.  "Lily, I'm an experienced seamstress, and if you'd like, next time I see you I can measure you for whatever garments you'd like.  No charge, I promise.  You've got a lovely figure and I have a few ideas for garments that would look very nice on you.  Is this all right?"  Elsie nodded from the sidelines. 

"Yes, I'd like that very much, but you must allow me to buy the fabrics and notions." 

Valentina smiled and said, "Agreed!  I'll see you soon, Lily.  And please don't be put off by Mena Moskowitz; she doesn't mean any harm." 

Lily quietly said, "I just want to be able to take care of my business dealings and myself and not depend on anyone for anything, Mrs. Solomons. There is a lot of pressure on me, and having someone hunting down a man for me just adds to that burden.  I don't want to insult her."   

Alfie's mother said, "Don't worry, I'll have a talk with her...won't I, Elsie?"  Elsie nodded.  "Then it's settled," Valentina said, rubbing Lily's arm, "I'll see you very soon."

 

This little tea party was a revelation to Alfie in more ways than one.  He wasn't used to being around womenfolk when they were yakking it up, and hoped he'd never have to experience it again.  However, he did leave wondering how not one of them saw him come down the side of the house behind Mrs. Moskowitz and stand there listening for a long time before he popped into the kitchen.  He had heard and seen everything that had taken place in that back garden and it was enlightening.


	41. Champagne-colored satin

Alfie Solomons was still surprised that there had been no retaliation or even communication from the Sabinis; business went on as usual.

His new distraction had become the barrels, hopefully containing a fortune, that were buried in Hamburg. Every time the phone rang or unexpected footsteps were heard in the corridor, Alfie's heart raced...almost as bad as a love struck lad waiting for a glimpse of the girl he was sweet on. He hoped that Mr. Banks would be calling soon or sending additional information about the Moffat family fortune because the wait was beyond his control and it had him on edge half the time. 

* * *

 

Instead of sending Senya's pot and bowls home with Ollie, Alfie made a special trip on Wednesday evening to deliver them personally, bringing a big box of fancy cookies along. Her brother, Schlomo invited Solomons in for tea and some conversation. The three siblings sat around the table of their neat, humble abode with their unexpected guest, chatting for two hours.

Abraham seemed all right, but Schlomo was a bit too interested in talking about Alfie's Russian background and going on about strikers and communists. Abraham assured him that it was because he heard so much talk of such things at his workplace so Solomons artfully steered the conversation toward the Moffat family history in Hamburg to see what he learn. His take was that the Moffats seemed secretive and Alfie didn't push too hard since this was their first meeting. Instead he flirted cautiously with Senya and she was extremely responsive to his attentions.

Alfie had heard exactly what she had said about marriage and his assets while he stood back observing and listening to the ladies chatting at the tea party the day before and he didn't like a word of it.  But for a possible king's ransom, he'd let it slide if he could profit from a connection to the family. Besides, Senya was a lovely looking girl, wasn't she?  Good enough for a man like him.

When the opportunity arose, Solomons stole a few looks around the Moffat's flat. The kitchen and sitting area were simple, but he did spy two crystal candle holders and a matching bowl, all rimmed with a thin gold band...the items were quality pieces. Odd how three young siblings living in the rather poor neighborhood, in a modest home would have items like this. And the sister had worn a fairly valuable brooch on her beret on the day Alfie first met her. There was more to this family than circumstances could explain and apparently they weren't giving any details. Alfie Solomons was determined to find out the full story.

In keeping with the propriety of the Jewish culture, Alfie spoke to Abraham on his way out of the door. "Yeah, well, I have something to ask you...about your sister, mate. Would you be agreeable to havin' me ask to take her out for an afternoon one day soon?"

Despite Solomons being eleven years older than his sister, a smile spread over Abraham's face. "One of us would have to chaperone Mr. Solomons, but I do think this is a good idea and I know that my sister will like this, too."

"Good then, how about we make a plan for Sunday afternoon if your sister likes. I'll come 'round in my car at 1:00 if that suits you." Abraham said that it did, and walked Alfie out to the curb, watching him drive off with an ear-to-ear smile and a heart that raced like he'd found a match for himself.

" _Bruder, schwester_ , I have news for you," he called to them, "Alfred Solomons asked to take you out for courting this weekend, Senya." Schlomo and Abraham clasped hands loudly in a hearty handshake.

Schlomo asked, " _Sind Sie sicher, dass er reich ist_?" Abraham nodded enthusiastically, turning to smile at his sister who looked very pleased. Who wouldn't?  Solomons was, indeed wealthy and that spelled out that things were about to move in the direction the young men were hoping and wishing for.  And the sooner it happened, the sooner they could embark on the next step of their plan.

 

" _Mrs. Senya Solomons. Mrs. Alfred Solomons_ ," she tried his name on for size by writing it over and over at the small night table in her bedroom. "Mrs. Solomons, wife of one of London's wealthiest Jews..." She liked the sound of that best. Senya lay in bed for hours planning her outfit, what she would talk about, and generally, her strategy to hook Camden Town's richest and most influential Jewish gentleman.

 

* * *

Elsie's phone rang early one morning, two days after the group of ladies had been over for tea and she was surprised to hear from her cousin. "Elsie, love, I wanted to let you know that the last two buildings on the lane have just been bought up by me, right? You and Lily can use 'em for meeting with whatever people you need to talk to. You tell her that. And if you give me till Tuesday of next week, they'll be cleared out and fixed up a bit. Will that do?"

"Don't you think that you should be telling this to Lily and asking her if it's all right, Alfie?"

"Elsie, you just let me know if there's any problem. And tell me what furnishings you want moved in so you two can do your business."

 

If Elsie was surprised at her cousin's call, she wasn't half as taken aback as Lily was when she found out that the news was shared with Elsie, but not with her. Lily hid her letdown skillfully and said that this was wonderful news for their work. She assumed that Alfie's call directly to his cousin meant that he had changed his mind about being friends and had decided that he wanted less to do with Lily. She took a deep breath and assured herself that this was something positive because it would help her shake her sentimental thoughts of him and keep her mind on the business at hand. _That's right...good for the business at hand_.  

 

Valentina looked out of her window every once in a while to see if she could determine when Elsie and Lily would be taking a break from work back in the garden. She saw them arranging papers and weighting them down around noon and took a walk over to Elsie's flat. The light tap on the door was followed by a soft voice behind the creaking entry. "Hello ladies, I hope you don't mind if I join you for a few minutes."

"You're just in time for some tea, Tante Valentina," Elsie said cheerfully.

"I came over to see Lily, to find if she has time to talk about some new clothing."  Lily was pleased to see Solomons' mother; she found her to be very gentle and pleasant, quite unlike how the mother of a gangster might be perceived.

"Why don't you two go into the parlor and I'll get the tea set up. Tante, will you have some lunch with us?"

"Are you here in England on your own, Lily...aside from your big man?" Solomons' mother asked.

"Yes, it's just Mr. McGuiness and me." Lily continued, "Though I may be seeing less of him soon. It seems he's found a nice lady friend to spend time with."

"You smile when you say this. Are you happy about this lady friend?"

"Mr. McGuiness is wonderful and I'm so glad to see that he's happier now that he's met someone. I've spoken to her a few times and she's lovely...just the kind of woman who I think he'll get along well with. She's thoughtful, kind and good company for him. I can see why he likes her."

Valentina Solomons looked over Lily; she knew that Lily was alone, yet she was happy for her friend and his lady and didn't show any concern over this development. "I think that it is you who is thoughtful and kind, Lily," she said. "Most people in your position would resent being left on their own."

"I can find plenty of things to do by myself, and I have a lot of work to do. That alone could fill my days. Mr. McGuiness will be there when I need him and I'm thrilled that he can find some happiness. Anyhow, I'm my own best company." It was clear that Lily's gladness for Mack was genuine. "Will you tell me what you think would suit me, Mrs. Solomons?" Lily asked, getting back on track.

"Stand up, Lily." The American towered over Valentina. "My, my, you're tall. You're taller than most of the men here. Is your mama this tall?"

Lily laughed. "No, she and my sisters are in between my height and that of you and Elsie. I favor my father and my brother's are very tall, too."

"Since you are so tall, it will make it harder for Mena Moskowitz to find a man. Your height may hinder her efforts, and that can only be a good thing for you. I'm sorry that she vexes you so by insisting she finds you a husband. What you said was right...wait for a good man to come along and don't settle."

"All right, ladies, time to eat," Elsie called in a sing songy tone.

The talk was light and benign; Valentina suggested long, slim skirts that could be embellished with a flare at the bottom or fashionable waistband or belt, feminine blouses, and a dress style that could be worn and accessorized for a variety of occasions. "Lily, would you allow me to make a party dress to fit you? I've had a dress in mind for a few years now, but no one to make it for. It would look best on a tall woman; it's just for my own interest. You wouldn't have to wear it. In fact, I'm not sure anyone would wear the dress I have in mind; it is a very fancy design. I would just like to see my idea come out of my head and be worn on a real person." Lily agreed and Elsie was curious to hear this fashion vision that her aunt hadn't mentioned before.

"I sewed and sewed and sewed for years and it was a burden I had to accept. But I haven't had to work for the past...almost five years and I miss it sometimes. Thank you for accepting my offer, Lily, I'm very much looking forward to making a few items for you." Lily smiled at Alfie's mother, but Elsie knew exactly what Valentina meant because she had borne witness to the hardships her aunt had lived through, and heard about the ones before her time.

Before he shipped out, Alfie had made sure that the entire family would never have to worry about having a decent place to live...even if Zayda wouldn't let them leave the outskirts of the slums. And when he returned from war, Alfie made sure that his mother, aunts and grandfather would never have to look for employment again. He set up accounts at the bank where generous sums were deposited twice monthly. Elsie knew that her cousin was paying Ollie more than what other men doing harder jobs were making, probably so that she could raise her children and not have to work tedious, menial jobs like most other women.  She was grateful, so much so that she never questioned why, and if Ollie never mentioned anything fishy, she'd believe that it was simply so.

"Elsie, I know you can sew well, but I have a design in mind for you, as well...if you'll agree. What do you say?" Elsie jumped at her aunt's offer, now that she was working three days a week with Lily and her growing family took so much of her time. If the dress was appropriate, she hoped she would be able to wear it to the dinner her aunt hosted every November between the holidays.

It was settled, Valentina would finish her Shabbat preparations on Friday morning, in time to visit the large fabric shop that had recently opened a mile from her home. She'd pick up a few yards of brocade, or maybe velvet for Elsie's dress while she and Lily selected fabrics for skirts and blouses. And she hoped that the shop would have the fabric she had dreamed of for the dress she'd fit for Lily. With any luck, Lily would eventually have an occasion to wear it to...or she could modify it and still hope to make use of it. She had always been careful with money, and Alfie was so generous, so this was a splurge she could easily afford. If the shop had what Valentin envisioned, she would have much more than enough money for the fabric. There was no chance that she would allow Lily to offer to pay for this fabric. Lily was doing her a favor, allowing her to use her to model and make the dress on her frame.

Six yards of champagne colored satin...that should do it.


	42. Mitzvahs

"What's happening out here, Talia?" Mena Moskowitz called out to the neighbor from two doors down.  "Why are these men taking your belongings out?  Where are they taking them to?"

"Shalom, Mena.  Good news!  Someone has done a _mitzvah_ and is providing all of our families with larger, newly renovated accommodations a few streets away.  We don't know who it is, but the rent is the same and the flats are new inside...clean and with private toilets in each one.  A lawyer came last evening and brought all of the men around to see." 

Mrs. Moskowitz, always vigilant for neighborhood gossip and goings-on was stunned.  _How could this news have missed reaching my ears until now?_    "All of  the families, Talia, from all eight flats?" 

"Yes, all of us.  No charge for the men to pack and move our belongings, and new beds and baskets of food waiting for every family.  It's a miracle!"

"Mrs. Moskowitz, what is going on?" a German voice called out. 

"What brings you here so early, my girl?" 

Senya couldn't hide her gleeful expression.  "Oh, Mrs. Moskowitz...Mr. Solomons came to my home and asked Abraham to court me."  The two women joined hands and squealed, thrilled for this development.

"I knew it...I said it...I would see you two wed and waiting on a baby within a year.  Ha!  Alfred has finally come to his senses.  He would be a fool to let a nice Jewish girl like you slip through his fingers!"  A quick cup of tea, every detail told, and Mrs. Moskowitz was dragging Senya by the arm down to Valentina's house.

 

When they arrived, Olesya, Valentina, Nanushka and their father were having tea in the back garden, watching Elsie's girls play in the sandbox.  

Shrieking, Mrs. Moskowitz hurried toward the adults, " **I have news!  The best news!  You know already, don't you?** " 

"What is it? Tell us the news," Nanushka yelled.   Mrs. Moskowitz voice was so loud and shrill that Elsie and Lily could hear the commotion over the hedge and looked at each other.

Senya stood behind Mena with an enormous, bashful grin, unable to tell the news to these strangers who she hoped would soon be family. Mrs. Moskowitz continued, " **Alfred....Alfred has asked Abraham for Senya...,"** her voice trailed off, **"Oy, get me a glass of tea, I can't breathe.  I'm _plotzing_!  I told you that I would match them...I told you all.** " 

Elsie's head spun toward Lily and the shock on her face was evident.  She softly said, "WHAT?  Tell me that I didn't hear that correctly, Lily." 

Lily plastered on a false smile and opened her eyes widely to complete the look.   If Elsie had looked closely, she would have known that this expression was manufactured and seen right through Lily's charade. This morning Elsie was far too shocked.

"It sounds like Mrs. Moskowitz expects that there's something to celebrate," Lily's gaze dropped back onto the pages she was working on, not seeing a thing on the paper. 

"Celebrate Alfie and Senya?  Did you hear what she said the other day?  She only wants him because of his money. I could wring her neck. I didn't even realize he was keeping company with her...or maybe he really did let Mrs. Moskowitz match him without any courting.  Lily...what can I do to stop this?" 

"Elsie, I shouldn't get involved."

The talk in Valentina's garden took on a more normal volume and though voices could be heard, the content of the conversation couldn't be determined despite how closely Elsie listened.  Ten minutes later, Zayda came up the side of Elsie's building, rolling his eyes and holding his head.  " _Oy, gevalt_.  This is a black day for sure; my heart is heavy," the old man confessed. 

"Zayda, we heard Mrs. Moskowitz talking...this is terrible.  How could Alfie do something so foolish?  Tell me it's not true...please," Elsie cried out.

"Oh, you heard?  What did you hear; the first part or the second part, too?" her grandfather asked. 

"I heard that Alfie has asked Senya's brother for her hand."

Zayda laughed, "You only heard the first part.  Mrs. Moskowitz ran out of air and had to sit down and collect herself.  We thought Alfred had lost his mind, too, but he's only lost half of it.  Last night he asked Abraham Moffat to take Senya out on Sunday for the afternoon.  I think he's too intelligent to get mixed up with that little girly. She's a child and a scheming one at that." 

Elsie fell down into her chair, " _Danken Got_!"

"Alfred is a scallywag; he shouldn't be getting this girl's hopes up.  I'll talk to him soon," Zayda laughed.  "He's up to something if you ask me."

 

* * *

 

"Levine, you chiselin' fucker...you shorted me again and now you have a problem...and you lost your biggest customer.  And you're gonna lose more, I might add, yeah?"." 

"Mr. Solomons, you must be mistaken.  My scales are correct, I'm sure of it. They always are." Chaim Levine refuted.

"Fuck off, mate, they're never right.  I ain't even dealing with you myself.  I'm takin' this straight to the rabbi, then you'll learn your lesson.  Let him deal with you...breakin' three mitzvahs.  Shame on ya'.

One...not to commit fraud in measuring - Leviticus 19:35.  Two...to ensure that scales and weights are correct - Leviticus 19:36.  And three...not to possess inaccurate measures and weights - Deuteronomy 25:13 through 14.  You fucked with the wrong man - one who knows the rules..the Jewish laws - this time you've forced me to embarrass you in front of the community, yeah?  And don't say I didn't give you every chance.  You're just fortunate that I'm in a good mood today.  So go fuck yourself and your molasses and don't darken my door ever again, you filthy shyster." 

' **Wait, Mr. Solomons**.  Maybe we can work out our differences with a special agreement of sorts."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about, Levine?"  Alfie waited a moment for Chaim to speak.  "Spit it out or I'll come over and drag it out of you m'self."

"Jews should deal with Jews...don't you agree, Mr. Solomons?  It would be a shame for you to deal with gentiles or godless merchants.  So..."  There was a silence.  "...so I think I should share some information with you - Jew to Jew - and you should forget our quarrel and we continue to do business."

Alfie shot up straight in his chair, all attention on what he hoped Chaim Levine would spit out quickly.  "Go on...I'm waitin', ain't I?"

"Well, Mr. Solomons, I had meant to tell you this earlier...  I think you should know what one of my men overheard somethin' that's going to be of interest to you.  He only heard it at 5:30 this morning and told it to me as soon as he got back..."

Short on patience, Alfie yelled, "Again, spit it out, Chaim."

"Mr. Solomons, Lev who makes my deliveries...you know him, right?  Well, he was making a pick up over by the wholesale market and when he was in the crapper, he overheard the driver for Fanelli's in Saffron Hill talkin' about someone blowin' up your bakery next weekend during Shabbat.  I swear, I only found out about this an hour ago.  The man who said this mentioned the Sabinis."

"What the fuck...  What else did he hear, Chaim?"

"Nothing, Mr. Solomons.  I swear." 

Alfie barked, "You heard this an hour ago, which means you should've called me 59 minutes ago.  Fuck off," and he slammed the phone down.

Sitting and running his hands through his hair, Solomons thought about what he had to do next.  First, find out who the man from Fanelli's was and interrogate him.  And second, call Tommy Shelby and Lily.  He needed both of them if he was going to save his distillery business.


	43. Part of the deal

The telephone in the Schimmel home didn't ring often.  With almost all of the relatives living a few steps from each other, and spending so much time together, there wasn't a need to call anyone.  So when Elsie heard the phone, she jumped.  "Would you mind picking up the call, Lily?  I don't want to stop nursing the baby.  Thank you."

Lily answered and Solomons' deep voice on the other end sounded curt.  "Lily?  Good, you're the one I'm lookin' to talk to.  Do you have any plans after you leave Elsie today?" 

"Hello, Mr. Solomons. Today I can rearrange my afternoon if necessary.  Do you have something you'd like to meet about?"

"Sort of...  Can McGuiness get you over to my bakery right after you're done? 

Lily thought she caught a note of concern in his usually confident voice.  "I can do that.  I'll meet you in the tea room as soon as we can get over there.  Will that do?" 

Alfie snapped back, "No, I want you to come around back...to the door where you dropped your note off that morning.  Ollie will be waiting on you, eh?  Come right to the door with McGuiness."   Lily was surprised to hear Solomons request that Mack accompany her since they were certainly not fond of each other.  "You know what's inside this building when you come, don't ya'?"   

"I do, Mr. Solomons.  Is there anything that I should bring with me?"   

"Just bring yourself...and McGuiness.  Come round and park close to the river."  Alfie hung up without a goodbye leaving her shaking her head and wondering what they would find once they got there.

"Was that Alfie?" Elsie asked. 

"It was...he wanted to set up a meeting with me."   

Elsie put the baby back into his bassinet and sat down at the kitchen table.  "Did he mention anything about Senya?"  

"No, and I didn't ask, Elsie." 

His cousin rubbed her temples and her expression was sad.  "I can't get over the fact that he asked Senya to go out for an afternoon.  I think she's the first Jewish woman that he's asked to go anywhere with him.  I hope he isn't getting the itch to have children and she's the first one who comes to mind...or my Aunt Olesya and Mrs. Moskowitz pestered him into submission.  Ha...like anyone could make Alfie submit."  Elsie continued to speak, practically doing so into the tea cup she had raised close to her mouth.  " There are many good, single Jewish women.  Senya Moffat would make him miserable, I'm sure of it.  They have nothing in common that I can see, and she seems to expect a husband to keep her in high style. Oh, Lily, I would like nothing more than to see Alfie happy.  Senya has no clue what it means to have a successful marriage; she's only out for herself.  Tell me, what did you think of her?"

"Elsie, I hope you won't mind me saying, but since my business with your cousin is just that, I think it would be best if I kept my nose out of Mr. Solomons' personal affairs.  I'd be happy to listen to whatever you have to say, but I prefer not to give an opinion." 

Disappointed not to have an ally on hand, Elsie said, "I understand. Beside, you might not be aware of our customs regarding marriage.  My concern is that my cousin doesn't like to show it, but he's a very good person and I only want him to be rewarded with happiness.  He deserves it after all he's been through.  And I can tell that Senya Moffat will not bring him much happiness...the selfish brat."

 _He deserves it after all he's been through._    Lily wondered exactly what Elsie meant.  _Probably the horrors of war_ , she thought.  And Lily, too, thought that Alfie deserved better than what Senya presented herself to be on Tuesday...she was virtually advertising that she was a gold digger...and right in front of Solomons' family members.  So she was either stupid or entirely self-absorbed.  Either way, it didn't seem like much of a selling point, nor was it a sound strategy.

"Did you notice that she almost knocked my Aunt Valentina out of the chair just so she could sit next to him?  If you only knew how much my aunt cherishes every moment with Alfie, you'd know why I was so upset when I saw that.  Lily, I'm going to find a way to make sure Alfie doesn't take this much further.  I don't know how, but I am going to do it.  Lily burst out in a little laugh.  "What's so funny?" Elsie jumped at her.

"I'm not laughing at you or the situation.  I'm laughing because you are the direct opposite of Mrs. Moskowitz...looking to ensure that Alfie and Senya _don't_ get together. You'll be working against a force of nature.  I'm sorry, but it is funny after seeing her work so hard to match people."  The two women started to laugh...a laugh was much needed for both of them after this morning.

 

Lily called the hotel and told Mack where they needed to be this afternoon.  "And would you bring me the envelope from the Foundation that's on my desk, please?"   

"Sure, Lily.  Do you know why he wants to meet..and why he's letting the both of us into the distillery?

"No and no.  I'm pretty curious myself to see what he wants, and I'm very interested to see the workings of his so-called _bakery_.  This should be an eye-opening afternoon.  I'll see you later, Mack."

 

Around that time, another woman placed a phone call to a man.  Anna, the woman planted in Maestro's Restaurant rang the number that Tenzy had given her if there was an emergency.  She felt that overhearing Sabini and his captains talk about blowing up Solomons' distillery was an emergency level situation.  She took a break at her first opportunity and ran as fast as her feet would carry her once she turned the corner.  Popping into pub a block down, she placed five pence on the bar for use of the telephone.  "Hello.  I'd like to speak to Mr. Tenzarini or Mr. Solomons," her whisper came over the line. 

"You got Solomons.  Who's this, eh"   

She kept her voice low despite the background noise made by the workmen in for a pint on their lunch break.  "Mr. Solomons, this is Anna Franchi, Mr. Tenzarini's contact.  I was in my place of business - you know where that is - and _the boss_ was talking to the men who are _the supervisors_ , right, and they were talking about starting a fire in another _oven_  that is not in their restaurant.  You know what I mean?"  Solomons said he had heard this rumor.  "They are going to light that _oven_ next Friday evening and hope to bake bread all night long until there is no more wood to burn.  You got my meaning?" 

Alfie said, "Yeah, I got it.  Find out what they're planning on using and how many men they're sending.   Anything you can tell me is useful.  And there'll be something extra in your pay packet this month.  Get back to work and be careful when sending any information along.  You be careful with yourself.  No calling unless something is going to happen right away.  Don't want to make those rat Sabinis suspicious...at all."

 

Mack rode over and had Lily on the road to Regent's Canal at 3:00.  He noticed that Solomons' man who sat and watched the house followed closely after them today.  "Something's up, Lily.  Just be prepared.  I'm not saying that anything will happen, but just stay alert." Lily looked at him suspiciously but sat back and enjoyed the breeze through the open window.  "Okay, keep on your toes and watch for any unusual movements," Mack warned her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Schimmel," Lily greeted Ollie. 

"Afternoon, miss.   Mr. Solomons says you're to come right this way."  Through the brick doorway, the light grew dimmer and the biting aroma of fermenting mash hit the eyes and nostrils with an equal sting.  It was the fermentation and the yeast that gave the distillery an aroma that to the unfamiliar person, was wholly unpleasant.  Alfie walked toward them as they came down the wooden stairs and into a second chamber of the distillery. 

"All right, yeah, so you knew this is what you were going to see, eh?  You like my ovens?" he said jokingly, waving his arm around at the stills.   A man was standing at a table, testing rum from various barrels. Alfie pulled Lily away by the arm a step or two.  "You never know when one of 'ems going to go up.  Better you're safe and away from it in case it does happen. Hmm?"

"I'd like to take a look, if you don't mind, Mr. Solomons." 

Alfie looked at her curiously.  Never seen you drink rum.  Are you looking to try some?"   Mack laughed when he heard the question. 

"Actually it makes my heart race so I rarely touch it, but I am interested.  Tell me about your special batches here.  I see one's right out of the _oven_ by the looks of it," she smiled.

Solomons came to a dead stop and looked over Lily's face with those expressive eyes of his; the ones that were so difficult to read from one minute to the next.  "What ya' mean, right out of the oven?  How'd you know that?" 

Lily tapped her index finger on the side of her nose and said, "Chemistry...it's all chemistry...and some biology since you're using plants and their derivatives."  Solomons took a deep breath, recalling the revelation that Lily had a degree in Chemistry and Biology.  _A well-educated girl she is_.  

"Go ahead.  Which one do you want to taste?" 

She smiled innocently and said, "All of them if you don't mind."  Alfie motioned for the man behind the table to pour. She picked up the lightest rum and she looked at the glass, swirled it and took a whiff, then a sip.  She kept the liquid near the front of her mouth as she pursed her lips and sucked in air.  Then she passed the glass over to Mack so he could taste it.   

"What do ya' think?" Solomons inquired.

"Where is the sugar cane from, Mr. Solomons?" 

His eyebrows furrowed, "Shipped over from Nicaragua and Guatemala." 

She still kept some of the rum in her mouth, and breathed in deeply through her nose.  "Does it arrive fairly fresh or dried out a bit?" 

Alfie looked at her quizzically, "Pretty fresh.  Why are you asking?"

"May I try another?" 

He said, "Be my guest," as he had his worker pour a medium colored rum. 

Lily repeated her tasting and asked, "Is the water distilled before you add the mash and syrup?"

"Now how the hell do you know this much about rum?" Solomons seemed almost annoyed to be surprised by the girl's knowledge.  Mack looked at Lily and laughed. 

"This one's aged in oak for six...maybe eight weeks.  Am I correct?"  The worker said, "Yes, ma'am." 

"Thank you, sir, now may we try the dark?"  Alfie's eyes were all over her face, waiting for her next words.  First she passed the medium rum on to Mack who threw it back and rolled it around in his mouth before swallowing.  Lily took the glass of dark rum and ran it under her nose.  "Whoof...this one's from a pot still...double distilled am I correct?"  The alcohol content caused her eyes and nose to burn.

Solomons and his man doing the pouring looked to each other.  "That's right.  Now you going to tell me how you seem to know so much about rum, woman?"

"Did you ever consider spicing some of the the darker rum, Mr. Solomons?  That would make the heavy qualities much more palatable.  It would be nice mixed with Ginger Beer, honey and cloves and citrus juice." 

"What the fuck...?"  Solomons cursed, shocked more than he could imagine at this surprising turn the afternoon had taken. 

Mack took Lily by the arm and said, "We'll follow you, Mr. Solomons."  Shaking his head, Alfie grunted and turned back toward his office.  The path to the office - an open topped, walled-in space - was dark.  It was hard to tell if the distillery was dusty or just dreary.  The walls were lined with barrels marked with dates indicating their sealing and maturation dates. 

The light from Alfie's office revealed a very masculine space with several stately touches, but overall, institutional and businesslike.  Three gas-burning lamps lit the room, and those were due for a good cleaning.  Residue had built up on the inside of the glass, preventing the light from shining brightly.  

"Sit down.  Sit down." Alfie said as he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk.  "I want to know exactly what all that out there was about, then we can get down to business." His eyes showed his great desire to have an answer., yet he was in Lily's face that she planned on remaining cagey.

Lily smiled and told him, "Just a refined palette, I suppose." 

He replied, "Bullshit!"   

Mack sat up straighter, not liking to hear any man curse Lily.  Wanting to move things along, he said, "Now why have you called Lily here today.  I think she's concerned that something's amiss."

Alfie slipped down in his leather chair, adjusting his hat a bit before putting his elbows onto the desk's edge and leaning forward.  "You," he tilted his head toward Lily, "and probably you, too, know what I'm all about...my businesses.  That's why you've been allowed inside my building.  You're also here because I need to finish up your business fast."  Lily felt a pang in her chest.  It was uncomfortable and more than a bit hurtful to think he was trying to get rid of her when she still felt such a draw to the man.

"Without goin' into unnecessary details, I need to buy the buildings I was looking at over here and get movin' so I can empty out the people in the ones you want and move 'em in.  Now we've been talkin' about this and I wanted you to come today and take a look at what's here...down the road.  How about it?"   

Mack and Lily looked at each other, not having expected this.  "Well...all right, I can do that as long as Mack is with me."   

"Of course he'll be with you; that's why I asked him to come...because I knew you wouldn't go without him."  Mack was glad that Solomons knew he wouldn't be dragging Lily around without him by her side.

"First," she said, "here are the papers from the foundation that need to be signed.  Better late than never." She pushed the large envelope in front of him.   

"Well, I'm going to have my lawyer look these over first...if you don't mind."   

"I don't mind at all.  You have the cash, so this is merely a formality."

"Okay now, so I want you to do something for me.  I want you to go to Henry out there and ask him to bring you a bottle of each of the rums..the best bottles.  You take 'em with you and make me an assessment on each."

"No thank you, Mr. Solomons, I don't drink rum, and I've said plenty already." 

Alfie practically shooed her out of the office, "Now please, you go ask him for the bottles. Mr. McGuiness might like 'em."  She looked suspiciously at Solomons and then to Mack, looking over her shoulder as she left the office.  

Once she was out of ear shot, Solomons spoke, "McGuiness, I'll make this quick.  You need to know that I've had a threat against my business and I want you to do something for me.  Next Friday there's supposed to be trouble.  I can't spare a single man, and I don't want none of mine out in the open in their homes.  What I'm asking you to do is to take 'em out to a place I know under the guise of a drive in country...on business. The cars will unexpectedly have problems and you'll have to spend the weekend.  I need 'em taken away in cars that ain't known as yours or mine, and none of 'em can suspect what's goin' on, right?" Elsie will believe they're going to look at the farmland Lily wants.  One of us is going to have to plant this idea in her head, yeah?  I'd like it if she didn't suspect either."

"What kind of threat?," Mack asked. 

"You heard of the Sabinis, I'm sure.  She knows of 'em, so you must, too.  A little scuffle and that fucker's planning on burning this place to the ground.  Who knows what else is in his head, the cunt. I can't get mine outta town with a suggestion or a great big push either unless I take 'em, which I can't. But I believe Lily can...on a day trip type thing.  Leave Thursday come back Sunday evening. That's what I want."

"Mr. Solomons, she already knows that something's up.  She wouldn't have let you get her out of this office without an argument.  You or I need to be square with her.  She'll do it.  She's awfully fond of your cousin, and your grandfather and mother to hear her speak." 

Solomons nodded, "Elsie thinks she walks on water...to use a phrase from you Catholics." 

Mack cleared his throat, "I'm a Presbyterian. So who's going to tell her, you or me?"

"I'll tell her.  You'll do this thing?" 

"Yeah, I'll do it. How many people are we talking about?" 

Solomons answered, "Countin' you and Lily, eight adults and Elsie's three little ones. You and I will work out the money." 

Mack breathed in loudly, "No need for payment.  Let's consider this part of the deal with Lily.  All right?" 

Alfie looked at Mack through drawn eyes..."Part of the deal?", he eyeballed Mack, "All right."  He held his hand out to Mack and they shook.  "Okay, now, let's get Lily and look at these buildings.

 

Pointing down the river, Solomons said, Four blocks down and a two blocks back...that's where the buildings are.  All five of 'em plus a load of little shanties right on the Bellgrave Wharf.  That's what I want you to take a look at today."  Alfie whistled loudly and motioned for a man at the far end of the distillery yard to come over.  "This is Mr. Tenzarini, he'll be joining us today.  Tenzy, this here's Miss Wynne and Mr. McGuiness who I told you about."  

"How do you do, Mr. Tenzarini?"  LIly extended her hand to the man. "Tenzarini; that's a Calabrese name, isn't it?" 

The man was stunned, "It is. How do you know that?" 

She replied, "I'm from New York City.  There are loads of people from Calabria there, and like Greece, you can tell pretty easily where in the country people are from from their surname.  And truth be told, you're not the first person with a derivation of the Tenzi surname I've met." 

Alfie stood there with a screwed up face.  "How the bloody hell do you know all of this stuff you're throwin' out there today?" 

Lily laughed gently. "I pay attention and I don't forget anything, Mr. Solomons." 

He shook his head in disbelief, "Fuckin' hell..."

"Lily, you're driving," Mack bellowed, throwing her the keys to the car. 

"We can walk," she retorted. 

"No, today we're taking the car and you're driving."  He shot her a look that told her not to argue. 

"Hop in gentlemen," Lily said before jumping into the driver's seat. 

Tenzy turned to Alfie, "We're letting a girl drive us?" 

"Just get in, let's see how she does," the boss told him.

"Pull up right here, Lily.  You're a damned good driver, even if it was a bit fast for my liking," Solomons said.

"For my liking, too," Mack said as he shot her a look. 

"Oh, I wasn't going that fast.  And don't we have a lot to see?  Better not to waste any time."

The first building looked like no one had been there in a couple of years.  The chain and padlock were rusted and the lock on the doors couldn't be budged.  Lily bolted to the side of the building and yelled around, "Who's going to give me a boost?  There's a window right here." 

"No one's giving you a boost," Mack snapped. 

"Well if you have a better idea of how we can see inside, let me know."  He gave her a dirty look for her smart remark. 

"Mr. Tenzarini, would you mind?"   

The man stood looking between Mack and Alfie, "Miss, I ain't boosting you nowhere that this man says you can't go." 

Her tone rose, "Is someone going to tell me how we can look inside without me getting up on the ledge?  I'm not going in.  I'm just _looking in_.  Or maybe we've come here for nothing...I'm not here to waste my time." 

Mack was glaring at her, but walked toward Lily.  "Now listen...you go up on that ledge, but not an inch further, do you hear me?" 

"Yes, I hear you.  Now give me a boost."  Mack laced his fingers together and she stepped a booted foot into his hands and he hoisted her up.  Her hip caught the wide ledge and she shimmied to seat herself safely.  Lily's hands pressed against the window and she looked between them.

He asked, "What do you see?" 

"Not much. Mr. Solomons, can I borrow your walking stick for a minute...to steady myself?" 

He threw it up to her.  "Good catch there, Lily.  Now what are you doing with the stick, girl?" Solomons called up as she started to put it through the window.

She slipped the handle of the walking stick through one of the two small holes that they had probably been made by rocks.  "Lily, what the hell are you doing?" Mack hollered up at her.  She worked the handle of the bamboo stick around the lock and pushed it to open the latch.  The bottom of the window moved easily up, giving Lily ample room to stick her head and shoulders through.  "Don't you dare jump down, do you hear me, Lily?"  Mack was turning red in the face. 

"I said I was just looking. Didn't you hear me?"   Before Mack had a chance to yell again she had one leg inside and then the other. 

"Lily!  What the hell are you doing?" 

"I slipped," she lied, calling out from the inside now.  They could hear her laughing from the building's interior, then they heard her footsteps echo as she sprinted to the entry.  Lily went to the front door and undid the lock from within, yelling, "Go around to the front...it's opened."

The wooden doors were enormous and heavy.  They were several inches thick and made of hardwood framed in metal.  It opened about eight inches until the chain stopped it from moving further. By the time the three men got to the entrance, Lily was pushing it against the chain and padlock, trying to bust it, with no success.  "When I get a hold of you..." Mack threatened. 

"She told me she gave you backtalk, but now I see it's worse," Solomons laughed. 

"Hand me the padlock," Lily said, reaching a hand out of the crack between the doors.  She had taken a hairpin out of her hair and was working the lock.  It wasn't budging. 

"What the hell is that now?" Mack yelled as a knife he didn't recognize came out and worked again at the padlock.  The lock clicked. 

"Okay, open it up," Lily demanded.  Tenzy pulled the chain through the door handles.

She squinted as the sun blasted in through the open doors.  "Where did that knife come from, Lily?"  Mack was mad as hell.

"It came from the sheath on my leg." 

"When the hell did you get that?  And what the hell did you get it for?" 

She smiled sweetly and said, "I got it in case we ever had to open a padlock." 

Solomons and Tenzy laughed at her boldness.  "McGuiness, I do believe you got yourself one of them _live wires_ , ain't that what they call it?   Good job, Lily, even if you don't follow orders like you should." 

Mack came almost nose to nose with her, his face screwed up and looking angry.  Then Lily shrugged and raised her eyebrows, flashing him a look and he started to laugh, too.  "You're a pain in my ass, girl." 

She rubbed his arm saying, "Aren't you the lucky one..."

"Thank you for the loan of your stick, Mr. Solomons.  It's a good tool for breaking an entry," she said with a sly smile and a smart alecky tone.

He took the walking stick back.  "Our little burglar," he said, shaking the cane at her.  "This place looks pretty good."  Alfie surveyed the space.  The first floor was spacious and almost empty.  There were two hardtop trucks in the far corner, a workbench with a few carpenter's tools and a dozen empty crates piled up near the door.  "Tenzy, run upstairs and see what's on the next floor."  Lily said that she was coming with him.  They returned with good news that there was nothing stored on the second level, and that the space seemed structurally sound. 

"The wooden beams are in outstanding shape and the steel girders show no sign of rust.  The cement floors appear to be perfect and level.  No vermin to speak of, and the windows are basically intact, and there's no water damage.  Shall we go up to the roof?" Lily asked. 

"No!," Mack and Solomons yelled in unison.  "Take it easy woman," Alfie demanded, "let a professional do that." 

She looked at him incredulously, "In case you've forgotten, I am a professional, but suit yourself if you'd like to waste the money hiring someone."  Neither Mack nor Tenzy would have been shocked to see Alfie whack her with his stick for her snotty remark. 

He simply said, "You're right, you are a professional.  My mistake."  Lily looked pleased.

Alfie already had keys to three of the four remaining buildings, and low windows allowed visual access to interior of the fifth structure.  All the buildings would be easily converted into dwellings without major structural improvements. 

When they got to the wharf, Lily gaped when she saw the impressive size of the barque ship docked at Bellgrave Wharf.  Its bow extended sixty or seventy feet over the roofs of two dozen small, dilapidated shanties.  Women tended to laundry hung on drooping clotheslines while dirty children scampered over the roofs and on crumbling brick walls.   A tall, scrawny tree grew cockeyed between two grimy yards.  "All these have got to go," Solomons said at a respectfully low volume so as not to alarm any of the residents who might overhear.  "Unsalvageable, wouldn't you say, Lily."  

"Most definitely," she said, her eyes wide in shock.  The stench from what were essentially outhouses attached to the shanties were an affront to the senses.  Ramshackle was the word that best described each of the buildings, and it was barely imaginable that landlords were able to legally rent out these hovels.  Most looked as if they were about to collapse.  The buildings in the slums were a big step up from these shacks.

Lily spun around to make eye contact with Alfie with an awe-struck expression.  "Mr. Solomons, I hope that you realize the enormous, positive impact that you'll be having on the lives of the people that you save from this squalor.  _This will be amazing_!  You should be very proud of yourself," she said quietly, rubbing his arm.  "You're really changing the course of many people's lives by doing this."  Alfie felt his chest swell.  He hadn't thought of this project of his as anything more than a business investment.  It took this fearless, disobedient, wonderful girl to make him realize that it was much more than that.   Alfie wanted to grab her and kiss her and not let her go for making him feel this way, but he quickly remembered she apparently wasn't for him...and that was that.  So he tried to find words that never quite made their way out of his throat, the guttural sounds that Lily knew meant he was uncomfortable.  Alfie Solomons, uncomfortable with being told he was good and was doing good.

Lily caught a glimpse of someone familiar in the distance.  She looked away quickly and then let her eyes return to scan the area again so the man didn't realize she had spotted him.  She grabbed Alfie's arm lightly, drawing him back closer to Mack and Tenzy.  She was facing in the direction of the figure unlike her three companions. Knowing that she was about to tell this to at least two men who acted fast and with fury, Lily felt she had to spell out exactly what she wanted them to do...and not do. "Now I want you all to listen, and I don't want anyone to look quickly or stare.  Do not react.  I'm looking at a man who approached me in the park one night..." Mack started to talk, "Shh...don't do anything.  I'm going to switch places with each of you...slowly look up the road about forty paces.  There's a well dressed, young man in a dark gray suit.  Mr. Solomons, would you look first to see if you know who he is?  Act naturally and don't settle your eyes on anything or anyone."  Lily moved a bit and Alfie turned.  He saw the youth, but didn't recognize his face for sure. 

He said, "Tenzy, take a look..." 

"Alfie, that's Sabini's little cousin, Joey DeBlasio.  He's a scumbag putz."

"Lily," Mack started, "Why don't I know about this?"   

"Because I thought it was a chance encounter.  Obviously it's not, so I'm telling you now."  She pulled out her little sketch book and opened to the page with the drawing she had made of him. 

Alfie said, "I'm going to shoot this little fucker in the head." 

Lily told him, "No...you're not.  There are children in the street and he's just a little punk.  He hasn't done anything.  Look at this..."  She held the book open and showed it to Tenzy and Alfie.  "I drew this on the night he approached me." 

They looked at the drawing and Tenzy read the description silently.  "Yeah, that's him for sure... _reeks of cologne_...that cunt drowns himself in the stuff." 

She said, "He'll run if anyone goes after him.  Maybe I should get in the car and drive around and cut him off?" she asked. 

Mack grabbed the waistband of her skirt at the back.  " **You** are not driving anywhere. I'm sure Mr. Solomons' business with the Italians isn't going to be helped by you running him down or anyone shooting him.   He's got eyes on you...now we put eyes on him.  If he doesn't know he's been made, we retain the upper hand in this small matter.  This punk isn't worth anything more, is he Mr. Solomons?" 

"Yeah.  We'll deal with this when the time comes," Alfie said.  Lily argued,

"But Mack.."

"But Mack nothing," he returned, "You will not move from this spot and I'll go everywhere with you from now on."  Lily screwed up her face. 

"Don't be makin' any faces when he tells you something, Lily," Solomons demanded.  She was shocked to hear him bossing her around...and siding with Mack.

"Men!" she said, annoyed.  "And what's this talk about Mr. Solomons business with the Italians?"   

Alfie took her arm and said, "You just listen to Mr. McGuiness and I'll be coming over to have a bite with you tonight and I'll tell you all about it then.  You're going to do a good deed by helpin' me out.  And you need to be tellin' Mr. McGuiness about the other knife you have hidden.  I can feel it up under your sleeve, you sneaky thing."


	44. My Angel

The sun was starting to wane as Alfie and Tenzy returned to the bakery. Ollie, pacing outside the back door, caught sight of them; his long legs carrying him in front of them in just a few urgent steps. "The bloke Levine's man overheard talkin' is upstairs, Alfie."

The boss muttered, "Hmm...  Tenzy, you go on up."

"Sure you don't want me to go, Alfie?" Ollie said, sounding more eager than he actually was.

"You're stayin' down here, right? Ain't you had enough troubles with the Italians? I can't tell my cousin you had another fall down the stairs if something happens to you a second time, can I?"

Disappointed, Ollie replied, "No, I guess not, Alfie."

Solomons sat down and got the telephone number for his lawyer.  Once he was connected, he began, "I want the deal with all these landlords on the docks worked out and sealed immediately. And silence is golden, ain't it mate? Clear as a bell that's got to be for those godless swine.  Is any of the other ones that own the buildings the American woman wants givin' you a hard time?  Right, I didn't think they would when they heard the name Alfie Solomons. I want to be done with all this by next Thursday." 

Once Alfie was done, he said, "Next week I have a special job for you, eh?."  Ollie perked up.  "Miss Wynne needs to be looking for some farmland out in the country. I think it would be nice for our ones to get a day out in the countryside, too.  Don't ya' think?" 

Ollie nodded, "Yeah, Alfie, I guess." 

"They ain't all going to fit in the one car, so I'm sending you to drive a second...take them all for a little ride.  A picnic, too, maybe."  Ollie thought that it was odd for Alfie to be proposing a picnic in the country.  "You can do that, can't you?" 

" 'Course, I can." 

Alfie left without another word and walked toward the steps to the upper floor.  Ollie watched his broad, muscular back, hunched forward ever so slightly, as he walked away.  The young man not only feared, but admired Alfie's power and influence.  He considered what the boss had to do to take and keep that power and it made him anxious to even think about.  

Even through a thick cement floor a story up, Ollie could hear Alfie's deep voice resonating, booming threats and questions at the captive. Things didn't get too violent, though. What the man finally shared after a brief period of being terrorized and knocked around pretty vigorously was enough of a place for the Jews to start.

The man upstairs belonged to _Unione Siciliane,_ the same Sicilian fraternal organization that Franco Russo and others in Sabini's crew were members of.  Russo, one of the Sabinis who grabbed up Ollie, had been flapping his gums and showing off after too much vino.  The man from Fanelli's overheard some of the talk.  Turned out that Sabini wasn't mad that Beansy Marino met his end.  Instead, the Italian head honcho was enraged that his brother, Harry Boy had embarrassed him by letting Solomons' men knock him out.  Worse, it had happened in front of one of the Shelby brothers.  So Sabini was planning to bomb Alfie's distillery - his headquarters - and burn it down and take out a piece of his business in retribution. 

At the Sicilian club, Russo blabbed they had a man inside the distillery who gave Sabini the layout and a good idea of how much alcohol was in the place.  The Sabinis were coming in through the tea room next Friday night thinking less men would be there because of the sabbath.  The tea room and bake shop would be closed and less guarded than the distillery.  They planned to toss in a few petrol bombs...the booze would do most of the work for them.  The Sabinis told the inside man to leave a trail of black powder along wall in the passageway between the bakery and the distillery to help things along. Two men going in the bakery and eight or ten men in the streets waiting to take care of anyone who came out.  Sabini would be sitting in the car a block away enjoying the fireworks. And there would be a bounty on Goran Solomons and...on Alfie's dog.

When Alfie heard that Sabini was so low as to put a price on a dog's head, he knew his rival was not only gone mad...he was getting careless.  Who else but a fool would distract his soldiers from their main objective by looking to shoot a dog?

Back in his office Alfie telephoned Thomas Shelby ordering a face-to-face soon after the first train from Birmingham arrived at 7:43 in the morning.  Solomons would need every Blinder, gypsy, barge, boat and bloody donkey cart Shelby could provide to get his barrels up the river unseen before the Sabinis struck.

 

On their ride back to the hotel, Lily asked Mack, "Why is Sabini having someone follow ME?  I have no business, or any conflict with the man."  

"Well, I guess he's gotten wind of you looking to buy up an entire square block in his town...and working with his rival.  How's that for a start? This is the business of criminals, not law-abiding capitalists. Sometimes people get tangled up in it, and sometimes they get hurt.  And it's usually not one of them."  Lily sighed, annoyed to perhaps have become mixed up in this mess.

"And what's Mr. Solomons' business with the Italians that you mentioned?"  Mack turned to her, seeing that she wanted an answer, then turned his eyes back to the road.

"He's coming by later. Solomons wants to talk to you about himself." 

_Why wouldn't Mack fill her in?  This was highly unusual_.  "Are you serious?" she asked suspiciously.  "This isn't like you, Mack."  He wanted to see how much Solomons would tell her later.  "And by the way, I am nothing short of flabbergasted that Mr. Solomons was siding with you today."  Her eyes flickered with displeasure. 

Mack laughed, "You started it. You and your need to ebb any hostility between us, so you have no one to thank but yourself for that."  She had no retort; Mack was completely correct.  She never thought that it would come back to bite her in the ass.

When they arrived at the hotel, the concierge had two packages for Lily and Mack.  Hers was from her parents.  Mack's was from the Law Offices of Francis X. Walsh.  The doors between their bedrooms and the sitting room were both open, as they often were.  Lily called in to Mack, "I hope he sent you something good." 

"A little something...just in case," was his reply.  

"Aah...," Lily gasped, "my father sent me a camera.  Look how small it is."  Mack picked it up and it looked like a child's toy in his hand. The Kodak Vest Pocket camera folded up to not much larger than a cigar case.  "I can really use this now that the work is kicking in to gear."

"What did your mother send?" Mack asked. Lily withdrew the large, thick envelope her mother had slipped into the parcel.

"Oh, there's a lot of things you can have if you want them." Lily's tone was _entirely_ sarcastic as she went through the small package her mother had sent.  "There's a bunch of notes from my mother asking me to stop this foolishness and find a husband in ten different ways.  The Barnard alumnae newsletter with the marriage announcements of three of my classmates circled **in red**...want them?  And what's _this_?  You can have this too...clippings from the New York Herald Tribune and the New York Times...more marriage announcements of my sister's friends and two of her neighbors.  _Guess what_?  My mother has been _so_ kind as to note in the columns that all of the brides are all younger than me.  Isn't that considerate of her?"  Her tone turned angry.  "Can you believe it?  I wish she'd just leave this alone; it's getting old."   

She held a box up to offer it to Mack, "Have some. It's that great licorice from VanPell's from my dad.  And he's sent a box of cigars for you." 

Mack took a few pieces of the candy and asked, "What's wrapped up in there?" 

Lily peeled away the layers of brown paper covering the one of the two cylindrical shaped items.  "Pipe tobacco," Lily said.

"Are you going to completely send your mother into an early grave and take up smoking a pipe?" 

She laughed, "No, I asked my dad to send it along for Mr. Solomons." 

Mack rolled his eyes, "Lily, don't give him anything. It's a bad idea; he'll think you're encouraging him." 

She gave a little laugh, "No he won't. I made it clear that I meant _not_ to encourage him."  Mack went back to his room and Lily pulled the rest of the contents from the box.  There was another box of cigars, not marked for anyone in particular, two carefully-sealed notebooks that Lily had left in her apartment and asked to have sent and a few trinkets that her father knew she would enjoy having.  Attached was a note asking her to give some thought to finding a nicer, safer place to live when she returned.  _No pressure_ , was written as a P.S. on his note.  She knew her father meant it.

 

When Solomons stopped by "for a bite" and to fill Lily in it was 7:40 and she was famished.  Only a few guests still remained in the dining room.  Gerald, noticing the Jewish gentleman asked where he'd like to be seated while Lily was informed of his arrival. 

"What about that private garden out back?" Alfie said. 

"It's a bit brisk tonight, sir," Gerald returned. 

"I ain't askin' you for a weather forecast, am I?" Alfie snapped, pointedly staring the concierge down. 

"As you wish, sir," was all the man could say.  He sent a bellboy up to Lily to tell her that Mr. Solomons had arrived and wished for them to sit outside, so she grabbed her thickest shawl and the box containing the tobacco.

 

"Mr. Solomons...I was beginning to think you weren't coming this evening." 

"If Alfie Solomons tells you he'll be here, then I'll keep my word, right?  He said it with a smile, but Lily could sense he was more stressed than when they had parted earlier.  "What ya' got under your arm there?" 

Lily raised a brow and said, "Patience...you'll find out soon enough."  After a few minutes Gerald was back and gestured that everything was ready.   The garden was set up differently tonight.  The fire was burning in the ornate steel cauldron, but there was no table...only a single chair and a seat for two.  Gerald had placed two thick throw blankets over the seats.  Lily took the double seat and Alfie dropped into the other chair with an " _umph_."

"You and I have a lot to chat about, missy," he said with his eyes narrowed. 

"Oh, is that so?  I'm interested in hearing about this business problem with Mr. Sabini first." 

Alfie was taken aback, "I ain't takin' no woman into my confidence...categorical!  Don't even ask."   

Lily shot him a look, "Mr. Sabini has someone following _**me**_.  I think that I'm entitled to a bit of insight into what's going on. That's fair since it has something to do with our business agreement." 

He shook his head, "I ain't involving no woman in my affairs with the competition."  Lily was determined to find a way to get an answer, even if he wasn't inclined to cooperate.

"Now I have a question for you, Lily and I want an answer. And I don't want to hear any side stepping.  How do you know so much about the distilling of rum?"  A clearing of the throat was heard at the door behind them.  Two young men carried a table in and placed it between the two seats and set it with a cloth and several candles. 

"Pardon me. Mr. Solomons...miss, what can we get for you this evening?" 

The welcome interruption was timely.  "Gerald, I'll have a double gin and tonic.  Mr. Solomons?" 

"Bring me a bottle of vodka and a glass," he barked. 

"...and tonight's menu if it's not too late, please." Lily added. 

"Yes, miss..."  

As much as it irked Alfie to hear her use a sweet tone with the man after his gruff one, he loved to hear her speak. She always used that soft tone...and delivered it with a smile for whoever she spoke to. Alfie didn't know anyone who did that.  Dealing with her now that she'd declined to get personally involved with him would be so much easier if she wasn't so damned gracious and soft...all rolled up with that mischievous, willful spirit she'd shown this afternoon.  It didn't help his torment that Lily was smart, distractingly attractive, funny and had curves that he'd do next to anything to get his hands on.  Deep breaths and diverting his attention from her was all he could do, but it wasn't working as effectively as it did in the beginning.  Her words broke his preoccupation.

"From the sound of that bar order, it seems like both of us have something on our minds." Lily smiled. 

"Yeah, well, I guess we do...I do.  What's first on my list is gettin' an answer about the rum from you." 

Her smile turned into a smirk.  "Do you not trust me, Mr. Solomons?  I can't think of another reason why you won't tell me about Mr. Sabini.  You're not the only one who would like answers tonight.  I'm serious!"

"Listen, love, this is for your own good...to keep you safe, eh?  Just you trust me. I've got your best interests at heart, I do."  She screwed up her face; that sounded like a load of crap meant to put her off.  Pointing a finger directly at her, Alfie asserted, "See that face you're makin'...I like the regular one better." His expression and the inflection in his voice made Lily laugh.  Well on her way to getting miffed, he managed to throw her into a complete turn around.  Softly and slowly he said, "C'mon now, tell us about the rum, love."  She knew he was taking liberties by calling her love twice already, but today she wasn't going to argue the point.  This "love" thing was something the British seemed to say, wasn't it? 

"I feel it's fair that if I tell you something, you return the favor," she hoped he'd eventually agree. When she cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head, she meant it to be her part of a binding contract.

"All right, here's the story.  Three years ago my family was together for a funeral. The talk was of temperance and the likelihood of banning alcohol.  Sure enough, a year later Prohibition was law.  My cousins had spoken of making a business from alcohol if a law was ever passed.  My grandfather used to make a Dutch concoction in a makeshift still in the back yard and my cousins thought it was easy.  They started talking about ingredients, processes and how to conceal a still, and it all sounded wrong.  I'd consumed a few drinks myself that day and said I'd help them do it right if it ever came down to it."  Alfie paid close attention. "Two weeks before the 18th amendment was passed, they came to New York and held me to my promise.  Now they're making gin and rum in in New Jersey and Pennsylvania and they haven't been detected yet.  The stills are so well concealed that the police and federal marshals haven't found anything...because they're not doing it hidden in the woods like most people.  Their set-ups are pretty close to being out in the open.  People never seem to see what's right there in plain sight.  The steam from one group of stills vents through the chimney of a house a quarter of a mile from one of the police stations and the cops pass by everyday without an inkling.  My cousins have turned four stills into God knows how many and are making a fortune selling booze in major cities up and down the eastern seaboard..trucked in among live chickens being delivered. Now they're filthy rich thanks to Prohibition.  And that's the story."

"So you're a rum-runner, eh?" Solomons asked. 

"Me?  **NO**...I just made sure they were making something safe and pleasant to drink...and they didn't   They are entirely on their own; I have no involvement.  And that's how I knew so much about your rum...but that's between just us." 

"Fair enough, Lily.  It's our little secret.  How did they decide on how to transport the goods?"

"Well, that was my idea, too.  No cages in the center of the haul, and you can fit plenty of alcohol right there in the middle of the chickens."  Alfie liked the way her brain worked...everything right there under people's noses just like she said.  "Now it's your turn, Mr. Solomons.  Won't you please tell me what I want to know?" 

Shaking his head he told her, "Lily, love, I said I ain't tellin' you for your own good." 

"Mr. Solomons, sir..." She knew he didn't like her to call him that, "...I don't appreciate being kept in the dark. Do you feel I'm untrustworthy?  If that is how you feel, then you can take these," Lily pulled out the two canisters of tobacco, still mostly wrapped, and placed them on the table, "tell me what good deed you want me to do is and we can part company.  Because you've really hurt me by keeping me in the dark."  Her tone never raised, but she was serious.

"Are you joking me?" Alfie said not knowing if she was pulling his leg. 

"I am not!  You clearly don't feel I can be trusted with this information, and if that's true, then please let me know what you want me to do and we're done for tonight." 

His eyes narrowed, "Is this some kind of a temper tantrum you're pullin' on me?" 

Looking him straight in the eye, Lily said, "Did I raise my voice?  Did I have a fit?  I've already told you once that I don't use dramatics for any reason.  I'm genuinely hurt that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on. That's what this is."

Solomons drew his lips together so tight that they made his nose crinkle upward.  Lily thought he might blow his top, but she'd rather see him leave than not know what was going on.  They kept their eyes on each other, neither looking away.  Alfie was stroking his beard, running his thumb and index finger down either side.  By now Lily knew he did this when he was stalling. 

The way in which he rubbed that beard was a code unto itself...and she had figured out the key by watching him.  She had deciphered that when he placed his thumb under his chin and stroked the index finger over the front of his whiskers on his chin, he was trying to work out a situation or deal in his own favor.  If he started was stroking at the top of his beard slowly, including his mustache in the process...usually making eye contact, he was taking in and processing information.  

"All right, then," he said huffing, "I'll tell you, but I ain't happy about it."  Lily listened closely. "The good deed I need from you is taking all my family out for a drive in the country next Thursday and not comin' back until Sunday, yeah?  I want 'em out of the city because Sabini's planning on burning my bakery to the ground as some sort of vendetta.  You satisfied now?" 

Lily made a confused face, "And how is my safety tied up in this?" 

"Doesn't Sabini already have someone on your tail?  And I'm asking you to take my kin away...away from my protection until all's said and done here."  They ceased talking as the drinks were delivered to their table.  Alfie poured a generous glass of vodka and drank half in a single swig.  He put the glass down hard. 

"Would you come back for our order in five minutes?" she asked the young man. 

Returning her attention to Alfie, she wanted more, "How are you planning on stopping him?" 

He glared at her again, "You're full of questions when I don't want to be givin' answers, aren't you?" 

"Take it easy. Clearly you're angry about Mr. Sabini's plan and worried for your family.  Am I right?" 

He calmed a bit, "Yeah, you could say that." 

"All right, then let's order something and we can talk about this for a bit.  There's always a solution" she said, patting his arm. 

Astoundingly, Solomons agreed. " _This confounded woman, making me do things I ain't intended on...again,"_ Alfie thought. 

Lily added, "Let me tell you something, Mr. Solomons.  I'll do my damnedest to make sure nothing happens to anyone you care about.  You're going to have to get Mack and I a few rifles, though, And I promise you, I'll blow a hole through anyone who comes near them.  And I have no intention of letting anyone hurt me, either." 

He chortled to hear her talk that way, "Well ain't this a revelation. You 're good with a rifle, eh?" 

She was surprised and glad to hear him laugh. "You're damned right. I'm an excellent shot.  I might be a better shot than you."   

"Lily, this is the second time I've found out sittin' in this garden that you're tougher than you seem." 

She put her finger to her lips, "Shh...another little secret."

As they waited for their meal, Alfie reached over for the packages on the table.  "What d'ya got here?" 

"Open them and you'll find out," Lily laughed. 

"Mmm...American tobacco.  Let me open it up and... Yes, that does smell good..very good.  Thank you kindly."  

Lily took the envelope sent by her mother - not realizing it was in the package - and opened it.  "THIS...this is the reason for me ordering a double tonight," Lily revealed.  She took some of the papers out and tossed them one by one into the fire. 

"What are you doing, woman?" 

"Mr. Solomons, this is only worthy of burning.  It's torture and guilt committed to paper from across the ocean to sway me from my _foolish, non-conformist path_ , you see." 

He grabbed a note and a newspaper clipping from her, read them and laughed out loud.  "Looks like your mum should team up with Mrs. Moskowitz. A fine pair they'd make.  You'd have a life of misery." Alfie saw she wasn't amused.  "Ah, she's only lookin' out for your best interests." 

"Mr. Solomons, bite your tongue.  I just might have a temper tantrum if you say that again."

They ate and drank, and they drank some more and talked a bit about this trip to buy farmland.  "Where exactly are we supposed to go for four days?" she asked. 

"Don't worry yourself.  I have a place that's safe.  And it's surrounded by farms so no one'll suspect a thing.  But...I did ask Elsie's husband to drive one of the cars.  He ain't no rough and tumble sort o' lad, so I think he's better off accompanyin' his wife." 

Lily nodded; she hadn't gotten the feeling from Ollie that he could adequately hold his own in a situation like the one she imagined.  "Will you have a detailed map for us?" 

"Lily, next week you, me and McGuiness are going to have to take a drive.  It's just over an hour outside of London.  I'll be introducing you to the lady who lives there."  He started to snigger. "Her name's Lottie Cohen.  You'll be mightily pleased to learn that she's the sister of Mrs. Moskowitz." 

Lily's jaw dropped.  "Please, tell me there aren't two of them!" 

"Don't you worry yourself.  They're complete opposites.  Lottie's my mum's mate from way back.  She's a tough old hen, but big-hearted.  She ain't no matchmaker either.  This place I'll be takin' you to, she lives there, but it's also a place where my men or I can go if we need to be out of the city.  It's nice...peaceful.  It'll do just fine.  We just got to make 'em all think that there's serious automobile trouble and I can't get anyone out there with parts for a few days." 

"Why don't you just tell them they're going for a visit to see Mrs. Cohen and then there won't have to be any lies? Two cars breaking down simultaneously and no parts for days isn't plausible.  Elsie will question it." 

Alfie considered this, "You got a point. I'm concerned that they won't stay for four whole days." 

"We'll think of something, Mr. Solomons."

A head popped through the door, "Anything else, miss?" 

Alfie waved the young man in, "Son, get this lady another drink and bring a few more o' these candles to light up this place. It's like we're in a bloody bear cave it's so dark here." 

Lily was feeling no pain and said, "This will be the last one for me.  I better take it easy.  I'm meeting your mother tomorrow morning."

"My mum?  What ya' meetin' her for?"  Lily informed him that they were going to buy fabrics for garments his mother was making for her.  He pulled out a wad of notes and peeled off much more than would be necessary for any fabrics, handing them in Lily's direction. 

"No thank you, I'll be paying for my own purchases." 

"C'mon, love, let me pick up the tab." 

She declined his offer.  "I intend to be _very_ careful tomorrow...and Mack will be with us.  We'll pick your mother up and drop her off.  Agreed?" 

Solomons seemed pleased with this plan.  "Now I want you to be extra careful now that wanker is following you.  I don't think he's there to do  you harm...just watchin' you, but better safe than sorry."  After a pause, Alfie said, "You know, my mum likes you very much." 

"I like her, too.  But your aunt doesn't like me one bit, that's easy to tell." 

Alfie laughed, "Because she ain't comfortable around people who ain't Jewish...and who are more modern-thinkin', like you. Don't let her bother you." 

Lily laughed, "I won't. I guess she's consumed with your love life at the moment."

" _What the fuck are you talkin' about?_ " Alfie bristled. 

"Well that's some language!" 

"I apologize, Lily. You just caught me by surprise there.  What do you mean my _love life_?" 

"Mrs. Moskowitz was telling your family that you've asked to court Miss Moffat.  Your aunt was very happy to hear the news, I gather."  

Alfie's face dropped.  "Courtin' her?  Uh well...maybe she got the wrong impression.  I invited her and her brother out on Sunday. How was I to know they'd be runnin' round the streets tellin' people some story." 

A suspicious expression grew on Lily's face. "They seemed very sure that the invitation was meant as a romantic overture.  Did you ask her brother if she could go out for the afternoon with you?  If you did, it's reasonable for her to think that was an invitation to spend personal time with you." 

"Aah, Lily...I spend personal time with you, don't I?" 

She said, "That's different.  We meet here...for business. You don't ask me to go off with you _expressly_ for spending personal time together.  That woman is under the impression that you two are an item now...or on your way to becoming one."

Solomons threw back another belt of the vodka.  Like Lily, he had drank more than he should have.  "What do you mean...didn't I invite you to spend time alone with me?  I did, **AND YOU TURNED ME DOWN**!"  Solomons slammed the glass down loudly.  Lily got a shock and a jolt went through her body.  Alfie's statement was so emphatic, his voice never so loud, and she hadn't expected him to bring up this subject ever again.  Her brain went blank for a moment.

" **I did, didn't I?** " Alfie demanded.  The boy came through the door with Lily's drink and Alfie raised up from his chair and roared, "Fuck off!" and the unnerved lad ran out.

In a gentle, steady voice Lily said, "You're correct, Mr. Solomons, you did."  He was glaring down at her and she felt her face heat up instantly.  She looked up at his furious countenance...his nostrils flaring as his breathing hastened.  This was the first time that she got a glimpse of the darker side of the man, but she trusted that he meant her no harm.

Alfie sat down next to her and breathed out heavily, realizing that his gnawing frustration over her rejection had come to a head without warning.  "Tell me again why you said no to me, Lily."  She still couldn't speak.  His eyes were scanning her face and all she could do was stare back at him. 

Alfie's tone softened considerably as he took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs across her fingers. "Did you mean to say no, Lily?" 

She was able to cobble her thoughts together and said, "Yes..."  Alfie looked entirely disappointed, releasing her hands and turning away from her with his jaw tensing.

"...but I didn't want to," she continued.  Lily startled herself, hearing the words come out of her mouth.  She surprised Alfie. 

He turned back around and she saw the look of satisfaction on his face. "Did I hear ya' right?  You said you didn't want to say no?"  She nodded as his hands reached out to take hers again. 

"Well, that's good, love. That's very good indeed."  A moment passed, Alfie hadn't taken his eyes off of Lily.  "Don't ya' have anything to say?" Lily only shook her head. She had no clue what to say since she hadn't expected to blurt out this admission...especially after struggling so earnestly to put the thought Alfie and his tender invitation out of her mind.

"Well this ain't like you...at a loss for words," he said in a tone reflecting his newly found relief, and wearing a satisfied expression.  Lily continued to be silent, but she watched Alfie's lips as he spoke and he noticed.  With his voice low and heavy he said, "All right, since you're not up to talkin' then maybe you'd let me kiss you, eh?" Alfie noticed something flash in her eyes...for just a second, then a smile that she fought to stifle came across her face.  "That's my answer right there," he pointed to her grin, "Now if you want a kiss, you'll have to ask me _nicely_.  Alfie Solomons don't go around kissin' every girl he meets ya' know."  His flirtatious tone was a relief as she finally took a breath.  Alfie arched a brow and raised her chin with his finger.  "You have somethin' you'd like to say, do ya', Lily?"

"Mr. Solomons..." 

"Stop right there, Lily."  Alfie wagged a finger slowly in front of her face.  " ** _Mr. Solomons_** ain't got _nooo_ kisses to be givin' out today. None."  He had her around the waist, pulled in close to him, and he removed his hat.  He moved his mouth to the side of her face and she could feel his mustache and whiskers tickle her ear and throat when he spoke. "You'll have to try again, Lily.  Remember who you want to be kissing you."  She knew exactly what he meant and she'd have to give in after dodging it for so long. 

"You dirty devil," she chuckled then went on, "I think it would be nice - more than nice - if you kissed me... _Alfie_." 

He laughed knowing he had finally gotten her to cave in, "And there it is...you called me **Alfie!** Alfie Solomons always gets what he wants, don't he?"

Lily's mock annoyance broke the celebration of his small victory.  "Are you going to waste time gloating or are you going to kiss me?"  In a split-second Alfie drew her closer and hovered over her mouth, teasing, his lips barely brushing over Lily's as he coiled his fingers in her hair and looked into her eyes.  He placed a feather-light kiss on her lips...then another and another, glad to have her respond eagerly and tenderly.  Lily's hands were soon woven through his hair at the back of his head and she caressed Aflie with a gentle touch that felt like an entirely new sensation to him.  Lily's lips parted as Alfie pressed his mouth down on hers, kissing her with fervor and passion that he was unaccustomed to delivering.  He shuddered as her fingers moved over his scalp and down over his neck, washing away his stress with the touch he craved and thought about for so long.  Her arms moved to circle around his back as he felt her softness against him.  Alfie silently thanked his Jewish God, her Catholic savior and a host of deities - half of which he was sure he'd made up - to finally have her in his arms.

Alfie broke from their kiss when he felt her laughing, still enveloped in his arms.  "Are you laughing at me, love?"  His smile was huge and beaming, as was Lily's. 

She answered, "I'm laughing at all of this.  How unlikely this whole situation is...Catholic and a Jew."  He jumped in rubbing his thumb over her temple and cheek, "A gangster and a very, very nice girl...a crusty old bugger and an angel."  

"An angel?  Oh, catch yourself on. I have to laugh; Mack has tried to protect me from this, and any of the people who warned me how _dangerous_ you are. Alfie Solomons, I think you're gentle, funny and kind." 

"Now that is something to laugh at, ain' it?  Are you sure you're talking about me, Lily?" 

Still beaming she said, "I certainly am.  Despite all of those warnings, it's only the best in you that I see. And I consider myself a good judge of character."   Then her expression changed and her smile faded a bit.

"What is it love?," Alfie asked with concern washing over his face.  Lily shook her head a bit.  "I hadn't thought if this was a little one time whirl for you and I've just said something to make a fool of myself." 

Alfie drew Lily to his chest and held her tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead.  "No, love, this ain't no little whirl."  She broke free of his embrace. 

"What?" Alfie asked, knowing Lily's head was always full of thoughts.

"Well then, you and I may be mighty pleased with this situation, but I can almost guarantee that no one else will.  I may do almost anything I want, and I'm sure you definitely do.  But I think all of this..." 

"Our romance?," Alfie said with a knowing smile. 

"Yes, Alfie..."  He smiled even larger to hear her use his name again.  "...just the religious difference alone is going to be an enormous problem and no one is going to accept it. I don't even want to think about what your family would say."

"You stop concerning yourself over this, yeah?  We'll take care of it together.  It's just our business for now, eh?" 

Lily nodded and Alfie pulled her close to him again.  "I just don't want anyone giving you a hard time, Alfie.  You've got enough on your mind.  I don't want to be the cause of any family strife for you..." 

He reassured her, "Love, you and I will work this out when the time's right.  For now, I want ya' to put that out of your head and take it easy." 

Lily didn't make eye contact with him; her expression was grim.  "I don't know if I can do that... _unless you kiss me again,_ Alfie."  Her smile returned immediately and he pulled her into another string of amorous kisses.

"Ya' little faker," he said, giving her a pinch.

 After a time he spoke, "I know you never did get your little trip to the seaside.  When all of this Sabini nonsense is done, you and me are going to take a trip there for the day.  Will that make you happy?"

"Do you know what would make me happiest?  If you'd let me help you make sure the Sabini trouble has no effect on your business, or make sure it doesn't happen at all.  I have a few ideas." 

Alfie laughed, "I'm sure you do, and I appreciate that, but I ain't letting you get involved in any of this.  And don't be givin' me that face. I told you I like the regular one better. None of this face makin' at your Alfie, you hear me?"  

"Will you just listen to what I'm thinking?," Lily challenged him.  "All right then, I'll listen.  But for now, my angel, enough talk.  Let me get back to kissin' you, eh?"


	45. Superstizioso I

Without doubt, neither Lily nor Solomons went into the garden with any intention of things ending up like they did. By far it was the most foolhardy and impetuous thing she had ever done. And surely, in a time where the faiths did not generally mix and almost never became romantically involved without enormous and heartbreaking ramifications, a fling or a full blown relationship was sure to be a disaster.

Such outcomes were not the concern of Lily Wynne, at least not for now.  She laid her head down, alone in her room, with the feel of Alfie Solomons' lips and the tickle of his whiskers still on her skin and his romantic words still playing in her mind.  Every once in a while she had to stop to consider if this wasn't imagined. Had Alfie Solomons just betrayed his carefully contrived composure and impelled a confession that she had no intention of admitting to?  If she was a woman given to indiscretion, no one would ever have believed that a gangster like Solomons was sweet and caring at his core.  Not a soul who had dealt with the London crime boss would buy the idea that he wasn't totally hard-hearted, brutal and out for anyone but himself. Alfie Solomons doled out beatings, not kisses and cuddles.

It had become Lily's own private secret to know that this man was sentimental and looking to give and accept genuine affection.  It was her privilege to keep that secret safe for him.

 

Lily was still under the covers instead of out to mass when the light rapping of Mack's knuckles on the door woke her.   "Look at you!" she squealed as she opened the door.  Mack stood there, clean-shaven and grinning.  "Am I scary or what?" he asked.  "You look beautiful, Mack.  Why did you shave your mustache off?"  For as long as Lily had known him, Mack had that mustache.  Ladies always told him how handsome he looked with it.  "Well, Frances says she likes a smooth face, so for her I thought I'd try it out."  Lily rubbed her hands over his face and smiled widely to think that Mack was so smitten with Miss Rowan that he shaved his trademark off.

She closed her door over to get dressed and the smile stayed plastered onto her face because of another man she thought was beautiful.  Lily knew she had at least four days to perfect a much-needed poker face before seeing Alfie or any of his family.  She was sure that she could manage to contain her exuberance during a quick trip to the fabric store with his mom.  Slipping a sweater on over her dress, she slid on her flat boots and tied them up.  She was determined not to slip up and give anything away, concerned how Mack or Alfie's Jewish clan might react.  Lily planned to slip a few "Alfie Solomons" into her sentences before she slipped and was caught calling him anything but Mr. Solomons.  

Lily also spent some time thinking about Sabini. Peter Colbeck's intelligence on the man had been thorough, but revealed nothing about his prowess or processes as a criminal strategist.  There were only so many ways to set the distillery ablaze.  Modern fire suppression methods and maybe some of her knowledge of chemistry could help to save Alfie's building.  But she was more concerned with ideas to stop Sabini from following through with such a deed.  Having been around a goodly number of _Napoletani_ and Sicilians in New York City, she knew them to be an unnaturally superstitious lot.  Assuming that Sabini was from either of these groups, this might be the perfect place to begin.  Lily would need to speak with Peter Colbeck again...soon, to get more indepth information on Solomons' rival.

 

Schlomo Moffat was shoving a piece of bread slathered in jam into his mouth.  He was running late for work when he saw the big, black sedan turn onto Willowby Lane.  He dropped his bread and ran the two blocks home when he saw the motor car and its passenger.   Out of breath, Schlomo yelled, "Mr. Solomons just drove onto his mother's street.  Hurry!  Hurry!"  Senya flew toward the door, grabbing her beret and purple wool jacket on as her brother pulled her down the street by the arm.  They parted company at the corner where she saw Alfie's car parked halfway down the road in front of his mother's building. "Good luck," he called after her.  She ducked into Mrs. Moskowitz's gate and tapped at her door.

"Senya! I'm so happy to see you."  "Good morning, Mrs. Moskowitz.  I see that Mr. Solomons has just drove up to visit his mother."  Mena peeked out of her door and up the block, spying his car, "So he has.  We will have to make sure that _he sees you_ before he leaves.  No need to wait until Sunday for him to speak with you, don't you think?"  Senya glanced up the road, "I agree, Mrs. Moskowitz.  The sooner Mr. Solomons and I get well acquainted, the better."   "Come in for a few minutes and we'll have a cup of tea before we stroll up the street."  They sat at the tiny kitchen table waiting for the kettle to boil.  

" _Hoo hoo hoo...I'm very excited for you and Alfred to finally go out properly on Sunday_.  If he has any sense, he won't waste time and he'll realize that you're the one for him, Senya.  I sense a diamond ring in your future!"  Senya smiled.  "I hope you're right.  No need to waste time."  She paused for a moment, "Mrs. Moskowitz, do you think Alfred Solomons would give me a large diamond?"  Mena nodded with a knowing smile. "Alfred Solomons  is rich, and you will be, too, Senya.  You'll have a very nice life."

"All of this knocking and banging next door is giving me headaches," Mena griped.  "The neighbors all moved out suddenly yesterday and today builders are here making so much noise.  There's something fishy going on.  The buildings were sold, everyone got moved to beautiful new lodgings and now the workmen are pulling the insides apart.  I wish I knew who bought these buildings.  I hope they do not let the flats to any goyim."

Senya seemed almost distracted, keeping an eye on the car parked down the road.  She noticed a rotund man walk past holding a little girl's hand.  "Mrs. Moskowitz, isn't that Beth Solomons daughter?"  Mena raised up from her chair and checked.  "Yes, and _she's with your future brother-in-law_ ," Mena said in her sing-songy way.  "That's Goran.  He's much younger than Alfred.  He works for him...,"  her voice betrayed disgust, "...but he's a bad boy.  Fighting. Drinking. Breaking his mama's heart.   But he's handsome like Alfred, even if he is shaped like a matzoh ball. No?"

"Does he have any wealth?" the German girl inquired.  "Ha!  If that boy had a sheckel, he'd waste it on liquor and floozies. Alfred...he has the money and the brains. Oy, Senya, if you were to see his house... it's enormous.  When you are married, you will have to employ several servants, a cook, a gardener and a driver for yourself.  Right now Alfred only has a housekeeper.  Bachelors...what can I say?"  Senya's smile was like that of a hungry wolf...every tooth showing as her lips curled in pleasure.  "Yes, that house has only the best of everything.  A kitchen to drool over with every modern appliance.  Electricity throughout the house, marble fireplaces in every room, along with gas heat.  His tante says he has a bathroom with running water in a big tub on both floors, a new-fangled clothes washing machine and electric ice box.  He has two big cars, you know?"  Senya's heart was pounding against her chest.  Her eye was now keenly trained on Valentina Solomons' front door.  There was no way she was going to let him drive off without speaking to him today.  She had an idea..

 

As the Vulcan Tourer motored toward Mrs. Solomons' home, Lily held the box of cigars that she intended to give to Zayda.  She had decided that as soon as she saw the second box in her package.  It was not a present to ingratiate herself to Solomons' grandfather after their relationship took a very unexpected turn last night, though. It was a genuine act of kindness for the old man she thought was so sweet. He spoke to her at length every day she worked from Elsie's home. He wanted to know all about her and told her a lot about himself and his family. He made her laugh and more often than was probably prudent, he flirted sweetly with her, making Lily blush. 

As the car pulled onto the street, Senya noticed who it was.  "What is that American woman doing here today?  This isn't a day she works with Elsie."   Mena Moskowitz scampered over to the door and looked up the block.  "Get your coat; we're going over there now."

Mack and Lily got out of the car and Mara was knocking at the front window from the inside.  The girl burst through the front door screaming, "Lily! Lily!  I didn't know you were coming to nana's house."  Lily bent down as the girl ran toward her.  "Hello, Mara!  I didn't know you'd be at your grandmother's either. I'm glad to see you again so soon."  

"My Alfie and Uncle Goran are here with Zayda.  They must have known that I was coming because they came just to see me. Hannah is sick and mama doesn't want me to get sick so Uncle Goran came to bring me here." The child noticed Mack.  "Who's he?" the girl whispered, pointing a thumb at Mack.  "This is my friend, Mr. McGuiness.  He is like an uncle to me, but I call him Mack.  Should I call him _my Mack_?"  Mara just giggled. "Hello little lady," Mack said to the child, holding out a very large hand to shake her tiny one. "He's _BIG_ , Lily."  She and Mack laughed.

Valentina appeared at the door, waving them in.  "Come inside, both of you.  Come, come..."  Knowing that Alfie was inside, Lily thought to herself, " _Help me, Jesus...I'm going to need you to get through the next few minutes_."

The house was simple, but homey and bright, much like Elsie's. Lily saw Alfie's brother and grandfather sitting at the kitchen table, but Alfie was not in view.  "Come in, have a cup of tea before we go," Valentina said, practically pushing them into the kitchen.  Thinking quickly, Lily thought to focus first on Zayda so she could disguise the source of her smile as the sweet old man.  However, it was Goran who was up and out of his seat in a flash, and around the table before they could step in past the entry way.

"Well look at who we have here.  Do ya' remember meetin' me on the docks, beautiful?"  Alfie, leaning in his chair on its back legs cleared his throat.  "Good morning, Mr. Solomons," Lily said, bursting into a smile so wide her face felt like it was stretching.  "Lily...," he said simply.  He nodded at Mack who returned the gesture. "Yes, I remember you...standing with Mr. Schimmel at the door."  With a proud smile, Goran boasted, "So you remember me?  I remember you, that's for sure."  He was eyeballing her and Alfie's hands, folded across his chest, were starting to fidget."

" _Dobroe utro_ , Mr. Kuznetsov...did I pronounce that correctly?"  Zayda was beaming at his young friend.  "Oh, Lily, you did indeed.  Where did you learn to speak in Russian?"  "I'm afraid that I don't speak any Russian, but Mr. McGuiness here taught me a few phrases in several languages on the journey from America.  These are for you."  The older man took the box of stogies, wiggling an eyebrow, and smelling the box at the seam.  "Many thanks, lovely girl," and he took her hand and kissed it.  The old man lifted a knife from the table and cut the seal, opening it.  Goran reached to stick a greedy hand in to grab a cigar, but Alfie lifted his walking stick, rapped him on the knuckles and shot a menacing glare at his brother.

"Sit down," Valentina insisted, "I'll bring you some tea."  Mack took a seat and Lily moved to help with the cups and tea pot.  Valentina winked at her, happy for the help.

Mara stared at Mack from behind Zayda's chair.  He smiled at the child and she returned his grin.  "Mister, what do you eat for breakfast...because it's made you grow very big and strong?"  Everyone laughed at her innocence. 

As the women brought over the tea, Goran pulled a chair around next to him and tapped on the seat, "You can come sit next to me, sweetheart," obviously trying to turn on the charm.   The chair was between himself and Zayda and Lily sat despite seeing Alfie working his beard with an angry hand.  She was no sooner seated than Goran's arm was around the back of the chair, grinning ear to ear and making eyes at Lily.  She could see Alfie drawing his teeth over his lips in great annoyance so she decided to make light of the situation and cover up her enormous smile in one fell swoop.  "Will someone get Mrs. Moskowitz and tell her to stop searching.  I think I've found a husband."  She tweaked Goran's cheek playfully.  Alfie choked on his tea, covering his mouth with his sleeve. 

Solomons' brother eyed Lily's chest salaciously.  "I'm game. I'd be glad of a wife with such large...dimples," Goran beamed.  She saw Alfie straighten up with his nostrils flaring and knew it wasn't a good sign.  "I'm afraid you'd find me to be far more trouble than I'm worth," she replied. 

Mack added his two cents, "Now that's an understatement!"

Alfie pushed back his chair and got up, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow and wearing just his waistcoat. This was the way Lily liked to see him.  She felt he looked most manly with his strong forearms exposed and his muscular, perfectly proportioned torso in full view.  He looked like he had been doing a hard day's work. 

"All this foolin' around is well and good, but I need to have a word and show you something outside, Lily.  There's workmen out there fixin' up one of those buildings for you and Elsie.  Come on, let's take a look. You lot finish your tea."  Before they reached the door, Mara, who was looking out the window again turned and yelled, "That nasty woman is coming over with the lady across the street.  My Alfie, you have to make her go away.  She's not nice.  She wanted to kill my newt." The child was frantic. Lily looked out and saw Senya arm in arm with Mrs. Moskowitz stepping up onto the pavement and headed toward Valentina's home.  "Just go," Alfie urged Lily, leading her out the front door.

"Mornin' ladies," he said curtly as he pushed Lily along, guiding her by the elbow with a strong hand, right past the pair of them. 

"Good morning," she said to the two women who turned to watch Alfie usher Lily across the road forcefully.   Tenzy stood outside the buildings, keeping an eye on the workmen and their progress.  "Buongiorno, Signor Tenzarini," she smiled. 

"Buongiorno, miss.  You going to climb through any windows today?" 

"No she ain't. No more climbing through windows or pickin' locks for this one." 

Alfie was still pushing her along rapidly when she gave him a sour look.  "Now you're saying what I'll do and won't do?"

Before they hit the door of the building, they could see the dust coming out of the entrance.  Alfie stood by the doorway and in his most commanding voice bellowed, "You men...OUT!"  Six or seven men covered in the debris of demolition filed out quickly and were told to take a break for tea.  Lily could see that the entire first floor had been gutted and the view was clear right to the back.  Alfie waited a minute for the dust to settle before guiding her in and straight through to the back door and into the garden.  "What's going on?" 

"Shh...," Alfie told her.  He gently pushed her against the outside wall, folding her into his arms.  "So you like my brother better, do ya'?" he teased her. 

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?  Well maybe this'll change your mind," and he kissed her. 

"I don't know.  I might need a comparison to be sure." 

Alfie whacked her on the bum, "The cheek of you, Lily. First Zayda's kissin' your hand, then my imbecile brother makin' eyes at ya'... Alfie Solomons ain't gettin' in line for a kiss."

She took a quick look around the door jamb to see if the coast was clear before wrapping her arms around Alfie's neck.  She leaned in and kissed him and he pulled back. "You have to ask nicely."  Lily rolled her eyes.  Placing small kisses up the length of his jaw, she moved to his cheek and toward his lips saying, "Alfie, kiss me.  Come on, give us a kiss, Alfie." laughing lightly between her sentences.  "Alfie, if you don't kiss me now, I'm going back across the road for your brother."

He had her face in his hands, confessing, "I couldn't stop thinkin' about you all damned night.  Didn't get a wink of sleep thanks to you.  So if I get killed trippin' over something today, it's on your head." 

"That's not a problem.  It seems I have my pick of men in your family," she joked.  "You're a wicked woman, you are, Lily."  Alfie brought his lips down onto Lily's, soft but seeking when from the front door the unwelcome voice of Mena Moskowitz rang out.

"Alfred.  Alfred Solomons..."  That sing-songy, annoying, untimely voice. 

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, poking his head around the doorway rapidly.  "Her and that bloody Senya are comin'." 

Lily was behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back playfully.  Alfie kissed her quickly and yelled back at Mena, "Stay where you are.  It's dangerous to be walkin' around in there." 

In a flash the old woman was at the doorway, her eyes darting around to see everything she could.  Lily had moved back several feet from Solomons, pretending to be inspecting something on the building's exterior, holding a hammer in her hand.  "Hello again, Mrs. Moskowitz," she called out.  Senya's face poked out from behind Mena.  "What's all this _mess_?" the young woman asked in a half nosey, half disgusted voice.  This is dirty and horrible, not fit for decent people to be here.

"I just bought these buildings and the men are fixin' up this one for Lily and Elsie to do their work." Mrs. Moskowitz shreiked, "Oh, Alfred, what good news.  I thought some gentile _drek_ had purchased it and would ruin the neighborhood."

Senya took a step into the garden and came toward Alfie.  She reached out a small hand and ran it down his lower arm, despite the fact that it was forbidden for Jewish women to touch or be touched by a man outside of their husband or family.  The woman, Dolly from the party had touched him like this, so she figured he would like it.  She looked somewhat seductively into Alfie's eyes and said, "I'm looking forward to our day out on Sunday, Mr. Solomons."  He went red and just gave a nod. 

Lily turned away so as not to face anyone and almost laughed at the gaul of Senya...coming back and asserting her assumed possession of Alfie.  This certainly wasn't humorous at all, because Lily wasn't going to be made a fool of.  But Zayda said that he felt Alfie had a scheme going when it came to Senya so she didn't fret this time. 

The German turned her attention from Alfie.  "Lily, I have a favor to ask of you if you can spare one minute."  She was surprised that Senya would ask her for anything and followed the girl to the front of the house in the yard...but not before running an unseen finger across the bottom of Alfie's back on her way out.  

"Mr. Solomons has asked my brothers to court me, and I expect that this will lead quickly to a marriage."  Lily had the wind knocked out of her sails to hear the young woman's confident remark.

"What favor can I do for you, Miss Moffat?" 

"You, Lily, can help me to get Mr. Solomons' proposal more quickly.  I wish to be engaged by Hanukkah and married right after the New Year.  These other young ladies here are not sophisticated. They think the are, but they are wrong.  I'm not saying that you are, but you have been around sophisticated New Yorkers who you do business with, I presume."  Lily couldn't believe that Senya was so thick that she had just insulted her while asking for a favor.

"You are the only outsider who sees everyone regularly.  I can't ask these other women. They talk amongst each other and Beth is part of the Solomons family.  First, I want you to help me get Mr. Solomons to act fast.  When you see him for business...like today, you can tell him what a good choice you think I am for a wife. I'm sure you can see this is true.  Encourage him not to wait. Tell him it would be foolish to let a quality woman like me get lost to another suitor.  Second, you can talk to his mother and tell her that I would be an excellent wife for her son though I'm sure she knows this already. Maybe tell his grandfather, too.  I've seen you chatting with him.  And last, but most importantly, I want you to help Elsie to become my best friend.  Convince her that I would be a good cousin to her and wife to Mr. Solomons."

" _Oh, Miss Moffat, it would be my honor to help you_. Thank you so much for asking. I hope I am worthy of your trust." Lily couldn't imagine how she hadn't burst out laughing in Senya's face. But if Senya wanted Lily's help, she was going to get a very special type of help.

"Lily, I am an excellent cook and baker.  I can sew, knit and crochet beautiful things though I don't expect to do these things once I'm Mrs. Solomons.  I have very fine taste and can make a lovely home for Mr. Solomons and will always look my best. You may not understand this because you buy second hand clothing and your hair always looks so...,"  she waved a hand around the direction of Lily's head, "not done right."  Lily had her hair braided and it hung down the length of her back today.  "You would do well to dress in a way that men appreciate, and maybe try to save money to buy a nice pair of earrings or a pin."  This slightly stung Lily.  She only had one pair of earrings with her and a simple silver bangle, both belonging to her late grandmother.  "And you wear plain boots.  You should wear dressy shoes so you don't look like your feet belong to a peasant...or a man."  Lily was thinking that she'd like to use one of those booted feet to kick Senya right in the  _keister_ , as the Germans call it.

"Thank you so much for the advice, Miss Moffat.  I hope that I can take that advice and be more like you in the future."  Senya nodded proudly.  Tenzy had been mere feet away, overhearing the way Senya spoke to Lily and he made eye contact with the American, rolling his eyes and almost making her laugh.  "Miss Moffat, why don't you go back and join Mr. Solomons and Mrs. Moskowitz.  I'll stay here so you have him to yourself for a few minutes."  "That's best, Lily.  Thank you for not intruding."

Lily walked to the low wooden fence and spoke to Tenzy in Italian.  "Ciao, Mr. Tenzarini.  Posso farti una domanda a Signor Sabini?"  Tenzy nodded.  "È la sua famiglia da Napoli o in Sicilia?"  "Perché stai chiedendo?", he inquired.  

"Napoletans y Sicilianos son muy supersticiosos. Se egli è superstizioso, quindi forse Mr. Solomons può utilizzare che contro di lui in futuro. Pensi che sia possibile?"  Tenzy laughed heartily, "Sì, è _sicuramente_ possibile.  Mi capita di sapere che egli è molto superstizioso. Che è una buona idea...Mi piace il modo che la vostra mente funziona."  

(translation: _"Hello, Mr. Tenzarini. Can I ask you about Mr. Sabini?"  He nodded. "Is his family from Naples or Sicily?  "Why are you asking?"  "Napoletans and Sicilians are known to be very superstitious.  If he's superstitious, then maybe Mr. Solomons can use that against him in the future. Do you think that's possible?"   "Yes, it's definitely possible. I happen to know that he's very superstitious.  It's a good idea...I like the way your mind works.")_

The two women came toward the front door, nosey to hear Lily speak another language as she said, "Sono contento di avere il vostro consiglio, Signor Tenzarini. Grazie."  He walked away laughing.   (translation:  I'm glad to have **_your_** advice, Mr. Tenzarini.  Thank you.)

"Alfred wants you to go back again to look at a crack in the bricks," Mrs. Moskowitz told Lily.  Senya looked at Lily with an air of superiority, "Yes, I suppose you look like you are dressed to do manual labor.  Now remember my advice and if you fix your appearance, maybe you can find a man." 

 _I'll fix your wagon_ , Lily thought. 

"Mrs. Moskowitz, is Mr. Solomons' younger brother single?"  Mena's head shot back, "Goran Solomons?" 

"Yes, Goran," Lily replied, trying hard not to bust out laughing. 

"Yes, but Lily, he's a rascal.  Not nearly good enough for you.  And more importantly, he's Jewish and you're not, so put that out of your mind completely." 

Senya looked over at Lily disgusted. "Lily, another word of advice...try harder and aim higher," and she walked away with her nose in the air. 

Lily sprinted back in toward the garden.  Alfie heard her rapid steps on the dusty wooden floor and he surprised Lily by catching her around the waist as she came through the doorway.  He buried his head in the crook of her neck, peppering it with kisses as she giggled and twisted in his grasp.

"I think I just agreed to help Senya Moffat secure a speedy engagement to you."  Lily was laughing boisterously.

Alfie grabbed her arms and spun her around.  "What did you just say?" 

"Don't look so grim, ask Mr. Tenzarini what she said.  She asked me to tell you, your mother and Elsie what an EXCELLENT wife she'd make.  She's out of her mind." 

A look of relief and slight suspicion came over Alfie's face.  "Ya' scared me there.  Thought you'd gone nutty.  But I'm sure you...," ( _he kissed her near her eye)_ , "will think," ( _he kissed her ear)_ , "of something," ( _he kissed her neck)_ , "devious," ( _he kissed her next to the mouth)_ , "to torment her and turn her off of me," ( _he kissed her full on the lips_.) "I'm counting on it, Lily."

Lily jumped back laughing some more. "I will not!  Not until I know that you're not seriously taking her out for a romantic afternoon on Sunday.   You're lovely, but I have no plans to being involved with you if you're pursuing someone else... _especially_ if your judgement is so lousy that Senya Moffat would be your choice." 

Solomons straightened up, looking her in the eye because she wasn't demanding or slightly angry.  "You pullin' my leg again?" 

Lily shook her head and laughed softly, "Not at all.  You've got a date...a DATE date with her.  What's going on?"  She paused, "You can tell me the story between kisses, but this time you get to be the one asking to be kissed, MR. SOLOMONS!"


	46. A million pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series 4 finally came to Netfix and I was a tiny bit bummed out to see a few of the ideas I had show up in the episodes. Ah well.... Note to self: write faster next time.

"I called you my angel last night, Lily. How is it that today you're a devil? Tormentin' me...keepin' me from my beauty sleep that we both know I need, yeah? And now you're betrayin' me by lettin' that Senya get her hooks into me... _and_ you got me beggin' for kisses." 

 _How is this the same man everyone warned me so adamantly about_?, she thought as she listened to him.  Alfie certainly was an enigma...one that nobody would believe was possible.

In the small back garden, Alfie moved toward a long bench that was set against the back of the house and sat down. "Come here to me, love," he asked in a low tone, holding his hand out. Before she could sit, he pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.  Her gentle laughter made this new feeling in his heart surge and Alfie watched her as she leaned back slightly, beaming _at him_.  Her fingers ran through the hair at his temples and down through his beard.  _There she is...smiling that smile that puts me off my game._ S _he's a treasure, ain't she_? 

He avoided actually deliberating if Lily was a bounty of personal riches that could exceed his lusting for the Moffats' treasure trove...if it existed. Alfie couldn't help himself.  A poverty-filled start in life, followed by greed and being used to taking whatever he wanted failed to squelch such notions.  Solomons' voracity for money and possessions was familiar. His appetite for the affection and kindness of a woman like Lily was not. So he pushed this question all the way back in his mind for the time being and indulged himself in the feelings she stirred in him.

Keeping her eyes on Alfie's steady gaze, Lily complied when he said, "Give us your hand, love."  Alfie laced his fingers through hers, kissed the top of her hand and placed it against his face.  He closed his eyes. Lily thought that he looked almost peaceful.  They sat like this for a few minutes.  No words, just her hand never leaving his or its place on his warm cheek as she ran the fingers of her free hand over the hair at his temple.  She felt him exhale as much as she heard it; there was a reluctance in that sound.  "Time to go, love. We both have things to do." 

Alfie was on his feet, but made no move to leave.  He pulled Lily close and wrapped her in his arms, resting his lips against her forehead. _Ain't this just the damnedest feeling?_   He stayed like this for another couple of minutes before kissing Lily and pulling her gently behind him by the hand until they were near the door.  Then he let go.

Before going out into the street, he said, "Don't you go makin' any plans for later. You'll be getting the answers you want and...," he rubbed his brow and shook his head, "you can tell me your ideas, yeah?"  Solomons couldn't believe he'd just uttered those words. Lily's satisfied smile grew as  Alfie wondered if he was opening a door he couldn't close by letting her tell him what she thought he should do with regard to Sabini.  She'd be a right nuisance to him if he gave her this opportunity; he was fairly sure of it.  But today he felt incapable of denying her anything.

"Alfie, will I be telling you my ideas, or will you be listening to them? There's a difference." she said.  He laughed, knowing that this girl was always looking to come out on top; she was no push-over.  

 

Alfie sat in the motor car with Tenzy until Mack drove on with Lily, Valentina, and Mara - waving at him like a lunatic - all safely on their way. 

"Back to the bakery, Alf?" Tenzy asked. 

"Yeah, mate," Alfie replied crisply.  He noticed Tenzy shaking his head and smirking as he started the vehicle.  "What?" he demanded with a hint of annoyance. 

"Nothing, Alfie. Nothing." Tenzy was unable to squelch his grin. 

"Fuckin' **what**?" Solomons commanded. 

His man at the wheel kept smiling and shaking his head. "You're playin' with fire, Alfie." 

"Shut the fuck up and drive, will ya'!"  Trying unsuccessfully to stop it, a grin spread over Alfie's face, too.  

 

"Lily, come look at this one," Valentina asked holding a bolt of opaque ivory chiffon material. "I'm thinking of a beautiful blouse with a double collar trimmed in a bit of lace, small pearl buttons and thin pleats down the front on either side...very feminine." 

Lily rubbed the fabric between her fingers and replied, "It's lovely, but that sounds like a lot of work.  I only need something simple."  Mrs. Solomons waved off the comment, "Lily...it's no trouble at all. This style of blouse you can wear with anything.  Don't you want something a bit fancier?"  

"Mrs. Solomons, I try to keep everything simple...modest."

"I see that, Lily.  But you might consider something different.  You don't need stylish clothes and adornments; you're a beautiful girl.  But it would be nice to jazz things up, as you young people say these days."  

Lily smiled and nodded her agreement on the style, then added, "Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not beautiful, just average like almost everyone else."  Valentina shook her head at the girl.  "So humble, you are, Lily.  I saw the way my son was looking at you this morning." 

Lily's eyes widened and the blood rushed to her head.  And as she feared, she broke out in a big grin over Alfie. She had tried _so_ hard to be careful and he didn't seem to give anything away.  How did his mother notice? 

"Goran has his eye on you.  I'm his mama, so take my advice...don't bother with him.  He's trouble, especially for a nice young lady like you.  My boys are handsome, I know.  Alfred doesn't think he's anything to look at, but Goran...oy! Goran thinks he's Rudolph Valentino from the pictures. Always carrying on with the ladies.  He goes through girls like shit through a goose."  Lily burst out laughing at the woman's choice of words.  "Don't laugh, Lily.  It's true."

"Is Lily going to be Uncle Goran's sweetheart?" Mara yelled out.  Mack heard, turning quickly and shooting Lily an _I told you so_ face.  He didn't like when she joked around with people - especially men - and they didn't get that she was jesting.

"I'm nobody's sweetheart, Mara," Lily replied. 

"Lily, _everyone_ should have a sweetheart."  Bringing her hands over her heart, the child said, "My Alfie is my sweetheart and I'm his. Elsie and Ollie are sweethearts, but they're married. When I'm big, I'm going to marry my Alfie.  And you know what?  I don't even have to change my name like other ladies do."  Lily had to chuckle at the little girl's statement. The child seemed to have every detail managed. 

"Mara, then I'd say that you and your Alfie are very lucky, and so are Elsie and Ollie."  The girl blurted out, "Nana, do you remember that lady with the black hair that my Alfie brought to baby Alfred's party?  She was trying to be his sweetheart; I know it.  I didn't like that so he didn't bring her back.  Can we get ice cream?" The child's attention was elsewhere now as she skipped, running her hands over the bolts of fabric in the racks.

Lily thought that Elsie had spoken about her son's recent celebration...it was four or five weeks ago.  _So there's Senya and a woman with black hair.  Interesting_!  Lily redirected her attention to woolen textiles that Valentina was recommending for skirts.  Lily would end up with those fabrics, along with a few remnants, cotton batting, embroidery floss, sewing scissors, needles and thread.  These would come with them on their trip to the countryside with Alfie's family.

When Mara was out of earshot Lily asked, "Mrs. Solomons, if time allows would it be all right to take Mara for ice cream? My treat."  Valentina agreed.  "Have you ever been to Selfridges' department store?"  Valetina said that she hadn't.  "Marvelous!  We'll go there because I have a quick errand to run and they have a lovely tea room that serves ice cream sundaes.  I think Mara will like it."

When she told Mack about their side trip, he scolded her, "You see...even the mother thinks that _chooch_ , Goran thought you were serious.  He's a real idiot...not knowing when you're pulling his leg. You're safely away from one brother, now I have to worry about the other one sniffing around." 

"Oh, Mack, I never meant for him to think I was interested.  But it _would_ stop my mother from hounding me to hear about him."  Even Mack had to laugh at that. 

"Just be careful how you talk to people.  And not a word about him to your mother...not even joking.  She'll be on the next boat over if she thought you were keeping company with a Jewish fellow, and then you'd be sorry."  Lily's heart dropped a little because she knew Mack was right.  He'd be right if he had said that Mrs. Solomons would be disappointed to find her son...either of them...running around with a girl who wasn't Jewish. 

 

Mack pulled in to the store's outgoing deliveries area, as they had "family privileges" thanks to Mr. Walsh's familial connections to Harry Selfridge. They took the lift up to the main floor. Mara was thrilled at this modern conveyance.  When the doors opened on the main level, it was a fantastical assault on the senses for both Mara and Valentina.  They had never been in such a fancy, or busy shop before...one that was absolutely huge and overwhelming.  Well-dressed ladies and gents buzzed around glass cases manned by attentive people catering to them.  Counters for womens accessories, mens furnishings, perfumes, cosmetics, leather goods and other fashionable items surrounded them.  The decor and lighting looked as if it was out of a grand home, the type no one from Camden Town ever saw.  Dark wood paneling and sateen wallpaper were illuminated by gold tone sconces and chandeliers above head.  And the tinkling of a grand piano could be heard long before they laid their eyes on the pianist in the lobby.

Mara pressed her hands and head against a case containing an array of ladies scarves, handkerchiefs, gloves and change purses, delighted to see the vast selection of colors and patterns.  "This way," Lily told the girl, holding out her hand to the child.  "Mr. McGuiness is going to take you to the sweet shop while I speak to someone here.  I'll be right back and I expect that you'll spend all of this," Lily handed her a half sovereign coin.  Mack would be sure to find out why she was meeting Colbeck later. 

"Come along, little lady," Mack said, taking her hand as they walked the short distance into that department.   Lily could hear her squeal from afar once she got a glance at the impressive, expansive confectionery department.

 

Lily's discussion with Colbeck was brief.  She asked him to keep their conversation confidential, and passed him an envelope containing five hundred pounds and instructions for - among other things - more information on Sabini's day to day and personal information.  She wanted to know about his family background, enemies, close friends or alliances and his holdings...and she needed it fast. Most important was, Lily wanted to know about his habits and daily schedule, his home and headquarters. There was one large and important piece of business that the cash was to be used for and no one should know about that.  Finally, knowing that Selfridges catered to every need possible, she asked to have a particular item shipped to the Aerated Bread Company of Camden Town next week...as many units as the department store could acquire. 

Her name was not to be attached to the special request and under absolutely no circumstances were police to be brought into, or informed of the matter.  It would be a stretch, but Colbeck said that he would pull every possible string and grease the necessary palms to pull this off successfully for Lily.

 

It wasn't difficult for Lily to spot the trio in the confectionery department.  All she had to do was either look for Mack towering above the other customers, or listen for Mara's excited exclamations.  "Have you spent your coin, Mara?" Lily inquired.

"Lily!  This is the best shop ever!  Look at all the sweeties I've got."  The child held a small shopping bag filled with smaller containers, all filled to the brim with a colorful and delicious assortment of candies.  "Look what I have and there's money left over...they call it _change_."  Lily told her, "You keep that and you can save it for something else you'd like to have.  Or you can just save it.  Or you can share it with someone who needs it; that's the best idea of all.  Now, did I hear you say you like ice cream?" 

The little girl yelped, "Yes, of course, silly!"  Mara latched on to Lily's arm, hugging it with both hands and leaning in to the young woman.  "All right, we're off to get you that ice cream, Mara."

When they arrived at the tea rooms, customers were seated at the counter, at cafe tables and in the back, at larger wooden tables for those meaning to dine on something more substantial than tea and sandwiches or cakes.  "Very fancy.  I hope I'm dressed well enough," Valentina remarked.  Lily assured her, "Mrs. Solomons, you look lovely.  Your suit is better than most of the clothing these people are wearing, and better made, I might add.  I, on the other hand may not be up to snuff, but I don't care.  We're going to have a nice time, aren't we Mara?"

"Lily, look..." The little girl was pointing at a towering goblet of ice cream and toppings being carried by on a waiter's tray.  

Mara stared at every passing tray to spy what fantastic, creamy creations she could see.  At Lily's suggestion, she settled on a banana split with cherries, whipped cream, nuts, strawberry syrup with silver dragees sprinkled on top. Mara was astounded by the treats, the room and the hustle and bustle.  Then Lily remembered that she had her camera tucked into her bag.  She took a photo of Mara and Valentina and showed the child how to operate the device.  Mara took a photo of Lily and Mack, commenting how nice they looked and what a good job she had done as their photographer.  Lily admired the little girl's self-confidence and enjoyed her exuberance. 

Stuffed to the gills with ice cream and exhausted from the excitement of the day, Mara had to be carried to the car by Mack when she fell asleep after the last spoonful of melted sundae in the dish. 

With no sign of a tail from any of Sabini's men and nothing out of the ordinary happening, they headed back to the hotel after Mack picked up a little present for Frances Rowan and dropped Valentina and Mara home.  He planned on having dinner with his lady friend this evening. 

The day passed uneventfully for Lily, but once Valentina was home and setting her table for the Shabbat meal, Mena Moskowitz popped in.

"How many will be here tonight, Valentina?" Mena asked, ever the snoop.  "Three; my father, Olesya and myself.  Alfred was going to come but he now says he has business," his disappointed mother relayed.  "And Goran...well, who knows where he is.  Three single sons and rarely do they sit at my Shabbat table.  James I haven't seen in many months.  I just pray that he is well." 

"Valentina, I have to tell you something.  Now...you know I'm not a busy body, and no one would ever accuse me of being a _yenta_.  But you should know that Lily - who I like very much - asked about your Goran today.  I think she has her eye on him."  Valentina scrunched her brow down over her eyes in a disbelieving expression.

"More like the other way around, Mena.  Lily?", she asked.  "Yes, Valentina.  Lily!  I told her he was single, but because she's a Catholic she should drop the notion.  I hope she's sensible enough to take heed.  And another thing...good news. Senya told me that Lily said she thinks that our lovely Senya is a very good catch for your Alfred.  She offered to help Senya get in good with him.  That's a wonderful thing.  Let's call it a Christian mitzvah.  And besides, I wrote a letter to my _frayndin_ from up north and she replied today.  She knows a nice man who is coming from Yorkshire to live in London.  He's Swiss and a Protestant.  That's close enough to Catholic I think, right?  She gave him my address and when he arrives, he will get in touch and I'll match him with Lily if he's a nice man."

Valentina asked again, "Lily?  Interested in Goran?  Mena, I think you are mistaken.  She's a kidder sometimes...a _shkots_.  Maybe someone **_like_** Lily could straighten him out, but as you said, she's not Jewish, so..." Valentina shrugged her shoulders.

Mrs. Moskowitz was uninterested in discussing Goran any longer.  "Well, back to Senya.  Do you like her, Valentina?  Do you think she'll make a good match with Alfred?  Think of it, you could be cradling a grandchild from Alfred by this time next year!"

Mrs. Solomons tried her hardest to be diplomatic, "Mena, I'm not sure.  Alfred maybe needs a woman with a softer touch.  Don't you think that Senya is too interested in material things and too anxious to be married?"  Mena was almost offended, and came to Senya's defense.  "That girl knows what she wants!  Alfred needs a woman who can contend with him...someone who can rein him in.  No more of this _come and go as you please_.  He needs a woman who will make a good Jewish husband out of him. One who is home at a decent hour for his supper, one who is in temple every week, a husband who is by his wife's side so the community can see that he and his family are upstanding Jews...with a large number of children.  What he needs is a woman who will make sure he observes Shabbat every week, not just when he wants.  I don't think that Alfred even knows what he wants or needs.  That's why he is wandering through life.  That's what I think!  Senya has those two brothers of hers in line, and she seems sweet, but I know she can get Alfred in line, too."  Valentina's head was pounding for listening to her neighbor tell her what her own son needed.  She had long ago resigned herself to the likelihood that her eldest son would probably never marry.  Maybe James or Goran would also be lifelong bachelors.

"Mena, I hope you don't mind but I need to do a few little things to be ready in time for Shabbat.  May we pick up our conversation at another time?"   Mena agreed, put on her shawl and toddled back home, but not before delivering a parting thought.  "Valentina,  Proverbs 31, the _Eshet Chayil_...if this is not a reflection of Senya, then I am a monkey's uncle.  You think on it...Alfred and Senya are a perfect match.  If we work together, Alfred will make Senya an offer faster than letting nature take its course.  Trust me, it's all for the best if they marry soon.  Alfred's not getting any younger you know."

 

"Lily, do you smell flowery perfume or powder?" Mack asked as they came into the sitting room between their bedrooms. 

"Yes. Maybe the housekeeper used something different today when she cleaned."  Lily dropped onto the sofa and putting her head down on a pillow and curled up. 

"Why don't you come out with Frances and me tonight, Lily?  I hate to think of you sitting here all on your own."

"I'm not going to be a third wheel, Mack.  Thanks for the invitation, but you go out and have a nice time."  

"It's not too late to change your mind.  But before I start getting ready, tell me why you saw Colbeck today."  She told him _most_ of the story.  Satisfied with Lily's explanation for her impromptu meeting Colbeck, he readied himself for a night with his gal.

All week Lily's plans had been to stay on her own while Mack and Frances went for a night out on the town so she conveniently left out any mention of Solomons joining her this evening. 

"How do I look?" Mack asked, dressed to the nines in a gorgeous suit, a close shave and smelling great.  "Mack, you're a beaut...a real keeper. Have a great time."  He smiled and grabbed the gift for Frances and the corsage he had delivered to the hotel. "Are you _sure_ you won't join us, Lily?"  "It's supposed to be a romantic evening, so I'm staying right here," was her final reply. 

"Stay out of trouble," he said off the cuff as he waltzed out the door. "Don't wait up for me."  

Once Mack was gone she gave herself a shake and went into her room.  Lily's hands went up to cover her mouth as she found the source of the flowery fragrance.  On the bureau was a huge vase of lilacs; an American variety colored a deep lavender, and the most fragrant of all, the Nadezhda lilac, a Russian hybrid who's name means hope.  On the night table next to her bed was an arrangement of pink and white roses.  And on her pillow was a small nosegay of lilies of the valley with grape hyacinth.  No card, no note; but Lily knew who had sent them.

 

Alfie told Lily he'd meet her in the hotel by 6:30 so she waited in the lounge for him.  The clock struck 7:00, then 8:00.  She took her rosary out of her pocket and prayed, knowing it would take thirty minutes to get through.  She prayed the entire rosary twice, with her special intention being the safety of Alfie and those who worked for him.  She thought that perhaps the intelligence he had received was mistaken and that tonight was the Friday that Sabini meant to strike. Lily went up to her room and fetched her book and read before seeing the clock's hands fall to 9:20.  She ordered a drink from the bar and sat around for another half hour.  There had been no call or message.  The lounge was dim, the bar was closed and the wait staff had turned down the lights and cleared all of the tables in the dining room. She could hear that a few of the kitchen staff were still working, preparing for the next day.

From the main entrance Lily saw Alfie's man sitting in the car, watching the place as he always did.  So she walked over and spoke to the man for the first time.  She tapped on the window and the driver pretended not to notice, despite her being inches from him.  She tapped again and he put the window down.  "Hello, there.  I'm sure you know that my name is Lily.  So...what's your name?"  The man was stiff as a board, looking afraid to talk and shocked that she was there at all.  "Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

"Dutch..the name's Dutch, miss," he stammered.  "Well, Dutch, it's chilly out here. Would you like me to have the kitchen send out a tea or coffee?  Some sandwiches?  Maybe a hot water bottle?"  He wouldn't look directly at her and just shook his head.  "Are you positive?  They make pretty good sandwiches here."  He lifted a thermos to show her, continuing to avoid looking at Lily.  "Dutch, don't you get bored sitting out here day after day, night after night, just watching out for me...and nothing ever happens?"

He spoke, but he still wouldn't look at Lily.  "Well, miss, it ain't exhilarating to be havin' this job.  But whatever Mr. Solomons tells me to do...I do it without askin' any questions."  She laughed at his answer, "Yes, he told me I had no choice in the matter, either."

"Dutch, I'm going up to bed now.  You can go home now and get some sleep."  He told her that his orders were that if Mr. McGuiness wasn't with her, he had to stay until he returned.  "Well, I'm done for the night.  But before I turn in I'm going to have the kitchen staff send out something to eat and drink.  So tell me if you keep kosher, and what you like so they aren't wasting their efforts."  He refused several times before Lily got him to agree, telling her that he would take whatever they brought him. She waited until the few cooks still working prepared a tray of sandwiches, a bowl of beef stew, a pot of coffee and a few pastries.  She waved from the steps as Dutch accepted the edibles from the man delivering it.

Lily headed up, still wondering if Alfie was all right, but she didn't worry.  That would be a waste of time.  She knew that he was more than capable of handling whatever came his way.  She was barely in bed when the night porter knocked on her door.  The young man looked worried as he told her, "Miss, there's a man asking to see you.  I think you better come down quickly."  His concern - evident on his face -was more of a fear as Lily found out a few moments later.  She threw on slippers and a shawl over her white flannel nightgown and went flying down the stairs.  

No one else was on the main floor except the manager and porter who worked overnight, and her visitor. She came up behind him and simply said, "Alfie."  When he turned, she saw why the porter was afraid.  Flecks of blood were spattered along the top of Alfie's shirt and the undergarment beneath it.  And his knuckles, though cleaned recently, were raw and bruised. Lily soon saw that his cuffs were similarly stained with blood.  Solomons saw the surprise on her face as her eyes swept over him. An image flashed in her mind - a violent, savage Alfie pounding one or more men hard enough to cause the kind of damage evident on his hands.  She could imagine his face and his fury as he did this.

Lily pulled him by the arm of his coat into the dining room, leading him to a booth in the back.  The two hotel employees would be unable to keep their eyes and ears on them from here.  She slipped into the banquette seat ahead of him. "Please tell me you're all right?" She was looking up at him as he stood there, unmovable.

He threw up his arms halfway and said, "This is Alfie fuckin' Solomons in all his fuckin' bloody glory, yeah?  This is who _I am_." After a pause he went on, "I understand if I never see you again after gettin' a gander at this, love."  Lily made an annoyed face and jerked her head to the side quickly so he knew to sit.  He dropped down on the banquette's bench and slid in.  Lily ran her fingers down the side of his face and said, "Well, that was unnecessarily dramatic, don't you think?"

Lily pointed a finger at him and said, "Don't you move, Alfie," as she slid out of the other end of the seat and went toward the kitchen.  She heard him mumble something about her bossing him around, and kept on walking, laughing at his complaint.  She returned with a bowl of ice, along with wet and dry sackcloth towels.  "Give me your hands."  She gently ran a damp towel over his knuckles before placing the crushed ice into a dry towel and pressing it lightly against the swelling joints.  He responded by saying, "Ahh, ya' got a gentle touch, love."

"Ain't you going to ask what happened?" he said with a sardonic laugh.  Lily raised her eyes to his, then set them back to tending to his hands.  "No...if you have something you want me to know, you'll tell me.  Otherwise I won't pry.  I just want to be sure you're all right.  Are you hurt anywhere else, Alfie?"

Lily's nose told her that he had been into his whiskey before coming over.  "Ahh, Lily, you only care if I'm all right...you're too sweet for someone like me.  No...I ain't hurt anywhere else." 

"The coat's coming off, Alfie. I want to make sure."  He allowed her pull his arms out of his coat and let it drop around him.  She ran her hands over his arms and chest and across the back of his neck and into his hairline, looking and feeling for any wounds.  He didn't flinch and her fingers found no evidence of injury.  She looked into his face and was satisfied that he was fine otherwise. "You're not sore anywhere, are you?"   

"Nah, I ain't, love."

"Thank God for that." Lily wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.  Alfie hadn't expected this.  Disgust, maybe Lily fleeing from him when she saw the blood...but not tender care, not after what he had just done to a man. He listened as she breathed out loudly, knowing it was relief that he heard. Without lifting her head she said, "All I am going to ask is if Sabini is the cause of this."  

"No, but now I know exactly who was helping that bastard to plan on destroyin' my bakery."  Alfie stopped himself before he went any further and gave her more information than he wanted her to know.

"Lily, you're a religious girl  Do you judge me for coming here like this tonight?  Surely you know someone got hurt." 

She sat up and looked him square in the eye.  "Alfie, do you _want_ me to judge you?  Would you be satisfied if I ran off because you came in with someone's blood on you?  Do you think I follow the rules of the church and take the words of the priests as law like most people do...that kind of religious?  Because if that's the case, then you are very wrong.  Would I have sought out a man with unique business capabilities such as yours if I was?"  He narrowed his eyes and ran his fingers down over his face, wondering what that meant, and if she was correct...that he was goading her somehow to react.  "Before I left New York City, I knew who I'd be doing business with. I have a decent idea of what your business entails, and I'm sure I don't know the half of it.  I have never had any intention of telling you how to conduct your business, nor will you ever hear me tell you what to do. That's not for me to say under any circumstances.  You are who you are and I won't be interfering or expecting you to change.  So that's enough of that. I don't want to hear any nonsense like that again."   

He looked at her with the light from the street lamp shining on her through the window.  He like to call her a girl, but she was a strong woman.  For the first time ever, a woman had put him in his place and tonight, he was more than willing to take it from his Lily.

"Come on now, give me the other one, Alfie"  Lily repeated her gentle attention to his other hand.  "Are we done talking about anyone judging you and who got hurt and who didn't?  Whatever kind of question that was, I don't want any more of it.  The end!"  Alfie closed his eyes and nodded, leaning back in the booth and stretching out his legs.  He sighed contently before showering her cheek with kisses and telling her, "I'm damned lucky you came down to nurse my poor old hands...after I didn't get here when I said I would."

She shook her head at him, laughing softly, "Of course I'd come down.  I was waiting for you, Alfie."  

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I was hoping it's me you were waiting for."  Lily didn't catch his meaning based on a previous conversation.  Solomons opened his arms and said, "Come here and give us a kiss." She slid closer, twisting around to lean in against his chest and be embraced, kissing his wonderful lips that constantly drew her gaze.  They were a thousand times better than she ever imagined: warm, soft and Alfie did have a gift for using them.

"I almost forgot...thank you for the garden of flowers you sent.  I love them." Alfie could tell by her smile that she surely did.  If he didn't, he was positive when she leaned in and kissed him intensely, saying "thank you" between every kiss.

"For you, anything, Lily. That smile's all the thanks I need, isn't it?   Did you know they put American and Russian lilacs in there?"  Smiling, she said, "Yes, and I knew that because they are two of the four varieties that my grandmother grew in her garden.  My favorite has always been the Russian because the blooms smell better than any of the other types."

Pleased that she knew the difference, he caught the hem of her nightgown, running his hand underneath.  He drew his hand up her leg until the garment was well over her knee. "So what' ya have up under here?  Somethin' for your old Alfie?" 

"You lift that another inch, Alfie, and you'll be seeing stars.  Keep your hands north of the equator if you know what I mean."  He laughed at her, thinking her tough words were precious.  "Not even a peek, love?" as he walked his fingers up another few inches and caressed the back of her thigh.

"No, Alfie, nothing's changed and unless you want one of your poor old hands to get broken, you'll stop that hand where it lays."  He let out an animated groan.  "Lily, you're killin' me, love, comin' down in your lingerie."  She lifted her head from his chest to look in his eyes, "Are you kidding me, Alfie?  I'm covered from my neck to my toes.  You see more when I'm fully dressed."

"A man can use his imagination, can't he, darlin'?"

"Alfie, if you want to use your imagination, then imagine that you're listening to my ideas about Sabini and putting them into action."  This time he didn't balk at the thought of listening to her.  "All right then, I trust you have some good ideas I might want to know about, so let's hear 'em."

"Alfie, I asked Mr. Tenzarini if Sabini's family is from either Naples or Sicily, and they are. You just hit the jackpot.  Luckily for you, people from those parts of Italy are notoriously superstitious...to distraction. You might use those ridiculous beliefs to manipulate Sabini somehow. If your English Italians are anything like the ones in New York, it shouldn't be hard."  Alfie looked with curiosity as she spoke.  While he was a good strategist, he was always looking for an angle, or planning on acting with force.  This was a new avenue of manipulation and he wanted to know more.

"Alfie, when I tell you that these Italians have superstition woven into their everyday lives, I'm not exaggerating.  They have an _extreme_ fear of bad luck and will do or avoid anything to keep it at bay.  I think that you can use this to your advantage; maybe even stop him from going through with his plan if you carefully play on these idiotic notions."  He grunted, nodding his acknowledgement.  "Do you have any way of getting close to him during the day, or can you enlist the services of a _very talented_ burglar?"

"Wait... _you're telling me_ to actually DO something illegal?  This has got to be good, so, tell me what these Italians are so frightened by."

The next twenty minutes was spent with Lily going through a litany of superstitions that could be used against Darby Sabini in particular.  Alfie listened and feeling he could trust her, told Lily about Anna, the woman working on their side in Maestro's Ristorante.  "Alfie, that is great news.  I was going to suggest that I cut off my hair and color it and go in myself..."

"No! Fuckin'! Way!   Don't you ever say that again, do you hear me?"  He saw it coming... _the face_...the screwed up mouth and glaring eyes.  He pointed a finger in front of her face.  "You see that face you're puttin' on now?  I don't want to see it again, yeah?  I ain't letting you go anywhere near Sabini or any of this business.  I appreciate you wantin' to help, but this ain't up for discussion...ever!  Right?"

"All right, Alfie," her tone was filled with disappointment and resignation.  "...but will you let me talk to Mr. Tenzarini.  I"m sure he'll know best what might work to exploit any superstitions Sabini might have?"  Solomons shook his head, almost exhausted and said he'd think about it.

She saw that Alfie looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes from shutting, and that he'd probably leave soon to catch some sleep.  Lily knew she better ask soon.  "Alfie...what's really going on with Senya Moffat?"  This question jerked him to attention. "Ain't nothing going on with her, Lily."

"Alfie, I know you set up a date with her on Sunday...she told me herself and you didn't deny it.  And I told you, she asked me to use our business dealings to help her get a quick proposal of marriage."

"Lily, that's her talkin'.  I'm telling you...Senya's mixed up.  She's fishing for a husband, and I'm not sure why she thinks she's got any chance of me bein' that man."

"Alfie, she definitely plans on being your wife.  So if you're interested at all, then please just say so and I'll walk away. You have my word that it won't affect any business that we have together.  But please...please don't make a fool of me, Alfie...even if you and I are the only ones who know it."

It was like a stab to Alfie to consider that Lily thought - even for a moment - that he might be trifling with her.  Yet there was a splinter of truth in it all.   He still lusted for a possible fortune that was the property of the Moffats.  "This is what I'm tellin' you, Lily.  That family has something I'm interested in, and it ain't Senya.  I just need to find out more, yeah?  So I'm going for an afternoon out with her and the brother."

By her expression, Alfie could tell that Lily wasn't relieved of her concerns.  "Alfie...don't make a fool of Senya, either.  And don't let her do anything to make a fool of herself. Okay?  She's not my cup of tea, but she deserves to have her dignity kept intact."

Alfie grabbed Lily by the shoulders suddenly.  "I swear, you're one of a kind, Lily.  I happen to know that Senya's been awful to you.  Tenzy told me how she spoke to you this mornin' and what she said.  And I'll let you in on a little secret, I heard every damned word she said while you all were havin' tea with my aunts and mum.  Senya did herself no credit with all of her nonsense about wantin' to be livin' in high style on a husband's coin. She talked to you the way she did, belittling you and _you're_ worried about _her_ keepin' her dignity."  Solomons shook his head, unable to believe what she had said.  He grabbed Lily, drawing her into his arms and pressing his fingers into her flesh as if to make sure she was real. Looking at her in awe, he blurted out, "Jesus Christ, where the hell did you come from, Lily?"

"Alfie, you'll do that, won't you?"

"Lily, I don't know if you're a saint, worrying about that damned girl..."

"You won't do anything to disappoint her, will you, Alfie?"

A thought struck him...it was her tone and how insistent she was about Senya not being hurt.  "Someone broke your heart, didn't they, Lily?

Lily didn't answer right away, and looked like she had just been found out. Then she replied, "Into a million pieces. But that's neither here nor there.  Just do the right thing by Senya...please."  Alfie had no intention of pressing for information and upsetting her so he held her even tighter as if he wanted to compress those million pieces back into one.

After a while, Lily noticed his breathing deepen and heard a quiet snore.  He had fallen off, and Lily decided she'd let him rest for a few minutes, then wake him so he could go home and get a decent night's sleep.  His head slumped onto her chest, so she put an arm around him and rubbed his back.  She laid her head against his.  Alfie smelled like sandalwood and she breathed in his scent.

"Miss....miss?"   Lily felt a gentle hand shaking her forearm.  The woman, dressed in a hat and coat, carrying her purse was coming in to begin her shift in the kitchen.  

"What time is it?" Lily said, in a complete fog.

"Miss, it's 5:15 in the morning; I've just come in to work.  You two must've fallen asleep here.  I thought I should wake you before anyone else comes past."  Lily thanked the young woman.

She jostled Solomons' arm a few times before he responded.  He was out cold.  "Alfie, wake up..."  She heard him breathe out and groan.  His arms were still around her when he lifted his head.  "What the hell's goin' on?"

"Alfie, it's morning.  Get up; we fell asleep."  He stretched and looked at her with a big smile, "Well, good mornin', love."  Solomons straightened up in the seat and leaned over, kissing Lily's forehead.  "I'm fuckin' starvin'."  He looked at his pocket watch and saw the early hour.  "You think they'll bring us something to eat this early?"

Lily's heart was pounding.  No way that Mack saw them and went up without waking her and giving her the business for finding her asleep in Solomons' arms.  If he saw the blood on Alfie, there'd really be a fuss.  She realized she didn't have her room key.  "Alfie, you have to go."

"Like hell.  You and me are going to sit right here and get somethin' to eat.  No discussion."

"Okay...you wait here and I'll go get dressed."  She sheepishly walked to the night manager who was sitting in a chair behind the counter with his eyes closed.  "Excuse me, sir.  May I have the key to my room?"  The man looked at her with a smirk, betraying what he thought."  She thanked him, took the key and went up the stairs.  She tip-toed the last few steps to her door and opened the lock as quietly as possible.  Inside, she washed and dressed quickly, enveloped by the amazing scent of the flowers in her room. Then she opened the door leading to the sitting room.  Maybe Mack would think she was in bed the whole time.  _Thank goodness his door is still closed._

She came back down and found Alfie sitting with a pot of coffee in front of him.  "I asked 'em to set us up for an early breakfast. Sit down, sit down...you drink coffee, don't ya?"

"Yes, but how did you get them to agree to breakfast this early?"  She feared he had made a few threats...and the workers must have seen his bloody clothing.

"Greasing the right palm gets you whatever you want.  Now tell me what you want, love."  He saw Lily's eyes focus outside the dining room near the entryway.

"Mack!"  She whistled loudly to get his attention.  The man was just coming back after a long night.  He was surprised to be discovered by Lily...and by seeing her sitting with Solomons at this hour.

"What's going on here, Lily?"  His eyes were on Solomons who had a smirk on his face.

Thinking quickly she said, "Mr. Solomons apparently doesn't let his man, Dutch leave when I'm alone, so I ended up with more than one person looking out for me...since you weren't around.  And I won't bother to ask where you're coming from."  She had a knowing grin on her face and Mack waved her off with a big hand.  "Yeah, yeah, yeah...I saw his two men in the cars outside.  I'm going to bed, Lily.  Don't go anywhere without me."

"Where's he comin' from?"

"Mack was out with his lady friend.  He'll be asleep before his head hits the pillow, coming in this late."

"Speaking of which, Lily, I had a _lovely_ sleep on a nice soft pillow....two, in fact, thank you very much."  He flashed her a roguish smile.

 "Oh, so I'm having breakfast with a comedian, hmm?  Alfie...you need to give that poor man, Dutch some time off.  Him and whoever you have waiting on you in the car all night.  And send someone different every once in while so he gets a break..."

"Lily, I thought you weren't going to get into my business."  He tweaked her chin between his fingers.  "I thought about it and so far your influence has gotten Ollie some time off, yeah?  I've given a way a perfectly good car to Tenzy for his family and I sent a group of men home to their wives when I could've used them at the distillery.  You're costing me money, woman!"

"When did I influence you to do any of that?  Like I told you once before, I can't make you do anything you don't want to do already." Alfie scoffed at the notion. "And when are we going to see this place in the country?  You should bring the rifles so we can leave them instead of taking them in the car with your family, and...." 

Solomons took her face in his hands.  "Lily, stop talkin', yeah?  I'm gonna have to make the sacrifice and kiss you...since it's the only thing that seems to keep you quiet for long once you get started."

"Well, that confirms it...I am having breakfast with a comedian.  But go ahead and make the sacrifice.  Just be aware that this morning, I have a lot to say and _many_ questions, so your lips may be busy for quite some time, Alfie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eshet Chayil - in praise of one or all Jewish women, sung at every Shabbat (Ollie mentions singing this to Elsie in an earlier chapter, and Mrs. Moskowitz feels that this embodies Senya)
> 
> A woman of valor, who can find?  
> Her worth is far above jewels.  
> The heart of her husband trusts in her  
> And nothing he shall lack.  
> She renders him good and not evil,  
> All the days of her life.  
> She opens her hand to the needy,  
> And extends her hand to the poor.  
> She is robed in strength and dignity,  
> And cheerfully faces whatever may come.  
> She opens her mouth with wisdom,  
> Her tongue is guided by kindness.  
> She tends to the affairs of her household,  
> And eats not the bread of idleness.  
> Her children come forward and bless her,  
> Her husband, too, and he praises her.  
> Many women have done superbly,  
> But you surpass them all.  
> Charm is deceitful and beauty if vain,  
> But a God-fearing woman is much to be praised.  
> Place before her the fruits of her hands,  
> Wherever people gather, her deeds speak her praise.


	47. MISTER Solomons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Lily to get to know more about Alfie. He learns a few things about Lily, too.

 

It was still dark outside the windows of the hotel's dining room when Lily lifted a finger to brush toast crumbs off the corner of Alfie's whiskers near his mouth. He gave Lily a smile and a wink.  "What is that you're eatin', love?"

"Black pudding...Irish blood sausage."  Alfie turned his nose up at the information.  "It's very good, Alfie.  Why don't you try some?"

He waved it off, "Definitely not...ain't kosher. And it looks like a turd."

"Marvelous...more for me."  Lily speared a buttery sauteed mushroom, raised the fork toward Alfie's lips and he bit it off the tines.  She eyed him curiously. "Are you strictly kosher, Alfie?"

"Nah...but eatin' that would be taking it too far."

"You know, I eat a lot of things that aren't kosher.  So is this going to be one of those " _Lips that touch liquor will never touch mine_ " sort of things, except with food?"

He looked her over and spoke in his deep, animated voice.  "I don't know, Lily.  I have yet to decide how much I like you," he said, acting a smart aleck.

"If I were you, I wouldn't think about it too long.  Remember, I know where your brother lives."  Alfie gave her a faux shocked look then pressed his fingers into her ribs for a tickle.  He was mightily shocked for real when she let out a deep gasp and pushed him hard enough to almost knock him out off the seat of the banquette.

"Alfie, I'm sorry," she said, reaching for his arm apologetically.  "I'm extremely ticklish... _extremely_."  

"And you're bloody strong. Good night nurse!  I thought I was going to end up on my arse, wasn't I?"

"Sorry...I can't help it.  Just don't tickle me."

"Lily, now that you've revealed your Achilles Heel, you can't blame me if I'm not able to stop myself."  He had a fleeting vision of getting his hands on her bare flesh and tickling her till she squealed, begging him to stop. That piece of information was now set aside in his memory bank and he planned on trying his luck at a later date.

" _That_ would be a very bad idea, Alfie."

With a last sip of coffee and a napkin tossed on the table, Alfie said, "What are your plans for today?"  He pursed his lips several times, his mustache moving along with the motion and drawing Lily's appreciative eye.

"I had hoped to see if I could talk to some women over in that area near the shanties you showed me, but if Mack's just gone to bed, then I'm stuck here.  I hate wasting valuable time, but he'll go berserk if I go on my own."

"Love, I want to ask you a question in all seriousness.  Why do you give a damn about any of these people here...givin' up a huge chunk of your life to come and do something to help 'em out?"  Solomons looked into Lily's eyes and his genuine interest was apparent.  "You don't have a bloody connection to a single one of 'em.  There's no gain in it for you."

Lily took her time to think of the right words that would explain _and_  touch his heart...leaving a lasting effect.  She ran her fingers down his arm, from the soft cotton of his blood-spattered sleeve, over his strong forearm and laced her fingers with his.  "Alfie...would you say that growing up in the slums you had it rough from the start?"  She knew very little about his beginnings, but knew that children who grew up in East London's poorest areas had it hard and it shaped their actions and their lives, often not for the better.  The photographs, articles and reports that had been coming out of this area for years were absolutely heart-wrenching.

"Rough don't begin to cover it, love."

"I thought as much.  But look what you've become despite it all...because of it all.  However, wouldn't it be better for a young boy like you were to have enough...not _a lot_...but assured of enough so they were fed, clothed, educated...know that he has a roof over his head and won't be out on the streets living hand to mouth?  That young boy could grow up and have more options than children in your day.  You see what you did for your brother, David...providing him with a good education?  What if many more children and young people could count on that - and a decent start in life - instead of having to scrape by and be forced to take to the streets to survive day to day?  Then their own fate and their future could be in their hands."  He nodded, keeping his keen attention on her words.

"Alfie, your mother told me she worked tirelessly to make sure your family just made it by...and how difficult it was on her.  What if another young widow had a decent, affordable place to live and the training to gain employment that paid better, or get a job that was more to their liking?  It would give them better wages and more time to be with their family instead of worrying how they can keep their head above water for another day or week."

"Love, my mum ain't a widow." He almost laughed. "My dad's alive and well and fritterin' away any wages or money he's won gambling in the pubs...just like he's always done.  More gambling than working, though."  

Lily's eyes went wide as she processed this information.  She thought that Mrs. Solomons was a widow since nobody ever mentioned her husband, and there was no sign of him around.  Even Mrs. Moskowitz with her penchant for gossip hadn't ever said word one about him.  "Alfie, I'm sorry.  I wrongly assumed..."

"...that he was dead and not that he's a no good bum?  Because that's what he is, Lily...a good-for-nothin' waste of flesh.  A mean-to-the-core bastard."  Alfie didn't say it with rancor, just matter-of-factly.  "Comes and goes as he pleases...always has.  My poor mum had to work her fingers to the bone day and night.  If it weren't for my grandparents sacrificing to help out, there's countless times we might not have kept the roof over our heads.  Sometimes we didn't.  Many a day - or two - we went without eating, but rarely without gettin' the strap or the fist from our dear ol' Dad.  But there's no need to be sorry for me.  That shitty start made me hard so I could do the things I've had to do to take care of my own...to get everything I have. Eh?"  He trailed off.

Lily's train of thought vanished.  "Oh, Alfie..."  Her heart broke thinking of how horrible his circumstances must have been.  She laced her fingers with his and raised his hand up, kissing it lightly.  "I'm so sorry.  I didn't know..."  

"It ain't nothin', love..."

"It certainly is, Alfie."  She put her arms tightly around his neck and placed her face against the side of his. 

Alfie felt a tear - her tear - on his cheek.  He thought that no woman had ever cried over him, let alone over what he had endured many years ago.  Having a woman give a damn about him like this left Alfie feeling confused, but oddly grateful that Lily would care about some dirty little barefoot nipper in tattered clothing or the man he had grown into.  Solomons wasn't sure what to do with this...another new feeling brought about by Lily.  Inconceivable. He wasn't prepared for feeling this uncomfortable with all this emotional twaddle.  That was for women...and soft men.

He peeled her arms off of him, looking her in the face and saying, "Like I said, it ain't nothin'."  She wasn't crying, but he saw the trail of that tear faintly on her own cheek.  Her eyes narrowed almost menacingly.

"What's with the face?" he said with a laugh.

"I'm thinking that I'd like to go find your father and break my foot off in his ass."  She looked like she was ready to go do it, too.

Solomons laughed at her.  Her tough talk always brought a smile to his face.  "Don't you worry about that.  So protective, you are, Lily.  You're far too good a woman to be wastin' your time with me."  Lily couldn't know it, and Alfie had probably forgotten that most of it had happened, but harsh words and being treated like less by his father and other people since he was a youth made him feel - somewhere very deep inside - that he had no business being with a woman as good as Lily.  No matter how much he wanted her.

Lily didn't like hearing Alfie voice any criticism of himself.  Last night when he said it, there was a chance it was the whiskey talking...or maybe some strange type of self-revulsion when he thought of her with someone who had just committed a brutally violent act.  But this morning he was sober as a judge.  "Aww, shut up, Solomons!" she said in her New York accent.  "Don't think you can go around telling me who's worthy of my time and company...unless you want to pick a fight."  She was joking, but this kind of talk he had never expected and it was clear by his stunned expression.  Lily softened her tone considerably.  "Alfie, I don't like hearing you talk like that about yourself.  I'm not wasting _any_ time by being in your company...or are you trying to give me the brush off?  Just come out and say it if you are.  You're confusing me."

"Wouldn't you rather spend your time with a nice man who don't come around looking like this?"  He raised his hands to show his banged up knuckles then ran a hand over his shirt to point out all of the blood on it.  "That's the kind of man you deserve, love, not this."

 _This is surely a brush off_ , Lily thought.  _It hasn't been 48 hours and I'm getting the heave-ho and I don't know why._ "What are you doing, Alfie?  Do you want rid of me, because if you do then just say so.  But don't tell me what I deserve...tell me if you want rid of me!  That's what this sounds like." He could see that she was mad.  Her lips were pulled together and she had begun to breathe through her nose...he could hear it.

"I don't want rid of you...not for a moment, eh?  But you know what I am...what I do.  "  He tilted his head and leaned in to force Lily to look at him.  "You're a nice girl, and you know I'm not a very nice man.  Maybe you better cut and run before this goes any further.  Yeah?  I'm thinkin' of your best interests."  He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, but he honestly wanted what he thought was best for her.

Lily squinted her eyes more, looking directly at Solomons.  He had a tight-lipped smile, if it could be called that, as his eyes told her that he wanted her to consider his words. 

"Fuck off, Alfie!"  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "Who do you think you are?  Do you know so much about me that you think you get to say who's _deserving_ of my time? A nice man?  What exactly is a nice man, huh?"  Alfie's eyes widened.  First, no woman ever told him to fuck off, and certainly no one ever verbally challenged him like this and stayed conscious.  "I'm talking to you, Alfie!"  Her eyes shot daggers to punctuate her words, then she pointed a finger at his chest as she went on with a sharp, facetious inflection full of anger.

"So what is a nice man, smart guy?  Do you want me to tell you?  Okay.  I know this _nice man_...charming, good looking, successful and sweet by all accounts.  That _nice man_ , with a sterling business and personal reputation, I might add, led me on.  He took me out for three months until my father found out through a business associate that he was married.  Nice man, huh?  Mr. Nice Guy had to go to the dentist and get a bridge because he got three teeth knocked out.  Not by my father...by me."  She showed Alfie a scar on two knuckles on her right hand.  "His wife lived across the river while he lived in the city all week. He never mentioned her to anyone he did business with.  I paid her a visit, but I guess it made no difference to her because she stayed married to that schmuck.  That's two schmucks by my accounting...they deserve each other."

Want to hear about another _nice guy_?  Oh, he was sweet, too.  And charming and quite wealthy.  I worked with him on my first project.  Everyone said how wonderful he was, and a few people said he was a good catch for me.  He did try to catch me...on the second floor of one of the buildings.  That _nice guy_ cornered me when no one else was around and **tried** to attack me.  Thank God my father taught me how to fight like a man, and that piece of garbage ended up in a heap.  And I chuckle to recall how he lost a testicle for his troubles thanks to my foot kicking him unmercifully after I knocked him unconscious.  Then my father and Mack got hold of him...and I guarantee, they _weren't_ very nice to him.  Nice man, huh?

There are plenty of nice men who never meant me any harm.  But you want to know something, smart guy...they were boring, safe, bland, had no humor or simply weren't a match for me.  Some were more interested in someone who'd further their interests...who'd keep quiet, behave and do what good wives are supposed to do.  I'm not entertaining a bunch of stuffed-shirts and their equally tiresome wives so some _nice_ husband can get ahead.  I'm not interested in raising a respectable brood of children to make someone look good to the rest of the world while he's away and detached most of the time.  And I'm sure as hell not going to invest a moment of my life in someone who I'd be wondering why the hell I married them within a year or two...just for the sake of doing what other people expect me to do...so I can appear to be _nice_ , too.

Maybe you'd like to hear about a few very nice men I've met who by most accounts were entirely respectable, but not boring.  They were the kind of men a mother would dream her daughter would meet.  Successful, rich, even a few of them handsome.  I'm working my tail off, trying to do something to help others, but these men are so _very, very nice_ that they are over-charging, selling shoddy goods or padding their invoices or their workers' hours.  _Really nice guys_!  Guess what?  None of them got an extra nickel out of my purse, because I'm too smart for their likes.

Now, I'm not saying that the world isn't full of genuinely good men.  But I'm so tired that _I don't even bother to look for anyone_...I just spend my time alone, mostly."  Lily's face was getting red and her voice sounded close to cracking.  "This isn't the first time you've said I'm too nice for you.  Sounds like a gentler way of getting me to take a hike so you don't have to get rid of me yourself. If you're not interested in me, then I'm not interested in you.  And here's a little bit of news for you...you're nicer... AND BETTER than most men I've met.  So stick that in your pipe and smoke it...MISTER SOLOMONS! " 

Lily muttered under her breath, "I'm better off on my own. I should have listened to Mack." Then she rose to leave, demanding, "Move aside dammit!"  She made an attempt to push past Alfie in the booth.  "I said move it..."  With much exertion, Solomons held her in place as she tried to force her way past him.

"Stop!  You wait just a moment."  He hadn't expected her to be glaring at him, nor had he anticipated grappling with such a strong girl.  "You just hold your horses.  Right?"  Lily took a breath in and waited, staring outward.  "Now you got me thinking that I'm too nice for you."  Lily laughed unexpectedly at his jest for a second, still not looking at him.  "I told you, I don't want rid of you.  If you'll calm yourself down, then maybe you'll listen to me..."  She saw him gesturing with those amazing hands, but she held firm, not being distracted by the attractiveness of any part of him.

"I'll listen if you'll stop talking nonsense, Alfie! I haven't a clue what goes on in that head of yours.  Just speak plain English so I know what you mean."

"All right.  All right. Pipe down.  I think you should say a little prayer of thanks to your Jesus that no one's sittin' around watchin' all this."  He gave her a little shake.  "Now look at me, will ya'?"  Lily turned her eyes to him finally and it was clear that she was not amused.  "First, there ain't no more callin' me Mr. Solomons.  You know that already.  Second, WHAT in the hell was that all about?"

Still expressionless, Lily replied, "Don't bother yourself thinking for me, okay?  I can manage that on my own.  And do me another favor...don't open your mouth to find fault with yourself in my presence.  You know...if anyone else had said that you weren't worthy of my attention, well, they'd get told where to go and what to do when they got there.  I told you already, I don't like it and I don't want to hear any more of it.  You kept harping on it and it made me think you were hoping I'd take a powder.  Is that what you want?  Think about it before you answer.  And remember, you promised me a while back that would wouldn't do anything to make me confused or upset and now we're back where we started."

Without missing a beat, Alfie tapped his finger right on the tip of her nose and replied with a rapid, whimsical tone, "No, I don't want you goin' anywhere - Yes, I'll keep my big mouth shut -  And finally, I am _definitely_ nicer than you.  Mixin' that Irish and German blood is like fooling with the formula for explosives.  Jesus Christ!" 

"Don't you forget it, Alfie."

"Are you gonna stay mad at me, love?"

"No, Alfie, I'm not going to stay mad at you."  A smile came to her lips, despite her trying to suppress it.

"Good, because you may have made me shit myself with fear and I'll have to send you for a new pair of drawers."  He burst out laughing, immediately followed by Lily.  "I've given it some thought, and I am _definitely_ the nicer of the two of us, Lily...definitely!" 

 

Alfie left soon afterward, and Lily went up to her room.  She could hear Mack snoring away, and she smiled.  Lily was glad that he had found someone who made him happy...and that their romance kept him away a bit, giving her a sliver of time with Alfie.  She took off her blouse and skirt  and slipped under the comforter, into the big soft bed with its many pillows.  She closed her eyes and breathed in the glorious aroma of the flowers in her room.  It made her almost giddy that Alfie had sent so many, and that he had paid attention to the origins of the blooms and made sure they were highly scented since that's what she liked.  Lily turned on her left side and curled up, bunching the comforter around her.  She imagined Alfie there, warm against her as she closed her eyes.  The thought that she'd likely never feel him with her was a disappointing one.  She'd go home to New York City after her work was done.  And she wasn't giving over to someone who wasn't her husband. 

Maybe Alfie had thought he was doing her a favor, giving her an easy way out of the situation before she got too attached. Maybe she should have taken that out.  It would have been a bit of a mercy to a man like Alfie, who certainly wouldn't be satisfied with kisses and cuddles for very long.

She breathed in the glorious scent of the lilacs - American and Russian - and drifted off into a restful sleep.


	48. Irish Pikeys and a Gypsy Baptism

Judah rushed down the corridor to Alfie's office, calling out before reaching the threshold, "Alfie, there's two big box trucks from Selfridges with a delivery for you. I told 'em to pull up to the loading dock."  He cocked his head toward the back of the building when he reached the door.

"For me?  Nah, definitely not.  Send them away, mate."  Alfie opened his drawer and reached for his pistol, looking up and scratching at his beard. "Sabinis?"

"A Scotsman and a ginger; I doubt they're wops."  Showing the shipping order he held, Judah read it, "It says it's to be delivered here..to you...purchased by someone called...Elizabeth Wynne.  Who's that?"

"What's that girl sending me that needs two trucks?"  Solomons muttered.  He passed through his doorway and waved for Judah to follow him. 

In a fresh change of clothes, Alfie stood on the elevated platform, looking down at the driver of the first truck.  "What ya' got, lad?"

The man looked at his clipboard and answered, "Sir, we have seventy three large Red Comet brand liquid fire suppressants, stands included...one hundred and eleven small Sure-Stop glass fire extinguishing grenades and twenty two Regent brand brass fire extinguishers with mounting brackets.  Where do you want them?

"Fuckin' hell, Lily..." was all Alfie could muster.  He motioned to the side of the bay after looking into the back of the truck and told the man to stack everything against the wall.

"Mr. Solomons, the order says I should ask if you need someone to come by and install the mounts."

"Nah, mate.  But tell me, what's the value of all this?"

"Don't know, sir.  This isn't an invoice, just a shipping order.  I helped load the order so I can tell you that this purchase cleaned out the store's inventory.  I'd say it cost a small fortune if I had to guess."

Alfie looked to his worker, "Judah, you see that these here boxes get loaded nice and orderly. And keep an eye on these blokes. Yeah?"  Solomons headed back to his office, running a hand through his hair.  _Where the hell is she gettin' the money for all this?_

 

When Lily finally came down to the phone she was greeted with, "Who's this...the Jews' own Father Christmas?" She gave a little laugh, guessing that her purchase had arrived.  "And hello to you, Alfie.  What are you talking about?"

"You're always bringin' all the Jews presents...Elsie, zayda, Elsie's kids, my tobacco and pouch, and today I got the mother load." She loved hearing the way he said _Jews_ and imagined him saying it with his lips pursed to elongate the "ooh" sound.  "Do you know anything about that...some fire extinguishers?"  

"Maybe...  It's insurance, so I don't have to wait on my business while you rebuild yours...granted Sabini would be successful...which he won't."  Alfie liked hearing that, but he wasn't sure that any of her ideas would have an affect on a ruthless prick like Sabini.  "You sound very confident, love." 

"I am confident.  But I need to speak with Mr. Tenzarini.  He'll know better than you or me what will work.  And someone is going to have to get into Sabini's house, and maybe his restaurant to make these things happen."  The clock's ticking, so you let me know when he's available to chat." 

"Later, I promise." He paused. 

Solomons heard her say she wouldn't stay mad, but he'd have to wait and see if she was just like all the other women who stuck it to men once they got peeved. He never would have expected to see Lily lose her temper like she had.  His sweet girl turned into a beast, even if she was a damned pretty one.  And he knew it was mostly his doing once he thought about what she'd said made her act out. "You still angry with me, Lily?" 

There was a sigh on the other end of the line and then Lily clicked her tongue, " _Alfieee..."_ She felt it was a waste of breath to bring this up after it was done with.  "I usually don't get mad, and I don't stay mad. It's a waste of time and energy and believe it or not, it's against my nature."

"Yeah, fair enough, love, if it's true. Now I want to you to tell me where the money to pay for all these devices came from?  Because two trucks just pulled up, packed to the rafters and this gear cost some serious coin."

"Restricted money from the foundation bought them.  Speaking of which, when are you bringing me those signed papers?  Maybe I can get them to the lawyer on Monday if you get a move on."  Lily couldn't imagine what was taking him so long for just a signature.

"Not going to happen.  Monday we're takin' our little drive to the country...you, me, McGuiness and one of my blokes.  So you tell him that's the plan when he wakes up."

He heard another sigh.  "I'll have to tell him tomorrow.  He's just gone off for the day with Frances.  Overnight, in fact, so I'm stuck here because I wouldn't go with them.  As if they want me trailing along..."

This was welcome news to Alfie.  "We can't have you stuck indoors then, can we?  If that's the case, then I think you should come on over and I'll get Tenzy here to talk to you."  Alfie shouldn't have made the offer since Tenzy wasn't due back to work until Monday morning.  He glanced at his timepiece...11:05 a.m.  "You be ready at noon and my motor car will be there to collect you. Eh?  Or are you going to be an obedient girl and stay put like you're expected to do?

"Obedient...what an offensive word.  I think you know the answer to your own question, Alfie.  I'll be ready at noon."

 

At noon sharp Lily was at the door.  A man who she vaguely recognized from her single visit to the rum house pulled up in Solomons' automobile.  He jumped out and offered a hand to assist as she got into the vehicle. He looked her over curiously.  Her hair was loose, but tied back with a velvet band around her head.  She wore a white cotton shirtwaist blouse tucked in, a deep lavender neckerchief tied to the side with a simple knot, a forest green cardigan and, to the man's surprise, khaki work trousers and ladies flat boots. He thought that for someone wearing trousers, she managed to make them not only look good, but very feminine with the rest of her gear and her long legs. He didn't let his admiring gaze linger long.

"Hello, miss. I'm Judah.  I've been sent to take you to Mr. Solomons."  Lily thought that this man looked nothing like the Jewish men on Elsie's street.  He was quite tall, very well-fed, clean-shaven.  He had brassy colored hair that was very curly and cut short beneath his _yarmulke_.   Surely Alfie had taken him away from his work to pick her up.  She could smell the scent of the casks of rum and sugar cane mash on his clothing.  The man made small talk as they drove the three miles from the hotel to the docks.  Mostly he relayed a story of two cousins who had sailed for New York City and ended up in California and were working in the moving picture industry in a city named Los Angeles.  She thought that he was very open and friendly, and there was something non-threatening about this one of Alfie's men...just like Mr. Tenzarini.

It was hard to miss that there were an extraordinary number of men, all very busy bringing a variety of items out of Alfie's building and onto barges as they approached the docks. Two Shelby Brothers Ltd. trucks were parked nearby, which caused her to wonder what was going on.  Lily didn't imagine that he did business with his the Shelby family that Colbeck told her of.  

"Here we are, miss.  And there's Mr. Solomons waiting on you at the door."  He opened the door and extended a helpful hand as she exited.  "Thank you, Judah.  I've enjoyed hearing about your cousins.  I hope they have much success in the film business."  He smiled and replied, "Well thank you.  Have you ever considered gettin' into the films?  You're sure pretty enough."  She laughed and said, "Thank you, but you should have your eyes checked, Judah.  I think you might need glasses."

She looked over to the entrance and Alfie was there, without his signtaure hat, in his waistcoat, wearing a short apron tied around his middle, and smoking his pipe. He leaned against the brick entryway smiling at her with Goldie by his side.  Seeing Alfie looking the way he did made her heart pound like the hammers of hell.

Lily was confident that Alfie didn't make a habit of loitering at the door of the distillery and it made her smile wider at him to think he was waiting there just for her.  He took a few brisk steps in her direction and stopped for a moment when he noticed her outfit.  Then he smiled and shook his head. The dog saw Lily and galloped over, jumping up to perch his paws below her shoulders just like he had the first time he met her.  "Thank you for the kisses, Goldie.  Be a good boy and sit."

"And look who we have here," Alfie said in a chipper tone, as if he hadn't been expecting her.  "Come on, let's get you inside out of the chill." Solomons made a quick scan on the activity on the river, then turned his attention back to Lily. He knew it wasn't the best idea for her to be here today of all days, but maybe it was an opportunity to make sure he was back in her good graces.

Walking into the distillery door, Alfie took her hand.  Lily was surprised that here of all places he was holding her hand like they were out for a stroll.  The men working inside were caught more off guard to see this.  She noticed most of them look up from their tasks, and one man elbowed another, gesturing toward them.  She pretended not to notice and kept her eyes straight ahead.  "Come in, come in...," he led her into his office, "...sit down here by the stove. Warm yourself up."  He pulled out his own chair for Lily to sit.  "I've called for some tea and biscuits for you...be here soon."

"Alfie, I'm not used to such fussing.  Be careful, you'll spoil me."

"All right by me. Got to make up for being an arse this mornin', don't I?"  Lily rolled her eyes at him. 

She got up from his chair and grabbed his hand. "Come sit with me, Alfie."  She walked a few steps to the settee against the office wall. In those mere seconds she felt like a nervy little pipsqueak as she got ready to sit down and have a bit of a serious talk with THE Alfie Solomons. He was older than her, had a lot more life experience and was surely not used to being sat down by anyone.  He did as she asked, sitting and running a hand through her hair, but still looking cautiously in anticipation of what Lily was going to say. "Alfie, I'm not angry with you," she gave him a lingering peck on the lips, "so please don't waste your time on such a thought.  But since it's still on your mind, let me tell you why I behaved so out of character this morning...and I apologize for that."  

She held his face gently between her hands then moved them down, along with her eyes, to toy with his rings.  "We were sitting there talking, getting to know a bit more about each other and once again I heard you saying that I'm wasting my time with you...and you weren't letting up.  Just two nights ago you lost your temper over me turning you down originally.  I told you exactly why I was declining your offer when you first asked.  I know I was asking too much to expect you to get involved when you weren't going to get what you'd want. But do you know how difficult that was for me to say no to you?  After that I tried _so hard_ to put you out of my mind every time I thought of you, when you were around, or when someone mentioned your name.  Heck, I was even jealous of Senya being the lucky one who said she had your attention when I wanted it to be me.  Then with your rough words and gentle actions you get me to break my resolve, and change my decision. But in no time flat, you tell me _again_ I'm wasting my time by spending it with you...that you're a bad man.  I didn't know what to think."

Alfie started to speak and she stopped him in his tracks.  "Let me finish, Alfie. I told you that I feel I'm a good judge of character.  My instincts tell me that you're not bad...not by a long shot.  Growing up in the circumstances you did, going to war and being so _prominent_ in your line of work, it's probably a necessity to cultivate a callous side and do things that average person couldn't imagine. I understand that. But that's just one part of who you are.  And I'd bet my bottom dollar your other side that few see is the stronger side.  And if you're going to argue this, save your breath.  You won't convince me otherwise.  I hope this will be the final time we speak of this, but you know where I stand _on all fronts_.  You may feel differently, so if you do, let me know. I'd be asking a lot, and I know I'm a handful sometimes...maybe too much trouble than I'd be worth for you.  But so we can resolve this for good, will you think about this for perhaps 24 hours or so and if you change your mind about me, then there will be no hard feelings."

"No hard feelings, Lily...you sure?" he asked.  Her heart dropped, thinking he might take the opportunity to back out of whatever this was. If he did that, she vowed to take it on the chin and not get upset in front of him.  She didn't want him to feel pity for her or think she was a fool.  Alfie's keen eye for reading people caught the change in her face. 

"No hard feelings.  You have my word, Alfie." Without realizing it, Lily had begun to bite on her lips and she ran a fingernail along the bottom lip.  Alfie pulled her hand away from her face.  He kept his narrow-eyed gaze on her and worked his beard with a steady hand.  Lily expected words that would disappoint her to come out of his mouth any second.  Before he could say anything, the same young woman who had brought her tea in the bakery was at the door.  She gave Lily a nod and small smile, and placed the tray on Alfie's desk.  "Is there anything else I can get you, Mr. Solomons?" the woman asked.  He shook his head silently and waved her off gently.

"My life is a minefield, isn't it, Lily?  And you're a bomb waitin' to go off from what I saw this morning."  Lily bit the inside of her lip as she waited for more words that would surely leave her heart-broken.  She nodded her head involuntarily, not meaning to indicate any agreement.  Instead of Alfie, she heard someone call out his name loudly and urgently.  He told her, "Don't go anywhere.  We'll put an end to this when I come back," and bolted out of his office toward the entrance.  She started to bite one of her nails nervously and then she thought to stop herself.  _Put and end to this?  That doesn't sound good._ She had to have a plan so that he wouldn't know she was crushed. Lily's mind raced, frantic to formulate some strategy to to fool him...and herself.  _If he dumps me, I'll pick up some sweets and go visit the old people...make myself useful and not feel sorry for myself.  I'll call the printer and confirm that everything will be delivered on Tuesday morning so Elsie and I are all set to start meeting with people.  Maybe I'll get a taxi straight from here and pick up the prints of the photos I took so far. Just don't cry...DO NOT cry._ For a split second she thought that this was irrational thinking and behavior, seeing as he had been her beau for only a few days.  She very rarely cried, and Alfie had brought this out in her once before, and now tears threatened to strike once more. _  
_

She considered his words, _My life is a minefield and you're a bomb waiting to go off_.  Lily never thought that someone would compare her to a bomb.  _Do I not realize what I'm really like?_  She took the neckerchief off and wrung it in her hands.  After a few deep breaths Lily reasoned with herself that she was pulling the wool over her own eyes if she thought a man like Alfie Solomons would bother with her for very long if she wasn't sleeping with him.  Lily dug through her pocket to see if she had brought enough money for a taxi and to buy the sweets for the old people in the care home, all the while feeling and fighting the threat of tears welling up behind her eyes.  _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

The voices of a couple of men calling into the distillery for the rest to come out made her very nervous.  What if Sabini had struck?  He wouldn't expect to find a woman here, and if he or his men found her, it was likely not to end well.  _THAT is not happening!_   She looked around Alfie's office for a weapon since she had come out without a single one.  Fighting her aversion for invading anyone's privacy, she reluctantly opened a cabinet and the drawers of Alfie's desk.  In the top left drawer she found a revolver.  She opened it to see that every chamber in the cylinder was loaded, and grabbed the box of bullets that sat next to it.  There were no windows for her to see what was happening outside.  When she left the office Lily walked slowly and silently along the wall.  Clearly all of the men had left their posts.

Lily took a breath and cleared her mind.  Her first thought was of Alfie.  If Sabini or his men were outside and meant him harm, the least she could do was to go help him and take out as many men as she could find.  She cocked the hammer and walked on steadily. She had no fear, only a clear focus on listening and keeping her movements quiet.  She had handled firearms since she was ten and her father had trained her how to handle herself.  Mack had done the same.  She knew that losing focus was deadly.   _Why am I not hearing shots or any sounds of fighting?_   She focused her attention to listening for any cues that would tell her what was ahead.  The sounds of men hollering - faintly through the upstairs doorway - became clear.  She rounded a corner with the gun ready at her side.  No one was there.  She ran quickly but quietly up the wooden stairs toward the entrance.  Oddly, the men's voices were heard, but it didn't sound like fighting to her ears.  Despite what it sounded like, Lily came around the open doorway with her finger on the trigger of the revolver.  Her reaction time had always been excellent, so she had no intention of shooting without a valid reason.

Instead of coming upon an adversary, she found her eyes and the barrel of the revolver turned on Judah and a much smaller man chomping on a cigar.  "What the fuck?" Judah gasped.

"Is there trouble out here?" Lily asked, disengaging the hammer of the gun and dropping it to her side.

"No trouble at all," Judah informed her.  He pointed toward the river, "Look there, just a commotion on the water.  Mr. Solomons is checking it himself right now.  Ain't seen anything like this before.  And the LFB's here."

Lily breathed a deep sigh of relief.  From where she stood she could see three fire boats in the canal, each spurting water high into the air from the powerful hoses on board. "What is the LFB, Judah?"

"London Fire Brigade.  Seems they've picked here to do a week-long exercise right here on the streets and on the river.  Never heard of that before; bloody remarkable."  He big man whistled loudly and the man beside Alfie turned.  Judah pointed to Lily, then back toward Alfie so the man would turn his attention toward the distillery.  He took the gun from Lily as Alfie approached.

"Alfie, your young lady here's been walking around with your firearm, ready for any trouble."  He handed the gun over to Alfie who looked at Lily with a deeply furrowed brow and expression of quizzical surprise.

"Back inside, you," he told her.  "Better yet, yeah..." he pointed at Judah, "you keep her by your side.  Make sure she doesn't kill anyone. Right?"  Then Alfie was off to question the fire brigade officers parked on Clementine Street.

Judah gave a little laugh in her direction and asked if she had ever handled a gun before.  "You betcha...since I was a little child.  My father is an expert marksman...a United States Marine." He nodded his head, almost like he was humoring her.  "Come with me, miss."   He and his companion walked toward the canal to get a better look at the fire boats and to check on the men who were almost finished loading up a barge.

"Step lively, you men.  Mr. Shelby didn't send ya' to sit 'round looking pretty.  Put your backs into it," a dark-haired man called out to the men on the barge.  He called back another order at men hauling crates behind him.  

"Do I detect a brogue from the North," Lily asked.   The man turned quickly, and with a big smile and lively eyes he tipped his hat to Lily.  "Indeed you do, lass.  And how would ya know that?"  The melodious lilt of his voice was both familiar and welcome to her.

He obviously wasn't one of Alfie's men, she thought.  "My nanny's from Portrush and my grandfather came from Bangor."

"Ach aye...surely just a stone's throw from where my ones like to encamp for the Spring in Ballymena.  But you've got no brogue, now, do ya'?" he noted.  "No sir, I'm from New York City."

"That's grand. Thirty third county of beautiful Ireland, New York City is."  He smiled the whole time he addressed Lily, stopping once only to bark a lively order toward the barge.  Judah and the man he was speaking with seemed engrossed in the fire brigade's boats on the water, looking over at Lily every once in a while.

"Now what are you doin' here, being the only lass on these docks?"  Lily shrugged her shoulders.  "Just waiting on Mr. Solomons, I suppose.  My name is Lily, by the way."  She stuck out her hand to the man.

"Johnny Dogs, at yer service.  And what's your people's names?"  Lily wondered if Dogs was a real surname or just a nickname.  "McKennas from Bangor and the Duffys from Portrush."   He nodded his head a few time and said, "Now would the McKennas be Liam or Dan?  Do they have delivery wagons?"

"Mr. Dogs, I'm not sure.  My grandparents came to America over forty years ago.  But I do know that one of the Duffys does have horse carts and races a horse or two."  Johnny seemed excited to hear this and said, "Then maybe you're one of us.  Ya got any Romani relations, ay?"  Lily wasn't exactly sure what he meant and bashfully replied, "Mr. Dogs, I'm not positive I understand."

"He's asking if you have gypsies in your family."  The man who came up behind Johnny Dogs seemed to appear out of nowhere.  He was well-dressed compared to the others on the docks.  The first things that jumped out at Lily where his intensely light blue eyes and he steely, detatched gaze.  

"I'm quite positive that there aren't any gypsies in my family, but my nan's sister wrote to her about ten years back saying that her son had married a gypsy girl he'd met at a horse fair. I got the impression the news was quite scandalous. The photograph she sent showed them on an ornate horse-drawn wagon.  So anything is possible, I suppose."  The blue-eyed man gave a joyless smile that was as much a smirk.  He lifted two fingers holding a cigarette between them and pointed them in Lily's direction, "Then I'd say you're no gypsy girl.  Maybe be glad of that."  He turned his attention back to the first man.  "Johnny, make sure everything goes smoothly and that anything loaded onto these boats is unloaded in the same quantity."  Johnny answered, "Yes, Tom."  Lily wondered if he was the infamous Thomas Shelby, though Colbeck hadn't shown her a photo of him...only Alfie's mug shots.

The next barge pulled up and the two men on board whistled and made calls when they saw Lily standing right near the bow of their vessel where they were pulling close to the dock.  The larger of the men said something to Lily in a foreign tongue.  She noticed he was dressed similarly to Johnny Dogs.  His mate on the boat came closer, also saying something in the same language.  Johnny barked discouraging words at them that Lily couldn't understand.  And before she knew it, one of the men on the barge had reached out and gotten hold of her arm.  His companion immediately got hold of her other arm.  She couldn't keep her footing and struggle with either man easily, but she tried.  Judah bridged the gap of just a few yards in a couple of seconds, but as Lily went to draw back and free her arm, second man on the barge got hold of her waist.  Johnny Dogs was hollering at them, and it was obviously a threat. He called them "feckin' eedjits"...that she understood. She was able to break her right arm loose from the larger man's grip and she pulled back and hit him full force against the temple with an open hand.  He reeled sideways, knocking into her legs.  The  other man holding her couldn't keep his grip and let her go.  Lily went toppling unceremoniously into the filthy water of the Thames at the Camden docks.

Judah, Johnny Dogs and half a dozen other men leaned over the edge, not able to see her. It would have been simple for her to get crushed between the dock or a pilon and the barge.  She easily could have hit her head, or if she couldn't swin, drowned in the murky water. Johnny was hollering and drew everyone's attention.  Lily quickly came to the surface, cursing up a storm.  "I'll beat the balls off you, you son of a bitch," she threatened the man she had hit.  Despite many arms and hands reaching out to pull her from the water, Lily caught hold of the edge of the barge and with strong arms and legs, hoisted herself onto the deck.  Soaking wet, she went in the direction of the captain and his mate who had man-handled her.  Lily's open hand came down on the face of the gypsy captain, then she wound up again and drove the ball of her hand into his nose.  His face and her palm were covered in blood.  Satisfied, she delivered a kick to the gut to the other man, knocking him backwards, driving his back into the corner of the hatch leading below deck.  She wiped dirty water and her hair out of her face.  Someone threw her a rope and she pulled till the barge came close enough that she could jump onto the dock.  But before she did, she kicked the man whose nose was obviously broken in the balls as hard as she could and cursed him out.

The blue-eyed man was back, speaking harshly to Johnny Dogs.  The Irishman came running over and his lively countenance had changed to one of total seriousness.  "Jaysus Lily, come and let me give you a hand, love."  He reached out for her.  

"I'm fine, thank you, though, Mr. Dogs."  Judah was looking around to find Alfie.  The blue-eyed man approached. He lifted her chin and looked her over, checking that there were no serious injuries.  

"You appear to be fine.  I'll cover the cost of your clothing."  He peeled off a few bills.  "That's not necessary, sir.  Everything can just go into the wash."  The cold air had just hit and Lily wrapped her arms around herself, then remembered to check her pocket to see that the money she'd need to get back to the hotel was still there.  It was.  "Are you sure you're all right?" The blue-eyed man asked.  "Perfectly fine.  It will take more than a dip in the Thames to do any harm to me."

"I like the way you delivered your message to those two," he added.  "I'll take care of them later."  Lily looked from the two men on the boat back to him as he lit another cigarette.  "Sir, I think they've gotten the message.  And getting whacked by a girl in front of this many men has got to be punishment enough.  No need for any further _messages_ , if you don't mind."  She knew that if there were any possibility that this many was Thomas Shelby, she'd be doing these two idiots a huge favor. The man just nodded.  She didn't know what to do except walk back toward the distillery.  She couldn't try to hail a taxi looking the way she did.

Lily trudged as quickly as she could toward the door with her heart in her throat.  This day was turning out to be pretty damned bad.  And now she could see Alfie bounding toward her.  She thought that he was probably the last person she wanted to see right now, but knew she had no choice.  Judah was right behind her as Alfie stepped into her path.  "What the fuck happened here, and where were you?" he yelled at the man.

"Pikeys grabbed her from the barge and gave her a gypsy baptism...so fast I couldn't do anything."

"Are you hurt, Lily?" Alfie asked looking her over.  "I'm fine.  But if I could get something to dry off with, then I'll just head back to the hotel."  Alfie glared at Judah and barked, "I told you to keep her by your side.  What the fuck were you doing?"

"He did keep an eye on me.  Those men were so fast, and out of Judah's reach...he couldn't have helped me.  But I'm fine."  She turned to Judah and said, "Thank you for your help.  None of this was within your control." Then she smiled at him.  He knew she may have just saved his ass.

Solomons hollered, "And where's Thomas Shelby?  These are his pikey scum.  This shit ain't goin' unpunished!"  Lily reached out for Alfie, then drew her hand back when she realized she was soaking wet, and that they were in front of scores of people.  "Mr. Solomons, please...I'm fine.  No need for anyone to make a fuss over me.  I'd just like to leave if you don't mind."  Alfie called Judah to the side and told him something that Lily couldn't hear.  Judah told her to follow him, and brought her back to Alfie's office.

"Sit down, miss.  Now let's see if this tea's still warm enough to drink."  He felt the pot which was now stone cold.  "Come on...sit down."  

"Thank you, I'll just stand.  I don't want to water-log Mr. Solomons' chair."

"If I find you a crate, will you sit on that in front of his wood-stove?  Then I'll call for the girls to make you a fresh pot of tea.  All right?"

"Please don't go to any trouble for me.  I'm fine," Lily told him.  But truthfully, she was as nervous, thinking that if and when Alfie came back, he'd just finish what he was starting to say.  And that hadn't sounded particularly hopeful.  She really wanted to get back to the hotel and get into something dry, then into bed even though it was the middle of the day.  She was just grateful that Mack wouldn't be around to see the mess she was in.

Judah walked out and it seemed like an extraordinary length of time before the same young woman came back with the tea.  Her mouth dropped open when she saw the shape Lily was in, though she couldn't help herself and gave a little giggle, putting the tea down and zipping out of the office back to where she came from.  Lily wondered why the girl did that...did she find Lily's predicament funny, or did she look so ridiculous that the woman couldn't help herself?

Ten minutes later, Judah, the bakery girl and Alfie all appeared at the door.  Lily hadn't touched the tea, nor had she sat.  She just stood there surrounded by a rather large puddle with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering.  Alfie laughed when he saw her.  Lily couldn't see the humor in it.  He motioned to the girl from the bakery who tossed him a few tea towels.  Judah was grinning at her, so she knew she must look like a bloody fool.  Alfie handed the towels to Lily who ran them over her face and hair.  Trying to dry off any other parts would have been useless.  She said, "thank you", but no one else said a word.  Alfie just shook his head, still getting a kick out of all this.  

"I'd like to go home," she asked.  Alfie shook his head yet again and tossed keys to Judah and said, "Take her home, mate."  He laughed again and told Lily, "I'll be there soon.  We'll finish our business."  Lily wanted to tell him not to bother.  If she could just get into her tub and wash away the dirty water and thoughts of the day, she'd be fine in a while.  She wasn't keen on the prospect of adding insult to injury if he was going to dump her.  As she walked out with Judah she heard the girl from the bakery laughing louder. Now she really felt foolish.

Judah had to force her to sit in the car.  Lily argued that her soaking wet clothes would ruin the leather seats of the automobile.  She acquiesced when he gave her his apron to put on the seat, and he drove on.  The route he took didn't seem familiar.  One thing she could do well was reverse navigate based on landmarks she had memorized.  "Judah, is this a different way back to the hotel?"

"I'm taking you home...to Mr. Solomons' house.  That's what he told me to do."  Lily's eyes shot open and Judah saw this.  "No thank you, you can just take me back to my hotel, please."

"But Mr. Solomons told me this is what I was to do.  Drop you home and make sure there's a fire for you.  Don't worry, he'll be by before long."  

"Judah, I don't belong in Mr. Solomons' house.  Please just take me home." 

He laughed and said, "That's what I'm doing."

 


	49. Rub a dub dub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see the notes at the end

Lily sat on the front steps of Solomons' townhouse shivering. Judah just stood watching her, leaning against Alfie's car with his arms crossed in frustration. He had gone inside, made a nice, large fire, but Lily would not follow him in. Her lips were turning blue so he appealed to her one last time. "Miss Lily, do you want me to get in hot water with the boss? Please...just come into the house and get warm. He'll have my balls if you don't.  I'm not joking 'bout that."  She just dropped her head, pulled her knees in closer and clasped her arms around them to conserve what little heat seemed to remain in her body.

She'd been out of the Thames for at least forty minutes, and although she was no longer dripping, Lily's hair, clothing and boots were quite soggy.  She would have given anything just to have her feet dry and warm.  To add to the discomfort, the wind began blowing off of the nearby river, intensifying the chill she couldn't shake.  Lily's eyes fell to the pavement in front of her, looking at absolutely nothing, waiting for God knows what to happen.

The sound of squeaking springs, metal wheels and footsteps became louder.  A couple strolling with a fancy pram looked harshly toward Lily when they saw the shape of her sitting on the steps of a home in their _very posh_ neighborhood. The wife let out a audible groan of disapproval as they passed by, looking at her with disdain.  

A huge Bentley pulled up two doors down and a lady in her finery stepped out holding a tiny, pampered dog.  As the woman's butler greeted her at the door, Lily heard her say, "It's disgraceful to see what that _Jew_ has brought into this neighborhood, Phelps."  Lily's instinct was to jump to Alfie's defense and lash out at the woman.  She quickly thought better of the idea; Alfie had to live here.  It had been enough to witness the fine woman's disgust, but Lily's anger grew when the butler looked over the low wall dividing their steps to ask what business she had on their street, and told her to remove herself as the home's owner was never in residence during the day.  Desperate to see her move indoors, Judah shrugged at the girl and said, "Please...will you go inside _now_?"

She turned her eyes to the man who was sent to bring her here.  "I asked to be taken home, and this isn't where I live, Judah.  Will you _please_ start the car and bring me back to the hotel?"  She was twenty-five years old, but she wished she had done as she was told...listened to Mack's orders and stayed put. There didn't seem to be an explanation that she could think of for why she wasn't being taken back to Vauxhall.  If either Judah or Alfie felt this was funny or fair, she didn't share the feeling.  Her frustration was at a breaking point when an automobile pulled up to Alfie's door.  Solomons sat in the passenger seat sporting a cheeky grin, but Lily wasn't finding a shred of humor in practically being held captive.  She stood up to ask him to let her go home; she was nearly at the point of begging.

"Before you say anything, Lily, come inside my house.  And you don't have to worry yourself that I've got you here to meddle with your virtue.  So be a good girl and come in.  I'm not lettin' you go back to the hotel lookin' like that, am I?"  He tried to wrap his coat around her shoulders.  Her hand raised up to refuse, "No, your coat will get ruined."  Lily was freezing, fed up and she knew that the conversation with Alfie had to happen whether she wanted to or not. She resigned herself to the fact that if she didn't warm up fast, she'd be in a real fix.  So when he took her elbow to guide her up the steps, she went without a word.  Judah took this as his cue to get back into the car and return to the distillery.  He'd be back shortly, with a very special delivery for his employer.

Alfie held the large wooden door open for her and swept an arm in front of them to beckon her inside as Goldie ran past and into another room. Lily could tell this was a stately home from the exterior, but she let out a long, impressed whistle when she saw the interior.  "You like my house then, Lily?  Big, ain't it?"  Keeping her Irish grandmother's words in mind, _Keep your eyes in your head and don't go lookin' around anyone else's house_ , she resisted the urge to check out the home.  As cold as she was by now, Lily kept her view on the roaring fire in the parlor. She was pleased to see a fire made with wood like back home.  All of the fireplaces she'd seen in London seemed to burn coal.  She didn't care for the smell or the residue it left.  Coal wasn't nearly as pleasant to watch and she loved the scent and crackling noise of the wood as it burned.

The oddest thought came to her mind.  _I bet Senya would love this house...large and fancy, just like Mrs. Moskowitz told her.  She'd be happy to be the lady of the house in one as luxurious as this._

"What do you think of it, Lily?"

"It's very fine, Alfie. Very fine, indeed."

"You ever been in a house this large?" he asked.

"Yes, but when you live in a single room, I guess you never get used to the grandeur of homes like this."

He let out a single, quick laugh, "Hmmph.  Six months ago, I was livin' in two rooms...above the rum house."  He grasped her upper arm and gently pulled her toward the sofa.  "Come now, sit yourself down and get some heat into ya."  Lily pulled back, "Thank you, but I'd ruin your furniture.  I'll stand right here."

Solomons looked her over; she was a wreck.  Not even close to the pretty picture of the girl he'd met at the door of the distillery this afternoon.  She felt his eyes on her and a wave of inner discomfort came over her.  She knew what she looked like, and after a dunk in the waters near the docks, she wasn't so sure that she didn't smell, too.  Her imagination told her that she must look ghostly since she was so incredibly cold.  If Alfie was going to break things off, the sight of her would make it that much easier to do.  She gave herself an internal pep talk, _Whatever happens, don't get upset.  When you leave, be pleasant.  Act dignified._

Alfie walked away without a word.  He came back, but didn't stop to say anything; he just went up the stairs to the second floor.  She could hear his feet moving on the floor above.  There were other sounds, too, but she couldn't tell what he was up to. Goldie, whose chops were now dripping with the water he'd been lapping trotted over to Lily.  He put his cold, wet muzzle against her hand.  She squatted down to pet the dog and he licked her face and put his muzzle on her shoulder.  Lily sat down cross-legged by the hearth and wrapped her arms around the dog and started to talk to him.  Just the little bit of warmth coming off of the dog was a relief.

With the crackling of the burning logs so close to her ear, Lily didn't hear Alfie as he came down the stairs.  He stopped when he saw her and the dog.  Still, since the first day he first met Lily, he was mystified that Goldie was so good with her and ornery with everyone else.  Without a word, Alfie watched for a minute as Goldie started to lick Lily's face and she giggled.  

Lily was startled when Alfie cleared his throat loudly, descending the last few steps.  He spoke firmly to the dog, "You, get into the kitchen."  Goldie padded out of the room, but not without turning his eyes to Lily and giving a whimper.  "Go!  Get!," Alfie barked.  "And you...," he said looking at Lily, "...come with me."  He had her wrist and was leading her toward the stairs.  She stopped dead in her tracks after a few steps. 

"For what?"  Her eyes were on Alfie's face and she wasn't moving another inch, especially not upstairs.

He raised his eyebrows and motioned at her from top to bottom with his hand, "Do ya' like standing around water-logged?  You're goin' up and gettin' into the tub."

"No...I'm not!"

"I said you are, Lily.  And you'll be handing over every stitch of clothes your wearin'... _every_ stitch."

"NO...I'm not!"

 "Lily, are you going to make me risk hurtin' my old back by carryin' you up all them stairs?  I'm lucky I can carry myself up on my own steam some days.  So come on now, don't give me any back talk.  Just get up the stairs and into the tub."

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment.  Alfie saw it coming..." _the face"_.  This version had a good dose of defiance in it, along with the mouth smirking and the eyes letting him know that she wouldn't be doing as he asked.  "Lily, in ten seconds _I am going_ to throw you over my shoulder and march you up there myself.  You are not standing here in my house soaked to the bone and cold."  Lily took a step backwards.  "You're makin' me use far more words than I want to, Lily..."

She had no intention of going up one of those steps, and he could talk till he was blue in the face, but dammit...Lily loved to hear him say her name.  Alfie made it sound like two words spoken very fast - Lil-lee.  She loved the way the tip of his tongue touched the back of his top teeth when he said it, melodious and a bit high pitched for Alfie's deep natural tone.  But she still wasn't going to budge.

Her eyes narrowed, and her defiance grew.  He could see it right there in her expression.  "Last chance, Lily.  You either go up and get yourself into the tub, or it's over my shoulder.  And if my back bothers me, it's over my knee."  She didn't budge as she met his stare.  "You're going to make me do this, aren't you?" he asked.  

"There's a perfectly fine bath tub at my hotel.  I can take a bath there."

He turned his own narrow glare on her, but his tone was playful, "You plan to walk three and a half miles in soakin' wet clothes, then, do ya'?  You'll do that when I've just run a nice hot bath...with some fine smellin' oil...just for you?"  He caught the momentary flash of surprise on her face.  "Yes...run it myself...just for you.  And there's something for you to put on when you're done.  Not quite so fashionable as you might like, but I can't have you comin' down the steps and talkin' to me bare-assed.  Or maybe I can." 

Lily couldn't help but let out a laugh.  Alfie was nothing if not funny.  

"Okay, Lily..." He took two deliberate steps in her direction.  "...are you goin' up yourself or am I slingin' you over my shoulder?"

For the last two minutes, Lily could feel her insides starting to shake with the prolonged time she'd spent cold.  She knew this could turn medically serious soon.   _He said he'd left something to change into..._ she thought.  Sense won out over will.  "Just tell me where the bath is Alfie. I'll go."  She wasn't pleased to see a smug expression spread over his face.  Lily despised having to cave in to anyone.  Alfie told her where the bathroom was and she ascended the gently winding staircase.  He was up behind her in no time, receiving a suspicious glance.

"Go ahead, get yourself in there. But when you're ready, you hand those wet clothes..and the boots out."  She trusted him to believe that he had left something for her to change into, and that he was going to return her clothes to her eventually.

"Right in there..," he pointed to the door.  Alfie walked past her to the next door over, calling back, "and I'll knock in a minute so you can hand out the clothes."  This was the most unusual thing that had happened since she'd arrived in London, Lily thought.

She pushed open the door and the room's electric lights were off, but Alfie had not only left her a steaming hot bath that was indeed scented with the sandalwood oil she smelled on him the other night.  The room was also dotted with little candles and the small fireplace in the room had a wood-stoked blaze going.  It looked beautiful to her.  She had never heard of a single soul who lit candles for effect, only out of necessity.  Who would waste the money to do such a thing?  She took a quick look and realized that  they were Jewish religious candles in jars...small, only a few ounces.  She had bought them herself on occasion in New York City because the wax was poured into jars that could be kept when the candle had burned out.  But these looked so lovely placed around the bathtub and on one of the shelves.  They lit up the room in a marvelous, warm glow.  She saw the stack of towels on a white stool next to the claw-foot tub.  The candlelight made the fragrant steam rising in it look so ethereal.

From the next room, Alfie called out, "One minute warning for the clothes."  She quickly unlaced the boots and pulled off all of the garments.  "Hand 'em out the door now, Lily..."  She heard his footsteps walk the two or three yards of the hallway and she inched the door open, extending a long arm where her hand held a pile of sopping wet garments.  With her body hidden behind the wooden door, she let Alfie take them and closed the door back over, sinking quickly beneath the surface of the warm, fragrant water.

Alfie congratulated himself for his view - and the decorator who had placed the bathroom's fixtures, too...for the wise placement of the mirrored medicine cabinet.  The mirror had provided Alfie with a stunning view of Lily's posterior, lovely...and rosy from the cold.

 

The warmth of the water was as welcome as it was necessary. Frigid New York winters had given Lily first-hand knowledge of exactly what could happen to a body if the cold set in too deep, and right now she wasn't sure if she had pushed past that limit. Muscles could recover far quicker than internal organs, and the shaking coming from her core made her worry just a bit.  The heat of the water would help, and she was grateful that Alfie had lit the small fireplace in the room.  It would keep the bath water from cooling down so fast. 

For the first time since she had spoken seriously to Alfie in his office, she had a moment to think clearly now that the major chill was dissipating.  _If he ran this bath...and went to the trouble of adding a fragrant oil...and he lit all these candles, then maybe I was wrong.  If he'd wanted to get rid of me, Alfie would have just cut me loose sent me back to the hotel.  He wouldn't have put himself out, to leave work and do all of this if he meant to send me packing.  ..I think._ She was ninety-five percent convinced that this was probably the case, but not one-hundred percent sure.

If this were just about any of the other men who had shown an interest in her over the past six or seven years, she wouldn't gave given a fiddler's fart about whether they wanted to dump her or not.  She wouldn't have been distressed in the least to walk away from any of them...except for one.  _Oh Christ!  Alfie Solomons is turning my head into mush and I'm letting it happen. I'm doubting my own instincts and fretting over what I **think** he's got going on in his head._   She knew for sure that guessing what was going on in Alfie's mind was a fruitless undertaking.  That very morning he had poked her on the tip of her nose and said that he didn't want her going anywhere.  _Fair enough...I'll go forward as if I had never offered him the chance to back out...with no hard feelings._ She rubbed a hand over her brow.  _I've made a good mess...inside my own head only, thank God._ Lily was relieved somewhat to think this upset was of her own doing and hoped she hadn't made an ass of herself with her uncharacteristic assumptions.  Knowing this buoyed her spirits immensely.  Hopefully being chilled to the bone was the only harm she'd done today.  _If only he hadn't said I was a bomb waiting to go off...in his minefield of a life, then I would be sure he meant that he didn't want to let me go.  
_

She slammed her eyes shut when a striking reality came into her head.  _Oh!  He's got all of my clothes...including my underwear._   Lily envisioned Alfie draping her river-fouled clothes over something to dry somewhere...along with the pink satin brassiere and underwear she had been wearing.  She might have looked a bit masculine in the trousers, but only she knew about the very feminine garments that she wore underneath...until now .  Especially when she wore the work pants with their rough fabric, she liked to wear the silky smooth lingerie.  And now Alfie had possession of them.  _How embarrassing._  

Lily was determined to relax.  She thought that if Alfie had gone to the trouble to do all of this for her benefit, then it would be a shame not to enjoy it.  She took a few deep breaths and submerged herself up to the chin under the steamy surface.  She sat there breathing in the sandalwood aroma over and over.  She was glad to grab the bar of soap he'd left and find it, too, had the same fragrance.  With her long hair flipped forward, she rubbed the bar of soap into her scalp and lathered up her locks, pleased to think that when she was back at the hotel, she could pull her hair around and breathe in that wonderful scent that she would associate with Alfie from here on in. 

The water was a bit cooler than lukewarm now.  She had to have been in there for at least twenty minutes, Lily estimated.  Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her hair like a turban.  Stepping up out of the water proved that the room, though warm, was not as warm as the water.  Her feet hit the floormat and she took the other towel and dried herself off in record speed.   Lily looked around for whatever it was that he left her to change into.  There on the edge of the sink was a garment.  When she lifted it up to put it on, Lily closed her eyes tight and laughed.  _Well, I guess it's better than nothing_.

 

As she came down the stairs Alfie was sitting on the far end of the sofa next to the glowing fire with Goldie laid out at his feet. His glasses sat perched on his nose as he read the paper. Shoes off and placed by the fireside, his stocking feet were up on the table in front of him.  Alfie looked from the news of the day when he heard Lily's footsteps.  He lowered the paper and raised his gaze.  With a look of odd appreciation, he shook his head and laughed heartily.  "Love, _you_ are a sight."  Lily smiled and gave him an uncomfortable smirk.

"I guess in a bachelor's house I can't be too particular."   She came down the rest of the steps.

"Stop," Alfie said, "...let me get a look at ya'."  He looked utterly satisfied.  "To me, ya' look like one of them fairy tale princesses comin' down a grand staircase, don't ya'?  But your gown, love, it's _awful._ "  

Lily stood there in one of Alfie's cotton union suits and a pair of hand-knit woolen socks.  The long sleeves were rolled up twice.  And although the bottom of the garment was a bit loose despite her curvy bottom, Lily had more than filled out the top to Alfie's great delight.

 

 

NOTE:  A union suit is a one-piece undergarment...like "long johns".  In this case Alfie's has long sleeves and the legs extend to the ankle (like a onesie.)  It buttons down the front from throat to crotch and usually has a "trap door" in the behind.


	50. Special Delivery

Alfie walked toward the staircase where Lily stood perched on the bottom tread and he pulled her down the last step by the waist. "I've got a question for the prettiest creature in London wearin' mens drawers. You wouldn't know anything about a full fuckin' fire brigade comin' to drill its men and machinery over by my place, now would you?"

Lily said it with mock innocence, "Alfie, I don't know _what_ you're talking about." She knew it would take virtually no time for him to figure out that she had a hand in the business...and that was fine by Lily.

"Right, and I'd bet you'll expect to be standin' on the street with a hose on Friday, ready to put out any fire yourself, _won't ya_ '?" Lily laughed at him. "Funny, eh, Lily? Give me those hands." He turned them over and looked at the fingers. "Ten little fingers...all prune-y. Up in that bath for over an hour, keeping me waiting down here by my lonesome. Ain't right."

"I wasn't in the tub for more than twenty minutes, Alfie." He raised an eyebrow and took a look at his pocket watch. "Love, you were up there for an hour and ten minutes. Must've enjoyed it well enough. Hmm?'

"Seriously...that long?" Lily asked. Alfie nodded. "Well, it _was_ glorious. Thank you so much for that. I told you to be careful or you'll spoil me, and now you've gone and done it."

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off, faltering and unable to get words out. Lily smiled at him, knowing that when Alfie Solomons was afflicted with a tied tongue, it meant that awkwardness had gotten the better of the man who was never short of something to say.

She spoke to him with a slow, melodious voice, "Oh...Alfie Solomons. What would your men think if they knew you ran fancy baths and lit candles for women?"

He stepped in closer and walked his fingertips up and around Lily's throat to the back of her neck to caress her head. "Ain't doin' it for just any women. For only one, isn't it?"

Lily felt an electric chill run down her spine and through her limbs as her lids fluttered rapidly, eyes rolling back just a bit...a response beyond her control. From the richness of his voice, their nearness which he was closing by infinitesimal measures, slowly, Alfie's touch and his eyes...looking right through her. She was sure he must be reading all of her thoughts with those eyes. Alfie made Lily lose all sense of herself.

Anyone else who saw Alfie Solomons might have been able to make a list of faults with his person.  Not Lily; to her, Alfie was proof of God's artistry in masculine perfection.  No shortcoming or defect could be found in her eyes.  Despite his affect on her, she somehow managed a gaze that brushed over Alfie's face. His skin, olive and dewy. The beard and mustache looking as if they were made up of the finest brass, copper and gold strands. The way his mustache curled down around the corners of his mouth. And that little blonde patch below his plump lower lip. Oh, those lips. But it was Alfie's eyes, with hard-earned lines framing them, betraying his real age...they were magnetic. Seductive. Blue-green orbs emphasized in the moment by dilated pupils - staring straight into her - that made Lily's mouth drop open ever so slightly and she ceased breathing briefly. And Alfie could see it.

His Lily. He never thought he'd get to see her respond like this. Not to him.  _Far too good a woman to be squanderin' any of herself on me.  
_

Alfie continued to meet Lily's stare. He heard her finally take a breath...and exhale louder. Then he let go of her, clapped his hands together so loudly Lily flinched, and said, "Tea...ya' want tea? Eh?" and he walked toward another room.

Lily stood slack-jawed. "You beast, Alfie Solomons!" He turned back and looked at her with a huge, sly smile, raised both eyebrows and stood with the tip of his tongue between his teeth, nodding slowly. "You're cruel," she chided, laughing disappointedly at the same time.  "If you want to be a joker, I must say that was very poor timing."

A few quick strides found him back in front of Lily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his face close to hers as he spoke in a low, soft tone,  "You're askin' a lot of your old Alfie today, ain't ya'? Got you out of the cold. Drew you a hot bath. Givin' you tea now. _And_ I did your washin' for ya'. And now you're lookin' for kisses? You got some nerve, don't ya', Lily Wynne?"  His hands on her waist, Alfie swayed her gently back and forth for a moment. "I suppose I could do you a kindness, seein' as how you had such a hard time on my premises today."

"Oh, no, Alfie. Two can play at this game.  You had your chance. Now you're out of luck," she teased.

"Make my own luck, don't I, love?"

"Well...I suppose I could spare one _very small_ kiss, Alfie.  And only because I'd like to have that tea."  His lips were on hers in a flash. 

A few slow pecks, brief but clinging, followed by an ardent press of lips and their tongues each fondling the other.  Lily had the placket of his shirt seized between her fingers and she absentmindedly drew the cloth in so tight, bit by bit, that it finally constricted near his throat.  How she didn't feel the buttons within her grasp, he couldn't guess.  "Are ya' trying to choke the life out o' me, woman?"  She laughed, embarrassed, "Sorry."  _I guess you just have that affect on me, Alfie,_ she thought to herself, and let out a silent breath.  Lily knew that she had landed herself in _deep_ trouble, and it was going to take all of her effort to stick to her guns when it came to Alfie Solomons.

He had reached the door of a closet and said, "I can only offer you two items of ladies' clothes, Lily.  Both belong to the housekeeper.  First I got a kitchen apron...won't do you any good.  Second is a cardigan, but the damned woman's bosom looks like two zeppelins have parked up her shift, so it'll be enormous on ya'."  Lily nodded and he handed the sweater over.  She didn't want to give Alfie any further _encouragement_ by traipsing around his home in just his cotton underwear that clung to every curve.

 

Alfie led her through an very large dining room and into the kitchen. Both were as impressive as the rest of the first level of the home.

His whole house seemed to be larger and more grand than she would have thought from seeing the exterior.  Whoever had done the architectural design was brilliant she concluded.  Just up the six front steps and through the very large door, one stepped into the foyer.  It was simple and understated, but created an impressive welcome to this home.  She had no clue that it was just as Alfie had found it, once he _acquired_ the home and its contents from the previous owner who owed Alfie big money.  The interior design was exquisite; tasteful and masculine while not being over the top.  When she came through the foyer, the entry to the right led into the parlor.  Once in, and to the left was the study, which Alfie used as an office.  Both rooms were partially paneled in mahogany and boasted burgundy colored silk wall coverings and had ceilings that Lily estimated to be sixteen or seventeen feet high. Same for the dining room.  The sculptural ceiling moldings were a work of art.  All of the windows were hung with sophisticated classic swag and tail draperies, finely crafted of deep gold silk and boasting luxurious braids, fringes, knotted rope and tassels that Lily knew must cost a fortune.  Just the basics in Alfie's home were the things of dreams.  The furnishings were as impressive.   They reflected the status of a man as wealthy and influential as Alfie, but to Lily, they somehow didn't reflect the man himself. 

Once again the odd thought crept into Lily's mind.  _Senya would truly love to be mistress of this home. It seems to be exactly what she's hoping for.  If she can find a way to make Alfie her husband, she'll be one happy woman._   The thought of Senya - greedy and ambitious - with Alfie made Lily cringe.

"Are ya' listenin' to me, love?"  Alfie's voice brought her back to the moment.  "Sorry, Alfie.  What did you say?"

"I told you to sit down.  Make yourself comfortable."  He beckoned to a chair at a large round breakfast table in the kitchen.  He had nicely - if not expertly - set a place for Lily with a cloth napkin and full array of silver, and a bowl, salad plate and dinner plate stacked nicely.  For himself he simply had a bowl and spoon alongside a napkin.  Lily smelled something delicious, but her mind still wandered so that she wasn't aware of what Alfie had on the stove.  She settled herself and took a quick glance around.  The kitchen was a dream within a dream.  It was huge and filled with mid-afternoon light. This being the first townhouse in the row, there were windows along two of the kitchen walls, all decorated with lace curtains. This room had the most modern conveniences and the appliances were enormous. A chef and his team could easily utilize this space to put on a sumptuous feast for as many people as would fit into the spacious dining room beside it.  She thought that the table there must accommodate eighteen people with ease.  And on a third wall, beyond the table where she sat now were French doors leading out onto a slate patio and a lovely little garden. Even in autumn it was beautiful.   Then she noticed the fireplace.. It was enormous, and the best feature in her estimation.  It stood out to Lily because hung across the sides of the mantel were all of her clothes, neatly pinned onto hangers.  She cringed a bit.  "Alfie, may I ask what you meant when you said you had done my washing?"

He quickly pointed toward the fireplace.  "Right there.  Washed 'em all for you." 

"You...washed all of my things?"  Alfie ran his hand horizontally in the direction of the mantel.  "Washed 'em in soap and water.  Hung 'em up to dry.  And by the way, I like your satin delicates."   Lily cringed again and Alfie laughed at her.  "Well, since I'm wearing yours, feel free to wear mine, Alfie."  She received an amused glare for her smart remark.

"Alfie...I hope you don't mind me saying that your home is remarkable.  Truly stunning."  He gave her a smile from where he stood at the range, stirring a pot.  "And whatever you're cooking smells terrific!"

"I'm only heatin' it up, love.  If I had cooked for ya', you'd be in trouble," he joked.  "The housekeeper made this.  Oxtail soup...peasant food...my favorite.  Maybe not the type of fare someone like you is used to."

"Someone like me?  What does that mean, Alfie?" 

He half rolled his eyes at Lily.  "A rich girl.  That's what I mean." 

Her eyes gave a wordless response that said it all.  "A _rich_ girl?  Me?  You're kidding, right?"

"Lily, your father's a rich man.  I know he's flush...more than flush with the success he's had in business."

"Alfie, that's not my money.  I'm sure you know as much about my finances as I know about yours...because we paid to have someone check into all of that.  I get a check twice monthly from Mr. Walsh for exactly $30.00.  I have never gotten or asked for a single dime from my parents.  Their money is their money...not mine.  I make a budget and I don't buy a single thing that I don't need or can't afford.  I put aside a little to save or buy gifts, and a little more for charity.  I don't really socialize much.  I do all of my own cooking and I live a fairly spartan existence.  So what makes you say that I'm rich?"

"Love, you had to have grown up livin' high on the hog.  Especially if your father paid for you to go to a fancy college in New York City.  And I happen to know now that your family lives in a house bigger than this one."

"It certainly is a delight to be able to prove a man wrong," Lily smiled.  "Yes, my parents paid for my education.  And they do live in a house a bit larger than this one...God knows why.  But I have never lived in that house.  When I went to school, I lived in the womens' housing, then I was able to get my own room when I graduated...without any financial help from anyone.  I don't need anything more than one room and the few things in it.  And if I can just continue to earn so I have _just enough_ for the rest of my life, I'll be insanely happy."  Alfie gave her a look that let her know he wasn't buying it.

"Alfie, let me tell you exactly how I grew up.  We always had enough...even when we didn't.  We had a house that my father built, but it was not very big.  Three bedrooms; one for my parents that was very small, and two other very small rooms...one for the three girls and one for the two boys. There was a very small parlor and an equally small kitchen.  We were all taught by the Sisters...school was free of cost. Catholic children weren't welcomed in public schools.  My mother sewed, knitted, cooked and baked everything with my grandmothers and me.  Being the eldest, my poor sisters got my hand-me-downs.  But since I was out in the dirt and water, I was just as likely to get my brother's cast-offs.  That's why I have no problem wearing your union suit...it's not the first time I've worn one of these.

We lived pretty close by to the water. So there was fishing, and we'd dig for mussels, clams and oysters, and put out handmade nets or pots for crabs, eels and lobsters.  We got put to work at an early age...doing everything.  My brothers and I were taught how to hunt and we'd get rabbits, ducks, geese and a few other creatures. We skinned and gutted them, butchered them and dried and smoked some of the meat. We had chickens that were my job to tend to.  Everyone worked in a big garden that spanned our yard and my grandparents next door from early Spring to late Autumn.  We didn't have any fancy amusements; we made our own fun.  And we didn't have store bought toys or clothes.  Someone made it, grew it, built it, or we didn't have it at all.  Even with all we had to do, I always managed to do my work quickly so I could go with my father to job sites as often as possible.  So where do you get the idea that I grew up rich from?"

He had no retort.  "And it might surprise you to know that we three eldest had to cut and haul trees, chop wood, hand mill it in some cases, learn how to fix anything and everything, pump water, build fires and we had to do this to help both sets of grandparents and elderly neighbors.  So if you need someone to replace a pane of glass in your window, clean the flue of your chimney or do some canning or preserving, just call on me.  I can dig up your patio, level it and put down a new one for you...all with my bare hands.  Find me an actual rich girl who can do that."

"And you'll be pleased to know that I like Oxtail soup, too.  We American peasants ate it growing up because it was one of the only cuts of meat we could afford... _before_ my father was so successful."  Alfie stood there stirring, having found himself eating crow.  Lily just smiled, self-satisfied.  Now she was going to give him a dig.  "Do you have anything that needs painted?"

"No, Lily."

"Alfie, would you like for me to climb on the roof and put up some shingles?  Fix a leak?"

"No, Lily."

"If you're interested, I can go out back and dig up the soil, improve it and lay out the beds to grow some vegetables in the Spring.  Would you like me to do that?"

"You've made your point, love."

"Then that's that," she grinned.  "Good thing you didn't need anything knitted or sewn.  I'm an utter failure in that department."

Lily took away any of the extra dishes and silverware so that her place setting and Alfie's were identical.  "No need for all of this fancy stuff.  I don't think either of us care for any of this nonsense.  If it's good enough for you, then it's enough for me.  Two peasants and their Oxtail soup, right?"

He ladled out the soup, cut up a crusty loaf of bread and they sat for almost an hour talking, laughing and telling little stories about themselves and their pasts.  Lily was surprised at how favorably he talked about parts of his younger years, despite knowing a bit about the extreme hardships he and the family had faced. Alfie avoided those stories. At times she felt like she was getting the slightest of glimpses into who Alfie might have been if he didn't take the path of illegal behavior.  It didn't change her opinion of him.  To her, Alfie was Alfie, regardless of his background with the law...and she liked him. 

What she did find painful was to hear about Elsie's father and brother who had died during the war.  All unmarried, able-bodied Jewish men between the ages of nineteen and forty-five were recruited to enlist to fight in the Great War.  Alfie, his brother, James, many of the lads from their synagogue and neighborhood signed up right away.  Elsie's older brother, Baruch, had signed up while still only seventeen, without his parents' knowledge.  The Jewish lads were surprised to find him on the troop train and Alfie and James kept him by their sides constantly.  Alfie wrote to his aunt and uncle immediately, but they were in France before the letter had a chance to reach them.  Finding themselves quickly on the front lines, battle was almost constant and conditions were harsh. 

Baruch had left James' side one evening to go to the latrines when a missile struck, blowing the wooden lavatories to splinters.  Baruch was unhurt, except for a small piece of wood that lodged in his leg.  The doctors triaged him, putting Baruch to the end of the queue as he had no life-threatening injuries.  It was discovered that he was underage and was placed on a truck, then a train to be sent back home.  By the time he reached the sea, infection spread through his bloodstream and he was gone.  The family scrounged together whatever money they could for Elsie's father to meet up with his son, but when he arrived, the father was told that he was taking home the body of his boy.  The army reverently handled his body and a rabbinical student pledged to accompany them to London.  As the train rode through the night a disturbance on the track - a tractor from a nearby farm, stuck on the tracks - caused the train to derail.  Elsie's father, the rabbinical student and four other men were killed in the wreckage.

Lily reached for Alfie's arm across the table, "I'm so sorry to learn that, Alfie.  That's incredibly sad, knowing that her brother only wanted to serve his country and their dad only wanted to get his son back."  Alfie just spooned the soup into his mouth.  She could tell he felt some sense of responsibility, and he wasn't offering any further information so she didn't ask.  Bringing up the war was a subject that Lily did not want to broach. She had heard many stories about men who came back from Europe with terrible wounds, many to their minds, and unless Alfie was offering information, she would not risk upsetting him with questions.

They stood side by side at the sink, washing up the dishes and drying them...laughing and kissing.  Alfie thought, _Damnedest thing this...standing with this beauty. Havin' a laugh washing plates._ Before they could finish, the door knocker was being hammered on.  "Let me see who the fuck's got the balls to disturb us, love." 

 

Judah stood at the door with a man behind him on the pavement.  "Boss, got a lad here with a box you gotta sign for.  Only your signature will do." And he's driving me up a wall to get it.  Sorry to bother you, Alf."  Alfie could see that the man down the steps was a familiar face.  The messenger who had delivered the first part of information from Mr. Banks' office stood in front of him with his hat in hand and a box the size of a small chest at his feet.  Anxious as before to get Alfie's signature he yapped, "Good to see you again, Mr. Solomons.  Mr. Banks said you and you alone were to receive this.  He says to tell ya' that you'll want to dig into this in a big hurry."   Alfie scrawled his name on the delivery slip and pointed for Judah to bring the box to his study. The young man seemed like he wanted to be chatty, so Alfie gave him an unceremonious, "Be on your way!" and turned on his heel. 

Lily was sitting on the sofa and Judah, looking to get her attention loudly said, "Hello there, Miss Lily.  Warmed up, have we?"

"Yes, Judah.  Thank you for saving me from those imbeciles and for driving me here.  I'm sorry that I gave you a hard time."  He knew damned well she had saved herself, but if it would keep him out of hot water with Alfie, he wouldn't argue.  Judah could tell that she was all dried off and in a new sweater from what he could see.  He also wondered what kind of a woman would be sitting around Alfie's house and what business she had here. 

"All right.  You've seen enough.  Back to the bakery and keep both eyes on those gypsies...and the doors.  Italians, pikeys, Brummies...all manners of devils tryin' to haunt me these days," Alfie said gruffly. Judah said a quick good-bye and Lily thanked him again before he was on his way back to the distillery.

"Alfie, I'm curious, so I'm going to ask you a question.  Don't answer if it's none of my business. There was a man on the dock today...suit, light blue eyes, short hair and smoking non-stop.  Was that _the_ Thomas Shelby?  I saw the Shelby name on trucks nearby and the man supervising the barges called him Tom."

Alfie sighed, "It was, indeed...gypsy bastard.  Can't trust him, but to get my goods down the river a bit, I can trust him more than anyone in London.  It was that or risk leavin' it be and maybe Sabini blows it all sky high come Friday."  Lily nodded to show her curiosity was satisfied.  "But Lily, if you see him again, ignore the bastard.  That one's a stone cold piece o' work and I don't want him knowin' a damned thing about you. Yeah?"

_Pikeys.  Moffats.  Fires.  Buried fuckin' treasures. Fuck 'em.  
_

 

 _I'll want to dig into this in a big hurry the lad said?_ he thought.  _Could make more trouble than I'm interested in_ _havin_ _', getting mixed up with the_ _Moffats_ _, but..._   

Alfie knew that once he set his attention on this box, there was no tearing him away from it, and he had no intention of parting from his Lily.  He had to keep pulling his thoughts back from the bloody box that was beckoning to him to tear it open and dive in.  Somehow he managed to resist for long enough to get Lily a cup of tea.  They sat on the sofa near the fire and he did something foxy that he knew might work to get him some time away.  He put an arm around her and started to talk about the beautiful fire.  Like he did with Mara, he rubbed figure eights on her back under the housekeeper's cardigan and she became so relaxed that he saw her eyes start to blink sleepily.  "Put your head down, love," he encouraged her, placing a pillow on his lap.  She stretched out on the sofa with her head down and Alfie ran his fingers through her hair.  It was dry now, and more lustrous and beautiful than he'd ever seen it. His fingertips massaged her head lightly and within minutes she was asleep.  _Works as well on big girls as it does on little ones.  Innocence must be a beautiful thing,_ he thought.  Carefully he raised himself up from under her head and moved toward his study.

 

Alfie pulled a chair over to the excessively expensive burled oak desk and hoisted the heavy package onto the matching guest chair.  He pulled out a knife and slit the strings binding the box, then the brown paper it was wrapped in.  Once open, a letter from Banks sat on top of several thick stacks of paper and a bound report.   Alfie noticed a few photographs down deeper in the box.  First things first, he opened the letter. 

 _Dear Mr._ _Solomons_ _,_  

 _I write today hoping that this missive finds you in excellent health._  

 _As per our previous communication, herewith you will find the second portion of my investigation into the Moffat Family, their history and holdings._ _Sanford Mendelsohn, former employee of the elder Mr. Moffat and his brother has completed most thoroughly an inventory, based on memory, of items that were in the family's shop at the time it ceased to do business.  His recollection has been outstanding and I do hope that the written and illustrated information contained in this shipment are of value to you._  

 _Also enclosed is information on all members, living and deceased, of the Moffat family at the time that the business ceased to exist._  

 _My investigators were able to ascertain that thirty large oak barrels, sealed with tar and finished with beeswax were specially ordered by the elder Mr. Moffat four months before his operation closed its doors.  In addition, nine of those barrels were located empty in the root cellar of the Moffat family home in Hamburg, leaving twenty one unaccounted for._  

 _It is my professional opinion, based on communications with my people in and around Hamburg, that no further information of value is left to be discovered.  Should you obtain new information that I and my team may investigate, I am at your service._  

 _Faithfully,_  

 **_Charles Banks_ **  

 _Banks Private Investigations Ltd._  

  

Solomons removed each bundled pile from the box and placed them into stacks on his desk.  There had to be at least 300 pages, all tolled.  He placed the letter aside.  His instinct was to reach for the bound report first, but he couldn't help but peruse the inventory or the drawings of the items that former employee provided.  Alfie untied the simply illustrated inventory first after spying that the artwork had the type of metal and any gems listed next to each piece, along with a presumed value according to Mendelsohn's best recollection.  

Alfie leafed ferociously through the stack, stopping when his eyes fell upon the estimated value of £400 for a 18 karat gold Viennese Etrog box encrusted with fine jewels and pearls.  Such a box would hold an etrog fruit for the Sukkot celebration, a fairly unexceptional item.  Most people decorated a cloth bag for this purpose.  So this piece had undoubtedly been commissioned for an extremely important and wealthy Jew to be this ornate and valuable.  Alfie's balls actually started to tingle at the thought of this one item alone.  He flipped through page upon page of simpler items like Kiddush beakers and Spice Boxes, rings and brooches...most not terrifically valuable, but as a whole, the worth was of these items was enormous.  Disassembled and metals melted down, the lesser pieces were a bounty.  There were plenty of pages that illustrated far more ornate and exquisite pieces that were worth a king's ransom.  Works of art not crafted of precious metals and stones were noted, as well.    Solomons grabbed for the hand-written list of descriptions and values.  He sucked in a breath when he turned to the last page and saw the amount tallied in bold, black ink. SIXTY SIX THOUSAND, SIX HUNDRED and FIFTY FOUR bloody POUNDS!* 

"Holy fuckin' hell," Alfie said out loud.  He was unable to form a thought for a few moments. If the items were worth a quarter of that, Alfie would crawl to Hamburg on his hands and knees and dig it up with his own fingernails.  For a just a second the thought came to mind that this wasn't up for grabs.  But he'd surely be able to figure out at least one very effective plan for making it his own.  Fuck the Moffats.  The revelation had excited Solomons so much that he pounded the side of his fist on his desk several times. What he wouldn't give to have Zayda go over this list, but that simply wasn't an option.  His grandfather's expert knowledge in fine metals, gems and the artworks created with them would be a godsend, but to involve him would reveal Alfie's criminal enterprise...or at least his deception of the Moffats. So he rifled recklessly through the other papers in the piles to see if any information existed on the whereabouts of the barrels.  Even going through them one by one yielded no clues. 

 _Ah, shit..._   It may in fact mean that tomorrow's outing with Senya and Abraham was going to end up being much more important than he had imagined.

 _Aww...FUCK_.  He remembered that Lily was slumbering in the next room.  His Lily.  A week ago, when he was sure that angel would probably never be his, Alfie considered the thought of courting Senya...or maybe even more.  _You greedy fuckin' bastard!  What the bloody hell are ya' gonna do now?_ Alfie knew his own nature and he hadn't the will to resist the potential of vast riches promised by the Moffat family legacy.

He went back to the contents and found the photos after searching through the mess he'd made to find them.  There were four sepia tone prints and one out of focus black and white image...all of people.  The handwriting on the black and white shot of a family of five showed the names written in pencil on back.  _Adolphus and_ _Kiva Moffat_ , seated alongside three children, noted as _Abrahaim, Schlomo and Senja_.  _Funny how_ _ya_ _' change so much_ _from child to adult,_ he thought.  He had no photos of himself or his family from the old days.  They hadn't the money for such luxuries as a photograph. 

The other photos were of adults, Adolphus in three of the four sepia shots, along with his brother and what appeared to be rabbis and employees.  Nothing spectacular or informative from what he could see except for the one shot with the two elder Moffat brothers and two rabbis, photographed against a wooded backdrop with a tidy little cottage in the background.   _Fuck me_...c _ould this be a clue to the location of the barrels?_

 

It was settled.  Alfie Solomons would keep his engagement with Senya Moffat and her brother tomorrow.  He'd continue to tell Lily that it was just a matter of him wanting something from them and that was all.  What she didn't know wouldn't be of harm to her.  In any case, she was returning to New York at some point - wasn't she - and Senya wasn't going anywhere.  If the barrels of valuable items existed, he'd find out where and get it all.  The Moffats may not need to know.  He might have to part with some to keep the brothers quiet - maybe one barrel of the least valuable items - but Alfie planned on coming out with the lion's share.  For the kind of value listed, he could probably entertain the idea of Senya Moffat as Senya Solomons if it came down to it.  She could stay in the big, fancy house and he could continue living as he had, doing as he pleased.  Everyone gets what they want.

 

Solomons went over the drawings once more.  Then he looked back to the itemized list.  The values swirled in his brain.  This was the biggest piece of coin he had ever seen. He sat back in his chair, eyes closed and running his fingers through his hair, unable to believe the information that was sitting before him.  His timepiece told him that over two hours had passed.  Solomons moved into the parlor to find Lily sitting with a book on the sofa.  The girl hadn't bothered him once to fuss and have him pay her any attention. She turned when she heard him and her smile was radiant. 

_You'd give up a chance at her for some fuckin' baubles, mate?  You don't deserve her._

Lily held out her hand.  Without either saying a word they sat, Lily with her head on his shoulder.  She rubbed her fingers lightly over his knuckles, cut, bruised but no longer swollen.  "Alfie, would you like me to get something cool to put on them?" she asked.  He didn't know what the sensation in his head was, but realized quickly that he was almost in tears. _This girl don't want a fuckin' thing except just enough and she might just settle for you. And you're tossin' her away for metal and stones and paper.   Can't help myself, though._

"No, love. Let's see if your things are dry and I'll take you back home. Eh?"

"Sure.  And thank you for everything today, Alfie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> £67,654 in 1922 was the equivalent of £3,615,984 - or - $4,905,718 in today's money (2018). Taking into account that people did not live in a consumer culture in the 1920s, the actual value of the money would have been far greater than it is to us in 2018.
> 
> Thank you to Gänsefüßchen, ThreeMagpies, and Copgirl1964 for your kind comments. Funny how they fuel the writing...knowing that someone is reading this.


	51. Tea and lies at the Dorchester

The automobile pulled onto the Moffat's street and the young man hollered his words through the open doorway.  "He's coming! **Hurry up** , sister!"  Schlomo Moffat was acting like a crazed child hopped up on too many sweets as soon as he recognized Alfie Solomons' motor car.   _Fuckin' fool this one is,_ Alfie said to himself upon witnessing the spectacle the young man was making of himself. _  
_

Daniel was at the wheel this afternoon.  They had arrived in the Crossley, newly washed and waxed, promptly at 1:00.  Daniel opened Alfie's door and Solomons emerged looking like he'd just come out of a shop window.  He held the bouquet of white carnations that Daniel had picked up somewhere at his request.  The sound of his walking stick on the pavement resonated within the small building and he stopped at the front gate.  Abraham came out first with a friendly smile on his face.  "Mr. Solomons, good day to you.  I'm so glad to see you again."  _At least this one's got a bit of personality and manners._

"Yeah, nice, indeed," Solomons cordially replied.

"Sister...please come out and greet Mr. Solomons," he called inside.  Senya came through the front door.  To Alfie's surprise, she had a brand new look...something thoroughly modern and unlike any other woman he had seen in the Jewish quarter.  Senya's long chestnut hair had been cut into a trendy finger-wave bob that fell just below the ear and parted on the side.  The wider side of the coiffure fell slightly over her left eye, giving her a deliberately sultry look. She had powdered her face, added a wee bit of kohl to line her eyes and wore a hint of red lip stain.  Her affected demeanor was a give away when she tilted her head ever so slightly and extended a delicate hand to be taken in greeting by Alfie.  He played along, even placing a gentle kiss on the fingers.  "You look enchanting, Miss Moffat."  Her lips curled into a slow smile.  "Um..these are for you," he said as he handed over the flowers.

"Thank you."  She took the blooms without looking at or smelling them. "And please, Mr. Solomons, feel at liberty to call me Senya."  Alfie's gravelly voice replied, "Thank you.  I will indeed, Senya.  Now if you and your brother will step on in, we'll be off."  Abraham got in first, and Alfie offered Senya a hand before he joined them.

Daniel closed the door and wondered what had happened to his boss lately.  The workers had been talking in hushed tones about him.  He was so different these past few days; there was less screaming, intimidation, and overall, the boss seemed almost pleasant.  It appeared that he was messing around with not one, but two women far younger than himself. _Can't blame him, can I?_ But only this one was Jewish, and he did seem to be courting her properly so the other girl must be just another in a long line of loose women. _I_ _f Alfie's keepin' company with a Jewish woman, the man must be fixin' to settle down proper. About time he did.  Better for us blokes if he's gettin' fed and fucked regular like.  
_

Solomons rapped his walking stick on the frame between the driver and back seat, briskly commanding, "To the Promenade, Daniel.  Toot sweet!"  The car rumbled off and Alfie cast a smile between his two companions.  "If you're inclined, thought we'd take in a little outdoor jazz concert before heading to the Dorchester for afternoon tea.  All right by you, Senya?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Solomons," she grinned, trying to be seductive. 

"Right...right.  Hear they put on a good spread over there.  And may I say again, how very tasty your meal was, Senya. My lads and I enjoyed every morsel."

"My pleasure and I would be glad to cook for you any time, Mr. Solomons.  Everything I make is wonderful."  Her brother chimed in, "Yes, everything she makes is wonderful.  A very good cook."

"Yeah, well...I got me a housekeeper. Knows my preferences.  Does a nice brisket and a fine treacle tart.  Yeah...nice indeed." 

"Mr. Solomons, you haven't tasted heaven until you've tried my sister's treacle tart.  Best in the land.  By far. And she keeps strictly kosher.  My sister has the floors of our home so clean that you can eat off of them."  Aflie was getting disgusted already.  _Bloody idiot, sitting here spoutin' off about her like he's a walkin', talkin' advertisement.  Talkin' about eating off the floors.  Shut the hell up, mate._

"Mr. Solomons, wouldn't you say that Senya looks delightful with her new style?  Any man would be proud to have Senya on his arm.  And if you'll notice, she's made a new dress just for the occasion."  Alfie had noticed the dress, black brocade decorating a nude-colored shell beneath.  It gave the immediate impression that only the brocade was being worn.  He began to run his hand over his beard to mask his revulsion at the efforts they were taking to captivate him.  Five minutes into the ride and Solomons wanted to throw the two of them out the door while the car was still in motion.  He persisted because of the purpose of the engagement.

"Mate, you don't need to be sellin' me on your sister.  I can see she's a fine, lovely lookin' woman. A good Jewish woman, eh?"  Abraham nodded at him.   "All right then, take it easy and let's go have a nice day and see what turns out."  The young man nodded even more enthusiastically.  Senya batted her lashes at Alfie, never taking her eyes off of him.  She pressed a few small fingers to his sleeve - just like she had seen Dotty do - and spoke, "Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Solomons."  The vehicle hit a bump in the road, jostling its riders.  Senya took the opportunity to grab hold of Alfie's arm and giggle.  She received a forced, tight-lipped smile in return and kept her hand on his sleeve.

"Mr. Solomons, do you often attend jazz concerts?"  He hoped she didn't expect him to go on about any jazz bands, because Alfie didn't know a damned one.  "Nah, just tryin' it out for size.  Hear it's the latest craze.  Yourself?"

"Mr. Solomons, I listen to religious or klezmer music. Sometimes I listen to German folk music. But if it pleases you, I am happy to give it a chance. I try to stay with the traditional things like a good, observant Jewish woman should."  All Aflie heard was Senya yammering on about music he didn't give a damn about, and being a good Jew, followed by her brother repeating exactly what she had just said while bobbing his head like an idiot.

The automobile wound through busy streets filled with other motorists and flanked by people on foot out for a Sunday stroll.   He kept his eyes on the brother and sister in his vehicle, but caught glimpses of happy couples, families and friends out for the day.  It felt stifling to be trapped in the motor car with these two, suffering their chin wagging when everyone on the outside looked free and at ease.   _Eye on the prize, Alfie old boy. Eye on the prize._

"Mr. Solomons, may I say that this is a very impressive automobile!" Abraham exclaimed.  "Very nice, indeed."  "Yes, very nice, Mr. Solomons," Senya added.   Her brother continued, "It must have cost a lot of money.  And I see you employ a driver. That is costly.  You must be doing very well at the bakery.  Did you know that we came to visit one morning?  Senya, Schlomo and myself.  Your cousin's husband, Ollie wouldn't admit us, but perhaps one day soon we can come again and see your operation.  Did you know that Senya is a wonderful baker?  Finest baker in all of London.  And Mr. Solomons, did you know that...."  Abraham was yapping away, a mile a minute, and Alfie's patience - which he was not known for - was growing thin.

_Mr. Solomons this, Mr.  Solomons that.... Fuckin' hell, this is gonna be a long day!_

 

Still ten minutes from the promenade, Alfie clapped his hands loudly.  "Tell me about your life in Hamburg, why don't ya', Senya."  Hoping she'd talk of their family business, instead he was subjected to ten long minutes about the sights of the city and every bloody person the two had ever met there.  It was a relief to reach the promenade and stretch his legs and breathe air that the words of the Moffats had not yet contaminated. 

"Right here..." he pointed his stick, "...there's the bandstand.  King Oliver's Creole Jazz Band's their name.  Supposed to be very good.  From New Orleans...in America.  Louisiana.  Ya' know they got enormous, prehistoric reptiles there...alligators, they're called.  Dinosaurs, they are.  Bite ya' in two..."

Senya chimed in, "Speaking of America, Mr. Solomons.  Have you spoken to that woman, Lily lately?" 

 _You ain't good enough to have her name in your mouth,_ Alfie lamented inwardly.  "No, I haven't.  Just do business with the woman  She's no concern of mine."

"But Mr. Solomons, I find her to be an excellent judge of character and hold her opinions in very high regard.  I think that she is very...what is the word?  Insightful...that's the word.  Insightful, intelligent and wise.  I would trust her opinion if I were doing business with her," Senya advised.

"Would ya', now?" Alfie asked, looking at Senya with suspicion.  He recalled everything that Tenzy had told him Senya had asked Lily to do while they stood in the front garden of the house on his mum's street.  And he remembered every last word she had uttered about him as he stood on the side of the building at the tea party in Elsie's back garden.  It was time to play a little with Senya.

"Miss Moffat.  I can't imagine why a nice Jewish woman like yourself would have much to do with gentiles.  Hell, I only bother with her because it's money in my pocket.  We Jews can't go around trustin' gentiles...under any conditions.  Best keep yourself and your counsel to other Jews.  Gentiles...they live by a whole other set of rules than we do.  Trust the Jewish laws and do what you think is right.  Let the gentiles do whatever it is they do."  Alfie knew that maybe he'd taken it too far, but he hoped his words would get Senya to stop pestering Lily to help her nab a quick engagement.

"Take yourselves a seat..right here," Alfie pointed with his stick to the chairs closest to the band shell.  Daniel had just ejected four concert goers from the prime seats. "Performance starts in five minutes.  I'll buy you something afterwards and we'll take it from there...yeah?  See where the day takes us."  Solomons turned his head toward the stage but his peripheral vision spied Senya and Abraham sharing pleased smiles.

The performance was a tremendous hit with the large crowd that had assembled.  After two encores, the trio of Jews rose and took a stroll toward the Davenport Hotel.  "Said I'd buy you somethin', didn't I?  You ready?" Alfie asked Senya.  "Oh, yes, Mr. Solomons.  Shall we go in?"  She pointed to a stand of rings in the window, "These are very nice..."  They stood in front of a jewelry shop that Alfie had purposely slowed down in front of.

"Now what would you want in here?"  Senya was moving toward the door before Alfie has his sentence finished.  "I meant I'd buy ya' tea.  Wasn't that what I said in the car?  Lovely spread at the Davenport and all."

Red faced, Senya turned around.  "I am sorry.  This is my mistake.  I didn't understand your meaning," she said with disappointment. 

"Yes, Mr. Solomons.  She didn't understand what you meant. We are still getting accustomed to the English language," the brother explained.

_Like a fuckin' parrot, this one is._

 

At the swanky hotel, a fine tea was brought to the table as they nestled into the thickly upholstered chairs.  This was truly a high class establishment.  Fine bone china sat before each place and a matching teapot was put in front of them.  The room was filled with large, impressive floral arrangements and the individual tables had a simple sterling bowl filled with pink and white roses.  Alfie thought that right now Lily was back in her room with a similar arrangement that he had sent for her. 

_My Lily don't chew my ear off with nonsense like these two.  That angel says more without words than these dolts could jam into a full day talkin' non-stop._

A waiter pulled Alfie away from his thoughts when he presented a round tray that held four loaf cakes, a large plate of scones of several varieties, as well as fancy butters, clotted cream and jams.  Another lad brought a three-tiered tray of tea sandwiches, French pastries and biscuits. Before the waiter left, Alfie ordered a bottle of champagne and Senya's face lit up.  _Could this be to mark a big question...and a celebration?,_ she thought.

"Now tell me about your family.  Sad news that your parents are deceased. I'd like to know more about 'em so I know what kind of a background you come from. Eh?"

"What would you like to know, Mr. Solomons?" Abraham queried.

"Mate, ya' ain't found yourself at a loss for words yet today, so tell me about your family when you was back in the Fatherland."

"Well, Mr. Solomons, we come from a respectable merchant family.  For three generations, the Moffats have dealt in high quality Jewish articles, Torah scrolls, religious items, jewelry and works of art.  The business was always very prosperous...until after the war started.  It was a very bad time to be a Jew in Germany...even for children.  Political and personal tensions ran high and it affected our daily lives and our family's business.  People had barely enough to live on, let alone spend on religious articles and luxuries.  Business suffered, but my father was shrewd.  His was the only Jewish religious articles shop in Hamburg.  He selected a prime location that would ensure its viability when he constructed the shop."

 _There!  Right there, mate.  You just let out a great big lie.  But go on...dig your hole deeper,_  Alfie scrutinized.

"There were wealthy Jews who still had money to part with in and around Hamburg.  And there were people in a panic who saw gold as a fool-proof currency when paper and coins were tenuous.  But after the Great War and the signing of the Treaty of Versailles, men who we believed to be from the government took advantage of the weak position of Jews who were already very much oppressed.  Our family business and other Jews had no security against hordes and robbers...or the municipal officials.  Even our gentile neighbors who we lived alongside in peace had turned on we Jews. Talk that the government would confiscate the assets of Jewish families and businesses to pay reparations to France and Great Britain spread. What was our family to do?  Our father and his workers stored the shop's inventory in barrels and buried them in the Sachsenwald, a forest in our town."

Senya moaned, "If only we had the money to go back and retrieve what is rightfully ours."  She lifted a finger to dab a tear from her eye.  "But we are just poor, displaced people with little to live on.  So far from home...just like your family once was, Mr. Solomons.  Unless something extraordinary happens, I fear that our family's fortune will lay buried inside that forest and never be found...or someone will find it and make off with what belongs to us."

_Not a fuckin' word of sentiment or a kind mention of a mum or dad.  More like a history lesson, ain't it?  Somethin's very much awry with these two and their story.  The father didn't build the shop. For three generations it's been in the same spot.  Got photos to prove it.  What are these two playin' at?_

Abraham spoke up, "Mr. Solomons, you are obviously a fine businessman with a sharp mind.  If you can think of a way that we can find the money to help us get back to Hamburg and retrieve what is rightfully ours, the three of us would be very grateful.  We have wracked our brains and cannot come up with a good solution.  Perhaps a man as smart and wise as you can see a way for this to happen...because we certainly cannot.  We are just simple people."

_Good job puckerin' up those lips and pointing 'em at my arse cheeks, boy.  I ain't fallin' for it.  But I'll give ya' a solution, all right.  Just let me think up somethin' good._

"Abraham, I can see you're a fine lad and proud.  Now I know you're not askin' for any handouts, but let me think on your problem and get back to ya'.  I'm sure we can figure out a way to get you what you want so you can get what's comin' to you."  Alfie didn't think it would be this easy.  Abraham's hand shot over the table and grabbed Alfie's, shaking it vigorously.  Senya was beaming.  "Now let's break into this champagne.  Maybe it'll be the first of many  bottles we share together."

 

"Dammit, Daniel.   Did ya' think those two were ever going to shut the fuck up?"

"They sure could talk, Alfie.  Hope you don't mind if I say it looked like the brother was butterin' you up...maybe lookin' for a brother-in-law?"

"Bite your tongue, mate.  I'll climb Saint James' Tower and throw myself off before I'd get tangled up with that family."  Alfie reclined; his mind was aching from a torturous afternoon.   He hadn't the energy or will to begin thinking on a strategy to get to the barrels in Hamburg.  It was too taxing to even consider that he would have to spend another minute confined in a space with Senya and either of her brothers.  The girl Alfie could put up with, but both brothers were going to drive him into a lunatic asylum if he had to spend more than ten seconds with either of them. 

Alfie sorely needed to rest his mind.  He needed a stiff drink.  And he desperately needed the cure to anything that bothered him... _my Lily._ He hadn't a clue how a woman had come to mean so much to him.   _Never needed to keep any woman around before.  You're slippin', Solomons._

 

"Yeah, hello.  I need to speak to Miss Wynne right away."

"Sir, I'll put you through to her suite directly," the receptionist answered. 

When Lily answered, she could detect the exhaustion in Alfie's voice.  "Got a telephone right in your room now, don't ya'?  Very fancy if you ask me.  What are you doin', love?"

"Hello, Alfie!"  He could hear Lily's smile right over the telephone wires.   "Yes, they installed the phone this morning.  As for what I'm doing, I'm just trying to start a budget for this project; just an outline at this point."

"You don't waste a single minute, do ya'?"

"Time is money.  Plus, you waste time, and you can never get it back...so I try not to let it slip away from me."

A deep, forlorn sigh came over the line, "Is McGuiness back from his debauchery yet?" 

"Alfie Solomons, you certainly have a flair for the dramatic these days.  And no, he isn't back.  Do you need to speak to him?"

"No, love.  I'd like to speak to only you.  Will you drag yourself away from your budget there and come get some dinner with me?  I'll come to you so your colossus don't get miffed if you ain't there when he returns from doin' God knows what to God knows who.  He's a fornicator, ya' know that, right?"

"Good for him.  He deserves some happiness.   And it's only five after four.  You can come here or maybe we can go out...Bloom's?  I can leave Mack a note.  He won't be thrilled, but he'll get over it."

"Love, if you give me thirty minutes to get to you, I will _carry you_ to Bloom's on my back. Yeah?"

"Thanks for the offer, but let's drive.  I'll see you in thirty minutes, Alfie."

Lily left a note for Mack saying that because of the commotion and noise that the telephone installers were making, she was going out to work on the details of the project in peace.  Later she could tell him who she was with, and hope that whatever fast thinking and faster talking she came up with would be sufficient.  Lily never lied and she despised people who made a habit of it.  But the alternative was Mack's outrage and anger, so she just hoped that she could pull it off until she could think of something that wouldn't find her tied to a chair awaiting a transatlantic voyage home.


	52. Strange, but good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are hearing Alfie's accent and Lily's New York/American accent when their dialogue appears. A new character shows up in this chapter. Please "hear" her rich, animated Caribbean accent, as well. It will be the success or failure of her dialogue. And when music comes into the chapter, I envisioned Sia's Cheap Thrills instrumentals.
> 
> The chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I hope you find a few laughs in it.

Alfie pulled up to the curb outside the Verlaque House.  Lily flew out of the hotel, and before he could get out of the door to open hers, she had practically jumped into the seat beside him with a bounce as she landed.  " _Hello, Alfie!!!_ "

Lily noticed a weariness in his face.  She thought he looked drained; she was sure of it when he sighed and paused before speaking.  "Lily, I ain't going to kiss you out in front of this place just in case anyone with a big mouth is watchin'.  But when I get you around the corner, _I am going to_ slam on the brakes and give you a kiss you'll never forget...that I am." Lily laughed.

"Well, that sounds like a mighty tall order.  I hope you're able to deliver the goods, Mr. Solomons."

"Lily, _whatever_ you do today, **do not** call me Mr. Solomons...or my head'll burst."  He was still revolted to recall the time frittered away with the Moffats earlier, where a seemingly sound move turned out to be the mental equivalent of the piles.

No one could say that Alfie Solomons didn't have restraint when he put his mind to it.  He made it two full streets away from the hotel before he engaged the brake in the middle of traffic, wrapped his arms around Lily's middle, roughly yanked her up out of her seat against him, and pressed his lips to hers.  It was difficult to pull off a truly passionate kiss when the girl you're puckering up to can't stop laughing as you do it.  Her arms were pinned between their bodies as Lily giggled, "Alfie, you're crazy."  She was beaming at him and he laughed, "So I've been told, love.  Now be quiet and kiss me."

It crossed her mind again that how on earth could this be the same man who was described as _terrible_ , _fearsome_ and _dangerous_.  

Motorists were honking their horns as Solomons blocked the flow of traffic.  Passersby were gawking at them as they kissed amorously, seeing the young woman drawn tight against the driver in his zealous embrace.  Some gave them rotten looks, but two men crossing in front of the automobile cheered them on while their friend whistled his approval loudly.  A driver two vehicles behind Alfie's had his arm out the window, shaking an angry fist and yelling at them.  The motorist received a very loud, "Fuck off!"

"Lily, I'm shocked to hear you usin' such dirty language...a nice girl like you.  You must've fallen in with the wrong crowd lately."

"It's surprising, isn't it?"  She laughed hysterically, burying her face in the crook of Solomons' neck.  He felt the tremendous stress of the afternoon leave his body.  Then he threw up the fingers out the window at those honking and got the automobile moving again.  "You hungry, Lily?

"A little.  Why?"  

"I got an idea.  Care to take a little walk around someplace different?"

"Where's that, Alfie?"

"I'm going to take you to the part of London what caters to the people from the West Indies.  I decided to find a new merchant for my sugar cane and molasses and you're going to help me...since you seem to know so much on the subject. Eh?"

This idea excited Lily.  _Finally something new to do in London._   "All right. That sounds interesting."

London was so much larger and more spread out than the island of Manhattan, officially listed as New York County. People called it New York City, but forgot that there were four other counties not connected to it; all less populated and not nearly as central for commerce and living.  On Manhattan island you were always a stone's throw from one ethnic group to another, and the borders blurred in many cases.  London was more precise with defined borders between one neighborhood and the others.  It's long history accounted for its size and ability to segment groups.  Immigrants moved into London in waves measured by political or historical events, whereas people from all over the globe flooded into New York City at the same time, and their port of entry filtered them directly onto the island known by its ancient Lenape Indian name, Manhattan.

The Crossley drove through narrow, winding streets by the banks of the Thames.  People of many rich brown skin tones populated the area and their form of attire was just as varied.  Most people wore clothing made of vibrant colors and intricate patterns.  Beautiful women of all shapes and sizes sported amazing hair styles and some wore impressive cloth headdresses.  The clothing that some of the men wore would be unrecognizable in any other part of the city.  It was clear that none of these people were wealthy, but they certainly weren't drab.

Despite the autumn chill, most commerce appeared to take place outdoors at stalls or simple tabletop booths.  Dried fish and exotic fruits, vegetables, herbs, roots and spices were on display everywhere by busy merchants.  And the tempting aroma of prepared foods offered for sale filled the air while the sound of percussion instruments drifted through the streets. This was so much better than a meal at Bloom's.

Alfie pulled the vehicle into a private driveway and exchanged friendly words with an older Caribbean man who seemed to know him well.  They shook hands and parted before Alfie offered Lily his arm.  Some of the people on the street appeared to know Alfie and gave him warm greetings and nods.  But none of them seemed at all intimidated or bothered by Solomons' presence.

"So this is it, Lily.  Quite different from most parts of London, eh?" She was too busy taking in all of the sights, smells and sounds to answer more than a "yes."  "Over here. There's the person I want to talk to."  He led her over to a thatched roof shack - more of a lean-to - that was tucked between two brick buildings.   A full-figured middle aged woman wearing a green headwrap and matching garment greeted them with a huge smile that revealed a big space between her gleaming front teeth. A hand-rolled cigar jutted from the side of her mouth, locked between her teeth. The woman's eyes were filled with friendly delight when she saw Alfie.

"Lord Jesus!  Mr. Alfie as me live and breathe."  She pulled Alfie into a dramatic embrace, patting his back wildly, then moved back to look him over.  "And who ya' got wit' ya', Mr. Alfie?  Me don't be seein' ya' with no ladies here before.  Did ya' go and get yourself a little wife and leave me broken hearted?"  The woman laughed, looking between Lily and Alfie. Her thick Caribbean accent made her seem like something out of an adventure novel with a larger-than-life female lead.

"Hello, Mercedez!  Let me introduce you to the lovely Lily.  She came to visit you all the way from New York City."  Solomons' jewelry festooned hand motioned toward his companion and Mercedez looked Lily over two or three times.

"Mr. Alfie, she's a pretty one."  The woman locked her hands low under Lily's waist. "Nice strong hips ta birth ya' plenty o' rambunctious baby boys...just like their daddy."  Lily's eyes shot open in shock. 

"Oh....no...you have the _wrong idea_ ," Lily's hands were waving to emphasize her statement, "...we're not married!" 

Mercedez laughed with wild abandon to see Lily's expression.  "Dear Jesus, girl, don't be lookin' so terrified.  Dem's only words me sayin'.  Now come in, ya' two." 

Lily was apprehensive to enter the little shack, frightened to think of what might come out of the woman's mouth next.

"Yeah, well, Mercedez, let's not shock my Lily here.  She just met you, and you're a character.  Let her get used to you before you scare her and she goes runnin' halfway back across London. I'm too old to be runnin' after her."  The woman let out another deep laugh and whacked Solomons in the chest with an open hand. 

Lily gave a hard yank on Alfie's coat sleeve, pulling him close as she whispered a low reprimand, "Stop saying you're old!" 

"So ya' lookin' for some fine sugar cane and deep, dark molasses Wilfred tells me."

"Yeah, I am.  Gotta get shot of the cheat who I been dealin' with.  And God drops my Lily right into old Alfie's lap, he does.  She knows everything there is to know about sugar cane, molasses and rum, don't she."  He looked into Lily's face as if they were the only two people for miles around, then ran his thumb over her cheek.  "Beautiful and smart." 

Lily was embarrassed and yipped, "Alfie!"

"Oh dear Jesus, don't be shy, child!  Let the man shower a little praise on ya'. Clear ta see dat Mr. Alfie's sweet on ya'.  Ya' got him by the heart..."  the woman cupped her hand and moved it to clasp her crotch, "...and ya' got him by the cob, too.  Me can see it."  She laughed exuberantly as her head flew back. 

Lily's eyes widened again as her face turned red. She looked quickly to Alfie, then moved behind him, grabbed onto his coat and pressed her forehead into his back. He could feel Lily shaking her head against him. This wasn't the kind of talk Lily was used to hearing from strangers, especially not a woman.  Alfie grinned, enjoying that Lily felt safeguarded hiding behind him...the girl that could protect herself reached out to him for protection now.  It didn't matter that it was only against words that embarrassed her.  He found it surprisingly refreshing to have a woman who was wholesome and respectable, nothing like the tarts at the pubs who'd offer themselves to men willingly after only a few drinks.

"All right, Mercedez.  Enough of that nonsense.  Let's get down to business."  Lily stood perfectly still next to Alfie now, her heart still pounding and hoping for no more scandalous comments.

Mercedez disappeared behind a curtain and emerged with four bundles of sugar cane under one arm and three small jugs of molasses cradled in the other.  A young man followed her with a stand-mounted cane pressing machine.  She dropped the bundles onto the table top and reached for a stack of small white plates on a shelf.  The chocolate-skinned woman pulled across the flap of her voluminous skirt and produced a machete.

"Here's what ya' lookin' for, Mr. Alfie.  Wilfred said ya'd be wantin' ta give it a try." 

Alfie gestured for Lily to move closer and take the lead.  "Lily's going to check on all this.  I trust her judgement." 

"Mr. Alfie, sugar cane or molasses first?"  He nodded to Lily to make the call. 

"Mercedez, may we try the molasses first, please?"  The woman uncorked the first bottle of molasses.  She handed it to Alfie who sniffed around the opening.  He handed it back. Mercedez drizzled a small measure onto a plate, swirling it to show its color and viscosity.  Solomons dipped a finger into it and took a taste, then handed the plate to Lily.  She put her pinky finger into the thick liquid and ran it over the tip of her tongue.  She held her tongue there, jutting out from under her front teeth, breathing in several times.  They watched as she closed her lips and rolled the molasses around in her mouth with her eyes shut.  It helped her to block out any distractions. Lily formed her lips into a small "o" and placed the tip of her tongue on the top lip, breathing in several times to capture the nuances of the flavor profile. 

"May I please have a glass of water," she requested.  Mercedez called for the young man to fetch a jug of water.  When he returned, Lily rinsed her mouth and spit out onto the road. "Sorry, please excuse me."  She repeated the process with the molasses from the other two jugs.

When she was done, Alfie looked at her and his eyes solicited her review.  Lily tapped the nail of her index finger on the table in front of the middle jug.  "This one is perfect for the medium rum, Alfie."  She moved to the first jug and tapped again, "...this for the light or the medium," and again, tapped in front of the third jug, "...and this one for the dark.  This blackstrap molasses has a wonderful range. These are all very high quality.  But please let me suggest again that you distill a batch with citrus peel and spices, then add honey when it's done.  I think you'll have a great result and it will sell very well.  You'd be offering something that no one else has."

"Ooh, Mr. Alfie, ya' got y'self a sharp one here.  Me hope she uses that mouth on ya' as good as she uses it on the molasses." 

Lily's hands flew up to cover her mouth that had dropped open in shock, "Alfie, this is insufferable.  I'm going to wait outside." 

Before she could take a second step, Alfie had her by the arm.  "Lily, Mercedez is just havin' a bit of fun with you.  I need you.  Just stay and try the sugar cane, then we'll go.  Will you do that?"

Lily leaned in and whispered, "You don't need me.  You can do this on your own.  I won't be spoken about like this.  But I will stay...for you." 

Mercedez chimed in, "Miss Lily, if me ruffled yer feathers, me certainly do apologize.  Wouldn't want ta be insultin' Mr. Alfie or anyone he bring here.  Stay.  Come see what me have for ya' next."  Alfie rested his hand on the back of Lily's neck and gave a few gentle squeezes. 

They turned their attention to the sugar cane.  Each bundle was marked with a tag listing the country of origin:  Jamaica, Cuba, Barbados and Saint Croix.   Mercedez handed the machete to Alfie who moved Lily forward.  She took the huge knife from him, and seeing the scarring on the table top, figured it was fine to use it to cut on.  She took her sketchbook from her bag, removed a page then put it back into her purse very quickly.  Alfie recalled how she practically dove for the little book when Mara handled it the day they drew the picture of the newt.  He wondered what she had in that little book that she didn't want seen.

Lily wrote each of the four countries' names on the corners of the page then set to cutting the cane and dabbing the liquid from the end of each stalk on the corresponding corner.  "How scientific do you want this to be?" she asked Solomons. 

"Just give me your opinion on what's best, love."  Lily peeled the sheath off of a stalk from each batch and pressed the juice into the glasses that Mercedez had provided.  The pressing machine had handles on both sides and was strenuous to operate, but Lily worked it without much effort.  "You'll want to remove the sheath before pressing otherwise you'll end up with a bitter result.  Most people don't, but it does make a difference." 

"Mr. Alfie, ya' got y'self mighty strong woman there.  Takes a good strappin' lad or two weaker ones ta work da' crank of dat machine."  Lily finished pressing all of the cane into glasses and took a tiny amount of the first sample, savoring it like it was a fine wine. 

She passed the glass to Alfie, "Here, taste this."  He did.  "Now rinse and try this one."  He tasted a bit of the second.  "What do you think?"

He pointed to the first glass, "That one's less sweet."  She nodded.  "Now taste these two...and take note of any mineral taste or acidity," Lily said, passing the other two glasses over after trying them herself.  "Which one do you like best?"  Alfie thought on it, taking another sip from the third glass.  He pointed to the second sample of cane juice, "That one there."  Lily nodded her confirmation.  "And look, Alfie..," she raised the paper up close to the light, "very tiny sugar crystals are already starting to form on the page, and the juice hasn't been heated.  I say the Barbados sugar cane is going to be best."  Alfie had a proud smile as he agreed.  Lily was not only brainy, she was his brainy girl.

"Mr. Alfie, ya' got a smart lady here.  And Miss Lily, if me said somethin' ta upset ya', me do regret it.  Wouldn't want Mr. Alfie's friend ta walk away mad."  Lily told the woman that all was forgotten.  "But Miss Lily, if ya' as smart as ya' seem,..." the woman started to laugh, "...you'll be climbin' dat man's pole before he gets away from ya'."  Lily glared at Alfie and stormed out.  

"Mercedez, you're gonna get me in hot water. Lily ain't no hussy.  Shame on you."  He gave her a little laugh, "You tell Wilfred I'll take the Barbados cane startin' on Wednesday, along with a shipment of molasses. He already knows what quantity I need.  And have him pay me a visit at my distillery very soon."  Solomons hurried to catch up to Lily.

 

Alfie found Lily sitting up on the seawall two or three doors down. He couldn't figure out how she had gotten herself up there. Her eyes narrowed when they met his. "That was a bit too much, Alfie."  She jumped down off of the high wall and took Alfie's arm.  "I am never going back there...ever." 

Solomons shook his head and chuckled, replying, " _Dem's only words, Lily_ ,"  to which he received a playful punch in the arm and a laugh.

They walked along the cobblestone road, Alfie's stick connecting to the ground with every stride.  It was almost an accompaniment to the sounds of the Caribbean drums that grew louder as they moved on.  The embankment was dotted with sellers offering their wares.  A fish monger beckoned them over, but they walked on.  A woman selling multi-colored, fanciful fabrics called to them.  A man with a table covered in trinkets, junk and knick-knacks looked hopefully toward each passerby.  As their walk extended, the shops became nicer...more upscale.  The music was closer and a small neighborhood square came into sight.  Musicians playing kettle drums, and others banging out West Indian rhythms on djembe, bougarabou and bamboula drums performed beside a group of six female dancers.  Their moves were dramatic and although they wore small shift-like tops, the garments they wore below were long and flowing. 

Small tables lined the square and food and beverages were being sold from a tavern.  "Alfie, would you like to sit down and watch for a while?"

"Nah, not yet.  Walk with me. Come on, right this way..."  Their path led past the square to a lane where lovely little shops were doing a brisk business.  Restaurants become a bit more formal in this part of the neighborhood.  Lily was just content to be walking arm in arm with Alfie without having to worry if Mack or someone else was going to pop up.  She nestled in as close to him as possible as they strolled.  She was lost in her mind as she took in everything along the way.  It was such an interesting area and it flooded the senses.  This was a really enjoyable evening...save for Mercedez's outrageous comments.

Alfie's deep voice broke her distraction.  "Lily, I'd like to get you something.  What would you like?  Anything you want."  They were standing in front of a lovely little shop that sold keepsakes and jewelry, fine crystal and expensive ladies furnishings.

He was surprised when Lily answered, "How about a coffee.  I'd really like that, thank you, Alfie."   

 _Coffee_ , he thought, _really?  That ain't what Senya would've answered if she were standing in front of this swanky shop._ "No, Lily. I want to get you a gift...a present.  Look here in this shop."  Lily turned around and her eyes made a very quick sweep of the windows.  Alfie was sure that no one could have set their eyes on a single item that quickly.  Then she turned back to Alfie.

"I appreciate the thought, but there really isn't anything I want or need.  The sentiment means a lot to me though," and she smiled sweetly at him.  "But I really would like to sit and have a coffee with you."

He narrowed his gaze, almost suspiciously and spoke, "You mean to say that there's not a single in that shop you'd like?  Come on, let's go take a look."  Lily looked at Alfie considering something.  He could tell she was being bashful about saying what she wanted.

"Alfie, if you really want to get me a present, I saw something I'd like on the walk here.  If it's still there when we walk back, I'll be glad to accept it."  That satisfied Alfie, though he hadn't noticed her look at anything in a shop on the walk over.

"Can we sit and watch the drummers and get something to drink over at that tavern?" she asked, pointing to the establishment across the square. 

"Ain't there too much noise for you, love?"

"No, not at all.  Don't you think it's interesting to watch and hear, taste and smell what other cultures have to offer?" 

"Not particularly, but if you want to sit, we'll sit."  They found a little table and a man from the tavern took their order, bringing Lily her coffee and a whiskey for Alfie.  They shared a warm spicy chicken stew from an Island recipe, served aside rice with soft flatbread studded with aromatic vegetables, and fried plantains.  Alfie had been reluctant to try anything until Lily coaxed him by putting it up to his mouth on her fork.  He was difficult and seemed to refuse any more until she wrapped some of the rice and stew in a small piece of the bread, folded over.  He bit her fingers lightly as she put the food into his mouth.  And then somehow he was interested in having more.  He so enjoyed it that he sopped up the liquid left in the bowl with the last of the flatbread. Lily looked on, grinning at this nutty man who refused the food not ten minutes ago. 

The musicians took a short break and Alfie ordered another whiskey and a gin for Lily.  "I've had my fill of music for today, I think."  

"Don't you like these performers?"  

Alfie sighed, "Second time I've sat through music today, love."  Then Lily remembered that he was out with Senya and her brother earlier.

"Really?  What type of music did you hear earlier?"  She wasn't about to ask  any questions related to whatever business he had with the Moffats. 

"Some jazz quartet...King Oscar's something or other."

"King Oscar's Creole Jazz Band, Alfie?  Really?  They're great!"  He was a bit surprised that she reacted so enthusiastically to the name.  "Oh, Alfie, I went uptown alone one night to see them at a club in New York City.  They were wonderful!  Did their pianist also sing...and play the trumpet?"  Alfie confirmed that he had.  "He's fantastic...Louis Armstrong.  I think he'll make it big one day; that man has talent!  Are they playing in London again soon?"

"Nah, said it was their last show.  Said they were shippin' off to Paris for a month." 

Lily looked disappointed.  "Too bad. I would have given anything to see them play again.  Oh well...I've seen them once and I can go out and buy their record, so that will have to do.  But I'll keep an eye out to see if they come back to London and then I can get myself a ticket."   _My sweet Lily, I would've given a million pounds to be there with you instead of those Moffats._

Lily moved her chair a bit closer so that she could reach out and rest her hand on Alfie's.

Before she did, he reached a hand inside his coat and produced a large envelope.  "Ah...forgot to mention, Lily...here's your foundation papers signed.  And you'll be pleased to know that on Thursday morning, before you leave for the country, you'll be needed at the lawyer's office because you will officially be the owner of all them buildings I took you to see.  Negotiated you a sweet deal...£21,150 for all forty-seven of those buildings.  No hold outs among the landlords, of course.  And I got my buildings by the docks and the little shacks by the wharf.  So we're in business."  He broke out into a satisfied smile.

Lily threw her arms around Alfie's neck and hugged him.  "Oh, Alfie, I can't begin to tell you how relieved I am.  Does Elsie know?  Oh...it doesn't matter.  Thank you, thank you!!  Now we can start to get the ball rolling so we can start helping people."

The musicians returned from their break and the steel drummers started the set.  Soon after the djembe drummers added a layer to the piece.  One of the female performers joined the musicians and sang a sultry, rhythmic song in her native dialect.  Two men playing the bamboula drums added another higher tone, contributing a sensual dimension to the tune. 

Lily was enjoying the show.  She kept her eyes on all of the performers, looking over to smile at Alfie every minute or so, but his eyes never left Lily. 

Alfie noticed her respond to the music, first moving her shoulders in smooth wave-like motions, followed by her head bobbing along to the tempo of the tune.  _Ah, Lily, you look damn fine to me._ The dancers jumped into the square and leapt around, swinging their limbs sensuously. Lily's shoulders swayed back and forth with a bit more movement, but still very much reserved.  Alfie noticed that her movements soon took over the rest of her body.  _Ohh...Lily._ She turned a sweet, appreciative smile to Alfie, then back to the show.  He realized that she had no idea that she was moving the way she was.  His eyes swept down as the muscles in the lower half of her body were taken over by the rhythm.   _That'd be damn fine if she was movin' like that on top of me instead of the chair._ It hit him that they were out in public and he scanned the nearby crowd looking for any lechers who might be eyeballing his girl.  _If any dirty fuckin' perverts are lookin' at my Lily, I'll knock their teeth down their throat._

"LILY!"  She jerked around to see why Alfie had called her name so loudly.

"What?" she yelped, thinking something was wrong.   

 _Bloody hell, girl, you ain't got no idea what you're doin', do you?_ "I think you're _likin'_ this music a bit too much."  Alfie's eyes rolled up and down from her head to her torso and back.  "You're ridin' that chair like..."

"Like what Alfie?"  It hit her what was Solomons was talking about, and she didn't like the implication that was about to come out of his mouth.  

"There's men all around here Lily, and I don't want any of 'em lookin' at you...not like _...that_."

"What...enjoying the music?  **_Sor-ry!_** ," she said sarcastically, "I never imagined that  _you'd_ think I'd be putting on a burlesque show in the middle of the street."  Jeez.... This neighborhood has people's mind in the gutter!"   Alfie saw it coming back.... _the face_.  It came and went quickly and Lily smirked at him.  "Do you really think that I would disrespect you...or myself by doing something like you're suggesting...out in public?"

"Aww...Lily, I know you wouldn't, but men are animals, yeah?  And I don't want any of these animals runnin' their eyeballs all over you.  I'd kill 'em if they did." 

Lily rolled her eyes then tickled him through his beard.  "Oh, Alfie...does it matter who looks?  I came here with you and I'm leaving with you.  I don't know about other women you've known, but I won't ever do anything to disrespect or embarrass you...ever. Next time I'll be more aware of what I'm doing. But you can be sure of this, the only one I have my eyes on is you.  Everyone else can go scratch."   Alfie sat mute for a few seconds, moving uncomfortably in his chair.  "What's the matter, Alfie?"  His hand moved up under his hat to rub his head as his eyes moved, not focusing on anything.  "Alfie?"  He fixed his gaze on Lily's face. She could tell he wanted to say something, but no words came.  After a moment she shrugged and opened her bag.  Motioning to the waiter, she gave him more than enough for the meal and beverages.  "Let's go, Alfie."  As if she had snapped her fingers in front of his face or tapped him on the shoulder, he appeared to come out of his silent state when she said again, "Alfie...are you ready to go?"

"Yeah..yeah, I am."  He rose and a hand went into a pocket for his wallet before Lily told him the bill had been paid.  "What do you mean, paid?  You didn't hand over any money, did ya'?"

Lily couldn't figure out what had gotten into him, but he clamored when Lily said she had settled the bill.  Baffled, he tried to remember it being presented to them.  

An arm enveloped Lily as Alfie's hand closed around her shoulder.  They walked back towards his automobile in almost complete silence.  Lily wondered why he was so quiet.   _Did I say something wrong?  Maybe he's more upset than he's letting on about that dancing business?_ She knew it was useless to try and guess.   _He's probably just had a long day.  I won't ask._

Before they reached the car they heard a voice call out from the little sugar cane shack.  Mercedez's voice rang out, "Mr. Alfie..."  The woman had a huge smile on her face and took a step out closer to the road.  She let out a long whistle, despite having the cigar hanging from her mouth, and she let out a huge laugh as she cupped her hand over her crotch again.  Lily's eyes closed over then she grabbed Alfie's arm and picked up the pace toward the Crossley.

He stopped dead in his tracks.  "Lily, what was it that you wanted." 

She shook her head, "No, I'm not going past that woman again." 

Solomons took Lily's face into his hands, "Just tell me what you wanted."  She pointed a finger toward a man selling primitively crafted ceramic items from a rickety table so Alfie pulled her over.  Mercedez whistled from her shack.  

"This?  What do you want from here?"  Lily pointed a finger toward a pair of large mugs that were glazed with a jade green gradient.  The mugs were quite big and not precisely formed.  "These?  You want these?  Why?"

"Well, I'm a bit tired of drinking out of dainty little tea cups that are not much larger than a thimble.  I like to drink my coffee from something substantial.  So this is what I want.  But if you don't care for them, I'll just get them for myself."  Alfie shook his head and scratched at his temple.  He was flabbergasted that this was what she wanted; not something fancy or fine.  He considered telling her that these weren't special enough for her, but he was sure she would tell them that they suited her perfectly.  Out came his wallet and he paid the man double what the paltry sum he was charging for the mugs.  The man wrapped them in paper and handed them over to Lily, who held onto them like he'd given her something precious.

She looked up to Alfie and kissed him after saying, "Thank you. This is better than any of the items in that shop window back there. 

Mercedez had seen the exchange and hollered, "Dat's a good start, Miss Lily!" and she did a little dance, moving in a circle while her hips swayed.

"Oh God, Alfie; _please._..let's get out of here."   Solomons laughed and got her into his vehicle.  He grabbed Lily and kissed her the way he had wanted to when they started their journey.  With her face between his hands, he could feel her cheeks flush and get warm.  He pulled away, drawing his lower lip in and again, it looked to Lily like he was going to say something.  He just turned after a time and started up the vehicle.  They were off to toward the hotel.

Lily noticed that the Vulcan wasn't parked out front where it usually was, nor did she see it anywhere around so she felt emboldened to kiss Alfie again.  He pulled her close and leaned in near her ear.  His whiskers tickled her throat and he said, "I wouldn't have been any too happy to have anyone see you movin' like you did back in that square.  But now you've given me somethin' to think about when I'm alone, Lily.  So we've both gotten a present tonight, ain't we?"  Lily's eyes went wide and she sucked in a slow gasp.  He could see her shock, but she wasn't revolted...he could see the slightest bit of amusement in her face.  She just shook her head and smiled as she jumped out of the car, kissing him quickly one last time.

"I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow, Miss Wynne," he called after her, "Bright and early."

Lily ran up to her room, relieved to find that indeed, Mack was still not back.  She grabbed the note she had written for him and threw it into the fire, then brought her gift to her room. She dropped back onto her bed and thought,  _You are in so much trouble, Lily...SO MUCH trouble._

Ten minutes later she heard the key in the door and walked into the sitting room.  Mack was back and his smile was wide.  "Welcome home, Mack."  He winked and nodded.  "Tomorrow we're going to take that drive to the country.  Mr. Solomons called today to let us know."  She expected a snide comment, but none came. 

"If Solomons wants to go tomorrow, then I will be glad to take a ride in the fresh air. Whatever  he wants..."  Lily couldn't believe her ears...Mack not arguing where Alfie Solomons was concerned. 

She didn't say a word, she just sat down in front of the fire thinking that today was a very good day.  Strange...but good.

 

Thanks to Gänsefüßchen and jwebb0409 for your kind comments.  I like seeing what everyone has to say, so please leave a comment if you are so inclined.


	53. A Day In The Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to add in a little appreciation for Alfie among the rest of it. And two people have a serious shift in their relationship. Dialogue heavy, but it sets up the next few chapters.

Just before 9:00 a.m. the Vulcan pulled into the loading dock of a Jewish-owned import export company in a very busy area a mile from the distillery.  The car steered down a ramp as directed and Lily noticed Judah moving around as if we were waiting for someone.  She hoped he wouldn't give away that she had been out at the docks and into the river two days ago.  Or worse...at Solomons' house.  Two men clad in the garb of orthodox Jews stood by, but there was something different about them.  Despite their religious appearance, the men both were heavily armed and kept a sharp eye out as the motor car got closer.  Lily felt relief knowing that Solomons' man who she now knew was here.

"Good morning, Judah. Mr. Solomons asked us to park here. He signaled the two sentinels that the situation was kosher and they appeared to be more at ease.  Warmth and familiarity were in Judah's voice. " Good morning, Lily.  The boss and Tenzy are waitin' on you right through that gate."  Mack grimaced as they walked. "How does he know you?"

"Don't you remember when Mr. Solomons asked me to go get some rum so he could talk to you alone?  I met him that day.  He's rather nice...very friendly... _for a gangster_."  Lily hated to tell the necessary lie.

The two men were standing beside Solomons' automobile in a fenced in area, accompanied by Goldie who charged toward Lily the moment she came into view.  The wet kiss that Lily received on her ear when she bent down was returned by a vigorous rub on the dog's neck.  For the rest of the day, the dog rarely left Lily's side. 

Already a few steps ahead of her, Mack greeted the two Jews with a handshake and cordial words.   _Will you look at that...shaking hands and being nice.  Jeez!_

"Mornin', Lily.  Fine day for a ride, ain't it?"  Alfie's tone was businesslike and Lily smiled inside to know that he was putting it on.

"It is indeed, Mr. Solomons. Buongiorno, Signor Tenzarini. _È bello vederti oggi_."  The Italian tipped his cap to Lily, "Nice seein' you, too.  Hope you're ready for a drive because this isn't a cross town jaunt."

"That's why I had the hotel prepare something in case anyone gets peckish. May I put it into the trunk of the car?  Oops, I mean the boot." As the door swung open, Mack and Lily's eyes widened.  "Not bad!," Mack exclaimed.  Inside they saw three sealed boxes, a crate of ammunition and a dozen rifles.  

The Italian Jew's view went to Lily.  She looked far too sweet and nice to be handling a rifle, even though gaining illegal entry into a warehouse had not been beyond her skills.  "Lily, I'm wondering if you're any good with a gun."

Lily's smile was sweet as she answered, "Mr. Tenzarini, next year will mark sixteen years experience that I have with firearms, and a rifle is the first gun I ever shot.  It was my brother's youth sized gun, but I guarantee you, I've graduated to a regular model and I am a decent shot."  "Decent?" Mack shouted, walking toward the car shaking his head.

As Alfie and Tenzy got into the front seat, Goldie jumped into the back with the gentiles.  Lily suppressed a smile when she saw Mack's reaction, and spoke up so that he could save face.  "Would either of you mind if Mack sits up front; he's very allergic to dogs?  It would make me feel better to have him switch so I don't have to listen to him sneeze the whole trip."  Tenzy was already at the wheel so she guessed her request would be granted, and quickly.  "No harm in that as long as he don't mind," Solomons said straight-faced.  The wink he gave as he slid into the back seat with the dog in between them wasn't wasted on Lily.  From here he had a great view of her long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He considered that almost all women wore stockings, but Lily didn't.  And she didn't seem to be much for pretty shoes.  Most days she wore a pair of flat leather boots that came up above her ankle.  Feminine enough, but certainly nothing a fancy lady would be caught dead in.  Unpretentious seemed to suit her perfectly.  He also noticed that she was a compulsive toe jiggler...moving the tip of her foot constantly.  He liked that, too.

Tenzy was chatting away as soon as the car was on the road.  Lily liked to watch him gesture with his hands, emphasizing his words with energetic movements...even if he did take his hands off the wheel more often than he should. You could almost tell what Italians were saying just by watching their hands. "That _culo_ , Sabini must be _pazzo_...that's crazy if you don't know what that means?  That piece of rubbish must be out of his mind...puttin' a price on this dog's head.  This is what he asks his men to do when they attack?  _Stunad!"_

Lily's head shot around to Alfie.  "What?  He put a bounty on this dog's head?"  Alfie waved a hand, "Don't pay it no mind, the dog's goin' with you on Thursday."  Lily's eyes narrowed and Mack was turned in his seat to look at her. "That was the wrong this to say in front of Lily, Tenzarini.  Look at her face."

"Are you kidding me?He put a bounty on a dog?  What are you going to do about this, Mr. Solomons?"  Very casually Alfie replied, "I'm sendin' the dog away with you...so his men can't touch him, eh?"  Lily's eyes narrowed and it was there.. _.the face._   "I'd say he needs more than the target removed. Something serious needs to be done to that...degenerate!"

When the car stopped at a red light when Mack began the story, "Lily loves animals.  She hunts, but pets...she's got a soft spot for them.  One time her dad had her on a job with him and she saw a worker kick a stray. We all saw it.  Poor dog was just looking for something to eat.  This one here breaks away...now mind you she's about twelve years old...and she walks over and asks the worker, "What's red and bad for your teeth?".  The guy doesn't know what's going on...here's the boss's kid telling him a joke.  She gave him the answer..."a brick" and hit him right in the mouth with one.  If I wasn't there I wouldn't have believed it.  Whack!  Right in the chops."

"You did that?" Alfie asked.  Lily's eyes were still narrowed as she nodded. "Tenzy did you hear that?"  The two Jews were laughing and Mack joined in. Lily was deadly serious. "He deserved it, but it's not funny.  And I'm telling you, I think you need to do something to teach Sabini a lesson!"

Her three companions continued their chuckling when Mack added, "The only two men not laughing at her little joke were the man with the bloody mouth and her father.  But he got over that fast. Lily can do no wrong in his eyes." 

"Did you get a paddling, Lily?" Alfie asked, still amused. "Paddling?  She eventually got a pat on the back and her father took her out for an ice cream soda.  And she got to keep the dog.  Named him Prince after the street the job site was on."  Lily was fuming, _These two wouldn't look at each other a few weeks ago, now they're buddy-buddy...laughing it up.  Well this getting along thing didn't work out how I thought it would...and Sabini needs to get what's coming to him.  
_

 

Along the way, Lily made mental notes of landmarks and signs on the route during the hour and forty minute drive.  She'd be back this way in three days time. They drove off of the main thoroughfare at a junction and turned right.  Farms came into view.  The road was nestled in between big hills and a small river ran parallel to the byway they traveled.  Farmers worked in fields readying for the winter.  Livestock grazed freely or were corralled in pens in barnyards.  A few small farm stands dotted the way offering fruits, fresh milk, honey, eggs, potatoes and onions, all advertised on hand-painted signs, along with live rabbits and chickens.

On the ride, Lily's view had often drifted to Alfie's hands.  From the day of their first meeting, Lily's eye had been drawn to those hands. It wasn't the many rings he wore.  It wasn't the jewelry on his wrists that came to settle where veins and sinew rested under flesh.  It was his long fingers; masculine and strong, yet slender and elegant. Knuckles that were prominent and lent further to the manly appeal of those hands.  Alfie didn't have soft pale hands like gentlemen of leisure.  Nor were they rough and calloused like men who did hard physical labor day in and day out. These weren't just appendages at the end of human arms, they were works of art worthy of display in the world's finest galleries in her opinion. If they were instruments, then Alfie would have to be considered a maestro by the way he worked them to communicate, intimidate or when they were casually at rest.  She decided Alfie's hands were rugged, yet refined...much like she considered the man himself.

As he stroked the dog's coat and rubbed Goldie behind the ears with his fingertips, Lily watched.  The color of his bruised knuckles was already changing, but she still found them appealing.  The ways in which Solomons gestured with those hands, held his walking stick, and especially how he stroked his beard gave them a sort of personality all their own.  They added to his overall allure.  And when she envisioned one or both of those hands reaching out to touch her hair or cradle her face as they had so often, it erased any images of him pummeling someone or pointing a gun. And for a girl who hadn't been chasing such pursuits, to Lily, Alfie's hands were erotic.

The vehicle turned onto a road that Alfie had pointed out, driving past a corn field, an orchard and a large stream-fed pond.  A farmhouse came into view, surrounded by mature trees and a hedge of honeysuckle bushes bordering the front of the house.  They pulled into the dirt drive where a person came onto the porch through a side door.  They were close enough now that Lily could see this was a woman....Mrs. Moskowitz's sister. She was very petite and seemed almost masculine with her short cropped hairstyle.  The dark work trousers she sported with a canvas hunting jacket and sturdy mens work boots supported this look.  She had a rifle slung over her shoulder and a cigarette between her lips. The woman looked like she could take care of herself come what may.  But when she saw Solomons, her expression softened and a joyful smile spread over her face.  Her step was sprightly as she pranced down the wooden stairs.

"My Alfeleh..."  Her arms were spread wide to hug him.  "Ten months since I've gotten to see this _punim_.  Always the cutest and smartest little _pisher_...and now as a grown man and still you're the best looking."  It was downright adorable the way she kissed his face and pinched his cheeks with both hands. She waved off his claim that she was wrong and must be feverish to say such things about him. 

"And now introduce me to your friends, my Alfie.  Paolo I know...but who are these others that you've brought today?"  Lily immediately had a good feeling about this woman.  She clearly had a soft spot for Alfie, and it was sweet to hear her call him by an endearing nickname. It warmed Lily's heart to know that there was yet another person in Alfie's circle who was so fond of him.  She worried sometimes that his life might be lonely knowing that he didn't spend much time around his family, and that he knew little true affection if he wasn't with loved ones.

"Lottie Cohen, let me introduce you to Mr. McGuiness..."  The big man stuck out his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you.  But call me Mack."   

Alfie continued, "...and this here's Lily."  Before it slipped out, he held back what seemed natural to say next, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Glad to meet you Miss..Missus Cohen."

"It's Mrs. Cohen, but call me Lottie...everyone does.  Out here there's no need for formalities."  Lily liked her German accent, so like her own grandmother's.

"Come on in Alfeleh, bring your friends.  Henny is inside by the fire; his arthritis is bad again."   Lily motioned to Tenzy.  "Should we bring the things from the boot in?"  He said they should, except for her hamper of food.  "Lottie likes to put on a spread and that might insult her."  Alfie went in and Tenzy, Lily and Mack grabbed the boxes and followed.  When they came through the mudroom into the large kitchen, Lottie motioned to the floor, "Put those here.  I'll take care of it later. I know my Alfie brought me some goodies."

The smell from inside the house made Lily nostalgic. Something had recently been baked...bread and something sweet...with raspberries. Onions, beef, potatoes...and apples and cinnamon.  Her mouth started to water; Tenzy was right on the money.  This was going to be a nice spread.  Alfie was already in the parlor with the man of the house and Lily could hear the wood in the fireplace crackling as soon as she smelled it.

"Come in here...through the dining room," Lottie motioned, "Meet my husband, Henny.  Honeybunch, these are Alfeleh's friends from London.  You remember Paolo, and this is Mack, right?.  And this is Lily."  Handshakes and greetings were exchanged. 

"Oy, those aren't no London accents.  These two are from New York City...I can hear it," Henny said excitedly. "I came to London from New York forty years ago...Delancey and Pitt Streets, right on the corner.  Ever been to Katz's Deli?  Whoa...best chopped liver I ever had."   The Americans were thrilled to meet a fellow New Yorker in such an unusual circumstance.  "Know it well," Mack said. "The chopped liver there is still top notch."  The Jewish man smacked his chops and licked his lips just thinking of it.

Henny was a small, round man confined today to a rocking chair by the fire.  He was clearly Jewish with his short salt and pepper hair sticking out from under a black yarmulke and enormous mutton chop sideburns that joined into a beard that was not quite as full.  "I'm sorry I can't get up to greet you properly, but take a seat on the sofa and we can chew the fat for a while.  You must be tired after the drive from London."

"I'll make us some tea and noshes and then we'll have lunch in later," Lottie chirped.  She was up in a flash, a stark contrast in agility to her husband.  Lily got up and followed her into the kitchen.  "Bubbeleh, what can I do for you?" 

"The question is, what can I do to help you, Lottie?"  Mrs. Cohen patted her arm.  "Such a nice girl.  Is that your husband with you?  Your father?"

"Oh, no...he's not.  He's traveling with me.  He's more like an uncle...a good friend of the family."  Lottie nodded her head knowledgeably, "Good..a man of his years would have been a bit too long in the tooth for a girl your age.  So, where is your husband?"  Lily's heart sunk.  _Oh no, Alfie said she was the opposite of her sister._

"Mrs. Cohen, I'm unmarried."  Before Lily could go on, the older woman clapped, "That's good.  Don't let anyone tell you that you need a man.  I got a good man inside, but for years it's been me doing the man's work around here.  I don't mind; keeps me busy and fit.  Today they're still lying, telling young girls that they need a man...you don't!  Learn how to do everything for yourself."  Lily smiled at her.

Lottie fired off questions and statements like a machine gun with no breaths in between.  "You have a job?"  

"Yes, I manage a project that Mr. Solomons is helping me with.  And I hope you'll be pleased to learn that I grew up knowing how to live...probably a lot like you live here.  Someone could leave me at a place like yours and I could take care of my every need.  I'm very proud of that."

She felt Lottie's hand patting her on the arm again.  "Good for you.  Never have to depend on anyone and there will be no one to disappoint you.  If you find a nice young man some day, only marry for love.  Shame to end up stuck with a schmuck, a shmendrick or a shlep. Oy!"  She considered Lily for a moment, "Are you a Jew?"

"No, I'm not."  Lottie nodded and patted her arm again, "You know what those words mean?"  Lily assured her that she did.  "Plenty of schmucks out there.  Hard to find a good man....always has been.  I got lucky with my honeybunch, Henny.  But he was even luckier to find me.  Still calls me his sweet _girl_ after thirty six years.  Can you imagine that?"  Lily smiled; for sure she liked Lottie..and Henny, too.   They prepared pots of tea and coffee.  Lottie loaded up a huge tray with lemons, milk and honey, and cracked into one of the boxes from the boot.

"Alfeleh...Alfred as you might call him...I told him to bring me some mandelbrot.  You know what that is?"  Lily nodded.  "Good...difficult for me to get all of the ingredients living out here in the wilderness."  She looked into the first box and saw all kinds of kitchen staples and a big bundle of five pound notes, but Lottie found no mandelbrot.  She pried open the second box and there were bottles of alcohol, cigarettes, candles and nuts...but no mandelbrot.  She got into the third box and found her booty...the scent of the almonds and almond paste wafted out of the bakery box as soon as the lid was lifted.  Alfie had also included boxes of hamentaschen, rugelach and pumpernickel-rye loaves.  Lottie called loudly into the parlor, "Alfred Solomons, I love you...pickled beets and my favorite, sour pickles!"  Now Lily was one hundred percent positive she liked Lottie.  The woman appreciated the important things in life...good pickles.

The woman loaded up plates with the cookies and Lily carried the heavier tray out to the table in the center of the room.  She went back for the cups, saucers and plates. 

She hadn't heard Alfie follow.  He came up behind her and pushed her long braid to the side.  She felt the gentle pressure of his hands squeezing her shoulders, then his parted lips on her neck.  Alfie's warm tongue had no problem finding the spot on her throat that almost made her knees buckle.  She turned with a smile and eyes that darted toward the doorway.  "What are you doing?" she whispered. 

"Uh, Lottie, what else do you need out of the kitchen, dear?" he hollered.  Lottie called for him to bring spoons and napkins, praised him for being so helpful, then sent him a few kisses through the air. 

His warm breath was on her cheek, "What am I doin'?  I'm kissin' my girl.  I hope you ain't going to stop me with a brick to the teeth, are ya?"  Lily leaned in and kissed him quickly as he pulled her close by the waist.  _"I'm kissin' my girl"_ sounded like  a choir of angels to Lily's ears.

With the tea and coffee served and everyone tucking into a nice snack, Lottie spoke candidly.  "Alfeleh, let's get down to brass tacks.  You're bringing your family here to get away from some schmuck who's set on doing you wrong.  What's your plan?" 

"I told my mum that it would be nice for you all to get together, especially seein' as how I was havin' all the flats in their buildings painted.  Got zayda in on it and he convinced them it would be nice to get out of the city for a few days. Yeah?  They loved it the time they came to see you three years ago.  So him, mum, Nanushka, Oleysa, Elsie and her family'll all be here.  Mack and Lily will be bringing them." 

Both Lily and Mack exchanged a look when they noticed that this was the first time Solomons hadn't called Mack, _McGuiness_.   "Lily here's got some real estate business in London.  I told you a bit about it.  She's also lookin' for farmland, so they all think they're hitchin' on to her trip to look around these parts ."  Lily could feel the two older people's eyes scrutinizing her. She also wondered, _Did he just say that he was having all of the apartments painted?  Why would he do that?_

Alfie continued, "They're also both experienced with weapons. I'm sure everyone'll be safe up here in your hands, Lottie. But nothin's going to happen."

"Good enough for me.  Good enough for you, Honeybunch?" Lottie said to her husband.  "Good enough for me, too, my sweet girl.  Alfred, is this the same Italian mobster that shot your friend who recuperated here last year?  And now he's trying to burn you out?" 

"Yeah, it is.  But things are under control.  Seems I have an angel lookin' out for me somewhere, don't I?" 

Mack hitched a thumb in Lily's direction and said, "That wasn't an angel...that was this one here.  If you're talking about the fire extinguishers, it was her who sent them along. She spends money like a drunken sailor sometimes."  It was comical to see Solomons pretend he had no idea, and shake Lily's hand, thanking her as if she were simply a business associate.  The conversation continued, but mainly about people and goings on in London, their families and Henny's memories of New York City.  Lily got up and cleared all of the places, "You stay here and relax, Lottie.  I'll do this."

Lily filled the kettle and put it on the stove to heat up water for the washing and waited.  She stared out the window above the basin admiring the Cohen's property.  Alfie came back; this time she heard a floorboard creak and turned.  Whispering, she said, "You being in here isn't the best idea."  "Shh now..," He pressed her against the cupboards and folded her into his arms. "I was thinkin' about you dancin' when I got home last night, Lily...thought about you a lot."  He seemed to take a special delight in how quickly her face bloomed pink.  She wriggled from his grasp, shook her head and pushed him back toward the door to the parlor.

As he came through the dining room, in a loud voice Solomons announced, "This here girl claims she's a decent shot with a rifle, Lottie.  Care to join me in checkin' to see if she's fibbing?"  Lottie sprung to her feet, "But can she hunt?  Maybe we can bag a few rabbits while we're out there. Then I can make a hassenpfeffer tomorrow."  Alfie thought of the hassenpfeffer that Senya made. Then his mind went to the inventory list sent by Banks. Thoughts of Lily and shooting and rabbits evaporated.

Lottie's voice brought him back to the present, "I'll get you some tins from the pit out back and we can use them as targets."  Mack and Tenzy got up to join the group.  They retrieved five of the rifles from the automobile and walked to the side of the property.  In the distance the remnants of a low, ancient stone wall stood in a field.  "Put the tins up there. That should be about one hundred yards," Lottie instructed.  With the empty cans in place, the three Jews stood skeptically to see how Lily would perform.

With a fluid motion that showed no hesitation, Lily loaded the rifle and expertly operated the bolt-action firearm. In two shots she had set the sights, moving the crosshairs to adjust to her liking.  Her form, concentration and speed were outstanding and the recoil of each shot had no affect on her as she stayed firmly in place and the butt of the rifle never strayed from its place against the front of her shoulder.  She shot rapidly and with precision, as if she was a machine and not a human being.  Tenzy, a sniper in the war, was astounded to see how quickly and how well this girl had handled such a powerful firearm.  Lily was on target every time. 

Mack stood by grinning like a fool, proud of Lily's ability.  The three others stood flabbergasted at the display of marksmanship that Lily had just pulled off. She didn't crack a smile.  Since she was a child, Lily was taught that guns were serious business and not toys or something to fool around with. There was no glee in what she had just accomplished.  If she was ever going to use a firearm, it would be to hunt or for defense.  Neither was a laughing matter.

A new level of respect and admiration for Lily formed within Alfie Solomons.  He had to admit that she was a more accurate shot than himself.  There was something new and totally alluring about her as she slung the strap of the gun over her head and the rifle came to rest on her back.  Alfie's appreciation of her was furthered by a glow around her as the sun back lit her in the early afternoon light.  And then Lily's eyes glanced demurely at him, then back.  He was awed, but thought to himself, _What am I goin' to do about this girl?_

Mack withdrew his pistol from its side holster and handed it to Lily.  "Show them what you can do with this."  Tenzy ran to the wall to set up the tins again.  Alfie thought Lily looked almost bashful as she took the revolver from Mack's hand.  She was. Despite her skill, she didn't like to be made to show off, especially in front of these men.  With her arms extended and eyes locked on her targets, she moved from east to west as she took all six shots while in motion, hitting the cans off of the wall.   Tenzy applauded loudly.  "Lily, I am impressed! I can't say I've ever seen a woman shoot.  But I have not seen many men with the skills you have."  She averted her gaze, timid to receive accolades for something she felt was not praiseworthy.  Mack added, "You should see her with a bow and arrow...even better. Never misses the bulls-eye."  It made her uncomfortable to listen to what now sounded more like bragging.  "Anyone can do this with practice and the proper instruction."  The Italian cocked his head forward, "No, Lily, they can't.  Trust me, I was an instructor in the war and what you just did was not just practice and training."

Tenzy was so impressed by Lily that he monopolized her completely as they walked around getting familiar with the property.  Asking almost every question possible from her early days, how she learned to fight, climb and pick locks, to the type of family she came from, Lily felt like Tenzarini now knew everything there was to know about her. 

Alfie stayed behind to chat with Henny and to give him the cash that was in one of the boxes they'd brought. It was a considerable annual stipend presented to the couple for making their home available to Solomons and his men on rare occasion.  "Alfie, you're too generous; I keep telling you but you never listen. This place is yours; you bought it outright.  Why do you keep insisting we take this money every year?"

"Henny, I ain't never going to be able to repay you both for everything you done for my mum and family while I was in France..never.  So just take it.  Believe me, it's a blessing to be able to give it to you, mate."

"If you insist, Alfie," the man sighed. "By the way, we had a letter from Mena last week.  Claims she's working her _tuchas_ off trying to get you to marry some little German fraulein.  Are you going to bite this time?  If you're undecided...I can personally vouch for the wisdom of getting hitched to a nice German girl."  

With a wry laugh, Solomons told him, "Your sister in law is becoming a thorn in my side, Henny.  If it does happen, you'll be the first to know when I need a rabbi and a  _chuppah_."  Henny did a little wriggling dance in his seat, thrilled that his nice Jewish friend might soon take a nice Jewish wife.

 

The sun streamed in patches through the branches of the tall trees onto the porch where Alfie sat alone.  His eyes were closed under his hat which was tipped down over them.  He sat back in a chair and thought about all the things that burdened his mind.  Sabini's plans to destroy his business. Sabini in general. Tommy Shelby. The gypsies and Brummies on his docks. His family's safety. The Moffats and their family treasure. And what lengths he was going to have to go to in order to get that treasure.  _Senya ain't that bad.  Real pretty.  Good cook.  But those brothers...._

When he heard the voices come closer, the Jew roused from his introspection. "Alfeleh, look here."  Lottie held up a brace of five ducks and Tenzy showed off three fat rabbits.  The old woman mounted the steps excited with their kill, "A good day for hunting...especially when you have three sharpshooters with you." Tenzy was perhaps even more excited, "Jesus, Alfie...that girl can hunt.  And it turns out that your dog is a good retriever."  He turned to Mack asking, "Do most women in America shoot like her?"  Mack laughed and shook his head, "Nope.  Her mother and sisters have never touched a gun. They're all very lady like.  And they'd be disgusted to see her out shooting like this. But I guarantee they've eaten many a critter that she killed and butchered."

Lily kept back, stopping at the vehicle to put the rifle she had been using into the boot.  She rambled toward the nearby pond and sat down, tilting her face up to soak in the sun's rays.  Goldie padded over to Lily's side as she took off her shoes and hiked her skirt up above the knee.  It felt wonderful as she sunk her legs into the water and reclined to lay flat on the earth, arms stretched out on either side.  She slung her arm over Goldie who was pressed against her leg and wished that she had been here alone.  It would have afforded her an opportunity to clear her head and sit in peace.   _This is a little slice of paradise._ Before she had time to ponder further, Lottie's call broke her concentration.  "Lily, come in and get some lunch with us."  Lily lifted her arm and waved, withdrawing her legs from the cool water.  She carried her boots as she walked slowly with her eyes and fingertips on Goldie.

Alfie had been watching her. When she reached the top step of the porch, he said, "You look sad, love. Everything all right?"  A small, forced smile accompanied her words, "This is a lot like the way I grew up.  I never realized how much I missed it. It's beautiful here."

"When you go back, find a rich husband who'll buy you a nice place like this, eh?  I'm sure you can find someone once you're home if you try."  The blank look on Lily's face confirmed what he thought the second the words left his lips; it was an insensitive and foolish thing to say.  It hadn't come out right, and it shouldn't have come out at all.  Confused - again - Lily walked through the door without a word and put on a cheerful face when she reached the dining room.  Lottie had, in fact, put out an amazing meal, but the lump in Lily's throat made it hard to even think about swallowing.  Putting just enough food on her plate to be polite, she managed to move it around the dish and run the tines of the fork through her lips without actually taking a bite.  Her appetite was gone and she couldn't imagine why Solomons had said what he did.  _What would make him say that?  He's right though, I am going home eventually. Maybe he's come to his senses and I'm lagging behind. Am I missing something?  
_

It didn't matter that it was foolhardy to get involved with Alfie Solomons in the first place.  It simply hurt right now, not knowing how he changed his tune from one moment to the next.  _Grown people don't hide the truth, sneak around and make up lies if there's no problem, do they?_

 

"That was a dee-licious meal, my sweet girl,"  Henny said lovingly to Lottie.  "Ah, you nut...you're just saying that to look good in front of our guests," she joked.  "I got a beautiful meal and a beautiful wife. What more could I want?  Tell me?"  Lottie swatted his arm playfully, "Beautiful...you're nuts."  Henny gazed at his wife dreamily and in front of everyone said, " _Bei mir bist du shayn_ , Lottie."

Lily was relieved when she cleared the table and Lottie came to join her in the kitchen.  She washed dishes and stacked them to drain as the old woman emptied the boxes onto her counter top.  "I like you, Lily.  I'll be glad to see you back on Thursday.  When I got the letter from Alfie last week telling me about the family coming, I was concerned because of his business.  He deals with some real schmucks and they're dangerous. His family doesn't know that.  To see you and Mack shooting today, and seeing how level headed you are made me feel better to know I've got help if this hoodlum sends some goons here."

"Mr. Solomons assures me that won't happen."

A wistful look came over Lottie's face and her voice turned low.  "I've known that boy since he was five years old.  Oh do I love him.  But I'm sure this won't come as a shock to you, that he's a hoodlum, too.  It hurts me to think of what he could have become if his life had been better."  She turned and shook her head, continuing to unpack the parcels.

"Lottie, I haven't known Mr. Solomons for long...and please don't repeat this...but I think he's probably a better man than he is a hoodlum when you get down to it. I suspect he doesn't admit it, but he does a lot of good things from what I see.  And he's helping me tremendously.  I'm glad to see that wonderful people like you and Henny, and his family and his men that I've met all care deeply for him.  That says a lot about the type of person he is.  She nodded affirmatively toward Lottie who turned and patted her on the arm.  "And he's got a nice friend like you, Lily"

"I'm not sure you'd call me his friend, Lottie." 

"Why not?  Two young people who work together...why wouldn't you be friends.  He's a nice boy.  You travel with a man getting on in years, so talk to someone closer to your age once in a while.  Alfeleh is a good talker if you haven't found out.  And since he doesn't have a wife yet, there's no one nagging him not to have a chat or a cup of tea with you every now and then.  And there's Elsie and her Ollie, too."

"He's a busy man, Lottie and Elsie and Ollie have their family. I have a lot of work to do, as well."  With a wave of the hand, Lottie scolded, "Don't spend all of your time working or your life will pass you by, Lily."

 

It had been decided that on Thursday, Elsie, Ollie and their children would take one upstairs bedroom, Zayda would get the small room downstairs and Alfie's mom and his aunts would take the biggest room upstairs at the front of the house.  Mack was glad to have the little cabin on the side of the house.  It had no plumbing or electric, but was set up for whoever came from London in need of respite or a hide-out.  It had a washing table, bed, wood stove, a very small table and a chair...and two big windows.  Lily was offered her pick of the sofa in the parlor or Lottie would make her a nice little nest on the back porch which was closed in.  She could decide on Thursday.  The only other place was the attic, but Henny discouraged against it since despite being spacious, squirrels often came in and out through a hole in the shingles.

Good-byes were said, and Lily was sad to leave this lovely home and its occupants...even for a few days.  She was already eager to get back to this bucolic haven before the car was on the road. 

"If no one minds, I'd like to drive the car back to London," Lily asked.  "I'd like to make sure I remember the route and I think this is the best way to do that.  Is that all right, Mr. Tenzarini?"  Right now she was not interested in sitting next to Alfie for almost two hours with much on her mind, and no chance to speak openly with him. Tenzy looked to Alfie, who gave no indication of his opinion.  "Sure, if that's what you want. Here's the key, Lily. Drive on."

Alfie sat behind Mack as Lily piloted the vehicle toward home.  He watched her as she drove, wondering what she was thinking.  _You shouldn't have opened your fuckin' mouth before thinkin' on what you might be saying.  Once again you've gone and done it, mate.  You ain't dealin' with a bloke, and you ain't dealin' with just any woman here.  And now who knows what's goin' on in that head of hers.  Ain't got no one to blame but yourself.  
_

 

They parted company at the import-export parking area, and Lily was cordial but made little eye contact with Solomons.  Tenzarini, however, was extremely jovial with her and both men shook hands with Mack as Lily got into the automobile  Goldie barked as Mack drove off; they could hear him even when they were out of sight. 

"That girl's a peach, Alfie.  Good on you!"

Alfie had no expression and said nothing in return except, "Hmph...Start drivin'."

 

"Well, you were certainly quiet on the drive back, Lily." 

"I'm tired, Mack.  I'm looking forward to a bath and hitting the hay."

"It's five o'clock.  Aren't you going to eat at least?  Come out with Frances and me...will you do that?"

Lily thought about it, preferring to lay down.  "Okay, that would be nice."  Mack's big hand clapped down on her shoulder, "I'm glad you're coming.  I want you and Frances to be friends, but you're always saying you won't be a third wheel.  Tonight, we'll go out someplace really special."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you.  Mr. Solomons gave me the foundation papers and he closed the deal on that block of properties.  I had thirty thousand pounds budgeted, and he got them all for just over twenty one thousand. We have to be at the lawyer's office on Thursday morning."

"I'm surprised to hear that he negotiated so low, Lily...since he gets a percentage of the sale price. Maybe he's not as bad as everyone thought he was.  You know, he's starting to grow on me."

 

Many thanks to Gänsefüßchen, Copgirl1964 and ThreeMagpies for your comments, and to everyone who's left kudos.  They are much appreciated and spur me on to write without delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chuppah is a canopy under which a Jewish couple stand during their wedding ceremony, symbolizing the home that they will build together.
> 
> "Bei mir bist du shayn" means "to me, you're beautiful"
> 
> Expect Alfie to figure things out and his aunts and more to appear in the next two chapters.


	54. New on Willowby Lane

The drive to work found Lily staring out of the window as her companion whistled an upbeat tune, oblivious to the outside world.  She looked over at him...happy and content.  And why shouldn't he be?  Mack had found himself planted in London watching over a girl who was willful more often than she was obedient. They lived in an upscale hotel, but it was like a gilded prison some days.  Lily was fine company, but she was...Lily.  His best friend's child who he considered a niece...and sometimes, a pain in his ass.  The odd night out with Peter Colbeck and a few mates didn't do much to shake things up, but it was better than staying cooped up.

And then there was Frances.

Lovely Frances Rowan. Catering Manager of that gilded prison.  She had approached Mack after noticing him many times, sitting at lunch or having a drink at the bar.  When she offered a tray of canapes that they were trying out in the kitchen and asked for his opinion, he swore he had rarely seen such a beautiful woman in all his days.  She was English, but there was something exotic in her dark features. There was something magical in her wide smile.  She had a wicked sense of humor, a great pair of gams and she was up for just about anything.  Mack was sunk...and they were inseparable from that day forth whenever they could get the time away from her work, and his.

Fraternizing with the guests was strictly forbidden, so a forced cordiality was the name of the game when they saw each other at the hotel.  But when they were alone, away from the Verlaque House, it was fireworks.  Fourth of July times ten.  Mack, 48 years old and a widower for the past ten years, and Frances, a mere 35, left without a husband by the Great War...alone in a big city until they found each other thanks to fate. 

Lily had finally accepted the invitation to join them for dinner.  This, she could justify, wasn't interfering with what she knew darned well was a sizzling hot romance.  It was almost twenty years that Lily had known Mack, when he and his late wife moved into New York City proper from just across the river in New Jersey. He had been in the Marines with her dad and the lawyer, Francis Walsh and started to work with both of them.  His late wife, Patricia was so beautiful that as a child, Lily used to sit away from her and just stare.  Lily thought she was luminous before she ever knew the word.  Patricia was one of the first people that Lily made drawings of.  When Lily's parents told her the news that Patricia had passed on, she felt so badly for Mack that she gave him the stack of drawings she had made. She knew he carried one, covered in wax paper, folded inside the brim of his fedora and another in his wallet.  When she saw how smitten Mack really was with Frances, she memorized the woman's features and did a watercolor illustration of her when she got back to the hotel.  Maybe one day she'd give it to him if things worked out.  Anything was possible.

 

Mack looked for a spot to park when he brought Lily to work on Tuesday.  The street was filled with utility trucks and workers digging up the road.  Even Alfie Solomons' car had parked halfway up on the pavement so Mack dropped her on the corner.  Goldie came out of nowhere and jumped around Lily's side.  His owner was nowhere in sight.  As Mack drove away, Lily reminded herself to be careful not to slip up about being in the country and meeting Lottie and Henny.

She waved to Mrs. Moskowitz who had called to her from her kitchen window as she passed by.  The woman was keeping an eye on the activity in the street.  "Watch out for that dog, Lily.  He's a biter."   What Lily couldn't see was that beside Mena, Senya Moffat sat at the breakfast table telling a rather misrepresented version of her Sunday afternoon with Alfie Solomons.

Elsie crossed over the street and Lily laughed to see baby Alfred yank his mother's blouse loose from her skirt and pull her hair out of the pins that held it in place.  "Would you hold him, Lily?  Just let me fix myself so I'm presentable."  Something was very different today as Lily looked around...different with the two buildings that had just been renovated. As recently as last Thursday, those buildings had stuck out like sore thumbs against the others on Willowby Lane.  Now every home on the street looked suspiciously identical...attractive and well-kept.  

"Your cousin is the landlord of _all of these_ buildings, isn't he, Elsie?"  There was no doubt. _And this is why he told the Cohens that he was having his family's flats painted.  It wasn't a fabricated story after all.  
_

"Yes, he is.  But he doesn't tell anyone his business, so I never mention it." Lily bounced the baby in her arms and took deep whiff of his skin that always smelled so fresh and clean.  His tiny fingers reached for her face and she placed a kiss on top of his head.  He was a lot of fun to be around.  Lily marveled at his miniature features and limbs; he was such a quiet little being.  Just a few months old, but he had a wonderful personality...always taking in what was around him, giggling and generally being the cutest thing anyone had seen in ages. So far, he was the only Alfred that never failed to put, and _keep_ a smile on Lily's face.

"Alfie gave me a key this morning. I guess this is it...let's go in and see what he's had his people do to this place."  The door creaked loudly, but once inside the women could barely believe the transformation.  Larger windows had been installed in the front and back of the flat, letting in plenty of light through white cotton curtains.  The walls of the first floor had almost been eliminated, leaving a huge room at the front, and a kitchen and dining area in the middle with only a half wall.  "This will be perfect for sitting down with a cup of tea to talk to people, won't it, Lily?"   

The rear of the building was private thanks to a door. It held a huge farm table and two comfortable upholstered chairs that would serve as a double-sided desk for Elsie and Lily.  All rooms had been painted robin's egg blue with white trim. The kitchen was appointed with modern appliances and plumbing, as was the bathroom.  All of the furnishings were of light colored wood and a telephone had been installed.  The back garden now boasted a lovely patio with a table and chairs, and a storage shed, as well.  "Handy for all of the donated clothing and shoes," Elsie remarked.

Alfie had men bring all of their work supplies and files over earlier, ready to be put in place. Elsie opened the closets and cabinets. The kitchen was now amply stocked with china and food stuffs that would be needed to provide hospitality to visitors.  Lily noticed a rather large coffee mug sitting in front of a cabinet and wanted to smile, but all she could think was that Alfie Solomons was just too damned confusing to merit such an expression at the moment. Yet, she appreciated his gesture.  An emotional look came over Elsie's face when she noticed the small crib with an "A" carved into the headboard, sitting next to their shared work table.  "Oh, Lily, Alfie's really outdone himself with this. But this..," she gestured around the first floor, "...this is more than I could have asked for. It's so good to have him around again.  I was hoping that would change and it finally has. I wish I knew what made him come back to us."

Goran Solomons appeared, filling up the front doorway, arms up on the frame.  "Will you look at this place.  I don't know if that brother of mine is turnin' into a lady, what with all this decorating.  Hello, Elsie. ** _Hello_** , _sweetheart_."  His eyebrows were wriggling at Lily as he flashed a charming smile. From behind him came the sound of a throat clearing.  "Think I'm turnin' into a lady, do ya'?" For his careless words, Goran received a forceful shove through the door.  "Better keep your tongue in your teeth, lest you lose 'em.  And this young lady here ain't to be called sweetheart by you again.  Understand?"

"Hey, Alf...I was just saying what a good job you done here. Said the ladies would like it."

"Yeah, I heard ya'.  Didn't sound exactly like that, did it?"  Seeing Solomons next to his younger brother who had the height advantage of a full head, seemed odd.  Alfie's commanding presence and current dour countenance seemed to somehow dwarf his massive sibling. And it was clear that Goran knew his place when Alfie was near.

With Lily still holding baby Alfred, Elsie took a running leap into Alfie's arms. "Oh Alfie, this is wonderful. Thank you!"  She stood with her arms wrapped around him for longer than he was comfortable with.  "All right...all right.  Don't need to be turnin' on the water works for some paint and a couple of chairs now, do ya'?"

"I'd say that the change is quite remarkable, Mr. Solomons. Thank you for making all of this possible."  Alfie cleared his throat again, uncomfortably.  "It's a good investment you've made.  When Elsie and I are finished here, someone will be very fortunate to live in this flat."  This was business and whatever had happened yesterday, Lily wouldn't let it bleed over into her work.

Goran looked around, "I'll take the place.  Give me a good rate 'cause I'm family. Eh?"  Solomons shook his head and glared at the nerve of his brother.  "Ain't you got someplace to be?  Am I not paying you, and you're loafing around, keeping these women from their work?"

"I got to go pick up Mara. Hannah's sick again and they want her away so she don't catch whatever it is.  Why don't you lend me your car, Alfie?"  Solomons' temper was growing short, but he saw an opportunity to be near Lily, so he threw Goran the keys.  "You take the car.  I'll wait for you right here, so no idling. Right?  Get that child and then right back home, you hear me?  No fucking about, Goran!"

Lily saw _her_ coming and pulled the baby close as if he was some protection.  "Ooh, Alfred...how nice this is," came the voice of Mena Moskowitz as she slid through the squeaky door, looking every which way. Senya trailed behind, ogling the renovations and furnishings.  "Much better than last time."  She flashed a coy smile at Alfie and placed her hand on his elbow, "Good morning, Mr. Solomons.  I'm very happy to see you again.  I had a wonderful time on Sunday and hope we can see each other soon." The German girl twirled around deliberately and stood close against Alfie.  "You own this...a very wise investor.  I like a man who is smart and successful."

Elsie turned toward Lily and made a face at the flirtatious way the young German was addressing her cousin. It took all of her control for Lily not to laugh.  She couldn't decide what was most amusing; Senya's coy persona or Elsie's disgust. 

"Miss Moffat, you look lovely.  Your new style suits you very nicely," Lily complimented the girl.   Goran looked her over, pleased with what he was seeing, "Mmm mmm mmm...  Forget about my brother over there.  It's me you'll be wanting to keep company with."  

"No, Mr. Goran Solomons, I do not think that will _ever_ happen.  And thank you for the kind words, Lily. As I was telling Mr. Solomons on Sunday when we were out together, your opinion can be trusted.  Mrs. Moskowitz says that even more men will want to get to know me since I look so pretty.  If there was a special man who was interested in me, I think he would be wise not to let that happen.  Don't you think so, Lily?"

Elsie's eyes flashed around to Lily, begging her without words not to play along.  "Mrs. Moskowitz is correct; you do look beautiful. And if there is a man who has an interest, he probably shouldn't keep his affections concealed."   Goran pointed to himself with both hands, "I'm standing right here, right?  _I'm_ interested."

Mena Moskowitz took stock of the rest of the flat then explained that they were headed over to see Olesya for a little chat and some tea. Elsie's relief was evident as the two women left and headed across to Olesya's home. But before she left, Senya paid special attention to take Alfie's hand and bid him a sultry adieu.  His cousin simply closed her eyes, swallowed and thought,  _Please Alfie, anyone but her._

"Goran!  Stop fuckin' that girl with your eyes and get movin'.  You're as useful as tits on a bull."  Solomons was angry...red in the face angry at his brother.

"Alfie!," Elsie yelled.  "Lily, I am so sorry for my cousin's foul language. Please forgive him. I've never heard him speak like this."  His cousin looked at him with dissatisfaction as Lily walked toward the kitchen with little Alfred in her arms.  Elsie whispered, "Alfie, do you want Lily to think our family are animals?  Apologize for your language!"  He waved her off. "Looks like I'll have to spend a bit of time with you both till he comes back, won't I, ladies?"  Elsie walked away in a huff after a quick glance and a cock of her head toward Lily. "Alfie, apologize for your language!"

The question in Lily's mind was what exactly could she do to get an answer to Solomons' unusual statement yesterday.  The silence in the flat would allow her no privacy, even with the door between the kitchen and back room closed. It wasn't an option to go out into the front of the house, with so many people about.  She noticed Elsie grab the basket with their files and start to organize them in the large front room.  This was an opportunity...the only one she could see.

"Mr. Solomons, may I speak with you privately about the details of the legal matter taking place on Thursday...in the back garden?"  Without getting a reply, she held the baby closer and walked to the rear of the building.  Lily made use of the new seating on the patio by the time Alfie came through the door.  She was rubbing the peach fuzz on the baby's head.  It was somehow calming as the babe laid against her chest and sucked his fingers.

 

"Nice day, ain't it, Lily?" 

"It's a nice day for answers."  Alfie remained standing, moving about and rarely looking directly at Lily.  "I find myself once again, confused by something you said yesterday.  I regret that we weren't in a setting where we could settle it on the spot."  

"You like this place, do you, Lily?"

"Yes, of course.  But what I like more is answers, Mr. Solomons."  Alfie's lids narrowed, and his eyes brushed over her face before looking off again.  He put his hands into the pockets of his trousers and ran his teeth over his lower lip.  "It's Mr. Solomons again, is it, eh?"

"It may be, unless there's an explanation for why you would say something like that to me."   Alfie noticed that she was stroking the baby's head more than before.

"You've got very pretty hands, Lily.  Very pretty."   Lily was tired of playing this game of avoidance with Alfie.  She could only come out on the losing end, having no cards to play, nor any interest in such foolishness.  Perhaps she should take it as some sort of insult. In her head she was begging him to give an answer, even if it was one she wouldn't care to hear.

Just one gaze in her direction and his keen ability to read people showed Alfie that Lily was clearly pained and yet her words held no hostility. It was one of the things he liked best about her. He imagined that many other women in her position might hurl angry words or put on an air of great dramatic annoyance.  Maybe someone else would have refused to speak with him at all, choosing instead to pout like a child.  But all Lily wanted was a simple explanation and clarity.  Alfie wasn't sure that he could properly give it to her.

He knew it wasn't a good sign when Lily closed her eyes and placed her cheek against the baby's head, because she certainly didn't look content.  _Probably means she's thinkin', mate.  And you ain't got a chance of figurin' out what's in her head.  Better say somethin' soon, yeah?  
_

"As you can see from five minutes ago, there is at least one far more suitable woman interested in your company. Maybe despite what you've told me, you're as interested in her as she is in you.  Is that why you said what you did?"   

Lily paused,  "You know, it's too bad. I really like you, Alfie."

Solomons stood and looked off into the distance.  "There's a man I know, Lily.  Always talkin' out loud to himself.  Very bad habit.  Very bad habit, indeed."  His eyes scanned the sky, fixed on nothingness.

"Alfie...I'm not interested in hearing about any man you know.  Please answer my question." 

"Always talkin' before he figured out what he wanted to say..."

"Alfie, _please_..."  Lily had taken to begging out loud. 

"Business...," Alfie turned and gestured with both hands, "Very good at business, isn't he?"  Lily sighed sharply causing him to look back at her. "But fuckin' _awful_ with anything else..."  He watched as she rolled her eyes, tired of hearing anything that wasn't the answer she sought. Colbeck had mentioned that Solomons was known for using confusing language as a tactic.  And right now he was starting to look like a man reciting Shakespeare to an invisible audience in the buildings behind them.

"Now this man, Lily, he finds something that lightens all his burdens...but he talks out loud to himself. Then other times, he ain't talkin' at all, afraid he'll trip over his own tongue.  So he talks out loud because he can't figure out what it is he wants; thinkin' maybe the talkin' will help him. This bloke just wants to lessen his troubles, but he can't fuckin' _shut up_.  Just makes his worries worse.

"Alfie, you said some very nice things to me and made lovely gestures; you made me feel wonderful.  And you tell me that you don't want me to go anywhere.  Then out of the blue you say the most unexpected things that land like a punch in the chest..."  Alfie was scratching the side of his neck so hard it felt like he was going to rip a hole into it.  Lily sat thinking that it was as if two people were having totally different conversations, neither connecting, just talking **at** each other.  The frustration was maddening and she considered getting up and walking back into the flat.

"Would you like to know why this place is painted the color it is, Lily?"  Her face dropped, the frustration becoming too much.  _The color of paint?  Is this man joking?_

"I picked it out because it was the color of the dress you was wearin' the first day we met, wasn't it?"  Lily's head shot up and her eyes opened widely when she heard those words, but Alfie wasn't looking at her.  "Now don't go expectin' me to come up with any flowery words; it ain't who I am.  But the man I was talkin' about is me.  And what lightens my burdens is you.  Just didn't know how to tell you, that's all."

Lily's heart was racing and she was fairly sure she was greatly relieved. Had Alfie technically answered the question? It was hard to tell by the way he tangled words and barely looked at her.

When she spoke, her words chosen carefully, Lily's tone was soft and as calm as a river on a windless day.  "Alfie, are you telling me that you said out loud what you meant to think only to yourself?  And it wasn't a statement to me, it was something you had on your mind?"

"Yeah, guess I did."  When Alfie looked her way, waiting to see or hear her reaction, Lily saw a face awash in uneasiness and self-consciousness.  _Alfie Solomons...insecure...over **me**?!  _

"Alfie, you need to come and sit down," she patted the chair next to her. She did everything in her power not to break into a big smile, but as soon as he was near Lily's face lit up.  "Can I tell you something, Alfie?"  He nodded as she wrapped her fingers around his. "You're what we Americans call a knucklehead...but you're my knucklehead." 

Elsie was somewhere on the other side of that door, so Lily kissed Alfie quickly.  Just a peck, but she pressed into his lips.  "There's more where that came from when nobody's around.  But, Alfie, this sneaking around stuff is killing me. There's got to be a way to get people to be all right with the idea of us together."

Solomons just stared back at her with an expression that was completely placid.  _That girl just said you're her knucklehead...not a bad start, mate.  Should've spoke up sooner, you imbecile._

"Alfie...?"

"Yes, love..."

"Don't say anything ridiculous or confusing again, please...because I know your brother's still looking for a nice girl to cozy up to."

Alfie laughed, "Believe me, love, he ain't lookin' for a _nice girl_.  But I intend to hang onto the one I got."

 


	55. Our preferred waiter

Just a bit of set up for the next chapters...and a little romance.

 

Tuesday evening, by the low light of a gas lamp - one that Gerald, the concierge had scrounged up for her - Lily took a withdrawl slip and a check from her ledger and filled them out. She liked the old-fashioned lamp so much more than the bright electric lights. 

The check she made out for £21,125, payable to Mister David Klein, Esq., the lawyer who was handling the purchase of the forty-seven structures belonging to eleven landlords. The withdrawl slip was for £845 to be withdrawn tomorrow, in cash, from the Bank of London and paid directly into the hands of Alfie Solomons...two percent of the staggeringly affordable sale price negotiated by the man, plus two percent of Elsie's salary.

The agreement made between Solomons and Lily specified two percent of all expenses on top of the £4,000 flat fee she had paid him to handle permits, contractor procurement and "relations"...in case anyone got out of line.  Even with the two percent commission, the budget for the London property was still far under what Lily had imagined. What a relief to finally be so near to closing on this sale and starting with the meat and bones of the massive project.

\-----

Across town in Saffron Hill, Georgie Sewell, Derby Sabini's second tried not to slink into the main dining room of Maestro's Ristorante like a dog with its tail between his legs.  His boss was starting a bowl of ditalini en brodo, stirring in some grated parmesan cheese.  The news is bad and Sabini's reaction is bound to mean trouble and a hell of a lot of work for Georgie and his men.  "Mr. Sabini..."  He gets no further than this when his boss starts to talk.

"Georgie.  Care to tell me why at this late hour, you've just come to inform me that half of London's firemen are parked on Alfie Solomons' property?  That is what you were coming to tell me, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, Mr. Sabini..."

"No need; I know already.  Don't I?  I hope you also came to tell me what you've done already to correct this problem.  Is that what you're here for?"  The boss' tone was facetious, as it usually was. Georgie stood stiff like a bronze statue and looked straight ahead over Sabini's head.  "Georgie...how the **fuck** did Alfie Solomons find out about the plans for Friday?  Only five of us knew this.  You have an answer for me, don't you?"

"No, Mr. Sabini...not yet.  But I will have one soon.  Very soon.  And the London Fire Brigade trucks and personnel have cleared off the street.  Only three fireboats are still on the river."   

Sabini angrily threw the bowl of soup over in Georgie's direction, small bits of pasta and a bowl of grated cheese hitting the man's perfectly tailored suit.  "You better fuckin' find out who the information came from, and who in that dirty kike's cesspool of an operation put the information into his ear. And there **are**  going to be fireworks come Friday! Get twenty more men on the street with weapons on Friday.  No one is going to be vertical when we're through with Solomons...no one.  Now get out of here and try not to fuck things up further." 

"Yes, Mr. Sabini."  The man, wholly intimidated despite his rank in the organization, walked of with his skin feeling like it was on fire.  Their man on the inside of Solomons' distillery hadn't been seen in almost a week and the bloke's brother-in-law had been calling Maestro's and the Eden Club looking for updates on a twice-daily basis.  There was no back up plan for a scheme they thought was infallible and secret.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sewell," came a feminine voice as he walked through to the foyer.  "Yeah, hello there, Miss Franchi," the man muttered as he exited the restaurant.  Anna knew that first thing in the morning she would drop by Paolo Tenzarini's home to tell him what she had just overheard.  

 -----

"What do you mean that all of us are going to Lottie's house on Thursday with _them_?  Who made these plans?" Olesya barked at Elsie and Ollie.  She wasn't satisfied with the answer she got.  "You mean to tell me that Alfred arranged for us to go with that shiksa and her man...all of us...and we get stuck out in the woods with the goyim for four days?"  Olesya's finger was wagging and pointing the entire time she raged on.  "No...oh, no!  This won't do."  Nanushka and Valentina looked on as Zayda sat next to Ollie at the table lighting his pipe.

Zayda addressed his daughter, "Olesya, you knew about these plans for two or three days. Your flat gets painted, and you get a few days away and you're complaining because you don't like the drivers? Tsk tsk."  The old man shook his head. "Alfred already said that they are going to look for farmland...that's why we're able to get a ride in the first place."

"I'm drivin', too, Tante Olesya.  Alfie asked me to take one of the cars," Ollie offered.

"Well, if I have to go, I'm driving in the car with you, Ollie.  I don't like that girl.  She's...."

"...a modern woman, Tante?" Elsie asked.  "I can't see a single reason why you don't like her.  She's smart, polite, considerate, hard working, humble....shall I go on?  She's very kind to my children.  Lily is helpful..."

"She's a bad influence, Elsie!  I've said it since the day I had the misfortune to meet her.  Look at the fresh way your'e talking to me right now...that's her doing.  You're working away - probably doing all of her work and your own - and your poor mother is stuck watching your girls."

Nanushka jumped right in, "I love watching the girls.  They're no burden and Elsie is happy to be working.  There's no decline in meeting her family responsibilities.  Don't you agree, Ollie?"

The poor lad looked from his mother-in-law to her sister.  One of them was going to be mad at his answer.  "Elsie's very happy and things are as good as ever...maybe even better.  She loves what she's doing."

Olesya waved his remark off and turned on her heel.  "Valentina, you've had them over to your home.  That Lily is a _drek_ , isn't she?"  Her sister didn't get a chance to reply.  "And, I might add, I think she monopolizes all of Alfred's time when he comes around. He's with her more than he's with any of us.  You know it's true, Elsie.  All that time wasted listening to a shiksa yak yak yak, when he could spend that time with us or with Senya, maybe getting to know her enough to think about asking for her hand.  All that Lily thinks about is her own concerns..her business."  Olesya stopped her tirade for long enough to catch her thoughts.  "Ha!  And what if she has her eye on Alfred's money for this work of hers?  You say she's smart?  She's smart as a fox and knows he's rich.  Maybe she's after his money to further her business.  Did you think of that?  She might be smart enough to make off with his money by strutting around with that big bosom of hers right in his face.  Poor Alfred."

Zayda muttered to Ollie, "It's Senya who's looking for a house on easy street."

"What did you say, old man?" Olesya glared.  In return, her father narrowed his eyes at her.  "Olesya, don't mistake this old man's words when I tell you that if you speak to me like that again, with disrespect, I'll have no qualms about taking the wooden spoon to your hide...which isn't so young anymore."

"You see?  That Lily is causing friction in our family now.  I'm having nothing to do with her.  If she goes, I won't go anywhere near her.  That's that!  These goyim come to our neighborhood and like rodents, they take over.  We need a cat...a BIG one."  Solomons' aunt stormed out of the house and down the road to her neighbor, Mrs. Moskowitz's house.  She had an idea about how to improve the situation.

 -----

On Wednesday morning Elsie was anxious as she waited for Mack's car to arrive.  She paced with the baby on her hip, constantly looking out the window. When the car pulled up, she swallowed hard, not knowing if she could get the words out without her voice cracking. 

"Oh, Lily, thank goodness you're here.  I have bad news."  Lily braced herself for something terrible.  _Has something happened to Alfie?_ "Tell me, Elsie...what's wrong?"  Elsie chewed her lip and the despair in her eyes was clear.

"You won't believe this.  I can hardly believe it myself.  But yesterday my Aunt Olesya told Mrs. Moskowitz that we are all going to her sister's house on Thursday..." She took a deep breath, "...and my aunt told Mrs. Moskowitz that she could come..."  

"Mrs. Moskowitz isn't so bad, Elsie."

"But Senya is, and my aunt invited her to come along, as well!"  Lily's eyes popped open in disbelief.  Elsie nodded her head at Lily's reaction.  "I was looking forward to some time in the country.  Wait until you see it there, Lily, it's lovely.  But Senya will spoil everything.  I can't bear to listen to her compliment herself.  And if she starts talking about my cousin and his money, I'll be in fits. I swear I will.  My aunt wants to see Alfie married...but to Senya?"

Lily smiled at Elsie and patted her shoulder.  "Elsie, Mr. Solomons doesn't strike me as the type of man who would let anybody force him into something as important as picking a mate.  Senya does seem fond of bragging about what a wonderful wife she'd make for him.  Maybe you can test her mettle over the next few days.  You know...a trial run in the responsibilities of a wife."

"And as a mother..." Elsie blurted out.  The wheels in Elsie's head were already turning; Lily could see it happen. 

"I think it will be a revelation for Senya.  I get the feeling that young lady doesn't realize what it takes to make a marriage successful. She does seem to talk all about herself anytime she brings the subject up.  But as long as she doesn't end up hurt or embarrassed, I don't see the harm in it.  It might just be good for her."

"Will you help me, Lily?"

"Me?  No, Elsie...I'm as clueless as Senya is about being happily married.  Maybe more so.  And I've got other things to do while we're in the country."

 -----

Later that evening Mack changed clothes and splashed on a bit of cologne.  Tomorrow afternoon, he'd be on his way back to the Cohens with the extended Solomons family in tow. It would be four long, lonely days away from his sweetheart.

"Lily, I'm going out to dinner with Frances.  Grab your coat and join us. It's a beautiful night and she says there's a nice outdoor restaurant across town with entertainment and dancing." Lily imagined that Mack was not looking forward to time away from Frances, so she declined knowing that he'd find a way to make the most of their evening together - romantically - if she weren't with them.  

"Well, if you're sure you won't come, then don't wait up.  The money for tomorrow is downstairs in the safe.  I have some pillows, and Frances gave me two quilts that we can bring on this trip.  Adding two more people's going to make for a tight squeeze in the Cohens' house...and in the cars."

"There's one more passenger, Mack.  Mr. Solomons' niece, Mara has to come.  Her sister is ill with something contagious.  But she's tiny, we can fit her anywhere."

"And she's damned cute, isn't she?  Kind of reminds me of you at her age, but more girly, less bossy."  He considered the number of people about to be crammed into that house.  "Lily, there were two spots for you to sleep, now there's three more people coming. That's something to think about.  Why don't you take the little cottage and I'll figure something out."  

Think about it she did...for five seconds.  "I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink thinking of you uncomfortable. You're staying in the cottage. Where else could you fit?"  She grabbed the extra blanket in her closet.  Lily had a feeling that she was about to spend three nights sleeping outdoors. _Better pray for clear skies at night._

The ring of the phone disturbed her thought. Mack covered the receiver, "Lily, Solomons is downstairs.  The receptionist says he wants to have dinner with us." 

Lily looked puzzled.  "Dinner?  With us?"

"Yeah. I'll get rid of him.  I'll tell him we're going out somewhere."  

She shook her head.  "I'll go down and get something to eat with him here.  I have to have supper, don't I?  Better not to lie in case he saw you leave and I'm not with you."

Now that Solomons was "starting to grow on" Mack, the idea of Lily eating with him wasn't detestable any longer.  "I don't think he'll try any funny business.  Just be sure to finish early and send him on his way.  Okay?"  Lily nodded.  

 

"Mister Solomons," Mack extended his hand and shook with the man. "So sorry not to be able to join you, but I have a prior engagement that can't be broken."  

Solomons hitched a brow and said, "Got yourself a lady friend, eh?  Easy to see.  So you go ahead and enjoy her company.  I'll make sure no one makes a move on your charge...and here she comes....."

"Good evening, Mr. Solomons.  I would have eaten alone tonight, so I appreciate the company for half an hour or so."  Alfie nodded his head as if he really were doing her a favor.  She turned to Mack, "Have a good time and give Frances my regards."  McGuiness was off with a spring in his step as he popped the fedora onto his head and shot down the steps to the car.

"Nice weather, Lily.  What's the chances of us sitting out in that garden tonight?  Maybe a bit of romance, eh?"  Hearing the words leave his mouth, Alfie was sure he sounded like a proper idiot. 

"I like the way you think, Alfie.  Gerald's around somewhere; let me see what he can do about that."

The concierge and his team arranged for the back garden to be opened and lit the torches, illuminating the small table and chairs that seem like old friends to Lily by now.  She was flooded with images of recollections. The night Alfie had turned up at the hotel, drunk if truth be told, where they first had dinner together and started to get to know each other by the light of these same torches. It was now clear that he had come that night after a few drinks because he was uneasy being around her.  And that was the reason he kept drinking once he arrived.  It made her laugh inside to think of him like that.  He first kissed her that night, even if it was only on the cheek.  

The garden was also the place where she cried bitter tears when she learned that Alfie had apparently _asked Mrs. Moskowitz to find her a husband_ and thought that he wanted nothing to do with her.  But the garden was ultimately the spot where the wills and patience of both she and Alfie had snapped and the truth came out...a truth that neither of them recognized until then.  It became the place where he really did kiss her - properly - for the first time. And here she was again...with him.  

Alfie Solomons had been with scores of women.  But he hadn't gotten attached to any of them. Tonight he was with a girl who hadn't _known_ a single man, by her own design.  To find that out here, in this garden, he thought her declaration was unbelievable, and maybe she wasn't truthful.  But when it sunk in, he actually thought it was beautiful, and a priceless treasure to the man who would claim her as his own. Thinking that surprised Alfie more than he ever could have imagined.  He looked at her now, through adoring eyes and wondered if this girl who had long before made the vow to invest her virtue in a man she never knew would find her...if she might be willing to consider the idea of him being that lucky bloke.  _Probably not, mate. But ain't it worth a gamble down the road?_

Romance was not among the many skills that Solomons had honed over the last fifteen or so years.  It seemed far more intimidating, even dangerous than any other ability. Nor did it have much usefulness in his day to day dealings.  Confidence was a trait he had in spades.  But this sentimental stuff threw him off of his game. The toughest, most feared man in Camden Town felt inadequate to be totally unpracticed at something that was suddenly this important. A hard man like Solomons wasn't clear on how to figure out what Lily would find romantic, and he really wanted to be romantic for her. 

Something this serious required that Alfie do thorough research...like he would if this were a business matter.  _Where the fuck do ya' find out about romance and what women want?_ He wasn't about to ask Elsie, and he damn sure wasn't going to the Dragonfly Club to get advice from any of the girls.  There wasn't a wife or sister of any of his men that he knew well enough to ask, not that he'd risk them telling and have his men laughing behind his back.  _Where the hell do ya' go?_  

You go to the obvious place...

Alfie had spent the far too many hours over the past few days, dipping out of work on his own and heading to the local cinemas.  _This Rudolph Valentino can go shit in his hat...I ain't interested in acting a flamboyant fool like that._ So he sat through _Beauty's Worth_ and the actress, Marion Davies even looked a bit like Lily.  _The Phantom_ had just come into the theatre but it was rubbish and he left halfway through it. _Fair Lady_ and _French Heels_ weren't terrible, and _If You Believe It, It's So_ had some fist fighting, so it wasn't a total loss. But it wasn't enough...

He bit the bullet and did something he never dreamt he'd do. 

One evening when it was just dark enough not to be recognized, he had Daniel stop the motor car at a newsstand.  Alfie had heard that these ladies' magazines had a fair bit of romance and romantic stories that women ate up with a spoon.  He skulked up to the man at the stand with a story that his wife was sick and wanted a few of the magazines to keep her busy while she convalesced.  "Put 'em in a bag, mate.  Wouldn't want anyone to see me carrying this drivel around, would I?" he said.  "And give me one of them horse racin' magazines so I have somethin' for myself."  After his supper, he sat by the fire, put on his glasses and cracked the magazines open, one by one over the course of two nights.  Once he had read the magazines - which he kept locked in a drawer away from his housekeeper's eyes - he burned them in the fire.

Tonight he felt ready....not completely confident, but ready as he was going to be.  Gerald led them into the garden.  "A bottle of champagne, to start, mate.  Closin' a business deal, we are." he said before they were through to the garden.  Gerald closed the door over and once Solomons' own foot was on the pavers right behind Lily, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.  She gasped. _Things are goin' good_. _..just like in the movies...she's swoonin'_. He wrapped his arms around her, and without drawing her too close, leaned in to kiss her while dipping her backwards.  Lily hadn't been ready for it.  Her footing wasn't firm, and she went down on her bottom.  _A fuckin' failure, this was.  Stupid idea._

Lily was laughing when she reached out for his hand to get up.

"Are you all right, love?  I didn't mean for you to fall." 

 _Poor dear_ , _he was really trying_.  _He couldn't have been sweeter if he were a practiced romance artist. He's perfect because of it_ , she said to herself.  "This time I'll try not to fall, Alfie. Sorry about that."  If she turned it around on herself and took the blame, maybe he wouldn't be discouraged next time. Lily straightened herself out and said, "Shall we try that again?"  A smile crept over Alfie's face slowly.

He wrapped his arms around her and she lifted hers around his neck.  A quick look toward the door before meeting his gaze and Lily leaned in to meet Alfie's lips.  With closed eyes, she blocked everything out and enjoyed every sensation.  His arms around her tightly.  His fingertips pressing into her. Warm, plump lips...his whiskers grazing against, and into her face...and his kiss.  Lingering pecks that withdrew slowly, yet their bodies stayed so close. His lips brushing against hers lightly, but not too gently.  The sound of his breathing.  His scent.  And deep, sensuous kisses that left Lily wanting to collapse into a puddle or throw him onto the floor and jump on top of him. She never gave a thought to breaking away from Alfie...which is exactly how one of the young waiters walked in on them.

Lily's heart raced.  Surely people who worked in service gossip about the guests. Frances works here.  _This is not good!  Thank God it wasn't Gerald.  
_

Without making eye contact, the lad came forth and put the ice bucket stand near the table.  He produced two champagne coupes and placed them on the table, then opened the bottle.  Once the cork had popped, and the bubbly was poured, Alfie took a seat and addressed him.

"Sit down here, lad," he said, pulling over a chair.  "Do you know who I am?"  The youth nodded his head while his eyes opened to full capacity. Solomons came almost nose to nose with the waiter.  "That's good, mate.  Now what's your name?"  The boy said he was Alan.  "Alan...that's a good strong name." Solomons looked toward Lily, nodded, then turned back to the boy.  "Sounds reliable.  Sounds like the name they give a bloke who's trustworthy...knows how to keep his gob shut tight."  The boy looked like he was about to cry.  Alfie reached into his jacket pocket and the waiter let out a tentative whimper.  "I got somethin' for you.  Don't worry; you'll like it, eh?"   Solomons peeled off ten pounds - more than a good week's salary - and held it out toward the lad.  "Take it, go on."  Still terrified, the youth's hand reached out and took the cash.  He looked at it, then back to Alfie, then at Lily.  "Now for that coin, you're going to work for Alfie Solomons, and you got only one job. Yeah?  Do you know what that is?"  The waiter shook his head back and forth.  "Well, I'll tell ya'.  For that ten pound, you're going to go about your business and never...ever...ever say anything about what you saw here.  This is a nice establishment, ain't it?  Guests' privacy is important. Well, no one's privacy is more important than this young lady's.  So you'll not be repeating what you saw here tonight, will ya'?"  The young man relaxed a bit and mouthed the words,  _No, I won't,_ then got up and left.

"Oh, Alfie. You're a devil.  That poor kid almost had a heart attack," Lily scolded.

"Yeah, well.  I'm a devil then.  Am I your devil, Lily?"  She smiled and nodded.  "That's good.  Because you're my angel. Not a good pairing by all accounts, but we'll make it work, won't we?"

"I think that can be arranged, Mr. Solomons." 

He shook his head, "Oy, we're back to Mr. Solomons again, then?"  

"I can't help it, Alfie."  She gave him a comical smirk, moving closer to him, running her fingers through his hair and around the back of his neck .  "Don't hold it against me if I slip up every once in a while."

Solomons stood up and snaked his hands around her waist, "Only thing I'll be holding against you is me."  This statement came out about as corny as his comment regarding peaches over lunch with Elsie at Bloom's, but Lily didn't care. She could tell that he was really trying.

"Are you going to kiss me again, before they come back?" she asked matter-of-factly.  "And you should pour me some of that champagne.  Maybe I'll get as giddy as Elsie did."

"First things first, love."  Alfie gripped the sides of her face, maybe a bit rougher than was _romantic_  but Lily didn't mind at all.  His uncultivated maneuvers were charming _because_ they were natural. 

This time Alfie heard the footsteps coming close and released from Lily's lips, but not before whispering, "You're a damn fine kisser, Lily.  Don't go kissin' no one else but me.  You'll promise me that, won't ya'?"  Her face went red and she giggled. "I promise...only you.  But Alfie, who the heck else would I be kissing?"

"Ah, it's my mate, Alan," Alfie said loudly with open arms.  "Lad, you're going to be our preferred waiter from this day forth, ain't ya?"  The poor youth looked like he might wet himself.  He gave over the menus, and they both decided that the same porterhouse steak dinner that they had on their first night back in the garden was in order. The champagne was finished, and Lily even got Alfie to eat spinach by feeding it to him. _He's like a child when it comes to eating vegetables._   He claimed he didn't like it, but she thought he was putting it on since he asked for more. They spent two hours in the torchlight.  Every once in a while, Alfie would stop and think to himself, _How the hell did I end up here with this girl?_  Last time he had thought that, he bolted.  Tonight was different.  From now on it was going to be different.

The evening was lovely, even if Lily had started out on her bum, but all things considered, Alfie was pleased with the outcome.  _Yeah, perfect, I'd say._ It was perfect until Gerald came in and informed them, "A Mr. Tenzarini is in the lobby to see you, Mr. Solomons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 1922, £845 pounds would equate to £46,565 in today's money.


	56. Superstizioso Part II

Tenzarini was escorted through the back door, holding his hat in his fist. He moved his other hand backward to motion to someone to follow him. Anna Franchi came through and the fear was written on her countenance. She had never met Alfie Solomons who was widely known to be the most powerful and intimidating crime boss in and around Camden Town...maybe all of London.  He seemed fine when they spoke once on the telephone, but now she was in front of him with bad news she had been paid to deliver to him.  She stayed a step behind Tenzy, not knowing what to expect, especially since she knew they were breaking in on Solomons' personal time.

"Alfie, I'm real sorry to bust in on you. Daniel said he'd dropped you off here, and this is urgent, so..."

"So you thought you'd come by and join us, didn't ya'? Don't worry, it's no problem. And I'm guessin' this is Anna..." The woman nodded. "Anna, this here is Lily."  The Italian woman didn't think he was so terrifying.

Lily stood up, extending her hand to the woman and greeted Tenzy. "Please sit down and join us. Drinks? Coffee?" Tenzy pulled over the double seat and said he'd take coffee. Anna just nodded in agreement. Lily looked to Gerald, "Would you bring us all coffee and a tray of desserts and another tray of sandwiches for my guests." As soon as Gerald was gone, Alfie asked, "What's the fucker Sabini up to now? 'Cause I know you wouldn't have tracked me down if it wasn't bloody important."

Tenzy was concerned with the news, "Go ahead and tell 'em, Anna." Then he turned quickly to Alfie and said, "Is it all right to talk in front of Lily?"

"Fuckin' hell...of course it is. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her." Both of the new arrivals thought that this was odd, but Anna told every word she had overheard at the restaurant where Sabini made his headquarters these days.

"Right...right. What was it originally, Tenzy? Eight or ten men, now he's addin' twenty more? Fine...the ponce. Let him send a hundred men; we'll be ready. Eh?" Hearing this information, regardless of Alfie's confident words had Lily unsettled in spite of her best efforts to remain unaffected. _Alfie knows exactly what he's doing_. It doesn't matter, she was still frightened. _He's the toughest man in London. He can handle this_. It doesn't matter, she was tormented to think that someone was putting him in danger. Alfie sees this, grabs her hand and starts to rub his thumb over it.  Anna and Tenzy caught his action and both thought that it was very strange.  Tenzy, because it was Alfie acting all protective of his new woman...one of which he had never brought around any of his men.  And Anna shocked that Solomons, an important Jew was involved with this woman - obviously a gentile - and wasn't hiding it.

"I have a question," Lily said nervously.  "I said before that if you use superstition on him, it may work in your favor.  Now, I know it's Wednesday night, but isn't there something we can do that will upset him enough to cause him to back off...even a bit?"  Her worried eyes implored Alfie to consider this.

Alfie loved that she asked if "we" could do something to change Sabini's plans. _This girl's protective.  Wouldn't want her workin' against me._ He looked at her as if they were alone and spoke softly.  "You're right, it ain't much time, is it?  But tell me what you're thinkin' and maybe these two Jews, who happen to be Italian, will consider if it might work."  He kept rubbing her hand until she put her elbows on the table and looked around to every one of her companions, and got down to business.

"If there were a series of things that happened, or showed up - all relating strongly to an Italian superstition, then maybe he'd get rattled and back off?  Certain numbers are very bad luck. What about fabricating evidence that he's had the _malocchio_ put on him?  A bird inside the house...or restaurant in this case, a hearse driving by...these are all strong superstitions in Italians in New York City.  Killing a spider means taking away money.  Finding a dead spider is really bad luck.  So is breaking a mirror.  All of these seem like they'd not be difficult to pull of in a short time, right?"  She looked from Tenzy's face to Anna's.  Tenzarini shook his head.

"Not enough time to plan.  Anyhow, Sabini wears _le corna..._ two of them, and has a _strega_ \- and old crone...a witch - make incantations over him at least once a month. Sometimes twice or more.  But I don't think it's possible, Lily.  I think Mr. Solomons and I need a while to talk about what to do.  I'll meet you back at the bakery when you're done, Alfie."

"No, Anna and I will leave you two alone.  We'll be in the lobby when you're done and then we can sit and have coffee."  Alfie nodded and the women left.

 

Lily and Anna walked to the lobby where she told Gerald to put a slight delay on the food and drink.  "Have a seat, Anna."  Lily gestured to a sofa in a quiet corner of the lobby.  "I take it that you work in Mr. Sabini's restaurant?"  The woman shyly confirmed this.  "Now, Anna, what did you think of my ideas?  And be truthful."

"I think that from what I see, Mr. Sabini would be sittin' in a pile of his own shit if any of this happened to him.  He's vain and _vanagloriosi_...boastful. But worst of all, that _disgraziato_ is a coward at heart.  That's why the strega chants over him all the time, and why he has his men do all of the work.  He just sits around and berates them, then sends them off like errand boys to do his bidding.  Then he takes all of the credit.  Now he relies on others. He treats that strega like she's a god, because he relies on her, not on his own abilities.  Twice I seen her.  They go into his office, she checks for the evil eye and then the incantations start.  If you knew Italians, you'd know this isn't normal.  And another thing, he never goes anywhere without a whole group of his men.  That's how I knew he was a coward.  Never, ever on his own, that bully.  Maybe one time he was tough...out on the streets doin' his own bidding.  Not now."  Anna looked at Lily thoughtfully.  "How do you know so much about Italian superstitions?  What we're talkin' about is Sicilian stuff...and Napoletano.  You don't look like you're from there.

"New York City is full of Italians from the south.  A few of my friends and a lot of people I've come across are from that part of the country.  Being around any of them, it was easy to see how superstitions were a serious part of the culture. If it's that way in New York City, I presumed that Italians in London are probably the same way.

"They are, Lily.  They definitely are."

"Anna, I have an idea, and I need your help.  But first, let me take care of something. Please excuse me for a moment."  Anna watched as Alfie Solomons' woman walked to the man who had led them back to the garden.

"Gerald, we're going to need some _black coffee_...espresso.  And a bottle of anisette and lemon peels...for my Italian friends.  And I was wondering about your friend who's a dresser at the opera.  Do you think there's a chance I could get a peek backstage...tomorrow?"


	57. Mangia!

Alan did not want to go back into the same space as Alfie Solomons. The man petrified him. Alfie's reputation was widely spoken about among the staff these past few weeks. The wealthy, the famous and the upper crust were the usual topic of conversation when they came to stay at the Verlaque House Hotel.  But now the two Americans who were here for an extended visit brought _his type_ around, and tonight was no exception.  The kitchen workers and waiters had been taking bets for weeks about what business the Jewish mob boss had with them, especially the young woman who was always very pleasant to everyone.  No one could quite figure it out, and Miss Rowan overheard the chatter and put a quick stop to the chin wagging.

But for now Alan was back with another waiter, carrying enormous trays with service for four, two coffee pots, a bottle of liqueur, a plate piled high with desserts, a cold antipasto platter and a loaf of crusty bread.  When the two Italians saw the black coffee and antipasto, they looked happily at each other.  "Grazie, Lily.  This is real good of you to order up some nice Italian noshes for us.  Good thing neither of us keep kosher."   Lily told him that it was her pleasure to ask that the chef put something appropriate together, and from the look of their eyes darting around the different items in front of them, the selection was satisfactory. With any luck, it would soften Tenzy up when she asked him again to reconsider how to handle Sabini.

The antipasto platter was stacked with olives, cheeses, roasted peppers, dried sausage, almonds, and dried figs, all arranged artfully alongside garlic cloves, olive oil and two vinegars. It was all the chef could scrape together, but to the two hungry Italians, it was a feast fit for a king. Anna was exhausted from a very hard day that was compounded with the anxiety of knowing something important and having to wait to speak to Tenzarini in person. She was thrilled to see black coffee AND anisette. 

Not being able to figure out what the fuss was about, Alfie asked, "What's the big deal, Tenzy?  Just a few nibbles on a plate?"

"Alf, this is our kind of food.  We love this stuff."  He turned to Lily, "Thanks again. This is great. You really know how to make someone feel welcome."  Now Alfie had a little smile on his face and he winked at Lily...his girl knew how to treat people right.  _Makes me look good, don't she?_ At almost every turn he was finding something new that grew his appreciation and affection for Lily.  Alfie's mind kept going back to the same thought, _She's one of a kind. Don't fuck this up.  
_

"Are you absolutely sure that you won't reconsider using Mr. Sabini's superstitions against him?"  Lily was imploring, but the man said there simply wasn't enough time. Too much to do to get all of the elements in place and in front of Sabini.  Not this time.  Her expression showed disappointment, but after a moment she glanced at Anna and raised a brow discreetly. 

Once the Italians had gone home, Lily and Alfie sat for a while longer drinking their coffee.  His with cream; her's was the black coffee with liqueur and a squeezed lemon peel.  "Let me get a taste of that, Lily."  She knew he wasn't going to like it before he had the demitasse cup in his hand.  "Seems like a rather small cup for a girl with your preference for something larger, don't it?"  He put the cup to his lips, drank and screwed up his face.  "That's fuckin' awful, that is. Tastes like ointment and hair tonic mixed up. Italians really like that stuff?  Pffft!"  

Lily held the tray of pastries and biscuits toward him, "Here, Alfie, eat something sweet."  He considered saying something bawdy, but stopped himself. From here on in he was going to _try_ to behave himself...for Lily. Behaving this way really wasn't his forte, but he would give it a go and see how things worked out.  The night was beautiful.  A light breeze was blowing and Solomons felt calm now that everything was settled for the weekend.  Sure that his men would come out the victors, he relaxed.

Lily got up to stretch her legs.  She came up behind Alfie and put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"  Alfie took a big breath in, then let it out.  "Love, we're doin' this the way we always have.  He's got thirty men...well, I got a hundred pikeys and at least sixty of my own men if I need 'em all.  And I also got a load of fire extinguishers that some lovely woman sent me."  Alfie turned his head and kissed Lily, "That and the fire brigade's boats should take care of any incendiary problems. 

The men'll take care of the Italians...just like we always do.  Lily, those Italians can't win against us, and I'll tell ya' why.  They rely on violence alone.  They got a plan, but they ain't got no strategy.  And they ain't united by anything except bein' in Sabini's gang. That's a very weak position. See my men...we're a tribe.  Even those who ain't Jews. We found out about this little plan from another in the tribe, even if he ain't a part of my organization.  The Italians underestimate everyone, includin' me.  They have thirty; I have multitudes.  They think fire'll ruin me...and they're wrong again.  That's why they ain't ever going to win."

"I have something to tell you, Alfie.  All of the firetrucks and men that were on the street on Sunday, they'll be back on Friday.  It's been arranged.  I doubt there will be any fire to concern yourself with."  Lily turned her face to toward him and planted a kiss on his lips.  "Alfie...you better not get hurt.  Because if anything happens to you, I'll tear Sabini apart with my bare hands one day when he least expects it."

Solomons looked at her thinking she must be joking, but he liked what she said, odd as it was. "Lily, that's the most romantic thing you ever could've said to me.  Romantic, but crazy.  Don't you dare go thinkin' like that.  Now you come over here."  Alfie pulled Lily into his lap and ran his hand over her cheek.  "You got a job and it ain't concerning yourself with a horse's arse like Sabini.  Drive to the country and have yourself a good time.  There's two farms nearby...five or ten minutes...and you can look at them.  See if you like 'em.  Just don't be worryin' about me.  I'll take care of myself."

She stroked his beard and looked into Alfie's eyes.  "With my bare hands, Alfie, I swear it.  And I will go and have a good time.  Oh...did you know that Mrs. Moskowitz and Senya were coming?  And Mara, too."

"Who the fuck invited them?  The two big ones, not Mara." 

"You'll have to ask Elsie that question, Alfie.  I'm not getting in the middle of that."  Lily was quiet for a moment, rubbing Solomons' neck. "Tell me something, Alfie.  When you've got a situation like this...a big problem that will turn into a crisis, even a battle...do you ever pray or call on God for help while it's going on?"

This was the strangest question to ever cross Alfie's ears. She hadn't drunk that much champagne to be asking odd questions like this one. He hoped she wasn't going to suggest that he pray or carry those religious medals or prayer cards that the Catholics were so fond of.  Papists were known for calling on saints who interceded for certain problems like lost items and sicknesses.  Maybe she was going to ask if he'd pray to Saint Tommygun or Our Lady of the Blessed Left Hook.  What was she on about?  

"Do you, Alfie?" she asked again.

" **No!** "

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

This was getting stranger now.  "And why are you glad to hear that?"

"My father always says that the worst person to have in a problem situation or an emergency is someone who's calling out to their God, wasting precious time and effort praying.  They're too distracted to focus on the task at hand.  That's the one who's going to get them self and you killed.  So I'm just glad that you do what you need to, and simply focus.  Now I'll worry much less."  Solomons couldn't begin to imagine his brother, David or Ollie giving having such a conversation with one of their girls. _Lily's dad must be a strange one._

"Lily, a nice Catholic girl like you...did you really mean what you said about Sabini?  Don't your religion frown on that sort of thing?"

"Your religion and mine frown on it.  Catholicism and Judaism are like branches on the same tree.  And I don't say things that I don't mean.  As my father says, religion is only good in moderation. That and, you can't fight human nature.  The way my brothers and I were brought up, no one messes with the people we care about and gets away with it." 

 _This father of hers has got to be a piece of work.  But it means she cares...said it herself._ Solomons was mighty pleased to have that confirmation.  "And what about your sisters?  Would they consider doin' the same?"

She turned her head as if to think.  "No. No, they absolutely would not.  My mother had more of a hand in how they turned out.  I was out with my father, and my brothers.  My sisters take after my mother; very lady-like, sweet, gentle, caring. I suppose I turned out differently."  Before the last words of the sentence left her lips, Solomons was snickering.

"If you don't think you're sweet and gentle and caring, then I'd love to get a gander at these sisters of yours.  They must be faerie princesses or somethin'."  His comment was met with a cocked eyebrow.  "Alfie, they practically are.  I'll have to have photos sent over in the mail.  Just looking at them and me, you'd say the difference was night and day.  They're in satin and lace, fancy clothes with all of the accessories to match. They're very beautiful.  Some might say they make me look like a char woman.  But that's okay; I'd rather be useful than pretty."  Alfie just shook his head.   Lily got up and patted his leg.  She noticed that it bothered him sometimes, and facing an unpredictable weekend, she wanted him to be in tip top shape.  She went to the double seat that Tenzy had pulled over and put out her hand for Alfie to join her.  She knew she was pushing her luck tonight.  Alan had already walked in on them, and anyone else could come right through the door.  She just didn't care.  Maybe it was because she was getting tired...too much talking and worrying and thinking about everything that had to happen tomorrow before they packed up Alfie's family and got underway. The bottle of champagne hadn't helped, either.  When he sat, she rested against Alfie's side, wrapping her arms around his. 

"Lily, how is it you go to church every day and then say religion's only good in moderation? Sounds like you're playing both sides of the same coin."

She considered the answer for a moment, "Look at all of these people walking in and out of churches.  Most of the people take every word they hear as law. Priests talk about fire and brimstone and _do what I say or suffer in hell!_   Does that sound like religion?  How do you know you're not being preached to by a lunatic or someone who's drunk of the power they have as a religious leader?  I think religion is a way to keep yourself on course.  There's the golden rule, you should try to follow it whenever possible.  For the rest, I don't think anyone's dropping into a fiery pit or will suffer damnation for eternity if they do something wrong or think something bad or steal a loaf of bread.  The way I see it is that you use religion as guidance, not law.  A lot less trouble and strife that way.  Unfortunately the clergy would burn me at the stake for _blaspheming_ like that."  She laughed.  "Or maybe I go to church every day because I like nice Jewish boys...like you and Jesus."  For her wise ass remark she received a kiss on the top of her head.  "Lily you are definitely a strange girl." 

She snuggled in closer, careful not to close her eyes because by now she was exhausted.  She looked up at the clear night sky.  The stars were so bright, not like in New York City where the lights blotted out their sparkle more than in London.  It was going to be a treat to get to the country tomorrow - even if she did end up sleeping on the ground.  She'd get to see the stars blanket the sky because there would be no unnatural lights obscuring them.  And this weekend the full moon was at its peak.

"Miss Elizabeth C. Wynne," Alfie said with a haughty air, "tell me what the C is for.  I saw it on your papers that I signed."

"You're not going to like it, Alfie.  It's Italian."

"But you ain't Italian, are you, love?"

"Not a bit.  My mother got to pick my name...after Saint Elizabeth.  My father picked my middle name...Caramia."

"Never heard that name," he said.

"It's not really a name; it's a word.  More of an endearment.  It means _my beloved_.  He said he was holding onto that name in his head for years, in case he had a daughter.  Silly, right?"

"Not silly at all.  Suits you, doesn't it?  Special name for a special girl."  Lily rolled her eyes; she didn't like anyone saying things like that to her.  It made her uncomfortable to hear them.  Mushy words and fancy phrases often turned out to be just that...mere words.  She found that out the hard way.  Better to change the subject rather than suffer through too much sentimental nonsense.

"You're going to be a happy man tomorrow; I've got a big bag of money with your name on it in the safe."  That sentence alone made a big smile spread on Solomons' lips.  "Don't spend it all in one place, Alfie."

"Ain't plannin' on it.  Got plans for it.  I need to fix up those buildings so the people in the properties you're buying tomorrow can get out and you can get the demolition started."  Alfie liked seeing the smile on her face; strange girl.  This was the kind of thing that got her most excited.

"All right then, Alfie.  One more smooch then I am going upstairs.  I have so much to do and I need my rest.   Good thing you ate your vegetables tonight.  You're going to need those muscles to be lifting up all that cash."

The waiter walked back in, "Can I get you anything else, sir?"  Alfie was going to have a bit of fun with the lad.  "Alan.  Alan, come here.  You've been a fine lad tonight.  Wonderful service.  Got somethin' else for ya'."  Alfie's hand went into his coat and the young man waited hopefully for a nice gratuity.  Instead, Alfie pulled out a pistol.  The boy's face dropped and he went weak in the knees.  Lily hit Solomons' arm with the back of her hand. 

"Alan, he's only pulling your leg.    Alfie, stop it." 

"Yeah, yeah...here you go, lad.  You've been a fine help tonight.  Get yourself somethin' nice...and a new pair of drawers."  He laughed, finding his shenanigans far funnier than the poor boy did.  But Alan walked away with another five pounds.  He didn't think it was worth it to have a gun pulled on him by Alfie bloody Solomons.

 

Before Lily even thought of sleep, she had to pack and make a couple of lists.  Tomorrow was going to be one of the busiest days ever.


	58. Fortuna Assistimi

Lily rose early.  It was Thursday and much had to be done today and there was nothing that could fall through the cracks. 

At at 9:00 a.m, she was to be at the lawyer's office where the papers would be signed, making the foundation the sole proprietor of every building in the square of four streets on the edge of Camden Town.   There were many things to be accomplished between leaving this early meeting and 3:30 p.m. this afternoon.  That is when two cars would leave the same Jewish-owned import export company that she and Mack met Alfie for a drive to the Cohen's house in the country.  All of Alfie's family, including his niece, Mrs. Moskowitz and Senya Moffat would be in those cars, God help them all.  If it wasn't enough that Mena Moskowitz plagued Lily with plans to find her a man, Senya was coming.  Playing along with Senya's request to fast-track a marriage proposal with Alfie Solomons was one thing when they were in London.  But now it would be more like finding herself stranded on a desert island with these two.  And then there was Alfie's aunt, Olesya.  In the weeks prior, it went from bad to worse with her.  

The woman hadn't taken a liking to Lily from the first day she met her, and that was putting it mildly.  But anytime she had seen the young American since then, dirty looks or a snub were delivered.  On the few occasions where they were within feet of each other, Olesya ignored Lily's greetings and generic questions about her well-being.  Others noticed Olesya's unjustified coolness, too, and gave Lily uncomfortable looks. Elsie's kind words explaining how her aunt wasn't used to dealing with Americans, or that her opinion of Catholics was uninformed did little to help Lily feel comfortable around the woman.  She knew she was going to have to play it by ear and continue to be cordial and polite.  At least she knew Alfie's mother, as well as Elsie's and her zayda would be pleasant.  And she already liked Henny and Lottie, though it was necessary to be careful not to mention that they'd met already.  No one in the Solomons family could have a hint that they were being shepherded away to the country to avoid any possible actions against them by the Sabini gang.

\-----

Lily had a talent for juggling details, but there were so many to be addressed today.  Was there enough time to do what needed to be done? _You've got your lists.  Now finalize your plan and stick to it._

First things first.  Gerald had arranged for Lily to meet his friend at the Royal Opera House at noon.  She had slipped him twenty pounds to make the connection with his friend, come in a bit earlier today, place an unusual order at Selfridges, accept any packages for her discreetly and to keep this between them and no one else...not even Mack.  Especially Mack.  She fed the concierge a story about planning a surprise for Mack's birthday. He swallowed the ruse, hook, line and sinker.  Without Gerald, Lily's plans had zero chance of succeeding. But it pained her to have become a liar.

Lily headed off to mass where she intended not only to collect and center herself for the day ahead, but to pray for the safety of the little group in the country, and most especially, for the complete protection of Alfie, his men and his business. This morning she carried a list of the patron saints from whom she would seek intercession.  Michael, the Archangel - Patron saint of the Chosen People of the Old Testament. She wanted every Jew or member of Alfie's so-called _tribe_ to be safe.  She chuckled to pray to Saint Nicholas, known colloquially as Father Christmas in England. Isn't that what Alfie had called her?  Saint Nicholas was the Patron saint of distillers.  Saint Honore - Patron saint of bakers.  Saints Catherine of Siena and Florian who were the Patrons of both fire prevention and soldiers.  Saints Barbara and Vincent Ferrer, Patron saints of artillery men, because Lily knew that there was likely going to be plenty of guns involved.   _May their aim be true, and all weapons turned against them miss the mark._   Finally, she put in a very special request to Saint Jude Thaddeus, who was the Patron of impossible causes.  Today, she personally would need Saint Jude to watch over her and those who would help with her efforts.  _Time for praying is done; now it's time to focus with pinpoint accuracy.  No mistakes.  No delays._

\-----

Mack drove Lily to the lawyers office.  With no small effort, he agreed to leave and let her come back to the hotel by taxi. 

Mack had become almost predicable these days now that Frances was such an important part of his life. Lily knew that he would plant himself in the dining room at the hotel, sipping coffee and Frances would pretend to be doing her work there instead of in her own office "for a change of scenery."  He'd sit there for hours just looking at Frances and exchanging glances.  When packages arrived for Lily, Gerald would be there to accept them and discreetly have one of the porters secret them into her bed chamber.  At 12:45 p.m., Gerald knew to approach Mack and tell him that Lily had left a message saying that she'd run into a friend from New York City and was having lunch with the woman.  And that she'd be back in plenty of time to be underway.

\-----

Mrs. Abromowicz, the secretary to Alfie's lawyer, Mr. Klein led Lily into a private office when she arrived.  A day like today, when so much was on the line with real estate dealings, was always stressful.  If just one of the men - and they were always men - decided to pull a fast one at the last minute, the whole project could be in jeopardy.  It was why contracting with a _certain type of businessman_ was wise.  Mostly what happened was that these property owners saw a woman and thought they could hold her over a barrel for a bit more money, then the others jumped on the bandwagon. 

She sat in a tufted leather chair in an office that smelled of stale cigar smoke, taking deep breaths and hoping that all went as planned.  Her right knee was bouncing up and down like a jack hammer as she watched the clock. There could be no delays today.  Ten minutes lost could make or break her plans.  Mrs. Abromowicz appeared at the door after a short while, popping her head through halfway.  "Miss, there's someone who'd like to speak with you.  May I show him in?"   Lily hoped it would be Alfie, but when the door opened, some _thing_ , not someone came through the doorway.  A large bunching of white paper with blue swirls on it came through and Lily's glare was questioning.  Then she saw a familiar hand, festooned with rings holding onto it.  Relief and a huge smile lit up her face.  Alfie came in and kicked the door closed with the heel of his boot.  Lily said, "Oh, it's you," matter-of-factly. 

"Who else were you expectin'?"

"Oh, I don't know.  Apparently there are men that I've had to promise not to kiss.  I thought it might be one of them.  I was hoping to test my resolve."

"Come here, you..." Alfie gathered her up in his arms and tilted her back against the large desk before kissing her.  This time she didn't fall.  He emerged with a self-confident smile, "Gettin' better at this romance stuff, wouldn't you say?"

"Alfie, you were perfect before. Don't change anything."  She paused, "I wouldn't want you to get too cocky and think of trying your romantic prowess out on anyone else.  It would grieve me to have to ask you to promise not to kiss anyone else...or have to sock some broad in the nose."  She laughed and he hugged Lily and passed a gorgeous bouquet of mixed variety lilacs into her hands. Lily dipped her face into the flowers, inhaling deeply.

"I think these can be our special flowers, don't you, Lily?"

The way he said it sounded effortless, and she thought he was getting very good, very quickly at this romance thing if it was planned.  "I do, indeed, Mr. Solomons."  He didn't balk to hear her call him that.

Mrs. Abromowicz was back at the door, knocking to say that all of the men were now assembled in Mr. Klein's conference room.  "Yeah, be there in two shakes," Solomons said through the closed door.  He didn't release his grip on Lily and she looked at him quizzically.  "Lily, you know a man like me doesn't like to come by things honestly, do I? So I'm going to steal somethin' right now."  Lily's expression became concerned.  "What are you going to steal?"  He put a finger to her lips.  "I'm going to steal a kiss...right now...from you. Eh?"  Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes, "It's not stealing if it's given freely, Alfie..."  She jumped back to sit on the desk, then pulled Alfie's face to hers and kissed him deeply.  "...or if someone beats you to it."  He smirked at her with a smile and they went toward the conference room.  Before they entered, he said, "There's a chiselin' fucker in there...Chaim Levy.  He's likely to press for a higher price.  He's an arsehole.  I'll handle him."

The eleven men assembled there, some with lawyers of their own, sat or stood around an enormous oval table.  Mr. Klein motioned for Alfie to sit at the head of the table and Lily to sit to his right.  Instead, Alfie pulled out the seat at the head of the table for Lily and took the spot reserved for her.  Mens' heads turned toward each other and a murmur rose through the room. A few made mention of Lily's looks, and one loudly said something about her cleavage and her beautiful hair falling over it. Solomons glared at the man, thinking he'd pay for his brazenness.

Klein began, "We are assembled here today to transfer the properties noted in the contracts before each of you to the buyer, Miss Elizabeth C. Wynne..." Alfie squeezed her leg at the mention of her middle initial.  "...and the foundation she represents.  You and your legal counsel will please refer to your individual contracts.  If there are any revisions needed to the addresses, your names or any other information within, please point that out now."  Chaim Levy, former sugar and molasses merchant to Solomons' business raised a hand.

"Although the hour is late, I would like to discuss the sale price of the eight buildings in my possession and ask that the price be renegotiated."  Solomons' face darkened and Lily heard his breathing deepen. His chair began to scrape backwards when Lily stood leaning forward slightly with her fingertips on the table in front of her.

"Mr. Levy, is it?"  The man nodded.  "Mr. Levy, exactly when did the contract that you're holding come into your possession?"  The man said it had been five days.  "Prior to five days ago, had you agreed upon the prices listed on that contract with Mr. Alfred Solomons.  That is correct, isn't it?"  She was pointing at the man's contract and her voice was stern.  Levy said that he had agreed to the sale prices.  "So Mr. Levy, am I to take it that you are a man who goes back on his word in an agreement, one that was previously put into writing for your review?  Or am I to take it that you no longer wish to sell your properties?"  The man tried to speak and Lily's raised hand silenced him.  "Or am I to believe that you, Mr. Levy, wish to extract a higher price from me?"  Lily glared at the man.  "Because if any of these is the case, then please explain to all of the men assembled in this room why they will be walking out of Mr. Klein's office without a penny today!  I am also here to be part of the sale of six very large buildings and a grouping of smaller ones that will suit my purpose just as well.  And at a time soon to come, I am scheduled to look at properties outside of London proper that will also fit into my plan.  If you wish to throw a spanner into the legal proceedings this morning, I am prepared to walk away and abandon this prospective block of buildings.  And you, sir, may not only explain this to your fellow property owners, you may discuss the matter at length with Mr. Alfred Solomons, who as you can see, is here with me today.  So, what will it be?"  Lily picked up her purse, ready to exit the room if the wrong answer was given.

The men in the room grumbled; some at the prospect of walking away without a deal or a pound, while others griped at Levy for his greed and lack of honor.  "Gentlemen, I have other matters to attend to.  If Mr. Levy does not give an answer in the next sixty seconds, I will take my leave and have to thank you all for coming today despite it being a waste of your precious time."  Loud comments started to fly.

"Levy, you shit, just sign the contract.  I'm not losing out because you're a greedy fuck."

"Chaim, I'll split you from stem to stern if you fuck this up for me.  I'm depending on this sale."

"I'm with Stein; I ain't losing out because you're a greedy guts.  Sign the damn papers, will you."

A low plea came from somewhere to Chaim Levy's right, "You idiot, Alfie Solomons is here.  He'll kill you before you get down the road.  Sign the damned papers and get it over with."

"All right!  All right!  I'll sign the contract.  Shut up everyone."  The man glared at Lily, but the other men, now relieved, looked on at her with respect.  Alfie looked at Lily, biting his thumbnail in an attempt to quell the impressed smile that threatened to come over his face.  _My Lily, you just get better every day!_

Every man signed his contract, received his payment and shook hands with Lily and Alfie Solomons as they left the room.  All except Chaim Levy.  Lily blocked the doorway with her body as he came near.  "Mr. Levy, the stunt that you pulled today will not be forgotten.  Be advised that you now owe me a favor of my choosing at a time of my choosing for allowing you to walk out of here with the price agreed upon, your dignity for what that's worth, and for allowing you to escape bodily harm.  And that bodily harm I speak of would not have been delivered at the hands of any man in this room.   Just remember this when you see me again, or all bets are off."  Levy gave a sour glance at Lily and rueful expression as he walked past Solomons. 

"I hope I didn't come across as mean, did I, Alfie?  To all of the other men, because who cares about Levy, right?"

"Love, I don't know if I could have done what you did that fast without fists flyin'.  You did great."  She wrapped her arms around Alfie and gave him a big hug, satisfied with his compliment.  "I wouldn't have expected that from you.  Where'd you learn how to deal with people that way?"

"Learned it in the Jim Wynne School of Negotiations.  Straight from the master...my dad."  Alfie thought that Lily always looked so happy and proud when she mentioned her father, and if he ever had a child, it would be something special to be esteemed by him or her the way Lily revered her father.

"We're goin' out to celebrate once my buildings are signed over.  Where'd you like to go?"

Not today, she thought.  "Alfie, I have so much to do that we'll have to celebrate after the weekend.  I have to go someplace right now."  She pulled him by the arm back into the office they were in earlier.  "Alfie, I know you're going to have no trouble with the Sabinis. You're right...they can't win. But let me do this..." She ran her thumb from north to south, then west to east on his forehead.  "What's that, Lily?" 

"Just a little blessing; indulge me, please."  She wrapped her arms around Alfie's neck and drew him close, kissing him.  "I have to go, but please leave word for me at the hotel so that when we come back I know you're okay. I'm asking now since I don't know if we can speak freely later on.  Will you do that?"

Catholic blessings and all, he couldn't deny Lily whatever she asked.  "I'll do that.  Where are you off to?"  She told Alfie that she needed to get to Selfridges to pick up a few things for the trip...and a treat for Mara.  That treat and a few others had been on the list and hopefully, on it's way to the hotel soon.  Lily pulled out a large satchel, packed with £845 and handed it to Solomons.  "Here's your loot, Alfie.  Every cent earned honestly; but I won't tell anyone.  Will you do me one big favor?  Can you bring these to the telegraph office before you go back to work?  I may not have the time later. Thank you."  She was off, almost running, with her beautiful bouquet in hand.

\-----

Lily jumped into a taxi that whizzed through the streets at her request.  The driver deposited her at the stage door of the Royal Opera House where she knocked just once before a portly middle-aged man called Benjamin answered.  "You're Elizabeth, I presume?"  He led her inside and they sat in the dressing room of the lead soprano.  None of the cast were expected in for another five hours.  They walked through the back of the house, and introductions were made to the other workers.  Make-up artists, costumers, those who handled the wigs department, the prop master and scenic background crew.  A few of the extras had been called in, and they gathered around Lily, who handed out envelopes containing £25.  There were two young men, extras, who spoke to Lily privately and were handed an additional packet of money.  Benjamin, too, received two extra packets for his discretion.  It was made clear that even Gerald couldn't know about today's activities. Each person involved was going to earn every cent today.  Lily left her name and Mack's along with contact information to reach him if anything happened.

"Miss, this delivery came marked for you a while ago.  Is it important?" said one of the extras who had stood by the door for a while.  "Yes, it's the second most important part of what's going on today," Lily said.

Benjamin gleefully said, "I think I speak for us all when I say that this little caper is going to be great fun.  That man and his brutes have menaced us and our stars on far too many occasions.  It'll be nice to give the bastard a taste of his own medicine."  He pulled Lily aside and whispered, "See that man there, Pasquale?  He's been lifted once or twice by the constabulary, though he is far more successful at his pursuits than the police are at catching him...a pickpocket.  I hope he'll do?"  Lily assured Benjamin that he would. "He's exactly the kind of man I need today."

\-----

Anna Franchi was on edge.  Today was the big day and she worried all night..and on the trip to Maestro's today that Lily's plan would work.  She liked Lily very much. The American girl, just a bit younger than herself, had been so mindful of making her and Tenzarini feel welcome last night.  The treats she had the hotel provide were things that these Italian Jews only saw on holiday tables a few times a year...too dear a price to enjoy any more often.  And she knew that the black coffee and anisette would be welcomed, too.  But most of all, she admired Lily's smarts and her ideas about pulling the rug out from under Sabini in an attempt to put a fright into him.  Anna couldn't figure out how the girl might assemble all of the pieces needed to do the trick, but she was pretty sure that Lily was more than clever enough to have a good chance it would work. 

 _Sabini, the smug bully will never expect it._ And hadn't Lily said that people never notice what's so obvious when it's right under their nose? Maestro's Ristorante was the ideal place for such a plan.  Anna hated being around Sabini.  She knew full well that she wasn't attractive, but that prick went out of his way to take jabs at her looks and make her feel badly.   She never gave him the satisfaction.  At least her lack of beauty kept Sabini's unwanted advances away.  The girl who had the job before Anna was practically raped by the brute.  When she fought him off, the girl was fired on the spot and till this day, he lied that she was a whore and had pawed at him until he had to give in to her desires just to get her to stop.  _Whatever happens today, Sabini deserves it and more._

There was one more thing that Lily said to Anna; something she couldn't understand.  _If this plan succeeds, you must never tell a soul.  If it fails, you have to tell everyone...tell them that it was all my idea, all my doing and don't say you knew anything about it...ever. Not to Mr. Tenzarini, Mr. Solomons, not to your rabbi...no one!  Protect yourself, but don't protect me._

Sabini was at his usual table at 1:00 when the lunch crowd was thinning.  A taxi pulled up and an older couple asked for a table in the back, which the Maître d' showed them to.  Soon after a young couple came in and looked at the menu, but left before being seated. A gaggle of middle aged women, all dressed in widow's black came in for a ladies' lunch.  They made such a fuss than Anna wanted to curse at them, but Sabini would dismiss her on the spot for such insolence. 

What the fuck is going on?" Sabini complained as more people entered the establishment.  "This time of day, the place usually starts to clear out.  I was lookin' forward to some peace before my barber comes to give me a cut later on.  Now the joint is filling up. Fuck!"  Three businessmen asked for a seat near the front, and were seated close to Sabini.  The Italian's annoyance grew, as did the disgusting smirk that always seemed to be on his face.

Six men dressed in football gear came in and brushed past Anna.  Sabini jumped up when the men, dressed in shorts, cleats and team jerseys sat down dirty and grass-stained with a football in hand.  "Out, you lot.  You don't come into my ristorante dressed like filthy swine and expect to be served.  The tallest man in the group rose up, proving to stand almost a head taller than Sabini.  "Sorry, sir.  Didn't mean to disrespect your establishment.  We'll leave."  The man's jersey had the number 17 in foot-high numbers on front...right in Sabini's eye line.  When he turned to leave, the back of the jersey had a black cat on it with the name of the team, _Fabbro di Sfortuna...Bad Luck Blacksmiths._ Anna watched as Sabini's eyes went wide.  He took two steps back to his table and reached under his collar.  "It's gone, fuck!  My _corna_ , they're gone," he panicked.  "Georgie, get down on the floor and find them."  Sabini shook his clothes looking for the two Italian horns that had hung around his neck since he was a twelve years old.  His good luck charms that warded off evil and curses never left his neck.  "Figlio di puttana!" he hollered, "hurry up, you piece of shit."

"God watch over you and your tongue," said a nun who passed in front of Sabini, dressed in her long, black religious habit.  "Trust in the Lord and use no foul language. You offend God by doing so."  Sabini's mind numbed.  A nun in your path meant bad luck, and four nuns had crossed in front of the restaurant on the day the Solomons' gang foiled the plan to hurt Ollie Schimmel.  The Jews had gotten the Cadillac, a load of money and whiskey in the negotiations to smooth things over. 

Sal, Sabini's regular waiter came to the table after bumping lightly against a customer.  Grateful that none of the soup he was bringing over had spilled, he placed the broth and a basket of bread in front of Sabini who had returned to his seat. "Vaffanculo!  Sal, you fuck, you give me bad luck with this..."

Sal looked stymied toward Sabini.  Then he saw it; all of the freshly baked rolls in the baset were turned upside down.  "Mr. Sabini, I'm sorry.  I don't know how it could've happened.  It was face up when I left the kitchen, I swear.  I made sure of it, like always."  Anna laughed to herself, _More bad luck you stronzo. Mangia merde e morte!"_

"Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!," Sabini shrieked, "there's a fuckin' bird in here.  Get it out now!"  All hell seemed to have broken loose inside the Italian restaurant.  Waiters and busboys tried to catch the pigeon that was flapping around, swooping from one end of the room to the other.  A crash was heard as Sabini headed for the door past Anna.  In an establishment with newly mirrored walls, one of the reflective panels smashed into pieces right after Sabini passed it.  He yelled at the top of his lungs, and Anna had to turn so he didn't see her laughing.  He was now out on the street in front of the restaurant when a car horn, deep and low, blew as it drove by.  "Holy shit," the gangster screamed.  A hearse with a  floral arrangement shaped like an S drove by.  Darby Sabini ran his fingers through his hair, which was a mess.  He had broken into a sweat.  He reached a shaking hand into his pocket to retrieve his handkerchief.  Running it over his brow he shrieked again.  Plastered to the piece of cloth was the legs of what appeared to be a spider. 

"Boss," his man, Aldo said,  pointing to Sabini's forehead, "look..."  Sabini ran the white cloth over his forehead, expecting to find blood.  What he saw turned him white as a ghost and frantic.  It was the body and the other legs of the spider. 

"Call the strega!  Call the strega!  Get her here now.  One of you fucks go pick her up...and blow all of the lights. _Minchia!  Minchia!  Santa Rosalia_ , help me."  The nun reappeared, scolding Sabini, "Calling on a saint and using the devil's language in the same breath...che palle!"  and she threw the horns - the _cornuto_ \- at him, "I put the _mal occhio_ on you, you evil man."

"Fortuna assistimi!  Fortuna assistimi!"  Sabini was in a rage out on the street, cursing and accusing everyone and everything at this rapid turn of events.  Anna and Aldo had to coax him to come in.  Sabini froze and looked down as he passed the shards of mirror laying on the floor.  Sal ran past them, holding the pigeon which he set free outside.  "All clear boss," the waiter proclaimed.

The group of widows carried on with their meal as if nothing happened.  But the older couple came to the Maître d' explaining that they were leaving because their soup was laden with pigeon droppings.  The man apologized profusely.  Once they were gone, Anna breathed a sigh of relief.  Lily was gone and no one had noticed her...costumed and made up to look like an old man by the well-paid people of the Royal Opera Company.  They too had all been part of this elaborate scheme. Providing disguises, acting as patrons and so on.  Anna was sure this charade had some affect, though tomorrow night would tell.  For sure, she was now more impressed with Lily.  Hadn't the young American told her that people never notice what is right under their nose? 

 _All of this is for Alfie Solomons...and for Goldie, you shit,_ Lily thought as she walked away, laughing at the spectacle that Sabini was making of himself out on the pavement.

Right under their nose...  Lily told Anna to be alert for the smell of smoke.  The Italian woman had given Lily the exact color of the draperies and carpets in Maestro's. In the package delivered to the Opera House were a specimen of a spider, all of the other goods used, and a yard of cotton fabric in the same color as the drapes and the carpets, along with a bottle of flaxseed oil.  The chemical reaction between cotton and the flaxseed oil was slow, but combustible.  A swatches of the cotton coated in the oil were pinned to the inside of the draperies and dropped in the corners of the dining rooms by the "old man" when everyone else was distracted.  It would take hours, but the combustion would spark flames.   _If you want to burn out Alfie Solomons, Sabini, you'll get a good dose of it yourself first._

\-----

With just ten minutes to spare, Lily arrived back at the hotel looking winded.  "Mack, I'm so sorry.  I met a college friend on the street and time got away from us.  Let me run in and get myself together.  I'm almost done with my packing."  The precious few moments on her own allowed Lily to open and stow away the few little things that Selfridges had delivered.  A quick look in the mirror was a good thing.  Lily had a few streaks of makeup that had given her manly stubble still under her ear.  Someone would have noticed.  Her heart was still racing, but she felt invigorated.  Not for having done something illegal, nor for doing something on time and successfully to this point.  She knew that her idea was viable...she had walked right past a frantic Sabini without him noticing.  And she was fairly sure that he was so shaken that he might either change his wicked plans or be so riled up tomorrow that he would not be able to function well.  Either way, Alfie would come out as the beneficiary of her scheme.  But she would never tell.  Now, the only thing to do was wait until she arrived back on Sunday to see how part two of the plan - the fire - worked out.  Anna promised to leave a cryptic message with the front desk when everything was over.

\-----

Lily urged Mack to step on the gas so they'd get to the meeting place before the others.  The boot of the car was carrying Frances' quilts wrapped around some pillows.  Lily and Mack each had a bag and Lily's was packed with more "stuff" than clothing.  If Alfie's aunt was going to be a pill, then she would amuse herself and stay out of sight, or spend a bit of time with Mara, for who she had brought a few sweets and a couple of things to keep her busy with. 

It might prove to be an unusual few days.  She and Mack were the only non-Jews, and the others, who had not seen each other in a few years, may want to be alone together.  That she could understand especially since it was their sabbath.  There was so much to do and see in the country that it would be no problem keeping herself busy. She could spend time with Mack; surely he'd be bursting to talk about Frances.  Although she wasn't used to spending time around children, Mara was obviously intelligent and inquisitive, and hopefully willing to learn to use the little camera that she had bought for the child.  And it wasn't really four days, was it?  More like this evening, two full days and half a day on Sunday.  How bad could it be?

They had arrived first...second really.  Alfie and Judah were standing by two enormous taxis.  Before anyone said a word, she knew this was the right sort of vehicle, given the number of people traveling today. The taxis had room for two or three up front and six in the back, the motor cars could fit six at best. 

"What's with the big ol' grin on this one," Mack asked about Alfie when they started to walk toward them. 

"Maybe he's just having a good day, Mack...or glad to see that Mrs. Moskowitz leave the city...or see the two of us leave."  Goldie padded over to Lily and received his usual scratch on the head.  Like he knew what was going on, the dog jumped into the back seat of one of the cars and stretched out for a snooze.

Alfie greeted them with raised arms, "Ah look who we have here.  Come to lead my people to the Promised Land, ain't ya?"  Lily shook her head and smiled.  He certainly was a character.  "Feel like I'm puttin' all sorts of problems into your hands with my lot...match makers, German husband seekers, an ornery old woman, a little cherub who's half devil by all accounts, cryin' babies....and Ollie."

"We have guns," Lily joked.  Mack gave her a good whack in the arm.  "Shut up, Lily."  Alfie laughed at her joke.

"The lot of them will be here momentarily.  And I understand that a certain Mr. Sabini's had a bit of a problem in his establishment today.  The police had to come and check to see if everything was all right.  Bad things do happen to the people who deserve it most sometimes."  Lily kept herself in motion by moving things from the boot of their car to the taxi with a bit of help from Judah.  From the front seat of the car she pulled the bouquet of Lilacs.  "Nice flowers you have there, Lily.  You got a secret admirer you want to tell us about?"

"No secret admirer, Mr. Solomons.  What time are the others arriving?"  Pointing his walking stick west, Alfie said, "Here they come now..."  It was a relief of sorts.  No more talking and standing around.  They could pack and be on their way. 

Alfie's mother was the first to exit the automobile that Ollie was driving, but Senya pushed past Zayda to get out of the door, then walked briskly toward Solomons, overtaking his mother quickly.  "Good afternoon, Mr. Solomons.  I hope you've had a change of mind and will be joining us.  I would like to spend more time with you."  Alfie took a step back, and in no time the tiny figure of Mara stood between her uncle and the German girl, with her hands on her hips and legs planted firmly in place..  "Hey!  My Alfie is **my** sweetheart. You need to go back home, Missus Newt Killer!"  The child's exclamations had every head turned.  "I remember that you tried to have my newt killed in the garden.  You're bad...and I don't want you to come!"  The little girl's eye had welled up with tears as she hugged her uncle's legs. "My Alfie, don't let her come, please..."

Not sure whether it was proper to intervene, Lily erred against caution.  "Mara," she gestured, squatting down, "come see what I've brought for you."  Alfie's niece kept a narrowed glare toward Senya as she walked toward the boot of the taxi Lily stood near.  Speaking low she said, "Listen now, you're a strong, brave girl.  You and I have to be a good example to _everyone_ here.  Maybe Miss Moffat comes from a place where people aren't always nice to animals, so why don't you give her another chance and show her how to treat creatures we find.  All right?"  

"No, Lily.  She's fresh and I don't like her.  I won't be her friend, I won't!"  There seemed to be no reasoning with Mara, so Lily tried to distract her attentions.  "I've brought us some fun things for our trip.  I have paints and paper, a skipping rope, and look, I bought you a little camera all your own.  You can make photographs of the creatures you see in the country, and there will be a lot of them.  And if you promise to try to be a good example to Miss Moffat, you may come on a special trip to a farm with me.  Would you like that?"

"Oh yes, Lily.  But what if I try and can't be a good example?  Do I have to stay behind?"  Lily smoothed out the child's hair and said, "As long as you really try, you can come."  Mara's mood and her attitude improved almost immediately, but she kept her eyes squinted at Senya.

"Alfie, am I supposed to be driving this big thing," Ollie asked when he saw the taxi. 

"What the hell did you think you were bringing 'em in, a little donkey cart? Eh?" 

Ollie's head listed from side to side, "Alfie, I never drove a car this big before."  Alfie slapped him on the shoulder and leaned in, "Mate, it's the same as a regular sized car.  Are you going to belly ache about it in front of your women and make a fool of yourself?"  The lad looked desperately at the vehicle and Lily came close.

She whispered, "Ollie, I know you can probably drive this vehicle better than I can once you get used to it.  I'm telling you, it's easy; same thing as a regular car.  Once you're used to the size, and that should take all of five minutes, you'll be set.  Why don't we both drive on this street without anyone in the car. You'll see."  She yelled over to Mack.  "Ollie's going to take me out on a test drive.  He wants to make sure I'm comfortable with driving a vehicle this big...just in case."  Alfie was astonished how his Lily could turn a situation like this around and make Ollie look like a master, when the lad was obviously shittin' himself.  _Chalk another one up for my girl,_ he thought. _If this lad don't thank her when all's said and done, I'll knock him into next week._

Lily got into the car and loudly asked Ollie if he'd please drive with her the first time around the block.  When they were out of sight, she halted and they switched places.  She had him fix the mirror to adjust for his height.  "Get used to the gears and the steering.  We won't go back until you feel comfortable.  But it really is just like any other car.  You'll be an expert in no time." 

Indeed, Ollie did get the hang of it after five blocks and when they returned, Lily was back in the driver's seat thanking Ollie profusely for helping her get acclimated to such a large car.  Olesya turned up her nose and said, "That drek is going to drive?"  Alfie heard it and was angry, but under the circumstances could say very little.  "Put all of the cases into the car with those two and we'll make room for our family.   If the shiksa runs off the road, at least none of ours will die in a fiery wreck."

Alfie had heard enough.  "Tante, for a woman who's going to be in close quarters with a whole lot of people in a couple of hours, it'd do you good to be friendlier.  These two are doin' me a favor by takin' you all away on their scouting expedition.  Be nice and we'll have dinner when you come back. Right?"  Olesya gave a reluctant nod of the head.  She wanted to spend time with Alfie; how else could she influence him.  But to be civil to that drek shiksa, it wouldn't be an easy task.  Olesya took a very deep breath, switched gears and said she'd give it her best try. 

The woman patted Senya on the arm.  "Lovey, come sit near me.  I'm so glad you're coming with us.  It will be so good to have a proper young woman in our midst instead of an unwanted interloper."  Lily was well within earshot of Olesya's loud remark.  Everyone heard it.  It cut Lily to the core to be treated unfairly with no reason.  But she would continue to be pleasant and respectful, as she had been raised.  _Stick and stones..._ her mother might say.  The words weren't hurtful as much as knowing that Olesya might continue to try and turn the others against her, and certainly, would do her best to make Lily and maybe even Mack feel unwanted and unwelcome this weekend.  And there was nothing she could do about it.

\-----

The oil-soaked cotton pinned to the drapes and left in the corners on the carpets of Maestro's did ignite in the middle of the night, after the restaurant closed and all of the staff were safely home.  Two men sitting on the rooftop across the street for hours took up up arrows, tipped in kerosene soaked cloths.  Once the flames were visible and smoke began to pour from the south side windows, the men took aim at the three trucks and two motor cars parked behind the tall gate of Maestro's.  Within two minutes, all five vehicles - meant to carry Sabini gang members to the docks tomorrow night - were engulfed in flames.  The two men gathered their implements quickly and quietly and took off into the night.  It was almost an hour later when the London Fire Brigade was able to respond to the call.  Most of their men were busy on other calls in the area, and more were sitting in fire boats in the river in Camden Town.

In the morning, Sabini stood before the smoldering rubble of his headquarters mumbling curses.  Not much later, a messenger arrived at his home with a small box...a gift for his wife, with a card bearing his name.  It was a white handkerchief.  Mrs. Sabini gasped, knowing full well that a person who gives a handkerchief as a gift has bad luck.  She opened the cloth and from within its folds, a dead spider fell near her feet.  She fainted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figlio di puttana! - Son of a bitch!  
> stronzo - asshole  
> Mangia merde e morte! - Eat shit and die!  
> Cazzo - fuck  
> Minchia - shit!  
> Saint Rosalie (Santa Rosalia) is the patron saint of Sicily and Sicilians  
> Che palle - what balls!  
> mal occhio - (pronounced maloik in present day) it is the evil eye, literally, but means bad luck (the cornuto, the horns, is the act of "throwing" a devil sign in someone's direction  
> Fortuna assistimi - Good fortune, help me


	59. A Thursday with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that splitting up the weekend is necessary so the chapter isn't unbearably long.

Solomons' aunt's lowly murmured griping about _the shiksa_  hadn't stopped for more than a few minutes.  His patience had waned and he was now furious listening to her carry on.  He saw in Lily's face that it bothered her, yet she acted with dignity and a graciousness that Solomons couldn't fathom.  If Tante Olesya had been a man, he would have struck a blow to knock her out cold. Beneath a deceptively calm exterior, he was raging.  His instinct was to protect Lily, though he knew she wouldn't have a moment of it.  _Ignorance and cowardice_ , he thought, _that's what this is.  She's talkin' just loud enough for Lily to hear, but not to her face...the nasty bugger._   

The taxis started their engines and Lily was about to shut the boot when Alfie came close. His low tone got her attention, "Love, you don't have to go. That aunt of mine is bein' ridiculous. You stay here with me. Yeah?" 

Straight-faced, her reply was equally as quiet, "No, I said I was going and that's what I'm going to do. And you know I can't stay.  Mark my words, Alfie...when we come back, this foolishness will be over. Do I look soft to you, like I can't handle that nonsense?" Lily cocked her head in the direction of the other car.  Alfie narrowed his eyes to look at her skeptically, "You ain't going to use the gun on her, are you?" he laughed.  Lily's little shrug and smirk gave him a silent, comical answer.  It was a wonder to Solomons how she turned almost everything into something light. Lily's hand went into the pocket of her dress and she handed him a small square of folded paper.  "I wanted to give you this personally, but...this will have to do.  Put it away for later."  She pressed the paper into his fingers and asked, "You're still going to leave me that message at the hotel saying you're fine, aren't you?"  He smiled, "Yeah, I am, love."  Lily nodded. "...and yes, Lily, you do look soft to me."  The corners of his mouth curled up slightly. "See you soon, wise guy," and she turned to walk toward the car door. 

Alfie's attention was redirected by Mara tapping wildly on the rear window of the taxi.  She waved and blew her uncle kisses when he turned, and he raised a hand to wave, then blew a kiss to his little sweetheart.  Lily settled in across from Mara and her grandmother, Valentina, pleased that she was riding with them...and Mack and Zayda up front.  Elsie was beside her husband in the front seat of the other taxi hoping for peace, in all its forms over the next few days. She was well aware that such a wish was a mighty tall order with her aunt joining them.

 

As the city scenery turned into a suburban landscape, and then became countrified, Lily's thoughts were introspective.  Why had she gone to such lengths today, especially when the Jews were not willing?  She had brought the amazing sum of £450 with her to London in case anything extraordinary occurred. It was put aside from her twice-monthly checks and a few little business ventures and investments she made with that savings account. Her expectation was to return to New York City with all or most of it.  Yet after the expense to undertake today's charade, that amount had been whittled down to £13.  It was her own money she had spent, not foundation funds.  Would the ruse be worth it if Alfie found out and was angry, or Sabini blamed Solomons?  What about Anna and the people who would be out of work if...when a fire did break out?  Mr. Tenzarini was correct; given enough timing, all of this could have been considered.  But instead - for Alfie - she had acted on her own. _Why_ was the question she couldn't seem to answer.

Nothing could be done to change things, and Lily wasn't sorry that she had done it all. Sabini was a piece of garbage in her eyes. Benjamin had revealed that the Sabinis menaced the staff and talent at the opera - as well as other concert halls and theatres -  to rob wealthy patrons and on occasion, the box office. Lily saw red and decided that the man definitely had to be dealt with **now**.  Sabini looked completely out of sorts when she passed him coming from the restaurant. That alone was satisfaction enough for her.  She would just have to wait for her return on Sunday to see if those efforts had a more valuable pay-off with regard to the attack planned against Alfie.

Lily's thoughts continued to wander, and she wasn't proud that to have suggested that Elsie _test_ Senya during their time away; she had no business saying such a thing.  Lily realized that it had been selfish, and that she had been far too selfish these past few days. It would have been better if she encouraged Elsie to try and improve her acquaintance with the young German woman.  Senya was alone in London with her two brothers, and had no friends.  It was much the same for Lily, except she only had Mack.  While Senya may have designs on Alfie, he said he had no interest in her.  And even if it was their little secret for now, Lily trusted Alfie's words that he was only interested in her. 

A single stop on the route, one hour in, allowed for a stretching of legs and more bitching from Olesya.  The group got underway and within an hour were winding down the road toward the Cohen's farmhouse.  Jolly, emotional greetings were exchanged as friends and family reunited outside the beautiful home nestled among farms and woods.

Lily noticed how Ollie jumped into action as soon as they arrived.  He ran around, opening the door and helping Elsie out, all while looking at her as if she were the most special thing on earth.  The young father gathered his children from the women in the backseat and somehow managed to hold the baby and the hands of both little daughters, shepherding them into the house.  He retained none of the self-consciousness that he exhibited around Alfie, that was apparent.  As a husband and father, Ollie was entirely in his element, and Lily saw how Elsie looked at her husband with love beaming in the gaze she gave him.

A surprisingly pleasant Olesya held the front door of the house open as Mack lugged most of the belongings up the front steps.  But as Lily approached with more of the bags and parcels, Alfie's aunt pushed hard and let the screen door slam inches from her face.  Stunned, she simply opened the door and placed the items in the small foyer and left.  "Lily, come in, there's coffee," Mack urged.

"No thanks. I think I'll take a walk around after I pull the cars back from the front of the property.  Keys, please?"  Lily thought she had gotten good at pasting on a convincing smile, but it wasn't working today. Mack had noticed more often lately that she was trying to put on a happy face and he didn't like it.

His reply hit her like a ton of bricks, "Lily, this time next year you'll be back in New York and everyone here will be a distant memory.  Try not to let her bother you."  What she heard was that she'd eventually have to leave Alfie, and she wasn't sure how she could bear to do that, even though their romance was still new.  It was hardly worth trying to reason with herself... she had to accept reality...but not any sooner than was necessary.  So instead, she explained to Mack that for now, he should let her handle the Olesya situation her own way and not get drawn into the woman's drama...for the sake of business.

"Dinner in half an hour, my friends.  I hadn't expected to see my sister and have two more besides.  This makes for a tighter fit."  Lottie was surprised when Lily insisted on sleeping outdoors. Lily held her hand out and Mack gave her the key to the taxi, looking at her with concern.  Lottie still worried that the London gangster giving Alfie a problem might easily figure out the family's location if he saw the taxis and was glad that they'd be moved. 

"Lottie, outside I can keep an eye and ear out for anyone coming close.  I'll stay up at night keeping watch and Mack can do the same during the day."  Lottie's eyes closed over in relief and agreement as she nodded her head.

The barn was enormous, extremely tidy, and well laid out.  On one side, there were four open stalls for large animals:  a horse, a donkey and two cows. Behind it, near a second door in the back, stood a horse cart.  Lily decided to sleep in the back of one of the taxis that she'd pulled into the barn, thrilled not to sleep surrounded by the scent of barnyard dung. Because of the mild weather, the animals stayed out in the pasture all the time.  She could see them grazing or roaming within the split-rail fence surrounding the property. To be sure, Olesya would be happier not to be under the same roof as her. The feeling was entirely mutual.

The big, grey structure was more than just a barn, it also held a large table in the middle, big enough for at least twelve people to sit around it and three huge kerosene lanterns hung from the rafters above it.  There was a workbench with tools and a hayloft above the steps that led up by the back door. Still there was plenty of additional room. She chuckled when she saw the small beer and hard cider brewing operation in a dark corner of the barn, just large enough to supply the couple who lived here. Henny and Lottie had a great set up and for sure, they were able to provide for all of their needs...and a few extras.

\-----

Mrs. Moskowitz quickly chose to sleep on the large, thickly upholstered sofa in the parlor. Mara was told she'd be sharing a bed with her grandmother in the room the three sisters were occupying.  Senya had no desire to sleep in chair or on the floor of the parlor, and was appalled that a _nest_ of sacks and blankets could be made for her on the back porch.  "Girlie," Henny asked, "we've got big attic, and you can have it to yourself. It's gets nice and warm up there. How does that sound?"  Senya agreed, if they could assure that a comfortable place to sleep would be provided on the bed frame that Lottie said was up there.  Little did she know that the same sacks and blankets would be making a nest upstairs...they would just be on the bed frame.

The barn smelled sweet and grassy from the hay in the loft, and the seat of the taxi would be comfortable enough if Lily curled herself up a bit.  But tonight she meant to keep watch, so sleep would have to wait until sunrise.  Lily felt at ease, sure that the Sabinis would not come because Alfie said so and she trusted him. _But better safe than sorry.  I don't trust that asshole, Sabini as far as I can throw him._

\-----

Lottie's words before supper startled the group, "Who among you can shoot a rifle?" Mack and Lily knew what was to come next, and volunteered their ability to operate the firearms.  Hearing Lily say she was able, Olesya criticized lowly once again.  "That's good, because Henny and I have heard a wolf howling these past few days and nights.  Would you two mind carrying a rifle around just in case it comes back?"  Valentina, shaken by the prospect said, "Lottie, surely there aren't wolves around?  Are we in any danger?"  

"Probably not.  Wolves here just seem to roam. Too much prey to stalk in the woods, so they aren't looking to eat you up for their dinner.  But if we have two more rifles, all the better.  Otherwise one _could_ be noshing on you, Valentina!"  She laughed and tickled her friend, but the visitors looked to each other with concern.  The petite woman motioned for the Americans to follow her and Mack returned with a rifle that he placed in the corner.  No one was the wiser.

Mack joined everyone else in the parlor where he, Zayda and Henny talked at length. Dinner simmered on the stove top and roasted in the oven.  For this Thursday evening, Lottie had prepared a feast.  Using the recipe from a woman in town, originally from Barcelona, she had made two large potato, egg and onion _tortas_. They were cooled and waiting on the sideboard in the dining room.  The savory smell of a German version of Chicken Paprikash bubbled away in a dutch oven on the stove top next to a big pot of dumplings.  A variety of root vegetables and mushrooms roasted in the oven alongside two loaves of herbed bread, spreading an amazing aroma throughout the house.  And two large apple raisin pies sat on the window between the kitchen and back porch waiting to be enjoyed after supper.

As Lottie went to the kitchen to ready the meal, Lily heard her through the screened in porch.  "Lottie, let me help you with this."  She got to work helping the woman arrange the food on platters.  Olesya walked in to lend a hand and let out a loud, "Ugh" when she saw Lily and turned back into the dining room.  Lily just shrugged.  "Is she giving you a hard time, my young friend?"  A nod was all the answer Lily gave.  "Don't let her bad behavior bother you, Lily.  She's always been difficult and I hope she let's up once she gets to spend time with you. How could she not like you?"

"Spending time with me seems to make things worse.  So I think it's best that I take a little food outside and eat in the barn.  Then everyone else can enjoy themselves without any fuss." 

"Oh no, when you're in my home you'll eat at the dining room table with the rest of us.  She doesn't like it, she can go eat in the barn.  Sometimes she behaves like a horse's ass, so she can go into the stable where a horse's ass belongs." 

Elsie came to offer her help in the busy kitchen.  "Please, Elsie," Lily said, "just relax and let someone cater to you for a change."  The young Jewish woman's smile conveyed her appreciation as she went back to her family, happy not to have to run around after everyone else for once.

"Lily, I knew when I met you that you were a nice girl.  Having three little ones is hard work.  That was good of you to offer to let Elsie take it easy. Come on, let's feed this horde."   

At the table, the trays of veggies, loaves of bread and pot of Paprikash were placed and everyone started to dig in.  Everyone except Olesya.  She sat with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Lily as she moved around the table helping to serve the Spanish tortas. Mack's warm smile made Lily feel better as he motioned for her to sit next to him once she was done.  Before she was in her seat, Olesya growled, "I refuse to break bread at the same table as this shiksa.  This is _our_ trip.  Why is she even here?"  To Lily's ear, the woman's words sounded like something that would be said by Mara...who was only five years old.

The atmosphere immediately became stifling and uncomfortable for everyone in the room.  And when Lily said, "I'll leave," pushing her chair back, Zayda's arm shot straight out and he told her not to go anywhere.  The old man turned in his chair and glared at his daughter, but she had no concern for his thoughts on the matter.  Looking around at the expressions of Ollie and Elsie, both shocked and embarrassed, Lily knew that leaving was the best thing to do.  Valentina looked distressed, and Mara was asking why Tante Olesya was cross again.  When Lily's quick glance caught Senya's face, even she looked uneasy.  Her hand went to Mack's shoulder, patting it and she got up from her seat and walked toward the door.  "Lottie, please let me know when I can help with the cleaning up."  Her feet carried her quickly out through the kitchen to the back porch and out into the night air where it was peaceful and there was no Olesya.

She couldn't figure out how a situation like this would best be handled, but it had to be addressed.  Lily wasn't even sure of what set the woman off...except that it was obviously Lily herself.  She heard Zayda's voice raised inside the house, and other voices chiding Olesya joined in.  _This can only make things worse. Now she'll really hate me._ Mack came to the back door and the voices inside the house got louder.  "Lily, you should be inside.  I've never known you to run from a conflict. Come back."  She waved him off.  "I'm not running away from this.  I need to think about how to handle this, and I can't do it in there with her making nasty remarks and getting increasingly hot-headed.  Please, go back in and I'll work this out, then I'll be back."  She nodded at Mack, willing him to do what she asked and he reluctantly reentered the house.  Between these two, almost twenty years of closeness didn't require that many words to relay exact messages or sentiments.  He knew she needed the solitude and would most definitely find a way to make this situation right...without anyone feeling like they'd come away being beaten.

\-----

Alfie Solomons walked out of his newly acquired warehouse down-river from the distillery, and onto the dockside street.  He was amused to recall the image of Lily going through the window of this building and cracking the lock to open the door just weeks ago. The onset of darkness was coming and the stench of low tide assaulted his nostrils more than he'd ever noticed before.  Turning the key in the new lock and checking the enormous padlock affixed through a thick chain, he was satisfied that these measures - and the ten gypsies inside - would keep his rum safe for the next eighteen hours.  Then Judah would come with reinforcements as the time of Sabini's attack came closer.  The vats and barrels inside would not go up in flames, as his distillery was now empty of all alcohol thanks to help from Tommy Shelby's gypsies.  The goods may be gone, but he was staying put along with three dozen of his own men and a score of pikeys that included John Shelby and four Brummies who had traveled down to London expressly to face the Sabinis.  _Obviously a tactic of Tommy Shelby to get a look at how we're set to square off against the Italians, isn't it?  The nosey cunt!_

Entrenched in his office, the musty aroma of the empty rum house replaced low tide's rank odor.  What Alfie wouldn't give to have Lily pulled close, and her neck to bury his face into.  His recollection went back to parting with her in the afternoon when she smelled like a field of delicate blooms.  Locking his fingers together behind his head, he leaned back in his chair and let his thoughts drift to her. He remembered the paper in his coat pocket that Lily had given to him, and her voice in his head, "Put it away for later."   _This is as later as it gets, mate._ He took the small folded square from his pocket wondering what message she had written to him. _Maybe it's one of them Catholic prayers or blessings. Oy!_   Two seconds later, it was unfolded to reveal a lip print in deep pink and he smiled.  Solomons was sure that if someone had offered him the choice between a brick of solid gold and that piece of paper, he'd have hit them upside the head with the precious metal and grabbed the paper.  In all his born days, he never would have thought he'd feel like this about any woman.  It came to him that the choice was clear, _Ain't no way anything the Moffats have comes close to the value of my Lily._ He looked at the pink kiss on the paper before folding it carefully and placing it into the breast pocket of his shirt, yearning for the time when her lips were on his instead of a square of paper.  For the first time in his life, Alfie Solomons knew he was soft...soft on Lily.  And he didn't give a damn if it felt strange and uncomfortable.

\-----

When Lily heard rustling in the kitchen, she turned to see Lottie and Nanushka bringing the plates and utensils into the room. They looked up as she came in through the screened back porch offering help. It filled the time as she tried to figure out how to deal effectively with the angry little woman. The feeling was still quite uncomfortable and Nanushka was unable look Lily in the eye as she moved closer to the girl.

"Please, go sit and let me take care of all this. Go...visit with each other."  Elsie's mother smiled apologetically and laid her hand on Lily's arm, moving back to the gathering of family and friends.  Lottie remained and spoke quietly to Lily.  "I'll see if I can get to the bottom of this.  And thank you for allowing me some time to visit with my sister and old friends.  This is busy work for such a crowd.  I'd forgotten just how busy."  She started to walk out of the room and turned quickly, "Don't forget to eat something. You aren't going to starve because of her."

With the washing up done, and everything back in its place, Lily sat on a stool in the far side of the kitchen eating the little that was left over.  Before she finished, Zayda came toward her with a cheerless smile, yet Lily's smile in return was easy and wide.  "There's no malice in your face, is there my little friend?", he asked. The old man's hand went to Lily's cheek, caressing it lightly. "You're much like Elsie, one to make peace, not problems.  I'm ashamed of my daughter's behavior and I hope you don't judge the rest of us by her actions."  Lily swallowed then asked, "I don't understand exactly what it is that she doesn't like about me, or if I've done something to offend her.  I'd like to fix whatever it is."  Her head shook, affirming that she was unsure of what to do next. A small laugh escaped her lips, "Men are so much easier to deal with than women."  The old man teased, "Then you haven't dealt much with Russians, Lily." 

Tonight wasn't a night for confrontations or any fuss at all.  She was content to stay on her own, much as she had accustomed herself to, and let the others enjoy themselves.  Being outdoors, especially on a night like this was a pleasure.  She grabbed the blanket she had brought, along with the rifle and sat down in one of the low, comfortable chairs next to the gigantic oak in the front yard.  There was still the song of a few birds in the air, and it was just dark enough for the stars to be seen as she looked skyward.  A warm glow came from the home's windows and the chatter of its occupants was lively.  Lily heard Mack's voice booming, conversing with the other three men and soon, music began to play from a wind-up gramophone in the parlor.  It was a nice backdrop to the rustling of the leaves as a light wind jostled the tree's branches and the hedge at the front of the property.  That breeze felt fantastic as it moved over her face and legs; not cold, just perfect.  Lily wondered what was happening back in London.  _What's Alfie doing right now?_  She swore again that if any harm came to Alfie, she would make sure Sabini paid a high price. 

Very few were aware of Lily's bad temper, extremely rare as it was, and her vengeful nature when that temper was ignited.  Mack knew for sure.  From the time she was young - when she hit the man who kicked the dog right in his mouth with a brick - McGuiness knew what she might be capable of because he was one of the people who trained her to be able to take care of herself.  She recalled that one of his favorite saying was, "Sometimes people have it coming to them."  Sabini had it coming to him.  But in this quiet setting, she didn't want to get ahead of herself and think of what she'd do to Sabini the next time the need arose.  She closed her eyes over and let the country night take over her senses.  The comfort she felt enveloped her and while not asleep, she had fallen into a state of total relaxation.  It wasn't until voices were heard nearby that she came back to full consciousness.

Lottie and Valentina were somewhere behind her, sitting on the front stairs of the house a couple of yards on the other side of the oak tree.  Lily smelled Lottie's cigarette and heard the women clink glasses in a toast to old friends.   "It's only been letters for almost three years, Valentina.  Tell me, how are things?"

A sigh preceded the woman's reply.  "Well, Alfred's back more often than he's been over the past few years, _danken Gott_.  I can't figure out what changed things there.  Goran is Goran.  I'm petrified that the police or a chap from the morgue are going to knock on my door one day with bad news.  He's up to no good and drinks more than he should...stays out for days and comes home plastered.  And James...what can I say?  I haven't seen or heard from him in months.  The war ruined his head and I can't fix my own son."  Solomons' mother started to weep.  Lily wasn't sure if she should make her presence known or not, so she stayed still. She felt like an eavesdropper, but now she had learned that besides a father she assumed was dead, Alfie had a brother who was living.  She couldn't help but listen.

"Val, James was here for three months...about six months ago.  He stayed right there in that little cabin there that the big American man is going to sleep in.  Yes, the war took its toll on him, but he was working hard helping us with the farm and fixing up the fence and house a bit.  He looked very healthy, but every once in a while, he got very sad. But we took good care of him."  Sounding desperate, Mrs. Solomons begged Lottie for more information, but she had none to give.  "Val, when he left he gave us an hour notice.  Said he was heading north to look for work.  I told him to come see you, talk to Alfred, but I think he's ashamed of how he is since he came back from France...after that business with Baruch's death.  I had some cash and I gave it to him before he left."

"Even Alfred isn't the same, Lottie.  I was worried until lately that he stayed away because his head wasn't right after it all.  But his business seems to be a big success and he's bought two buildings on our street.  And now he's involved in some business with this American girl, Lily.  She's even got Elsie working with her.  I'm just grateful and relieved that my Alfred is around much more often.  Lottie, can you imagine what his life might have become if it wasn't for that damned war?  And every day I regret letting him break away from his schooling and religious studies. I should have taken on more work to make that happen."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about with Alfeleh, Valentina.  Maybe he just needed time to himself.  Mena tells me she's trying to match him with this little German girl, Senya inside.  What do you think about that?"

Valentina gave off another sigh, louder than the last.  "She wants his money, Lottie, plain and simple. She doesn't even bother to hide the fact.  I know he's taken her out courting, but I can't imagine him spending his life with a gold digger. And your sister is pushing hard for them to make a match. I swear, it's all she thinks about and talks about."  The sound of a bottle pouring more booze into their two glasses broke the conversation, then the glasses clinked again as they toasted in unison,  "L'Chaim."  Valentina laughed, "Don't you have any nice, single Jewish girls out here, Lottie?  Unless we get some new women in our temple, I'm afraid Alfred will never settle down.  And even if we do, it will take a lot of coaxing to get him to pay someone any mind.  Much as it pains me, I think the only chance of getting him married off might be Senya. She's the only girl he's shown any interest in.  I was beginning to wonder if he didn't go for the fellows for a while there.  Then he brought a gentile girl to baby Alfred's naming ceremony luncheon.  I thought my sisters would go through the roof.  It was scandalous.  I was glad to see the back of the woman's head that day."  Her companion laughed.  "Lottie, it's not funny.  In fact, I think she was either a loose woman or..." her tone went low, "a prostitute."  Valentina spit over her two first fingers to ward off the chance of that kind of bad luck.  Lottie began laughing and Valentina joined in until the two of them were chortling loudly, sitting close with their heads together.

Lily wished she had gotten up and left when she had the chance. She knew in her heart that her own mother would be thunderstruck in the worst way if she found out that Lily was carrying on with a Jewish man.  But now it seemed clear that Alfie's mother expected that he would _only_ get involved with a Jewish woman, and spoke of the possibility of Senya being that girl. The thoughts in her head swirled around and got mixed up.  She heard the two women continue their conversation, and now, she was straining to be sure not to miss a word.

"And what's that husband of yours up to?"  There was a long pause before Lottie added to her question.  "Why do you stick by that man?  He's brought you nothing but suffering, Val.  Put him out on the street."

"I can't explain it, Lottie, once he was so wonderful.  I can't forget that man I married, though I know I'll never have him back.  It kills me to think of what his carelessness did.  You know...both Caterina and Alfred would be turning thirty-four next month, and Lena would have been twenty-nine this past August if he hadn't been drunk and closed the valve on the coal stove.  I still can't imagine that my girls are dead twenty six years soon.  Some days I wish I'd die, too.  But every once in a while, I catch a glimpse of the man I married and even when he's a real bastard, I know he'd be dead if he didn't have me to take care of him."  Alfie's mother started to sob, and Lottie tried to soothe her with words in Yiddish.

Lily sat in the dark, heart pounding at what she had just heard.  The little she had gleaned informed her that Alfie had a twin sister, and both of his sisters were long dead due to their father's negligence.  Her heart was shattered for him, and for his mother. She sat digesting her own thoughts while the two old friends conversed for another ten minutes, then went into the house. 

\-----

Alfie Solomons had gone home to get a decent night's sleep in before any trouble began.  He had tracked down an experienced Jewish nurse and sent her over to Judah's home.  The big Jew's mother was ailing and things looked as if they might turn grim.  With only the two of them in the flat, Alfie made sure his man's mum was well-looked after while Judah was out working with Alfie against the Sabinis tonight and tomorrow evening.

Solomons ran a hot bath and sunk in up to his neck.  He kept smiling to himself, remembering Lily soaked to the bone, then in this very room where he'd prepared a bath for her.  The smile spread wider as he recalled the reflection of her rosy tush in the mirror when she opened the door to hand out her wet clothes. _Mate, that lovely tush is going to be yours if you make it out alive tomorrow.  No two ways about it._ He dried off and slipped between the sheets of his extravagant bed without putting on his night clothes. Tomorrow morning he'd busy himself with the details of protecting his business and men. It would be the same as always.  Tonight he spent his time remembering Lily's scent, face, smile and her little dance in the Caribbean quarter. His mind wandered to every soft curve of her body, imagining what waited for him under her pretty dresses. He thought about what he'd do when he got his hands on her. The expensive sheets felt good against his skin, and he spent even more time imagining how good Lily's bare flesh would feel under his touch once she was his, between these sheets with him.  _That girl is yours, mate._

\-----

Unable to find any physical or mental comfort after overhearing Lottie talk with Alfie's mother, Lily roamed the front of the property with the rifle slung over her shoulder.  Tonight's full moon illuminated the entire countryside with a silvery glow.  She saw the last light go off in the house and went back to the chair for her blanket.  After a while, she ambled over to the pond where the Cohens had set up two chairs side by side.  Spreading the blanket wide over one chair, she sat down on it.  Only the wind blowing the leaves on the trees and bushes could be heard, but Lily's mind was racing.  She sat, watching the road for any sign of an automobile or lights...even the glowing tip of a cigarette moving in the distance.  Still incapable of settling down, she looked toward the pond where she had sat with her legs submerged just two days ago. The windows in the house showed no light, no sound nor could any movement be detected.  Mack was clearly asleep; she could hear his snores humming from within the little cabin. 

Virtually desperate to still her fears about Alfie's safety and the upset of what she had overhead, Lily decided to get into the pond.  A last look and listen proved that everyone was asleep.  She untied her boots and kicked them off, pulled her dress over her head and lowered herself into the water.  It was colder than she could have imagined, but she went entirely under.  She emerged, sucking in a deep breath due to the water's temperature.  Carefully, she stilled and listened for any movement on the road or in the fields.  Nothing.  Floating on her back as best she could in fresh water, she stayed in the pond for five minutes.  She pushed up with her strong arms and was on the earth, and fell back into the chair after squeezing as much water out of her hair as possible.  The thick woolen blanket was wrapped around her in no time.  This hadn't been the most well thought out plan.  She was soaked and cold and her underwear was drenched...but she definitely felt better. 

Picking up her boots and dress, she made her way back to the barn with the blanket around her.  In the relative warmth of the taxi she'd dry off a bit, and listen more intently for any movement outside.  Her plan was to use this quiet time to try and unravel the mystery that was Olesya's anger.  Two and a half more days of this nonsense was impossible to put up with.

As she got comfortable and dry enough to slip her dress back on, an ear-splitting scream pierced the night air.

 

Much appreciation to Copgirl1964, Spaceforwittynamehere, Escher84, ThreeMagpies, Gänsefüßchen and Jezebel4012 for the comments, and everyone for the kudos.  So much going on these days, but your time and kind words make it easier to keep writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> £450 is the current equivalent of (approximately) £24,000, and now the £13 in Lily's account is just £703 in today's money.


	60. Polina Chectov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds her time in the country is more than she bargained for and old feelings are coming back. Mack shares more than he should about Lily. Find out why Mara is an absolute riot, and a terror...and how she got that way. Senya begins to warm up to everyone and Ollie steps up to the plate in a very unexpected way.

Where we left off...

  _Picking up her boots and dress, she made her way back to the barn with the blanket around her.  In the relative warmth of the taxi she'd dry off a bit, and listen more intently for any movement outside.  Her plan was to use this quiet time to try and unravel the mystery that was Olesya's anger.  Two and a half more days of this nonsense was impossible to put up with._

  _As she got comfortable and dry enough to slip her dress back on, an ear-splitting scream pierced the night air._

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> (This chapter is a long read, and I vow never, ever to put so many people, situations and scenarios into one chapter...EVER!!!  Turns out that this chapter is really the set up for a lot of the rest of the story so please stick with it.)
> 
>  

The screams woke Mack and he burst through the cabin door, rifle at the ready, in his trousers and bare feet. Lily was outside the barn, her gun in hand.  A quick, but careful scan of the back of the property showed no sign of man nor motor car and Lily heard nothing except for the screams.  They were in the house quickly where everything was dark, and Lily tried to recall the layout of the rooms and the placement of furniture. She steadied herself to move on, listening carefully for clues and the exact location of the commotion.  _Alfie said that the Sabinis wouldn't come here. How could I have missed hearing them?_

In the dark, she followed behind Mack and when they reached the landing, Lottie stood with a lantern and a pistol, motioning toward the end of the hall.

"Get back inside."  The stern command of the big man shocked Nanushka as she peered out of a bedroom door. She took a quick step in when Lily backed against her open doorway holding a gun.

From where she stood, Lily could hear Senya grunting and her limbs hitting the floor above. It sounded as if she was struggling with someone. A shot rang out, and she knew the sound came from a handgun. "Everyone get down on the floor...now. Lock this door behind me. Get Mara behind the wardrobe and keep her quiet." Lily ran from the doorway up toward the attic stairs after Lottie and McGuiness.

"What's going on...?," she asked, looking around the space, now dimly lit by the gas lantern. Lottie was laughing and McGuiness ran a hand over his forehead. In his grip was the tail of the limp remains of a squirrel that had come in through the hole in the roof. The older German woman's impressive aim had blown the top half of its body clean off.

"Get up, _mädchen_. It's only an _eichhörnchen_...a little squirrel come in to kiss you goodnight. Maybe he thought you were a big acorn." Lottie found her own words worthy of another good laugh, though she was the only one chuckling.  Whispering in thick sobs in her native tongue, Senya was curled up in a ball with a blanket pulled over her head, her narrow shoulders heaving from the terror.

"Senya, it's gone now. Come downstairs...a cup of tea will help." Lily moved to her, rubbing her back over the blanket. She peeled the corner of the blanket down from Senya's face and nodded, "Come on, let's go down." No sooner had the words left her lips than a second squirrel scurried across the bottom of the wall and out through the hole it had come in by. Senya let out a scream and she felt Lily's hand grabbing her by the arm, yanking her up, then down the steps and into the hallway. Henny and the three sisters stood at their doors, all looking at the German girl in her nightdress with her new hairstyle sticking out in all directions. "Take Senya downstairs," Lily asked Lottie, and turned and went back up the stairs.

When she came down, everyone in the house was sitting around the dining room table, lit by a single lantern and the glow from the fire in the parlor. Mara snuggled in Valentina's lap, receiving gentle words in Russian and having her back rubbed as some comfort against the fright. Still in tears, Senya had been wrapped in a quilt and Elsie was by her side gently stroking her hair. The small hand of Solomons' cousin began wiping tears off Senya's cheeks and the motherly touch started to calm the young traumatized woman.  But the others gathered in the room were on edge, still fearful from the suddenness of the late night excitement and wondering why three among them had responded with weapons.

All eyes seemed to be on Lily now, asking without words why she had gone back up.  "I stuffed a few sacks into the hole. Tomorrow, I'll fix the problem." She wanted to get out before the nasty remarks from Olesya started; even in the dimness Lily could see that the eye rolling had already begun. Before she did, Lily turned and asked Senya, "If you like, you can join me and sleep in one of the cabs." The girl just shook her head, tipping it forward to sip the apple schnapps Lottie had poured into the teacup she cradled with both hands. Sniffles and sobs continued as all of the ladies' turned their attention to the pitiful young German. 

Before she left with Goldie, Lily imagined that Mack must seem quite the sight, sitting among them all, broad and bare chested where they could see all of his tattoos...especially the naked lady that covered his upper arm. He was going to be the topic of conversation tomorrow. As long as he didn't do the trick where he could make his illustrated vamp dance by flexing his muscle, maybe they'd take it easy on him.

Valentina lifted a drooping shawl around her shoulders and pulled Mara closer.  "Lily's sleeping in a taxi cab, Henny?"  The thought was dreadful.

"Where did you think she was laying her head, in an invisible hotel we have back there? Do you think there's room in here for her?  We hadn't expected so many to come." 

 _The girl's doing my son a favor and she sleeps in an automobile...with his dog?_   Solomons' mother wondered how Alfie could have arranged for such poor accommodations for such a lovely girl.  _I thought he had some respect for her.  Maybe I am wrong._

Nanushka was still reeling from the past five minutes. Life in London had always been rough, but never had they experienced this type of late night chaos.  "Lottie, Mr. McGuiness...you two ran right up the steps. You couldn't have known what the danger was. And Lily stood right in front of our door, protecting the four of us." 

"Yeah, well that's the kind of girl she is...despite what some people may think of her. Good night everyone." Mack rose and didn't stick around in case his temper got the better of him.  The big man went out the back door looking for Lily, but she was already at the front of the property.  He went into the little cabin mad as a hornet knowing that Lily would put her own safety on the line for Solomons' aunt who was in that bedroom and in return, all she got was abuse from the old bat.

\-----

Adrenaline and concern helped to keep Lily wide awake all night.  She sat most of the evening in a chair by the pond, wrapped in a blanket and listening attentively for anyone coming but not a soul came near. The sun began to rise over the countryside where all was silvery and a slight mist lay over everything for as far as the eyes could see. She heard Mack moving about, earlier than was usual for him.  It was now Friday, the day Lily was worried about. At least having his family away from danger brought Alfie peace of mind, and that would have to be enough for her.

At the doorway of the one room structure, Mack settled himself down on the top of the three front steps.  "You've been up for almost twenty-four hours, Lily. I'd say you've earned yourself a nice long sleep. Go inside and lay down. I bet the bed's still warm." Instead she dropped down on the step below the one where he sat and rested her head against his knee.  His hand came up to brush over Lily's hair, a gesture full of warm affection. "Your father would be proud if he could see you.  And I'd say that Solomons owes you big time. What with giving up four days, putting up with that goddam aunt of his, and staying up all night on guard duty...I sure hope he appreciates this."

"We don't do things to be appreciated, do we?"  With a small grunt, she was up and turned toward the barn. Mack could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "I'll close the door over and get some sleep."  Scratching Goldie's head her parting words were, "I don't think my shadow's leaving me and I don't want his dander getting all over your things. I'll be listening though...just give a holler if you need me." 

Mack knew there was no arguing the point with Lily so he watched as she walked away, feeling sorry for her in a strange way. She'd choose to sleep in a car with a dog instead of a bed so he wouldn't have a sneezing fit. Try as they might, he and Frances couldn't get her to go out with them more than the one time...so they could be alone, she had said. He thought that Lily and Elsie would have become friendlier by now...spend a bit of time outside of working hours together. But a young woman with a husband and three small children doesn't have time for a single girl. And Lily wasn't Jewish like the rest of them. Mack questioned if she'd always be on her own.  She had chosen to be for the past couple of years now, but he knew she deserved more.

He pushed the thought aside and tried to estimate the number of months the project might take, and how long before he could send her back to New York City where she belonged. _She'll miss her birthday and all of the holidays with the family. Next year, then she'll be home. I don't know why the hell she does this work here when she doesn't need to._ He grabbed the rifle and looked around, waiting for the house to come to life so he could get a cup of coffee and start the day, hoping it would be better than the one before where Lily was concerned.

 _And what was with "we"?  Is she including herself with the three of us?_ "The three of us" was Mack, her father and Walsh...three hard-boiled Marines.  It made him wonder if his particularly rigorous training had turned her into more of a soldier and less of a regular girl.  Had it, and all of these dealings with dishonest men taken its toll?

\-----

At half past four on Friday morning in Saffron Hill, Sabini and his driver pulled up outside what was left of Maestro's.  A police sergeant bought and paid for by the Italian called in the lead investigator from the London Fire Brigade for a special case. A mildly generous bribe and a very pointed threat ensured that his work began immediately and ended only when a determination regarding the source of the blaze was found.

A straight pin or two on draperies wouldn't be suspicious, as Lily had pinned the fabric near the hem for just that reason.  And the arrows used by the men on the rooftop were sturdy props from the opera. They all burned down to nothing and left no evidence, especially when helped along by the trampling of boots, water and firemen's picks doing their work. The investigator could find no wrong-doing and assured Sabini that this bit of "misfortune" was was irrefutably unaided by foul play. And so, superstition got the best of the Italian who believed that _mala suerte_ \- bad luck - had been visited upon him. Producing a semblance of composure, he shrugged it off with forced bravado and prepared to set up shop at the Eden Club before dawn's first light.

First order of business...he was getting himself a new strega _straight off the boat from Sicilia_. The one he had been relying on obviously was no good, otherwise her lucky pieces and incantations would have kept this devil's own luck from his business...or at least given him a warning. For what he was paying her, she should have warded off all evil.  The rat-faced criminal planned to make his way over to Our Lady of Mount Carmel Church soon, light a few candles and make a donation.  _Make things good with the man upstairs_.  _Hedge all your fackin' bets, right?_

Sabini walked toward his car as the small crowd of early-morning gawkers grew and snarled, gesticulating with disgust, "Get the fack out of here, you bastards."   The Jews had the LFB parked on the river, but it must be coincidence because he would have heard from his man inside if Solomons had gotten a tip off to the entire plan.  Word from his sources guaranteed beyond a doubt that this was a normal training exercise initiated by the LFB Chief himself...nothing to do with the Jew.

It could be the gypsies who had burnt him out, but Sabini was confident that those tinkers couldn't get the upper hand on him.  No way.  Today, it had to be the fates that had bested him, and how do you battle something you can't see or control?  _Fack!_

\-----

Sleep hadn't come easy for Lily when she laid her head down at daybreak. The barn had been dark and quiet, but instead of sleeping she lay there making deals with God to keep Alfie safe. It was foolish, and nothing she ever did before; she knew anyone with true faith would surely understand that God didn't bargain with the desperate who offered Him promises and sacrifices in return for His favors.  That was the way of the ancients and Old Testament Hebrews, not a modern woman in 1922.  _So why am I doing this now?_

In the rush to pull off the plan at Maestro's, Lily never gave much attention to the fact that she was perpetrating a criminal act.  In the silence of the barn, she realized that she had become a law breaker, all for the sake of Alfie Solomons.  She couldn't imagine how this just occurred to her now, and why she would have gone this far to protect a man who could clearly take care of himself.  Right now it didn't matter, and she wasn't sorry for anything that happened to that dandified weasel, Sabini or his business. He could go to hell in a horse cart for all she cared.  Lily had given too much of her precious time to thinking about Sabini; time to sleep.

Even though they had gone limp, Lily had kept one branch of lilac blooms and laid them near her on the seat of the taxi. The rest were in a vase in the Cohen's parlor so they wouldn't die. Breathing in the fading aroma, she fell into an uncomfortable sleep with Alfie in her thoughts.

It was almost ten o'clock when a racket woke her. The screams in the night were pleasantly replaced by the sound of children's laughter. Slipping between the taxis she changed clothes then opened the barn door and stood looking out into the sunshine. The bright light hit her face and made her squint. A gentle breeze blew over the farm; everything smelled sweet, as if it were springtime.  And on a normal day she would have felt exhilarated to greet such a beautiful day. 

It was a happy scene. Ollie and Mack were throwing Mara and Sarah into the air and catching them as they squealed with delight.  Mack had tossed Lily and her sisters just like this many times when they were little.  Nanushka, Elsie and Olesya sat on a blanket in the grass watching and laughing, too. She saw Zayda sitting in a chair next to the house, in a spot blessed with shade, puffing away on one of the cigars that Lily's father had sent over. He bore a resemblance to her late Opa who she missed desperately, never more so than at the moment. He would have had wise words to share with her about this whole situation. And she heard Lottie, Mena and Valentina on the lawn, then saw them far from the house, walking arm in arm, laughing like young girls without a care in the world.  _This is exactly what Alfie wanted for this weekend._

She turned back into the barn and sat at the table in a chair nearest to the door. She was close enough to see it all, but far enough away to keep the peace, sitting in the dark where it was hard for anyone to see her. Lily's eyes started to well up, thinking that her mere presence could precipitate a change in the atmosphere that everyone was enjoying right now. That thought created an invisible line at the door and Lily wasn't willing to cross it right now. She reached into her pocket for the small leather pouch that held her rosary and started her prayers. Sooner or later she was going to have to go out where Olesya would see her so she could drive over to look at one of the farms that Alfie had told her about. But for now she would pray, keep her eyes on the joyous scene and fib to Alfie about the wonderful time they all had together once she was back in London.

In the distance, close to the hedge of honeysuckle bushes, Senya sat alone looking detached.  Lily noticed that the girl watched the others with no trace of pleasure on her face. But she did see that Goldie lay nearby and she wondered if that meant anything...the dog who disliked females now being tolerant of another woman besides her.  Lost in her thoughts, Lily hadn't heard the footsteps approach.

The door slid fully open and Henny walked in. The poor man was bent with arthritis that made it difficult to get around, even with his cane. The first thing she thought of was that whatever bothered Alfie's back or legs on occasion, she hoped he would never come to be in as much discomfort as this man. 

He had brought her some of the leftover torta and buttered heel of bread with a cup of tea.  When Lily asked about what was new, he gave her a small but hearty laugh.  "We got squirrel girl settled down last night, but she wouldn't go back upstairs.  My sweet girl pulled two armchairs to face each other and that ingrate slept in the parlor with Mena. The girl's small enough to fit on them, but she complained all damned morning about those chairs, my sister-in-law's snoring and how her feet stunk." Lily burst out laughing and the little man joined in.

Henny was easy to talk to; he began to question her about her own life in New York City, asking, "I'm sure you have a man there, or maybe you found one in London...hmm?"  There was no way she could breathe a word to Henny. He was Jewish and she wasn't keen to have him dislike her, too, so she said she was unattached.  "Too bad," he said, "you're a nice girl."  As he turned to leave, Lily closed her eyes and felt so lonesome for Alfie, feeling selfish for even thinking it.  She watched Lottie's husband struggle to make his way to the door, feeling terrible for his physical hardship.

As the old Jew hobbled out of the barn, Elsie gazed over and saw Lily inside. She waved her hand to beckon her over, but Lily just waved and stayed put. There was that line that threatened to spoil things if crossed.  The fun continued until an out of breath Ollie said that he had enough, though Lily knew that Mack could do this all day long.  She knew how much he loved kids and felt badly that Patricia hadn't lived long enough to make them parents.  "We'll go and get some drinks for everyone," Nanushka offered. "Come on, Olesya, I could use a hand."

Glancing back at the barn, Mack saw Lily sitting alone. He stared for a moment, then uncharacteristically hung his head.  He knew exactly what she was doing...sacrificing any good time she might have just to keep the peace for the rest of them.  _That's Lily for you; everyone else comes first.  She comes second._

"Come and sit, Mr. McGuiness. You and Ollie really had your hands full with these two girls." Elsie shooed Sarah and Mara away from the blanket so the adults could chat. "My aunt's made a real mess, hasn't she?" 

"Lily can handle herself."

"She shouldn't have to.  You know, I'm often impressed by the way Lily looks past things that other people would not...besides my aunt's behavior. Most people wouldn't give a second thought to the poor, but she makes them her priority. For goodness sake, Lily took a big risk agreeing to let me work with her. No experience, a family to look after...yet she made me feel welcomed and capable from the moment I met her. I'm sure my cousin asked her to do it...and don't get me started on him. No woman in their right mind would work with Alfie. He's a handful, that's why only men work for him.  Ollie tells me that he's a real task master and yells a lot, and even makes some of the men at the bakery uncomfortable.  A few are apparently afraid of him."  Hearing Elsie repeat his words, Ollie laughed and gave his wife a playful push on the shoulder. Ollie never would admit that he was first on the list of men who feared being around Alfie most days.

"Yeah, well, being the boss isn't easy. Sometimes you lose your temper when things don't go right..it's a big responsibility. Give your cousin some leeway where that's concerned."

"Lily's the boss, Mr. McGuiness. There are plenty of challenges and obstacles, and she never loses her temper." Elsie paused for a moment; Mack thought that she looked like she had something to say, but seemed to stop herself before the words came out. They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking around aimlessly.  He thought that he had been correct; Elsie was a real nice little gal.  It was obvious from the first time he met her.

"Is it all right if I ask you something, Mr. McGuiness?" He nodded. "It's not my business, but do you think that Lily could be lonely for company?  I think she fools us sometimes with her sunny disposition, but beside you, she has no one here."

Relieved that Elsie sensed this, too, he opened up.  "To tell you the truth, I've wondered that myself.  I think I told you that in New York she really doesn't pal around with anyone. Her mother bothers her something awful about being unmarried. Her sisters and all the young ladies she knows seem to be engaged or hitched. I think Lily focuses on helping other people to push away any lonely feelings, but what do I know.  When she's not working with you, she's out doing the same thing, just on her own...in places where it's easier to get people to cooperate and speak to her.  Other than that, she might go out to a museum, the library from time to time, or she'll sit in the park and draw, but that's it. She doesn't even go out to the films.

Her sisters found fellows who are quite well-off, so they're set for life. Lily couldn't give a hoot about money, though, especially if it meant depending on someone else for it. She'll never be in the poor house, mind you. But she'd never go after a man just looking for marriage or money.  You know...when the ladies in New York are talking about society things, and parties and plans for bright futures for their husbands, they talk around Lily like she's not even there.  Most of the ladies in her mother's and sister's circles say she's odd, mostly behind her back, but sometimes one will say it to her directly.  In that crowd of women, if you're different...unmarried, don't fit into their mold, or have some ambition...then you're an outsider.  I'm afraid she'll end up being an old woman with no one of her own.  I hate seeing women like that, it's so sad."

Ollie chimed in after listening in the background, "She's a nice girl. Some man would probably like her well enough."

"She's more than just nice, Ollie.  As I said, Lily isn't the type to chase after men just for the sake of finding a husband. She has gone out with a few fellows over the years, but there's been no one she's gotten attached to."  Mack considered his next remark, and after a moment, decided to say what was in his head.

"Well...there is this one guy. Lily's extremely private, so she never said much about the two of them. But her dad and I have known his family for years, and we knew what was going on.  Joseph's his name. He was crazy about her and we thought she was crazy about him...in love, even.  No...it was definitely love. You could tell when you saw them together...it was unmistakable.  Anyhow, they were inseparable, spent every day together. They were so well suited for each other; the same interests, enjoyed each other's company and they were always laughing...having a great time. 

Then Lily dumped him and never said much about it, only that it was never anything serious. I knew that was a lie...we all did.  A while back she told us Joe had a new lady friend. Then we heard news of his engagement a few months before we sailed for London. Lily claimed she was happy for him. I know her dad's still disappointed...he hoped they'd get married. And she's just stayed to herself since she broke things off. But don't tell her I said anything about it. I should have kept my mouth shut. I worry about her though. Even my gal, Frances thinks she's lonesome and we should try to fix her up with someone.  Lily would be furious if I did that."

Elsie turned and put her hand on Mack's arm, speaking in a raised, happy tone, "Ooh...you have a lady friend, Mr. McGuiness.  That's nice."

Ollie turned from playing with baby Alfred, ready with a possible solution. "Elsie, do you think Mrs. Moskowitz could help? She matched us up, and all of the matches she's made have been very good ones.  Didn't she say she had a man from Yorkshire coming that she wanted Lily to meet?"

"Listen, buddy, thanks, but I've got to send Lily home when this project of hers is over. One thing I know for sure; she wouldn't get involved with someone if she's going back across the ocean.  Besides that, he'd have to have her father's approval, and he isn't going to go for just any guy..especially if he's only hearing about him in letters. Her father's standards for a man are sky high. Except for Joe, he hasn't liked any guy who's come around. So let's agree to leave the match maker out of this. Lily keeps discouraging the woman. I'll trust she's not interested and she'll go home the same way she came here - on her own."

What McGuiness didn't share with the Schimmels was that he and Walsh were almost equally invested in Lily's happiness; she meant a lot to the both of them, too.  Not at the same emotional depth as her father, but definitely with the lengths they would be willing to go to so that her contentment was ensured.  Mack could be relaxing in his home or in a club or hotel in New York...or anywhere else he wished, sipping a drink, puffing on an expensive cheroot and enjoying his early retirement.  Instead he had chosen to accompany Lily almost four thousand miles across the ocean, for God knows how long, and keep her safe from men like Sabini and Alfie Solomons.  

Considering this, he was relieved that Solomons had turned out to be far less treacherous than reported. And Lily was smart; she had rebuffed his advances, thank goodness.  He'd also heard that the matchmaker was setting Solomons up with this German chippie, so...crisis averted.  Mack would never have thought that Solomons' family would become part of the dealings, and that panned out to be a rather pleasant turn of events, even if it was odd.  Maybe that's why he had taken a strange sort of shine to the man.  The gangster was a real regular guy when it came to his family...kind-hearted, even. He could respect that.

"Lily sounds a bit like my cousin, Mr. McGuiness, and you sound like many of us in our family." Mack had a very hard time wrapping his head around that comment.  "Maybe people like Alfie and Lily are not as uncommon than we think.  His mum, mine and my Aunt Olesya are up his back all the time about settling down.  Tante Olesya's the worst by far...and Mrs. Moskowitz, of course.  I never bother him about it, but I do wonder if he wouldn't be happier if he had a sweetheart or close friends to spend his time with.  He's so good with Hannah and Mara that I imagine what he'd be like if he had a few little ones of his own.  Ollie says he goes out with some of the lads from the bakery now and then, but he's another one that heads home and stays to himself. I guess you can't get too friendly with people who you employ, either so he's a bit of a loner when he's not working. And..you know, I can't ever remember him having a girl he was sweet on.  Up until a couple of months ago, we barely saw him.  Tante Olesya swears its all thanks to Senya that Alfie's back in our lives more. I'm not sure about that, though. But Alfie's always made an effort to get around to his brother's house and bring his nieces gifts and take them out for a day of fun. It's not the same as spending time with adults, but at least he makes an effort. David and Beth says he's like a different person around their girls. He's often like a big kid himself when he's with those two, and they love him.  There's something I never should have said, so I'm asking you to keep that to yourself, Mr. McGuiness. Now we have a pact to keep secrets.  Intriguing, isn't it?"  Mack smiled and nodded his agreement.  He was sure now that he really liked Solomons' cousin.

Elsie turned to Ollie and laughed softly, "Maybe we should send the girls down to the bakery every once in a while to soften Alfie up...for the sake of the men."  Her husband laughed, and even Mack got a kick out of the image.

\-----

During the morning Lily watched Elsie and Ollie share little looks and touches...just fingertips brushing over the other's hand or arm.  Even from inside the barn door it was difficult for her not to smile each time she noticed an affectionate gesture or a longing expression. She saw that Mack had caught on to them, too, with an easy smile and a slight shake of the head when he noticed them look at each other dreamy-eyed. Lily thought that Mack knew this feeling very well these days.  Ollie's hand on Elsie's lower back was wandering south by small measures and Lily couldn't stand another minute. She left the barn and strode over to the young couple. "Elsie, I'm volunteering to watch after your children so you and Ollie can take a walk...alone."

"Thank you, maybe we'll take you up on that offer later on," Elsie giggled. Ollie squeezed his wife's arm; there were no maybes about it, they should go now. Appearing out of thin air, Mara begged, "Can I come, too?"

"Mara, I need you to be my very special assistant and help me with the children. I'm putting you in charge."  It was a safe assumption that being the boss would keep Mara from wanting to leave. Then she leaned close to the girl and whispered, "Don't tell Ollie and Elsie, but there's a special surprise that's far too good for any adults to enjoy." A dramatic wink was added and Mara gave Lily her own wink in return.

Elsie mouthed, "Thank you," as she handed over baby Alfred and walked toward the road a few steps behind her husband. Lily's eyes followed the couple. _It must be wonderful to have someone so special like they do...and not have to hide it and make up lies._ The lying and sneakiness were beginning to wear on Lily, but she knew that it was necessary because she was a Catholic and Alfie was not exactly a legitimate businessman. _  
_

Elsie disappeared for a few seconds, and Lily noticed that as she caught up to Ollie, Elsie had grabbed her blanket off of the chair by the pond. An unusually large smile was on Elsie's face as she reached out a hand to grab the one the Ollie offered her, and they were gone.

"What's the surprise?"  Mara's question roused Lily from her own thoughts.  The child had come up from behind and leaned her chin and arms on Lily's shoulders. "What's the surprise, hmm?  You promised me a surprise."

She hadn't considered what that would be when she said it. Then she remembered the bag of supplies in her case that were purchased on the day she went fabric shopping with Alfie's mother. "We're going to make little dolls like my grandmother showed me when I was just a bit older than you. I'm sure you'll like it."  The excited child tried to drag Lily up by the hand, only to be told that there was an important job that needed attention first.  

Before the Jewish ladies went inside to prepare the Shabbat meal, Lottie showed Lily where to find supplies to fix the hole in the attic. She and Mack grabbed what she required, along with a quilt and all of the children.  Mara was given the very important task of keeping an eye on the other three tykes who were planted on the quilt watching Lily patch the roof.  Mack steadied the ladder and she climbed up and began to eliminate the squirrel's passageway into the house.

Mara was under Mack's legs and up three rungs before he grabbed the back of her dress like a satchel and placed her safely on firm ground.  "You're like a little squirrel yourself," he joked, "Aren't you supposed to be watching your cousins?" 

"I'm faster and smarter than any silly squirrel.  If I wanted to get up there, Mister, I could. I need to go way high up to help Lily."  Mack shook his head, thinking that Mara and a Lily in her earlier years were birds of a feather.  The laugh went on as he enjoyed the way Mara, with her English accent pronounced the animal's name so it sounded like _squiddle_ to his American ears. Mack's fondness for the little girl was sealed when she waved him down close, cupped her hand to his ear and said, "Look, you can see Lily's underpants from down here," and pointed up as if it was some great, laughable discovery.

From atop the ladder, Lily could see Senya and wondered if she didn't like the country..or people; sitting alone, barely moving for most of the day. From where she stood, Lily noticed that Senya had something shiny in her hand that the sun glinted off of.  She couldn't tell what it was, though. 

Senya watched the others, but didn't make a move to join them or even communicate with a single soul. There was always the chance that she relished being away from her two brothers and the responsibilities she had in London.  Maybe if Lily had bothered to talk to her before this, she'd know how to bring her out of her shell.  Thinking on it, she decided to invite Senya to the barn to work on the dolls with the children.  Perhaps these lively little ones would bring her some enjoyment.  The "sweetheart" thing had to be considered.  Surely Mara would not take kindly to having her affirmed rival for Alfie's affection join them. When the child heard the idea, she was not happy to say the least. "Please, Lily, don't invite her. I hate her. She's a meanie."

"Mara, do you remember when I told you that you'd have to be brave and strong?" The child confirmed that she did. "Your Alfie is brave and strong. He's the bravest and the strongest, isn't he? So I know you can be, too. And try not to say that you hate anyone...it's not a good thing to say or feel. Just say that someone is _not your cup of tea_ ; that's better. So let's ask her to come join in our fun.  All you have to do is try to be kind.  Can you do that?"

"Will you take me with you to visit the farm if I try?" She asked this with a twisted face, betraying her disgust. 

Lily laughed to herself, knowing that this girl's mind was like a steel trap and she often seemed to have an angle.  Today that angle was wanting to go for a ride.  "Yes, Mara, I will take you along if you try your best **and** if your grandmother says yes."

"Oh, she'll say yes, Lily...I know it.  My Alfie taught me how to get my way with everyone, so I'll ask her. You just be quiet."  Lily hadn't meant to burst out laughing and put her hands up over her mouth when it happened.  _My Alfie taught me how to get my way with everyone_ , indeed.  Now she knew what Valentina meant when she said that Mara had _"become a terror because of Alfred_. "

As Lily lay on the quilt with the children, looking up at clouds and pointing out the shapes they made, she remembered why they were here.  And now that she was in charge of four tiny people, she needed to gently prepare Solomons' niece in case something happened.  "Do you know any good games, Mara?"

"Yes. Hopscotch, jacks and...let me think...tiddlywinks."

"Well, I know a game that we might play, but not yet.  Listen very closely."  She could see that the five year old was concentrating on her words...that was good, especially since the child didn't seem to forget anything.  "This game is very special and only certain people can play.  Wouldn't it be fun if we could become invisible?"  Mara was nodding excitedly.  "Do you know that some people say that there are faeries in these woods, and they can become invisible if they don't want to be seen?"

"Really, Lily?"

"I'm not sure, I've never seen a faerie before. Maybe because they make themselves invisible.  Well, we can do the same, but there are rules.  If we see a person walking, or a car that we don't know you can hide somewhere, and if you are very, VERY quiet and concentrate, I bet you could make yourself invisible.  And then if I give you the signal, run back to the house and get Mack and then you'll be the winner.  If any of the other children are with us, you can help them get back and then you'll be a super duper winner."

"Is there a prize for the winner?"

"Of course there is, Mara. Do you remember the rules?"

"Tell me again, Lily."

"I'll make it easy.  See the strangers, hide and become invisible...get the signal, run home, and win!"

"Your forgot _help the other children,_ Lily.  But what's the signal?"

"Correct, you have an excellent memory.  The signal will be when I shoot off this gun I've been carrying...because it's so loud."  _And because Mack will hear it no matter where I fire from.  "_ If I don't shoot, then it means the person doesn't look fun enough to be part of our game.  Now, will you go inside and ask your grandmother to come out?"  Without answering, Mara ran into the kitchen and returned shortly holding Valentina's hand.

"Mrs. Solomons, later on I'm taking a little ride to see a farm that's only a few minutes away. Mr. Solomons suggested I look at it.  If you have no objection, I'd like to take Mara with me.  Would that be all right?"

"Nana," Alfie's niece cut Lily off by waving a hand, "you know it's good for my learning if I go to visit a farm and see the different animals.  I'm going to school next month, and isn't it good for me to be as smart as I can be?  You don't want the teacher thinking I'm a dumb-dumb, **do you**?"  Valentina looked to Lily, befuddled at the way her granddaughter was speaking.  "And I've been a very good child and I went up the ladder and helped Lily fix the squirrel hole..." the two women looked at each other amused.  "...and don't you think a good child like me deserves to go for a ride?"  A nana who loves her little grandchild would say yes."  Mara winked at Lily then looked up at her grandmother, batted her eyelashes and ended with, "Lily's a grown lady.  She can watch me just fine.  Don't be worried...just say yes."  The girl stood there, determined and opening her eyes wider every few seconds, mentally coaxing the desired answer from her grandmother.

Lily stood beside them with her hand over her mouth, lips twitching beneath, trying not to laugh at the impish little girl.  She was so cute.  She looked like an angel with long dark braids, decked out in a floral dress, blue sweater, ankle socks and Mary Jane shoes. Mara was the picture of girlish sweetness.  But she really was a special kind of terror-in-training, with her ability and absolute willingness to manipulate.  It struck Lily that she used her hands and eyes exactly the same way that Alfie did...so expressively that they sent their own message without words.  _This is absolutely comical.  She's like a miniature female version of Alfie.  All she needs is a hat and a beard._

Valentina turned to Lily and shrugged, pointing at her granddaughter, "What do you say to that?  That's Alfred's doing."  But she smiled, "If you behave yourself and don't give Lily any trouble, you can go, but..."  Mara was cheering.  "...but don't make a pest of yourself and listen to everything Lily tells you."  The girl agreed and ran to hug Alfie's mother.  Shaking her head, Valentina walked toward the house after throwing her hands up and in a stunned tone muttered again, "That's all Alfred's doing."

\-----

Lily noticed Senya walking near to them. She had planned on speaking to Valentina, but lost her chance. Hoping to forge some sort of friendlier acquaintance Lily made the invitation.  "Why don't you come into the barn. Mara and I have a little project we're going to start working on." She explained what they were up to and Senya smirked, not looking as if she wanted any part in it. "Please, it will be fun. And if you don't like it, then you don't have to stay."

Senya joined Lily as she picked up the baby and the three little girls toddled behind her heading toward the barn. She had managed to get Mara to lead them in a march so that they'd get there in an orderly fashion, focused on their formation.  Mack and the three Jewish men looked up and Lily's companion grinned to see her like a mama duck with her ducklings following behind. 

"Now that's a sight," Henny chuckled. Ollie and Zayda laughed too; it was quite a scene.

"Her Oma always called her  _der Kommandant_ ever since she was not much older than Mara.  Looks like she has her own little army today."  His smile waned, and he somehow came back to the question of whether she'd remain alone and never lead around children of her own like this.

From the big window in the kitchen, the women working on the meal saw, too.  "Oy gevalt, Elsie...look at this," Olesya griped, dropping a spoon on the counter and tugging Elsie roughly to look outside. "...that shiksa has your children, marching them about, probably putting foolish notions into their heads. And she's bullied Senya to join in her nonsense.  Go fast and bring them all inside."

"I think it's sweet.  She's got them in hand and they seem to be happy.  She took charge of them so Elsie and Ollie could get away on their own today.  I think she's thoughtful..a real _mensch_."

"Who asked you to chime in, Nanushka?  She's a bad influence on the children.  She'll be trying to turn them all into Catholics if we don't keep an eye on her.   And you, Elsie, better keep a very close watch on her.  She'll be using that big bosom of hers to try and tempt your husband if you're not careful."

"That's ridiculous, Tante.  Lily's minding the children, not taking over their minds.  And she's fully covered; her sweater's buttoned up to her neck.  Please...give Ollie and me a bit more credit, too. Do you think I'm such a bad wife that my husband is running after other women...or that he can't be trusted?"

"Say what you want, Elsie.  I think it's that drek out there who can't be trusted.  Mena said she was asking after your cousin, Goran. What do you think of that?  I'll bet she thinks she can marry him; he's a catch for someone like her.  Rabbi Cerel said we should keep her away from all of the men and limit our own dealings with her.  You should quit that job and stay at home where you belong."

"Tante, you've already said that she was going to use her bosom to get Alfie's money.  Now you're saying she'll tempt my Ollie and she wants to marry Goran. Do you realize how foolish this sounds?"

" **Foolish?**   **Foolish is how she's addled your mind and you think it's fine to speak so disrespectfully to your own family, taking the side of a drek like that Catholic instead of your own flesh and blood**."

From inside the barn, Lily heard the last comment hollered practically at the top of the woman's lungs.  The wide open door gave her a clear view of the four men sitting under the oak, reacting to the same loud remark. Senya's expression proved that she had heard, and so had Mara.  "Lily, I know what a drek is. Tante Olesya says it about you all of the time. Why?" 

She breathed in deeply and said, "I don't know; I guess I'm just not her cup of tea."  The child laughed and went back to looking through the fabric and embroidery floss.  "Let's just make our dolls and have a good time."  Lily kept smiling as she took out drawing paper and asked the three little girls what they wanted their dolls to look like, then sketched out the patterns.  Baby Alfred was in the chair next to her, nestled in a basket, sucking on his fingers.  She just kept looking at the boy and fussing over him because he always made her smile just by being so cute and cuddly.  If she didn't smile right now, she'd be in tears.

When she glanced over at Senya, the girls eyes were down starting to cut out patterns, but she was clearly uncomfortable.  What she said next took Lily by surprise.  "When I am married to Mr. Solomons, maybe he will find me a house outside of London so I don't have to be near that aunt of his.  She's unreasonable."  Then she whispered for Lily's ears only, "Russians..." and made a face that showed her ridicule for the family or at least their heritage.

For the first time since she had been in London, Lily felt homesick.  She wished to be anywhere but here right now.  Anything would be preferable to the old woman's hatefulness...especially since she had done nothing she knew of to warrant such vitriol.  In the doorway stood Mack, he looked angrier than she'd ever seen him.  "Do you want to get in the car and go home?  I'm ready to leave right now.  Solomons can go fu..."  He caught himself before he said anything off color in front of the children and the other young woman. 

"No, we're busy having fun, aren't we girls?"  The three small children agreed and Lily kept drawing out the patterns as they chattered away and their small fingers grabbed at fabric remnants.  Mack could easily see how glassy Lily's eyes were, and that the smile on her face was phony. 

His breathing hastened.  "Fine, have it your way, but we both know that you don't deserve to be treated like this."   She watched as he stormed off, heading out of the drive and turning out onto the road.  It was almost an hour before he came back.  By then, Lily had cut up the fabric for three dolls and she and Senya had sewn and stuffed them.  Just big enough for small hands, she started to embroider eyes, noses and smiles onto the little toys.  Sarah's was finished first, and she ran into the house to show Elsie her new plaything...a tiny brown rabbit the child named Ollie, of all things.  All Lily could hear was the words, " **What rubbish...throw it in the bin**."  It was clear who said it.

 _How can I begin to talk to a woman who's acting like this?_ This was the first time Lily could recall not being able to handle a difficult person or situation, but Alfie's aunt seemed to be in an entirely different league. Men who had no faith in a woman in business, snooty society women and even gangsters hadn't been this difficult to deal with.  It was beginning to look like she'd be returning to London with the situation worse than when they left.  And she was concerned since she told Alfie it would be settled by the time they came back...with great confidence, she would look inept. Lily was sure of it.  Then what would he think of her?

Trying to make small talk, Senya hummed, "Mr. Solomons and I had a lovely time at a wonderful jazz concert.  I can tell how fond he is of me. I knew he would be. He picked me up in his fancy car and you could tell he had put much effort into his appearance. That scaly skin of his wasn't even that bad; he must have treated it"

"Scaly skin?"  Lily said, dumbfounded.

"Look next time you see him, it's horrible.  You can't miss it."  Lily hadn't noticed because to her, Alfie was as close to perfection as a man could come.  And she had been more than close enough to see.

"And he brought me a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers and told me how lovely I looked. And then we went to one of the finest hotels I've ever seen and had a proper English tea.  He even ordered a bottle of champagne and we looked at rings in a fancy shop."  Lily smiled in reply, not even registering the details of the sentences.  "I don't think it will be much longer until he asks for my hand. But please don't stop doing what I asked you to do.  It will move things along faster, I think."  Senya was almost pleasant, but this was simply too much for Lily to even think about right now, so she embroidered little faces onto fabric as if her life depended on the swiftness of her actions.

 

Once all of the dolls were completed to the glee of the little girls, Lily wanted to get away - fast - to see that farm.  _Escape_ to the farm was a better rationale.  Zayda asked to come along, and Lily managed to coax Senya to join them.   After a while Miss Moffat actually started to smile and enjoy herself.  She was even quite pleasant to Mara, who responded with instantaneous warmth, much to Lily's surprise.  _First Goldie, now Mara._ She couldn't help but think how strange this all was and the thought hung around Lily, tapping on the inside of her skull every time she noticed one of her passengers smile or laugh together during their trip. 

Everything at the farm seemed perfect.  Six hundred and forty three acres was more than she dreamed of, and the price was decent, though she'd wait to see other properties before making a decision.  This was such a vital component to making this project a success.  It would provide jobs and training, as well as sustenance for those the project served.  And some of the crops, eggs and meat could be sold in London to keep money funneling in to the foundation and fund the operation once Lily was back in New York.

 _Once I'm back in New York_...  A sad, but realistic thought.  The idea of parting from Alfie seemed even more heartbreaking than it did yesterday so she drove it back into the recesses of her mind.  Shifting her focus, Lily thought that she'd have to find someone who could run the foundation well before she made plans to sail for home.  It wasn't going to be any of the bankers or lawyers she had been dealing with, professional as they were.  It had to be someone with heart; someone with compassion and a head for business, otherwise this project would not be nearly as effective as she'd envisioned.

When their tour of the property was finished, the group visited the little farm stand run by the owner's wife.  Not knowing what the arrangements were for dinner this evening, Lily purchased three little chicken handpies.  She planned on eating alone, but in case Mack wasn't welcome at the Shabbat dinner he wouldn't starve.  She rounded off her purchase with a big jar of honey, two Bilberry pies for Lottie's dinner table and some freshly baked scones for the foursome to enjoy.  The farmer's wife even gave Mara a small glass jug of milk to wash down her treat.  The crunch of stones heralded their arrival onto the Cohen's driveway and the little band of travelers sat beneath the oak tree to tuck into the still-warm scones.

Before long, Valentina and Elsie joined them now that dinner was cooking. "One hour until Shabbat, everyone. Wash up now before the sun sets," Mrs. Solomons announced.  "For now, I am going to enjoy a nice rest in the shade of this tree."  She leaned against the trunk, stretching out and crossing her legs at the ankles as Elsie settled in next to her.  Lily grinned at the warm way in which Valentina draped an arm around Elsie and gave her shoulder a little squeeze, receiving a happy grin in return.  She had grown very fond of both women, and was grateful that Alfie had them in his life.  Good, kind women like this were exactly what he needed, and she said a quick prayer that he would bring himself closer to the whole family and be among them more often for his own sake.

An opportunity had presented itself and Senya jumped up to retrieve the chair she had sat in for most of the day.  Dragging the seat back, she offered it to Valentina hoping that this might be a chance to cultivate a relationship between herself and the woman she expected to become her mother-in-law. It was the first unselfish thing that anyone had seen Senya do since they met her.  At first the mood was quiet and cautious; Solomons' family not knowing what to expect from this sudden change in Senya.  The young German nestled next to Elsie trying her best to keep conversation flowing.   What they had in common was their faith, culture, their temple, Alfie, and of course...marriage, so the girl went on and on about those subjects.  She spoke less about herself, but did find occasion to throw in glowing endorsements, noting her expertise in the kitchen, sewing and of course, how lovely and fine a wife she would make for their absent son and cousin.  Things did warm up between the little band of Jews, and when Lottie called them for the sabbath meal, Lily noticed a smiling Valentina place a hand on Senya's back and motion for her to enter the home ahead of her.  To Lily it seemed like another example of how things were in their insular world, and how she was not a part of it.

 

Lily found herself back where she was weeks ago, trying to convince herself that this was no concern of hers because she _clearly_ no future with Alfie Solomons; she had never expected there to be. But in this awful moment, all she seemed to have were brief periods of bliss and thrilling thoughts tangled up with sneaking around and fabricating stories. The type of women who behaved like this were spoken of in whispers, and never favorably. Beaten down temporarily by the hostility from Olesya, the knowledge that time tended to fly and that she would return home, and that this Jewish family didn't seem ready to embrace any type of relationship between their Alfie and someone who was not of their faith: unsuitable, and probably unworthy, Lily was crestfallen.

Her inner monologue was grim and unkind.  _At least Alfie isn't as idiotic as you are...going all mushy and sappy after almost no time at all.  Good thing one of you has some sense.  I bet he won't be bothered much when the time comes for you go your separate ways.  When you're out of this mess, you'd be smart to just stay on your own if you know what's good for you.  You only have yourself to blame for all of this; getting caught up as if you didn't know better by now.  
_

In a moment of vulnerability, Lily weighed what she thought were the options, though they were few. 

There was no outcome where friends or relations on one side or the other would support or even tolerate an attachment.  However, Lily's head could not conceive of a parting.  What did arise was a flash which laid bare an idea...a set of designed acts that might lead to Alfie's happiness.  Mrs. Moskowitz and Alfie's terrible aunt seemed to think Senya was perfect for him.  The girl had made a turn in her behavior today and Alfie's mother reacted favorably to it.  And Lily overheard Mrs. Solomons tell Lottie that Alfie seemed to show an interest in Senya and perhaps she was their only hope for him to marry.

Lily could bear her own heartache if only he might have the opportunity for a reasonable measure of comfort, perhaps contentment, even joy.  As much as it pained her to entertain the thought, was there the possibility that she could build upon Senya's recent change in attitude - however slight at the moment - to guide the girl to become softer of heart. Could Senya be coached to look beyond the money and see the man?  Lily would find out.  If she truly put her mind to it, Lily thought she could smother her own sadness and formulate a means by which Senya could amend her way of thinking and become the good and loving woman who Alfie deserved, and the Jewish wife his family desired for him.

He was more than worthy of every conceivable happiness, Lily was positive.  She couldn't imagine any world in which Alfie was wasted to a life where he was deprived of true and meaningful affection.  Maybe he could avoid an existence filled with the raw bleakness that his brand of business brought, that blotted out the possibility of closeness, joy and even the children his family often wished for.  _If I really try, I'm certain that I can help Senya become a woman who's worthy of Alfie.  Not that you know the first thing about marriage; you really have a lot of nerve thinking that you can change Senya.  But for Alfie, it's worth the risk._ Deep breaths took over and despite the physical pain this idea created, Lily decided that she would find out if Senya was decent enough for this to possibly work.  And if it did, Lily had her own project to focus on which would give her no time to think about a broken heart, especially when so many people's hardships were going to be lessened.

\-----

Mack supped with the Jews; Lily had insisted on it despite his arguments.  After the meal the entire group came out to the back of the house.  Lily turned to look when she heard them and saw Ollie standing on the table in the barn lighting the kerosene lanterns hanging above it, and bottles and a tiny keg of Lottie's beer carried and placed on the table.  Her feet carried her down the road, but she could hear the music start; just a concertina at first, next a tamborine and hands banging on the tabletop.  Then the vocals started.  After a time the singing grew louder.  _They must be into the alcohol by the sounds of it._   Figuring it would do no harm to return and take a peek, her feet carried her back.

She was careful not to be seen, or at least she thought she had been.  "Lily, my dear, come in and join us," Zayda called out to her.  Mack's big hand motioned her in, and Lily passed quietly into the barn.  She was conscious of not looking toward Olesya, but she could hear her huff and puff her annoyance so Lily stopped in her tracks, not two yards in and moved to sit on a crate away from the table.  Ollie had seen Lily a good number of times, certainly enough to know that the way she acted now was unnatural for her.   But he could see what he might only guess was a discomfort kept to herself...all brought on by the torment that Olesya seemed to relish dishing out. 

With a lump forming in her throat, Lily thought, _Has this woman not had her fill?  Have the last day and a half not been enough to satisfy her?  If she only knew what might be happening with Alfie right now, her own pettiness would be the last thing on her mind.  
_

Olesya grumbled to her sisters who Lily could hear were telling her to stop her nonsense. She sensed Mack's eyes on her and turned to find a look, paired with the jerk of his head that told her they could get in the car and drive back to London if she wanted.  Instead, as Olesya's comments grew louder, Lily decided it was time to take action.

"Madam, if you would kindly tell me what I've done to offend and anger you, I would like to know.  I've tried to be as pleasant and respectful as possible."  Her words were delivered without rancor.

A look of disgust came over the woman's face, and though she looked toward Lily, Olesya didn't look at her.  "Hhmph...  Why is it that you need to come around here, bothering our men, disrupting our peace?"  Mack sprung up, only to be halted by Lily's hand pressing gently against his shoulder.

"Ma'am, I am only here trying to do my work...hopefully do some good for people.  I haven't been anything but respectful to you all and yet I seem to have angered you in particular.  What have I done?"  Elsie closed her eyes, anticipating something horrible and embarrassing...something that would ruin everything. 

The small woman became hatefully animated and stomped oddly toward Lily, pulling her sweater out to mimic two large, sharply pointed breasts, mocking, "You and your big eyes and big bosom and your blonde hair...here to disrupt our peace and tempt these young men in our family.  You have some nerve, you foreign shiksa."   Lily's head shot back, unable to believe what she was being accused of.  "We don't need you here in London.  We can take care of our own without you sticking your nose into the business of people you know nothing about.  You can take yourself and your plans back where you came from because we don't need any tramp coming and sleeping with our men, stealing them away."

Lily's head spun toward Mack, eyes wide and cheeks flushed red.  He grabbed her by the arm, but before he could pull her away, she answered Solomons' aunt.  "Madam, you not only do you insult me, you insult my mother and father by making these false statements." 

McGuiness knew that if she was defending her parents' honor, as well as her own, this could turn into something that would affect her dealings with the Jewish gangster. _She's going to blow her stack_ , Mack thought to himself.  Lily could take care of herself, but you didn't do anything to insult her family if you knew what was good for you, and that old broad had gotten herself into it but good.   _Jesus Christ, this could blow the whole deal to shit if she explodes and Solomons gets word of this._ He started appealing to God.. _. Please don't let her hit this old bitch; Solomons will murder her.  
_

"I was raised to respect not only my elders, but everyone.  My parents raised me to be kind and honest, and certainly not to tempt men and sleep with them.  And I happen to know that you've been married, which means that you've been with more men that I have...which is zero!  So whatever it is that you think of me, you are wrong.  This is the shape God gave me, and I can't help it.  And I'm not Jewish, we all know that.  Your family is Jewish and mine is Catholic, which is simply a circumstance of birth, and not a platform on which to found an argument, distrust or bad blood. I'll be sure not to offend you by being in your line of sight before it's time to return to London!"  She turned to walk away, but not before saying, "And you may be very pleased to know that your treatment of me since I met you have caused me much pain and distress.  If I _had_ done something to deserve it, I would apologize.  But I cannot think of a single thing that I've said or did that would justify such poor treatment.  Good night!"

"Lily...wait!"  It was Ollie's voice that called out and caused her to halt.  Solomons' aunt hadn't been particularly welcoming and warm to him when they met, but this was different...worse by far.  So what if Lily wasn't a Jew, she was still a nice girl. He turned toward his wife's aunt and placed his hand over hers before speaking, "Tante, you're being unfair and you have been since you met Lily.  I notice you don't treat Mr. McGuiness the same way you treat her.  You're nice to him...a bit friendly even.  Alfie would want us all to make a good impression on them and everyone we meet.  Hmm?"

"Shut up, you schmuck.  Who asked you to stick your beak into women's business.  This hussy has you under her spell, doesn't she?"  Olesya spun toward Elsie, "You see...I told you. She's tempted your man and succeeded by the looks of it."

"Tante, Elsie told me what you said before and that's nonsense.  I've only got eyes for Elsie and Lily's never once given me the slightest look or word that was inappropriate."  Despite her angry stare, Ollie sat down and put an arm around the old woman.  She wrenched away.  "Tante, truly, there's no good reason to be treating a nice young lady this badly.  Alfie would be disappointed.  He'd think you were making a right poor impression of the family to the people he's doin' business with.  Sorry to say it, but you're makin' him look bad and you're makin' the whole family look bad, too.  And you got Senya here who you're trying to get Alfie married off to.  What must she think?"

Olesya spit at Ollie's feet then rose angrily to seat herself next to Senya.  "He's an idiot sometimes, dear," she whispered to the German girl, "you know I like you and I know you don't think any less of me for wanting to keep dangerous outsiders like her away from our men folk."  Senya shifted several inches away from the aunt, frankly terrified of the capricious nature that Solomons' aunt had shown.

"Ollie," Mara called out, "If Lily's a tramp, is she going to ride off on a train with other tramps?  That's what my papa said about the tramp in town last week when he asked for money."  Valentina pulled the little girl close and hugged her, simply saying, "no."

Zayda slammed a hand down on the big table.  " **Polina Chectov!** " he yelled, pointing at his disagreeable eldest daughter.  "Polina Chectov!...Lily looks much like her and that's why you bedevil this girl for weeks now.  I'm correct!"  He pointed to his other two daughters, "You tell me if I'm correct or not..."  Valentina and Nanushka looked at each other as if a light bulb had been turned on.

"Don't say that name, old man!" Olesya seethed. "And this drek doesn't look anything like that _suka_ from Datnik.  And don't you mention that name or that town again!"  Olesya's temper raged as she pounded both fists on the table simultaneously, repeatedly before her face reddened and tears burst from her eyes. "Don't say it! Don't say it!" The woman's legs buckled and she collapsed into her seat momentarily before being aided on both sides by her sisters. 

Ollie looked quizzically to his wife who shrugged her shoulders.  But before words could be said, Olesya ran from the barn with her two sisters following her.  Mara approached Lily, asking if she really was a tramp who rode the trains from town to town, eliciting a laugh from the two Americans and Solomons' grandfather who patted the child's head.

"Zayda, who is Polina Chectov?"

"My Elsie, back in Russia, in Datnik where we lived many moons ago, Olesya had her heart set on a boy called Ivan.  But instead of talking to him, she sat at the window mooning over him and saying how handsome he was. Every day... _ooh, how handsome Ivan is_.  He was a few years older and probably didn't know anything about your aunt because she just sat inside and stared out at him.  One day she looked out the window and Polina Chectov was walking down the road with him, arm in arm, and Olesya had a fit. She was hysterical for months.  And although I didn't give it any thought until now, Lily does resemble Polina quite closely, except she's much taller."  The old man lowered his voice, "But she has certain physical attributes," he winked and looked downward, "that Polina also had plenty of.  I think this is why my daughter is so terrible to our lovely Lily."

 

Later in the evening, when the moon was up and Mack was getting ready to turn in, he called Lily over to sit with him under the oak.  "Not much logic in why she'd treat you so poorly, hmm?"

"No, not much.  Though I guess I can feel _a bit_ sorry for her, if her hurt was so deep and carried this long that she'd not realized it herself.  I guess heartache follows some people for all of their days if it's bad enough."  She looked at Mack's strange expression.  "What?  You look like you have something to say about it."

"Not about her, about you.  What about Joe?"  He had half of his answer when Lily's face went blank and she got a strange look in her eyes.  But he saw her quickly rally her emotions and restore whatever veil of privacy she preferred to remain behind.

"Nothing to say about that...there's no heartache there."  The tone of her voice became cloyingly spirited.  "I bet he's happily married by now.  Good for him; he deserves to be. I wish them all the best.  Well, I'm off to keep and eye and ear out.  Sleep tight."  Lily jumped up and headed for the front of the property.

Behind her Mack said quietly, so she wouldn't hear, "Yeah, sure.  What about you deserving some happiness?"

 

Lily walked almost the entire night through, chanting, "Please, Jesus, let Alfie be all right," and any variety of such appeals.  She stopped only once, in an attempt to calm herself, more from the verbal altercation with Olesya.  Lily was quite sure that if Alfie's grandfather had been correct, Olesya wasn't going to warm or even behave civilly toward her.  When all was dark and still about two hours after everyone had retired, like she had done the night before, Lily listened and looked carefully to ensure that everyone was asleep.  Tonight, she undressed completely before jumping into the pond.  At the very least, her undergarments would not be soaked through for the night. Leaping out before a chill set in, she wrapped herself in the cotton quilt from the taxi and dashed back to the barn to dress. 

Again, the water had a mysteriously soothing affect on her thoughts and even her physical state of being.  She knew Solomons was prepared and capable, but it was what she knew of Sabini's viciousness that tormented her thoughts.

She walked and prayed, and walked and prayed more until the sun began to rise, and she might hope that the desired outcome would be contained within the lines of a note when she arrived back at her hotel.

 

   This girl is much like I would envision Mara Solomons, except for the long pigtails.  She's got a devilish glint in her eye.  This is a child who could get up to some serious mischief while being completely charming and cute at the same time.

 

 Many thanks to Sirenfish (riversidewren), Escher84, perpetualnotion, Copgirl1964, ThreeMagpies, Chailyn_Kamaria and jwebb409 for taking the time to post such nice comments, and to the new folks, including inmyspacemansuit, Chailyn_Kamaria, perpetualnotion, and littlemadme who've graced this story with your Kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations if you've made it the whole way through this chapter. Things are moving faster from here on and for my own sanity, there will NOT be a chapter this long again.
> 
>  
> 
> Opa is grandpa and Omi is the familiar of Oma which is grandmother in Dutch or German.  
> Suka is bitch in Russian


	61. A Secret for Baby Alfred (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack has a question that shocks Lily. The relationship between Mara and Senya evolves. An unexpected vehicle approaches the Cohens' farm and its occupants are in Lily's crosshairs. And someone's secret is revealed.

"Coffee?"  The sound of Lily's voice through the barely open door woke Mack from a deep slumber. He rolled over when she walked in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and shifting his legs over the side of the bed with a yawn.  Clearing his throat he croaked out, "What time is it?"

"It's 8:30, I let you sleep in."  With one eye still shut against the morning light, Mack looked up at Lily, rubbed a hand through his hair and stuck the other out to accept the steaming mug of java.  The sight of him made her chuckle; his hair not perfect like usual, and in need of a shave.  "What a sight!  If Frances still likes you after waking up to that kisser, you better hang on to her," Lily teased.

"I intend to, smart ass." He swallowed a mouthful of the coffee.  Its warmth heated his esophagus as it went down, and the rich aroma brought his senses back to life.  "Is that old woman up yet?" 

"Yes, she is, and believe it or not there hasn't been a peep out of her and she's seen me twice already.  But I'm here to let you know I'm headed out to see the other farm in a few minutes and I didn't want to disappear without telling you.   I'm bringing Senya and Mara with me."

"That little girl is a pip, isn't she...thinking the aunt meant you were a railway tramp."  They laughed to remember it.  "Hold on...aren't you going to get some sleep?" 

"Lottie was wide awake at four this morning so I laid down and got up half an hour ago...that's enough sleep for me.  We'll be back as soon as we're finished.  I'll see you then."  

"Wait, I want to ask you something.  _If_ anything happened to Solomons last night, are you far enough along with this business that you can finish in case he's dead?   What?!  What are you making that face for?  It's a reasonable question."

He was surprised to see that Lily's face had gone blank and her mouth dropped open just a bit.  It only took a few seconds, but she collected herself.  "Uhh...I guess it is.  I hadn't thought of that."  She exhaled...because it was a reasonable question, but one that made her breathing halt momentarily.  "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, won't we?"  She had to get outside before Mack noticed her chest heaving so she turned for the door fast, but his eyes remained on her.  Her lightened mood had now somehow disappeared thanks to Mack's shocking question.

"Is that summer dress all you're wearing?  It's too cold for just that and a sweater."  

"It's fine.  You know I don't feel the cold."  Lily was off before he could fire off another question...before her expression gave it all away, or she crumbled into a heap of quivering emotions, so unlike her normal self. 

Mack ran his hand over the stubble on his face, glad to see Lily was in a better mood when she came in, it seemed genuine today.  As he shaved, he caught the sound of a taxi's engine heading out of the driveway and off into the distance and hoped things were looking up.

 

As Lily sat the motor car, she was still dazed by Mack's question.  Not in a million years did she ever think of a scenario where Alfie was dead.  Hurt maybe, but never dead. So now there was another burden to heap on her already taxed mind.  

Mara was up front, sitting between Lily and Senya, playing with the strap of her new camera.  Above the hum of the engine she loudly proclaimed, "I'm going to take a lot of photographs of the animals to show to my baby sister.  She's not really a baby, but I'm the big one in the family so she has to be the baby. Someone _always_ has to be the baby."  She turned to Senya, "Do you have a baby sister?"

"No, only brothers, but they are grown men."  The child turned to Lily with the same question.

"I have two baby sisters, but they're not babies anymore.  They're big girls.  And I have two big brothers...big like Ollie only a little bit older." 

"Ooh la la...Lily, that's a lot of brothers and sisters."  Lily laughed to hear _ooh la la_ coming from Mara's mouth and asked where she picked it up.  "My Uncle Goran says it when he really likes something so I say it, as well.  I like hearing that you have baby sisters...even if they aren't babies.  You're just like me."  The girl regaled them with a fantastical story that could only come from the imagination of a child -or a Solomons - until they reached their destination.   It helped to take Lily's mind off of Mack's question.  In a million years she never would have asked Alfie to go out of his way to let her know he was okay.  Not that such a thing would be easy.  The nearest telephone was a fifteen minute drive from Lottie's home at the local post office.  But in any case, Lily never would have asked or expected Alfie to do something like that so she could feel at ease.

The second farm wasn't nearly as spectacular, but certainly suitable for what was needed. They stayed a few minutes extra to look at the livestock that were grazing behind a fence near the road.  "I'm so hungry I could eat grass like these cows," Mara moaned, bending dramatically at the waist with her arms dangling free, and feigning near collapse.  "Please...I need something to eat or I'll be dead soon," she dropped to the ground on her back, laying perfectly still.  Her adult companions looked at each other and Lily winked at Senya.

"Oh, Miss Moffat...poor Mara is dead from starvation.  What will we do now?"  Senya giggled, "I think we should throw her into the brook over there and let the fish eat her so we don't have to bring her carcass back."  They ran over...Senya grabbing Mara's feet and Lily taking her arms, then they carried her near to the water.  As the child struggled and squealed, they swung her back and forth and pretending as if they would throw her in.  Instead the young women gently let the girl settle softly to the ground by their feet.

"Grrr...you meanies!  I wasn't dead, I'm just starving."  Her temper flared, but Lily gave her a tickle and said they'd go back to the farmstand they visited yesterday and buy her something to eat.  With a renewed sense of fun, and glad to be promised something yummy, Mara quickly forgot the prank and tried to coax them to sing with her.  Belting out the one English language children's song that Senya knew, they sang together and soon pulled up to the little business, blowing the horn to alert the farmer's wife.  Today she had freshly baked bread and custard tarts, but when Mara spied a tray of cheese, and butter shaped into a pyramid, she couldn't pull herself away.

"We'll take three tarts, a loaf of the bread, butter, a small jar of the pears and some of the cheese for this famished little girl, please."

Again, the farmer's wife gave Mara some milk and invited the three girls to sit under her walnut tree and tuck in.  Lily's shawl made the perfect place to perch and they sat enjoying their snack.  But in the back of Lily's mind was the thought that she had best use this time with Senya to determine if her idea to help the young woman change might work.  And wasn't it fortuitous that Mara was with them?  If she could truly be won over, then Lily would accept that things might head in the right direction. All she had to do was remember to smile through the hurt.  For now though, it was a difficult enough job to keep her mind off Alfie's well-being and his niece from running all over the farm.  But when the resident peacock and his small flock ran after Mara, the screams began and she was back where she belonged.  Lily managed to get her to calm and told the raucous girl this was an opportunity to photograph a creature that couldn't be seen just anyplace in or around London.  Showing her how to open and adjust the small camera, Lily was able to instruct Mara how to take her own photos.  Even when the male bird approached very closely, Lily pulled Mara back against the tree in a seated position and told her to let the peacock get up close to the lens...then release the shudder.   "I did it!  I did it!" the girl yelped. 

"Don't use up all of your film.  There are plenty of wonderful things to photograph." 

Mara nodded her agreement and looked over at Senya. "Why do you not like newts?  Do you hate other animals, too?"  The young German was taken aback by the question, surprised more than anything that the child had even remembered the insignificant incident.

"I...I am not used to being around any insects or animals.  I spent most of my time indoors as a child and the one time I went near to a horse that belonged to my brother, it bit my hand.  After that, I stayed away from any creatures and kept only to my home."

"I'd like to be brave and strong and nice, and be your friend, Senya, but only if you promise not to try to get any animals or insects killed or squashed.  Can we make a deal?"  Lily thought Mara sounded like such a big girl, and that a little friendship might be forming between her two driving companions.  It would have been sweet if it wasn't so painful to think of what this might eventually lead to.

"Yes, I promise to never kill any creatures, especially if we can be friends, Mara."  The child stuck her arm out toward the German girl and they shook hands.  Lily felt the blood drain from her face.  It seemed settled; Mara and Senya were now chums.  _And why shouldn't they be?  Stop being so selfish._ "Well, that's that.  I'm glad you came to this agreement.  I'm sure Mr. Solomons will be very pleased.  Okay then, it's time to head back."  She let out a sigh and watched as her passengers smiled at each other once they were in the car.  _Senya has a lovely smile.  She's pretty in every way; why wouldn't Alfie like her?_ Lily directed a wishy-washy smile at them and started the motor car and steered them back to the Cohens.

Upon arrival, Mara flew down the drive to tell the adults about her little adventure, and the " _ferocious peacock that was bigger than me and a hundred of his hens that tried to peck my eyes out with their long, sharp beaks_."

"I counted and there were only eight pea hens. That girl is quite the storyteller, isn't she, Lily?  I know her uncle loves her; I've seen how nicely he treats her.  If I am now on good terms with the child, Mr. Solomons will indeed be pleased.  I think I will make the opportunity to include her in my plan to be engaged to him by Hannukah."  That didn't sound kosher to Lily - using a child - but it would play out however it was meant to.  "Thank you for inviting me to join you yesterday and today, Lily.  You're actually a bit nicer than I thought you were." 

Not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or not, Lily gave a quick nod and a narrow smile and went back down the drive and sat near the pond on her own. It seemed like the only place that was peaceful.  Her thoughts were entirely blank as she simply felt a flood of emotions come over her.  She had closed her eyes and her head felt as if it had filled with a strange tingling that was uncontrollable as it pushed up behind her eyes.  She thought she might cry, much as she struggled not to give in to it.  Her ears pulsed and she could feel a heat build up in her cheeks, spreading over her face and neck.  What Mack had said this morning didn't help the situation, either.  When she heard someone coming, she quickly gathered her composure and pretended to be relaxing, praying it wasn't Mack with more macabre notions.

Mara threw her arms around Lily's neck and kissed her cheek.  This made her feel even worse, but she smiled.  "Can I take the photographs out of the camera now and show them to everyone, Lily?"

"No, the photographs aren't inside the camera, they're on the film.  A man in the shop is the only one who can remove the film.  He does it in a completely darkened room and dips it into special liquids called chemicals, otherwise the film will be ruined and you won't get your photos." Mara looked horrified to think the images she described might never be seen by the eager audience she bragged to moments ago. She gave a loud sigh, slumping her shoulders low and her frown lower before trudging away.

Elise came and settled into the chair next to Lily with her son in her arms.  Her hand came down to rest on Lily's forearm and she gave her a little squeeze.  "I'm so glad my aunt is behaving more rationally today.  My mother told me the whole story and she thinks that my grandfather is correct; you do look similar enough to that Polina girl and my aunt tormented you because of it.  But I think she hasn't taken a shine to you because you aren't Jewish.  I'm so sorry for it all, Lily."

"No need to be sorry, Elsie. If you're aunt finds me offensive in any way, then she need only know that she won't be seeing me on her street for much longer."  Lily felt badly for the way the statement had come out, a result of her own sadness.  But to see Elsie's disappointed expression made her sorry she'd said anything at all.   Now _she_ was becoming the problem, making Elsie feel badly.  Lily vowed to improve her attitude, positive that she was being foolish without knowing that anything bad had happened to Alfie.   And feeling forlorn over the prospect of Senya getting her engagement, even though she considered helping the girl with this  odd plan of hers.  Lily thought again that she wasn't ready to let Alfie go, so she'd continue on as if nothing was wrong...but she knew there was.

 -----

The Saturday weather was just as glorious as the day before.  Only a few grey clouds in the distance marred the perfect scene.  The entire group sat outside, Lily included, and had a lovely lunch. Olesya sat at the opposite end of the table from Lily and glared rather mildly in her direction, but never made a fuss.

Not one to stand idle, Lily spoke to Lottie about chores that needed tending to and spent the early afternoon chopping firewood, repairing two chairs and building the Cohens a little smokehouse that was just big enough to suit the needs of the two person household.  It felt good to do something physical, and being of help to Lottie was more satisfying than she could have put into words.

"You've got a talent for chopping and building, Lily," Zayda remarked, "Maybe you'll come by and mend the leg of a little table in my flat some day.   Where did you learn how to do all of these things."

Lily recounted the chores that were the tasks for she and her brothers since they were small.  Olesya didn't appear to believe a word until Mack chimed in, recalling an even longer list of talents and responsibilities that led the three Wynne siblings to fish, hunt, butcher and do a litany of strenuous tasks that would normally be the duty of adults.  He shared how the three eldest in her family had to do this for their own home, the household shared by two sets of grandparents, and neighbors who were no longer able to tend to such things on their own.  Solomons' family made a fuss, complimenting her, but Lily shrugged it off as nothing at all.

"When you live in a place like this one," she gestured around Lottie's homestead, "it's part of everyday life and each person in the family has a job to do."    Elsie wasn't the only one watching Lily speak, and she thought back to the first time they had met.  She had told  Alfie that she thought Lily was "fancier" than they might imagine.  Today she considered that she might be wrong.  It seemed like a lot for a little girl and her brothers, just a year and two older than her, to do every day. 

"My favorite thing to do was growing vegetables and working with the fruit trees.  And the chickens...they were my job and I enjoyed that, too.  Actually, I enjoyed anything that put food on our tables.  It's satisfying to grow something then harvest it and know people had enough to get by for another day."  She thought for a moment.  "Lottie, is there a good place to catch fish around here?" 

"Lily, you'd have to drive at least twenty minutes.  Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could give your smokehouse a try.  How about I go out and see what I can shoot?"  The idea lit up Lottie's eyes; the idea of smoking a nice duck or pheasant.  After a while, Lily walked off with a rifle most appropriate for shooting wild game, with Goldie by her side. If you listened closely, as Mack had, you could hear the shots in the distance.  And an hour or so later, Lily returned with two ducks, three grouse and a rabbit in a big canvas bag slung across her back.  A bundle of applewood from Lottie's small orchard was bound tight and in her free hand.  Checking that Mara was out of sight, she stoked the fire in the smokehouse and went around the barn to pluck, skin and gut her quarry without being seen.  How would this be explained; it was better left unknown to a child so young and unaccustomed to the reality of such matters. It certainly wasn't in Lily's plan to forge a bond between Mara and Senya, then destroy theirs in the same day if the child found out that Lily had killed six animals.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent relaxing and preparing for their last evening together; tomorrow they would be returning home at one in the afternoon.  Alfie had said it should be perfectly safe for his family to come back when all would be settled, and any problems "taken care of" by the time they were dropped on Willowby Lane. 

Tonight Alfie's mother and aunts insisted on doing all of the cooking and cleaning up, leaving Lottie to sit and luxuriate with a glass of vodka in hand among the men, chatting away.  Elsie was nearby, sitting on a blanket where her two daughters had drifted off into a sleep.  Her baby son was wide awake in her arms, but Lily saw that familiar look that Ollie gave his wife come back onto this face.  She giggled at him, and Lily came and held out her arms for little Alfred.  "I'm taking a walk.  Can I bring him?"  Elsie's sly, sideways glance let her know that she was glad to have some time with her husband. 

"You two, get out of here and take a nice walk or something.  I'm keeping an eye on these two sleeping angels," Lottie called over.  She knew what was up.  As the Schimmels walked left out of the drive, Lily went right with Mara by her side, having asked for permission to leave.  This time, Olesya had no remarks about the shiksa minding one of the children.

 

Mara skipped a few paces ahead of Lily who held baby Alfred in her arms.  Next to Mara's antics, he had been the highlight of her weekend.  He was so warm and soft, sweet smelling, and he often looked up at her with his dark eyes and gave her a big grin or a giggle.  He was simply irresistible. Her own sisters-in-law were often reluctant to let Lily's niece and nephews away from their nannies, so she really hadn't any experience with babies or children.   She wondered how people could hand their children over to trained employees instead of raising the children themselves, tending to their needs joyfully.  But it was none of her business and she always kept the peace by not speaking up to her brothers, who were busy men, insisting that she be able to cuddle their children. 

The small plumes of dirt kicked up by Mara's feet were lit up by the sun that was just starting to go down ahead of them. The infant appeared to be chilly so Lily took off her sweater and wrapped it around his body and pulled part of it over his tiny head. 

A rumbling sound in the distance grew closer and louder every few seconds. "Mara! Come here now!" Lily reached out and gently pulled the child near the side of the road.  She thought that her tone might frighten the little girl and she needed her calm and able to take commands. "Remember that I said we might play a game? And it would be good fun to trick anyone on the road...pretending to be invisible faeries in the forest?" Mara was looking up at her wide-eyed, nodding. "Well, I hear someone coming.  Here's the baby; take him and go hide behind those big bushes over there...quietly. Remember, if I shoot my gun it's a signal. It means that you go back to the house, straight down that path there, and tell Mack that he needs to come here. Okay?"

"All right, Lily. Do I wait, or do I go to tell Mister Mack to play now?"

"Only if I shoot my gun, that's the signal to go. Just do it quickly and quietly and you'll be the winner. But remember, no talking and no stopping until you get to Mack and go into the house with your nana. Those are the rules."

Lily heard the vehicle get closer. She led Mara further toward the side of the road and made sure her grip on Alfred was tight. "Go there now, behind the bush. And remember to listen for the gun, then you hurry off. Do you understand?" The girl nodded with a big smile on her face. "Good. Now no talking and don't come out into the road or you won't win."

Lily moved to the middle of the road, looking quickly to be sure Mara and the baby were out of sight. She slung the rifle around from her back and engaged the bolt, aiming the gun in what she hoped would be at the level of the head of anyone who might pose a threat. She heard Mara giggling and telling the baby that this game was great fun and called to the girl to remember to be quiet. Again, she steadied her breathing and focused, but her heart beat wildly. She knew so much more was at stake as she glanced again at the two little ones behind the bush.

The sun was blinding.  Lily's location had her staring directly into the setting sun and she could hear that the vehicle was closer now...maybe five yards over the crest of the hill. As the motor car appeared over the ridge, Lily stood firm, still unable to make out if its occupants were the Italians so she kept the gun trained on the passenger. He would certainly take the first shot, but she could easily get off a round at him and then aim for the driver. _Jesus, just let him be a terrible shot._ Conscious breathing - in and out, in and out - and her eyes stayed on the passenger side of the vehicle.  She aimed at the head of the silhouette that was not yet close enough to see. But when the horn honked and the driver's arm shot out to wave, she heard Mara screech at the top of her lungs, "My Alfie!  Uncle Goran!" 

Lily's heart skipped a beat.  Why was Mara calling out?  If she couldn't see, how could the child?  If this was the Italians, they'd surely run Mara over or shoot her.

"That _fuckin'_ girl's a _beauty_ , Alf.  Jammiest bits of jam, she is."  Goran blurted out the declaration with great emphasis.  Running his tongue over his lower lip, salivating over the young lady with a gun raised in his direction he boasted, "I'm goin' to get me some of that lush body, I swear it."  He jerked his head to the left swiftly when he heard his brother inhale sharply and watched Alfie's expression go wild as he ran his hand angrily over his mouth and mustache.  Before Goran could react or Alfie could lash out, Mara had placed the baby on a grassy patch and ran out in the road waving maniacally at them and calling their names again.

Stunned, Lily now clearly recognized that Goran was at the wheel of the vehicle and Alfie was his passenger.  Her knees buckled and the breath left her lungs as she realized how close she could have come to firing had she acted hastily. Lily was as shocked as she was relieved when she collapsed - knees first - onto the ground almost ready to burst into tears. The rifle was disengaged and she threw it to the side of the road in one rough movement, turning to see if Alfie was all right. She didn't expect that Mara would be shoving the baby into her arms before running toward her uncles. Goran's big arm reached out from the vehicle that had stopped and scooped Mara up, hugging her and rubbing his beard along her face. She squealed with delight and he passed her over the seat to Alfie.

The younger Solomons turned his attention back to Lily.  "Now will you look at that. I ain't never seen a more beautiful sight," Goran said to his brother, "...a lovely, shapely girl like that, down on her knees. And that beautiful hair of hers ain't even hidin' those titties. Must be my lucky day. Eh?"  He jumped out of the automobile and sprinted toward the girl half kneeling in the dirt.

"What does titties mean, my Alfie?"

"It means your Uncle Goran's going to get a beatin' later, doesn't it? Come on, love, let's go get Lily."

Goran had already jogged over and was looming above Lily. She didn't have the strength to get up.  She was paralyzed, holding little Alfred tight against her chest as her heart pounded furiously. "Hello there, darlin'. Why were you pointin' that gun at me?  And what are you doin' down on your knees...gettin' ready for me?"  An indecent smile spread over the younger Solomons' face but the object of his lust never bothered to turn an eye toward him.

Her awe and confusion at seeing Alfie standing there left Lily speechless.  She wanted to run and throw her arms around him, but she knew she couldn't. Instead she held the baby with one arm and wrapped the other tightly around Mara, drawing her close in a firm embrace. Her eyes were looking up at Alfie, as her words came breathlessly, "Are you all right, Mara?" By now, Lily's chest was heaving, deep breaths unconsciously betraying her relief to the elder Solomons.

"Oh, Lily...did I lose the game? Won't I be the winner?"

"What game?" Goran asked as he bent to pick up the discarded rifle.

"Uncle Goran, Lily made up a game. Baby Alfred and I got to hide in the bushes so we could trick cars on the road and be invisible. I was to run back to get Mister Mack so I'd be the winner if Lily shot her gun. That's called a signal." Alfie immediately understood that this was no ordinary game. The girl's tone turned sad and she pouted, "But I came out of the bushes when I saw you, so I think I didn't win."

Lily still hadn't let her grasp around Mara loosen.  She pulled the girl closer, her eyes glued to the gaze that Alfie returned.  Almost pushing the words from her throat, Lily said,  "You win, Mara. You win. I promise you've won. You did such a good job hiding that you are going to get an amazing prize for doing so well.  Whatever you want." 

The child wrapped her arms around Lily's neck, squeezing her tightly. "Good, Lily, I like to win." She pivoted toward her uncles and yelped, "And I was brave and strong today. Lily said you were the bravest and strongest, my Alfie, and I had to be like you. And I was...I was nice to Senya and now she's my friend. And she promised to be kind to all the animals."

Goran stood looking back and forth from his brother to Lily with a smirk and a brooding glare. "Oh, I see what's goin' on here. You think he's handsomer than me, huh? Brave and strong...pfft." He sneered and trudged back toward the car like an overgrown child, slamming the vehicle's door behind him.

"What does _hamsomah_ mean, my Alfie?"

"It means smarter, love, that's what it means. And we all know I'm hamsomah than your Uncle Goran, don't we? But I think our Lily is the hamsomahest out of all of us. Don't ya' think, what with her makin' up such a clever game for you?"

"My Alfie, I'm confused. But I think our Lily is the funnest out of everyone in our family." 

Oblivious to the eye contact between her uncle and Lily who had finally gotten to her feet, the child paused momentarily.  "Lily, I've decided what I want my prize to be...a tea set...like the one I saw on holiday in the shop window in Seaford."  Alfie's hand stretched out to his niece and she looked up at him smiling, not only with her mouth, but with her dark eyes.  "Was I invisible, my Alfie?  Did you see me hiding?"

"Didn't see a thing. You most certainly were invisible.  Fine job, my lamb. And I'll get you that tea set. Yeah?"  The child nodded wildly, her grin threatening to overtake the boundaries of her face.

Lily's eyes closed for a few seconds as she pulled the infant closer, cradling his head in her hand and pressing her cheek against the babe.  "Your uncle is waiting in the automobile for you Mara,"  Her breathing had still not steadied, "why don't you and your uncles go see your family and I'll be there in a while."  Mara yanked at Alfie's hand, pulling him toward the vehicle.  His eyes didn't leave Lily.  And as she walked past him holding Elsie's son, he thought her to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  She wasn't even facing him when the thought came to him.  Lily was walking away over the crest in the road, her hair loose and wavy, reflecting the warm afternoon sunlight.  That same light shone through the delicate fabric of her simple dress, revealing her form.  And the way she gently held onto the baby in her arms completed a vision Alfie thought no artist could do justice to.  Later he would think that what made her remarkable, far above her appearance in that moment, was the vision of her standing out in the open with nothing to protect her...with no regard for her own safety, all to keep those two children safe.

"My Alfie, come on," his niece urged.  Her plea interrupted a thought he never imagined having.  Lifting Mara into the vehicle, he followed and the automobile continued the short distance to its destination.

 

Lottie heard the vehicle approach and made a quick _ssstt_ sound to attract Mack's attention, but he had already detected the sound of the automobile's motor.  The sound of Mara's loud voice heralding their arrival immediately gave away that this was not the Italians. 

"Where's Lily?" McGuiness pressed Solomons.

"Walking back now with the baby."  He answered looking at Elsie and Ollie so they wouldn't be concerned. 

His cousin threw her arms around his neck, and then a virtual stampede of the females came in his direction.  They dragged Alfie and his brother toward the table in the barn and poured them beer. Olesya pulled Senya toward the house to prepare plates for the two men so that she might deepen her acquaintance to Alfie with the food.  "Take my advice, Senya, these boys like to eat.  I'll give you recipes for Alfred's favorite dishes and I'll also help you get in good with him.  You leave it to me and Mena; you'll be under the chuppah with Alfred before you know it."

 

Lily's footsteps slowed until she could walk no more, her emotions and lack of sleep had physically drained all of her energy.  She leaned back against the trunk of a old chestnut tree with Elsie's little boy still wrapped in her raspberry-colored sweater.  Her thoughts cloudy, Lily couldn't understand why Alfie had shown up here when that was never part of his plan.  She was beyond grateful to know that he was safe, though she had noticed a small gash near his temple with some bruising around it.  She momentarily wondered what happened, though Sabini and fighting were the least of her concerns right now.

As her back slid down against the tree trunk to sit, the baby now nestled on her lap looked up with his bright, inquisitive eyes.  "I'm in trouble and the only person I've got to tell is you, little friend."  She laughed sadly, looking down on the child. "I think I'm in love with your big cousin and that's a very bad thing."  Baby Alfred looked up at Lily and gave her a huge giggle that revealed his toothless little gums.  "You think it's laughable, too, and that I'm a fool.  You're right, tiny man, I am.  But you're the only one I can trust to tell this secret to.  You're the only one who can keep it."  Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks and dropped onto the boy.

"I'm going away before long, and I hope that when you grow up you'll be a good friend to Alfie.  Make him laugh, and do what you can to see the best in him and make others see it, too.  Give him a lot of big hugs; he's going to need them. And years from now I'll still be wondering if you've been able to do this for me.  I hope you can...with all my heart I hope you can."  Lily tickled the child under his chin and he giggled more.  "Will you do that for me...for Alfie?  And if Senya marries him, you keep an eye on her and make sure she treats him right.  If she doesn't, you have my permission to bite her...real hard in the leg, then run away. You'll have some teeth by then."   The infant was still looking up at her as Lily laughed through her tears.  "You'll take care of him for me, won't you?"

After a few minutes Lily sniffled and wiped away tears on her bare arm. "Okay, we better get you back to your mother and father before they worry.  But remember, I'm always going to wonder if you're watching out for my Alfie, so do a good job. I'm counting on you." 

* * *

 

 

Thanks to Ashley_9977, Vierran96, Copgirl1964, jwebb409, Chailyn_Kamaria, laurie and everyone who's given kudos or kindly written a comment.  I always love hearing what you have to say, so don't be shy...comment, good or bad.  Subscribe if you haven't already; Part Two will be up very shortly.


	62. A Secret for Baby Alfred (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Alfred hears another secret. Is Lily going to get the break that she deserves or will Olesya ramp up her nastiness now that Alfie has arrived? There's only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiddish translations:  
> Keppe - head (pronounced keh-pee) this is a Numero Uno Yiddish word for anyone who's around babies or little children  
> Schmeckel - penis, pecker, wang, willie, ding dong...take your pick.

The tell-tale flushed faces and how mussed up the back of Elsie's hair was confirmed Lily's guess that the couple heading toward her were out for more than just a walk.  Grinning, she took her sweater from around the baby and handed him over to Ollie.  Then she ran her fingers through Elsie's hair to tame it as Solomons' cousin linked her arm with Lily's and smiled sheepishly as they walked on. 

"Are you all right, Lily?  Your eyes are puffy...and red."

"It must be pollen...allergies."  Lily sniffled for good measure, hoping to give more credence to her claim.

"But it's autumn; there's no pollen in the air.  Only in the warm weather."  Lily had forgotten that Elsie wasn't a child or a love-distracted man like Mack...she wasn't able to easily pull the wool over her eyes with a half-baked reason. Elsie looked at Lily with a sideways glance that gave away her doubt about the explanation. Surely it was tears over Olesya's abhorrent treatment over the last few days. But Lily was too tired, and too finished with lies for the day; she simply winked at Elsie then walked on as the young couple headed into the Cohens' property.

Even from a distance, Lily could see the men around a table and the women sitting nearby.   What she couldn't see were Mena and Olesya whispering encouragement to Senya and feeding personal information about Alfie to the young woman. Their efforts didn't escape Alfie's attention.  Honed in on the trio of marriage-minded conspirators, he grumbled silently in his own head and avoided eye contact with any of them.  He only heard Lily's kind plea,  _Just do the right thing by Senya,_ in his brain.  Now he'd have to figure out exactly how to cut Senya loose without too much disappointment or fuss from his aunt and Mrs. Moskowitz.

_Hell, it ain't like I went too far with this whole thing. Just one little outing, wasn't it?  The girl brought this onto herself mostly...her and those two brothers.  It's nothing worth shedding a tear over, though the prospect of losin' a possible husband with some coin 'll probably have 'em all kvetching for a month of Sundays. They're lyin' fucks, anyhow.  
_

 

As the young Jewish couple walked up the drive, the loud voice of Goran Solomons rang out, "Oi...Ollie! There's some good rum here and these women got us feedin' our faces and where are you, huh?  Walking around smellin' the roses like a sissy.  Let your wife stick with the ladies; you come over and sit down with the men where you belong."   His big hand slammed down on the arm of his chair...always one to make a scene...always!  

Goran was a bit of an lout, Elsie knew it.  He was lucky she was his cousin otherwise there would have been many a time she'd thrown him out of her house on his ear.  Twenty three years old and he acted half that age.  Good for him that he had a great sense of humor and made them all laugh, and he could do heavy lifting.  If he didn't, there'd be no putting up with him. Now here he was, taunting her husband and trying to get him drunk.  But her mother and aunts doted on him when he could bother to make an appearance.  _The Baby_ , they called him.  Some baby!

"Where's my little tootsie?," he shouted and Mara was at Goran's side, draping an arm over his shoulder and grinning ear to ear out of gladness to be near him.  That child loved her uncles, and why not?  They were exciting, boisterous...unlike her father, fun to be with, didn't treat her like a baby or a nuisance and they loved her back...generous with their affection.  And now she was starting to emulate them.  "Tell me what you've been up to out here in the woods, my baby doll."  Goran reached out and pulled her into a hug with his massive arm, getting a kiss on the cheek for his efforts.

The child's eyebrows raised and dropped several times; she had been practicing this for days after seeing Goran do it.  Mara counted her exploits off on her fingers by bending them back as she ticked off each escapade. "I've been visiting farms and I was attacked by a bunch of _evil_ peacocks.  I ate a lot of sweets, climbed up on the roof and saved Senya from a squirrel. Did you know that Mr. Mack and Lily pointed guns up to the attic...when we were all asleep in our jammies?  I ate a lot of food and I got to sleep in a bed with nana.  I went on two automobile rides.  I made a doll. Tante Olesya was mean to Lily, but I've been nice to Senya.  You already know that.  Oh, and I was put in charge of the other children. That means that I was the boss of **everyone**."  Her little arms flung high and wide to punctuate the complete control she felt had been bestowed upon her.

The women in the family were smart enough to know when to trot away.  The child had tattled on Olesya - not meaning to - and they knew Alfie wouldn't like it.  Before he might react, at Valentina's suggestion they moved Senya into the house to join Lottie and Mena for some tea.  But Elsie wanted to see this play out, so she stayed put with her son and her girls who were halfway to sleep on the quilt.

Alfie patted his lap and his niece happily climbed up.  He wrapped her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "What do you mean...tante was mean to Lily?"

The little child cupped her hand to his ear, leaned close and whispered, "She called her that bad name...you know, _drek_...a lot of times.  My Alfie, did you know that Lily rides the trains?" 

He looked at her, confused, "Rides the trains?"

"With all the other tramps.  I don't know if she asks people for money, but tante said she was a tramp and you _know_ they ride the trains, don't you? She hasn't asked me for any money.  Where do the trains take them to, my Alfie?"

Leaning in toward Ollie, Alfie's tone was cold and angry, "What the hell's been going on here?" Ollie rubbed his brow; he didn't want any more trouble than they'd had these past few days.  He just looked at Alfie.  But Solomons' face told him that he'd better speak up or there'd be serious trouble.  "I got it all got ironed out, Alf;  I swear I did.  I took care of it for you and there's not been any problem since." 

Alfie's open palm swept over his whiskers dragging his lower lip with it.  Right now his fury was about to explode.  

"Alfred," his grandfather urged, "sit down and I'll tell you what happened."  With what Zayda knew relayed, including Ollie's intervention, Alfie closed his eyes and shook his head.  The look on Henny's face was impossible to miss, so is was clear that the problem was worse and more extensive than he'd imagined. Mack kept his mouth shut.  It would be interesting to see how Solomons handled this business situation that had turned personal by his aunt.  And if it wasn't to Mack's satisfaction, Solomons was going to get an earful, gangster or no gangster.

"I'll take care of Olesya. How bad was she to Lily?"  Two two older men looked at Solomons, Henny rolling his eyes, and shook their heads.  "That bad, hmmm?  As for you, mate..."  Ollie's eyes bulged and he braced himself.  Alfie was going to come down hard on him; he knew it.  "...good lad for steppin' up and putting that woman in check. You know she's a pill better than any of us."  Ollie jerked a little when Alfie clapped a hand down on his shoulder, giving him a pat on the back.  He started to smile, but still waited for the other shoe to drop.  When it didn't, he was amazed.  It felt good not to be on the receiving end of Alfie's temper.

"Ollie, this little boy has no intention of sleeping, but we've got to get the girls into bed or they'll be impossible in the morning.  Maybe Lily will mind him. He seems to like her quite a lot.  Don't you, Alfred?"  Elsie was on her feet, leaving Ollie to mind their daughters before getting them inside.  She had her son in her arms and was heading toward the last place she saw Lily.

"I better come with you.  Seems I have some smoothing over to do because of a certain aunt of ours."  Mara grabbed Alfie's hand as the three of them walked on with Goldie bringing up the rear.  Mara danced around in front of her uncle with her tongue up under her top lip, scratching under her arms like she was a primate.  "Cheeky little monkey. Go climb a tree, you little baboon."  He turned to Elsie asking, "Was it bad?"

Elsie's expression said more than her words could.  "Horrible, Alfie...horrible!  You wouldn't believe how badly Tante Olesya behaved. It was more than just bad; it was cruel. And poor Lily...I can't begin to imagine how she felt. I'm so embarrassed."

"She seems like a tough girl."  He knew his cousin was sharp.  But he still couldn't understand how she hadn't put two and two together about him and Lily.  Elsie was young, but he wondered how progressive her viewpoint might be if and when she found out.  He'd need her on his side for sure.

"No one's that tough, Alfie. Tante really enjoyed torturing her and she never stopped.  She even threw a tantrum at dinner and refused to sit at the same table with Lily, so the poor girl ate in the kitchen alone.  After that, most meals I don't even think she ate at all. It must've bothered her because she was pacing around the property all night long.  Ollie got up before dawn this morning and said she looked like she was on patrol.  Poor thing probably couldn't get comfortable bedding down in the back of the cab either.  Alfie, we've got to make this up to her."

"I'll think of something. Don't worry yourself.  Wait...did you say she slept in the back of one of them taxis?"  This was unthinkable...absurd.  But Elsie confirmed it.  Now he really had to come up with something good to make things right.  For now, he quieted as they approached Lily; he wasn't sure in what state they'd find her.  But Mara ran ahead with just the sound of her feet announcing her arrival.

 

Lost in her own thoughts, Lily was startled when Mara's voice rang out.  She slammed her sketchbook shut and pushed it and a pencil into her pocket. "Hello, Mara.  To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, young lady?"

"Elsie's going to ask you to mind Alfred, Lily.  He's being naughty. So you have to hold him till his mummy and daddy put the girls to bed...because he likes you."

"And I like him; we're buddies."  Lily looked up at Elsie and offered her arms for the child to be put into.  "Don't rush. Take all the time you need."

"He's not naughty, Mara, he just won't go to sleep. Thank you, Lily. I'll be back as soon as those girls are in dreamland," she chirpped, turning and darting back to Ollie. Alfie settled into the other seat, his dog at his feet. Mara leaned her hands on the arm of his chair, raising herself up and down on her toes.  Lily watched the girl's face beaming toward Alfie.  She adored him, there were no two ways about it.  It warmed her heart to know that this little girl loved him so much and she'd be a bright light in Alfie's life after she left for America. 

Then Mara turned her attention to Lily. "Why does baby Alfred like you, Lily?  He can't talk so how can anyone know?"  Lily explained that since he allowed her to hold him without fussing, people were taking a guess that he liked her.  "Really?  I know another baby who likes you...Uncle Goran. He's the baby in nana's family.  I think he'd like to give you a kiss.  Don't you think so, my Alfie?"

"That oaf only likes Lily because she's pretty.  And he's far from a baby," Alfie barked out...annoyed that his niece caught on to his idiot brother's attraction to his girl.

"Do you think Lily's pretty?"

"I guess she's all right.  She ain't ugly if that's what you're askin'."  It felt like forever since Lily had laughed, and Alfie had done it again, though she stopped when she thought about parting from him.

"Do you think I'm pretty, my Alfie?"

Alfie's mood improved and he became more humorous.  "I do, indeed. You're _far prettier_ than Lily. You make her look like an ugly old witch from a storybook.  Compared to you, Lily's face would scare the wool off a sheep.  It'd be runnin' around in its birthday suit."  Lily laughed again, without reservation this time.  "Now here's what I need you to do, love.  Go back to nana because I need to talk to Lily and find out where she's takin' these trains to.  Someone's got to get to the bottom of this. You'll go now, won't you?"  Mara's giggle filled the air, and she bounced on the arm of the chair, leaned way in and kissed the tip of her uncle's nose.  He watched his niece until she disappeared beyond the high honeysuckle hedge, and Lily was watching him all the while.

She was telling herself, _don't react...don't reach out for him...whatever you do, no crying._ Lily was sure her exhaustion would assist the latter.  She was relieved beyond words that Alfie was unharmed, especially after Mack's strange question.  And she was positive that Alfie wasn't as ridiculous as herself, falling so hard, so fast....at all. 

"And you...you hideous, foul creature, I hear you've had a bad time of it these past few days and my aunt's to blame."  Before she could answer, Alfie kissed her then knelt next to her.  Goosebumps rose on her flesh as he ran his fingers through her hair, and then once over little Alfred's head. Her heart was broken and she thanked God that she was holding that baby; he was all that kept her from dissolving into a whimpering mess.   "Not only am I going to set my aunt straight, but I'm going to make it up to you...you say the word.  Where do you want to go...the seaside?"

To hell with what her brain was telling her to do.  Lily's hand reached to caress Solomons' face as she steadied herself to speak. "There wasn't any trouble; nothing to make up.  And who cares about that anyway.  I'm concerned with your well-being.  What happened with the Sabinis?"  She ran her thumb near the cut near his eye and noticed a slight bruising under his other eye nearer to the apple of his cheek. Lily tried to memorize the feeling of his skin under her fingers so she could store it away for times that would surely come when she wanted to recall how he felt.

He dropped himself back into his chair.  "See...that's one of the things I don't understand about you, Lily...putting other people before yourself.  You can see I'm fine.  But my aunt's got something coming to her, and I've already been told _just a bit_ about how _awful_ she's been to you, and you say there's no trouble at all."

"Would it help if I made a big fuss and it started an argument or worse, a riff between you and someone who loves you?  I mean nothing to her, so please don't go stirring something up because of me. Your family comes first."

Alfie pointed a finger at her playfully as he said, "We ain't finished with this; believe that.   Now...you wanted to know what happened with Sabini.  Damnedest thing that.  He came by just before dawn this morning.  Followed his men over and sat in a car up the road while they did the dirty work.

Did I tell you what happened to him? Yeah, I definitely did...he had some problems at that restaurant of his.  Awful rumpus from what I gather.  In another very unfortunate turn for the man, his establishment went up in _fuckin'_ _flames_ during the night...yeah, it did. Yeah."  Lily's heart pounded when she heard this, but was disappointed to hear the Italian had carried through with his plans.

Alfie continued on, gesturing with gusto.  " _Anyhow_...the fire brigade's on the water with their trucks down by the docks, but those fuckers still show up.  Two come in the back, light their little fire and skedaddle.  In minutes it was out thanks to your extinguishing grenades thrown by my lads waiting in the shadows.  Guess the Italians don't see any fire so they stand around outside waitin' for something to happen.  More of 'em come over gawkin'...still no fire.  Sabini got out of his car - fuckin' fool - had a conniption fit; went into far too much detail with his ranting at the curb.  And some coppers that was tipped off by someone I know came out of nowhere and lifted the fucker and his two men holdin' the evidence.  Charged with attempted arson and bevy of other offenses including attempt to bribe officers of the law.  _And where were his coppers?_   Nowhere to be found, that's where.  How's that for loyalty bought with a shilling or two?  I told ya'...the tribe wins.  Funny though...as they was draggin' him off, he was babbling on about _back luck_ and _bad fortune_.  Curious that is."

"Alfie, I swear I had nothing to do with police.  The person who helped me with the fire brigade doesn't deal with police."

"I know it.  I know it. And I ain't even going to ask you who that person is, am I?  The man who gave the tip off is my old mate, Wilfred...Mercedez's brother.  Known him since before the war.  Couldn't bear to see any of his good sugar cane being wasted in a fire so he spread around a bit of my coin with the coppers and like magic, yeah...Sabini's big mouth put him straight into the cells.  Earliest he sees a judge and gets sorted is Monday morning.  Meanwhile his lot can't muster up the brains or the balls to make a move against me.  Afraid of Sabini's reaction when he gets out."

Lily ran her finger near the gash again.  "So how do you explain this if they didn't make a move?" 

Alfie grabbed her hand and turned it over to kiss her palm.  "Just a little tussle with the few fools whose feet didn't get 'em away fast enough.  The bruise is from an Italian who looks far worse than this right now, but the cut's from my brother. He's a pain in my arse, but a ferocious fighter. Lacking in control and use of his peripheral vision, though. Hmm?  Small price to pay I suppose."  

Lily's thumb continued to stroke near his eye.  "What a shame for such a handsome face to get cut."  She looked at the bruise, deliberately avoiding his blue-grey orbs; she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her composure if their eyes met.  His only reply was an uncomfortable groan, but she pressed on.  "Don't groan like that; you _are_ handsome. And don't argue with me because you won't win this one because I'm right.  And I'm relieved that you're not injured beyond what I see.  You aren't...are you?"

"Feel free to strip me down and check for yourself, love."  Alfie loved the way he could get a rise out of Lily with a little off color remark.  He thought to himself he'd have to do it more often.

"You're getting a bit too fresh for your own good, Mr. Solomons."  A smile came over her lips as she shook her head at him; he knew she wasn't upset.  Good thing...he liked talking a bit dirty to her, and he was pretty sure she liked it deep down, too. "But why did you travel from London, Alfie?  You never mentioned coming here after it was over."

Solomons moved closer, barely more than a hand's length away from her face.  "I knew you'd be worrying, didn't I?  Couldn't have my best girl wonderin' if I was dead or alive or burnt to a crisp.  As soon as it was done and I got myself a bit of a rest and a bath, I grabbed that big lummox back there and we're here, ain't we?"  He watched as Lily's expression went soft and no words were needed as her eyes raked over his face; he could see appreciation for his consideration change her countenance.  He could feel it in the touch that skimmed over his cheek and into his hair, gently grasping the back of his neck.  She wasn't looking at him anymore, but he could see her eyes glass over before she pressed her cheek to his.

"You're a good man, Alfie Solomons.  Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."  She was grateful that he couldn't see her face or the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks.  _This man...  What am I going to do without him?_ She swallowed hard, aware that Alfie could hear it.  She had no time to think on that quandry further.  She heard Mack shoot out a whistle that she recognized; one that he used when he was looking for someone who wasn't near.  It was for her today and she hoped it wasn't because Mack had seen Alfie kiss her.  How could he...his line of sight to the pond was obstructed by the honeysuckle bushes. 

"Will you hold the baby for a moment, Alfie?  I'll be back as quickly as possible."  She gently put the baby into Alfie's arms, looking to see if he was willing or uncertain.  "Fast as I can, I promise...."  She sprinted off toward Mack after pinching Solomons' cheek lightly, leaving the two Alfreds on their own. She wiped her eyes before falling into a regular stride at the break in the hedge.

 

It had been several years since Alfie held a baby so young...must've been Hannah, but he wouldn't pick her up until she was months older than this little chap.  This one smelled funny...different...powdery...kind of nice.  "What you doin' there, mate?  Just hanging round bein' a little ladies man..cuddlin' up to that girl who's just left us?  Well that there girl belongs to me, so don't be getting any big ideas. You innocent types are the ones people got to look out for."  The infant started to fuss and Alfie got him under the arms and tried to bounce his tiny feet on his lap.

"Pipe down, lad. I know you miss her.  Miss your pretty pillow, don't ya'?  I'd be crying too if I was you.  You like putting your _keppe_ on those nice breasts.  Yeah...me, too." Alfie wiggled his eyebrows at the child and the timbre of his voice dropped, " _They're good, ain't they?_ _"_ The bouncing wasn't working, Alfie propped the infant up so they were looking at each other.

"I can tell you're a thinker, mate, not a talker.  I bet you wouldn't go blabbing if I told you something I ain't told anyone else."  The baby boy furrowed his brow and seemed to study the big man holding him.  "You see that lovely girl there...the one you're fussin' over?  Well, if I get my way, I'm gonna keep her here with me.   But you keep that between us men, I ain't figured out how I'm going to do it. She likes me a bit; just got to figure out how to get her to like me some more...see, _that's_ _the trick_. 

A woman like Lily is precious, little man. Girl like that takes a life that's hollow and fills it up for you just with her smile.  What...you're askin' how I'm sure?  I'll tell ya', mate.  Your cousin Alfie here, I'm a man who deals in certainty.  Got a gift for cuttin' through what's phony and all the window dressings...gettin' to the crux of a situation...readin' people's true nature and what they want from you.  That's how I've managed to succeed in my business and stay alive some days, and _that's_ how I know Lily's a rare one. When you get some hair on your schmeckel and a bit on your chin, I'll tell you all about 'em.  Well, I'll tell you about one, cause she's the only one I ever found, ain't she?  

You won't even see one like her coming; she just shows up and it's all over for you, mate.  _It's fuckin' deadly_.  You won't be able to keep your head on straight sometimes it's so mixed up thinkin' of her.  She ain't easy to handle every now and then...does things she shouldn't and gives me some cheek.  And she got that little face she puts on, too. _You saw it, didn't you?_   But I ain't complainin'.  Ya' know...she thinks I don't know that she's done _very bad things to that fucker Sabini_ , and I ain't gonna tell her either.  Hell, I'm proud of her; she done it all for me.  All that and she makes me happy.  Alfie Solomons... _happy_ ; now ain't that the fuck all, end all thing?  I figure I should try and make her happy, too.  Hey, what's with the frown?  You better not be takin' a shit while I'm talking to you.  Just a fart, eh?  Good lad then.

You'll meet plenty of girls, Alfred, and maybe even a few nice women and you'll never give a toss for most of 'em. One's the same as the next...you won't remember their names or faces.  Then your goose is cooked when one like her comes along...that's a fact. _It's a fuckin' fact_.  It's like your an egg, lad...hard shell and all.  Till she comes along and busts you open, then your insides come oozin' out.  I used to be a hard man...sensible, calculating, wise even.  Now I'm just jelly in that girl's hands.  Good thing she don't know it or she'd be a right nuisance.  Nah...not my Lily; she wouldn't do that to her old Alfie.  Funny thing, lad, I don't know how this all happened or when or...I just don't fuckin' know, do I?

Now I'm going to need some help from you, little man. Gotta figure out how to get all our women on board with this notion I have or there's going to be a ruckus of _biblical fuckin'_ proportions...worse than it is already.  So...you gonna help me?  _Yeah, I thought you would._   Here she comes.  Mums the word till we figure it all out.  You know...you're a cute little fucker.  Thank your lucky stars you get your looks from your mother, 'cause your dad's got a queer sort of mug on him."

"Well, what do we have here...a pow wow between big Alfie and little Alfie?"

"A pow wow...what do we look like, a couple of wild west Indians?  I'm just tellin' the lad that he's lucky to be takin' after his mum instead of his dad.  Anyways, this is _baby_ Alfred.  You ain't met little Alfie yet." 

She gasped, open-mouthed, as she dropped down hard into the chair.  "Alfie!!"  It was back... _the face_.  But she couldn't hold it for long; Alfie saw that little smile pushing the smirk out of the way. "You've got some mouth on you...and in front of a baby."

"Be quiet woman, and bring yourself over here to me."  He laughed as he gave her a devilish look, enjoying the mild flash of false annoyance that Lily's eyes shot his way.  "I know you like when I use that dirty talk on you. Eh?  Might as well admit it, because there's no use trying to hide it from your old Alfie.  I'm too sharp for you."  Lily smiled, though he could tell she was trying not to.  After a moment her expression faded and turned weird.

"What's with the strange look on your face."

"Alfie, I don't know, but I think Mack's thinking of asking Frances to marry him.  He had a bunch of strange questions...and things he's never said before.  I think he was trying to get my opinion without actually asking outright."

"And...? You don't like the woman?"

"No, she's lovely; I do like her...a lot.  But really...."

"You think the man doesn't know his own mind?  For Pete's sake, he's not a young buck. Seems like he'd have sense enough to know."

"Alfie...doesn't it seem a bit unusual to consider that kind of a thing when they haven't been a couple for very long?"

"Some men, especially when they got some life experience under their belt...they know what's what. Maybe she's something real special, did you think of that?  It doesn't take long for men with some smarts to see very fuckin' clearly when the woman's right for 'em.  At least that's what I've heard." 

"Oh, I wish my father was here; Mack could talk it out with him.   And where is he going to live?  I expected that he'd be going back to New York City with me.  What if he stays here?"

Someone just hit the bloody brake and Solomons' brain felt like it was bouncing against the sides of his skull. _This romance thing is a fuckin' mystery._ For a man adept at pulling a poker face, he hoped Lily couldn't detect twinge of hurt and maybe a bit of panic that had struck him.  _Did that girl just say she was going back to New York?  Hell no!  Just gotta plan faster, don't I?_

"Here, I'll take Alfred back from you."  When she had him back in her arms, Lily gave him a kiss on his head and looked at his tiny face.  "I hope your cousin wasn't using any fresh words in front of you or teaching you any bad habits.  Was he?"  The infant giggled at Lily and a still-dazed Alfie looked to see the type of affect she had on the lad, different from the expressions he had received from the babe.  _She's got the bloody bunch of us captivated. You're in this family...you got a cock, and she's got you under her spell.  
_

"All right, you...where am I takin' you to make up for my aunt's mess?"  The words came out sharply, but he rebounded with an affectionate squeeze to her arm.  "The seaside, that's where you wanted to go. Hmm..?"

"Alfie, really, don't think that you have anything to fix.  I'm sure there's enough on your mind without worrying about taking me anywhere.  It's fine, really it is."  Lily confused him, especially with this kind of thing.  And if he was going to get her to like him more...consider not going home, there would be some serious effort required to do it.  _It's gonna take more than a trip to the cinema or some sappy magazines. I ain't fallin' on my face with this one, so I better have a damned good plan._

"It's too cold for the ocean now, but if you'd like to do something, would you consider going out dancing one evening?" 

Her eyes looked eager, but without taking time to think he blurted out, "No...Alfie Solomons ain't no twinkle toes.  Think of something else."  Soon as the words were out, he regretted them and her attention went back to the baby, telling the tyke in sweet talk that it wasn't a good suggestion anyhow.

"That sort of thing isn't important, Alfie.  Let's forget it.  Oh, did you bring my notes to the telegraph office on Thursday?"

Sure that he had disappointed the lovely girl in front of him - the one who once again wasn't making any fuss - he lost his train of thought.  "Yeah, I did."

"I found out something this weekend, Alfie.  Senya turns out to be a rather nice girl. I gather that she may have led a pretty sheltered life; maybe that's why she isn't like most people.  And she and Mara have taken a shine to each other; I'm sure that's good news for everyone.  Things will be better now; everyone can get along.  You'll see." 

 _Step One,_ Lily thought to herself.  _Plant the idea and cultivate it like you would a seedling. Let it grow._ It certainly didn't feel good to think this...knowing what her objective was.  _It really is best,_ she thought, _that Alfie doesn't want to go dancing.  Makes this whole thing a bit easier if we don't spend much time together.   And he won't be wasting his time on me.  I'll just try to be careful; don't lead him on.  Yes...this is what's best for everyone._

"Come on, Alfie; let's take this little guy back to his parents."  Removing herself from the temptation to spend more time with Alfie seemed like the best move right now...though Mack and his strange questions awaited.  Never in a million years had she expected this turn of events.  Mack McGuiness...in love...sure!  Perhaps getting ready to propose...NO!  But she knew that no one deserved to be happy and in love more than he did.  Whatever it was that he was up to, she would be on his side without fail.  But she couldn't help but think, that without him, she was all alone here now.

 

Thanks to Jezebel4012, CopGirl1964, Chailyn_Kamaria, Sirenfish (riversidewren), Anne, Enigma_Star, vickybean and those who have comments or given kudos.


	63. Barn Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Senya end up in Alfie's arms while Lily is thrown over Goran's shoulder, getting whacked on the bum? The sooner she gets back to London, the better. Right?

You've surely noticed that Lily and Alfie are not particularly effective at communicating with each other outside of business.  Poor dears!

You'll be introduced to a new character, Lily's grandfather, Pop. Please read his words with the teasing, joking tone meant for him. He's a really big personality who's lively and animated, and Lily adores him.

 

"Here's the best little boy in all of London and a hundred miles around."  Lily kissed the baby's downy head before handing him over to Elsie. "If you weren't so attached to him, I'd keep him," she joked.

"Once he's down, I'll be right back out.  I'm not much of a drinker, Lily, but tonight you and I are going to enjoy ourselves before we go home."

Lily headed for the barn and settled in next to Mack.  A stroke of _good fortune_ saw that the empty seat was between him and Solomons, surely an arrangement of Alfie's design.  An almost undetectable curve to his lips gave it away in a glance. And having Mara in his lap, urging Lily to sit by her assured that things worked out the way he expected them to.  After such a short time, Lily felt completely confident that there were some things about Alfie that were an open book for her.  His mind, where it concerned his heart didn't seem to be on that list.  She was determined to seize the moment and simply enjoy whatever peace and pleasure this last night in the country held. 

It seemed so odd to be twenty-five years old, with her eye problematically on a man eight years older. The age difference was not unusual at all, but the fact that he was a seasoned gangster was a different story all together. Yet for both of them to be putting on this charade for as long as they had was mind-boggling. That they hadn't been discovered was a miracle. 

It didn't cease to fascinate Lily that Alfie Solomons - THE Alfie Solomons - would even do such a thing, and it would never pay to try and figure out why he did.  Most days she had a moment where she was still mystified by the fact that her better instincts and common sense had completely abandoned her and she'd lost her mind, along with her heart to this man.  The wrong man.  The _wrongest_ of wrong men, most would surely think.  Lily didn't think this.  But the distressing pretense of it all was simply proof positive that a shiksa was not acceptable to his family. It was the only reason she could come up with for Alfie playing along.  Lily was fed up with having to concern herself with everyone else's opinion, but nothing could be done about something this monumental.  _Put it aside and remember to relish the here and now_ , she told herself.  _Thank God for small favors; at least his Aunt Olesya isn't around._ _  
_

The men were at one end of the table imbibing in the booze that had arrived last week with the exception of a sober Ollie. Excited and over-active, Mara was thrilled to be amongst them all, staying up late because she was _a big girl_.  But really, she had just pestered everyone until they caved in rather than endure her whining.  She was hanging all over Alfie, running around his seat and playing with Lily's hair.  She was sure Mara had gotten some jam or honey...something sticky she had been eating into it.  Down at the other end of the table some of the women were having a ball, drinking and laughing. Senya and her two marriage-minded conspirators were someplace else, and where that was, Lily didn't care.

She considered that it was oddly refreshing to see Alfie's mother and Nanushka three sheets to the wind. They and Lottie were giddy and carefree, and it suited them somehow.  Watching these ladies, Lily could almost envision them as young women out on the town, but knew those days had not been studded with precious episodes of frivolity like this one.  In their younger years they were undoubtedly trying to keep their heads above water.  What Lily knew already, and what she had overheard this weekend drove that point home.  So this was nice; they deserved this time.  She hoped it would form a memory that would push an unpleasant one further back into the recesses of their minds. 

Ollie had taken out a harmonica and began to play; and from a latched box, Lottie handed a concertina to Henny.  It was surprising how good he was, how well both men played together.  The booze flowed; a  _L'Chaim_  toasted with each new pour.  Relaxed tongues belted out folk songs and popular hits, as well. The lights glowed warmly over the little group from mismatched backgrounds and the ambience was completely relaxed and cozy, far more peaceful than any time since they had arrived.  Mack swung his arm around Lily's shoulder and she nestled in and rested her head against his chest.  However, it was the man on the other side of her that she'd prefer to be cuddling up to.

Alfie sat watching and shaking his head at the lot of them.  He got a warm feeling knowing they were safe and times were good.  It was surprising for him to feel a sort of contentment; something he wanted desperately but couldn't have articulated as a younger man. Life back then was hard.  It was frenetic, fast-paced and the smallest measures of what might be loosely defined as peace were tenuous.  All of this was a fact of life for the poor who lived in London's slums. Money, and what had to be done to get it were all-consuming for those who had none.

Funny, he thought, that somehow his business - legal and especially otherwise - had made all of this possible.  Not only for himself, but for Henny and Lottie.  He and his family could count on these two through thick and thin going back to when he was just a kid. For that loyalty they now had this beautiful home and property and no worries about cash.

For his family who were secure and not fraught with anxiety about how or where to earn what was so desperately needed. The day he was able to tell every one of them that they'd never have to work again because he had it sorted was seared into his mind for eternity. It was one of the few truly satisfying memories that he owned.

For Elsie, who could raise her children without concern because he paid her husband well...though for what he wasn't entirely sure some days. To make his cousin's life easier than their mothers' had been meant the world to him.

Even Mrs. Moskowitz's home had been secured for her.  An anonymous _friend_ \- a member of the temple - said it was hers without rent or upkeep as long as she lived and kept the Jewish tradition of match making alive.  She also received a monthly stipend.  To think...all of his problems with her efforts to find him a romantic alliance were his own fault when you got to the bottom of it.  But she had made an excellent match for Elsie; that Alfie couldn't deny. _Ollie's a bit of a putz at work some days, but never a finer man could be found to deserve our Elsie. She's elated with that lad...fuckin' lucky for him._

 _And what about these two?_ He looked over at the two Americans who appeared to have fallen into his lap from out of the bloody sky.  He never sought them out, and didn't want anything to do with them when they contacted him. 

The big one who he once considered an annoyance, Alfie had come to respect in his own way. He was a military man, surely. But he fiercely protected Lily, and if she loved McGuiness that much, there must be something right about him. Well and good that he turned out _not_ to be the pushy, pompous turd Solomons thought he might be.  McGuiness was respectful in a way that honorable men are, without looking to one-up the other bloke.  And he was an ally without looking for anything in return; the lot of them were safe here in the country because of it.  Solomons briefly entertained the preposterous notion that it really was too bad things weren't different; he could use Mack's counsel when it came to Lily.  _Fuckin' ridiculous, mate._ Or was it?   He hadn't done any work on this plan of his, the one that was supposed to make Lily want to stay.  A smart, cunning man like him wasn't quite sure where to start.  

The other American, well...she damn well beautified his life and seemed to add a depth to his world he didn't know could exist.  Any other night he'd be hunched over papers by the jaundiced light of a oil lamp at the distillery, or sitting alone at a kitchen table for six with a dinner made by a housekeeper who had left hours earlier.  Or he might be out in one of the local watering holes or mens' clubs looking for a bit of quim. Get laid and get moving...simple as that; never any attachments.  Just business by all accounts, not a damned thing more than convenience on demand.  But this night found him stealing glimpses of the loveliest creature his eyes had ever locked onto, feeling inside as if he were a tenderfoot...a tenderfoot with a burning lust. He knew any of his lads would be doubled over laughing if they knew what was going on in his head.

He considered that Lily was so much more than just pretty. This girl wasn't afraid of him like most decent women.  Those others crossed the street at the sight of him, or hurried inside and locked their doors. _That kind of shit didn't make you feel like anything short of a golem if you let it_.  Lily didn't want anything from him like the rest of them...looking to be with the big man, maybe seeing what they could get off of him, or gain just by being known as his woman. _That was fucking annoying. Made you feel like you were being used, and no one uses Alfie Solomons._   His girl was soft as feathers but tough as nails when push came to shove. She didn't fuss or demand anything, including his attention. And she was kind to everyone...kind _to him_.  She made him feel as if he was important to her...like she genuinely cared. It would be nice to be right about this hunch, but he had no point of reference considering the type of women he got tangled up with, so he might also be wrong.

Nowadays, even when he was on his own, the specter of Lily always seemed to be around him if he gave it a thought.  And he thought about her a lot...more than was prudent for a man in his line of business.  She'd burrowed into his head like a weevil into wood, but it didn't seem to bother him like it once had.  It wasn't destructive; it was bloody well life-giving at times.  The feelings she really stirred up could only be described by words that a man like him wouldn't be caught dead using, and he wasn't fixing to use any of them.Solomons needed only two words to express his new-found happiness: _My Lily._ _  
_

Solomons considered that tonight he was _actually_ starting to enjoy himself. 

Alfie Solomons didn't truly enjoy much, and if he did, it never was for long. The highs in his life were more likely to come from a big score, coming out on top in a contentious negotiation, getting over _big time_ on a rival, and sometimes, dodging death by the skin of his teeth.  A life of crime had come with a price, one he never had the luxury of dwelling on.  Compounded by the experiences in the war, his _live-moment-to-moment_ mentality made it convenient and often necessary to put things like sing-songs and family gatherings...and emotions and attachments as far out of mind as possible.  It was far easier to deal with business or whores and having to be concerned with only yourself.  All that was cut and dry...mostly predictable and manageable.  Family and feelings and expecting the worst might happen was distracting...complicated...messy.  Women who turned your guts into mush and seized your thoughts, asleep or awake...well, that was confusing and mucked up the order of life.   It was terrifying.  And it was inexplicably intoxicating.

But the booze continued to flow and the music played on and it brought Solomons out of his own head.  When the musicians in the group got tired an hour in, Goran carried the unwieldy gramophone out the back door like he was hugging a polar bear and put on a few records.  First he dragged his mum out of her seat and got her dancing with him.  Elsie and Ollie joined in, followed quickly by Nanushka and Lottie...then Mena and Senya who had just come back.  Lily felt Mack's elbow jostle her and before she knew it, he had her up. Seeing them all, Mara ran to join Goran and her grandmother rather than miss out on anything.

Solomons had to admit it, his girl could move. He wondered what other moves she might have, waiting to be revealed, if he got his way. Even in front of everyone, he broke into a smile watching how gleeful she was.  And Mack wasn't any stiff; he had some moves of his own and danced unlike you'd expect a hulk like him to.  Maybe it could be chalked up to Lily's guess about the man's marital intentions.  Maybe it was the booze.  Maybe it was both.  Alfie rolled his eyes at them all, prancing and swaying, cavorting and hoofin' it like there was no tomorrow.  It wasn't his thing so he downed a vodka and looked on. Putting yourself out there made him uncomfortable like the burden of feelings did. Alfie didn't do uncomfortable. He kept that shit to a minimum...family only.  This sentimental claptrap was for men who couldn't control what needed to be going on in their feeble brains.  Men who needed a good smack to knock some sense into their heads.  _Fuck!_ He was becoming as bad as them pathetic saps. _But at least he wasn't up dancing._

When Goran tried to cut in on Mack and Lily, she feigned exhaustion, not stretching the truth much. But the overly-eager lad grabbed Lily by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.  Being a show-off, he slapped his meaty hand on her bum and said he was taking her captive.  Mack and Alfie were in front of him and after a swift slap to the back of his head, Goran returned Lily to her feet.  Alfie pulled him aside by the collar, spoke to him through gritted teeth, and Goran sat down and kept quiet for a while.  Lily, surprised and a bit embarrassed, went back to her seat while Mack and Nanushka paired up for a foxtrot.  Solomons, too, returned to his place at the table.  "Your man’s bloody giddy, Lily…completely unbecoming for a grown fuckin' bloke.  Overcome with love, is he?  You can keep that carryin' on. Stomping around like that...” 

Lily knew that Alfie had a good number of drinks already.  Drinks loosen tongues.  His words made Lily think that maybe Alfie wasn't interested in love.   _It's all for the best,_ she thought; she had a plan.  And it didn't involve her, and Alfie, and love.

Still, she wasn't going to let sleepiness or suppositions mar the nice mood she found herself in. Lily would have liked to ask Alfie to get up and dance with her, even here, but he said it wasn't something he did.  Nothing would have made her happier at the moment though, so she would simply settle for conversation.  "Everyone looks happy, Alfie.  It was a good idea that you had to bring them here.  You should consider getting them all together more often...all of them...for no reason at all.  This is a beautiful place where I'm sure they can make lots of good memories."

He half leaned in toward Lily.  "All the more beautiful because you're here, isn't it?"  He wondered why he had no difficulty in paying her compliments, tinged with salacity, then quickly realized it was instinct. Something he did with women who weren't whores, but this time he meant it.  She blushed and rolled her eyes.  "It is, Lily."  Before he could continue he followed Lily's gaze, and looked up to find Senya heading toward him.

Mena Moskowitz, resident matchmaker and yenta looked on from where everyone was dancing, shooing Senya on.  The German girl glanced back over her shoulder quickly to see the woman's encouraging nod and gesture.  "Mr. Solomons, will you please come and join me for a dance?"

"Nah, I ain't no dancer.  You go back and dance with the ladies."  

Mrs. Moskowitz's voice called out, "Alfred, come...just a little dance.  Come on..."  As if on cue, the drunken women up dancing started to urge him on.  Then they began clapping...the men began clapping, too.  Senya reached a small, slender hand out to Solomons and Goran whistled loudly, spurring on his brother's involvement in the merry making.  Alfie waved them all off, but the group kept up their encouragement until he smiled dryly and rose from his chair, following Senya to the makeshift dance floor.  Lily's heart broke a little, but she quickly brushed the feeling away.   _This is the way things need to be.   And I didn't even have to plot this...it happened naturally.  Perfect._ But Lily couldn't help but think that Alfie apparently did dance...just not with her.

She didn't stick around long to see how things went.  There was no benefit to having to witness Alfie dancing with Senya after he had dismissed the idea that they go out one night and do the same.  She turned to see Mara dancing a bit awkwardly with Goran though the child had an enormous smile as she did so.  Lily took a quick glance and saw Senya with a similar smile, her hands in Alfie's as they partnered in a slow dance.  Trying to look natural, she got up and headed out the barn door with a manufactured smile on her face.

As she walked down the drive, the light from behind her dimmed and the music and laughter faded.  The sound of the wind now overtook the low, muffled tones from the barn as she moved down the road.  Determined not to dwell on what she had walked away from, Lily headed toward the dirt road in front of the property where her feet carried her two hundred yards to a small, neat orchard at the far end of the property.  She could smell it before she was there.  The syrupy-sweet scent of overripe pears hit her nose first.  It was quickly followed by the tangy, fermented aroma of apples that had fallen to the ground and begun to rot.  There were so many apples in these trees; she had noticed when she passed the orchard after Alfie and Goran's surprise arrival.  The fruit that spoiled beneath the trees was good for the soil.  _Compost is always a good thing,_ she considered, relying on her love of gardening to keep her thoughts off of Alfie.  

The sky was dark, but the moon was full, illuminating the trees.  She reached up and plucked two apples, putting them into the pockets of her sweater.  Just across the road stood an old oak with a low, sturdy limb.  She boosted herself up and swung a leg over the thick limb and leaned back against the massive trunk.  Her hand dipped into her pocket, polishing an apple before biting into the firm, juicy flesh.  A glance toward the sky showed the full moon.  Considering that the sun - halfway around the world - was reflecting its light on the small planet to light it up; from where she wasn't sure.  It certainly wasn't New York.  Probably China or Australia...someplace very far away.  

Lily's thoughts went to New York City and what her family might be up to as she took another bite of the fruit.  It was eveningtime; her parents might be getting ready to go out to dinner or a fancy social engagement.  They always looked so good and never failed to be sought out for conversation by many people wherever they went.  She could imagine her sister, Catherine in her bedroom getting ready to go out with her fiancée.  Catherine took forever to get ready; agonizing over three or four outfits and then the accessories and purse she'd select.  What a change from when they were children when they were fortunate to have two very humble outfits - most of them hand-me-downs for poor Catherine - if the year had been good for her father's business.  Now her sister had an enormous closet overflowing with beautiful dresses.

And her grandfather...Pop; what would he be up to?  _Saints protect us._ She rolled her eyes.

Pop was probably giving the cook at her parents' house a hard time, complaining that they never kept the beer cold enough or that the Austrian chef couldn't turn out a meal as good as his late wife. Lily could hear Pop's words in his thick Bangor brogue: " _My Katie could take a turnip, wild onions and water and cook up somethin' fit for royalty, and you've got a room full of fancy fuckin' ingredients and your grub can't hold a candle to hers.  And you've got the bloody nerve to call it coo-zine_." It made Lily laugh to think of Pop and the crazy things he said, or the ways he purposely mispronounced words in his northern Irish lilt.  Oh, God, the faces he made while he was doing it...hysterical.  Or _hi-sterical_ , as he would say.  He pestered, criticized and just plain bothered everyone to distraction, but he had a personality that no one could dislike. The man was smart, funny and good-natured. Damn was he funny.  And anyone who had more than a dollar to their name, he called a _fancy fucker_...even her parents.  Especially her parents.  Pop rode them mercilessly for living in a rather high style that reflected their hard-earned wealth. And he flung cuss words around like he was flying the flag because he knew it flustered her mother to no end.  He never said a word out of malice; always for a bit of fun and to keep everyone humble.

He teased her brothers for marrying _uppity cows...one whose grandfather was a bloody rag picker back in the old country_ and the other whose wealthy father was _a penny-pinchin' fancy fuckin' son-of-bitch.  He wouldn't buy Jesus Christ himself a pint if his salvation depended on it.  Those wives of yours' think their shit don't stink_.  Lily's mother was beside herself every time Pop started in about her daughters-in-law.  But Lily agreed with her grandfather, she liked them well enough, but those two sisters-in-law of hers were uppity and then some.

Lily burst out laughing thinking of how he talked about her sister, Margaret's husband, George.   _"Ach, aye...that feckin' eejit.  George, indeed.  What kind of fools name their son after the fuckin' King?  The King and his fuckin' relations who - if you don't know - tormented and starved and brutalized **our people...the Irish people** for centuries! That fucker's still got the Irish under his fancy fuckin' thumb to this day. I've a mind to sail over to that fancy fuckin' castle of his and kick him in his bejeweled ball sack...'cept I won't step foot in England.  And those fuckin' in-laws of yours don't have the sense that God gave 'em...naming their son George. That boy walks around like he's got a broom stuck up his arse.  He should make himself useful and sweep behind him as he leaves."  _ George was an up and coming, yet prominent attorney who made a fantastic salary and gave Margaret a lavish lifestyle, but to Pop he was just an _eejit._

Of course Pop would never insult these people to their faces, only in front of the family.   Thank God he had always liked her Joe.  Joe listened intently to Pop's stories and had great conversations with him, laughed at his jokes - encouraged him if truth be told, and went out to the pubs with him.  Pop would slyly bring up the subject and when Joe made an invitation, Pop would say,  _"I wouldn't say no to a pint...if you're buying."_ When the two of them would come back and Pop had one too many, he'd tell Lily,  _"No worries. The peelers weren't goin' to touch us when he's with 'em."_ Then he'd give Joe a gentle smack on the ear and the two men would start to laugh.  

Pop loved Joe almost as much as he loved Lily.  He'd come around if he knew Joe might be with her, and Lily would bring him around to Joe's place.  They'd talk money, religion, literature, history, politics...especially about _the fuckin' King_.  They'd eat what Lily had made - always their favorites - have a few drinks and a lot of laughs.  Pop would tell stories about his life in Ireland before he came to America with Lily's grandmother and her father. She was sure that half of them were made up.  Afterward, he'd always tell her, _This lad's a keeper, Elizabeth.  Hitch your wagon to him and don't let him get away.  He's fuckin' brilliant...a real corker.   I like him. A nice Irish Catholic boy, how could I not?"_   That was really saying something, because Pop had something to say about everyone...everyone except Joe.

With not much but the apple core tight between her teeth, Lily jumped down from the tree, landing three feet in front of Alfie...with a gasp.  "I didn't hear you walk up."

He stood with his hands in his pockets and raised a brow, "Well I heard you...giggling to yourself sittin' on your own.  You know, they put people away in homes for that."  

Lily laughed.  "My grandmother used to tell me the same thing."  They started to walk back toward the house and she took the other apple from her pocket and offered it to him then reached out for his hand.

Alfie sunk his teeth into the crisp flesh.  "Why'd you leave?"  He seemed to tilt his head in a questioning gesture as he chewed.   Lily said that she just felt like taking a walk, but she could see he wasn't buying her answer.  She was a bad liar but a good judge of his expressions.  "I hope you didn't walk away because of all that dancin' nonsense back there," he hitched his finger toward Lottie's.

Lily steered them in that direction of the pond, but Alfie didn't seem too interested in sitting down.  He just stared at her through narrowed eyes and took another bite of the apple.  Lily saw a drop of juice sitting on the tiny tuft of whiskers under his bottom lip, and bit her own lip.  Alfie was pretty good at reading her face, too.  He watched as she looked at his mouth.  "Are you going to kiss me, or are you just going to stand there leavin' me wondering about what's going on in your head?"  Lily's eyes raised to meet his which narrowed further as he managed an inquiring smirk. "Well?"

Lily stood still trying to decide...for seconds.  Those seconds felt like minutes...hours maybe. _You're not doing Alfie any favors if you kiss him.  Make an excuse._ She couldn't help herself, not with him.  Her cool hands pressed against the warm flesh of his face the supple hairs of his beard as she raised up on her toes and took his lower lip and the drop of juice between hers.  She wanted to stop there and not protract this insanity; she just couldn't.  She kept kissing him, but with the semi-controlled restraint she had practiced herself in. Solomons had little need for self-restraint throughout his life. His feelings for Lily were fierce as were the kisses he delivered, and she weakened under his touch.  He felt her start to go slack in his arms, then return his intensity. As his body began to stir, the screaming and crying of Mara hit his ears like a hammer.  Even Lily loosened her hold on him and turned her head toward the house.  "What is going on?"

" _Yoshki Pundrik!_   Who the _fuck_ knows."  Mara started wailing out for _My Alfie_ and _Uncle Goran,_  sounding as if she were being tortured.  Lily insisted he should go see what the problem was because it sounded as if her head was being chopped off with all of the noise she was making.  

In his absence, Lily felt like she had a made a huge mistake and done Alfie a big disservice by kissing him.  She hardly had time to think about it when Alfie appeared with a sobbing Mara, her arms clutching his neck and tiny legs wrapped around him.  He dropped into the seat and Mara turned to Lily, reaching out for her and crying even harder.  "What's the matter, Mara?"

Unable to properly catch her breath, she spoke in hitched fragments separated by gasps for air.  "My...nana......is making me....go to......bed.  I don't want to go to sleeeeeep."  Her crying was uncontrolled as the girl grasped onto Lily and pressed her little face into her neck as hard as she had done with her uncle.  Lily could feel the tears on her skin and the child's sobs and labored breathing.

"Looks like my little lamb got into the cider, so goin' to bed's not the only problem we got." 

The child turned to Alfie and told him through more tears that it wasn't true.  "I only had apple juice!  I'm not tired; I don't want to go to sleep.  Please don't make me go to sleep."  She turned to Lily and grabbed her face between her tiny fingers and begged not to be sent off to bed amidst a pathetic flurry of sniffles.  There was no explaining that the hard cider was not juice, even though it was made from apples.  And before long, Mara had recovered from her shrieking but now complained that there were giants in her head.

Lily sat Solomons' niece up across her own lap and held her close, stroking the child's hair and quietly trying to soothe her with words. "She won't be much fun in the morning; I know.  I've gotten into the booze when I was a child and it's _not_ going to be pretty."  Alfie just shook his head and laughed...foiled by a child...a tipsy one at that.  Before long Mara was limp and Alfie took her.  Lily removed her sweater and laid it over the sleeping child, rubbing warm hands over her own arms to ward off the night's chill.  Solomons leaned in and kissed Lily. "You see all that dancing nonsense?  Don't think it means anything at all.  I shouldn't have done it because now they'll all get their hopes up."  Lily nodded, confused by what she was going to do next and chastising herself for not sticking to her plan for Senya.  She watched Alfie walk away to put his niece into the house and leaned back in the chair.

When he came back, it was Lily who was asleep.  Good thing, because Mack came up behind him.  "Looks like your girl's down for the count. Came to return the sweater." 

McGuiness nodded to Alfie then scooped Lily up like she weighed nothing. "What are you doing?" she asked through bleary eyes.  She wasn't hearing of Mack's plan to put her into his bed for the night and he'd sleep elsewhere.  Wriggling vigorously, she was out of his arms and onto her feet in no time.  Alfie handed over her sweater and the two of them watched her turn to go back the taxi in the barn. "No way.  You won't fit in the cab so go lay down in your own bed.  I'm fine."  And she was off on unsteady feet.

"You got yourself a live wire, McGuiness.  Seems there's no talkin' to her." 

Mack shook his head, eyes still on her.  "Yeah, but she's a good one."  He stuck a big hand out to shake with Alfie, "Good night."

"Good night,"  Solomons returned.

Lily didn't sleep for long, and it didn't help that someone had left a lantern lit in the barn when the last of them went to bed.  She wasn't sure if she should get out of the taxi because Goran had whispered that he was going to sleep in the hay loft and come visit her during the night.  The brass knuckles concealed as the handle of her bag were ready if he did.  It was warm and comfy under the quilt, but she tossed and turned. Taking out her timepiece Lily saw that it was after one in the morning; she'd been laying down for almost three hours. Try as she might, she laid there awake for another hour before deciding to take her quilt and see if she could fall asleep outside. She loved the cold; it was good for sleeping.  First she looked around to see if Goran was in the barn, then wrapped the blanket around herself and headed for the pond.  She liked it best there for sure.

Suspiciously, she wondered where Goran had ended up. He seemed mildly dangerous and she didn't trust him to behave like a gentleman so her eyes scanned every possible place.  And Alfie...his poor back might bother him in the morning if he didn't have a proper bed to sleep in.  Lily guessed the attic, but the so-called bed they made for Senya would be terrible for him.  As she passed, there was no sign of life in the house.  She had expected to hear crying and vomiting; that's the way it was went after she, at seven, had gone around asking for sips of booze from everyone at a family gathering.  Lily could hear Mack snoring inside the little cabin. She teased him that he sounded like a moose's mating call and wondered how Frances would tolerate it if he actually was intending on proposing.  Maybe Frances snored, too...or had earmuffs.  Who knew.

She sat for a long time, wrapped warm and tight in the quilt, but couldn't fall asleep.  It was astounding that after four nights and a total of eleven hours sleep she was wide awake.  She didn't want to spend it thinking about Alfie because there was no future...there never had been.  It was all too painful to keep playing over in her head.  The thought of formulating any plans to help Senya get close to him virtually made her physically ill after seeing them dancing closely.  And then the image of Senya, grinning ear to ear wouldn't leave her.  Lily realized she was huffing and puffing and swallowing hard just thinking about it.  Senya made her mad right now. Jealous.  She may have improved her demeanor, but she had spoken about using Mara to get close to Alfie.  A plan...a plot.  And she hadn't changed her tune and said anything about NOT wanting him for his money.  _That grinning face...dancing with Alfie.  Hhmph..._   Now she had gotten herself worked up and all she could do was sit here in the dark and stew over it.  _If she thinks I'm standing by or helping her when she plans on pursuing Alfie for his money, she's got another thing coming._ Lily took deep breaths, in and out, but couldn't shake the vision of Senya, happy as can be, to be dancing with the man _she_ wanted.

 _This is preposterous...all worked up over something I have no control of.  Over Senya._ It seemed foolish, especially since she had a plan just a few hours ago.  And all of this nonsense was keeping her awake.  Her mother always said, _Lily, you could fall asleep on a picket fence._ But not now; nor could she rid her mind of the offending visual.  She swung her body around in the chair, looking left.  Lily thought she heard something.  _It better not be Goran_.  It was a six-pointed buck walking her way until it realized she was there, then galloped back into the treeline.  It would have been nice if it came to the edge and drank and she had a chance to be that close.  Yet another thing that wasn't meant to be.

If Goran Solomons hadn't come along for the ride, she'd be in that pond in a flash.  Lily knew this lovely little pond would do wonders to calm her mind, but he couldn't be trusted.

For the next ten minutes, with the background noise of Mack snoring, she scanned the entire property and the house in particular.  Not a candle seemed to be lit.  The curtains on every window remained in place...no one peeking out from an upper floor.  She knew the attic had no window up front...that was good.  She watched the open front door with particular interest. The moonlight lit up the entire front of the porch making anything suspicious clear to her.  Nothing there.   Mrs. Moskowitz and Senya were sleeping in the parlor right behind that door, and since she had decided in the last little while that she was going in if it was safe, she wasn't interested in giving them a show.  Not that they would see anything, even if they were standing outside.  They were too short to see over the hedge.  Lily scanned again then stripped when she was confident it was safe and climbing in as quietly as possible. 

Lily stayed in for almost ten minutes.  The water calmed her completely like it had on the two previous evenings.  But this water was damned cold in November, despite the moderate temperatures they'd been enjoying.  She listened and looked as best as she could and the coast was clear.  Slowly she got out and gave another visual sweep, and whisked away as much water as she could before sitting down on the quilt draped over the chair.  She wrapped it around her and listened more, but heard nothing, then gave a sigh of relief.  Lily squeezed the water from her hair and slipped on her undergarments quickly, then her boots, and finally pulled her dress over her head.  She flipped the quilt to the drier side, then sat back down and pulled it around her.  Still no sign of life.  Miraculously, her mind had somehow been cleared of any thoughts of Senya, and even Alfie.  She might have to find a hotel with a pool once they got back to London. 

She rose up and put on her sweater, then folded up the quilt and hung it over her arm.  Another look just to be sure....nothing....no one.  Thank God.   As she walked through the opening in the honeysuckle hedge she stood completely still and looked and listened toward the barn...then the back porch.  No Goran.  The last of the water had trickled down to the ends of her hair so she placed the quilt between her knees, tilted her head and squeezed her hair for a final time then continued on.   Now she could sleep, no doubt about it.  What she wouldn't do to be here in springtime, but that, too, was not to be. 

As her steps led her to the front of the porch, a match struck illuminating the man leaning against the far railing, lighting his pipe.  Alfie just looked over at her and she saw the pipe between his teeth...a foxy grin on his face.  She saw an eyebrow raise in the match light and she sucked in air as her eyes widened. Lily was frozen in place.  She heard him suck in on the pipe before he said, "Much obliged for the lovely view."  Her mouth dropped open.  She was POSITIVE no one had been standing there...positive beyond a doubt.  Mortified, she ran like a greyhound back to the barn, locked the taxi door and threw the quilt over her head.  Lily's eyes were still wide, despite being alone and then she started to laugh.  _Only you, Lily.  Only you would do something so crazy and get caught by one of the two people you least would want to witness it._

In the morning she was embarrassed to even think about getting out of the taxi.  Goran was sitting at the table, head in hand.  She planned to unlock the door, sprint past him and down toward the cabin where it was safer than being alone with the man.  But he heard her and turned.  She saw the big pouting face...sporting a big black eye. 

"This is what I got for just wantin' to have a dance with you," he lamented when she exited the vehicle. 

Lily stopped in her tracks. "Mack hit you...for last night?"

"No, my fuckin' brother did...and for saying somethin' about your tits when we pulled up yesterday."  It was difficult to suppress a smile, but somehow Lily managed.  She had to feel a bit sorry for the rotund Romeo.  Goran's voice grew more excited.  "You know...I'm really a nice bloke...if you got to know me.  But no...you think my brother's more handsome than me.  And he's got money, too.  How's a man supposed to compete with that?"  Lily started to feel a bit sorry for him and sat down by his side.

"You're equally as handsome as your brother.  And a good woman won't care if you've got money or not.  But if you go around throwing women over your shoulder and paddling them and using words like _tits_ in front of them, they're going to think you're a jackass.  So why don't you consider finding someone you think you might like and behave yourself?  You might get a better result."  She paused, "And I don't have my eye on your brother.  Good Jewish men and their families don't want anything to do with a someone like me, so don't getting the wrong idea."  She patted him on his immense arm. 

"That Senya girl's Jewish, but she don't like me either." 

Lily smirked and her eyebrow shot up, "Well, she IS someone who cares if a man has money.  Go find yourself someone nice, fun, sweet...go talk to Mrs. Moskowitz.  She knows all of the single Jewish girls, I'm sure of it.  But don't fool with them if you're only looking for a roll in the hay. That's not nice."  She felt like she was talking to Mara.  _Jeez...Camden Town is full of people that needed a good talking to._   "All right?"  He nodded, still pouting.

Mack was at the back door coaxing Lily to come in and get some breakfast.  She readied herself to face Alfie, but when she got there he was nowhere to be seen.  Poor little Mara was across from her, looking all the worse for sipping the "apple juice" so Lily moved around to sit with her.  "Feeling poorly?" she asked, rubbing her back.  Mara looked up at her, green around the gills.  "The same thing happened to me when I was little.  The best thing to do is drink a lot of water or plain tea and eat some dry bread.  Push out the bad stuff by putting in the good stuff."  Mara just nodded then dropped her head.  Lily remembered that the girl would be riding in the taxi back to London with her.  A nauseated child and a long drive didn't seem to be the best combination so she thought she'd get her out after breakfast and walk her around.

"McGuiness, good morning to you!"  Alfie's voice boomed.  "Did you know you had a swimmer not far from your door last night...in the wee hours?" 

She couldn't believe Alfie was going to tell Mack.  _The cad!  Oh God, Mack is going to blow his top.  He'll probably be angry at Alfie for just having seen me._ Lily was panicking, but fit to be tied.  How could Alfie do this to her? 

"Yeah.  Saw a pretty little deer jump into that pond and paddle around under the stars.  Beautiful sight.  _Was just me who was blessed to be awake to see the lovely creature?  Did you hear it, Zayda?  Did you hear it, Mum?_ " he asked, being a smart ass.  Everyone said they hadn't.  "Hmm...just me then. RIght.  A sight I'll not soon forget."  He felt totally satisfied, watching Lily fuss and fidget over Mara while her face was a thousand shades of red. He had to run his hand over his beard to conceal his smile.  "Is your friend Lily taking care of you, Mara?  She's a brave lass, 'cause you look like you're doin' poorly.  That was booze you drunk last night, and you'll not soon be havin' any more of that."  He dropped down into the chair on the other side of Mara.  "Lottie, love, we're going to have to get you a few decent beds if we're coming back here anytime soon.  That one in the attic's fuckin' awful."  The women at the table chastised Solomons for using bad language, and Goran, standing in the doorway laughed to see Alfie getting yelled at instead of him for once.

"You're coming back soon, Alfred?"

"Yeah, Lottie.  I think before the winter sets in you might see one or two of us again.  All right?"

"Of course, Alfie," Henny said excitedly, "anytime you want to come, the door's always open.  The sooner the better."

 

The drive back to London was uneventful except for three stops so Mara could be sick by the side of the road.  Olesya drove back with Goran in Alfie's car.  The evening before she had a falling out with Mena Moskowitz over a misunderstanding and hadn't spoken to her since.  A now confident Ollie and Elsie were in the first taxi with her aunts, Mena, Senya and their children.  She was dying to hear what the argument with Tante Olesya was all about, but she'd have to wait till they got home. 

Mack drove the second taxi with Zayda in the passenger seat.  Lily and Mara were in back, accompanied by Solomons who said he was there for his sickly niece.  However, the man didn't take his eyes off Lily for the entire ride.  She kept rolling her eyes and shaking her head and giving him _the face_.  Lily couldn't figure out how he got to the front porch, and how she could have missed him.  But she knew that a man of his height standing on the raised deck definitely gotten an eye full from that vantage point.  And this wasn't anything to talk about in front of Mara.

 _It could have been worse_ , she thought.  _It could have been Goran._  

She looked up at Alfie and laughed.

God, he loved those dimples.

 

 (They're back in London in the next chapter, where things are going to go tits up or get a lot better.  Care to venture a guess?)

 

Many thanks to ssnyder, vickybean, Sirenfish (Riversidewren), JBD, jimjams83, herequeerandreadytofight and Ashling (whose works I have been devouring), Ashi, jwebb409, Chailyn_Kamaria and those who have left kudos.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those with no knowledge of the Northern Irish way of speaking  
> Eejit is Idiot  
> Ach, aye is essentially Oh, yes or Oh, yeah  
> Peelers are the coppers  
> someone who is a real corker is a character, someone with a big (positive) personality
> 
> golem - monster  
> Yoshki Pundrik is an exclamation like "Judas Priest!"


	64. In A Darkened Room (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it...Lily has had a very rough few chapters. Things change for the better once they're back in London...don't they??? Will Frances accept Mack's proposal? Will Lily finally get some rest? Is she going to break things off with our favorite bearded baker? And who the hell gets into her bedroom and lands a stinging blow to her face? Ooh... This eventful chapter will be a great departure from the the misery Lily has suffered in the past few. (Up yours, Olesya!)

Flailing.

Bone tired.

Torn. Oh, God was she torn.

Angry to find herself so jealous.  Confused.

Making unsound decisions, and being unable to stick with them.

Unfamiliar with, and disturbed by all of these feelings, impulses and actions. 

And not a single soul who might help make sense of it all with their wise counsel.

This seemed like a poverty perhaps as bad as poorness at the moment. Lily couldn't beg, steal or be handed a confidante like a street urchin might obtain clothing or sustenance.  She was utterly, completely without anyone to turn to. And she was fully aware of how desperately she needed someone to talk with.   _  
_

 

During the last half hour of the drive back to London, Lily reclined against the hard leather backrest and closed her eyes so as not to be distracted by the man seated across from her.  She continued to stroke poor little Mara's hair. The child was dozing with her head in Lily's lap, but a feeble groan escaped from her throat every time they hit a bump.

Excluding family deaths, the worst few days that Lily could recall were behind her.  She wasn't her normal self these past four days; that was clear.  When she laid it all out, realizing she had become someone she didn't recognize, Lily knew a decision had to be made.  It had to be made today and she had to be resolute.  There were only two choices. Continue this _thing_ she had with Alfie Solomons, or put and end to it and tell him as soon as possible.  She could only pray that if it was the latter, which she was leaning toward, it wouldn't cast their professional agreement into ruins or worse.  

That was one task on her list.  But she had another that had to be completed as soon as possible. It may well be her final gift to Alfie. 

 

Solomons kept his eyes on the girl would wouldn't open hers.  How do you read a person when you can't see the most essential and telling part of their countenance? 

He was left to watch her lovely hands as they cradled and stroked his niece's head with a loving, gentle touch. He must be slipping because that was not something that a man like him thought about.  Hands were for balling up into fists and smashing into flesh and bone, lifting a pint, for brandishing a weapon or taking what you wanted.  Women's hands - depending on the woman - were for entirely different things.  They most definitely had not been for pondering, but things had changed and in some ways, it was too late to deny that in small ways, he had, too. 

Seeing Lily with Mara and especially with Elsie's little lad, Alfie had entertained the idea, more than once, of maybe having a kid of his own someday. _Might be nice_. And wouldn't Lily be a fine mother for his child who, by all rights, would certainly need someone like her to civilize them? _The kid'll be a fuckin' wildman if he's mine. Surely.  Lily could tame the wildness, and temper any badness out of the child._ Solomons was sure she'd be able to do it with loving kindness. _Make him better than his dad._ He recalled her own little streak of mischief and temper, but Lily wasn't bad like him.  That streak, however, had the potential to produce a child _who_ _could_ _be_ more tempestuous than he might bargain for.  _Jesus Christ!  What if it's a girl?  
_

_Right!_   He breathed in sharply, clearing that thought.  _Get your brain right, Alfie boy...figure out how you're gonna do this or you're fucked six ways to Sunday._

As Mara nestled in closer to Lily, he watched as she moved her loving touch to rub the child's back.

 

Three vehicles pulled in behind the warehouse that they had left from and the passengers got out.  Lily handed a sleeping Mara over to Solomons, whispering a few words to pacify the groggy little girl. 

A distance away, Goran stood looking over, the bruise under his eye darker and larger than she'd remembered it. He may be a fierce fighter in Alfie's book, but right now he looked like a schoolboy.  Against her better judgement Lily walked over and his eyes came up under a lowered brow, making him look downright shy.  "I hope you'll take my words to heart and try and find a nice girl who you think you'd really like to get to know.  Think hard about what kind of woman you'd like to be around, and don't take advantage of any girls you meet.  Floozies are a dime a dozen, and you don't need one of those if you want to be happy. Okay?"  The wretch jammed his hands into the pockets of his trousers and answered with an _Mmhmm,_ trying to maintain his masculine dignity.  Like she did earlier, she patted the top of his arm and turned back.  But before she had the chance to walk away, Goran surprised Lily by leaning in and giving her the gentlest kiss on the cheek.

By the Vulcan, Mack and Alfie stood talking.  They almost looked... _friendly_ , if that was possible.  They both laughed; at what she couldn't presume.  They shook hands and Alfie gave the big man a rather friendly clap on the shoulder.  _I  definitely need some sleep. I'm starting to imagine things._

With his niece hanging off of him, Alfie came and thanked Lily for helping him keep his family out of London.  He didn't say he'd make up for the trouble Olesya caused her.  He wasn't sultry or salacious. He just hoisted his niece higher in his arms and went back to the rest of the group.  In the reflection of the shiny motor car's side panel, she watched as his friends and family piled themselves and their luggage into the two vehicles.  She turned to Elsie, waved, and Solomons' cousin returned the gesture.

On the drive, she leaned her head against the window and watched the streets go by as Mack ferried them to the Verlaque House Hotel.  She was exhausted; she needed a bath and she would kill for a hot drink. 

"Lily, I've decided to take a big leap when we get back into town."  Her ears pricked up.

"You're going to propose to Frances, aren't you?"  It came out with all the eagerness and excitement she'd pent up and none of reservation she harbored about the swiftness of this offer he was about to make to his gal.  The grin on his face gave Lily the answer she sought.  She wished he hadn't been behind the wheel because she wanted to hug him even if this all seemed to be moving too quickly to her. 

"I am...and if all goes as planned, I'm doing it this afternoon.  Remember when Walsh sent me _a little something just in case_?"  Lily nodded.  "Well that was my mother's engagement ring.  I'm giving it to Frances if she'll have me...and I think she will."  

 _How long has he been considering this proposal?_   It was slightly more absurd than she originally thought...that was almost a month ago. They had been in London since the middle of July and it was now mid-November.   _How can a person know that someone's "the one" so quickly?_ _Oh well, all I can do is wish him luck and pray that Frances accepts._

 

Back at the hotel, Mack bolted for the room in back where they had the safe with his ring inside.  Gerald was on duty today, and Lily asked for all of the London newspapers and a pot of coffee to be sent up to their suite.  The man was glad to oblige and informed Lily that already in her room, two wooden crates, a note and a telegram awaited her return.

In the parlor between the bedrooms she found the boxes and the communications, grabbing the papers and heading into her room.  The first was the note from Anna, though Lily felt she knew as much as there was to tell.  The Italian woman had started the letter with "Dear Nonno" which Lily knew to mean grandfather.  She guessed her old man get-up warranted that salutation.  The note gave basic details, but Anna had jotted, _Ha ha ha!_ after a few of the sentences.  She wrote that the "slight of hand artist", Pasquale the pickpocket, had done most of the work successfully and threw "the man in charge" into a tizzy.  _Ha ha ha!_   She noticed that he had kept one of Sabini's cornas as a souvenir Ha ha ha!   The rest was filled with details she was aware of, but Anna's glee seemed to shine through in the way she wrote.  She liked Anna and was glad to be able to give her a laugh at Sabini's expense.

The telegram was from her mother who never sent telegrams.  They required the sender to use far too few words for Luisa Wynne to get her message across.  **Elizabeth__Did you know that Mack is proposing marriage to an Englishwoman?__Father told me.__Who is she?__I will be hurt if you kept this from me.__It should be your engagement we are anticipating.__Your Loving Mother.** _Mother_ and _Father_...Lily laughed.  So formal.  To all of their children they always were and always will be Mommy and Daddy.  So Mack had been communicating with her father and Frank Walsh about this proposal.  Hmm...

"Are you rushing out or can you sit for a moment?  There's something the two of us need to take care of."  Lily had opened one of the two boxes from home and placed the important document on the table in their sitting room.  "We have to sign these," Lily said as she pushed the bound stacks of paper toward Mack.  He scanned the documents quickly; it wasn't the first time he had signed foundation papers before.  It was the fifth time he and Lily had done this type of work together.  He scrawled his name on the papers and pushed them back toward her.

"Frances is off today, and I told her before we left that I'd pick her up at four o'clock at her house.  You've got to come see it sometime Lily; you'd love it.  But for now," he kissed her forehead, "wish me luck and when I'm back in four days, I hope I have good news for you."

"Four days!?  Where are you going for four days?"

"I told Frances we'd leave in the morning and drive west to visit her folks so I can meet them.  She's got a big family, Lily.  Next time we go, or if there's going to be a wedding, you can meet them.  You do like her, don't you?"  Lily wrapped her arms around Mack's neck and told her that she thought Frances was swell, and would make a great Mrs. McGuiness.  "Oh, I've arranged with Solomons to have someone watch you and drive you to work and anywhere else you need to go. The man will be here soon. But don't go anywhere you don't need to...and always with whoever he sends.  All right?"  Lily said she understood, and blew a kiss.  Mack, grabbed the bag that he had packed on Thursday and flew out of the room grinning.

Lily plopped down on the sofa and didn't know whether to be disappointed to be out of the loop about the proposal this long...and alone for four days, or if she should be glad for the peace and quiet to make her telephone calls, take a bath and sleep for the next couple of days without being disturbed.  First she set out to go through the boxes.  She pulled out two stacks of newspapers tied in twine.  The Wall Street Journal in one stack, and the New York Times in the other. Since she was barely a teenager she had scoured these papers for information that was interesting or helpful.  Gratefully, her father had sent these, so her mother hadn't gotten the red pencil and scissors and made note of any engagements or marriages that she wanted to let Lily know should be hers.  He had sent three canisters of pipe tobacco and four boxes of really good cigars.  She put two of the boxes of stogies in the small humidor in Mack's room.  The rest of the tobacco went back into the boxes because she wasn't giving it away any time soon. 

"Oh good!" she yelped when he pulled out the hand-written formula that her father had copied for her.  Then she put it back down.  It was the recipe for the Dutch brew that her Opa used to distill in the backyard.  This she had no intention of sharing with the Camden Town baker, either, so her excitement at receiving it had been premature.  Boxes of her favorite licorice came out and she broke one open.  A box holding well-wrapped photos in wooden frames was nestled safely in the center. Obviously her father had visited her apartment and gotten them from there.

As she unwrapped each frame, Lily placed it on the mantle.  The first was a photo of her entire family: her parents, both sets of grandparents and the five of the Wynne children taken about eleven or twelve years ago. Then a photo of her parents at the wedding of her eldest brother.  Boy they looked swell.  Next, an image of her mother and two sisters taken a month before she and Mack sailed for London...dressed to the nines and looking like a queen and her two princesses.  Another print showed Lily and her brothers as small children.  Lily was five, Patrick, seven and Jack at eight years old.  She couldn't figure out who had a camera to take the shot; their family surely couldn't afford such a luxury back then. The three of them looked so happy with their big cheesy smiles.  Lily had a blunt haircut thanks to her mother putting a bowl over her head and cutting around the circumference. She was wearing overalls with no shirt and her two front teeth were missing.  They were all filthy from head to toe after hours of fishing and stood side by side holding an enormous fish that they'd caught and brought home for dinner.  

Two unexpected photos surprised her and brought tears to her eyes. 

The first was of Lily with her Oma and Opa, and their dog, Hansie. Lily thought she looked so happy as she proudly stood in front of six bushel baskets full of tomatoes with them, holding Omi's hand.  She must have been seven years old when this was taken. The other image she recognized from her Irish grandparents home; for years it had stood on a shallow table in their front room.  It was Lily at nine, still with the same unflattering bowl haircut, posing with her grandparents, the McKennas.  Pop and _Nannie Mac_ were with her in their parlor.  She was sitting on the arm of Pop's chair, and while Nannie looked at the camera smiling, Lily and Pop were too busy laughing to have turned around.  Now her tears spilled over her eyes.  That house was gone, and so was Nannie...and Omi and Opa.  Pop was her only living grandparent now.  When she sniffled and looked more closely at the second photo, she laughed.  There was a small Irish national flag pinned to the wall proudly, next to an image of King George where Pop had drawn horns, ladies earrings and a brassiere on the monarch, and a knife through his heart.  

She rearranged all of the photographs lovingly, handling them as if they were the Crown Jewels.  To her they were.  She had another little cry over missing them all, especially Omi, Opa and Nannie Mac.  Her life had been a treasure despite having had so little in those earliest days.  But they all worked together and got by.  To build a business, her father always worked long hours, and the extended family picked up the slack.  They were together, helping him build something that was for all of them.  When the business required cashflow, the family tightened its already tight belt and often did without anything more than the sparest of the absolute necessities. They often figured out ways to earn a few extra coins and that went into the business, too.  Opa and Pop sometimes worked for no salary because it was for the family, but it took them away from things that needed to be done at home.  She and her brothers did grown men's work despite being small children, because they were all out working.  Everything was for the family.  So to see three of them who had sacrificed and worked so hard gone, never to reap the very best of the rewards of their selflessness hurt her heart.  She was just grateful that they had seen the business come to a moderate degree of success and her Dad had been able to give them a comfortable lifestyle before they passed.

But Pop...he was still around...living with her parents and undoubtedly, driving her mother and the household staff mad.  A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts, and Lily rubbed her sleeve over her eyes to sop up any tears. 

It was Alan, _our preferred waiter_ , with the London newspapers and her coffee.  The nervous lad, perhaps nineteen or twenty years old, looked quickly around to see if Alfie Solomons was about.  "No, he's not here, Alan.  You'll never catch him up here," Lily said to ease his concern. She had thought about adding that Solomons wasn't nearly as frightening as the young man might imagine, but that _was_ his persona and who was she to reveal the real Alfie Solomons to a single soul.  The way things were going in her mind, the waiter probably had no need to worry about seeing the scary gangster here ever again.

She poured the coffee into the absurdly small cup on the tray and opened up the second box.  She gasped; her father had sent her another treasure, one she never thought she would own: a sterling silver match box with a raised image of a naked woman with her long wavy locks flowing over her body to protect her modesty.  Lily didn't smoke, so this wasn't useful, but she had always loved it.  She grabbed some matches from the match safe next to the lamp in her room and put them inside for good measure.

Her father had to be commended, because he sent the best things along.  There was the quilt off of her bed, handmade by Nannie Mac from scraps of fabric, old dresses, fancy flour sacks and aprons that hadn't been completely ruined by stains.  Her mother must have packed this box because there were sheets of scented drawer liners in between the folds of the quilt.  Her father was thoughtful, but that just wasn't one of his touches.  Nor was the long, warm underwear.  The long legged, long sleeved top and bottom where thin, fine gauge soft cotton, and fit to caress the body, but allowed for comfort and warmth. There were two sets of the pale peach underthings. They too had been touched by the fragrance of the scented paper.  For sure her mother had a hand in this, because there was no earthly way that her father had purchased what she pulled out next - a set of satin tap pants and a camisole, and a short silk kimono.  It was dark blue and had calla lilies painted onto it in white, pink and seafoam green.  Not something that Lily would ever have spent money on for herself, but certainly something luxurious she was glad to receive.

She bundled it all up in her arms and went back into her room.  She pulled the duvet off of her bed, and replaced it with her treasured quilt.  She draped the kimono over a chair and put the rest of the items away, except for the long underwear. Functional, but borderline luxurious, she kept them out to wear after her bath.  Lily decided to take the tobacco and cigars out of the boxes and call for someone to collect the rubbish.  The cigars and tobacco were placed onto a table in the sitting room, along with the licorice.  Maybe she'd bring them to zayda or let Mack figure something out with it all. He must know someone who smoked a pipe.

In the parlor she spread the newspapers out, grabbed a pen and started her calls.  Two cups of coffee and twenty minutes later, she was done.  A quick peek out the window revealed Dutch parked out front keeping an eye on things.  It felt foolish to have someone watching the hotel when she was perfectly capable of looking out for herself and wasn't going out anyhow.

She ran a warm bath. The heliotrope oil she sprinkled over the surface spread an absolutely intoxicating fragrance throughout the bathroom and into her bed chamber.  She didn't have any candles like Solomons did, but there was the little lantern that Gerald had secured for her.  She took a match from her new silver match box and lit the oil lamp, then turned off the electric wall sconce.  She luxuriated in the warm water, doing absolutely nothing except laying there.  As the bathwater cooled, she washed her hair and added a few drops of the oil between her palms and rubbed it through the long strands.  The excitement to just get under the covers and sleep until she woke of her own accord was borderline fantasy at the moment.  Lily had gotten virtually no real, restorative sleep since she left this hotel on Thursday morning and she was about to make up for it.  She could wait until she was rested, when her head was clear, to finalize her decision about Alfie.  But since she saw no positive or happy outcome whatever way you spun it, she was fairly sure how this would play out.  He could surely find adequate company, not to mention sex, without her weighing him down. _A man like Alfie Solomons doesn't need a companion whose intentions don't match his needs or desires.  He'll be sick of me before much longer, so there's no loss on his part..._

The towels at the Verlaque were thick and miraculous, as towels go.  She was bone dry in no time and dusted herself with a lily of the valley scented talc applied with the plushest cotton powder puff known to man.  Her senses were relaxing solely due to the fragrances that surrounded her, and she could hardly wait to get under her very own quilt.  She towel dried her hair and sat by the fire she had made in the parlor and cleaned up the clutter from the boxes.  She cut the twine on the newspapers from New York City and sat for a moment finishing the cup of coffee which never seemed to affect her sleep in the slightest.  A knock sounded at the door and she put down the Wall Street Journal.

"Miss, I hope you don't mind, but Mr. Gerald said you might like these."  Alan handed over a plate of scones with a big dab of jam and clotted cream on the side, but not before running embarrassed eyes over her scanty attire.  "They might have gotten thrown away now that we're readying for dinner service."  Lily thanked the boy, but put the buns on the table near the sofa and covered it with the napkin.... _maybe later_. 

She folded the paper and dispatched with the robe onto the chair next to her bed.  Thank goodness for heavy curtains; she pulled them across blotting out the afternoon light and the noise from the street.  Then she closed the door between the sitting room and her bedroom and dove under the covers.  It was heavenly.  Everything was plush and delicately scented and her head sunk into the pillow like a dream.  This felt so good after the past few days that in no time she was warm and comfy. It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes when the clock struck four and she was fast asleep a minute later with the edge of the quilt bunched up in her fingers, pulled up under her chin.

But before she knew it, someone was rapping on the door.  It was Alan again, doing the porter's duties as well; he was here to collect the rubbish.  "Would you mind waiting a moment?" she asked.  Lily returned from her room with a laundry bag to go downstairs for washing.  Alan took it, tipped his cap and was gone.  She took a leap into her bed and was asleep again in minutes.    

Less than an hour later, she was disturbed by that damned knocking.  Alan...again!  "The laundress wants to know if you'd like starch in your dresses, miss."  Wearily, she said she did not and the youth scurried off after apologizing for the many intrusions...the place was jumping with guests and he was having a tough time keeping everything sorted.

Lily slumbered - mercifully uninterrupted - for two hours before getting up for a wee.  A peek through the curtains showed that the sun was going down. Dutch was still on guard so she called down and placed an order to be sent out to him from the kitchen.  _What are you going to do about that man's boss?_ she pondered. _Too weighty a decision to make when you can't keep your eyes open._   She was back in bed with the quilt pulled around her, but tossed around for a bit before she dozed off.  She was hardly unconscious when the telephone rang, but she ignored it and stayed put.  But shortly afterward someone was at the door.

Alan.  She wanted to bring him downstairs and tie him to a chair.  "Mr. McGuiness called and wanted to make sure you're all right.  I told him I'd left you safe and sound up here and that you hadn't moved.  He wanted us to give you this message."  The boy pulled a note paper from his pocket and read, "She said yes. Plenty of tears; some of them mine. Go out and buy yourself a dress."  With her heart swelling, Lily hugged the waiter before realizing she was standing around in her robe and underwear.  He blushed and backed out of the room and the lock clicked behind him.

Back in bed once more, not five minutes had passed and the boy was knocking again.  Thankfully she hadn't fallen back to sleep with the excitement of Mack's news.  "Yes, Alan..."  The young man was at the door looking odd and not saying a word.  A hand, full of rings pushed him aside and Solomons came into the room.  The boy looked in toward Lily as if she had lied, and he had somehow put her in danger by allowing the scourge of Camden Town up to her rooms. The door slammed in the poor lad's face with an unceremonious bang.

"I'm here to mind you," Alfie said in a tone that was far too chipper to be appreciated by the young woman he was addressing.  "McGuiness told me his plans - _which you were right about_ \- and asked I post someone to watch you.  Now you've got the best man for the job standin' right here in front of you. That's right, isn't it?"

Bleary-eyed, and quite frankly astonished, she mumbled, "Alfie, please...I'm exhausted.  I need to get to sleep."  Clearly she wasn't bluffing; Lily held herself steady by clamping a hand onto the mantle.  She appeared to be a bit unsteady on her bare feet, and while her lips were moving, her eyes were all but closed.

"Now that's some get-up to answer the door in when you've got lads like Alan knockin', isn't it?  Bloke that young's liable not to be able to control himself...presumably randy and all.  Can't tell what he'll do."

"I've already given him a hug while wearing this, and he passed the test.  But please, Alfie..."

"Right!  Gotta give him credit for that.  Good man, that lad, or he's a bit of a faygeleh."

"Alfie...really...I need some sleep.  I can't..."  At the end of her rope, Lily felt as if she might crumple under the weight of her fatigue.  And having Alfie Solomons standing here proclaiming he had arrived to keep watch over her made it worse.  He needed to leave and she needed to go back to bed. She could think later.  "Alfie, can we talk tomorrow?

"Nice...there's coffee.  Sit down; have a drop."  He gently forced her to sit on the sofa, but stayed on his feet.  "Now there's something on your mind I imagine.  You've had a bad few days.  Elsie and Ollie told me everything in _horrifying detail_ not more than an hour ago.  Tsk tsk." 

She tilted her gaze to Alfie, fatigued and exasperated.  "Alfie, I'm truly sorry...I am...but I think we need to be realistic and move forward,"  she couldn't find the right words, "...on our own...separately."

He scowled at her, though she didn't even notice as her lids fluttered tiredly.  "No!  Ya' hear me?"

"Alfie, what I've learned...and what I've overheard and had to put up with this weekend because you're who you are and I'm who I am...well, it's clear to me that whatever we have...it's not going to come to a happy end.  I'm so sorry.  _You_ are a **_wonderful_ ** man, Alfie, but..."

"No!  Un-fucking-acceptable, Lily!" The man stood there drinking the coffee as if she hadn't just tried to break things off.  "You want to end this all because I'm a Jew, yeah?"  He spoke crisply, taking off his hat and throwing it down next to the napkin-covered plate of scones.  It was clear he wasn't going anywhere when his coat came off and landed on the back of the sofa.

"No, I don't want to end it because you're a Jew.  I don't think _we_ will ever be accepted because **I'm** **NOT** a Jew.  There's no changing that, so..."

Alfie swooped down on her, pulling Lily to himself with tremendous speed and force.  A searing kiss pressed into her lips and she went slack, having no intention of kissing him back.  Even in her current state of exhaustion, she had made her decision.  This romance was over; that was that...

...until she couldn't help herself and grabbed onto Alfie and returned his affection.  Tears rolled from her hazy eyes down her cheeks and onto his.  Once again she had failed to do what she'd set out to do...make a decision and stick to it.  Even now, unclear and near collapse, she knew that giving up Alfie was the wrong choice.  A little voice in her head said, _to hell with Jews and Catholics and Germans and nay-sayers; to priests and rabbis, and families who might be intolerant; to matchmakers and fucking infuriating aunts.  Everyone could go to hell.  Alfie Solomons is worth whatever happens..._

She knew it even though she felt she hardly knew him well enough.  Despite her state, her instincts were perfect...sharply honed.  They always had been.  She had known it all along and fought in anyhow.  That was over now.  If it didn't work out, then so be it.  That would be between them and not influenced by anyone else. The end!

Solomons pulled back from the kiss to see the most beautiful, sad pair of eyes that all of a sudden had a new spark.  He wiped her tears and narrowed his gaze as she sniffed back her hurt and tried to sit up.  "That ain't a kiss from someone who thinks there's no changing things."  She sputtered a laugh into his collar and wrapped her arms around his back, resting her cheek on him.

"I'm wrong; you're right, dear. You're a keeper, Alfie Solomons." 

"Did you just call me dear?"  She nodded and laughed softly.  "Fuuck... Well that's a damned sight better than two minutes ago, I'd say."  The man's heart filled, with joy, relief...whatever.  He wasn't sure.  All he hoped is that this wasn't going to be a regular thing; that Lily was one of those women who couldn't be relied upon to be steady in her temperament.  _What do they call it?  Hormones?  Mood swings?_ Nah, not his Lily. 

"Alfie, I don't like lies or keeping anything from you.  So there are a few things I need you to know. This way you can make up your mind for sure."  Temporarily distracted by how beautiful she smelled, and getting a gander of  the clingy peach-colored kit she had on...that practically advertised _exactly_ what was underneath, he looked up.  "I have to confess something to you, Alfie.  I did something that will probably make you very angry.  Two things actually."   When Lily finished telling him all about what she had done to upset Sabini's plans, which included setting fire to Maestro's...and her plot to turn Senya into someone he'd want to marry, Alfie laughed harder than he had in years. The bit about Senya wasn't very good, but that she'd used her smarts to turn that fucker's headquarters into a pile of ash made his heart swell with pride. And she'd done it all for him.

Solomons never let on that he'd known what she was up to all along. He could read this girl like a book, but had never moved to stop her.  Sure, he had kept abreast of it all and wouldn't have let Lily come to any harm.  He shook his head.  Behind those pretty, sweet eyes lay the brain of a criminal if she ever wanted to put that part of herself into motion.

"C'mere, love, gives us your arms.  Get 'em back around my neck, yeah?  She stood up and did as she was told.  Solomons lifted the poor, tired girl up and carried her to the edge of her bed where he sat her down.  She could barely keep her eyes open as he took off the kimono then lifted her again, placing Lily in the center of the bed on her side.  He couldn't make out what she was mumbling, and kneeled in close to hear better.  Lily grabbed a bit of his sleeve in her fingertips and pulled him closer.  His frame came down next to her and she pulled on the sleeve to wrap his arm around her.  Alfie was a man who was not inclined to put up an argument at the moment, so he slipped the other arm under her head. 

She mumbled again, but this time he heard her.  "Tighter," she demanded in a low murmur, and Solomons obliged her request.  "Tighter," she asked again and once more he squeezed Lily, nestling up against her.  She heard the thumps of two shoes hitting the floor and felt his legs against the backs of her own.  Lily wasn't sure if she was smiling, but in her head she was as her lids became heavier.  She pulled Alfie's hand over her heart and held it there with her own.  Then she mumbled words he heard clearly..."You're out of luck, Senya," and then let out a weak chuckle.

His fingers ran over her hair and she felt his face press into it, breathing deeply. It struck him that he craved whatever Lily's scent was so it would blot out the memory of the medicinal smell of carbolic soap his mum used to wash him with as a child. That and the stench of the docks and the distillery, and this dirty, dangerous fuckin' city that wasn't good enough for someone like her.

That same hand ran over her shoulder and then her arm, greedily pressing into her flesh.  He was surprised at how solid and muscular she was, though he shouldn't be.  The hand ran down over her side as he growled lowly; down her ribs to her waist and then to top of her hip bone.  Alfie gave a squeeze; here she became much softer.  The hand slid down to her hip...also nice and meaty and then proceeded to rub over a lovely round buttock.  He let his fingers knead into it, thinking she was asleep.  He purred, "Now that's a sweet tush, Alfie boy...somethin' to grab onto. Hmph."

He was surprised when she whispered, "Are  you saying I have a big ass?"

"I got no complaints, darlin'...just the way I like it."  His teeth raked across the side of Lily's throat and over her shoulder, ending with a kiss.

"Fine, but behave yourself; you know what's what. You shouldn't be here, but I trust you."  She chuckled to hear him groan from deep in his chest.  And before long, with his hand still rubbing that tush he swore would be his a few nights ago, he could tell she was out cold.

 

Lily had been asleep for a while, and since his arm had lost circulation Solomons gently pulled it out from beneath her.  Now was as good a time as any...better, in fact, to learn more about this lovely creature.  He scratched his head to rouse himself, and padded out into the sitting room for a look.  The first thing to catch his eye were the photographs.  Lily always looked happy, even in the few that showed how simple - even poor - her life had been. She hadn't fibbed about that.  She favored her father, that was for sure, and her mother was a natural beauty.  His eyes fell on the photo of her mum and sisters, and it was clear she hadn't lied about that either.  The two sisters looked like something off the cinema screen or out of the window of the finest ladies' clothing shop.  Alfie ran his finger over the photo of Lily and her brothers with their fish.  Dirty, missing her teeth, but with a smile that would light up the world.  The old photo of Lily put a lump in his throat, being able to see her as such a lovely little child.  

He picked up the folded newspaper, parts of it marked up in red pencil, wondering why she was reading things like this.  He turned and saw the canisters of tobacco and walked over toward them.  His hand snatched a few pieces of the licorice and popped it into his mouth.  And then he saw it...that silver bag of hers.  _Surely it's in there._ No, he couldn't invade his girl's privacy so he looked around a bit more.  Just some stacks of books, and next to the gramophone a dozen or so record albums.  He leafed through them: opera, jazz and something called Blue Grass and Ragtime.  He put them back down, but stored the information away.

If that little sketchbook that she was keeping hidden was in there, certainly he could expect to find out something that could help him keep her here in London with him.  He fiddled with the handle.  Sure enough it came off to reveal it was brass knuckles. But he thought better of the idea and moved away toward the open door to her bedroom.  The light from the sitting room shone in. 

He walked to her closet, opening the door. His fingers moved hangers that held a few nice dresses, but mostly simple ones; sweaters, blouses, the trousers she'd worn to the docks that day.  Shoes neat and orderly: the heels Lily wore at their first meeting; boots, a pair of work books that obviously were for a man, a couple of pair of flat shoes and the most stunning high heels in black velvet that he picked up to examine more closely.  He rubbed his cock over his pants to think of her in nothing but those, but continued on, dismissing the distraction. That vision he'd save for later.

A small, very utilitarian leather bag that was meant to be hands-free with its long, leather strap...a small short-handled wicker handbag...kind of like a basket, only far fancier, and a black velvet evening bag with a rhinestone latch to match the heels. On the top of the dresser Alfie found perfumes, a fancy box of soaps, oils and something in an atomizer bottle that he sniffed at.  No cosmetics and no jewelry other than the earrings and bracelet she wore every day sitting in a little china dish.  A black leather case with a locked latch lay on the floor next to the dresser, its key nowhere to be seen.  He shook it and heard glass containers rattle against each other.  There were two little notebooks in the top drawer and he undid the elastic bands keeping them closed.  One was filled with handwritten recipes inside, all in her writing.  The other had formulas and recipes of a sort...some kind of chemistry mumbo jumbo. Solomons rifled through the handkerchiefs, more New York newspapers stored away neatly and a prayer book. Then he saw it...the little journal she wrote and drew in; the one that seemed to have something inside that she didn't want anyone to see.  Looking back over his shoulder, it was clear to see she was dead to the world. 

He couldn't help himself. This he had to look at even if it wasn't the way to build trust...rummaging through her private things.

Opening the soft leather journal, _New York City to London:  July1922 to,_ was written on the page facing the inside cover, waiting for a return date to be penciled in.  As his fingers moved to open to the next page, something fluttered to the ground.  Upon inspection, it was a few stems of violets and lilies of the valley, pressed and dried between the pages.  _Hmm..from the lunch at Blooms._ Solomons figured she must really have liked them to bother saving them.  That day almost went into the crapper thanks to his nonsense, behaving like a fool.  He flipped the next few pages: musings about getting ready to set sail, a list of important things to bring, another of places to see and a few names and addresses.  Two names he recognized; the lawyer and banker in London who she gave as references in her first letter on the pretty floral stationery and another...Peter Colbeck, Investigator and his contact information at Selfridges.  _Must be who she's going to to pull all these little miracles and stunts of hers._ Watercolor paintings and plenty of sketches of the voyage and people she'd probably been sitting and watching on the boat.  A nice one of Mack, and a sketch of a little inn with the notation "Grey Friar Inn, Alton, July 1922".  He continued and found a sketch of St. James Park from her hotel window, and the drawing she made of Sabini's man who had followed her and her notes about the bloke.  It made his blood boil and he hadn't finished with that yet; there would be retribution. 

Solomons heartbeat stopped when he turned to the next page, and the next and the next.  The rest of the journal, save for a few sketches here and there were filled with images she'd made of him.  He hadn't a clue when she might have done them because he was wholly unaware that she'd been drawing him at all.  The artwork appeared to have begun right around the time they first met based on the dates scribbled at the corners of each page. 

Some drawings were head and torso, and Alfie wondered if she had embellished them because he was sure he didn't look this good.  Others were of his face alone. Then sketches of only his eyes or his lips or his hands.  They were almost like photographs with the realism she'd captured. Lily had an unusual number showing just his mouth smiling or laughing.  Did he smile that much?  He didn't think so.  She had written little poems - of her own or someone else's creation he couldn't be sure.  But they were sweet or mournful and without doubt, gave him a glimpse into her head.  A hand ran over his brow as he moved back into the sitting room and dropped onto the sofa with the book in his hand. The cover snapped closed; Solomons was gobsmacked to be sure.  This was the last thing he expected to find.

The sound of his hand scratching the side of his whiskers was the only thing he could hear as he opened the journal again.  Lily didn't seem like the type to be overly romantic in sappy, affected way like a lot of women who had the luxury of that choice.  So this little book of hers, if he was interpreting the images and words correctly, was absolutely a key into her mind...a place that it seemed was a complete mystery to him this whole time.  He realized that she might be as bad as him, hiding all this deep down, unable to put it all into words.

He flipped the pages from where he had left off.  There were a few drawings of Mara, her lively personality captured perfectly, and a beautiful watercolor of Elsie's little Alfred that reflected the babe's innocence. " _Nice and all_ ," he thought, but his long fingers flipped faster through the pages to see what else was in there that would help him reach his goal.  Alfie turned the pages again, frankly not expecting what he saw next.

There was a black ink sketch of him from behind.  Solomons had to admit that it was more than flattering; he looked massive and well-built.  His back looked far more muscular than he thought it actually was under the fabric of one of his old shirts... _like a champion fighter's build.  Lookin' good, Alfie boy_.  It led down to a tapered waist and ended at the waistband of his trousers.  He was feeling pretty full of himself, seeing his physique through her eyes.  And then he got to the next page. 

"She's drawn a bloody picture of my tuchas!"  Lily had created another pen and ink illustration that picked up where the one before left off.  From the waist down, the belted trousers seemed to caress a rather well-shaped rump, if Alfie did say so himself.  He wasn't aware she had been eye-balling his arse enough to be glorifying it in ink.  _Shameless little thing.  Got those eyes of hers on my bottom and I didn't know it._   Solomons found himself laughing out loud before he looked back toward the room where Lily slept.

Alfie brought the book back to where he got it and looked down at her sleeping form.   _You never know what's goin' on it that pretty head, do you?_ He didn't need a plan; Alfie needed to earn this girl.  That would be more difficult, but he had a starting point and her mind's inner working had just become clearer.

Off came the sterling silver sleeve garters and his timepiece. He placed them into the dish holding her jewelry and slowly eased himself back into the bed next to Lily.  This was a fine place to find himself wedged up against her.  His mind was speeding, but he was feeling something he couldn't remember...even if he thought back to when he was just a small fry.  Alfie Solomons felt...what was it?  Calm?  

 _Now that's a new one_.   Maybe he should leave.  Calm didn't work well for a man in his line of work.  Calm fucked things up; you had to remain on edge...ready to strike at a moment's notice. 

Instead he decided to pull the covers up and hold that girl of his tight as she'd let him.  He'd just sleep here for a while, then get up and get back to normal...back to the docks and the rum.  Make sure the Sabini boys were keepin' their big fuckin' wop noses out of his business while their guv'nor was locked up.  Yeah, that's what he'd do.  

Lily's little groan as she turned into him was a lullaby that also sent electricity coursing through his limbs and gut.  Solomons sucked in a breath, closed his eyes and decided to lay here for a hour.  Then he'd be off and Dutch would watch things after he was gone.

 

Five hours later, Lily turned over on her back in the dark, no closer to waking than she was when her head hit the pillow hours earlier.  The softest sigh escaped her lips.  Seconds later a man's fist came crashing down on her face near her cheek.  She gasped, letting Mack's training take over and rolling off of the bed onto the floor.   She couldn't see a damned thing, but she felt a searing pain near her eye.  She grabbed for the leg of the chair next to the bed, trying to locate her attacker visually.  She'd swing the heavy chair at his midsection, ramming it against him while she pushed him into the wall with it, then she'd attack.  Kick his legs out from under him while protecting her head and torso.  Punch him in the wind pipe; gouge his eyes.  Hit the temple, then the jaw.  That will knock the bastard off balance and leave him vulnerable. She'd try to snap his neck or drive his septum up into his brain like she'd been taught since she was ten. If she struck forcefully enough, the bastard wouldn't live to tell the tale.  But she couldn't see him in the darkness to do any of it.

A warm stream of moisture trickled down her face and she raised a hand to touch it while remaining on alert.  Blood.  The fucker had drawn blood, and made hers boil.  If she could get to one of the knives in her top drawer, or the gun in her bag, the man or men would be in for a fight.  But the bag was outside in the sitting room and Lily was trapped inside this room with an unseen assailant. All she could reach was her drawing pen with the sharp metal nib in the bedside drawer.  If it was the last thing she did, she'd drive it into his throat...or an eye.  Then she remembered Alfie had been with her. Where was he, and why wasn't he doing anything to help?  Had they gotten to him first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No offense meant by the few old-timey insults voiced here.  It's just for illustrative purposes.)
> 
> Pardon my Yiddish:  
> Schlemiel - a jerk or a fool  
> Faygeleh - a gay man, but more likely used as a passing comment rather than an insult
> 
> Shout out to Fangirl #29473732, Seawizard and jwebb0409 for the kudos and comments. With this turn of events, I am interested to hear what you think now that things are moving in a totally more pleasant direction. Don't be shy; I really would like to know and comments fuel my enthusiasm to write more quickly.


	65. In A Darkened Room (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out exactly who has hit Lily and what she's going to do about it once Mack's training kicks in. This person is going to be surprised to find out what she does.

_What the hell's happened to Alfie?_ She was petrified with regard to his well-being, but Lily remained steadfast.  Focus was vital. The room seemed almost silent except for her own breathing sounding in her ears.  If this man..or men, if there were more than one of them, had done anything to Alfie...oh, God, she would kill them stone dead or die trying. 

Lily could feel it: all of the knowledge and skill that her father and Mack had taught her.  It was building in every fiber of her body as adrenaline pumped into muscles, through every nerve ending, and she was prepared to unleash it all and destroy whoever was in this room.

 _Where the hell is Dutch?_ her mind screamed.  Alfie's man should have seen someone come in; his car was facing the entrance.  It always faced the hotel's entrance.The Sabinis or whoever it was could have the place surrounded..flooded it with their fucking men.  She'd have to get the draperies open; maybe throw something to break the window and catch Dutch's attention...if he was still alive.  Then she'd have light enough to see where the bastard inside her bedroom was.  And then she heard him move.

It sounded like he was on her bed, probably ready to pounce.  From there, all he had to do was pivot slightly and he could lunge in any direction to reach anyplace in the room with astonishing ease...be on top of her in a second.  But Lily wasn't going to let that happen.  Down on her belly, she inched quietly over to the foot of the bed where she could still get hold of the leg of the chair and ram it into that piece of shit.  She heard him make a sound...a forced breath as if he was making his move at this very moment.

She jumped up, ripped open one of the curtain panels and saw Alfie, sprawled on his back in her bed, his right hand limp but twitching.  The assailant was still concealed.  Grabbing a decorative vase, she ran around to the other side of the bed, ready to smash it on the edge of the bureau, then jam its jagged edges into the man's throat and twist it for maximum damage.  It was then that she saw Alfie's back arch up off of the bed and he roared.  It wasn't an open-mouthed sound; it was contained within his throat and chest.  There was no blood or wound that she could see. He wasn't writhing in pain or in a death throe...the man was in the midst of a nightmare, a horrific one by the looks of it.

_It was Alfie who hit me..._

It took a moment for the thought to register. Standing still and looking at him, Lily wasn't exactly sure what to do next.  Her mind and body had built up for a Battle Royal.  She had gone from a peaceful dreamer, intensifying into a what essentially was a deadly fighter ready for action...all within the span of seconds.  Now it was necessary to switch back into someone who would help, and dammit, Alfie needed help right now.  But her head and extremities were burning with the unspent energy that had mounted to allow her to fight.  Unused, it just hurt and only now did she realize how rapidly her heart was beating.  She felt its pulse in her temples and throat, as well as in her chest.  

"Alfie...," she whispered from a safe distance.  Out of arm's reach, she whispered loudly again.  His eyes opened partway, but clearly he wasn't conscious.  The long sternal muscles in his throat pressed against the flesh as he struggled in this terrible dreamstate.  She flicked on the electric light and moved closer again, grabbing his foot and shaking it.  "Alfie, wake up.  You're safe.  Please, wake up; it's all right."  It was a horrible thing to witness as his face, neck and chest flushed dark red as blood flowed through him. He struggled to breathe, speak or scream...Lily couldn't tell which.  His eyes, half-opened, broke her heart.  She ran to the other side of the bed and knelt close to his head, holding its sides and speaking louder, "Alfie Solomons, you're safe.  Your mother is calling you for dinner. She's made latkes. Time to go home and eat."  It seemed ridiculous, but Lily thought that if anything would bring him out of this state, it would be something pleasant. Probably brought on by his experiences in the war, it took no time to think that they lied to mutilated and dying men and said they were going to be fine.  Alfie may have been told this personally, so instead, it was his mother and potato latkes coming from Lily's lips.

Alfie's body started to go slack and he let out an abysmal moan that sent a shudder through her. His breathing was heavy and labored, and she ran her hands through his hair and over his scalp.  "Alfie, you're with me...it's Lily.  Wake up now.  Come on, you're okay."  A hand came up off the bed and squeezed at his forehead as he groaned in pain and tried to sit upright.  He wasn't sure of where he was, what had happened or even who Lily was as he looked at her with hazy eyes.  His body fell back onto the mattress with a gurgle escaping his gullet, then he was still.

As fast as her feet would carry her, Lily ran to the bathroom, and a breathy  _ahh_ left his mouth as the cool cloth draped over his neck.  In her softest whisper she leaned near his ear and asked, "What can I do to make it better?"  Alfie's ringed fingers came up again, waving once to indicate that there was nothing to be done. 

Only for a moment she rose and called downstairs from the sitting room.  She requested that they sent up headache tablets and several other items, asking that they be brought in and left in the parlor without any knocking.  Upon returning, she saw him try to painfully get up.  "Gotta get back...to work," he croaked out with a severe wince.

She took his warm, clammy hand and kissed his fingers, pressing him softly to a sitting position on the bed.  "No...you took care of me when I was at your house. Let me take care of you now...please."  He could barely get his eyes open and his hand never left his pounding skull.  "I can see that you've got a terrible headache.   So you'll stay, and I'll take care of you.  Now get back into bed."  Somehow he was able to lift himself up onto the pillows and Lily walked on her knees over the mattress and unbuttoned his shirt.  A fresh, cool washcloth was placed with care on his forehead and another across his chest as nimble fingers came to the back of his neck and rubbed the muscles at the base of Alfie's head.

A few minutes later she heard the outside door and threw on her robe.  It was Alan, bent and placing the order onto the little table in front of the fireplace.  His eyes flashed in terror when he saw her.  She lifted her hand to her cheek, feeling swollen flesh and drying blood beneath her fingers. 

"Alan...this is not what it appears to be."  Lily pulled the belt of the robe tighter and sat on the sofa.  "Sit down for a minute, Alan...please."  He timidly sat two feet away from her, never taking his eyes off of the wound that had now bruised in every direction around the point of impact.  "I'm sure you think that because Mr. Solomons was up here, that he's done this to me.  Correct?"  The boy nodded, but sat up straighter as if he meant to help defend her if needed. It struck her that he never seemed to say very much.  "I believe you can be trusted, Alan.  You seem to have proven that.  So when I tell you that Mr. Solomons is no threat to me, believe it."  She rose and got her silver bag.  "If he was," she removed the french nail dagger and brass knuckle handle, "I'd use these on him.  And he'd be in sorry shape, because I mean business."  She pulled up the false bottom and the pistol came out in her grasp.  "And I wouldn't hesitate to use this on anyone who meant me harm." 

Alan's looked as frightened as he did horrified.  "Between us...and I do mean between us, Alan...Mr. Solomons is inside laying down because he's feeling poorly.  You won't share that with anyone, will you?"  He shook his head vigorously.  "Good, because I would be very, _very_ cross if Mr. Solomons' personal business was spoken of outside this room."  Her slightly stern way of speaking sent a chill through the youth, especially because she still held the firearm.  But Lily smiled sweetly and genuinely at the young man, returning the pistol to her purse.  "You and I have nothing to fear from Mr. Solomons, believe me.  He hasn't purposely done harm to me, and I doubt he'll ever have reason to harm you either.  So we are both going to keep our tongues in our teeth about this and all will be well. Right?"  She pulled out a five pound note and handed it to the waiter.  "Do you ever smoke cigars, Alan?"  He stood there looking blank again.  Lily handed a box of the fine Cuban stogies toward him.  "You should take it up.  Don't waste these; share them with people you really like who'll appreciate them.  They're expensive.  Consider it a gesture of our understanding about our friend inside, hmm?  And please don't get the notion that because I'm dressed like this, there's anything going on up here."  Alan took the cigars, but as soon as they were in his hands, he turned on his heel and just about ran out of the room.  Lily laughed to herself; she could read his expression and there was no way Alan was going to mention this to a single soul.  In fact, she was fairly sure that Alan was now as wary of her as he was of Alfie Solomons.

She took the pitcher of water and squeezed in the lemons, limes and oranges Alan had brought up.  She added in some honey, just a pinch of salt and threw in the grated ginger tied up in a cheesecloth sachet.  A quick stir with the spoon and she poured it into a glass and popped two straws into the glass.  With a few of the headache tablets in hand, she went back to the bedroom, but Alfie was in the loo.  It was dreadful to hear him choking up spit.  If he was like her Omi, when these headaches struck, the vomiting accompanied them though that didn't seem to be happening.  So she sat with her back against the headboard and waited with the drink and medicine on the bedside table.  He was in there for a while and it sounded as if he was running his head under the tap.  When Alfie emerged a few minutes later, he sat on the bed near Lily in silence.  She had closed the drapes, because Omi liked it dark when migraines bothered her.  She reached out and took his shirt off, and he rose to throw it over the chair.  He dropped himself, face-down onto Lily's legs, one tucked under the other, using the leg that was extended straight as if it were a pillow.  His limbs sprawled out over the entire bed as she rubbed his head, whispering "take the tablets."  He washed the pills down with a shudder.  "Quiet, it's all good things in there and you've got to keep getting liquids into you or the headache won't go away." 

For at least two hours he laid there and Lily rubbed his head the whole while, moving to his neck and back from time to time.  The muscles in his neck felt like hard rubber cords under the skin, running up to the base of his skull. _This isn't good; we'll have to take care of this later._ The chaos was over, and now she prayed that he'd be well quickly and never revisited by these terrible dreams and their companion headaches...ever.

He was glad that Lily didn't ask about what had just gone on. Alfie didn't want to talk and definitely did not want to replay the stench of cordite, foist, or the piss and shit leeching from the latrines into the four inches of standing water in the trenches...the sounds of bombs in the near distance and bullets constantly whizzing above his head, men breathing heavily while calling God or cursing.  He most definitely did not want to recall the vision of a lad of nineteen with a gaping hole as big a fist in his chest as he begged and cried like a baby for his mother.

Almost four years in France and Belgium, enduring daily conditions that were exceedingly miserable, and sitting through the monotony of the wait, only to shift without warning to react and fight past panic and fear that caused body and mind to clench up...it took a toll that seemed as if it might never go away.  Even now after four years home, all of these sensory assaults were visceral. Alfie drifted off when the worst of the pain and terror slipped away under Lily's fingers.

After a while he started to move.  "You're all right, Alfie. You're all right," her tone was soft and assuring and he believed her.  His hand reached back to find Lily's and gave it a squeeze.  She thought he fell back to sleep. 

But he wasn't sleeping at all, he was thinking...back to a time maybe three years ago. It was a day when he had ventured two miles east of the rum house to pay a personal visit to the office of Chaim Levy.  The sugar merchant had once again gotten his weights and measures wrong, and not in Solomons' favor. The revision of this invoice was going to be handled in person. 

Alfie sauntered bold and cocksure into Levy's office with Yossi and the late, great Otto Schultz following close behind.  Otto had talked about the girl who worked in the office, the one with the plump little body and the roundest tits and arse in all of London.  Alfie wanted to see for himself since Otto never shut up about her.  Not only was the lovely young thing a sight to behold, she was charming and playful in the way she spoke to Alfie.  One like her he could make an exception for.  And so it went...the _one time_ he ventured into the realm of attachments to women...  One. Time.  

He could barely remember her now.  Three or four weeks.  A few dinners, a couple of nights tucked away in the snug at a tavern, a carriage ride around the park if he wasn't mistaken.  And a dozen or so sizzling evenings up in his rooms above the rum house, always with champagne, a little gift or flowers. 

Yeah, that girl was a bit of all right.  She was until they fell off to sleep after hours tangled together...when one of these bloody fits he took every once in a blue moon struck.  It was nothing compared to the terrors he had just suffered, along with the god-awful headache he still had now.  And that strumpet got dressed like the place was on fire, without asking if he was all right...copping an attitude...and left him on his own.  She clinched his belief that attachments didn't merit the bother. The dividend simply didn't warrant the investment of time, money or _whatever piece of yourself you might share with 'em, eh?  All this lovey-dovey shit was supposed to be give-and-take, yeah?  Nah, it ain't.  Everyone's always looking for somethin'...looking out for themselves.  
_

But now he had Lily.  The girl who didn't want anything; who'd lay here by his side and make sure he was fixed up right.  The one with the gentle hands and heart.  His mind was now clear enough to be sure of that. Lily wasn't looking for trinkets or fancy nights out.  She didn't ask for melodramatic expressions or promises of things to come.  Lily's tastes were simple, thank goodness, because she seemed willing enough to spend her time on him.  She'd defend those little tykes at her own risk, fuck with Sabini's head and burn his joint to the ground.  And those little drawings of hers.  Solomons would have laughed but his head wasn't right yet. 

"Alfie...if you can, move and put your head on the pillow. I don't want you to get a crick in your neck."  With a deep breath in and a groan out, he hoisted himself up to the head of the bed and laid down. "It will be better soon. You just let me know if you want anything."  Lily laid her head next to him and reached up to rub her fingertips along the crown of his head.  She lay awake, but let him sleep until morning.

By the time he woke, still with a dull pulsing in his head and a lessened aversion to light, Lily was awake and dressed. She heard the rustle of the sheets and looked in to see him swinging his feet on the floor.  On his lips he felt her gentle kiss and her fingers combing the hair off of his forehead. He registered that she was asking if he was ready to eat something.

"Give me a minute, love."  He stumbled into the bathroom and found his shirt on a hanger, washed and waiting for him.  _Yeah, this one's a keeper.  
_

When he emerged, she was at the window looking out.  "Dutch has gone home; someone new's outside.  I went out earlier and told him to call and get a replacement." 

Alfie kissed her temple and put an arm around her waist, "I thought you weren't going to meddle in my business," he laughed, his eyes on the car Daniel sat in across the street.  

"Dutch was no good to you or me exhausted." 

Alfie dropped onto the sofa.  His eyes went wide and he stood up fast seconds after.  "What the fuck happened to your face?"  Lily's fingertips touched the bruise lightly; by now it was immense.  She lied and said that it didn't hurt, but it really did sting something awful. 

Solomons ran his hand over his beard several times, looking away, embarrassed to see Lily's face. "Fuckin' hell. I'm sorry, love."  He was about to go on when Lily stopped him. She detested men who hit women or adults who brutalized children.  But that wasn't what this was, and she made light of it for his sake.

"Everybody should get a good, honest shot in the face at least once during their lifetime," she joked.  "It builds character, gives you something to brag about, and makes other people wonder what kind of trouble you got into to be sporting a bonafide shiner like this one.  I can't wait to go out in the street and show it off."  Solomons looked at her like she was nuts.  "Alfie, can you imagine the stories I can make up if people ask about it.."  Even now when another woman might not leave the house until it had disappeared, Lily was turning this contusion into a giggle.  "I should probably thank you, Alfie.  I'll be the talk of the town," she laughed.  Then she screwed up her mouth.  "...uh, until Mack gets back.  Then this won't be a laughing matter." 

She hadn't thought about that scenario, but she recovered her high spirits. "Now your brother and I are a matching set, I'd say. You know, you really shouldn't go knocking him around over saying and doing stupid things.  If you haven't noticed, I don't think violence works to teach him any lessons.  You need to speak to him calmly."  Still not able to say much, and looking at the damage he'd done to her, Alfie just sat watching Lily.

Seeing that his unintended handiwork upset him, Lily turned to look out the window again. He was disgusted with himself, but came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and speaking close by to her ear, "I'm sorry, Lily, I really am.  But as for whackin' that brother of mine...sometimes he needs a lesson.  I'm not puttin' up with anyone talking abou you.  Him and that turd at the lawyer's office...and they're not the only ones.  Talking about your hair and your..."

"My hair?  I thought the object of their comments was a bit lower."  She was laughing hard as her fingers hung onto his forearms.

Solomons spun her around to face him.  "Lily, I'm going to ask you to do something that I've been thinking over for a bit.  I ain't got a right to ask, especially now, but what the hell."  His brow furrowed, "It's really kind of...well...Jewish."  Lily couldn't begin to imagine what this request was.  "Love, will you wear your hair up so none of these fuckers can get a look at it?"  

"Pardon me?"  Her tone didn't relay any insult; she was genuinely shocked to receive such an odd request.

"I'm asking if you'll indulge a selfish man and let your hair down only for me."

"I'll do it," she answered immediately.  "If you want me to do that, I will."    _It's only hair._ And if this was one small way to please Alfie...request gladly granted.  Alfie wasn't a Hassidic Jew...she wasn't sure if he was particularly religious at all.  Hassids had their women hide their hair as a sign of fidelity, but usually only once they were wed.  Some of the ladies even shaved their heads and wore the most horrible wigs and big, cumbersome headwraps and hats.  So this idea of his was extremely unusual.  But for Alfie, she'd do almost anything he asked.  This was simple to say yes to if it would give him peace; and he needed that.

 

A call to the kitchen saw the quick delivery of late breakfast, though she asked Alfie if he'd forego the tea or coffee and drink her water and juice concoction which she said would help with his head.   It was quite late, after noontime by the clock on the mantle.   He noticed how excited she got when the porter placed the day's newspapers into her hand. Lily opened one and grinned widely when she saw the cover.  Then she opened the second newspaper to page three and smiled again.  Lily handed them over to Alfie before looking through the other four.  Her eyes watched as he read the first headline of the Late Morning editions.  Thank God for a very slow news day because it had allowed her little plan to work better than she could have imagined.

" **Rumpled Racketeer Detained** " A photo of the Italian crime boss in handcuffs, being led by constables to the courthouse early that morning appeared below the headline. Sabini was a shabby shadow of himself and his scowl made him look more rodent-like than normal. His facial stubble was grown in and his hat and peau de soie gloves were scuffed and dirty, causing Lily laugh.   Solomons read the subtitle, " **Charles "Derby" Sabini, SoHo crime boss and racecourse reprobate taken into police custody.  Appears before judge today**." The other five newspapers had similar covers or articles on the first few pages. All unkind and snide, and each playing up his criminal enterprises but barely making mention of his semi-legal concerns."

The two of them looked at each other and laughed.  Alfie asked, "How?"  Lily was doubled over laughing so hard that it was hard to answer through her snorting.  She put the rest of the dailies down, each containing an unflattering photo and snarky caption that insulted the Italian, and then she collected herself.  "Oh, Alfie....when you told me that he was locked up and wouldn't see a judge before this morning, I couldn't help myself.  I called the Executive Editors of all the papers and told them that they needed to send a reporter and a photographer because I was giving them a scoop.  I did lie though, and told them it was an exclusive tip.  But I also didn't give my name, so...no harm."  

"Love, you. are. brilliant!  Oh, this is a fuckin' gift, isn't it? He's gonna pop an artery in his greasy head when he finds out."  Solomons gathered her up and kissed Lily hard, leaning her back, but not dropping her like he had on his first romantic attempt.  If she'd have let him, Alfie would have whisked her back to that bedroom and showed her how much she meant to him.  Today he had to settle for this...and for the incredible feeling that these little front page digs to the Italian created.  The newspaper coverage was something that money couldn't buy.  Neither was the feeling Lily gave him.  So he kissed her, pulled her onto his lap continuing his smooches and nips.  There was no one like Lily.  She'd stayed by his side during something terrible and surprised him with all of _this..._ midday hilarity.

If he didn't put her down, Alfie wasn't sure he could stop himself.  His hand reached out toward the heaping plates of food and he grabbed a banger as his Lily bent to pour him some of that juice thing she'd made for his head.  _It's not bad, why not?_   He has his eyes on that nice tush of hers, not bothering to pretend when she turned and caught him.  He loved the way she shook her head and laughed when she caught him.

The papers he saw yesterday sat on the table as they enjoyed the first food he'd had in over a day.  She had marked up the Wall Street Journal and torn a few articles from the New York Times.  "What's all this, love?  These papers are over a week old."

"It's kind of a hobby that I've had since I was a kid so my father sends them to me once a week.  When he brought the papers home I combed through them to track companies and my father's investments.  But that's only half of the story as business goes; then I go through the Times for any news, gossip or other information about the companies...their officers or the people they do business with or the places they do that business.  You learn a lot that way...you get the full picture.  Even from wedding announcements and obituaries.  If you look at the Help Wanted ads all the time, you can notice which positions are vacant frequently or new, and that indicates problems or growth that investors can use to their advantage.  And you can compare one company to another."

Solomons spied an article about diamond mining in the Belgian Congo and tore it out and put it into his pocket. "I'd consider goin' there myself except for the outlay of cash and difficulties extracting the diamonds."  Lily thought it was a unusual statement since he didn't deal in gemstones as far as she knew. 

"I'd rather go to India or South America where the gems practically rise up out of the earth, they're in such abundance. Even when they have to break ground, it's quite easy to get what you seek.  Instead of proper mining, you can often use water to get them out of the soil and rock. So many different varieties, and while most aren't extremely valuable, the plenty that's so easy to get your hands on would make them more valuable as a business investment than diamonds. Wait, let me find something for you."  After rifling through a short stack of National Geographic magazines she had squirreled away in the drawer of a writing table Lily presented an issue to Alfie that reported on stones and minerals in Brazil and India.  "Maybe you'd be interested in reading this."

For a second or two, Alfie thought of the much spoken of stash of Jewish religious articles and such made from precious metals and stones.  The stash belonging to the Moffats.

 


	66. Extra! Extra!  Read all about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie's back in Lily's suite and he's brought Goldie and a present. But the biggest gift is the enormous blow to Sabini's reputation all around London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from a little break with a short chapter, but feeling rusty. Glad you're back, too.  
> Be sure to check out my reference boards link at the bottom of this chapter.
> 
> Since it's been a while, the last chapter revealed that in a nightmarish fit, Alfie had clocked Lily, giving her a huge bruise. But she stayed by his side and took care of our poor old Alfie, then revealed that she'd sent the newspapers in London to cover Sabini being brought before a judge for his attempt to burn down Alfie's rum house.

Those pikeys were good for something after all.

Tenzy’s innate leadership skills saw that the Brummies had the reloading of the distillery sorted ahead of schedule, allowing the Jews to get back to the business of making rum and money. Unfortunately, their efficiency these past two days gave Alfie one less thing to grouse about when Tommy Shelby arrived for their meeting on Saturday.  And if there was anything that did it for Alfie Solomons', it was to have something to rub other man's nose in.  He had the uncanny ability to turn a paltry issue into something embarrassing and inexcusable, always to his advantage.

Mix in his own brand of intimidation and confusing babble, and his adversary was pretty much fucked out of sheer failure to grasp exactly what the Jew was talking about.  But Shelby was proving to be more than just a gypsy with ambition. He was a smart fucker; a fact that could work for or against Solomons in the end.  And right now all he had to ram down Shelby's giblets was how fast his brother, John had jumped the train back to Birmingham.  A sorry state to find himself in, indeed.

 

However, today his most trusted man allowed Alfie the extravagance of slipping out early; something he'd not done much in the past.   A few hours later he was at Lily's door with Goldie in tow, letting himself in without knocking. 

She turned with a start, not expecting anyone to walk in. Her hair was pinned up, loose and billowy, but once he was through her door, she pulled a few pins and a mass of gold and deep honey-colored waves fell just above her waist. A simple act, one that made her seem so willing and pliant to Solomons.

Lily moved like lightning across the room and had her arms around him and her lips on his. She was in her bare feet, seeming smaller than usual, though it was only two or three inches to be truthful.  Just enough so he could lift her off of the floor wrapped in his arms to kiss her.  He couldn't get enough of this girl; _not that she was givin' much away_.  But he’d take anything he could get at this point.  To him, Lily was like the opium he found that Tommy Shelby partook of.  He'd inhale her and his mind was transported.  Without a doubt, she was equally as addictive as the sticky, sweet crap that the Chinamen sold.

And how peculiar to be so protective of this girl and her virtue when abstinence was the last thing his body craved. He could barely count the number of times a day he had to pull his thoughts from her and back to business.  Seemed to him that _Alfred_ Solomons - the nice lad long perceived gone - was seeping back into his bones a bit at a time. That version of himself seemed to have disappeared well before the muck of French fields claimed the last of the goodness of his youth.  That boy had disappeared behind the sting of bloody knuckles and a veil of gunsmoke long before he had the chance to learn to appreciate a girl and give her his affection.  Uncomfortable for a man who was used to being certain about who he is and how everything in his path was to be dealt with.  Alfie's was feeling the unfamiliar draw of an earlier version of himself, a person he had trouble recalling.

 

"What's all this?" he barked when he noticed the vase of yellow roses on the table. "Who sent these?"

"That's my business, Alfie," Lily answered playfully.  But the narrowed eyes and forming scowl prompted her to continue.  "I had some help pulling off my little caper.  At the time I didn't know it, but the people who helped me hate Sabini.  Apparently he gets around...in the worst possible ways.  And these are just a little _thank you_.  I'd say everything worked out to everyone's satisfaction though." 

"Fair enough.  Just so no bloke's sending you flowers thinkin' he can move in on my girl."

" _Your girl_ ", is that what I am, Alfie?" 

"Yeah, that's what you are and you know it…cheeky thing, you."  He paused for a moment to glare slyly and admire her flirty smile.  "And if you slip your hand in this pocket, maybe you'll find something for you."  Lily arched her brows over delighted eyes and her lips turned into a little "o".  Normally she wasn't fond of surprises…never had been.  But right now she was oddly excited as she slid her hand into Solomons’ coat.  Inside his satin-lined pocket she felt a small velvet box and plucked it out.  

" _What's this?"_  Teeth bit down lightly on her lower lip as Lily's brows rose again and her eyes went between Alfie and the box.  Inside was a fine brooch of tiny blue blossoms clustered together.  Enamel on sterling silver, the _forget-me-nots_ were delicately arranged on a flourish of silver and had three small diamonds studded within the bouquet.  "Alfie, this is beautiful. Thank you!  Will you…?"  She held the box out and watched Alfie’s hands open the pinback, gathering up the light material of her blouse between his fingertips.  His eyes never left Lily's as the pin pushed through the fabric, and came back through to be clasped and he received a kiss.

"You like it?"

"I love it, Alfie; it's gorgeous."  She dashed into her bedroom and flipped on the light, admiring the pin in the mirror.  Through the open door he watched while she fussed with the present.  It suited her, simple yet elegant; and it was second in beauty only to the smile it put on her face.

Lily had given up saying things like, " _you shouldn't have.._." when surprised with something thoughtful.  Joe had told her that the gifts he'd given her were from the heart and it made him glad...blessed, even...to be able to do it for her.  He asked how giving made her feel, and when she answered, Joe said it was only fair to let others feel the same by graciously accepting without fussing.  But that seemed like a lifetime ago.  Today, Alfie Solomons reaped the benefit of the gentle words of Joe Ryan.  And Lily was even more pleased to see Alfie’s smile than she was receiving the gift.

She insisted they eat in her sitting room.  Hell, he'd rather it be just the two of them anyhow.  Then she could laugh as loud as she liked without the stares of hotel patrons when he told her that half of London had seen the newspapers. 

Sabini had become a laughing stock...the punchline of dozens of jokes spreading like wildfire through the docks, factories, pubs and especially, the London underworld.  The Italian's stock had definitely dropped in the city, and the hubbub was sure to spread north and south to the tracks, multiplying like ripples on a pond.  Simple arrests didn't make the papers; they only traveled by word of mouth. But today the newsstands seemed like shrines to Derby Sabini's shame as paper boys sold his disgrace for a ha'penny a piece.  Solomons had even gotten a ring on the telephone from his _sometimes rival_ , the leader of the Elephant Boys looking to gloat over Sabini’s current plight.

And he was right; Lily laughed until she had to catch her breath. She did that cute snorting thing when she laughed too hard.  He loved that funny little sound and how she turned pink when the giggles took over.

He really didn't laugh much, Solomons considered later.  He never laughed like _that_.  He hadn't laughed like this with old _what's-her-name_ from Chaim Levine's office, the slag.    _Yeah, coz she weren't the real deal like Lily._

He threw himself on the sofa, sprawled out with his hands carded behind his head.  "Funny how life works out, love.  Now that Sabini's establishment's in ashes and he's been caught trying to torch mine...he's being held for the ruin of his own joint, too, I hear.  My man from inside the insurance company said the coppers heaped a new set of charges on the bastard.  And he'll never see a cent of the insurance money.  I have to say, it's turned out to be a fuckin' fantastic day."

"Well then, let's top the day off with a nice dinner and a bottle of champagne...all right?"

"Yeah, let's.  Then we'll crawl back into that bed in there."  Big hands reached out and pulled her down against his chest.

"Always a comedian, Alfie.  No!" 

The muscles in Solomons' forehead had turned into the rungs on a ladder of his own distress. He became serious as he ran a finger along Lily's bruised cheek.  "I really am sorry to have hurt your poor, pretty face like this. I didn't mean..."

" **Stop!**   No more about that; it wasn't intentional and I won't have your fretting over something that will be gone in a few days.  Enough now."  A crisp nod let him know she wasn't having any more of it.  She was the boss, and he'd kowtow to whatever she demanded and do it with pleasure.

Waiting for dinner to come, Lily shared Mack's good news.  And she brought Alfie into her confidence regarding her business ideas, all while they were both fully reclined on the sofa, she nestled close with his arm around her. He reckoned that she was more than smart.  She’d thought of things that no one else had.  He admired how she could cut through what was expected – without fear or trepidation – and get what she wanted on her own terms.  This girl had a good head on her shoulders.  

It was nice...satisfying even to be asked for his opinions and input. She was thrilled with the larger of the farms she'd visited, thanking him with kisses for finding it for her. And after a short discussion of the options, Lily said she'd really like to make an offer on the place so that it would be ready for spring planting and the birth of new livestock.  The breadth of her plan required that many things be ready so the first of the _guests_ , as she called them, had everything they needed on the day the complex welcomed them.  She was a big picture thinker, something Solomons had never seen in a woman, and rarely saw in most men.  A wave of admiration came over him; she was the kind of woman that a man like him would want around.  But he already knew that.

"Will you come with me when I go to talk to the owners?  I'm not asking you to speak to them; I'll do that.  Just come with me if you can find the time." She held her breath waiting for his answer. More than anything she wanted him to be there for something this important, though she knew Mack would be a sufficient companion if Alfie said no.  He’d probably say no.

"Yeah.  We'll pop in on Henny and Lottie while we're there.  You know...she gave me four bushels of apples and I've still got one of them sittin' in my kitchen.  What the hell is one man supposed to do with all that fruit when you can't give it away?"  In her eyes, Alfie could see she was thinking.  "Spit it out, Lily. You want me to bring you some apples?"

"Alfie, there's one thing I really miss living in this hotel...cooking.  Would it be too forward of me to ask if I could come to your home and bake a pie for you?"

"Love, you can come to my house anytime you like and make anything you like.  But I have to warn you," he teased, "Senya's cooked a meal for me before and she's _a damned fine cook_.  Even my lads agreed."

Laughing through what she hoped was an intimidating glare, Lily said, "Oh yeah?  You said she's a damned fine cook.  But you told me I was a damned good kisser.  Which do you like better?"  The man raised up on the sofa and grabbed her, kissing Lily while he began to tickle her sides.  Laughing and squealing to be released, she pushed him back down.  "I'll take that as your answer, wise guy.  And while I'll _never_ compete against her, I'm pretty good in the kitchen myself.  So if you're interested, I'll cook you dinner, too.  Tomorrow?"

"Yeah...tomorrow.  But let me warn ya', if you're any good, I may not let you leave."

"Then I'll have to make sure to prepare something horrible, but the pie will be great," she quipped. "Alfie, what would you like me to make for you...do you have a favorite?"

"You're my favorite, Lily. I'll gobble _you_ up."  He grabbed her again, tickling her more until her sharp shrieking caused him to clamp his hand over her mouth.  "All that noise'll have them calling the coppers up here. They'll think you're bein' murdered."

"I told you not to tickle me; you didn't listen.  I really wasn't kidding; I can't take it.'

"Obviously, which means I'm just gonna keep doin' it, ain't I?"  The earsplitting peal of the church bell striking 6:00 on the adjacent street almost made Alfie jump out of his skin.  The sound was so close, loud and unexpected that it rattled the gangster, as well as the windows.  His reaction made Lily take pause and wonder how often the war came back to rear its ugly head in his mind?  A veil of perspiration formed on his brow and his hand went up to wipe it away.  Alfie shot her a small, uncomfortable smile and said, "Just didn't expect something blaring out of the blue.  That's the benefit of living near Jews and far from churches; none of this noisy shit at all hours."

Lily forced out the words that had been on her mind all day.  "Alfie, if you ever need or want to say something about what you've been through, I promise to listen and not ask questions.  And if you’d rather not talk to me, I'd like to make a suggestion.  It can't be good keeping all that in or having it come back to haunt you.  So if you want to get it out, please just imagine that you're talking to me.  Tell it to me even if the conversation is just in your head."   

He was doing that _thing_ again...the expression she noticed so often; narrowed eyes staring through her as if he was studying her and mulling over something at the same time.  Always on the verge of saying something, or maybe just talking inside his own head; she couldn't tell.  But that look never seemed to vary.

Alfie seemed to draw back from whatever he was considering; the familiar look changed and he became garrulous.  "Oh, believe me, there's plenty of times I'm thinking of you when you're not in the room with me, love.  Plenty of times...grinding around to that Island music...wearing nothing  comin’ out of the water over at Lottie's house.  Hell, walking around in nothing except those lovely black heels in your closet.  I’ve got one hell of an imagination, Lily, I’ve..."

"How do you know about those?  Were you looking through my things, Alfie?"  He shrugged and shot her a smug look.

"You get mixed up with a shifty man, all kinds of things happen, love.  Me lookin' through your closet's the least of your worries, darlin’. Am I right?  And if you won't let me in your bed for more than a snuggle, you might take pity on a man and give him more fodder for the time spent thinking of you all by his lonesome."  A cock of his head, the jaunty lift of his brow, and the shameless wave of a cupped hand was answered with a fiery blush and an embarrassed grin from Lily.  

“Alfieeee…."

"Aww...you know you love it when I use that dirty talk on ya'."'

A timely knock revealed Alan bearing a wine bucket and a bottle of champagne, and another boy pushing a trolley with their meals.  "Ah, it's our Alan. How you doin' son?"

"Very well...Mr. Solomons.  Enjoy your supper."  The waiter's eyes went to Lily, then down to the floor. She wanted to laugh, but knowing he was scared stiff of Alfie prevented it.

 The other lad stood straight as an iron at the mention of Solomons' name.  His trembling hands placed one of the plates on the table while Alan grabbed the other from the trolley.  He set the wine bucket on its stand and looked to Alfie with more confidence than usual.  "Mr. Solomons, will there be anything else this evening?"

"Whoa...look at you...all sure of yourself.  I like that, Alan.  Who's your helper over here?" he asked, handing them both a gratuity.

"Anthony, sir," the other boy answered. "Thank you kindly."

"Anthony?  Are you an eye-talian, Anthony?"

"No, sir, I'm Irish."   Alfie nodded with a knowing grin.

"Irish is all right as long as you’re not a pikey.  This young lady...my associate, she's part Irish.  You two lads take good care of her, you hear me?"

In unison they answered, "Yes, sir," and hurried back out the door.

"I swear, Alfie, one of these boys is going to have a heart attack with the way you talk to them."

"Lily, they're sufficiently intimidated.  That alone'll keep their traps shut.  I'm only lookin' out for you.  So, you're coming to cook up somethin' good for me tomorrow, eh?"

At the smell of supper, Goldie bounded out of the bedroom and sat by Lily’s side.  “Now be a good boy and go sit down and maybe you’ll get something later,” she told the dog.  Goldie looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed, _as bad as his master with all of these looks he puts on._

Goldie brushed against her leg before sinking down to the floor and looking up with his head resting on her shin.  After a few small whimpers, Lily said, “Oh, stop that.” and Alfie looked down to see his canine companion licking Lily’s feet.

“I wouldn’t mind lickin’ your toes...,” laughing while he said it.

“Uhh…I have to get away from you, Alfie Solomons.  I can’t be associating with a wicked man like you,” she laughed, flashing eyes  full of false horror at Alfie, drawing his laughter.

His arms wrapped around her again, tickling her with his fingers as well as his whiskers as she kicked, laughed and threw her head back in a somewhat feeble attempt to escape Solomons' clutches.

 

_Yeah, Alfie my boy...this girl's yours._

 

_BIG thanks to Cardinala, squintysquintz91, Seawizard, JBD, Fangirl #29473782, Sirenfish (riversidewren), Chailyn_Kamaria, moose, ohemma, Jwebb0409, herequeerandreadytofight, Out_of_Options, Tanya, Ashling, jimjams83,  and littlemadme...and everyone else who's sticking with this.   I know that it's not only me, but comments really do fuel people who are writing and let them know that someone is reading.  Many, many thanks!_


	67. Apizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily returns to work, and as she prepares to cook for Alfie, the person he sends to help may turn out to be a very bad influence. The shocking plans to get a marriage proposal are revealed, while another relationship comes out of the blue. (For the ones who asked for a longer chapter, you got it.)

A sliver of sun crept between the drapes, casting warmth on Lily's face and waking her gently.  Stirring, she quickly came to the realization that it was Tuesday and she had to get back to work on Willowby Lane.  One of Alfie's men would drive her today; first to church and then to the temporary office. 

Waiting outside with his arms crossed, leaning against the Crossley was Judah.  A tip of his hat and a smile preceded a light-hearted flourish as he opened the back door of the motor car.  Lily was glad to see him; she got a very good feeling about Judah despite barely knowing the man. 

He saw it; the bruise made his eyes open wide, yet he never said a word and for that she was grateful.  Surely he was used to such things, and he'd dealt with her before.  She imagined that based on their previous encounter, Judah guessed she'd gotten herself into another strange situation, one with a more damaging outcome than wet clothes and cold skin.

"Good morning, and thank you, Judah.  But may I ride up front with you?"

"If you like.  Mr. Solomons said I'm to get a list of things you'll need from the grocer and butcher.  He's hired a gal who'll do the shopping and have it waitin' for you when you arrive...and to help you a little if you like.  She's meeting us at your place of business."  Lily hadn't expected such service, being used to doing her own shopping.  In fact, she was really looking forward to it, but if Alfie was sending someone, she wouldn't give Judah a hard time today.

Judah had waited patiently as Lily attended mass where she prayed like a man headed for the gallows for the bruise to disappear before Mack got back.  Scores of novenas to the appropriate saints and numerous candles lit wouldn't give her the miracle she desired and she knew it.

As the car navigated toward Willowby Lane she thought that Judah seemed a good sort.  She regretted being difficult after falling into the Thames.  Perhaps she’d make a pie for him, as well…to make up for that.

Judah was a bit older than most of the men she’d seen at the distillery; older than Alfie by as many as ten years.  More, perhaps.  She wondered if he had been in the war, or if he was more of a regular employee than a boots-on-the-ground gangster.  He seemed good-humored and patient, not at all mean or tough.  Nothing about him said _criminal_.  He was also taller than the men at the distillery; taller than his boss by at least a head.  His hair was getting grey and lush curls sprouted out around the bakers’ cap he wore over his yarmulke.  The man was in desperate need of a haircut, but he had a fresh, close shave and the scent of his shaving soap still lingered. 

The big man's clothing was that of a working bloke and he wore a soft, wide-wale waistcoat similar to Alfie’s.  The bit of a paunch he sported made its buttons tug a little against holes that secured them.   Lily got a warm feeling from imagining he had a woman at home feeding him sufficiently to put on this weight.  So many of the men she’d seen there were thin, but not Judah.  She could envision a jolly female putting a heaping plate of something delicious on the table, made with love of course, when he came home from work and giving him a kiss as he tucked in.  He just seemed like the kind of man who someone would do that for, maybe because he reminded Lily of her father about ten years ago before her mother put him on a diet that he really didn’t need.

* * *

The vehicle rounded the corner and even from a distance Lily could see that the lady pacing in front of her office was Anna.  The woman's head turned nervously toward the sound of the approaching vehicle, discarding her cigarette into the gutter and straightening up. She hadn't known the exact details of what she’d been hired for by Alfie Solomons, and her face brightened when Lily exited the automobile.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Anna," Lily said, breaking into a huge smile, accepting a kiss on either cheek.  "Our work on Thursday went very well and I got your note. So… Mr. Solomons has engaged your services, has he?”

“He has…now that I find myself without a place of employment,” she laughed, grabbing Lily’s arm and giving it a squeeze.  “Oh, it was great; I wish you could have stayed and seen the whole thing.  Sabini went _mental_.  And did you see the newspapers yesterday? I almost pissed my knickers!”  The two of them laughed at their private joke as Judah sauntered over.

“And who’s _this_?” Anna asked, looking the big Jew over like he was a Sunday roast and she was starving.

“Anna, this is Judah.  And since this is the second time he’s had to drive me, I’m guessing he’s done something very bad which is why Mr. Solomons gives him the worst jobs.”  Judah smiled and laughed, then stuck out a hand toward Anna.

“On the contrary, he gives me the best jobs.”  He kissed the hand that Anna extended, drawing a flirty smile from her.  “Ladies, let me see you inside.”  He held the garden gate as Lily fished the key from her bag.  "And you're to call Mr. Solomons when we get inside, Lily.  He made a point of that."

She was surprised that Elsie wasn’t there by now.  Everyday she’d been there by the time Lily arrived, and when she said as much, Judah explained, “There’s a family emergency, but I’m sure she’ll show up.  Ollie’s at work, so it musn’t be too serious.”

“I’m not sure what else is in the cupboard, but can I offer you both tea or coffee?”

“Coffee,” Anna accepted quickly. Her Italian family had never quite taken to the English preference for tea after arriving in London from Mola di Bari.

“I’ll have the same,” Judah answered while casting his gaze back to Anna.  From the kitchen, Lily noticed he hadn’t taken his eyes off of the girl since they were introduced.  She expected that Judah had a woman, and here he was making eyes at someone else.  If he was giving this young lady the wrong idea, Lily planned on discovering that pronto.  And she’d keep an eye on them as she went to the back to ring Alfie.

Solomons was kvetching at his favorite victim when he picked up the telephone. "Ollie, every fucking day it's another bloody cock up.  Keep your eye on that damned new kid...," he bellowed.  "Yeah, who is it?"  His gruff voice, impatient a second ago, did a complete about-face when Lily's voice came through the handset.

"Good mornin', love."  Alfie's voice hummed through the line, sending a thrill through Lily’s entire being. Over the wire his tone was as lush and velvety as it was in person, and she had been thinking of him and that voice and his mouth since they’d parted.  It was becoming a problem...the amount of time she found her attention on Alfie instead of focusing it on more productive matters. 

The sound of him simply saying what time he’d be arriving home, and that he'd sent a man to inform the owners of the farm to expect them on Thursday had her heart pounding.  His last words registered after a delay.

"Wait!  Alfie, I can't leave Elsie with little more than a day's notice!  And Mack will be back on Thursday.  I’m ready to go and make them an offer, but the timing’s not ideal for anyone but me."

She could hear him laughing and as the legs of his chair scraped the floorboards.  "My lad's stopping to tell Henny and Lottie, as well.  And love...you're the boss. The boss does whatever they want, don't they?  Mack'll be back on Friday.  Told me himself, hmm?  Right!  Well that’s sorted. Thursday it is!"  

While she wanted to hear all about Mack’s proposal, Lily was keenly aware that she'd once again have to be careful when she spoke about Alfie.  And their time together, free and unhindered by lies and sneaking around these past couple of days would come to a halt. And then there was the bruise.  She’d momentarily forgotten about that until she ended the call and turned back to her company.

These two were well aware of the rather covert and unconventional relationship between Lily and her bearded baker.  They were making eyes at each other and didn’t bother to look away until Lily spoke.  “Mr. Solomons has kindly allowed me to use his kitchen to bake.  And in return, I’ve said I’d make him supper.  Judah, do you know what he likes to eat?”

“Not sure what to suggest; I’ve seen him eat whatever’s coming out of the tea room at the bakery, or a steak pie in the pub."

“Well, what’s your favorite thing that your wife prepares for you?” Lily asked, hoping to draw out the truth.

“Oh, I’m a bachelor.  I live with me mum, though the old dear’s been so poorly for months that I’ve been doin’ all the cooking and cleaning up...and not too well, I'm afraid.” 

_Single...well that’s okay then. Now we have no problem…unless Anna’s got a man._

“Anna, what does your husband like?  You both can imagine that I have no clue when it comes to cooking kosher so keep that in mind.”

“I’ve no husband, Lily; never have.  I live with my mum, too.  It’s just us for the last six years since we lost my papa. It’s why I’m so glad that Mr. Solomons is keeping me employed.  Mum an I depend on my wages.”

“Alfie don’t really keep kosher, Lily, so don’t worry about that.  He and Goran seem to chow down on whatever they like...makes no difference to those two.” 

“Do you want me to help you, Lily?  Most of what I know is Italian cooking, though," Anna offered eagerly.

 “Alfie’d eat Italian grub.  Tenzy brought some of them pies with the tomatoes…what do you call ‘em?  The boss ate those up.”

“Apizza!" Anna interjected.  “I’ll make one for you some day if you like," she raised her brows at Judah, _"A special one_.”

Lily’s eyes rolled skyward as she turned to tend to the coffee.  Anna certainly worked faster than any woman she'd ever heard of, and these two were turning out to be her morning’s entertainment.

“Maria Tenzarini’s a good cook, Judah.  But wait till you try _my_ apizza’.” Anna kissed at the tips of her gathered fingers to punctuate how exquisite her fare was, and the big man's nostrils flared in response.  “Mine will make your toes curl.  I'll have your mouth watering _all...night...long_ , and you won't be able to get enough.”  Lily turned to hide the open-mouthed expression brought on by Anna's shameless flirting; the woman was seducing Judah with the promise of pizza drawing out her words suggestively as she leaned closer with every syllable.  And apparently it was working based on Judah's distraction as he raked his top teeth over his bottom lip. The way these two were behaving, as if no one else were with them, made Lily feel like she was an intruder on some kind of private moment.

Turning yet keeping her eyes on Judah, Anna purred in her Italian accent, “Let me help you, Lily,” getting up from her seat and walking toward the kitchen, hips swaying dramatically in her tight skirt and heels all for the benefit of the man ogling her. 

She wasn’t what some people might call pretty, but she made up for it in brazenness and uninhibited use of her feminine wiles.  Her black hair was thick and wavy and she threw it over her shoulder looking directly at Judah as she moved.  Unable to stifle a laugh, Lily had to duck back behind the open cabinet door.  When she peeked seconds later, Judah sported a spicy grin, eyeballing Anna’s rump while she sashayed toward the kitchen.

Lily had certainly come across many women who flirted, but Anna was in a league of her own. The Italian was one of the few females she knew personally who had so freely flaunted her sexuality and spoken so audaciously to a man.  In most respectable circles, Anna would have been shunned and her sultriness condemned, but Lily quite liked her and her little seduction was amusing to say the least.

She came close, whispering, “Him I like.  He can get up under my skirt any time he wants. I like a big man, especially if he's got a big…”  Lily’s eyes went wide, not expecting that kind of talk from a woman she was meeting for only the third time.  “You know what I mean, Lily,” the Italian said with a shove and an assured nod.

Without a whiff of disapproval, she chuckled out, “No I do not.  Oh, Anna, you’re scandalous, but I like it." 

“Coffee’s almost ready, Judah...,” Anna's saucy voice warbled toward the sitting room, and then she lowered her tone.  “Come on, Lily, you’re Alfie Solomons’ woman.  Now don’t tell me there’s no _amore_ between the sheets.  I’ll call you a liar if you do. I saw the way he was looking at you that night at your hotel; like a wolf…and like a lamb.” Anna’s accent and undertone made her words drip with innuendo that Lily was unaccustomed to.

Lily immediately switched to speaking Italian, not wanting the man in the next room to hear and bring it back to Alfie.  “Sorry to disappoint you, but you're mistaken."

Answering in her native tongue, Anna asked, “Did he hit you then…because you refused him?” cocking her chin in the direction of the bruise.

“NO!  You have the wrong idea about him if you think he goes around hitting women…for any reason, and you have the wrong idea about the other thing, too.”  Anna could sense that her fun had gone too far and she’d hit a nerve.    _She’s protective of Solomons…to her this means something._

“Everything all right in there, ladies?” Judah called between the spaces.

“Fine.  Fine.”  Anna called out, “but there’s no milk or lemons.  Can we bother a big, strong man to pop out and bring us some?”  Lily hurried over to Judah and picked up her purse to give him money, but instead he raised a hand and pulled a thick wad of bills from his pocket.

“Nope…Mr. Solomons says you’re not to pay for a thing.  I’ll go and be back in a jiff, yeah?  Anythin’ else, ladies?”  The women sent him on his way with only the two items on his list.

“I’m sorry if I’ve offended you or Mr. Solomons, Lily.  I just assumed…”

She saw Anna’s eyes squint in disbelief and she even shook her head a little.  “Lily, then why are you with him if not for a bit of fun?  You're really missing something you know."  The woman paused then spoke seriously, though if Lily might be confused.  "You don't expect that you’ll end up married to him?  You can’t really think that a Jew of his standing, even if he isn’t entirely legitimate, will offer you marriage…do you?” 

For a flash, Lily realized that it hadn't crossed her mind despite falling head over heels for Alfie.  “No, Anna. I guess I hadn’t even considered being married to him…or anyone for that matter.  We don’t know each other well enough that I'd imagine such a thing.”

“If you two were just fucking...well, that I could see.  Listen to me, Lily, don’t get yourself too involved or you'll end up getting hurt. I still can’t believe that a man like him would bother with a woman who wasn’t…   Are you sure you’re not just too bashful to admit it?  I won’t judge you, ya' know.”

With her heart pounding and sinking at the same time, Lily wondered why she couldn’t get a minute’s peace over being with Alfie Solomons.  People had a way of sticking their noses and opinions into her business and making a mess of everything.  Not this time! 

“Anna, even if some people think it maybe even getting to be old-fashioned, I do not. But you’ve got a point...one that I am consciously going to avoid for the time being.  And while you’re expected to keep Alfie’s business confidential, I ask that you do the same for me.” 

Anna nodded, somewhat sadly to think that this young woman who she had taken a liking to was turning out to be completely clueless about what she’d gotten herself into. _Completely_ clueless.

“ **LILY!  LILY!”**   A small voice in the near distance hit their ears.  “ **LILY!** ”   A quick look through the curtain found Mara standing directly across the road, hands cupped around her mouth calling for Lily, who rushed out to see what was the matter.

“Hello, sweetie.  Why are you hollering for me…and where’s your Nana?”

“Zayda said I could come and see you because I was being a pest.  He’s in the house with all of the others being very sad.  I’m sad, too, Lily.”  From the pain on the child’s face it was obvious that something was terribly wrong. 

“What’s happened, Mara?”  The little girl held up her arms and wiggled her fingers looking to be lifted.  Such a babyish move for a clever girl like Mara; whatever was amiss must be terrible for her to act so infantile.  Lily hoisted her up and Solomons’ niece wrapped her arms tightly around Lily’s neck and sobbed into her shoulder.

“Lily…my baby sister is ill…very ill.  Mama and Papa brought her to the big hospital last night and no one will tell me anything, and they won’t let me go see her.”  Lily gasped softly and carried the clinging child inside out of the chill.

“This is my friend, Anna.  Anna, this is Mr. Solomons’ niece, Mara."  Lily placed Mara on her lap, brushing back errant hairs and tiny tears.  “It’s true, children aren’t allowed to visit hospitals.  I know your sister was sick. Do you know what happened that made them take her to the hospital?”

Mara buried her face in Lily’s chest and cried, “I don’t know, the grown-ups won’t tell me. They keep saying I should be quiet when I ask to see my little Hannah.  I’m afraid she’ll go to sleep forever and I won’t see her again.”  As soon as the words left her lips, Mara dissolved into cries coming from deep within her.

“I’m sure your sister will be fine soon,” Anna offered.  But Lily’s policy was never to offer assurances when it came to things beyond one’s control. Certainly not when it came to life and death. And she _never_ lied to a child.

Holding the child tight, Lily attempted to soothe her, “Mara, I know how much you love your sister, so I’m sure Hannah knows, too.  Right now she may be missing you and thinking about how glad she is to have a good sister who loves her so much, even if she does feel ill.”  As Mara raised her head to see Lily nod, she bobbed her head sadly, frowning and wiping away tears and snot with her tiny fingers.  “Now you put your head down and I’ll rub your back.  You’ll stay with me and I’ll take care of you until it’s time to go home.”  Mara stayed in Lily’s lap, comforted by the constant stroking and by Lily’s conversation that steered clear of worrisome topics. 

A tap on the door saw that Mrs. Moskowitz popped in for a word with Lily.  Her face froze in horror when she saw the dark purple and red blotch.  The damned thing was enormous by anyone’s standards, and today was definitely not the day for Mena Moskowitz to discover Lily looking like this.

“What’s happened to you, Lily?  This is a disaster!”  She didn’t give Lily a chance to reply, “Oy!  What will I do?  What can I tell him?”  The woman huffed out harried breaths in between utterances.  “This won’t do…it can’t do.  What will he think of you….of me?  This is terrible.  Oy vey iz mir!”  Mrs. Moskowitz had never sounded quite so…, so…Yiddish as she did at the moment.

“Who, Mrs. Moskowitz?”

“Who?  Matthias Hoffecker, that’s who!  Oy, what am I going to tell him about this?”

“And who is Matthias Hoffecker?”  Lily was sure she had never heard this name before, and why would this mystery man give a hoot about her face? 

Mena bent to be eye-to-eye with Lily, shaking the two hands she stretched out toward her.  “Who is he?  Who is he?  Matthias Hoffecker is the man from Yorkshire who I’ve matched you with…that’s who he is!  He’s Swiss…Protestant…don’t you remember me telling you about him?  He won’t consider making you an offer of marriage if you look like you’ve been in a boxing ring.  Oh…what can I do?”   She fretted and paced as Lily and Anna shared a confused look, but somehow seemed able to recover long enough to spit out an idea.  “Lily, go into town quickly…quickly.  Go to the chemist and buy yourself one of those cosmetic paints and a box of powder and cover that awful thing up.  Run…do it now.  He’ll be here soon; don’t waste any time.”

“Mrs. Moskowitz, I’m sorry, but during the hours of 8:00 and 3:00, Tuesday through Thursday, I focus my attentions on the work that’s being done out of this office.  I haven’t the time to spare running off.  And as I’ve been clear about telling you in the past, I'm not I the market for a husband.  I’ve just finished telling this young woman the same thing.”  A quick and robust nod of Anna’s head confirmed the thing.  “I appreciate your efforts, but I’m sorry if he’s making a special trip.  I have no intention of changing my mind.”

“Fine,” the old woman snapped, “another day he’ll come to meet you.  Putzi, you’ll change your mind once you’ve mulled it over.  At your age you’ve got one foot over the threshold of spinsterhood.  And I don’t think I could risk my reputation by having him see you banged up like this anyhow.  What were you doing, mein Schatz; did you fall on the pavement?  An automobile accident?”  Without waiting for an answer, the small, stout woman stormed toward the door.  But before leaving she turned and asserted, “And so you know, work isn’t a suitable substitute for a husband.  You’re too old to be picky and that’s a fact.”  The matchmaker was out the door in a huff, headed toward Valentina Solomons’ home while Anna flashed a nasty Italian gesture behind her back.

* * *

 

She arrived in a whirlwind of skirts, shawl and the babushka she always wore, whipping it off as she plopped down at the Solomons' dining table.  “Oy, Valentina, have I got news for you.  And not just news…terrible news!”  She hadn’t noticed the long faces of Alfie’s family, too wrapped up in her own concerns.  “I’ve just come from that little office of yours, Elsie, and Lily is down there with a black mark covering half of her face.  And I’ve got her man from Yorkshire coming today." 

Mrs. Moskowitz registered the mood in the room, yet continued without questions because obviously her dilemma was more pressing than anyone else’s.  “And what's the news with that sister of yours, Valentina?  She's avoiding me, **and she should!**   Imagine her giving Senya to such foolish advice on how to catch Alfred.”  Mena stuck out her first two fingers and spit through the tops of them to ward off any unluckiness brought around by the horrid suggestion that Olesya had made on their final night in the country. “You need quality match making, not foolish ideas from a woman desperate to see her nephew married.  You’ll end up with trouble if she gets Senya to agree to that _mishegas_."

* * *

 

Elsie made her way into the office just after 9:00 with her son in her arms.  She looked haggard and dropped down into a chair.  Lily watched her sad expression, but asked no questions.  It was a family issue according to Judah, and she had no right to ask questions.

A steaming cup of tea arrived on the table in front of Elsie, a whisp of steam rising up to fix her stare.  Lily patted her shoulder and took little Alfred from his mother’s arms.  She muttered, “Thank you,” and sipped at the brew, the warmth from the cup awakening the senses that had dulled as a result of fear.  As she drank she sighed, forlorn, and when the tea was half done Solomons’ cousin looked toward Mara who had dozed off.  “Her sister’s in a terrible state.  The doctors aren’t sure if she’ll pull through…a virus they can’t get under control.  David and Beth are with her…haven’t left her side.  Alfie stayed there with his mum half the night.  Goran just brought my grandad, mum and aunts over a while ago.  I just hope it’s not her last.

I'm sorry, Lily, I'm so distracted.  I should have asked about your face.  What happened?"

Her hand went up to touch the bruise. 'Oh, it's nothing...I hit my face on the nightstand.  It's fine.  I knew Mara's sister might be contagious, but this came on so quickly.  Do they have any idea at all what it is?"

Elsie's eyes went to the clock on the wall.  "Tests, tests, tests...but no answers yet.  She's only a baby; just three and a half, same as my Sarah." 

Lily's voice was soothing yet firm.  "Your cousin has sent a woman who needs employment; she's gone out with one of his workers to run errands.  You go home and rest. Do whatever you need to for the family.  Mara can stay here if you like; I'll keep her occupied.  This woman will help me until you're ready to come back...whenever that may be.  No arguments."

"I'd feel better staying here for a while.  I'd rather be distracted so I don't dwell on how grave Hannah’s condition is.  My friend, Lillian who you met came and took my girls for the day, thank goodness.

Desperate to change the subject, Elsie asked, “Do you want to hear something funny, Lily?”  She gave a small smile and a weak laugh, perhaps the first smile she’d had since last night.  “You may have caught on that Mrs. Moskowitz and my Aunt Olesya were on the outs at the end of our little trip.  Well,” she started to titter, “it seems that my aunt counseled Senya on how to get Alfie to propose quickly, and it’s shocking to hear what she recommended…”

Not much regarding Olesya would shock Lily these days, but she braced for the worst or at least something outrageous.

“She told Senya what a good and moral Jew Alfie is…and that’s true.  Then she said that if Senya came as close to having marital relations with him… _without actually doing the deed_ , that Aflie would surely do the right thing and offer her marriage,” Elsie slammed both palms down onto her legs in disgust.  “She even suggested that they hatch a plan and carry it out next Thursday when his mother has her yearly birthday dinner for Alfie.  Can you imagine that?”

“No, I can’t,” Lily said with a sense of dread settling into her gut, playing with her pinned up hair.  “Are you going to advise Senya against this…or warn your cousin?”

“Senya won’t go through with it.  She was supposedly disgusted when my aunt suggested it.  Can you blame her? And if they’re meant to be together, _almost_ _schtupping_ shouldn’t force a proposal.”  Elsie leaned and spoke in a hushed tone, “Alfie’s too smart for that, and I hate to say it, but…  I think if that’s what he really wanted, he’d either get himself an easy woman or he’d know where to go and get…you know… ** _it_**.  I hate to think of someone trying to trick him into something he’s _always_ said he doesn’t want.   Marriage, I mean…not…well…the other thing.”  Elsie, a fine and pious Jewish woman blushed as she gulped down the tea to mask her embarrassment at the subject.

“So, that’s nice…a birthday dinner.  When is your cousin’s birthday?”

“Next Saturday, the 18th, but we don’t hold such celebrations during the Sabbath so my aunt moved it up two days.”  Lily made a mental note as she continued to bounce baby Alfred.  She gave the little fellow a quick wink since they did share a secret these days. Then she closed her eyes and breathed in the powdery scent of his head.

* * *

 

A while later Elsie heard the voice of Mrs. Moskowitz, unusually shrill and loud, and spied _Yorkshire man_ as they had come to call him.  It made the man sound like a Neanderthal that had recently been unearthed and plastered onto the pages of National Geographic magazine.  She and Lily peered at the chap through the sheer curtains like two teen-aged spies. 

He was actually handsome and appeared gregarious.  Ruddy cheeks, blonde hair with a reddish tinge, parted in a current style. His suit was quality goods and the gleam off of his freshly shined shoes showed he had taken great care.  He smiled a lot; laughed often, too.  Matthias was well-built; he had manners which gave the impression that he was gentlemanly.  However, there was one thing that Elsie noted.  At 5’9, Lily – in her stocking feet - must be at least seven inches taller than the man, and this somehow gave Alfie’s cousin something to chuckle about when she visualized them together.

“Oh…here’s everyone home from the hospital,” Elsie’s voice pitched as she shuddered.  His cousin made no move to join them, but her expression was pure dread. They sat in silence and Lily felt profound pity for the entire family, but especially Elsie right now.

Lily noticed a chipper looking Goran Solomons headed their way.  “Things must be the same or better because here comes your cousin and he’s got a smile on his face.”  Before heading back to the bakery, Goran bounded down Willowby Lane, catching a glimpse of the fellow that Mrs. Moskowitz had engaged in lively conversation at her front gate.  Always nosy and  up for a bit of gossip, he headed that way for a chat, and the three disappeared into Mrs. Moskowitz's house.

Not ten minutes later the younger Solomons had parked his rump on the sofa in the front room of the office.  “Oi, that bloke there’s meant for you, Lily.  But he ain’t gonna want no woman who looks as if she likes to fight.  Not to mention, you’re so tall you’d be halfway home if you fell down and he's so short he'd never notice if he did.”  The big jerk had himself in fits laughing then proceeded to stuff the biscuits that a dozing Mara had left into his gob.   “He must have some dough, ‘coz he’s here to open up his own restaurant. He brought some samples to impress you, but I ate ‘em. If you snooze, you lose, Lily. Remember that.”  He reclined, continuing to talk with a full mouth.  “You know…I think I’ll get in good with him and see if it don’t pay off in dinners.  Damned good grub he brought, too."  He popped the last bit of biscuit into his mouth, jabbing a finger in Lily’s direction. "See…you won’t have to cook no suppers if you can bag ‘im.” 

“Who cares about some man and his restaurant,” Elsie’s distress had gotten the better of her, “How’s Hannah?”

The portly freeloader licked his lips and tilted forward to shake the crumbs out of his beard and onto the floor.  His big hand, now free from snacks, reached out to gently stroke Mara’s head.  “Better, but they’re keeping a close eye on her.”  He mused, “You know, I always wanted to start my own business.  I like to cook; maybe I’ll open a restaurant.”  He bobbed his head, considering the idea while Elsie shook hers in disgust.

“You could certainly do it if you were serious,” Lily offered.  “But to be successful you’d have to consider all sides of it; a restaurant is more than just cooking.  You have to find a space, take care of the legal and financial matters, purchasing, planning, budgets, insurance, hiring staff, furnishing the place, advertising, payroll, taxes, testing recipes and menus, more promotion…”

His big hand raised, “Forget it.  Too much work for me then.  I’ll just keep toiling for my brother.  Speakin’ of which, I better get my tuchas back there or he’ll be grumbling just like always.  Never stops with the griping and ordering people around.  Biggest gloomy gus I ever met.   Oh, and before I forget, my mum wants you over there today to get fitted for some dresses she’s made the both of you.”

* * *

 

Elsie and Lily entered the Solomons’ home for their fitting with Mara hiding behind Lily sucking her thumb.

“Tante, tell me how baby Hannah’s doing,” Elsie begged.

“Eh, not so bad as before, _toyb,_ so don’t go getting yourself _verklempt_.  Things looking up is things not looking worse.  Keep a good thought that the child will recover quickly, though she’s not out of danger yet.”

“My baby sister is getting better, Nana?  Can I go and see her now?”  Mara was a new girl with the upbeat news and she pulled on Elsie and Lily’s skirts as she ran between and around them in a celebratory dance.  The mood had completely changed.  But what came next could not have been more shocking to Lily. 

Mara screeched, “ **Grandad!”**

Standing in the front room was Alfie’s father.  They had the same eyes and nose, but the man’s face seemed completely devoid of emotion or warmth, except for the smallest of smiles as he patted Mara’s head and walked past them as if there was no one else in the room.

“That’s my grandad, Lily.  He’s my papa’s papa, but we don’t call him zayda…he doesn’t like that.  So grandad it is.”  Mara seemed to like the man just fine…thrilled in fact, and ran off after him.  Elsie just rolled her eyes and Lily was sure that there must be one hell of story behind that look.  But that was for another day.

“Girls, only the basic sewing is done.  Now to get you both fitted and I’ll finish up this week.”  Valentina placed the dresses, one next to the other on the dining table.  It was clear that she was pleased with her handiwork, smoothing her hands over both garments, beaming with pride.

Elsie seemed like a teenager as she jumped up and gathered the deep green velvet dress in her arms, pressing it to her bosom.  She disappeared into a room and emerged looking so different than usual.  She was glamorous and regal.  The velvet suited her, as did the color.  The neckline was wide, almost giving an off-the-shoulder appearance with its low lying cap sleeves.  It accentuated the paleness and perfection of her skin.  Lily could imagine an expensive, intricate diamond necklace complimenting the dress…and Elsie.  She appeared as if she were glowing in the garment.  Elsie’s eyes, already large and beautiful, seemed even more prominent against the backdrop of the creamy flesh that was exposed, and she moved to try and cover up.  “It’s too revealing, tante.  Can you add some more material, or at least some lace?”

“Nonsense!  The Czarinas and even the Queen of England wear such necklines so why shouldn’t you?”  Her work was impeccable, and Valentina took a step back, breathed in and admired the garment.  It needed no alterations whatsoever, so the pincushion she wore on her wrist had no use except to pin the hem.  When she was done, Mrs. Solomons ordered,  “Perfect!  Now go take it off.” 

Elsie’s eyes moved to draw an opinion from Lily, but all she got was an admiring smile.  “It really is perfect.  Your aunt is correct.  I think your husband is going to love it.”

“Now you, Lily…”  Valentina had thrust a satin dress into her arms.  She held it in front of herself and it wasn’t a shin length dress like Elsie’s, it was a gown…with a bit of a train and Lily was astonished.

She looked dazed toward Valentina who again, was smiling ear to ear and urging her on with a push.  “Go…go…try it on.”  As Lily walked toward the room to change, Valentina watched as she rested her own cheek in the palm of her hand.  The past day and a half had driven her and most of the family to the brink.  These dresses and planning for a dinner that she hoped wouldn’t turn into a _shivah_ were the only things that kept her from tears and utter despair.

The thought of another little girl dying so young like her Caterina and Lena had at ages eight and three…it was too much to bear, but for now the child’s current condition seemed to draw her back toward hope.

Elsie gasped, “Lily…….”  She hurried forward and ran her hands down the side of the gown and turned to Valentina with her mouth agape.  Mrs. Solomons face lit up and her head nodded with approval at her own talents, as well as how the garment fit.   She took a mirror down from the hallway wall and moved far back, giving Lily a full length view of herself. 

She had to admit that the dress was exquisite, even though it was still only the shell of the garment.  To be in something that was this posh, finer than any dress she had ever owned, was completely odd.  She felt as if she was masquerading as a high society lady or a noblewoman.  There was the overwhelming notion that she should get out of the gown and back into her regular clothes before someone called her bluff.  But Valentina’s hands were at work, fiddling with the fabric at the bust and below the hips.

“Whoa, Nelly…”  Goran had arrived, and as usual, he put his two cents in.  “That fuckin’ dress is…b-eau-ti-ful.  Makes your tits look great, Lily”  As his mother smoothed the fabric around the bust he blurted out, “Lemme help you over there, mum,” coming far too close for Lily’s liking.  Fast as the words were out of his mouth, Valentina’s shoe was off and she smacked him with the slipper, fended off only by his raised arms.  “What?  It’s a compliment.”

“Get out of here,” his mother hollered, “Thank goodness your brothers aren’t like you…you _bulvan_. ”

“James, maybe. But if that’s what you think, then you don’t know your precious Alfred, mum.  That man’s a skirt-chasin’ rogue, but you think he’s a bloody celibate.”  Goran was teasing, playfully goading the woman who spoke as if her eldest son he lived a saintly life for God and His Torah alone.

Valentina picked up the yardstick she used for her fabrics and whacked her younger son across the legs.  “Ya’ got me once, mum; I won’t let you do it again.” He laughed as she chased him around the room. “And your precious Alfred’s just as bad as the rest of us blokes.  His prick’s been handled by more women than you got fingers and toes…and that’s just this year alone.”  Elsie lurched toward Goran, hands slapping away at his torso.  The sound of him laughing so hard he could barely breathe filled the room as he backed into the hallway, arms still deflecting whacks, motioning very suggestively and forcefully with his pelvis to further torment his mother and cousin.

With a hand across her mouth and watery eyes, Valentina turned.  “I apologize for my boor of a son, Lily.  I’m so embarrassed.”

The two women looked, surprised to see Lily laughing.  “Worst thing you can do is let him see that he’s getting you worked up.  And I’m not offended.  He’s just…Goran.  The only person who can embarrass us is ourselves.  Don’t give it another thought.”

Alfie Solomons was no untouched, inexperienced choir boy, but her instincts told her that he wasn’t playing her for a fool.  But these days, she took no signs of anything amiss for granted.  _If you ignore even the smallest clue, you’ll just find yourself screwed._ None of those signals seemed to be given off by Alfie, so she’d let it lie and chalk it up to Goran heckling his mother. 

* * *

When Judah dropped Lily at Alfie’s front door that afternoon they made plans for him to swing by to collect Anna for a ride home at 6:30.  These two had not only done the shopping from the time they left her, they’d been getting better acquainted.  Their body language said it all, and Lily prayed that they hadn’t been up to canoodling or more inside Solomons’ townhouse.

She was amazed.  All of the groceries were already laid out in the kitchen, along with any implements, pans and bowls they’d need.  “You’ve done a marvelous job,” she praised her smiling companion.

Anna had selected a huge roasting chicken from the kosher purveyor, along with a large container of a deep, rich stock, and all else Lily had requested was laid out on the far end of the enormous kitchen counter.  Four pounds of the most marvelous yellow butter sat waiting to be cut into a flaky pie crust on the work table, along with the various spices that Lily had on her list.   Lily picked up the overflowing bushel basket of apples and the women got to work.

As the finished pie crusts rested in the refrigerator, Lily got the chicken ready and into the oven, resting it on a bed of savory vegetables with an onion stuffed into its cavity.  Two hours and it should be done.  It would feed Alfie for a week if his housekeeper didn’t get angry and chuck it into the trash.  Next, potatoes were peeled and dropped into a pot of cold water, then set to boil on the range top.

The apples were peeled, cored and sliced, then sprinkled with the sugar, spices and a bit of flour.  The mixture, which already tantalized the olfactory senses, was placed into the crust-lined pie pans, heaping double-handfuls at a time then dotted with tiny cubes of butter and a top crust.  Decorative cuts vented the pies, sealed with simple yet elegant crimping and put into a second oven to bake until golden and bubbling.

Seven pies!   Three in proper pie plates, and four more with a rustic, open-top crust when the pie tins had run out.  Seven plus a few hand pies made with the extra filling and crust.  And a few large pieces of crust went into the oven for the cooks.  The baked planks of dough would get a spoonful of jam and be eaten as a reward for a job well done. 

“Take a pie for you and one for Judah,” Lily insisted. 

And when the man arrived to drive Anna home, he gave Lily a hug and kiss “ _just because of the smell in here_.”  She covered cardboard rounds that she’d cut from the boxes the groceries came in, and wrapped each dessert in a big tea towel for them to carry off.  Judah left Alfie’s house sniffing deeply through the cotton fabric-wrapped bundle with a smile to the Italian girl leaving with him.

The smell was divine and transported Lily back to the kitchen of her childhood where she sat around the table with her mother, Omi and Nannie Mac as they baked for a Sunday dinner or holiday meal.  All of their best recipes were in the book in her room at the hotel, but this simple meal she could make with her eyes closed.  Nothing special, yet scrumptious and satisfying.  Alfie’s words about Senya played in her mind, but she wasn’t here for her chance in an imaginary cooking competition.  This wasn’t exactly peasant food, but barely a step or two up from it.  And she just hoped that Alfie would enjoy it as much as she intended to.

Lily could tell by the smell that the chicken should be done.  It was savory and her nose sensed that the skin was browned and crisp even before the oven door was open.  And sure enough, a slit to the thigh revealed the juices running clear.  It came out and off of the rack, set aside on a high-sided platter to cool while she separated the juices and fat to make the gravy.  Pulling out the sprigs of thyme and sage and discarding the root veggies, she added the flour to the fat and cooked the roux, adding the velvety, luxurious stock that Anna had brought.  Just a bit of salt and pepper for and the silky gravy was perfection.  It smelled just like home.

Steam rose in great plumes as she drained the water from the potatoes, fogging up the big window above the sink.  Globs of the rich, creamery butter went into the pot with milk, pepper and a bit of salt and Lily got to mashing.  Not a lump could be found as she placed the heavenly spuds into a good sized bowl and covered it with a dinner plate to keep them warm until Alfie arrived.

The modern vegetable peeler had proven to be a time-saving boon.  It sported a Frenching tool at the end of the handle, allowing her to easily turn the thick green beans into slender strips that cooked quicker and made them just a bit fancier.  The beans, and some carrots that she had cut up thick and hearty to roast, received their own special bath of the butter and freshly ground pepper.  She knew he’d eat the carrots, but the beans she wasn’t so sure about.  _Picky man._

He said he’d be home at 7:00 and the meal and cleaning were complete with five minutes to spare.  But 7:00 came and went, as did 8:00 and 9:00.  With everything in heavy serving pieces…all in the oven at the lowest setting, Lily continued sitting in the parlor waiting for Alfie.  She didn’t want to think that he might involved in some violence like he had been the last time she was kept waiting this long.  But frankly, that was better than imagining that things had turned back to worse for his little niece.

She spent that time saying three rosaries for the child and the Solomons family, as well as a novena to St. Jude and whichever might be the guardian angel of the poorly Jewish girl.  She even asked her grandparents who now called heaven home to intercede on the child’s behalf so that she might live out a long life and that her parents and relations wouldn’t mourn her loss.

Never one to snoop or pry, she did use the time to take a look around the remarkable parlor.  Grand expressed its character best.  The first time she had come here, Lily thought the same, but also that it didn’t reflect Alfie who was…not fancy like all of these furnishings.  The only thought that came to mind is that like her mother, he had hired someone to outfit the entire home in one fell swoop.

As her eyes traveled about the room, small touches that certainly were his could be found and it was resassuring.   A metal ashtray placed down on the floor by the hearthstone. It contained the ash and tobacco of a half-smoked pipe. The receptacle had been fashioned from the end of an artillery shell; surely something he had brought back from the war.  A little book and a pencil tucked halfway down the side of the sofa where she’d seen him sit. Lily never considered opening it, for surely his business was none of hers.  And a Hebrew prayer book; it might have been the most interesting and telling item in the room.

She hadn’t thought of Alfie as an overtly religious man, probably because of his _profession_.  Lily wondered if he practiced his faith at all.  But as she picked up the Hebrew siddur she could see that the pages had been turned over and over for quite some time rendering them worn.  A smile came over her face, knowing that whatever character he put on in the streets, to some degree Alfie Solomons was, indeed, a man of faith.  She laughed out loud thinking of something Nannie Mac had said about her brothers often when they were puckish teenagers.  “Street angels; house devils.”  As it turned out, Alfie Solomons was the opposite:  _street devil, house angel_ …at least from what Lily had seen.  Well…maybe not an angel, exactly.  Nevertheless, this knowledge gave her great satisfaction.  More importantly, it made her love him more.

He was a character, for sure.  From the first day she met with him she thought that his unique personality was intriguing and so much like the men in her life that she liked best…loved best.  She couldn’t exactly say that he was like her father, except that his was a big personality, full of charm, power, charisma and his own brand of humor.

 _Pop!  That’s exactly who Alfie’s most like._ And, oh God, did she love Pop.  He wasn’t only her family, Pop was her friend, her ally, staunch supporter, and at times, her accomplice.  He always had been more than just a relation in a way that no one else could quite match.  And boy, were he and Alfie cut from the same cloth. 

Both were highly intelligent, and each used words and how they said them to put some people at a supreme disadvantage.  How many fools had underestimated either man…at their own peril?

Funny, earthy, warm, even cuddly under that gruff exterior; that’s who they both were to Lily.  Pop was “what you see is what you get” and Alfie was not quite so transparent.  But all this time, as she wondered how Alfie, a man who in no uncertain terms had been characterized and described as a danger and a menace, was a man she saw through to his real self.  It’s because she already had an abiding love for a man so essentially similar.  All right, so Pop wasn’t bloodying up men and operating despite the law, though he may have been known to _hornswoggle_ someone who was asking for it with their haughtiness.  Nor was she ogling Pop’s backside…and his front side, too, like she had with Alfie.  But it all became clear now, how easy it was to fall for Alfie once the ball got rolling.  Lily flopped back into Alfie’s seat on the sofa, closed her eyes and grinned with Alfie on her mind.

* * *

Just past nine a car pulled up outside, and from behind a sheer curtain in the darkened foyer, Lily saw that it was the nasty neighbor lady who had such harsh things to say about Alfie not long ago.  Despite her recent praying, Lily hoped the old bat’s feet would go out from under her and she’d wind up on her bony ass with her dog’s anus right in her face.  She didn’t get her wish, and she went back to the kitchen where she tinkered with the place settings at the kitchen table. 

No grand dining room tonight.  No froufrou tablecloths or napkins, sterling silverware and ornate serving pieces.  No crystal, candles, flowers or wine.  Just the everyday cotton and steel utensils were laid out. 

They weren’t fancy fuckers, as Pop would say; she and Alfie were just regular people and this suited them best she thought.  If Alfie had been a man who went in for all of those pretentious accoutrements, she never could have liked him nearly as well.

Shutting off the range and heading home had crossed her mind.  Something must be terribly wrong if Alfie hadn’t even tried to call.  Perhaps he wouldn’t be home this evening at all.  Or maybe if it was really bad, he’d want to be on his own and not talk or explain.  Right now, going back to Verlaque House sounded like the thing to do.

She found the bill from the grocer and a pencil in a basket on the kitchen table, and turning the paper over she began to write.

 _Darling._   She erased it; too fanciful and she didn’t want to sound like a romantic schoolgirl.  And after what Anna had said, she didn’t want Alfie to think she had feelings that perhaps he didn’t share.

 _Alfie._   She erased that, too.  She wanted the salutation to have _some_ warmth.  He was so far beyond just “Alfie” to her now, though she had no intention of burdening him with that knowledge.  She sighed.

 _Dearest,_ she pressed down on the pencil so that it couldn’t easily be erased.  And hadn’t he become so very, very dear to her?  _Aww…to hell with it.  I’ll write what’s in my heart._

In a neat and flourished hand Lily wrote:

 

_Dearest,_

_I truly hope all is well.  Hannah and your entire family have been lifted up in my prayers tonight. I’ve stormed heaven with my intentions for you all.  My wish is that everyone can have peace of mind at this time, no matter the situation._

_Your supper is in the oven if you’re hungry.  Restart the pilot light which I blew out.  If you’re up for it, put a flame under the gravy on the stovetop to reheat it._

_Don’t concern yourself with our plans.  I’ll get a car to take me to the country on Thursday and handle that business. You take care of your family._

_Please take very good care of yourself, too._

_Your Lily_

She left a small table lamp on in the kitchen and flipped off the switch to the fixture overhead, slipping on her scarf and jacket.  She put the note down on the table kitchen table where Alfie was sure to notice it.  Before leaving she turned back, closed her eyes and breathed in deep.  It really did smell so good, and she hoped that if even just a little, it would give Alfie some pleasure if he returned home tonight.

Aiming to get a taxi somewhere down the street, she flipped the inside latch on the lock and backed out closing the door behind her.  She turned to find Alfie at the front gate, looking knackered, noticeable even in the dark.

“Is everything all right?” Lily asked.  He concern apparent to the exhausted man she hurried to and reached out to hold.

“It is…it fuckin’ is, _Baruch Hashem_!” Alfie muttered as he pulled Lily close.  “Thought the child was gone an hour ago, but for those who believe in miracles, that child got one tonight.  The difference is night and day; our Hannah’s almost a hundred percent again.”  Alfie’s exhaustion, whether mental or physical, was obvious.  “Let’s get inside, eh?”  They walked up the steps and into the townhouse, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist; pressed close against each other as Lily listened to the sound of his deep breaths while they moved.

“It smells fuckin’ great in here, don’t it?” he said, dropping his coat and hat onto a chair, “And where did you think you were going?”  Solomons reached to help Lily off with her jacket, then turned her around and pulled her to his chest, just holding her there for several silent minutes.  Whatever his need, she stayed quiet with him and rubbed her hands up and down his back.

 “You know, love, I never did thank you for takin’ care of me the other day.” She felt his soft tone masked something else he might have said at the moment, most likely about his niece seemed a safe assumption. 

And this was a time for quiet, not conversation so she chose to glance up into his eyes and kiss his cheek.  “No need for thanks.  You took care of me, remember?” 

Alfie let out a small, soft laugh in reply.  Then he reached behind Lily and pulled the pins out of her hair.  “Hair down when it’s just you and me.”  As it came lose, his fingers found their way between the coils and he shook them out so they fell free.

“Come on, Mr. Solomons, let’s get you fed.”  Lily’s arm linked with Alfie’s.  Too bloody tired to come up with something racy, romantic or sincere, he threw himself down onto the chair at the kitchen table and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing them over his face and expelling a loud breath.  He opened his raddled eyes and moved an elbow aside to see the page in front of him while Lily finished lighting the stove.  She ran her fingers through his tousled hair then went back to sharpening a knife to slice the bird.

Weary fingertips heavily dragged the note he found toward him and Solomons placed his specs on the bridge of his nose to read it. 

Alfie gave a single, drawn-out blink toward the paper when he was done studying its content.  His hand latched onto Lily’s and when she turned, he looked up at her and drew her wrist to his lips, lingering without letting go.  The sweet smile she gave him was followed by another kiss to his cheek, this one delivered with a happy expression.  She was relieved for him.

It had all worked out for the best, she considered.  Alfie was safe and unharmed.  His niece was much improved and expected to recover fully.  Now the family could all breathe a sigh of relief and move forward.  Prayers answered.

However, for Alfie Solomons, this note written in a beautiful hand was more than graphite on paper.  His niece had been on the verge of death, and perhaps as Lily sat in his home and prayed…”stormed heaven” as she  wrote, that child improved and would live.  Solomons relied on strategy and action and never on something that was beyond his control.  And while his Russian family engaged in a little superstition and mysticism, he put no confidence in that drivel, or anything supernatural when the chips were down.

He may be bone tired, but he was no fool.  And tonight all of his confidence was in the prayers of a girl that had come across the ocean and into his kitchen.  He’d never say it, because he wasn’t sure he believed it himself, but maybe those prayers saved the life of a child that was dear to his heart.

* * *

 

 _Apizza_ = (pronounced..quickly: a-beetz) is how many Italians say pizza

 _Schtupping = screwing;_ _Toyb = sweetie;_ _Shivah = not a wake, but a seven day period of mourning in the Jewish faith, after a death.  Mourners come to comfort and show support for the family;_ _mishegas = nonsense or insanity; bulvan – a classless ox;_ _Baruch Hashem = Thank God; siddur – a Hebrew book of everyday (weekly) prayers_

* * *

 

Hello and thanks to Pootles, Natalia, riversidewren (Sirenfish), Chailyn_Kamaria, squintysquintz91, jwebb0409, Peculiar_Moose, queenares, RedheadHawke, Bunnie24, Out_Of_Options and SympathyForTheBlinderDevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for something different. Here's the recipe for an outstanding Apple Pie that's highly spiced. You’ll be very glad you tried this, even if you wait until autumn for apple season.
> 
> 8 large, apples peeled and sliced thinly (Try Granny Smith, Gala and Empire or apples that bake well - last resort...40 oz. of canned plain apples)  
> 2 tablespoons white flour  
> 1⁄4 cup light brown sugar  
> 1⁄2 cup granulated sugar  
> 1 1⁄2 teaspoons high quality cinnamon  
> 1⁄8 teaspoon freshly ground nutmeg or 1/4 tsp. ground  
> 1⁄4 teaspoon ground cloves  
> 1 lemon , juiced  
> 1 tablespoon salted butter  
> 1 tablespoon uncooked tapioca (optional, and not the Boba Tea size…much smaller)  
>   
> 1\. Preheat oven to 400 degrees Farenheit or UK equivalent.  
> 2\. Feel free to cheat and use store-bought deep dish pie crusts.  
> 3\. Lay out crusts in one 11" or two 9" pie pans placed on cookie sheets.  
> 4\. Peel, core and slice apples, placing them in a very large bowl with lemon juice.  
> 5\. Toss apples in juice as you slice them.  
> 6\. Add remaining ingredients except butter and toss till spices and sugars coat each apple slice.  
> 7\. If you add the uncooked tapioca, this will help the liquids in the filling become less loose.  
> 8\. Place butter, cut into two pats, on top of the pie filling.  
> 9\. Add top crust and cut vents into the top with a sharp knife.  
> 10\. Bake pies, covered with aluminum foil, for 15 minutes.  
> 11\. Remove foil and bake uncovered for another 30 minutes.  
> 12\. Pies should be a deep golden brown.  
> 13\. Remove from oven immediately and cool on wire racks.  
> 14\. If you're adding the cranberry relish, n ia medium sized pot combine bag of cranberries, sugar, spices and almost enough water to cover the cranberries (about 1/2 inch from top of berries)  
> 15\. Cook for 90 minutes, stirring frequently.  
> 16\. Cool and add to apple mixture after Step 7.  
> You can even make a cranberry relish reduction (1 bag of cranberries, 1/2 cup of white sugar, 1/2 teaspoon allspice and 1/4 teaspoon of ground cloves, cooked and reduced until thick) and add it for a super "rosy" Apple-Cranberry pie.


	68. Brothers in Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to a woman than meets the eye, especially when she's putting on an act. Whoever and whatever she was before she came to London, she has no plans of revealing the truth until she gets what she wants. Then she'll consider her options.

One innocent, truthful answer.  That’s all that it had taken to get her to this sorry spot she found herself in.  That, and the machinations of two greedy men.

 

Her hand rubbed the sore spot on her upper arm, the injured area now painful and hot beneath the fabric of her nightgown.  She bit the inside of her bottom lip struggling to hold back angry tears.  It was just after 5:30 in the morning, still dark outside as her arms enveloped her torso in a bid to keep her emotions under control.  She wondered if the pressure of his fingers that had shaken her so carelessly would leave marks again.

She wouldn't cry and let them know that he'd hurt her.

Only the flame from a oil lamp lit the bedroom.  It was a far cry from where she thought she'd be at this point in her life, and even farther from where she wanted to be, which was anywhere but here...with them.  She reached up and tightened up her updo with a few of the hairpins and wondered, _is this the time; am I finally desperate enough now?_

 

It was the second time this month that Schlomo had laid hands on Senya, frustrated that she had failed. "This little bitch better get moving," Schlomo griped.  "We bought a rabbit to go down that Russian's gullet and I'm still waiting for the pay off.  How long do we have to wait?"

Living in Camden Town, the armpit of London by the brothers estimation, was wearing thin. Senya's inability to secure the much needed cash brought out the worst in the men whose mercenary tendencies seemed to proliferate with each passing week.

Her bedroom door was ajar; that was Abraham's rule.  If she wasn't changing clothes, the door was not to be closed and it was never to be locked.  However, he had nailed the window in her bedroom shut tight...made sure that their pawn would never get the opportunity to sneak away.  Through the gap, she was able to hear every word they said about her and the burden they felt her to be.  But like every other day, she would hold her head high and act as if nothing were amiss when she went out. Act as if they were a normal, happy family.  It was the armor she wore to face the world and the crutch she used to help her from losing her mind.  She’d continue until she got her engagement or felt desperate enough to do what she’d promised her mother she wouldn't.

"We've sacrificed to make sure that girl looks attractive for him.  For three months I've been sweating in that tailor shop with Mrs. Mendelsohn barking orders at me.  _I wasn't made for this kind of life, brother._   I'm going to go off the deep end if I have to sew another pair of cheap trousers.  What's taking her so long?"

"Enough!  Enough!," Abraham shouted, "Do you think I like sitting in that office with old man Rabinowitz, listening to him farting into the seat cushion day after day?”

Abraham, the elder of the two men had his brother by the collar, staring him down with a look that matched the shortness in his voice.  "If you have a valid suggestion as to who we can get the money from, please...enlighten me."  There was silence and a blank stare from Schlomo.  "Exactly!  That's just what I thought...no answer.  Now stop roughing her up.  We've got to pass her off on Solomons and if she looks like damaged goods, he won't want her.  Use your head."

Schlomo was growing restless as he stood nose to nose with his brother.  "How long are things like this supposed to take?  Will giving that match maker money before a betrothal speed things up?  I'm tired of working to support that useless girl when she's getting no results.  The faster we get her off our hands and into Solomons' house, the better.  She's his problem once we have the cash to get back to Hamburg."

 

In the months since they had sailed from Germany, the brothers had escalated their pressure on Senya.  It had all started out pleasantly enough.  Three relatives escaping dreadful circumstances; at least that’s what she thought.  The situation soon escalated into a downward spiral of greed, lies and intimidation.

All this time, Senya had been at the mercy of  these two men who couldn't be any less like family than if they were strangers who met on a trail in Outer Mongolia.  Slowly, it had become clear that their plans were to edge her out and keep the family’s assets for themselves.  A life hitched to some rich businessman was supposed to make up for what should be her portion of the Moffat family fortune according to the two swine.  All of it should be hers by Senya’s estimation.

It felt like a lifetime ago when the status quo, though cold and boring, was a safe place…much unlike being stuck in a foreign land with Abraham and Schlomo _.  Ha!,_ she laughed to herself,  _those aren’t even their names.  Horst the Horrible and Ludwig the Liar…filthy animals.  They’ll pay for what they’ve done some day,_ she swore.

Senya let her mind wander back to the day it all began.  Mama – always primping and paying attention to herself instead of her children – came into the kitchen and scolded the cooks on the lack of variety in the foods to be served at the luncheon.  “My sister and her husband will be here in two hours.  Do you expect this paltry spread to adequately show how wealthy this family is?  You best hurry and prepare more…something more decadent so that I can show off the money I’ve married into. If you don’t, you’ll all be dismissed at day’s end!”  She was off in a cloud of French perfume and sapphires despite it being ten o’clock in the morning.  On her way out, she snapped her fingers at her daughter, just nineteen years old, sitting at the long table that the servants used for sewing  and polishing, as well as their meals.

Since she was very small, Frau Helmrich had taken the girl under her wing when it became clear that the mother had no maternal substance and the child was withering because of it.

The boys, four and five years older, were given much attention from their private tutor, Wilhelm, as well as the stable master, Herr Eberhardt and the groundskeeper, Herr Erbe.   They had their lessons, even though they were quite young, as well as many opportunities to learn to romp throughout the countryside, ride, fish and hunt.  Wilhelm was given permission on occasion to bring the boys into town to visit their father at his shop, and if they were good, to buy a bag of sweets at Rimmel’s Süßigkeitenladen.  For the strawberry shoelace licorice alone, the boys would be on their best behavior all week.

Their sister’s existence, governed by their mother, had not been nearly as idyllic. 

 

Mrs. Moffat, raised in very humble beginnings, had married her first husband who was far more affluent.  His businesses bought the wares from her family’s dairy farm which she helped deliver to town.  In eight weeks she had gone from a milkmaid hauling pails and yanking swollen udders to the young wife of a merchant old enough to be her grandfather, spending her days in shops, purchasing the finery she felt entitled to.

The marriage to her first husband was cut short when the excess of his good-natured overeating and drinking sent him to his maker before their second wedding anniversary.  Barely disturbed to be widowed, she devised a plan to sell off his businesses and properties, move to Berlin and find another wealthy husband after a brief, yet agreeable _mourning period_.  Those plans collapsed when an attorney appeared at her door to inform her of the inheritance laws, and to ask her to remove herself from the premises within two weeks by order of the rightful heir to the estate: the only son of the deceased and his late wife.

Panicked and feeling cheated, she gathered up all of the valuables she could lay hands on, along with a substantial wardrobe and headed to her maiden aunt in Hamburg.  With her youth, charm and affluent appearence to recommend her, many young men sought out her company.  Her artfulness ensured that she achieved her desired end, and within six months she had baited her hook and reeled in the very available son of the most respectable and properous Hebrew family in the area.

Her own desires had always fueled her thoughts and actions, but  Mr. Moffat expected that traditions were to be followed and that meant children who would be raised by their mother.  She’d never considered a family.  Coupling with her first husband had rarely taken place due to his advanced age, disablement, not to mention her superior avoidance tactics.  And after years of witnessing animal husbandry, she knew what to do to make sure that she was never burdened with child.  Now she was in a very kosher pickle.

And so, three children followed, all of whom were generally handed off to employees to look after.  Viewed as more of a possession or accessory, Senya was always well dressed and had fine things, but what she lacked was parental affection and guidance.

Her brothers and those who tended to them had no interest in the tiny girl who wasn’t able to keep up with their rollicking and adventurous activities.  Abrahaim and Schlomo complained that their pesky sister was always under foot, and she was instructed to keep indoors.  Most days she spent her time in a fancifully appointed bedroom talking to expensive porcelain dolls or in the downstairs quarters trying to avoid being trampled by busy servants as they went about their chores.  The only relief came in the form of a governess who was the first in a succession of women who left almost as quickly as they arrived thanks to her father and his uncle’s attempts at having their way with the young ladies.

Yet in quiet moments, Frau Helmrich allowed Senya help with the cooking, baking and confectionary work.  By thirteen she had gained considerable knowledge and skill from the talented house manager and even prepared the entire Hannukah meal when she was just fifteen. 

Gretel the seamstress often took time to show her  the basics and then the finer points of sewing and embroidery, and encouraged Senya’s obvious talent for garment design.  Even as a young girl, she was able to turn out remarkable outfits and household linens for her dolls, all fashioned out of the scraps of fabric from dresses made for her mother.  The woman she wanted to desperately to impress, never seemed to take much heed of her daughter’s abilities, pooh-poohing her creations and sending her back to her room.

A month after her eighteenth birthday, Senya’s world began to unravel.  The Jews, always the target of prejudice by their gentile neighbors and municipal officials, came under particular scrutiny.  It all began with business owners and religious leaders.  Senya had learned to listen over the years.  At meals, when her father and his uncle would speak of business and the news of the day, the difficulties they were facing crept into their conversations more frequently.  Then came the day when they spoke of enterprises owned by Jews being harassed and even taken over.  Inventories and the cash on hand was being confiscated, and some businesses were looted or burned out.  Merchants and tradesmen were disappearing at alarming numbers.  Rabbis and cantors fared no better.

In the mens‘ parlor, Senya overheard her father and his uncle discussing matters with her brothers and their most trusted employee.  “Tomorrow we start to move our stock into hiding and put only few and less valuable items into the shop window.  Sanford, your family owns a tract of land at the edge of the forest, correct?  We’ll secret the best and most valuable items away in waxed canvas stored in barrels made of ash wood; I’ve already placed the order.  That will keep for as long as necessary.  Agreed?“  All of the men were in accord, and the next morning many items of Judaica and most of her mother‘s jewels were moved from the home.

 

It was almost 7:00 a.m. when Senya noticed the time.  Mr. Panarese, the miserly, stinking boozer who owned the Camden Town building could be heard tramping down the wooden steps from his flat to the front door.  She wondered why he spent so much time plucking wayward leaves on the hedge and sweeping the walk, but didn’t bother to clean his clothes.  He made Senya sick to her stomach, particularly the way he always had his eyes on her.  Abraham brought a bottle of cheap whiskey home each week on payday.  It was payment to the nauseating landlord for keeping an eye on Senya while the brothers worked, and reporting her every movement back to them.  She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything but Panarese.

 

She was back in time as her mind meandered to three years ago.  Her mother, decked out in a dove grey silk day gown and her hair piled high and loose in the latest style left the downstairs kitchen after bullying the staff.  Without a glance at her daughter, she left to receive her guests.  Senya’s aunt had married fairly well, but not nearly as well as her mother.  She had only laid eyes on her aunt once, and her uncle, the owner of a large and thriving commercial farm was a stranger to her.  There had been talk of their children, but Senya didn’t know their genders or ages despite being their cousin

Over lunch, the men spoke of the situation the Jews faced.  Even in the countryside eighty-seven miles away, the pressure was felt by her uncle and the owners of commercial concerns.  Every day there was a new story in every corner of the country, and the Jews were always on the losing side.

After the meal was cleared, the menfolk retired to the parlor while her mother and aunt sat in the garden.  She hadn’t been encouraged to join them – quite the opposite – and so Senya listened from the open window as her mother one-upped her sister, a woman who was trying her best to have a pleasant time.

In the distance, Abrahaim and Schlomo jovially showed Ludwig and Horst the grounds and then the stables. Oh how she had hoped that a cousin near to her age and female might appear at the door.  But alas, it was sullen young men close in age to her brothers.  Two picklepusses who didn’t take much pleasure in the outdoors, the horses or the day in general.  Senya decided that although they seemed unpleasant, much unlike their parents, she would make an attempt to like them because they were the only family she had left on her mother’s side.    She recalled that this was her first and most dire mistake.

 

Months later the two young men were back at her door, sent by their parents to escape the rampant, unjustifiable happenings in the countryside.  Jewish families were being ejected from properties – some owned for generations by their family – and told they had two days to leave…told never come back.  Senya’s aunt and uncle were said to have stayed behind to either sell or move all of their livestock, but they were never to be heard from again.

Ludwig and Horst sought refuge in a city where the people of David were experiencing the same treatment, but at least her father could offer them a home, food and a little pocket money that they would earn working for him.  It was the final days for the successful shop that had been in the Moffat family for generations.  Each day another load of items would be wrapped and tucked away, then carted off to the edge of the forest by cover of night.  Ludwig complained of having to dig new pits for the night’s cargo, and Horst would whine about having to lift and bury the barrels.  They voiced these complaints to Senya, never daring to kvetch to Mr. Moffat and risk being put out on the street.  She listened patiently, always hoping to hear some news of what was happening in the world outside of her home.

 

On a Tuesday, a man in military uniform came to the house accompanying a government official.  They demanded to be let inside and proceeded to walk through the home and make notes of its contents.  Questions were asked about the occupants, their source of income, and even their possessions.  They repeated this action downstairs with the household staff, probing for information on the “kikes” who employed them.  The army officer sat down at the servants’ table, put his dirty boots up on a chair and proceeded to demand coffee and eat whatever he could lay a hand on.  Before leaving, the official wrote out something on a sheet of paper, stamped it with a government seal and tacked it to the front door.

Before she could register what happened, Senya’s mother called her to come up to her dressing room.  It was the only time that Senya could recall her mother exhibiting true maternal behavior and concern.  The woman sat her down and came close, pressing a satin roll, tied with a grosgrain ribbon into the young girl’s hands.  “Take this and hide it.  Inside are several pieces of fine jewelry, but not so very fine that it would arouse suspicion if you tried to sell them. One suite of jewelry is too good to be sold; I brought it with me from my first marriage.  There is also enough money to get you and your brothers out of the country and to live on until you sell the jewels to the most reputable dealer you can find.  Make sure he’s a Jew.

 **Do not** try to sell anything until you’re out of Germany; you’ll never get nearly what they’re worth. The country is in dire straits trying to pay for the war and the people in charge think that the Jews have and control all of the money, that’s why these terrible things are happening.  You’ll have to leave and try to get to London.  Your father and I will follow as soon as we can.  Go to a modest Jewish neighborhood; the money will last longer and you won’t stand out.  First thing you must do is to join a synagogue.  And Senya, there is a little pouch with seven loose diamonds…save those until you are _desperate_ for money.  I pried them out of a necklace my late husband gave to me.  They are of the highest quality and you cannot tell your brothers about them unless it is an emergency.”  She handed over a long, narrow silk pouch with tiny drawstrings at either end.  “Listen carefully.  People will try to rob you, so put all of these possessions into this pouch and tie your hair up around it so that no one will notice it.  **Do not** let anyone know of this.  Your father and I will find you, so be sure to settle in London.”  She patted her daughter’s hands and shooed her off to her own bedroom.

The next morning the official was back at the door before the men had left for work.  He had another government worker and two soldiers with him, and one by one, brought the family members into a room alone and questioned them.  The parlor was silent, despite Senya and the four young men sitting in it under the eye of a soldier standing outside the room where her mother was being interrogated.  A tall, rotund man in a day coat traipsed through the front door as if he owned the home.

“You…” he shouted, pointing his finger at Abrahaim, “what is your age and occupation?”  Getting the answer he expected, he repeated the question to the other three males in the room then turned his attention to Senya.

“Young woman, who is the head of this household?”  She answered.  “And what are the ages of these youths?”  Again, she answered, terrified that the man might find that she had a fortune hidden in her hair.  “And which of these young men served the Kaiser during the Great War?”  Her blank look preceded the answer that her brothers were studying the Talmud and did not serve because they also worked in the family business during those years.  The man asked about the other two youths who she said had recently come from the country.  But she nervously said they had come from _another country_.

Without missing a beat, the man hollered out for all to be brought into the room, and unceremoniously, her parents, great uncle and brothers were shackled and placed under arrest.  Her cousins were spared this fate because of her misspoken words.   As her mother was led harshly toward the door, she mouthed, “Go now,” to her daughter.

 

“If they have Abrahaim and Schlomo Moffat in custody, surely they can’t rearrest them, can they?” Horst queried.  “Senya, take us to your brother’s things.”  The cousins rifled through her brother’s belongings and crammed their identification papers, a few coins, a watch, cufflinks and tie tacks into their pockets. Not a shred of concern was shown for the detained family members or their fate.

“My mother said I was to go to London with my brothers and await her arrival.  What am I to do now?”  The cousins looked deviously toward each other.

“You go to London with your brothers, of course.  We’re your brothers according to these papers.  Leave a note in the dining room and another in the stables where they’ll look when they’re released, and we’ll catch the first boat across the channel.  Maybe they’ll all catch up with us before we set sail. But first let’s look for some money, and take some things of value that we can pawn…just in case.  As soon as possible we’ll come back for the items that are buried.”  Their cousin looked at them horrified.  “We’ll come back for your family, too…obviously.”

Senya kept quiet about the stash that her mother had given her.  When she went to the stable to pin up the note for her brothers on the wall, she slipped twenty Rentenmarks out of the pouch in her hair and lied that it was money she had saved over the years.  It would be enough for their fare on a ship and to get them set up in a simple flat.  Her cousins had jammed clothing, fancy crystal and a clock into a duffel bag while Senya put a few items of clothing into a large purse belonging to her mother, donned her coat and beret and they hurried out of town leaving the staff in tears.

 

The trip over land was long and arduous.  First they moved south to Hanover, then southwest to Cologne before reaching Antwerp and booking passage from Belgium to London.  Strangers were suspicious, but some had been kind and they managed to get by without Senya having to make a withdrawl from the pouch wrapped in her hair.  She would push it into her shoe whenever she bathed, stuffing her stockings in to conceal its existence.  Before the ship sailed, Senya was able to get away from her cousins and exchange the rest of her German money for British sterling pounds, then slyly dropped a ten pound note onto the floor for the brothers to come across.  It would carry them through until they secured lodgings.  The additional forty-eight pounds remained in the pouch, with no plans to make a revelation to her cousins turned brothers.

A small, clean flat was obtained through word of mouth at the synagogue they found upon their arrival.  The brothers, thrilled beyond words to have the first person they met be a match maker, never had to fabricate a story.  The woman was German and eager to help her countrymen and match the German girl whose acquaintance she had just made.  They settled into the furnished flat and Ludwig and Horst Sempel established themselves as Abraham and Schlomo Moffat because they had no papers of their own. 

They had taken jobs to which they were ill-suited and did not like, and demanded that their cousin spend her days not at labor, but at the task of finding a wealthy husband.  Her credentials were magnified for the sake of Mrs. Moskowitz, though her character and family background needn’t be.  She had come to London as a sad, frightened girl, but months of these two fools had hardened her heart more than twenty-two years of emotional neglect at home had ever done.

She could hear her cousins plotting to marry her off to a rich man who they would con into giving them the money to retrieve the buried legacy.  But as time went on, she overheard them cutting her out of the family fortune that they were all supposed to recover with her real family.  And then they started to bribe Mr. Panarese with alcohol and a slight stipend given along with the rent.  Then there was the argy-bargy where voices and tempers were raised.  When she came out of her room to protest their plans to return and dig up the barrels, Schlomo screamed that it was only because of her big mouth that her brothers had been taken prisoner and were probably rotting in an unmarked grave with her parents right now. 

 

After that, the taunting and blaming continued causing nothing but guilt in Senya Moffat.  Accusations flew that she had purposely said what she did so that the family fortune might be hers; that she was fortunate that they were with her in case the police tried to arrest her.  And then the whispers became less quiet over time.  The brothers intended on marrying her off, getting money to return to Germany from her husband and cutting her out of the deal completely.  And here she found herself, a virtual prisoner, being forced, and complying openly, to  the pursuit of a man for whom she felt little affection.

It almost seemed natural to be bound to a husband in this way.  Her parents weren't affectionate with each other and barely had any significant dealings on a personal level. Their marriage had always felt like a transaction to Senya. Her father supported the family and left her mother to her own devices which mainly consisted of making purchases that he paid for, and ensuring that the children stayed quiet and relatively well cared for.  Senya convinced herself that without much effort, she could put on an act and attain her goal.  Then she would be free to live a fine life while her husband was out at his bakery, or whatever it was that he did.

She'd made headway with his family.  Mrs. Moskowitz thought she hung the moon.  His little niece was now friendly towards her.  And she'd even gotten the American to help her in this quest.

Her mind wandered back again, to the day of baby Alfred’s party.  _What was it that Mr. Solomons seemed to like in the woman who was his guest that day?  Ah, yes; I remember:  a fine appearance and pretty clothing; a jolly girl, one who not too modest.  I’ll embellish a dress I have, fix my hair, put on one of the brooches that my mother sent me to London with, and take the advice of his aunt.  I’ll do almost anything to get away from these two swine._

Right about now she felt completely desperate.  Maybe it was time to think about pawning one of her mother's pieces and buying the props she'd need to bag Alfie Solomons. Or maybe she'd just sleep with him and keep the jewelry.

 

Muchas gracias to squintysquintz91, Pootles, Jwebb409,, Ssnyder, Chailyn_Kamaria, Out_Of_Options and riversidewren (Sirenfish) for all of the lovely comments.  And thanks to the guests who have left kudos.  Thanks for sticking with this my dears.


	69. Make 'em an offer they can't refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to make an offer, Alfie gets stuck in the maze that's his own head...and Lily's absconded with his hat. 
> 
> Will a German speaking jackass ruin Lily's plans? Is she leaving London until Springtime? Read on, friends...

The moment she floated out through the doors of the hotel, Alfie's eyes ran over Lily while she turned around to wave at whoever had bid her good day.  She was wearing those trousers again; he liked those as the audible breath through his nose confirmed.  They hugged her tush, and he surely liked that.  _Got a plan for gettin' my hands on that lovely bum again soon, don't I?_ His hungry gaze followed her as a furtive hand ran down the sides of his face in an unsuccessful attempt to mask a grin that came off as more boyish than lustful when she spotted it.

In the early morning sunlight he watched her golden waves as they swayed around her shoulders with every bounce down the steps, satisfied that it was loose once again…only for him.  Tense fingers ceased their drumming on the steering wheel as he got out to open her door, but the crooked smile he fought to tame wouldn’t be quelled even as he played at being strictly business for the benefit anyone watching.

" ’Morning, Lily. Your geezer, Gerald’s watching from just inside that door...the nosey bugger.  What ya' got there, love?" he asked, seeing the box slapped full of postal stamps cradled under her arm.

"The mail from home arrived much earlier than usual today. Letters from my parents and grandfather, and sunglasses from my father.”   He thought she looked the picture of modernity in them; like a film star.  She always looked good to Alfie, so much so that today he felt like he’d better reel his tongue back in – figuratively speaking - lest the concierge notice and go running his mouth.

"Ah, I see you got your newspapers, too.  Put ‘em back there,” he gestured.  Lily spied one of her pies peeking out from under a tea towel in a wooden box, along with a khaki bag, obviously from his military days.  He eyeballed her backside as she leaned over to deposit the box in the backseat, and then they were off.

They had gotten no more than three blocks away when she gently demanded, "Pull over, Alfie."

"What for?"

"Just do it."  With the automobile disengaged at the curb, Lily knelt on the seat, leaned in and kissed him fervently, her arms tight around his neck.  "I missed you, Alfie," she said close to his ear. 

 _Fuckin' hell, she'll have me stiff as a flag pole if she keeps this up._ "It's only been a day, love.  You missed me that much that we’re snogging out in the middle of the road?"

"Yes, I have.  You're very _missable_ when you're not around, Mr. Solomons, and you're very _kissable_ when you are.  And as I recall, it was you who stopped in the middle of traffic to kiss me.  I’m just taking a page from your book.  You don’t mind, do you?”

“Yeah, well… _only for you_ will I make this one exception, won’t I, Lily?”  She looked him over suspiciously; there was something different, even as he chuckled at his own rascally words.  It felt as if he might be up to something.

“All right, Alfie.  I’ll limit myself to…let’s say…another minute of two of your lips and then we’ll get a move on.  There's plenty of time to spare before my appointment; I’ll just have to spend it all kissing you then."  It thrilled her when he laughed...no...bloody well giggled, the way he did now.  She couldn’t get enough of this coltish side of Alfie.  But she was sure it was a side he didn’t let most people see, at least from what she’d noticed. 

* * *

 

When the vehicle was underway, Lily settled her head against his shoulder.  Talking all the while, Alfie marveled at the feeling he got from how animated and full of life she usually was.  Only his aunt's foolish behavior seemed to bring her down, hoping they'd seen the last of that nonsense. He found out that Lily yearned to fly in an airplane, though he told her how dangerous aircrafts were and received a smirk for his concern.  She said that she liked to try something new every day or constantly learn new skills, lamenting her laxity in keeping to it since she’d been in London.

On her part, Lily had wheedled an answer from Alfie, uncovering that he might have liked to be a furniture maker, wood carver or jeweler - something creative - if life hadn’t lead him where it did. Back in Russia Zayda had been a master craftsman in the fine jewelry trade.  In London, no one trusted an outsider so he was forced into factory work, but managed to acquaint Alfie with the basics…and especially with precious stones over the years.  His paternal grandfather had his own modest business creating custom cabinetry with a specialty in wood carving and inlayed patterns.  At the old gent’s knee, Alfie had watched and learned a few things.  But that went to hell in a handbasket when Noah, employed in the shop, screwed it all up with his drinking and outrageous behavior that scared clients away.  Alfie still had his grandad’s carving tools safely tucked away.  Every once in a while he broke them out for a little project that nagged to be started.  _Working with his hands in a legitimate way; how perfect,_ Lily thought.

He also revealed that two years before the war, he’d “acquired” the bakery building after a drunken conversation with Henny.  The old Jew’s cousin worked as a baker and the boss was routinely light on the wage packets. The man had a bad habit of treating his wife badly and shamelessly stepped out on her while she labored in the bakery’s office.  All it took was a chat with the owner’s floozy and a bit of cash.  They planned a night out at a predetermined club, free-flowing booze and a bit of gambling with a young, bearded stranger who played at being inept but eager to learn.  And easy peasy, Alfie had the overconfident twister on the back foot, neck-deep in losses.  Always three steps ahead, Solomons had legal papers, trading a verbal pledge not to relieve the man of his genitals in exchange for signing over a part of his business.  With four large, menacing Jews towering above the man, and the most sinister of them sitting facing him, he reached across the table and signed. The compulsion of such degenerates never failed; gamblers with some actual coin to spare were the ones most likely to bet until it was all too far gone, and even then they'd risk it all and more, despite the odds.  If the bakery owner had been sober or sensible, the dolt would have noticed that he was signing over seventy percent the business to Alfie and the other thirty percent to his own beleaguered missus. Greed was greed, but Alfie had always maintained a sense of fairness when it came to women and this missus deserved what was hers.  She'd long since dumped the git and traipsed off to Eastbourne where she bought a pretty seaside inn with an attached pub, and found herself a nice match with the barman.  Alfie made sure to check in regularly to make sure things were still hunky dory or if he'd have to take care of a second bloke on her behalf. 

Most surprisingly, Henny’s past came to light.  Today the man was a mere shadow of the hellion and fighter he once was thanks to age and a very aggressive case of arthritis. He'd skipped out of New York to avoid the law and the threat of a lengthy stretch in prison, coming to London where he had family. It was where he and Lottie met and married and the rest was written in stone.

The Cohens lived in London for the duration of the war, getting back to the country house they’d live in the five previous years only on occasion. Back then, the need to get out of London was once again precipitated by Henny’s trouble with the law…arson, this time.  It was fortuitous that Alfie, who had become quite the _success_ needed a place to use when the heat was on, and someone trustworthy to look after it.

So, while Alfie was fighting for King and country, the couple held things down with his businesses and kept a close eye on his dad.  And in the event of Alfie's death, they were the ones tasked with selling off his assets and making sure the family was properly taken care of.

 

The drive was peaceful; Lily seemed as comfortable with silence as she did with conversation. He appreciated that because most birds seemed to be wagging their chin non-stop and it drove him batty.

In a quiet moment, Alfie had time to ruminate.  He knew he made Lily laugh; he’d had that gift since he was a child.  It hadn’t escaped him that he had a knack for charm, as well, cultivating and using it from the first time he noticed its power.  He’d incorporated a good bit of it all into his dealings and it never failed him.  Yet he’d never used it manipulate Lily; not once had it even crossed his mind.

Considering his past for a moment, he’d never _genuinely_ wanted to use these gifts, or any others, to captivate a woman and hold onto her. 

With Lily it was different.  He was usually thinking ahead to what would make her happy, or how the next lovely smile or honeyed laugh could be his.  It always seemed to be accompanied by her perpetual touch.  A hand resting on his forearm, fingers lying on his own hand, a light contact with his back or shoulder. 

He searched for a bad side in her, but try as he might, none could be detected.  If it was there, he would have found it; it was one of his specialties.

No petulance, selfishness, ignorance and definitely no meanness.  Tante Olesya had given her plenty of opportunities to draw it out, but she hadn’t.  Lily imparted an energy that he’d been lacking; whenever she was near, it coursed through him.  It was downright stupefying to recognize the unintentional power that this girl had.  Women to chew the fat with or fuck could be had from sun up to sundown, but none he'd crossed paths with possessed the tender nature and other traits that complemented him like Lily had.

There was no fooling himself.  Alfie embraced his huge ego and knew it had always been stoked by attention – good or bad. The last time he could recall anything remotely close to this general feeling was so far off in the past that it was a blur.  Before the other children came, when it was only he and Caterina in the house, they had his mum’s undivided attention, kisses, cuddles.  His aunts had no children, so they lavished most of their affection on the twins.  Then Nanushka married and Baruch and Elsie came along. More siblings arrived every two or three years, stealing even more of his mother’s time.  There was almost no time for tickles and giggles, made up stories or the constant strings of questions he had...not any longer.  And the never-ending work, not to mention all of the worry over his father drained her focus on Alfie.  He figured it was beyond question, the reason why he got out on the streets and into everything...including mischief, then crime. 

Yet Lily had a knack for giving her attention to many people, but making everyone - especially him - feel like they were the center of the universe.  Zayda had mentioned it just the other day over a cuppa with him and his mum.  If he didn't know the man so well, Alfie might have thought his grandad was sweet on Lily, the way he went on and on about her.

He glanced over at the lass who had inspired all of this deep thinking and saw her legs stretched out toward him, head resting on the window as the sun caressed her face.  It looked like she was dozing even though her lips held the faint trace of a smile.

Pretty and intelligent was one thing; not uncommon.  Add a very healthy dose of cleverness to the mix and you up the stakes.  She had it all in spades. What was lacking…or more accurately put…wanting in Solomons was something Lily possessed.  Warmth, compassion and goodness; all of which he felt a man like him didn’t merit. “ _Shit attracts flies”_ and “y _ou get what you deserve_ ,” isn’t that what people always said?  Maybe that’s why he’d gotten tangled up with the women he did.  But today he considered that he might have a decidedly permanent change of heart with regard to it all. 

Would Lily ever consider binding herself and her future to someone like him?  It might be more like lashing herself to the mast of a ghost ship that traversed only the roughest, most unstable seas, always in peril of being dragged into the murky depths of menace and misery with only the prospect of more.  It was probably the height of selfishness for the captain of that ship to imagine ever making her an offer.  Or maybe Lily could help to divert the ship's course to less treacherous waters.

The sight of her made him grin again, bringing Solomons immediately back to more pleasant thoughts. That always took him completely by surprise.

He considered that Lily had a natural humor, too. He admired that, no…he adored it like so many things about her.  There was something almost untamed about her; he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  Clearly, though, she was capable of keeping it restrained.  She took chances, did things that no one would expect a young woman to do.  She was the opposite of him…selfless, thoughtful, gracious.  This girl had no fear of him, wanted nothing material that he possessed, nor did she seek his influence beyond what they had contracted for. Her nose was never in his business, either.  She’d never shown a hint of contempt with regard to his criminality or their difference in faith. 

Lily was reverent, but not blindly pious; he couldn’t abide her if she was. A woman following the decree of a priest threatening hellfire and damnation from the pulpit instead of using her own inner compass made him want to retch.  But her soul’s own creed instructed that she safeguard a piece of herself for one particular man.  It wasn’t that which drew him to her, though unquestionably he both admired and desired this. 

His precious Lily had immense value, well beyond chastity.  That she knew her worth, and without conceit or contrivance did not discount any measure of it, impressed him more than his thoughts could fathom.  A cockney gangster certainly wasn't worthy, that was without doubt to anyone with a brain. So how was it that she found him suitable to spend the valuable currency of her time - which she said she never wasted - on him? 

Hadn't Lily had laid it all out in front of him like a feast before a starving man?  Or was he delusional?  He was almost certain that she had.  If that was so, who was he to be arrogant and turn his nose up at what fate had obviously placed before him.  He’d take his time and examine the possibilities before him.

* * *

Without stopping, they drove until they reached the center of the village that was their destination where Alfie parked the automobile between a small mercantile shop and an adjoining lumber yard.  "Gotta take a piss.  You wait here, yeah?"

"I'm going into the shop, Alfie.  It's awfully cold and I’d like to buy a pair of gloves.”

"Come here," he called her back, handing her five pounds, "buy your gloves and you'll see a case of sweets inside.  Get a box of Turkish Delights; they're Lottie's favorite."

"As you wish," she chirped, plucking Alfie's hat off his head and patting it firmly onto her own, then she practically skipped into the shop.

The place was quaint, much like a general store she'd been to when her family went to the Catskill Mountains for the only holiday they'd taken when she was younger.  Places like this you didn't see in cities.  The mercantile served as a grocer, butcher, bank, post office and dry goods shop.  In this remote locale, they also dealt in hardware, and even had small inventories of booze and beer, jewelry and tack for horse riders.  A painted sign on the wall advertised shoe, clock and watch repair, as well as telegraph services.  This shop furthered her belief that the farm they were headed to was an ideal location.

The brass bell above the door announced each person entering or leaving the shop, and the clerks called a hello or good-bye to each customer by name.  From the dry goods display she could hear the clerk on the other side of the shop call out, "Ernst Hildebrandt, now what brings you back to Denham in the middle of the week?"   Hildebrandt was the surname of the people she had an appointment with.  From here, Lily couldn't see the man, but he hurriedly looked around to see who else was in the shop and noticed no one.

"I’m here because dad's got an appointment with some folk from London looking to buy the farm.  Some man - a Jew - sent them word he’d be arriving with a woman today. You know...you never can tell if you’re able to trust a Jew, Potts.  Probably looking to talk Dad down on price and get the place for a steal.  So the missus and I rushed out here soon as I got word from my brother.”

“Your dad was in here last week.  He says he’s not eager to sell the old place.  Said he was thinking of taking it off the market.  What’s changed?”, the merchant asked the well-dressed patron.

“I’ll give them a good talking to before these people arrive…put some sense into their heads.  They’re getting too old to tend to the place themselves, and my brother isn’t capable of running it. Everyone knows that.  In the end, I’ll get them to sell and move to London.  The wife and I have a nice bedsit they can move into, two flights up from the furniture shop I manage.  I don’t know what my brother will do, but I’m sure he’ll find someplace to live…some kind of work.  And for what I plan on getting for the place, it’ll pay for my mum and dad’s upkeep and plenty more left over when they’re gone… ** _not_** _that my concern is what’s in it for me._   Surely not.  You know me…I put everyone before myself.  Always have.”

“Your dad seemed set on staying…”

“Mark my words, he’ll sell and it'll be me who gets the drop on these Jews.  Now may I have a pack of smokes, please?  Mr. Potts…my one wish today is to pick their pockets instead of the other way around.”

 _Like hell you will, buster,_ Lily thought. 

Outside, in overcast daylight, she saw the man driving away and Alfie sitting on a low wall surrounding an oak tree with leaves the color of blazing fire.  Omitting the disparaging remarks about Jews, Lily sat up on the wall next to him with her chin on his shoulder and shared what she’d heard.

"It really bothers me that greedy bastard has a **_wish_** to pick my pocket.  Well, he can wish in one hand and shit in the other, and see which one fills up first."

Alfie bellowed out a deep laugh, "I think I like it when you get angry.  Want me to make him shit himself, love?  It'd be my very great pleasure to do that for you."

"No, I'll take care of him myself.”  Solomons could see her mind at work as her eyes narrowed.  “I was right under his stupid nose.  You see...that's why I always pay attention to everything around me.  You never know…  The parents seemed so nice last week, but I did get the feeling that the old man wasn’t happy to sell.  Now I know why.”  Deep in thought, Lily exhaled a breath that said what words didn’t have to.  Alfie reckoned he liked to watch her like this, the gears in motion.

"Got your gloves then?" he asked.

"I surely did, thank you.  And I got the candy for Lottie and something for us."  _Us_ sounded nice to Alfie.  "I hope you like orange...and chocolate. Open up."  She popped a stick of orange jellied candy enrobed in creamy chocolate into his mouth.

"These are my favorite, love.  How'd you find out?" he asked with a full mouth.

"I didn't know…they're my favorite, too.  What a coincidence.  Look…red leather gloves.  Who'd have thought, out in the middle of nowhere."  She jumped off the wall and moved in front of Alfie, pushing herself between his legs and kissed him.  It felt wonderful not to worry about someone showing up and discovering them, but more than that, to be alone with just him.  She pulled back away from Alfie and took the sight of him in. 

Today there wasn't a furrow in his brow, a cool glare in his eyes or a scowl on his face.  His eyes seemed brighter...gentle, and he looked younger than she'd ever seen him, with his hair still tousled after having his hat removed so abruptly and all the smiles.  Alfie seemed perfectly relaxed.  She committed that face to memory, not getting lost in the thought that eventually she'd be far from him and desperately wishing to relive this moment.  Today, instead, her fingers caressed the back of his head, as she ran her thumbs over the sparse whiskers that grew on his throat and neck.  Her only plans were to savor his handsome face, and between kisses, run her fingers up the sleeves of his coat and under the cuffs of his shirt.  The soft fabric of his shirt was where she laid her head while hoping that Senya wouldn’t take his aunt’s advice.  She put Senya out of her mind and reveled in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair and holding her head against him, stroking it as he pressed kisses into her locks.

"Time to go, love.  We have an hour, so we’ll see Henny and Lottie first, hmm?"  She didn’t want to hear Alfie whisper these words and have to leave this spot, but she did.

As she laid the sweets on the back seat, she noticed the bag he’d brought along once again.  A thought shot through her mind…what might that bag have been through with Alfie…things that triggered him to jump at loud noises and terrorized him as he slept.  She gave her head a little shake and let the question stand.  Maybe one day, if the time ever seemed right, she’d ask him about it.  More than anything she wished she could take some of it home as her own burden and leave him a bit of peace in its place.

* * *

Lottie hurried out the door and onto the porch when she heard the vehicle pull into the driveway.  “Alfeleh!” she called as she took his face in her hands, beaming up at him.  She gasped, “And Lily…what happened to your face?”

“Just an accident, Lottie.  I hit it on the bedside table,” she lied as Lottie embraced her.

“The nightstands in this house don’t hit people…or would you rather I remove it from your room?” Lily looked at her not sure what the woman meant.  “Or were you planning on sleeping in the barn again tonight?”

“I told Lottie we’d be spending the night, didn’t I?” Alfie said with a self-satisfied expression.

“Inside you two; it’s freezing out here. I’ve made us lunch. Hurry,” Lottie urged.

“ _Spending the night_?” Lily whispered with her eyes flaring at the realization that this was probably the _something_ she could tell he was up to.  Alfie simply flashed a victorious smile and barked out a greeting towards Henny before she was able to get another word out. 

* * *

After lunch, the pair pulled up in front of the Hildebrandt’s farm as a beautiful Collie came to the door, barking at the strangers.

“Despite what we now know, please let me do the negotiating, Alfie.”  Lily’s head jerked back when she turned to see him, black hat nowhere in sight and tightening a tie... _an actual tie_ around his collar.  “What the hell’s all this?”

“Right! They’re expectin’ a Jew, so I’m tuning it down for your sake. Borrowed it from Henny. Think the son will be disappointed?”  Her eyes were fixed in surprise.  “A very capable woman in trousers with a shiner will be enough of a shock for them.  C’mon, give the door a knock.  Go ahead…” he urged with a quickly tilt of his chin, not bothering to reveal that this was his respectful effort to let her be in charge.

Once inside the house, proper introductions were made, even though Solomons gave a false name to Lily’s continued amazement.  He even made nice with the dog, ruffling his mane as they moved toward the dining room.

“So your name’s Wynne,” Ernst asked. “What kind of a name is that?”

“It’s Irish. My father and his parents emigrated to America when he was three years old.”

“And you, Mister….Albert, was it?” he asked Alfie.

“Alberts, mate,” Alfie alleged.  “And I ain’t Irish, am I?  Born and reared in England.” Between the lie and the tie, Lily almost choked on the tea the wife had put in front of them.  “Thought the name would’ve made that obvious.”

“Yes, well…  I was expecting a Mister Alfred Solomons to join you, miss.  My wife and I have come here from London, as well,” Ernst said with a mix of arrogance and exasperation.

“Then let’s get down to business,” Lily started.  “I’ve brought a one-page outline to show you what my project is all about so you get an idea of why I’d like to purchase your farm…," she said, making sure to hand the document to the owner and his wife instead Ernst.

“We’ve got several prospective buyers who are mightily interested in this fine piece of property,” Ernst’s wife dared to claim in an equally haughty, yet nasal tone, annunciating each and every word.  “I suspect that a bidding war will soon be in progress, so expect that the price will rise significantly, miss.” Lily eyed the ugly fox stole she wore, and the equally nauseating hat.

Lily could hear Alfie draw in a sharp breath through his nose and saw his leg buck from where it lay on the chair.  She leaned her own leg against his, and unseen beneath the tablecloth, she touched his fingers with the tips of her own gently.  “Ah, that is unfortunate.  I had so hoped that things would work out, but I regret that I'm only able to offer the amount that was listed.” 

She turned, directing all of her attention to the farmer and his wife.  “It’s such a lovely place; it reminds me of where I grew up.”  She sighed, “So many wonderful memories of my parents and grandparents.  My father sold it to move us closer to New York City and now it’s gone…a tract of houses built in its place…overlooking the water.  Such a shame not to be able to see a place that my family lived for so long.” 

The old man patted her hand.  “This old place has been in my family for three generations, young lady.  My grandfather came from outside of Düsseldorf in Germany…near the Rhine River.  The best of both worlds, like your original home seems to have been.  Fertile farmland so close to the river.  But industry flooded the big cities and he wished to continue farming, so he came here to England and bought this place.  The family’s been here ever since.  I thought that both of my sons would continue with it, but Ernst prefers the big city, and Günter who’s outside…he’s simple and can’t do it on his own.  I’d love to stay, but I can’t keep up with it.  Ernst and Charmaine here, they’ve assured us we’ll like London, but I’ve never lived in a city and never thought I would.”  He looked forlorn as his wife rubbed a hand over his shoulders.  “A farm’s hard work.”

Alfie felt Lily’s body shift just seconds before she blurted out, “Mr. and Mrs. Hildenbrandt, may I come back and see you again tomorrow morning?  I have an idea, and if the other parties lose interest, I’d like you to consider it.  I just need to think on it overnight and discuss it with Mister…Alberts.”

Ernst and his wife looked at each other in a panic.  This American could ruin their carefully laid out plan for seizing control of the family's assets.  In a sharp voice, he spoke to his parents in German while Lily sat silently, feigning ignorance.  “ _This woman is trying to pull a fast one on you.  She and this man…they’re going to try and chop down the price; it’s what people like them do.  Let me handle this.  I can sell this place to her for more than it’s worth, you just watch.  I’ll squeeze every last cent they’ve got out of them_.”

His father replied in German, “ _Ernst…Jews, young ladies, the king of Siam…I don’t want to sell this place.  I’ll figure out something, and it will include your brother being taken care of.  Now, no more of this…_ ”  Ernst’s face was beet red and he glared cautiously over at the visitors as he sipped tea through his thin, pinched lips.

Lily grasped Alfie’s hand firmly, bursting inside with the knowledge that what Ernst had said in the mercantile would help her craft an outcome that pleased everyone…except the weasel himself.  Mr. Hildebrandt Sr. agreed to meet again tomorrow morning, making Lily thank God that Alfie was such a conniver with this overnight plan.

Her eyes discreetly scanned the home, taking in clues that might help her design a plan…and an offer that would get her the farm and make the Hildebrandts very **very** happy.

 

Alfie’s incensed tone made Lily laugh when he snorted, “He was speakin’ German; I recognized it.  And what the fuck was he sayin’ anyhow? _Klaus von Cunt_ in there’s gonna get his head caved in if he keeps this shit up tomorrow, eh.  Did you see his wife, old _Vinegar Tits_ and puss on her?  And what was that carcass she had hangin' around her neck?  A dead cat or somethin'?  Bold as brass, that flash bastard…”  He glared back at the door, hoping that one of the miserable couple would be there to shoot a menacing look at.  “Maybe I’ll look him up and blow up that shop he manages.”

“No you won’t, Alfie.  Haven’t we had enough of fires and explosions for one lifetime?”

There it was…”we”.  He began to speak in a thoroughly calm voice, his hands gesturing emphatically as if he was laying out a concept of enormous magnitude. “Elizabeth…explosives play an _important role_ in life.  They let us _release our anger_ , don’t they, eh?  And that miserable little schmuck there got my blood up, what with tryin’ to dupe you and speaking in a foreign tongue.”

“It hardly matters, Alfie,” she laughed, feeling quite honored that he was so upset by someone trying to get over on her.  “You and I know that I understand every word he said…and I’m not going to let him know…at least not yet.  When I was at their little farm stand twice last week, his mother mentioned that they bought most of Lottie’s apples to press into cider.  I bet Lottie and Henny can give us something I can use tomorrow.  Speaking of which…you have some nerve making overnight plans for me without asking.  I have nothing I need.”

His mood softened by her words, Alfie smirked cheekily.  “Your old Alfie’s got you covered, love.  Don’t you worry, I’ll always take care of you.  My mum gave me some things she sewed for you.  Told her I’d have someone bring ‘em to you.  And I brought you a few necessities,” he said with a wink before swatting her behind as she got into the car.

“And Mr. Alberts?  Really, Alfie…you could have given me a heads up.”

“You should know by now, Alfie Solomons don’t go around giving warnings.  And you’re the kind of woman I got to keep on her toes, ain’t ya’?”

* * *

“Alfie tells me you made this pie, Lily,” Henny said as he stuffed the last fork full into his mouth.  “It’s very good.  Take some more apples home if you like.  I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you used his kitchen again.”

“Thank you, Henny, but I wouldn’t want to impose upon anyone by asking twice.”

“He’s never in that house, so why would he say no?” Lottie added.  “One man in a house that size…it’s a waste. He should be thinking about moving his mother and grandfather in with him.  Bring some life to the place.  Your mother tells me it’s enormous, Alfred…like a museum it’s so grand.”

“Yeah, but then that lump, Goran will expect to be settin’ up camp, and me Dad, too.  Ain’t gonna happen in this lifetime, Lottie.” Alfie retorted.

“So, get yourself a wife, Alfie.  That Senya girl’s not at all bad to look at and she’s definitely got her sights set on you.”

“Henny, you like her so much, I’ll tell you where she lives,” Solomons shot back, jokingly.  Lily, again dismayed at the inability to go anywhere near Alfie’s friends and family without hearing about marriage, feigned amusement at the conversation. 

“And what about you, Lily?”  _Oh no…please don’t start asking me about why I’m not married._

She was very briefly relieved to find the subject changed when Lottie asked, “Your building project is a big one…and then there’s the farm part of it.  But do you have any plans for the future?  What will you do when you're back in New York City?”

Inside, the happiness she had stored away in her heart was being chipped away, a piece at a time with every new comment or conversation. Anna hadn’t helped the matter. This was the talk that kept her up some nights.  Solomons' keen, probing gaze watched her expression as she answered.  He had a horse in this race.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it, Lottie,” she smiled as her hostess nodded.

“Did you start on the renovations of those new building you bought yet, Alfie?”

“Last week, Henny.  Got to get them done and move the people from the places this young lady’s bought so she can begin on her end.  Men are working seven days a week to get the work done faster.    In fact, I think you should show up a few times a week, Lily.  Get familiar with who’s doing the work and see if they’re up to your standards.  Make things easier for getting your construction underway.  Hmm?”

“Blech…enough of this work talk,” Lottie scolded, “time for a bit of a drink, all right?  Everyone into the parlor and turn on that Victrola, Alfred.”   They passed two hours drinking, listening to records and reliving old memories from thirty years of life in Camden Town before the Cohens called it a night.

“This week we switched bedrooms for the winter, since it’s easier to keep one floor warm.  So I hope it’s not indecent asking you two young people to take rooms upstairs alone.”

“Yeah, it's fine, Lottie.  I think we can trust Lily here to keep to her own bedroom and not come ‘round molesting me in the dead of night.”

“Oh, Alfeleh, you’re such a _shmendrik_ …always with the kidding.  Don't pay any attention to him,Lily.  He's always kidded around like this since he was a little pisher."

“Mr. Solomons, you can go up and barricade your door so there’ll be no danger to a helpless man such as yourself, “ Lily joked.  “I hope no one minds if I stay in the parlor for a while and do some work for the meeting in the morning.” 

Lottie threw another log on the fire as Lily sat on the floor, leaning on an ottoman to write by the firelight.  Before long she heard Alfie’s footsteps come back down and he planted himself on the sofa, near enough to stroke her hair as she worked.  “It’s fuckin’ freezing up there,” he complained.

“You’ll help me, won’t you, Alfie?”

“Damned straight, I’ll help you.  Whatcha got so far?”

“Mr. Hildebrandt doesn’t want to leave.  But if he sells, I’ll have to move out here for at least the rest of the autumn and all of the winter and part of the spring…”

“There’ll be none of that, love.”

“But…if he sells and part of the deal is that he stays on permanently as the farm manager, then I only need to come from time to time. Best of all, they get to stay.“

“That’s nice, love.  Who knows the place better than him…”

“They can stay in their home for as long as they like, he gets the money from the sale and I’ll offer a salary.  Their son, Günter can continue to do the work he normally does. I’ll put money on it that as long as this is the deal, Mr. Hildebrandt will turn the salary down.  I’d have to hire someone soon to help them prepare for what needs to be ready for the spring…and find accommodations for that person, but that seems like a win-win.  Wouldn’t  you say?”

“Now that sounds like a beautiful plan by my estimation. Very good, indeed.  Everyone’s happy except that cunt son and Vinegar Tits, yeah?”

“Yeah…that’s the upshot.”

“Lily, since thirteen-thousand pounds is such a large amount of money and the other son thinks he’ll be getting his hands on it, might you suggest that they put a big chunk of it in trust for the other son, since his brother didn’t seem to have any concern for his welfare.  That’ll _really_ have the cunt’s blood boiling, and if anyone can present it delicately it’s you,”

“Excellent idea! I think Mr. Hildebrandt will like it.  We make a good team, don’t we, Alfie?”

“We do, indeed, love.  We do, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13,000 pounds in 1922 would have been about 868,000 pounds in 2018.
> 
> I almost envision Lily's affectionate antics like something out of a 1930s movie. And for anyone familiar with the Our Gang/Little Rascals movies, much of her reaction to "fresh" or outrageous content is, in my head, a lot like Miss Crabrtree, the children's teacher. If you haven't seen any of these movies or episodes, do yourself a favor. They are not always PC, but innocent and often hysterical. (Check out Jackie and Chubby as they try to woo Miss Crabtree, or the one where she gives an oral exam in school. Classics!)


	70. Letters from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck, but not before there's some praying and Alfie has to go "Solomons" on someone. Find out what he's hiding from Lily, the reason he's planning on torturing her, and who it was that popped his cherry so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the use of any ethnic or racial terms are in keeping with the era, and would never be used derogatorily to refer to the average person by any of my characters. You don’t really expect Alfie Solomons to be the model of political correctness, do you? One more thing; when you get to his disquisition about his "coming of age" (wink), please hear him speak with all the vigor your imagination can muster.
> 
> Very importantly, in Pop's letter he mentions his two friends, Dennis Mulligan and Michael Lynch. They are real people: young firefighters from the FDNY who lost their lives on September 11th, 2001. Gone far too soon, and if putting them into a dopey fic is all I can do, at least they are remembered.

Putting another log into the hearth, Lily sketched out an idea that came to her earlier in the day.  Later she would develop it further and mail it home to Margaret who would lend her own expertise to the concept.  With the draft finished, she organized her papers for the morning and ascended the stairs quietly on tip-toes.

Despite his penchant for dramatizing matters, Alfie hadn’t exaggerated; the temperature at the top of the stairs was undeniably frigid, yet she had one more thing to do before calling it a night.  Inside her jacket pocket, the letters from home waited for attention.

Lily smiled when she entered the open door of the bedroom.  The dim light from a candle that Alfie left flickered by the window, and at the foot of the bed lay a neatly folded outfit.  Long fingers grazed the lace panels at the neckline of the chiffon blouse.  The soft wool skirt was lovely; mossy brown with pencil-thin lines of sea blue and rust formed a delicate, almost undiscernible plaid.  The material wasn’t one of the fabrics she had selected for the garments Mrs. Solomons was sewing.  The labels revealed that they had been purchased from a high-end atelier in London which had recently begun to offer a _pret-a- porter_ line to their posh clientele.  She wondered if he’d selected this top because he fancied the sheer fabric or its very feminine design, though the answer seemed obvious when taking the buyer into account. 

It was difficult to remember when a man she cared for had done something nearly this nice for her.  It felt foreign after so long, but wonderful nonetheless.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, she closed her eyes and considered how grateful she was for Alfie, swallowing the growing disappointment when she realized that she’d probably never find someone like him back home…or anywhere for that matter.  She’d met hundreds of men in New York City; thousands more likely.  Plenty had charisma, intelligence, a sense of humor, looks…but not one, not even Joe could come close to whatever it was that Alfie Solomons possessed.  Alfie was magical and Lily knew she had fallen under his spell.  She couldn't help wonder if he'd noticed that, too.

A white box on the top of the dresser caught her eye;  the tag attached had a large _LW_ written in script.  Inside was a personals bag like the one she had brought from New York, but this one was far nicer.  Hers was just a drawstring pouch she'd whipped up from an old dress.  This case was beautiful: periwinkle blue satin embossed with an oriental motif and embellished with a border that had seed pearls woven through the embroidery.

She withdrew a stunning brush and mirror set of pearlescent citrine green, studded with rhinestones in a shooting star design. The mirror was light in her hands but the quality was superb.  There was a bottle of Attar of Roses and a matching soap, powder and puff, plus a few necessities, one more expensive than the next.  Alfie Solomons was - _without doubt_ \- the most wily, underhanded man on God's green earth...but she loved him more dearly than she’d care to admit; a dilemma that was mounting daily.   She stopped to wonder if this was this something he had done time and again for other women.  It didn’t matter; all this was done for her and that was enough.

It was bitterly cold in the little room, but propped against the headboard, cross-legged, Lily’s eager fingers opened the mail from home. Astonishingly, her mother's letter didn't contain a single reference to marriage except for updates on Catherine's plans.  Her father's letter was brief and spoke of the recent stock that she had telegraphed information about.

He was overjoyed to report the sale of 3,800 shares when the price was high and realizing a financial bonanza.  It had been purchased for mere pennies, but he had unloaded it for $2.47 per share before the company’s founder sold to a _competitor_ who was breaking into the industry with more money than experience.  The letter closed with, _"Congratulations, my little moneymaker, for your extraordinary attention to small details that most others never take notice of. I don’t know how you figured out that deal was even a possibility, but keep doing whatever it is.”_

And then there was her grandfather’s letter, the one she had dearly wished receive since he last wrote six weeks ago.

                                                                                                                                _8 November 1922_

_Hello wee girl,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and content as can be expected so far from those who love you.  I miss you something awful._

_Margaret and George were by on Sunday, bickering the whole time. He claimed that he wears the trousers in their house.  Suffice to say, our Margaret’s fiery temper and impressive set of lungs will have that young man in his proper place in no time.  He has clearly yet to learn that a husband is like a pair of work gloves - the ones you bring home from the shop rarely are the same after they’ve been broken in.  Such is the influence of a good wife over a husband._

_Catherine is driving me up the walls with her constant blathering about wedding nonsense.  They've already had a grand engagement party the likes of which you've never seen. If she wasn’t pampered enough before, she’s got a new lease on life ever since your parents agreed to a reception for 300 people at the swankiest hotel in the city. Nannie and I got a cup of tea and a bun with my brother after our ceremony, and were glad to have it._

_On a more interesting topic, I’ve just come from a day at the fights with my mates Dennis Mulligan and Michael Lynch. We traveled uptown on the elevated train to the Velodrome.  I walked off with eleven dollars winnings and Michael with four, while Dennis's purse is lighter by two bills. He should have listened to me, but instead he bet on Jack Britton, a big suburban-bred fellow who got his clock cleaned in the final round by The Ghetto Wizard, a slight but strapping Jewish lad from the Lower East Side named Benny Leonard._

_I've told Dennis a dozen times if I told him once, don’t bet against a fighter from poor beginnings - they’re raised fierce in order to survive from one day to the next.  But Dennis didn’t listen and he has no one to blame but himself. His bad bet aside, I treated them both to dinner and a pint at the chop house on Broadway and 231 st Street where I got a kiss on the cheek from the barmaid who said I was handsome and charming.  She’s not only a woman of impressive intellect, she’s got good eyesight, as well. _

_Your Da tells me that McGuiness convinced some woman to accept his proposal.  Poor wee thing must be desperate. Tell him from me that if he neglects you, that I, Arthur McKenna, will kick him right up that big arse of his, and that's a solemn promise._

_Not much more to tell.  All my love to you, wee girl.  You are in my prayers and will be until you’re back home safe with us.  May God protect you until we meet again.  Cheerio darling._

_Your best pal,_

_Pop    XO_

 

Lily wasn’t sure whether to keep laughing or cry a little after finishing the letter, but she never had a chance to choose.  Alfie stood in the doorway of the miniscule room.  Small didn’t describe it; the room was only wide enough for someone on either side of the bed to walk beside it sideways. Lily couldn’t imagine where Lottie had picked up the equally diminutive side table that held the candle. And there was no more than an arm’s length between the foot of the bed and the little dresser on which a ceramic kitten sat atop a yellowing doily.  Despite its size and the lack of heat, it was surprisingly comfortable and cozy.

"Now what's goin' on in here?"  His arm rested high on the doorframe, and Lily detected the most roguish expression in his eyes.   Something was up and clearly he was concealing something behind his back despite an unsuccessful attempt to look natural and innocent.

"I'm just reading a letter from my grandfather.  Did I wake you?”

“Naah...  Now tell me if I was lying…it’s fuckin’ cold as a witch’s tit up here, ain’t it?”

He was up to something for sure.  She could tell by now as his eyes moved around without settling on any one thing and he scratched his beard near the jaw with his dominant hand; a dead giveaway.  Lily’s hand patted the space next to her on the bed.  “Sit down,” she asked, watching his right hand secreting whatever he had behind his hip.  “You overdid it, Alfie, but I compliment you on your fine taste, and as usual you impress me with your generosity.  Thank you, dear.”  Her kiss to his cheek produced a hot reddening of the neck that her fingers caressed.   “You spoil me,” she cooed softly.

“Yeah, well…” Lily focused a small smile at the Jew whose gift for prattling seemed to have stalled.

“I want to run something past you for your opinion. We both know that Ernst’s wife made up that nonsense about other buyers.   Alfie, if there’s one thing I hate it’s a chiseler…and those two are **chiselers**.”

“If you’re asking me for advice, well, I’d just shoot ‘em between their beady fuckin’ eyes.  See…that’s the difference between your way of doing business and mine.”  She was sure he wasn't exaggerating, and under different circumstances, she might have let Alfie give them a good scare.

“Alfie, just sit here for a minute while I figure out my numbers and details.  I believe I have a solution that’s better than what we talked about earlier. Something in my grandfather’s letter made me think of it.  Okay?”

“Sure, love.”  

The pencil was flying over the page; Lily jotted words and figures at lightning speed while Solomons watched.  His free hand went for the paper on her bed, “This letter gave you an idea?”  She nodded without looking up.  “Gonna take a look then, eh?” he said, perching his glasses on his nose.  She nodded again without lifting her pencil or attention from the paper, a golden tendril hanging over her eye.

 _Lily’s well-loved by this grandfather of hers.  Well loved, indeed.  But the sisters must be real pains in the arse: one squabbling with her husband and the other a greedy, spoiled creature. The old grandad seems pretty full of himself_ \- a trait which Solomons recognized personally - _might be a gambler, besides._   If he thought back to some of the strange things Lily said her dad told her, then _this must be a nutty fuckin’ bunch...the lot of them, except for her_.

“Wait a minute!  Put that pencil down,” he said, shaking the page, “This grandfather’s your dad’s dad, is he?”

“Yes.”  It was then that she noticed the perplexed expression.

“Calls himself Arthur McKenna.  How’s that?”

“ _Artie, Artie, life of the party_. That’s his name.  Why?”

“Why isn’t his name Wynne, then?”

“Long story, Alfie.  Let me finish this and I’ll explain later.”  She went right back to her numbers, pencil  trailing down the columns and she added sums like a human abacus, then went back over them a second time to check her accuracy.  The pencil’s tip came down on the tally with a crisp bang and she lifted her face to smile at Solomons.

“Alfie, if you were a greedy bastard…”

“I am, love…,” he smiled wryly.  She loved that irresistible smile; it highlighted the side of himself he often showed only to her, and Lily almost had to shake herself to regain focus.

“If you were a _sniveling_ , greedy bastard married to a creature with a _dead cat_ around her neck, what would you do if thirteen-thousand pounds disappeared - _Poof!_ \- out from under your nose?   You’d be mighty angry, wouldn’t you?”  He nodded, waiting for the idea to be revealed.  “I can do a lot with the bulk of that money, even if I just let it sit and collect interest in the bank….watched it grow.”  Solomons face began to screw up, confused about where this was going.  “Look at this, Alfie…and I hope you won’t be angry…”

Lily went over the facts and figures, item by item, explaining everything to Solomons, drawing more admiration for her clever ideas, but no anger over the two percent of the sale price he'd lose if this worked out.  Lily’s first plan was a sound one, but this was better.  And if the two fuckers didn’t behave themselves tomorrow, Alfie already had a few ideas that would make their lives a lot less pleasant.

His thoughts wandered, considering what value a furniture shop and its contents might have for him.  _Tante Olesya could use a new set for her sitting room.  Certain goods...even men could be concealed in furniture lorries without drawing attention._   It was then that Lily’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Alfie, are you hiding something?”  Instantaneously he shot her a devious glare and his already full lips puffed and maneuvered into an unmistakably sly, skewed grin.

“Lily…I’ll trade you what’s behind my back for one of your gorgeous kisses…”

“Alfieee….  Either give it to me or take it away.  I can tell _you’re up to something_ , and **you** , Mr. Solomons, _can’t be trusted_ ," she giggled.  His gaze became cheekier and his lips more pronounced, puckered even, never diverting his eyes as he chuckled teasingly at his sweetheart.

“Suit yourself then.  And here's me believin' when you _claimed_ you trusted me,” he quipped, leaning back and revealing a delicate pair of pale aqua silk underwear and matching brassiere, both trimmed with ivory organza.  Alfie’s eyes flickered at Lily as he hooked the strap of the bra over his finger and twirled it around in the most goading fashion.  But Lily’s narrowing eyes issued a challenge of sorts, and he laughed a rebuttal.

"There are different levels of trust, Alfie.  You've reached level one..."  Unwilling to be outdone, she huffed softly and that gaze, punctuated by her green-blue irises tightened under a single arched brow, letting him know she was _not_ falling for his shenanigans.  Lily's feisty stare was unflinching and Solomons felt his fortitude wither as the sparkle in her eyes and adorable yet determined expression made mush out of him.  The battle of wills was won when Alfie surrendered after a couple of minutes.  “Aw…here you go,” he grumbled, receiving only a gentle laugh.  “Ain’t no sport when those eyelashes you’re batting knock the feet out from under a man.”

“Where are your spectacles, Alfie Solomons, because you truly need them?  Lily Wynne does not bat her eyelashes to get what she wants… **ever**.  Face it, you may have met your match or you've lost your touch,” she teased.

"Yeah...well.  We'll see about that," he contradicted with a glance that posed another challenge, then retreated to his room mumbling something about Sampson and Delilah through her now-closed door.   Lily laughed and shook her head, getting out of her clothes and under the covers.  The notes and figures for her new plan got tucked away with her letters, and she leaned to blow out the candle.  Alfie was back at the door, announcing himself with a muffled clearing of the throat. Her eyes shot open to see him standing in his long underwear and nothing else except his rings and a gold chain around his wrist.

"Got you this, too," he said as he held out a negligee that matched the satin underthings.  "There were slippers, but I didn't know what size your foot is, did I?”

He tutted and wagged an advising finger, reclaiming his usual flamboyance, “It won't do you no good, yeah…sleeping in these here jammies out here in the fuckin' tundra, will it?  Good thing you wore your long wooly underwear." Her eyes went from the garment in his hand to his face and back again, more than a bit shocked that he’d even think to present her with something this inappropriate, not to mention that he was standing there in his drawers like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"No, I don't think I'll sleep in that, nor can I accept something quite that… _personal_ , Alfie.  The underwear I needed, but that…I can’t.  Thank you though."

“Yeah, well you take it anyway,” he insisted, throwing the nightie on top of her folded trousers. He seemed to move like a flash from the door to the side of the small bed.  "Shove over," he insisted, poking her arm.

"Alfie, no...," she whispered loudly, drawing the blankets against herself.

"What are you gonna do, fuckin' freeze up here?  Cuz it ain't in my grand plan to die of exposure and have Lottie find me tomorrow mornin’ with icicles hanging off my balls.  Now move over," he demanded, forcing her over with his bulk. 

She imagined a litany of reasons why this **_wasn’t_** a terrible idea - though it undoubtedly was.   It was too late to argue; he had the covers over him already and that messy head attached to the stunningly handsome face was already on the pillow.  More than a bit stupefied, her head slowly dropped to rest on the pillows of a bed only large enough for one.  _This is a disaster waiting to happen._

"I can hear you inside your own head, love.  You're explainin' this away to some putz of an imaginary future husband, aren’t  ya’?  Well, understand this... **I'm** keepin' **you** from catching pneumonia, ain't I?   Tell him that!"  He slid an arm under her neck and wrapped the other around her waist, moving in close.  "Now blow that light out."

Her head swam as she put out the candle. "This is a bad idea.  You should go. Alfie.” 

" _Alfie_ nothing.  You're good company and I didn't feel like falling asleep on my own.  And don't go worrying that you'll get molested or wake up with a match for that shiner.  Ain't gonna happen...  No more of this arguing nonsense, you hear me?"

Lily's every muscle tensed with trepidation, then excitement to have him this close.  In the darkness, she could hear herself swallow uncomfortably.  Surely one or both of them was going to fall out of the little bed and Lottie would fly up the stairs and think that this was something it wasn’t.  _This is crazy...the absolute height of irresponsibility..._ But Alfie was warm; his body was like a furnace even after a minute and she felt herself start to relax.   Soon her highly visual mind started to beguile Lily and she couldn't decide if it was a delectable amusement or cruel torment.  Every convex and recess of the body she felt molded against hers sent Lily’s thoughts to places where the imagination of a nice girl shouldn't stray.  Grateful for the dark, she was glad that Alfie couldn’t see the grin she fought to squelch.

"You know, love, I bet most people would say it takes nerves of steel or a right bit of insanity to fall asleep with Alfie Solomons.  Now you've gone and done it twice.  Which are you...nervy or nuts?"

"Neither,” she croaked, “I really do trust you..."  The words came out with such simplicity and conviction, bolstered by her hand patting his fingers wrapped around her waist.  "...even if you are a sneaky Pete."  The softer side of Solomons' unpracticed heart didn't quite know what to do with this feeling that had plagued, but now thrilled him…especially if she wasn't about to give it up like other girls he bothered with.  There was no room for mistakes…not with Lily, even if it was a torture.  That aside, the idea of toying with her a bit wasn't out of the question.   And if he wasn't getting his, he could get her to stroke his ego as a consolation.

“Most would say I’m a man who can’t be trusted.  That’s a fuckin’ fact.”  He couldn’t guess how those words tore at her heart, presuming he truly believed such trash and wondering how many people had treated him poorly over his lifetime.

“Sure they do, Alfie.  Your family trusts you.  I’ve seen what you do for them without asking for anything in return; they can depend on you.  All your men trust that you'll bring them a steady income and won't make rash decisions and put them in unnecessary harm.  And I wouldn’t get within ten feet of you if I wasn’t confident that you'd do the right thing.  It’s like a talent…if that's the right term.  I’ve always been able to sense if someone’s on the up-and-up soon after meeting them.  And please don't ever say that no one trusts you again. Some won’t, but the people that really count do.  I trust you... _._ I'm sure you won't make me regret it, right?”

“You’re a piece of work, love.  I got enough gypsy troubles without cuddlin’ up to a girl who thinks she got supernatural powers, yeah, and sees what ain’t been inside a man for more years than anyone cares to count.”

“Wrong,” she laughed again.  “Or maybe you can get up now and leave, because I don’t take kindly to anyone who speaks ill of Alfie Solomons…not even Alfie Solomons himself.  So…what's it going to be...stay or leave?”

“Nah…you’re good company, Lily.  Good company, indeed. I bet you've always have been.  What was you like when you were a little girl?" he asked earnestly.

From the day he saw the photograph of her and the brothers on her mantel, he'd tried to conjure a more complete mental image of Lily as a child; one that might come to life for him.  Alfie even gave the image a sweet little voice, saying sweet, kind things.  And giggling...that image in his head always giggled.  And maybe if he could get her to agree soon, and they had a child, they would turn out like the little child in his head.  It wasn’t the first time  he’d considered this.

"I'm exactly the same as I am now except back then I was in a smaller package."

"Can't be, now can it?"                

" _Exactly_ the same, believe me.  Though hopefully I know more now.”  She was about to say _Tit for tat_ , but didn’t want to encourage him so she said, “Your turn, Alfie; what were you like when you were young?  _I’ll brace myself for the details,”_ she kidded as she turned over to face him.

"You wouldn't have liked me much, love.  If I’d met you when I was a lad, oy…you’d have slapped me silly.  Always had my eye out for nice girls like you…and not so nice girls.  Now when I was a nipper, I’m sure I wasn’t nearly so fresh. I liked getting’ m’self up to mischief and dragging my mates down with me. But at the bottom of it all, I was a good little chap for a short while.

When I was real small, I wanted to learn to read and get myself some books, but there wasn't even money enough in the house for food.  So I stole some books from outside the shop and was gravely disappointed to find they was all about medicinal tinctures.  I just wanted to learn about animals and far off lands.  That was the first bad thing I ever done.  That's enough about me…  Know what I'd like to hear about?... your first sweetheart.”

"You don't want to hear about boring stuff like that, Alfie."

"Oh no?  Then maybe you tell me about the fuckin' fool who broke your heart.  It’ll be the story of the stupidest man in all creation, won't it?" Even in the dark she could see both of his hands sweep high in front of him as if he were laying the story’s title out on a marquee.

"Definitely not, Alfie.  It's not very interesting, either." 

"All right, then, but I’ll get it outta you one day.  Did you have a boy you liked before him?"  Lily watched the moon play on Alfie's mustache, watching as it moved when he spoke.  She was in love with those whiskers.  They tickled her lips and her neck when he kissed her.  They looked scruffy, but they were softer than they appeared because of the care he put into them.

"Johnny Cheng..."

"Cheng?...a _Chinaman_?  You _are_ a bundle of surprises, Lily.”  She regaled him with the details of a short-lived relationship several years back when she and a young man from the martial arts school she attended hit it off.  It was imprudent, but they remained friends after the dissolution of their brief association.  This followed an incident where his grandmother hurled a teacup at Lily in the family’s restaurant.  She had gotten a nick in her cheek and Johnny’s suit got ruined.  She sighed and let her body melt into the bedding as Solomons laughed and harrumphed at the outrageous notion of it all.

"Does he wear them dark pajamas and have one of them braids down his back and a long mustache to match?"

"Don’t be a jerk, Alfie.  Johnny's a sharp dresser; always in a nice suit and spiffy shoes.  He has a haircut like Mack's…slicked back, and a _pencil-thin_ mustache, as a matter of fact."

"You like that, do you...a little mustache?"

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you sound a tad jealous.   And if you'd like to know, I've developed a great affection for a big, bushy mustache, Mr. Solomons."  He bristled mockingly as she ran all ten fingers through it and kissed him before nestling in closer and closing her eyes.

“ _What?_   You ain’t gonna ask me about my first sweetie?”  Alfie sounded almost insulted.  He didn't wait for an answer, jumping right into a story that it seemed he was bursting to share.  “Put a match to that candle and I’ll tell ya’.”   Lily lit the candle and pulled the covers back around her, waiting for a story that was sure to be a doozie if he was asking for the room to be illuminated.

“I was a fuckin’ child, I was.  Drooling and trippin’ over my own tongue every time I saw her.”   The faraway stare as if he was in a dream, put a grin on Lily’s face immediately.   “I’d known her all my days, but only took a _manly notice_ of her when I was twelve.  Everyone called her Maisie back then.  Weren’t her real name, though.

Beautiful, I tell ya'.  She had long brown hair braided down her back.  _She was a woman_ …  Fifteen and a half years old and walked with long strides like she had someplace important to get to fast, always wearin' her dark blue school uniform with a starched white collar and tights.  But she only looked at me like a pipsqueak.  Made me fancy her even more.”

Solomons grew more animated and less lost in reverie as he got to the juicy part of his young romance.  His face bore an assortment of expressions that changed as memories evoked distant feelings. Lily tried to imagine him as a boy on the verge of adolescence – smooth-faced and eager – as his head tilted and whiskers moved in sync with his comical delivery of the tale.  When Alfie was like this, he made Lily’s head swim.  She’d swear on a stack of Bibles that after one of his long-winded stories she found herself even more in love with him.

It was the eyes.  The unique and expressive ways he used them were like fingers that grabbed hold of her heart and her head and pulled her in, bonding her to the big lunk.

“Once I hit thirteen, I shot up a few inches and grew a coupla’ hairs on my chin.  This here mustache started to sprout, though it weren't much more than peach fuzz.  I got bolder and she stopped treating me like a little pest.  Let me tell you, Lily, I ain’t ashamed to say I was yankin’ my little pee-pee day and night thinking about her.  I ain’t broken the habit of abusing my flesh over a lovely girl, now, have I?

One day when her mum and dad was out at the neighbors like usual, she called to me through the window.  Asking for my help at three o’clock on a Sunday afternoon…and I went runnin’.  Soon as she had that door closed, the brazen lass was smoochin’ me from here to kingdom come.  And without the chance to protest with the _greatest vehemence_ a lad could muster, she had my britches around my bloody ankles before I knew what was happening.  Now I wasn’t complainin’, mind you…” 

Lily was in fits, burying her face in Solomons’ chest to keep her laughter from carrying down the stairs.  Alfie’s lively description of his adolescent recollection was more dramatic than usual.  His voice was high and sort of squeaky when he got to the action parts, and he kept bursting into laughter as he told the story, making Lily laugh even harder…and fall deeper under this spell of his.  But the fact that Alfie Solomons had actually used the term _pee-pee_ almost made Lily wet herself.

“Right…I won’t go into great detail, cuz it was over almost as quick as it started, but her skirts were up over her hips and I was getting’ an eye full of what I ain't seen up close till then.  And before a holy infant like myself could object, she was manhandling me towards an ungodly and undignified initiation into manhood that Satan himself would’ve blushed to hear of.  She was fuckin’ shameless.  Her hands was down my drawers and grabbing my bits.  And juices and sounds I ain’t never been privy to before that day...oy.

Me bein’ an innocent…well I just sat there on the floor right where we done it, and she said it was me who was responsible for her excitement.  **ME** responsible… _can you believe it_?  Almost shit m’self to think of the trouble I was in if her parents found out.  So I fixed myself up and no sooner was I heading for the door than she pulled me down again, unfastened my britches and had her way with me for a second time, but with her mouth this time.  It was _awful_ … **truly,** Lily, which is exactly why I went back to that house every Sunday at three in the afternoon.”

Lily found herself entirely breathless and Solomons wheezed out a laugh of his own, pleased with himself for sending her into fits, which for him was effortless…and he loved seeing her like this.

“Lily, that day I walked out onto the streets, eh, like I was ten feet tall and had a beard down to my balls.  Ran off to tell my best mate, but the fucker didn't believe a word of it. _Can you imagine that_... _someone accusin' Alfie Solomons of being a fibber?”_

“Stop, Alfie! I can hardly breathe...”  Lily sucked in air, still shaking with laughter as she moved closer, unaware of how he drew her to him in more than simple proximity.  Catching her breath she asked, “And what happened to this teen-aged temptress?”

“See her anytime she and her family stop in on the way from Hampshire to visit her mum and dad.  We’re sleepin’ in her bed, love.  My Maisie is Henny and Lottie's daughter, Marta.  It's my only secret from them even though that’s been over since years before the war.”  He wheezed with the vigor of his laugh shifting into giggles and taking Lily along with him, holding him tighter and laughing at the surprising identity of his young seductress. "You mean to tell me you ain't scandalized?"  Lily shook her head, still chortling.  "Nah, I didn't think so…  But I’d say you’re ripe for the picking, I would,” Alfie’s voice deepened, but was still teasing enough not to startle Lily.

“But seein’ as how you recently declared _me of all people_ to be trustworthy, I’ll leave it at that for now.  What I will tell you is that I ain’t been kept waitin’ by any lass since I was barely more than a neophyte.  _Right_ … well that’s got me thinkin’… as I’m layin’ so close to this lovely tush and your lovely bosom’s up against me, and you smell so good and you’re more than close enough to do what I want to ya’…   I’m suffering somethin’ awful because of your preference for some future tense virginal wedding night, I am…hhmph,” he huffed.  “So I figure you need to be punished for afflicting a man with such agonies. I'd say that's fair, hmm?" he asked, burying his face into her neck and kissing it before she shot back, almost falling over the side of the bed.

“Don’t you dare, Alfie…”

“Hold your horses.  I only said you needed some punishing.  So here's what your old Alfie's gonna do...," he snarled seductively. In one swift move he flipped his confused bedmate over and pushed his body against the back of her, leaning close to whisper in a slow and almost threatening tone, "Your Alfie's gonna punish you with pleasure, and temptation will be your torture, Lily.  But I ain't givin' you nothin', even if you beg on your hands and knees.  That'll be your penance, my little Catholic darlin'."

Lily steadied herself after recovering from the shock…and the thrill of his words.  She scoffed at the claim, "Pfft... Is that so?  Well I have no intention of letting you torture me...," though that was already a daily occurrence she would not admit, "and you might want to watch who you threaten, because two can always play at that game.  I'm practiced at restraining myself; I presume you can’t say the same, _Mr. Solomons_."

She had a point, and Alfie had let the words spill from his mouth on a wicked impulse without ever considering a virgin might throw it back at him.  However, no slip of a girl was going to make him back down from a bit of well-earned fun.

Alfie flipped her around to face him again; the immense force of the quick movement drawing a sharp gasp from deep in Lily's gut.  Danger and sensuality oozed through his words, "You're a smart girl, Lily.  Too smart for your own good, maybe.  You seem to forget that I've been to war.  For most of four years I did without...with very few occasions in between to get m'self loved up.  And then it was all fast and mechanical with strangers…no genuine gratification, eh?  I'll have to draw on that _less than pleasant_ time to fortify myself against any of your chaste, maidenly maneuvers.  See…you and me, we’re in different leagues, love…,” he teased.

Lily raised herself up slightly, pushing Solomons' shoulders back onto the mattress.  "In the land of horny men, you, Alfie Solomons are the king.  But I know you're talking out of your ass.  If you were going to try and coerce or force me to do something, you would have done it by now. That tells me everything I need to know.”  Solomons’ drew his lips into a tight line; she had him dead to rights.   “And don't mistake someone who's _uninitiated_ for someone who's _uninformed,_ Alfie." 

The shock that his Lily had just said this made his bottom lip droop as his brain tried to decipher her ambiguous words.   **"What the fuck does that mean?"**

She had both excited _and_ dumbfounded him with a single sentence…leaving Lily to revel in her tiny triumph.  If he wanted a challenge, he’d get it.

"Don't concern yourself with what that means, Alfie, “ she said glibly.  “You want to go through with your little threat?”  She flicked her hand in a dismissive gesture.  “ **You’ll** regret it, and I’ll never break my vow to a putz future husband," she giggled, flashing defiant eyes at him.  This foolishness was playing with fire for sure; that she could feel in her bones.  However, come hell or high water she was going to make Alfie do a bit of suffering of his own…once she was properly clothed and they were both on two feet instead of their backs.

She wouldn’t be cruel or unreasonable. The suffering wouldn't come at the cost of his pride…or without a dash of pleasure for the big knucklehead.  The inner voice forecasted many a Saturday afternoon spent kneeling in a confessional booth, and long penances murmured in the pews of a church.  But that didn’t matter now; her mind was already starting to concoct ideas.

Solomons' eyes, drawn tight in suspicion and confusion, his mind still idled on what exactly **not** “uninformed” meant.  But he wasn’t giving her the satisfaction of seeing him undone by a few words, and reverted to his questions, brushing the last two minutes aside as if they had never happened.

"Arthur McKenna," his deep voice whispered closely, trying to rebound from Lily’s enigmatic declaration, "now what's his story?"

Her tone became flippant.  " _Oh...what happened to your little challenge?_ ”  She blew out the candle and settled facing Alfie.  The poor man had to strain to focus and divert his mind before he got hard as coal.  Fuck.  If there was anything he liked it was a woman with a smart mouth on her who was practically begging to be taught a lesson, but he was still smart enough to bide his time.

“I'll give you the short version.  Arthur McKenna isn't my father's natural father.  Pop and his brother, Jerry came to work on a little farm that my Nannie her first husband owned in Ireland.  Unfortunately, when my father was an infant, his dad was hurt badly in an accident and died.  His brother came sniffing around almost immediately, looking to take what he said was _rightfully his_.  He meant the farm and his dead brother's widow, as was the custom.  Nannie wasn't having any of that so she and her two workers just continued to tend the farm like he was never there.  But the brother-in-law persisted, and if you know the Irish, they are nothing if not persistent.

Over the next two years she and Pop grew much closer, and the farm prospered with just the three of them doing the work.  Every once in a while the priest, her family or the Wynnes would come along to chastise her, though they only succeeded in vexing Nan.  Cut to the chase, she and Pop started to make plans to marry.  Unfortunately Nannie was Catholic and Pop is a Protestant. When word got out, a monsignor and two priests came to try and twist her arm, and she ran them off, too.  But not before they said they'd see her child taken from her and raised in a good Catholic family.  So before anyone could interfere, she and Pop finalized a deal with a neighbor and sold the farm.  They got married by a justice in the next town that same day, and the four of them packed up and boarded the first ship from Cobh to New York City within a week. They'd all been planning on emigrating for months anyhow.  And that's how he's got a different last name from my father.  But they couldn’t be closer to each other if they were related by blood."

"Shame, ain't it?"

"Nothing's changed, Alfie; people expect everyone to stick to their own kind.  It's why your aunt doesn't like me around any of the men in your family.  It's why they don't know about us and we don't tell them, hmm?  You don't have to answer; I know it's the reason.  My regret is that I'm lying to Mack and if he finds out, a lifetime of trust is destroyed in an instant.  And I don’t know how to tell him so he doesn’t blow his stack and drag me back to New York on the first ship.  He wouldn’t care that you’re Jewish in the least.  It’s your _occupation_ that’s the deal breaker."  She could hear Alfie's resigned sigh, though no confirmation or denial accompanied it. He just sucked his teeth. 

"I'm sure of it because a rabbi came to the office the other day and asked to speak to Elsie alone, but told Senya and your brother to stay.  He wouldn't look at me, but made sure to speak loudly enough that I could hear through the closed door.  He was lecturing them that they had to be careful when dealing with goyim so that the Jewish people would never disappear.“

“He said fuckin’ what?”  

“That's life, right?  Well," she sighed, "I need to get some sleep.  Sweet dreams, Alfie."  Lily leaned in and kissed him softly, wrapping an arm around him and snuggling close against the cold beyond their blankets.

"Good night, love," Alfie murmured.  Lily had hit the nail on the head and he was mad as hell that she had to put up with the rabbi's crap on top of everything else she'd dealt with so far.  But in fact, it was the reason why the Jews were so insular.  Their history of burden and attempts at destruction by outside forces - well before Alexander the Third or the pogroms in the shtetls his mother’s family had escaped - cemented the beliefs of his own family and every Hebrew he knew.  Jews bind and hold fast to Jews...to ensure the survival of the Jewish People for generations to come.  He used to believe that just a few short months ago.  And now he lay in the dark, holding onto a shiksa that he had no intention of letting get away.  And there was a child already taking up residence in his head that wasn't getting born if all these fuckers kept sticking their noses in where he didn't want them.  Odd thing, this was the first time ever there was nothing he could do to put a stop to a situation.  Not without driving a permanent wedge between them all and himself.  As for Mack, he couldn’t kill him and he couldn’t change the reality that he was a gangster. 

Lily lay there, silently saying prayers, asking for the health, happiness and safety of all she held dear.  As she had done nightly since beginning this _thing_ with Solomons, she prayed that he in particular would always be safe, well and happy, and when they did have to part, that there would be no acrimony.  And for herself, she asked that God help her to live life differently when she was back home…more fully than when things ended so badly with Joe.

Rain pounded the rattling window in sheets driven by high winds, and the room seemed colder.  But with Alfie beside her, Lily was amply warm and fell off to sleep.  She dreamt things she would barely remember upon waking. 

There was something weighty on her.  She was able to move freely, but chose in her dreaming to stay with her head on a big pile of soft pillows.  Whatever was beyond the edges of the bed, she couldn’t make out a single detail.  In the haze of it all, she thought she must be a child at home in her bed, though she couldn’t really see as much as she struggled to.  It must be her mother’s hand stroking her hair because the sensation was so gentle, like when she was little.  And the voice that tells her he loves her had to be her father’s…but she can’t see him as dearly as she wanted to.  Disorientation sent her into a panic as an overwhelming urge directs her to rise because a huge list of chores needs doing before getting off to school.  She finally ends up at the gate to the school where two nuns silently wag huge, disapproving fingers at her.  She knows it’s got something to do with the boy who they've sat on the ground outside the school's door.  He's cold and barefoot, and hugs his knees against his chest, yet all she can do is fight to turn her head back and look at him as they drag her away. 

An ungodly clap of thunder, loud enough to jolt her awake with its volume, abruptly ended Lily’s restless dream, or at least she thinks it has.  The warm heaviness weighing her down is still there and she reaches over to part of the small bed where she thinks Alfie should be, but she can’t find anything but the sheets.  She can smell him, and after a moment when she comes to her senses, Lily realized that his coat is over her, laid out like a blanket. Seeking comfort, her fingers wrap around the collar and pull it close, breathing in his scent to calm her still-thumping heartbeat.  For a moment she rested in the soft, warm linens, slowly becoming mindful to the sounds of the wakening house. Not wanting this moment to end too soon, she lay still until Lottie’s voice singing a chipper good morning and “rise and shine!” floated through the chilly air of the upstairs hallway.

 _Oh.. my Alfie,_ she thought.  He had left her early, but not without seeing that she was comfortable without him. Lottie would never know that he had spent the night in her bed.  There was no mass, nor was there ample time to pray, but she reflected on her gratitude for having found him, even if their time would be brief.  In a glad but wistful moment, his attentiveness, generosity of spirit, affection and caring didn’t go unnoticed or unappreciated.  As she heard Lottie close the door to Alfie’s room, Lily breathed a deep sigh, knowing that a man who many thought was a scoundrel was nothing of the sort to her.  She’d put on a happy face before Lottie entered with a pitcher of hot water for washing up and get back to her regular self and face the day.

 

Wringing her hands, Mrs. Hildebrandt stood by the front door watching for their visitors.  Her son, Ernst had turned into a nasty, greedy man since he’d moved to London and took up with Charmaine after the war.  Since their marriage, he’d only gotten worse.  And this morning his mood was exceptionally foul, having had to “waste a day” and stay overnight to make sure “the Jews” didn’t come back a second time and try any tomfoolery.  The farmer’s wife was glad they were still getting ready upstairs; a sense of dread and disgust preceded their imminent arrival in her kitchen.

Charmaine was a loathsome woman…if she could be called that.  There was barely anything feminine about her.  The woman was **_sharp_** …boxy, but chic clothing, pointy jewelry, severe angles created by the liner on her eyes and rouge on her lips, and her long red claws jutted from the tips of bony fingers which often held a smoldering cigarette in a long black holder. Even her bottle-blonde hair looked like straw that might snap into shards. She was rail thin; skinny enough that her cheekbones, elbows and hips looked as if they could pierce a person if she bumped against them.  She hated children; had no value for family; demanded and expected, but never reciprocated; and her disdain for sentimentality was disheartening.  The woman’s presence sucked the joy and life out of a room.  She’d done that to Mrs. Hildebrandt’s son.

Could this pinched-face man who never smiled really be her beautiful little boy?  He used to love his brother, but now saw him as a looming burden.  It wasn’t Gunther’s fault that his mind was simple, a “defect” that Ernst pointed out with alarming frequency these days.  Her husband’s face, leathery from decades of laboring outdoors, was fraught with burden that wasn’t undercut by his attempt at smiling toward her as they waited.

 

“They’re here,” she squeaked nervously, as Lily pulled up the drive.  Mr. Hildebrandt rose and she grabbed his arm, quick to move the both of them out onto the porch.   Her arm rose high, waving at the couple.  “Good morning!  Good morning!  So nice to see you again.”

“Mornin’, ma'am…and Mr. Hildebrandt,” Alfie said as he shook the farmer’s hand.  “My missus is eager to sit and have a chat. She’s got a proposal that I think’ll make everyone happy.”

 _My missus…?_ Had she heard that correctly?  _Couldn’t have been…_   She just got on with the scenario she has planned in her head.  “Thank you for seeing me again.  Before we go inside, would you mind taking a little walk, Mr. Hildebrandt?  I have a few questions about your farm.  But first, can I ask that we all take a moment to put ourselves in the presence of the Lord and pray that the outcome today is in keeping with His will?”  Bowing their heads - Solomons included - it was only a moment before Alfie shot a slight nod of supreme approval toward Lily as the farmer’s wife led him inside for a cuppa.

The old man stepped off of the porch and offered Lily a hand.  From here they could see almost a quarter of the parcel that made up the 643 acres of sprawling landscape.  From the house, the terrain dipped gently, rolling along toward a stand of tall trees.  Everything glistened from the night’s rain and the scent minerals rose from the fertile soil.

“Mr. Hildebrandt, why is this farm on the market?  It’s obvious that you don’t want to leave.”

“Miss, I’m 76 years old; all night my son’s been reminding me of this.  If you’re fortunate enough to live as long as me, I hope you don’t feel your age in your bones like I am.  I might have to face facts, I simply can’t do most of what needs done around here anymore.  Ernst says I’m a fool for keeping it this long, but as I said yesterday, I’m the third generation and Gunther’s the fourth to work this land. He's able to do the work, but unable to run the place.”

He looked out on the land and spoke mournfully, “All of my memories are here.  Do you see that bench near the big oak?  I asked my wife for her hand right there, fifty six years ago. I got this scar on my chin falling off a branch on the south side of that maple tree when I was seven.   My people are all laid to rest here,” he extended a sturdy, wrinkled hand, pointing past the trees.  “Right over that crest is where they’re all buried.  I’d have bet my life that my wife and I would join them when our time came.  But…”

“Pardon me for interrupting, but I'd like to get right to the point.  A bedsit two flights up over a shop in the city doesn't sound like a place you'd be happy.  I overheard your son telling the shopkeeper in town about his plans for your living arrangements.  I think staying put is the right thing for you.  And many, **many** years from now, God willing, you can be laid to rest here with your family exactly as you'd planned.  So…if I paid you to stay for as long as you like, and hired a team of workers to do the manual labor, would  that be something you’re interested in hearing about?  Especially if you didn’t have to sell your farm?”

“I think these old ears heard you incorrectly, dear.  Come again…”

“I explained my interest in your land; what I really need are the crops and livestock, not the property.  What if I leased the land from you, and paid you a salary for overseeing the basic operations, how would that strike you?  And before you answer, I know you'll want to discuss this with your wife and Gunther."

Lily heard a door close loudly, then high-pitched voices.  She turned to see Ernst and his wife followed somewhat menacingly close by Alfie who overtook them in seconds.  Blocking the duo from approaching his woman and the farmer, Aflie made Lily’s heart swell and her face beam to see him so protective of her endeavors.

Fifteen minutes later, and without the interruption of the contrary couple, Lily and the farmer came into the home’s cozy kitchen.  Ernst and Charmaine looked up from their seats at the table, sneering and huffing in unison.  The farmer’s wife fussed to get a plate of schnecken onto the table and pour tea, while Alfie sat with his arms folded over his midsection, smirking like the cat that had just eaten the canary. His walking stick was in his hand and Lily could only hope he hadn’t whacked one of them over the head with it.

Ernst straightened up in his seat to see his father wiping his teary eyes on the back of his sleeve and Lily winking at Alfie.  In a harsh tone, he broke into German.  “Did she threaten you, because this man threatened us.  I told you they were up to something.  Divide and conquer…that’s their plan.  I hope you didn’t buckle and gave in to her threats.”

His father, still trying to quiet his emotions, waved a hand at Ernst, replying in the same foreign tongue.  “This nice young lady and I have had a lovely conversation.  And if your mum sees things as I do, then I'd say we have an agreement…”

“Nice young lady?  That bitch is a vulture, and this man’s the devil himself.  He said he'd…”

Lily began to smile and rubbed the top of Alfie’s hand before she stood to speak.  Her reply was stern and just a bit smarmy… and also spoken in German to the complete amazement of everyone.  “Mr. Hildebrandt, Jr...you, sir, have a fresh mouth and I don't like the way you're speaking to your parents.  You’re also not very discreet about where you shoot your mouth off.  I was in the mercantile when you were talking to a Mr. Potts yesterday.  Do you remember what you said?”

“You can speak German?” he yapped in English, horrified that she understood his comments.

“I speak German perfectly thanks to my Oma who came from Heidelberg,” It was time to switch back to German so that Alfie didn’t understand and lose his temper.  “This man is no devil, nor are we trying to swindle your parents.  And if you say a bad word against my man I will personally take you outside – you and your wife - and kick your behinds up and down the road until you come back and kiss everyone’s feet.”

“What on earth is she saying, Ernie?” Charmaine demanded to know.  But he waved her question off.

As the farmer’s wife rubbed her husband’s cheek and Gunther trotted loudly through the back door into the kitchen, Lily leaned in close to Ernst.  She quietly threatened, “Would you like me to tell everyone what you said in the shop?  Now shut your trap or you’ll be sorry you ever met me.”  She returned to her seat with a sweet smile and spoke again in English.

“Mr. Hildebrandt and I have a temporary deal sealed by a handshake, but soon to be made legal after he and Mrs. Hildebrandt have a chance to talk it over properly…as a couple, **and** as the **sole** owners of this land. The foundation I represent is going to lease the majority of this farm for the next thirty years, with an option to lease for another thirty years or purchase the acreage outright.  The property up to the tree line plus 100 yards, and the land from the east side of this house will remain untouched in any way, you have my word on it.  Mr. Hildebrandt has agreed to the sum of one thousand five hundred pounds per annum to serve as the farm manager.  Gunther, you are very welcome to continue working on the family farm as long as you like for a generous salary.  This lovely home is yours and you will never be asked to leave it.  I’ll see to it that a septic tank is installed, a new well is drilled and connected to inside plumbing.  No more outhouses.  I’m going to work on getting electric wired out this way, and if we’re lucky, telephone lines, too.”  Lily sat down, raised her tea cup to the old man and his wife and then to Alfie.

In a half-hearted attempt to cover a grin, Solomons drew ring-studded fingers over his mouth, though he couldn’t help but shake his head, looking directly at Junior and his wife.

“And although the details are not formalized, let me thank you so very much, Mr. Hildebrandt, for generously offering to place the profits from the lease into an annuity.  The interest from that money will be so useful to the foundation’s work in helping the poor get a leg up in life.  And of course, you or your wife may withdraw any or all of that money at any time.  Gunther's name will also appear on the paperwork as a co-owner of the annuity, as well as the farm.”

Charmaine’s head spun toward her husband and the woman’s mouth dropped.  He jumped to his feet, slamming both hands on the table.  “Inconceivable!  You’ve been duped you old fool!”

Alfie’s arm swung out and patted Ernst’s hand away, dismissing him as if he were a child.  “Listen mate, sit yourself down and put a cork in it.  The powers that be, they’ve spoken and settled it all…yeah?  Keep your nose outta big people’s business that don’t concern you.  Do as you’re told, mate.”  He gave the irate man a mushy, disgusted expression, and Lily virtually had to stop herself from throwing herself over the corner of the table to hug and kiss him.  "And if you don't watch your tongue and speak civilly to your mum and dad, I'll get a bar of soap stick it in your gob."

Ernst started bellowing at his father in German as his own wife tugged at his sleeve demanding answers and a say in the deal.  Gunther turned to his mother, confused somewhat, as she patted his shoulder and then smoothed the side of her husband’s hair as he smiled up at her.  The cacophony from the whinging Londoners created its own brand of chaos that everyone else seemed immune to.  Alfie’s admiring gaze fell on Lily and he raised up to pull her closer and kissed her.  “Your grandad mentioning your sister's new " _lease"_ on life gave you this idea, didn't it?" She nodded.  "Good job, love,” he whispered, the both of them an oasis of calm amongst Ernst and Charmaine’s rising volume.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” she winked, kissing him again.

 

“Ooh, that was fun,” Lily purred as they drove toward the roadway.  The rain had started again moments after they were back in the Crossley.  “Look who it is…” she pointed, as Ernst’s car flew past them at a dangerously high speed.

“Toodle-oo, cunt,” Alfie said, waggling his fingers in a wave at the car tearing down the dirt road.

They laughed at his furor back at the house as Lily pulled the vehicle over next to the mercantile.  “This is for everything you did today, Alfie.”  Her body leaned completely over his, knocking him against the door, and she kissed Solomons deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Is that really for my expertise in scaring the life out of that man, ‘cuz I had to threaten to crack his skull.  Or is it an attempt to best me with your girlish charms?  I ain’t forgot about you vowing that you’ll torture me, same as I intend to do to you.  I got a memory like an elephant, I do.”

“It’s payment for your extraordinary services in menacing that jerk.  And don’t be a schmuck; if I wanted to torture you – which I don’t – you’d know it.”  Those pretty, narrowing eyes punctuated her statement, and made a sensation run through Solomons nerves, right down to his balls.  “Alfie, I’m going inside to pick up something.  Are you coming?”

“ _I am not._   You’ll be expecting me to be carrying around your market basket next.  I’m fine where I am.”

“ _Suit yourself_ ,” she mimicked, then ran inside the shop.  Her small purchase made, she was back behind the wheel and on the road back to London.

  
On the drive back, Solomons asked why she had them stop and pray before getting down to business.  “When I looked around the house yesterday, I saw that they were obviously religious.  I’m sure the deal would have been made, but knowing that helped me add a little something extra that would make them feel more at ease with me.    Now if it were Ernst I was dealing with, I’d have to refer to one of my favorite books, The Art of War.  _Take something meaningful from your enemies and use it to bend them to your will._   To me, that means taking specific information about the person you’re dealing with.  And while it could have been great fun to rile Ernst up, thank goodness I didn’t have to bother with that moron today.  Hopefully that’s the last I ever see of him.”

“The Art of War, eh?  Used to have an old copy that I picked up fifteen years back.  Can’t recall what became of it…  Surprised you’ve gotten your nose into that book.”

“It’s a must-read for anyone looking for a leg-up in business.  My father had a copy that I devoured when I was a teen-ager and its contents have served me well over the past few years.”    For a long time they talked about the Sun Tzu’s advice for tactics and strategy, as well as sharing more stories about themselves.  Alfie pried for more information on her family to see just how unusual they might be, but only heard good things.  Her people weren’t so vastly different from his own, banning together to conserve money and resources when necessary.  His old folks moved into the same flat when things got tight.  Her grandparents, though living mere yards away in their own tiny homes, moved in with her family from “ _Thanksgiving until the first signs of thaw_ ” so that they could consolidate expenses and put any savings toward building her father’s business.

“Thanksgiving…now that’s some holiday made up by you Americans ‘cuz you’re grateful, yeah?”   He coaxed every detail about the day out of her, noting that it seemed to him that food was the main event from an Englishman’s standpoint.  Lily knew him so well that it was clear he was itching to get a sample of whatever this Thanksgiving feast was all about.

“I hadn’t even thought to look to see if any restaurants put on a meal for Americans.  I don’t think I’ll bother, either.  There’s nothing like having your own family recipes.  But maybe Mack will want to introduce Frances to the custom. She might know of a place to go.”

“To hell with that.  You come to my house and you can make your own recipes…just you and me.”

“No, no, **no**!  Next time there’s a dinner being made at your house, you cook for me.  I’m not your kitchen girl.  It’s your turn,” she laughed.

“Fuckin’ hell…you’ll starve then.  Told you I can’t cook.  But I think my mum, Zayda and the lot of them would jump at a chance to partake in your quaint American custom.   Hmm?  You tell McGuiness and his lady friend to come.  My housekeeper ‘ll help you and I’ll have all the food and drink brought in…exactly what you tell me you need.  Sound like a deal?”

Lily’s screwed up face didn’t make it seem like she was going for it.  “That’s not going to be much of a deal in my favor if your aunt is harassing me the whole time.  If the dinner turns out nicely, she’ll find fault with it.  And if, God forbid, the turkey gets burnt, she’ll be dancing a jig.  No thanks.”

“Suit yourself,” was his nonchalant reply, and leaned his head against the auto’s window as the countryside went by.  It was a bit of a surprise that he gave up so easily, but Lily was sure this wasn’t the end.  Alfie didn’t operate that way.

 

At a stop, Lily pulled a woolen shawl out from the brown wrapping.  She’d admired the thick, soft wrap on her first trip to the mercantile, and winter seemed to be arriving ahead of schedule.  Noticing that Solomons was struggling to keep his eyes open, she startled him by placing the folded item behind his head which was already slumping toward the window.  “Take a nap; you’ve earned it,” she whispered.  He didn’t bother to argue; he’d be up half the night preparing for his meeting with Tommy Shelby in the morning and arranging for someone to come see to the repairs of Lottie’s windows before it got any colder.  It wasn’t like her to miss something like that around the house. And there were the arrangements to find a new nurse to sit with Judah’s dying mum.  His man came home two days ago to find the first heifer snooping through a cupboard when she should be tending to the old dear.  And Mara…her sixth birthday was in a week and he dearly loved to indulge the cheeky little monkey.  She’d asked to have a pony and a magic wand for her big day, though they hadn’t the room for the horse, and not even Solomons could conjure up the magical thing.

 

Alfie didn’t wake when the vehicle pulled over not far from London when the rain made it impossible to keep driving.  “Poor thing,” she thought as she looked over.  The question came to mind, whether he took much time away from his business.  She hadn’t noticed more than a few hours here or there, other than the night he’d had an episode and stayed over at her hotel.  He had his coat draped over himself and his hat was askew from leaning against the window.  Again, she could barely believe he was a notorious criminal; the man looked like a boy as he dozed, peaceful and breathing in and out through parted lips.  It wasn’t quite right, but she reached into her bag for the camera and took a quick photograph of him, unable to let the opportunity pass.

They made a quick stop in the city where Alfie got out, but told her to wait in the automobile.  An odd little door on the side of a watchmaker’s shop opened and he dipped inside, while she got out to survey the area with mild interest.  Ten minutes later he emerged, heading in the direction of the Crossley which stood twenty yards away.  A loud voice rang out, “Afternoon, Captain, sir,” as two men in their early 30s stood at attention and saluted Solomons.  He returned the gesture before clapping them both on the arms and having a brief chat.  Lily swore that she heard him say, “ _I’m out with my missus_ ,” before the two men tipped their caps at her and she waved back at them.

She wondered if the English saying, _my missus_ was anything like them calling a person _love_ …just words, but not strictly by definition.  This was a question for Anna, because if it wasn’t just something they said, then maybe she was underestimating what Alfie might feel for her.

 

The value of the sale of 3,800 shares of stock would be equivalent to £518,010 in 2018.

Thanks to everyone who’s commented or left kudos, including  FangirlFreakingOut, Prettie_Parker, whatsername123, Jwebb0409, squintysquintz91, Chailyn_Kamaria, Peculiar_Moose, Bianca L Devlyn and anyone who is a Guest at AO3 but doesn't have a screen name yet.


	71. A New Girl in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intriguing new guest comes to the Verlaque House Hotel and she may spell disaster for Lily's virtue, or she just may be her champion. Mack's back and he hears the truth, while Alfie and Tommy have a meeting where the Jew makes a demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martine McEvoy comes to the hotel and Lily is intrigued from the get-go. I fashioned her very loosely on Miss Phryne Fisher, who I believe would be an excellent friend or confidante for someone like Lily, with a bit of Dita von Teese thrown in for good measure....not that Phryne needs any help.

Her attention was focused on the well-kept children and their nannies in the park across the street when a large sedan rolled up to the hotel, but it wasn’t the motor car that Lily was hoping to see.  She was nursing her second cup of coffee at her favorite table in the luxurious dining room when a pair of women exited the automobile: one pretty, though plainly dressed, and the other an indisputable bombshell with a flurry of fairydust…or perhaps fireworks trailing as she glided toward the entrance.

The duo registered, and in their wake, the lobby was rife with Louis Vuitton trunks and luggage, and a single, humble valise belonging to the younger, more modest woman.   The girl –who appeared to be nineteen or twenty and looking overwhelmed, spun, ever-so-slightly befuddled, as porters swirled around her shins grabbing baggage and placing it onto the luggage trolley.

Her fellow traveler was quite the opposite: confident, florid, resplendent in her ultra-posh attire, and perhaps a bit quirky from the looks of her.  Lily estimated that this woman was barely older than herself, if that, and just as tall.  Her auburn hair was short, styled into soft, flawless finger waves, and her lips were adorned with a glossy wine-colored stain.  She wore a brocade opera coat of deep sapphire blue, despite it being barely evening.  It was adorned at the sleeves and neck with the fluffiest white fur that Lily had ever seen, and everyone orbited around the woman as if she were the sun.  It was impossible for them not to.  Her remarkable appearance paired with her _hail-fellow-well-met_ , lilting voice had the hotel’s staff jumping to meet her every need, with Alan blushing conspicuously when his cheek was pinched by her silk-gloved fingers.  Finally, the last of the luggage and the two women disappeared into the lift and Lily was left to stare back through the window in search of Mack’s arrival.

She sat for a quarter of an hour, growing peckish and eager for her own companion to return, to hear of the _when, where_ and _how_ of his proposal.  She hadn’t eaten since breakfast, if you didn’t count the chocolate-covered orange jellies that she’d shared with Alfie on the ride back to London.  When he kissed her as they parted she could still taste them on his tongue.  She was replaying that kiss when the hotel’s glamorous new guest swooshed into the dining room calling for a bottle of champagne to be brought to her table.

As the _maître d_ ushered her into the booth opposite Lily’s table, the woman flashed a slight, but friendly smile at her, as did her vernal companion, though the girl seemed alarmed to notice the bruise on Lily’s face.  The American was dying to find out who this riveting young lady was and returned a welcoming smile of her own.    Within minutes they were not only acquainted, but the irreverent, gorgeous and enchanting Martine McEvoy had planted herself at Lily’s table with her private secretary, Kathleen Donohue.

“We’ve only just gotten off of the ship from Calais.  I’m back from a tiny jaunt that started with a month in Mikonos and Athens, then we popped over to Barcelona where I met an absolutely _delicious_ matador, a hop to Marseille, and then on to Versailles, of course, and Paris.  And now we're back in London for a family event that’s sure to be perfectly dreary.  But I so _dearly_ want to model my new wardrobe and break out my dancing shoes.  And if things go well, I'll find some young _Adonis_ to model some of the _absolutely decadent_ Parisian lingerie for.”

Martine was full of fun and quite adventurous...putting it mildly. Lily considered that her life was far from ordinary compared to the average woman of twenty-five, but compared to Martine, her existence seemed almost cloistered.  For over an hour they drank champagne while Martine regaled Lily with stories of her trip, the pied-à-terre she kept in Antwerp just steps from the Vlaamse Opera House, and her audacious feats which included more than a few handsome studs that she winked to say she’d gotten to know " _rather well._ "  Kathleen blushed and shrank back a bit, but Lily was enthralled to hear of her bawdy tales, propelling Martine’s storytelling to bring forth more and more information.

 **And Miss McEvoy knew how to pilot an airplane!**   Lily was jealous…and hooked, as was Martine when she heard Lily's story of how she had wound up in London.  A fast friendship was forming between the two women who were concurrently similar and so very different.

"I wasn't always so carefree and independent, Lily, nor did I expect to be.  Not fifteen years ago my family had been living in Liverpool…on the skids…which was our full-time status thanks to my father’s falling out with his family and lack of marketable skills.”

“How sad,” Lily remarked.

“His family disowned him when he married my mum… _a Welsh Catholic_ ,” she whispered as if it were hot gossip.  “The heart wants what it wants, doesn’t it?   Granny had a detective find him after Grandad died.  For thirteen years she hadn’t spoken to her son.  Not a letter or card, and then she scrambled because she wanted to secure my maiden aunt’s place in her home in the event of Gran’s death.  And _voila_ …just like that, the family is set up in style and haven’t got a care in the world as long as my father vowed to take care of  his sister.  Gran even got to like my mother quite a lot before she went to her heavenly reward,” Martine drawled, popping a candied walnut into her mouth.

“That’s good news, isn’t it?”

“Great, I’d say.  The once disgraced son of the manor is now the Baron of Wetchfield, and as long as he manages to keep things afloat, we’re all set.”  Martine sighed, “Because I’ve grown very accustomed to this lifestyle and don’t want to ever have to marry to maintain it. “  She shuddered, “I can’t imagine being the unhappy wife of some lord, country squire or worse…a clergyman.   My dad’s not got the best head for business, and he does like the ponies and has fallen victim to a few schemes to grow his wealth, but it turns out that my brother and I have in spades what Father doesn’t possess.  So no more get-rich quick schemes, and an allowance for his betting and things are looking peachy for us.  And I’ve still got plenty of time on my hands for nights out, travel and my occasional romances.  Just a little stopgap whenever I get the itch…hmm?”

For someone who was usually tight-lipped and played her cards close to the vest, Lily was enthralled to find someone so opposite of herself, open and holding nothing back.  After an uncomfortable Kathleen excused herself to see to their belongings, the two chatted for half an hour, and for the first time, Lily told someone about Alfie.  No great detail...just "Alfie" and that he was a businessman, a Jew, and she was not, and that's why they kept their romance private from everyone.

Anna may have known about them, but she worked for Solomons and sharing too much with her would be imprudent.  Martine, however, was unencumbered by an association with Lily's romantic rascal, and therefore was safer to share whatever Lily wished to tell.  Miss McEvoy's own dalliances, which seemed numerous, proved that Lily's words would not be met with sanctimonious, opinionated feedback based on prejudice, and that was just the thing she needed at the moment.

In kind, Martine was pleased to find that Lily wasn't scandalized in the least to hear of her various exploits, nor did she measure her according to conventional rules that a young woman their age was meant to satisfy.  Refreshingly, Lily seemed like, " _my kind of girl_ ," Martine remarked.  Yet, it was odd to learn that Lily had gotten her shiner while in bed with her Jewish man, but was not sleeping with him.  That was something Martine just didn't get.  But it didn't matter, did it? 

“I have a question for you, Martine.  Sometimes the English language gets confusing when you compare the way the British and the Americans speak.  If a man refers to a woman as _his missus_ , what exactly can that mean?”

“Ah…I see; your beau’s called you _his missus_ , has he?  Well, only he can know what he really meant, but it’s quite common for a bloke to call his sweetheart _his missus_ as a matter of course.  Most men do, so in this case, I’d tell you not to make anything of it.”

“That’s good.  Fine.  Thanks.”  Lily felt oddly disappointed somewhere in her heart, embarrassed to feel that way; but foolish at the same time to think she’d considered that Alfie thought so much of what this thing of theirs was to think of her in those terms.   She could feel the blush and heat of such embarrassment raising in her face when Martine interrupted the process.

"Didn't you say your Alfie's got a birthday coming up?  Well, Lily, I've got an idea to take you from chaste to cherry bomb all for the sake of that man you claim is _simply glorious_ , and you won't have to give it away to put a smile on his face..."  As a nervous, yet naughty grin began for form on Lily's face, Martine squeaked, "...as soon as I find out who this _splendiferous_ specimen of manhood is."   The lascivious growl that escaped Martine's throat made Lily spin around for a look.  And then she laughed and ran toward the man newly entered into the lobby.

"Mack!" she called, racing to him with open arms, as her new friend's eyes opened widely with surprise. 

His hands went immediately to hold the sides of her face.  "What the hell happened to you?  Did somebody attack you?"  He twirled her around to see if any other injuries could be ascertained.

"No!  It's nothing."

"Nothing?"  Mack ran his thumb over Lily's temple.  "It's your eye and up the side of your face; that's something.  Tell me what happened.  It wasn't the Italians, was it?"

"No fights.  No Italians," she halted, "...it was Alfie Solomons.” Mack’s mouth dropped open as his heart pounded to think the Jew would have reason to strike Lily.  “We were up in my bed all night and well....this happened," Lily laughed nervously.

"Stop being a smart ass and trying to get me all wound up.  What really happened?"

"If that story doesn’t suit you, then I guess I rolled over in bed and my face whacked into the side table."

"Are you cut?  Did you see a doctor?" he asked, the concern clearly on his face.  Lily shook her head and a perverse pleasure came over her.  She wondered why Mack didn't believe, or even react to the truth, but swallowed the lie so readily.  “Lily, don’t go busting my balls like that…please.”

She took his arm and led him back to meet her new friend.  A pleasant introduction followed, promising to see her later.  "What room number are you in, Martine?"

"Suite Two-ten…practically above our heads."

"We're in suite Two-twelve; we're neighbors!  Let Mack and me get settled and I'll call on you in an hour if that works.  He’s got to tell me all about his recent engagement."

"See you then, Lily.   And it's been my extreme pleasure meeting you, Mr. McGuiness…," the sultry young aristocrat purred, “though it seems I’m too late.”

When they were out of earshot, Mack spoke in a hushed tone, "Now that one looks like she's a handful.  You two should get on well. That or the two of you will start causing me a boatload of headaches."

“Trouble?  Me…and her?  You must be joking, Mack.  Enough of that…you’ve got to see the stack of telegrams waiting for you upstairs.  My father must have told the big news to every person you two know.”

He threw his arm around Lily’s shoulder and gave it a hearty squeeze in the lift.  “Who’d have thunk that after so long, and across the ocean, I’d find myself the loveliest woman on earth.  I’m on cloud nine, and that’s no lie, Lily.  You’re happy for us aren’t you?”

“No need to ask; of course I am.  If anyone deserves to be happy, it’s you, Mack.”  

With the perpetually sweet smile he’d seen for years beaming up at him, McGuiness stopped dead in his tracks in the upstairs hallway, taking Lily’s shoulders in his hands and stooping to look her directly in the eye.  “Forget about all that nonsense I said a while back.  I’m sure you’ll find someone some day and be as happy as I am right now.  It’ll happen.”

Then Lily did something she never imagined doing, but she didn't hesitate when the opportunity presented itself.  If there ever was a time to turn on the drama, it was now, and she’d have to make it good.  “No, I think you were right…there probably isn’t anyone compatible with me.  But that’s okay; I’m just glad to see you so happy and in love.  That’s enough for me.”   She could see it happen; Mack’s expression grow serious and his face drop.  Bingo!  She knew he was a sucker for when it came to people getting what they deserved – good or bad.  Wanting good things to happen for good people came from Patricia’s influence.  Once they married, Lily’s mother said that his late-wife transformed a piece of Mack in the blink of an eye.  She felt a bit crummy for playing him like a fiddle, but if it was the only way she could see to softening him up to the idea of her and Alfie, she knew it had to be done.

* * *

 

Upstairs Mack was elated to find that Lily had made a deal for the farmland, though finding that Solomons had accompanied her both to the meeting, and that it had been an overnight stay got every nerve and blood vessel from his chest up flaming.  “You should’ve waited until I came back. We could have driven up there together!”

“Does it matter?  And he took me because he was concerned you’d be upset if anyone else was responsible for my well-being.  Plus, the son of the man who owns the farm became a problem and Mr. Solomons managed to keep him at bay until I had a chance to speak privately with the man.  It all worked out well and we didn’t dawdle; we were back in London as soon as the business was done.”

“That’s good, because I don’t need any more hassles than I already have.  Frances is shitting a brick that the manager here is going to fire her once she announces that we’re engaged.  I’m sorry if I overreacted.   But this Mr. Tillbury downstairs…I’ll wring his neck if he gives Frances a hard time.  And if he does, we’re blowing this joint and finding someplace else to stay.”

"How terrible it must have been for her...to have to hide that she had someone she loved.  Terrible," Lily shook her head, but oddly half laughing inside at the coincidence that McGuiness was wholly unaware of.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Lily headed across the hallway to Martine’s suite, greeted by Kathleen.  “Miss McEvoy’s getting changed; she’ll be out in a moment.  And please, call me Kitty.  Everyone does.”   Lily thought that Kitty Donohue looked like the embodiment of the words _bashful_ and _hard-working_ , as evidenced by her expressions and non-stop activity.  The young woman seemed to enjoy her work with Martine, but it was easy to see how she wasn’t accustomed to behavior that was likely very strange to a girl like Kitty.

The “moment” took nearly fifteen minutes, during which time Lily found out that Kitty was twenty years old, an _extremely_ devout Catholic from a large Irish family in Chigwell, timid as the day was long and devoted to, yet somehow bewildered by Martine and her uninhibited lifestyle.  “I think the Miss is in peril of damning her soul to eternity in hell.  You know…because of her hedonistic ways.”  The statement sounded more like a question to Lily, who saw nothing wrong with Martine’s lifestyle.

“Kitty, God isn’t sending anyone to hell for enjoying the things He’s created for mankind to partake in.  If the things she likes or does were _truly_ sinful, God wouldn’t have created them.  Martine seems….well, different than some of us.  She lives by a different set of rules.  Maybe she’s got something to learn…or to teach others by her lifestyle.  But her intentions appear to be good.   She’s a good person, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, Miss, but…”

“ **Lily** …” a perfumed and primped Martine exulted when she entered the room in a midriff-baring top and long, gauzy skirt to see her new friend.  She had a bejeweled bindi plastered right between her eyebrows and her lids were lined with kohl, making her look entirely exotic.  “I ardently hope you like to dance, because I have _the most_ delightful pair of women coming shortly to teach me the ancient art of belly dancing.  Care to join?”  Kitty gasped and exited the sitting room with her head down, mildly horrified to Lily’s amusement.  “Don’t mind her.  She’s lovely, but the Catholic Church has stilted whatever sense of adventure and curiousness she came into this world with.  Terrible thing…religion.”

“Keeps some of us on the straight and narrow, but it’s not a good thing when it squelches the exuberance for some temporal experiences and pleasures.  And by the way, I’m a devout Catholic, too, but apparently not to the same extreme depths as Kitty,” she chuckled.

“Well, that is good news.  I, myself, was brought up with no real religion, though I do seek the spiritual in all that I see and take pleasure in.  Especially the male form, at whose temple I worship with surprising frequence,” Martine squalled.  “My parents abandoned formal spirituality after their marriage caused an almost irreparable rift between them and their families.  So Lily, are you up for the belly dancing?”

“Definitely.  I’ve seen it done, but never thought I’d learn for myself,” Lily said, raising a brow in excited anticipation.

“Splendid!  And then after that, you and I are going to sit with a bottle of the most incredible gin - I do adore a nice gin - and have a very serious strategy session on how to give your Mister Alfie a birthday gift that he won’t soon forget.”

* * *

 

Saturday morning found Tommy Shelby sitting across from Solomons getting a bit of a tongue lashing.  "Your brother didn't waste no time getting his pasty white arse back to Birmingham last weekend, did he, Tommy?  **A thorough job...** ", Alfie’s knuckled wrapped down hard on the desk.   Shelby sat, trying to appear unfazed, across from Alfie whose eyes were staring straight through him.  "That’s what he was sent to do.  Left it all for the troops, yeah?     **He’s a footslogger, Tommy...** definitely _not_ a field officer what with the way he trotted off.  And I didn’t agree to no infantryman being put in charge when an officer’s what’s needed.”

It irked _Sergeant Major_ Thomas Shelby to be referred to so familiarly...patronizingly by the Camden Town kingpin who he'd helped put back on top, but he remained the picture of deference.  And in some small way, with the knowledge that Solomons had been a captain in a regiment renowned for  its ferocity and heroism during all four years of the war, he knew John had fucked things up by leaving too soon and there was no mollifying the Jew.  He'd just have to gloss it over, best as he could.  “Mr. Solomons, my brother, John…” 

Alfie voice, softer, but pegged with anger, interrupted.  “Afraid his tea’s gonna get cold or something? Fuckin’ unprofessional that is, Tommy.”  Alfie motioned to Ollie through the glass and snatched a paper off his desk, scrawling his signature onto it as if the contract was far more important than his visitor, then handing it over to the lanky lad.  “And who's this pikey....Cats?...Dogs?  He just left 'im in charge before he jumped the next train north," Alfie griped as he lurched forward, elbows on the desk and nostrils flared with contempt, locking eyes on his counterpart. 

Shelby’s eyes never left the Jew’s face as he extracted a cigarette from its box, tapping the end on the lid before putting a light to it.  "Johnny Dogs, Mr. Solomons, one of my most trusted men.  And he got the job done properly, did he not?"  Alfie’s eyes narrowed, expecting an admission of negligence, but none was forthcoming so he barked a castigation at Shelby.

"I didn't shake with you to leave a full-blood gypsy in charge, mate.  I thought I was gettin' the Shelby brothers and that ain’t what I got, was it?  There's a revolving door of you gypsies ‘round here, so how is it that you expect to build trust?  Tell me.  You ain't on the tit any longer son.  This here’s a dead-serious firm so your lot better get equally serious…and fast.”   In a lowered, menacing tone, Aflie demanded, “Buck up if you want to play with the big lads, ‘coz this ain’t sport for no lightweights.”    Alfie pitched rearward against the high back of his leather chair and carded his fingers together over his chest.  “Do I look like the kind o' Hebrew breast from what **you** can suckle the milk of human kindness indefinitely? Don’t work that way, does it? Ridiculous! Fuckin' unacceptable…that's what that is.” 

He began to strike his index finger loudly against his desk with almost each syllable uttered, tapping out a cypher of intolerance and rage.  “Did you not come into this office, sittin' there bold as brass, and suggest we join forces?  Yeah, you did, and that don't entail shirking your duties.  Moving forward, when you Shelbys make arrangements, make sure the job’s done properly or stay back in that filthy city where Mephistopheles himself wouldn’t drag his carcass on his worst day.”

Despite keeping a poker face, the muscle in Shelby’s neck tensed and he let the slightest exhale escape, and Solomons got exactly what he intended out of the six minute meeting that Tommy Shelby traveled almost four hours back and forth by train to attend. 

"Listen Tommy, a rising tide raises all ships, don't it, mate?  So don't go fucking things up by lettin' your brother threaten this little arrangement we have.  Now...Sabini's on the back foot since bein' locked up and further embarrassed in the newspapers and by wagging chins all over London.  It's time to act; to take back what he's grabbed, and force the boundaries of turf, and scope of power further than it was a couple of weeks ago.  See all these gypsies and Brummies?...you're gonna give them their marching orders and keep a personal eye on the day to day.   

...And you’re gonna be sending my rum across the Atlantic in those B.S.A. crates you’re loading on my river, packed alongside your whiskey.”

 

A big thanks to HUECRY, wericdream, Millie96, Rosie020, Escher84, Out_of_Options, Jwebb0409, Erasmus_Jones and Chailyn_Kamaria, and all of those who've left kudos, bookmarked or subscribed to Women's Business.  Hearing what you think makes my day and spurs me on.  Muchas gracias, friends.

If you love Alfie, Tommy and company, you have GOT to read Choking on Sapphires by bogiewrites, Down We Lay Again by Sirenfish (riversidewren), anything written by sceawear, The Wicked Lady by Out_of_Options (and her other titles), Evangeline by SympathyForTheBlinderDevil, and the wonderful works - apart and together - of Ashling and herequeerandreadytofight.  I write so infrequently because I am devouring their works and so much more.  What are you reading?


	72. Exposed...In More Ways Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let Martine McEvoy into your suite or your head. She's got a knack for turning an innocent idea into a scandalous undertaking of mammoth proportions. But she asks the big questions and gets Lily to do something she hasn't done before.

(Before you begin, £17 in 1922 would equate to over £900 in 2018)

 

In the parlor of Lily's suite, the only light came from the fireplace as the two young ladies sat on the floor playing cribbage with the lights out and shades partially drawn.  They laughed, drank champagne though it was far too early in the day, and shared stories that cemented their newly-minted friendship on the rare day off that she allowed herself.

 

“Darling, these are divine…simply divine,” Martine remarked later, holding up the silk underwear that Alfie had given Lily.  “These knickers and brassiere cost a small fortune, you know.  They’re from _Maison des_ _Plaisirs_ , my favorite shop for couture unmentionables.  They offer just the sort of things to sweep my psyche clear of the last vestiges that I was ever a dirty little urchin running the streets.  Your man's got spectacular taste.”

“He gave me this, too,” Lily said, walking back into the room with her fingers hooked into the straps of the matching chemise.

“ **That piece alone cost him £17** ,” Martine shrieked, “I looked at that same set myself when the new collection was presented and thought it too dear.  I’d say your beau’s a man who’d like to see his beloved wearing this for him then having it end up hanging from the chandelier.” 

“Maybe, but he’ll be sorely disappointed.  And I’m not his beloved.  Here, look at these…,” she said, handing over the personals bag and its contents without an explanation for denying Alfie might feel something profound for her.

“Gadzooks, Lily!  This man’s dropping buckets on presents for you.  And if you’re not sleeping with him, _and_ he’s still hanging around, I’d venture a guess that beloved accurately covers his feelings for you.  That or he’s got money to bloody well burn.  You said he’s a businessman.  What kind of business is he in that allows him to spend so extravagantly, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“The food industry…bread."

“ _Bread_?” Martine repeated suspiciously.

“Yes, bread and other baked goods.  And he has a tea room.”

Martine sat on the sofa, moved a pillow and rubbed the spot next to her.  “Come and sit, Lily.  Your man’s not dealing in bread and biscuits if he can afford things like this and that brooch unless he’s supplying loaves and baps to every grocer and eatery from London to Bath.  I shop as if it's a religious vocation so I know quality _and_ prices, and it simply doesn’t add up.  _Bread_ …and a tea room?”  Martine paused for a moment, her skepticism clear. But Lily saw something new – a thought or idea – flash over her pal's face.

“And he 's Jewish...  Alfie, you say?  No, it simply couldn’t be."  She shook her head, hesitating again, long enough to make Lily uncomfortable.  “Is there _any_ chance that you're involved with a baker named _Solomons_?”  Lily’s heart raced…directly up into her throat.    _So this is what it feels like to finally be found out?_

As her breathing hitched, she croaked out, “You know Alfie?”  The sudden shock of it all left Lily frozen for the moment, except for the hand that rubbed anxiously at the nape of her neck.

Assuming a woman as gorgeous and uninhibited as Martine was acquainted with Alfie, she may just know him in the biblical sense.  As her new friend's hand rose to cover ruby red lips that dropped open, Lily could feel every nerve ending in her body start to vibrate with trepidation.  She felt hot; burning hot. _This is how it all ends with Alfie._

“Alfie Solomons…oh, that is rich, Lily.”  Martine's hysterical laugh didn’t help relieve the poor girl’s worries; in fact, it only increased the discomfort that was verging on sheer panic.  If Alfie had been involved with the magnificent Miss McEvoy in the past, Lily was sure she’d be no match at all if her new friend wanted him back now that she'd returned to London.

Martine McEvoy was ravishing...flawless...flamboyant...sensuality personified…and irresistible on an all together singular level; everything that in the moment Lily judged she was not.  Martine's use of language was florid bordering on dramatic.  She used her mouth in the way that Alfie used his eyes and hands; a sort of secondary vernacular.  Lily's natural confidence disappeared like smoke on the wind.  She was only a mere mortal.  Women like Martine, rare as they were even in this metropolis, stopped men dead in their tracks and rendered them enchanted without the slightest effort.  

“Don’t look so grim, Lily darling.  Yes, I know Alfie Solomons...going on three years now. And if you’re wondering exactly how well, let me allay any concerns you might have.  My brother and I became acquainted with your Mr. Solomons at the races when father – **_for once_** \- won big at the 1919 Derby. 

As it happens, Alfie is not only involved with the tracks.  He is the man to go to if you're looking to buy or sell only the best in the back-door, high end jewelry trade.  From time to time, he's brokered deals involving some very special modern and antique furnishings.  That's our game...my brother and me.  Almost all above board these days, of course now that we've got the estate to consider.  And it's as often you'll find my brother, Bertie dealing with Alfie as myself, so no need to worry your pretty head."

“Oh, I see,” Lily said, relieved that her fear of a rivalry appeared premature.

“And while I suppose he is dishy - _in a rumpled sort of way_ \- he and I have never had that kind of a relationship.  He’s just not my type, dear.  I generally go for the exotic, swarthy variety of the male species.  It’s often better if they don’t comprehend English.  Why waste time conversing?” Martine quipped.  “Though I’m not opposed to them being big, strong and stupid if they do speak the language. 

Oh, Lily…  A respectable girl like you, snogging a big, surly beast like Alfie Solomons.  And snuggling up to him in bed all night???  My heart quivers to think of it. You’re no Kitty, that’s for sure. ” Martine began to laugh as she fell sideways onto the sofa, but recovered.  “Come on, dear, you have to find the humor in that…  Or did you really not know exactly who and what Alfie is? I'll be _utterly_ forlorn if I've spilled the beans.”

“I’m very well aware of who and what he is.   He was one of several businessmen I had investigated before I sailed over...to see if any of them were safe and reliable enough to deal with.  But what exactly is so funny about he and I together?”

Martine sat up and ran her hands down the sides of Lily’s arms.  “Calling him a businessman is a stretch, Lily.  And men like that…well, they’re simply not known for taking up with decent women, and you may be as decent as someone like Alfie might find.  I’m sorry if I had a little giggle at your expense, but seems almost unfathomable that he's not pressed you for a more physical relationship.  Since that hasn't happened, then I’d take it as a very sincere mark of respect.  I wouldn’t be a bit surprised if he’s behaved like a gentleman because he wants that treasure and the young lady who possesses it for himself.  And please don't contradict me, Lily; I can see it forming on your face.”

A place hidden deep in Lily's mind considered that there might be a very, **very** tiny chance that this could be possible.  But without time to really consider it, she automatically decided that it was too inconceivable to even imagine.  To deny something that she hadn't admitted she might want left her feeling foolish and embarrassed, especially now that Martine knew that Alfie was the man she was attached to. 

"I can't believe I've let this happen, Martine.  I've always been the one who's been sensible, reliable, smart. Everyone can count on me to do the right thing...be levelheaded...to use commonsense.  I've _unfailingly_ been truthful, forthright and never kept secrets, and now I've become a deceitful liar in order to hide this from everyone.  And I have this sinking feeling that I'm being incredibly unfair to Alfie, which almost makes me feel worst of all, but I just can't help myself.   _Please_ don't breathe a word of this to anyone; promise me,” she implored desperately.

Martine crouched down in front of Lily,  looking into her face.  “You’ve fallen in love with him, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Does he love you?” she queried, cocking her head and raising her perfectly manicured brows.

“Truthfully, it seems too foolish to even consider possible for a dozen very valid reasons.  I am certain that he likes me, though."  Lily sniffled before her pretty face contorted and she wept into her hands, releasing waves of heartbreaking sobs that scarcely exposed the depths of her sad confusion.  The fashionable friend by her side rubbed circles across her back and reached into strap of her camisole to produce a monogrammed hankie.

"There, there.  Unburden yourself, and then we can get down to happier business."  She let Lily finish her cry then took a deep breath and shoved a champagne coupe toward the girl. “Enough now.  You obviously need someone to tell you plainly that Alfie Solomons surely must love you, too.  He's a brilliant man who recognizes quality, so how could he not?  A little rough around the edges, but...  Up up up!  Enough of feeling bad over something as reportedly glorious as being in love.  True and heartfelt devotion sounds like a magnificent scourge, _and while it’s not my cup of tea_ , apparently it’s yours. Come on, now…” 

Lily ran the heels of her hands over her eyes and laughed, looking up at Martine with red eyes and shaking her head.  “I’m sorry.  I've had no one to talk to about his until now and it's been building up.  You’re an awful influence, Martine…getting me to blubber like a school girl.”

“School girls don’t fall in love with crime bosses, Lily.  And I am glad to help you unleash those emotions.  Though...I must confess that I’m even more pleased to be the one who gets to be a _truly_ terrible influence and make good on my word from last night.  Up now, let’s get a move on.  We’ve got work to do.  Now open that closet.”

For the next quarter hour, Lily and Martine laughed their way through all of Lily’s drawers and closet, hauling any lingerie, along with the black velvet shoes Alfie admired back to Martine’s suite along with Lily’s camera and any of the film she had on hand.  Kitty was sent by taxi on a long list of errands that would keep her away from the action most of the afternoon, and Martine called downstairs for Gerald to procure ten more boxes of film, eight yards of silk voile, five of black lace and an extra floor lamp.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure we’re not overdoing this?” Lily asked, unsure of such an outrageous and risky undertaking.

“Horsefeathers, Lily!” Martine yelped.  “Did you not just say that Alfie said he’d already thought about you in those shoes and nothing else?  **He** wouldn’t think we were overdoing it in the least.  It’s his birthday and I am simply building on your idea, so I'm shocked to hear you accuse sweet, innocent me of such a thing," Martine laughed.  "Now come in here and let’s go through my trunks.  I’ve come from France with enough lingerie in my cases to furnish half of the high-end strumpets in London’s brothels and all of the girls going wild in the clubs.  Hurry…and take off those clothes…”

The English woman rolled her eyes as Lily thought it over and exhaled loudly.  “All right," she said as if they were up to the naughtiest of deeds, "…but lock the door and close the curtains over.  One of Alfie’s rivals has a guy following me and who knows how closely the little punk is keeping his eyes peeled.”

“Is it one of Charlie Sabini’s boys? I know he and Alfie are frequently at odds.”

“Yes it is.”

“Steer clear of that man, Lily. Did you have him investigated, too?”

“I did and was cautioned against any contact with him.  I also received a report on a man called Thomas Shelby.”

“Oohhh…," Martine gasped, "I’ve seen him once at the Eden Club with his brothers  months ago when I was out on a tear.  Those mens' names are on the tongues of all the society girls these days and Tommy is utterly _delectable_ from the looks of him.  He’s got that magnificent Elysian bone structure and eyes that freeze over the part of my brain that's supposed to keep me sensible.  And his lips…oh, Lily.   What did your investigator tell you about him?”

“Nothing extraordinary.  And I’ve actually met him myself, outside of Alfie’s bakery.”

“ **You. Did. Not!**   When can you introduce us?  Tell me everything and don't leave out a word.”

“Not much to tell.  He was pleasant, serious, he touched me to make sure I was okay when I fell into the river…and what stood out was how his hands were so soft.  That and he stunk of cigarette smoke, but that’s all I can tell you.”

Martine narrowed her eyes and her perfect pink tongue ran over her lips at the prospect of getting such attention from the infamous Brummie. “He touched you? Really?” 

“Really…but why would I give Tommy Shelby or anyone else a second look when I have Alfie?”

“Our tastes _clearly_ run contrary, darling.  I’ll give you this much; Alfie has a certain something about him.  Maybe it’s power, and he does have piercing eyes.  But if I’m having a go at someone I have to talk with, it would be Tommy Shelby.  He’s perfectly incandescent in a a sexy iron-fist-in-a-velvet-glove type way.  And I got the impression that he's not looking for an attachment.  See?  My kind of man.”

“He’s all yours, Martine.  I’ll take Alfie any day of the week.  And as I said, I've only met him once...and very briefly.   Now, if you want to talk about lips, Alfie's got Tommy Shelby beat by a mile,” Lily jested.  "Oh, one more thing.  We have to find out where I can get a blue school girl's uniform that I'll fit into."

 

 

£17 in 1922 would equate to over £900 in 2018, and that doesn’t include the bra and panties.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to Sirenfish (riversidewren), Jesenia, Arabella1812, jwebb409, Escher84, herequeerandreadytofight, ssnyder, chellybean2, wericdream,  and HUECRY.  


	73. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frances has a spot of bad news, but Martine orchestrates a night that turns things around for everyone.
> 
> Champagne makes EVERYTHING better, darling!

"I'm so pleased that Montfort & Sons, Ltd. was satisfied with the gala dinner, Mr. Venery.  It was my pleasure to serve you and hope that you will consider the Verlaque House Hotel for your future event needs.  Good bye, sir."

Frances Rowan leaned back in her chair, awash in pride for another event completed to perfection, with kudos.

This job was a plum, and Frances was glad that she’d gotten her foot in the door while her hometown chum, Lyle was manager, before he headed off to a new life in Australia.  The man in charge now was competent, but unpleasant most days, and took pains to make mention of how women belonged in the home and not in an establishment like the Verlaque …unless they were in housekeeping, of course.  “ _In the home is **exactly** where women belong_ ,” she could hear him say in that put-on tone of his, as if he were many stations above any of the female peons who worked under him.

At five foot tall, her feet dangled just above the carpeted floor as she considered popping into the kitchen for a celebratory chocolate eclair.  But there was a wedding coming up soon and she wanted to fit into the white dress that was still hanging the Lost and Found closet. The bride who left it had been a wealthy young thing and maybe it was simply another costume for her, and not worth the bother of collecting.   _Oh well, after this long I might as well make sure it doesn’t go to rot_.  But when she’d tried the gown on, it was snug, so no sweets today or any day until after the wedding.

A stern voice at the door startled her.  "Mrs. Rowan, I’d like to speak to you in my office…now.  Follow me please." 

Mr. Tillbury, the austere and often high-handed manager of the Verlaque House Hotel, stood stone faced as he stepped aside, allowing Frances to enter his domain.  She sensed there was trouble as he motioned stiffly for her to take a seat and then settled in the leather wingback chair across the desk.

Instinctively, her fingers went to the diamond ring on her hand; the one that had not been there when she left work last Tuesday.  She smiled at the man, trying not to show her nervousness as he silently thumbed through a file on his desk with cold, grey eyes that were magnified several times their actual size by the lenses in his horn rimmed glasses.

The manager was the image of staunch, grandfatherly exactness, though there was nothing paternal about him when it came to warmth.  He was a military man who had parlayed the skills gleaned from an administrative post, transferring them into the management of another hotel before landing this position at the Verlaque last year.  _Captain Tillbury_ , as he liked to be addressed, ran the hotel like an army regiment, with strict rules and consequences for even the slightest departure from the prescribed regulations.  Sometimes, Frances almost expected him to bark out cadence or, “Right flank…march!”

"It has come to my attention that you've recently become engaged.  Since your last shift, I believe?"

"Yes, sir, I have."  Her pulse was thumping in her neck and she could feel perspiration bloom on her brow under his gaze.

When he spoke again she detected annoyance in his voice.  "And do you have any notion of starting a family _...at your age_?"  No congratulations were offered she noticed.  Even for someone as upbeat as Frances, it was difficult not to resent the tone with which he mentioned her age, since she was only thirty-five and it was none of his bloody business.

"Mr. Tillbury, we haven't yet set a date, and children will come if the good Lord wishes it to be so.  But I do intend to stay here at the Verlaque for as long as we are both satisfied with my work.  You are satisfied, sir, aren't you?" She felt like an idiot for getting ahead of the conversation, but nerves got the better of her as she leaned forward awaiting an answer.

“It’s **Captain** Tillbury, young lady, and I’ll thank you to remember that.” His long fingers, with nails buffed to a shine shuffled a bundle of papers on the desk blotter for far longer than was necessary.  The manager remained silent for a few moments as she noticed the sharp, waxed tips of his mustache and the obvious frown lines at the sides of his mouth start to deepen.  He never did smile much, she thought, unless it was at one of the guests.  Even then, when he turned, that false smile melted away.

"You are aware that we do not employ married women, and of course, my rules regarding fraternizing with guests, are you not, Mrs. Rowan?"

"I am, sir."

"To whom have you recently become engaged, Mrs. Rowan?  And may I remind you that dishonesty is grounds for immediate dismissal."

"I've found happiness with Mr. Maurice McGuiness, Captain Tillbury.  And yes, Mr. McGuiness is a guest of our hotel."  Frances gulped softly as she noted the unfeeling pleasure which danced just behind the Captain's eyes as he sat there with his hands folded on the desk.

"In that case, Mrs. Rowan, I ask that you collect your files, as well as your belongings and return to my office in two and a half minutes precisely.  Then you will relay all of the details of pending clients and upcoming events to Mr. Brush, the night manager, after which you will vacate the premises.  Mr. Brush will be assuming your position, and you should not expect a letter of recommendation to be forthcoming because you’ve broken my rules.  Do you understand?"

"But sir..."

"That is all.  My decision is final,” he asserted.  “This establishment could use more trustworthy employees like Reginald Brush.  Without his keen attention to goings-on over the past months, and his swiftness in reporting this offense, you may have continued on and jeopardized my hotel's reputation. Now please, collect your things and return here immediately."

Angry tears welled up in Frances' eyes as she sped back to her office, bumping against one of the young porters as she turned a corner.  Why did the manager bother asking if she knew dishonesty would see her on the curb when that was his plan all along?  And he’d already decided to install Mr. Brush in her stead before he had spoken with her.  _The conniving brute!_

She was stunned to be let go so immediately, and humiliated…furious at Tillbury...and at Brush, who had only been employed at the hotel for three months.  No one liked him; he was a smarmier version of the Captain. And now he had seemingly orchestrated an instantaneous dismissal for her, and a promotion for himself.

 

When it was over, Frances decided - since she was in no danger of being fired twice – to go up and tell Mack what had happened rather than leave the premises as ordered.  Her tiny feet marched right up to the second floor and let her future husband know that she was at her leisure to go out for a lovely supper and a bottle of wine. She would shed no tears over the likes of Tillbury. Frances had a bit of money set aside to carry her over until she found a new position, and now she was free from that man.

 

* * *

 

Even from across the hall and through two closed doors, Lily could hear Mack hollering, "That bastard!" in a tone that trumpeted his anger.

With their machinations finished for the day, Lily was blessedly fully clothed and ran across to see what the fuss was about, with Martine following closely behind.

“What’s happened?”

"That little shit manager - the one that looks like a ferret - he's fired Frances because she’s marrying me…a guest.  I swear, I’m going down to that fucker’s office and grab him by his scrawny neck..." was all Mack got to say before Frances had her arms around his waist, leaning close and asking him to relax.

"Hell no, " Lily yelled, "…bullshit!  He won’t get away with this."  Surprise filled the room as the other women looked at Lily, angry and slamming the telephone's handset down after abandoning an irate call to the manager who didn’t pick up.  "If he thinks he can pull this shit, he’s got another thing coming.”

"But he can, Lily," Frances replied.  "I've clearly broken the rules, and although asking me to leave so abruptly and denying me a reference is unfair, he's in the right."

"You're too nice, Frances; I'm not.  I’ll come up with something good, and that man will be **very sorry** he did this to you."  Lily’s brain went into overdrive and a devious smile bloomed on her face.

"Well, friends,” Martine interjected before Mack or Lily could suggest something immediate and violent, “Instead of wringing the little twerp’s neck and having the constabulary haul you both away, I suggest that our little band goes down to the dining room and unabashedly enjoys the most glorious and expensive supper...complete with an ocean of the priciest champagne they have in the cellar.  We'll toast to your new-found unemployment _and_ your engagement, Frances.  And by the way, I’m Lily’s friend, Martine McEvoy; it's my very great pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

She tapped her finger against her own cheek and said, “And if it's at all possible, I may have just decided to buy this hotel so I may personally fire the manager before Lily commits assault and battery.  Now…let's all be sure to rub the man's nose in the fact that you're still on the premises, Frances.  He can't do a thing about it, can he?"  She flourished her arm toward the door, "Shall we?"

This one could really grow on Mack, he thought.  She showed the definite signs of being ball-buster; that much was apparent.  Rubbing the manager’s snoot in Frances’ perceived insolence sounded mighty fine to him.  Just as long as Martine didn’t encourage Lily to get up to any serious nonsense, she was okay in his book, and he was pleased that Lily may have finally found someone to pal around with.

 

* * *

 

The merry little group was in the posh dining room, clearly the center of attention for their high spirits, and for the parade of waiters bearing magnums of champagne every quarter hour.  Copious amounts of the bubbly had dissipated any gloom brought on by Frances' dismissal and the mood had turned downright jolly as evidenced by the frivolity.

Frances, with delight in her eyes, looked up into Mack's face and kissed him with an intensity that caught him off guard and made the two young ladies chuckle as he folded the tiny woman into his huge embrace.   Frances was happy when she should expect to feel desperate, and it was all Martine's idea to be right in the thick of it all without shame, as well as the fine company she found herself amongst this evening. 

But the sallow, pinched-faced Captain Tillbury made sporadic appearances, skulking behind the ferns near the entrance, spying, and then vanishing back to his office in a huff.  He'd been spotted by the two young women who laughed directly at him or glared defiantly.  Mack was too buzzed to notice or care.  But almost an hour in, when a nudge to Lily's side was unusually rough, she turned to see her new friend’s head motioning out through the floor-to-ceiling windows at an approaching man in black.

"Take a deep breath," Martine whispered close to Lily's ear, though there was no threat that the two distracted lovebirds with their backs to the door noticed Alfie coming up the walk. 

Up the steps and through the entrance, Alfie moved with purpose and focus.  But the sound of a laugh slowed his pace and he looked into the dining room when he realized the voice’s owner.  He stopped dead in his tracks and his head snapped back when he noticed Martine McEvoy.  Solomons’ lips rolled into a somewhat displeased smirk and he shook his head before continuing to the rear of the hotel with Daniel, Tenzy and Judah bringing up the rear.

"Where’s he going?" Lily said softly so as not to be heard on the other side of the table, "And what the hell for?"

"I have the feeling we'll find out before long if Alfie Solomons is involved.  Drink up,” her friend suggested as she tipped the bottom of Lily’s glass upward, “you may need it.”

 

In a matter of minutes Alfie strolled past the dining room doors and was on his way through to the street.  But he returned, expressionless and carrying a huge bouquet which put Lily into a state of worry.  Could he be coming to reveal the truth about them to Mack with an _accept-it-or-else_ ultimatum?  Or to stage an over-the-top, mock request for a date, still with the same compulsory caveat for McGuiness? 

Instead, Alfie cleared his throat to announce himself to the kissing couple, then, in an unassuming yet affected manner said, "Right. Don't mean to interrupt your party, McGuiness, but I wanted to extend my _personal_ congratulations to the bride-to-be and to you." He handed the flowers to Frances; the arrangement being almost as tall and wide as she was from her seated position.

"Thank you.  And may I introduce you to the future Mrs. McGuiness, Frances Rowan,” Mack replied, friendlier than Lily had ever heard him with Alfie.  After hearty hand shaking and more congratulations Mack presented his fiancé as Lily recovered, though her reprieve was brief.  "Frances, this is Mr. Alfie Solomons."

" **Oh Christ!** " Frances blurted out before dropping the flowers and waving her hands frantically to scramble for an explanation of her words.  "I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean it that way..." Her cheeks went red and lowering her head into her hands, mortified even before she had the time to become properly frightened.

Talk about the gangster had been going on amongst the kitchen staff, porters and laundresses for months; the worst kind of stories.  They were so bad that she was sure that the staff must be fictionalizing the tales.  Mack and Lily were working with him, though her beau had rarely mentioned the man and she never asked.  Based on the stories she’d heard about such fellows, Frances expected Solomons to be gravel-voiced, scowling, fearsome in every possible way, and frightening to behold.  But from where she sat, he was nothing of the kind.  In fact, he was young and there seemed to be something…gracious about him.

"Y'ain't gotta apologize for nothing you said, ma'am.  But I’m not the-one you gotta worry about; it's that wolf in bunny rabbit's clothing you better watch out for," he said nonchalantly, pointing to Martine with a laugh.

"How'd you infiltrate this bunch?" he asked the socialite.

"Alfie dear...Lily and I are old, _old_ friends; we've known each other since this time yesterday.  Met right over there," Martine said coyly, wiggling a finger toward Lily's regular table, "and we're bosom buddies if you must know."  He emitted a drawn out groan and rolled his eyes.

"It figures," he said, shaking his head and redirecting his attention.  "Well, now...Frances…if I may call you by your given name...are you all right after your ordeal earlier?"  Eyes darted around the table, from person to confused person.  "Little birdie told me that a grievous wrong’s been done to you with regard to your position at this establishment.  I just had a little conversation with your so-called superior, and he’s seen reason and wants you to return to your post...effective immediately. Would you like that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Solomons.  And I don't think the hotel's owner would go against the manager’s decision..." She was cut off before she could finish.

"Don’t worry 'bout that, love.  The hotel's owner and I are gonna have a chit-chat.  He’ll understand when I lay it all out for him.  And for your troubles, he’ll be throwin' in a bonus for overlookin' the way you been treated so badly.  Whaddya say?"

"Mr. Solomons," Mack interrupted, "I think Frances can forget about working here, or anywhere, if she likes.”

"Oh, but I'd like to stay on if it's possible, Maurice.”  Her voice was halting as she turned to Alfie and asked, “It really is all right, isn't it?"

He delivered the friendliest smile Frances could imagine, even if it was a bit crooked.  Alfie Solomons didn't look like such a bad man to her, not someone with that grin and concern for a woman wronged. How bad could he be if Lily did business with him and Mack allowed it?

"It is all right indeed, Frances, dear; it's all been sorted.  You come back on Monday like usual, yeah, and the owner, Mr. Tims will be here with your bonus at 8:00 a.m. and not a minute later.  He's gonna be generous, trust me; you take it all and don't argue that it's too much.  You deserve compensation for how poorly you’ve been done today.  And there ain’t gonna be anymore abuse from the management…towards anyone.  That’s a fact." 

Every person in the dining room turned as a fuss could be heard in the corridor leading from the lobby to the main doors.   Captain Tillbury was being ushered out roughly by Judah, and Tenzy had Mr. Brush by the scruff of the neck and waistband pushing him out the door.  Solomons simply cleared his throat again quietly and nodded toward his men.

A rosiness flushed Lily’s face and her heart pounded, proud of Alfie stepping in, as she wondered how he learned what had happened.  "Mr. Solomons, please have a seat," she said as her hip sharply clipped Martine's leg before her friend slid around the banquette to allow just enough room for the newest addition to squeeze in next to Lily. 

"Mr. Solomons, I don't know how you found out, but thanks," Mack said.  Lily could see that drink had his guard was down, and she hoped for this to turn out well.  "I'd like to show you our appreciation somehow because you may have saved me from a night in jail.”  Solomons’ expression, for those willing and able to appreciate it, went soft.  No one ever thanked him for anything done in the line of business, and Lily’s guardian seemed more genial than he’d been in the past. The opportunity Alfie planned for had arrived.

"First off, McGuiness, call me Alfie.  You, too, Frances…since we’re now acquainted.  As for appreciation, it ain't necessary…not at all.  But I've been hearing about this here American Thanksgiving thing.  Wouldn't mind trying it out.  Think you could tell me how to get that sorted?  I’d be honored to have you and Frances come over.  And Lily, if she's not busy. _…And you, too, Martine,"_ he said begrudingly as if someone was twisting his arm.

Miss McEvoy looked supremely pleased. "Well thank you, Alfie.  I do believe I'll take you up on your invitation.  But I won't go if my friend, Lily isn't coming.  Say you'll come, dear... _please_?"

Lily looked to Mack who nodded.  "Yes, I'll join you, and I hope you'll allow me to make a traditional Thanksgiving meal for everyone."

The night before she had already decided that her " _I'm not your kitchen girl_ " remark was inadvertently unkind, perhaps bordering on bitchy.  She felt terrible for the long-ago boy who stole books when there wasn't even enough food to eat and she had refused him.  As long as things were working out, she had resolved never to deny a future request for home cooking if it was within her ability; especially after all of the consideration he’d shown her.

A loud clap of his hands and Alfie barked, "That's that sorted.  Let me get out of your hair so you can go back to your little celebration.”  He began to get up, but Lily could sense his dramatics.  _And Mack was drunk._   Solomons’ timing was superb, because the big man was most agreeable when he had a load on, and she hid her huge grin behind the dinner napkin raised to her lips for just that purpose.

“We won’t hear of it…Alfie.  Sit back down and have a drink,” McGuiness insisted. 

For possibly the first time since she’d known him, Lily was completely surprised by Mack.  A few months ago he had snidely been calling Alfie, “ _the Jew_ ” and suspicion and bias were the only sentiments he had for the man.  And now he was calling him by his first name and encouraging him to join in a private celebration.  Would wonders ever cease?  It was so completely out of left field that it took a moment to realize that this was a step in the right direction.  Things were looking up.  If Mack could come to _like_ Solomons, then maybe – just maybe – she could get him to cotton to the idea of Alfie as good company for her. 

“Yes Alfie,” Frances declared insistently, calling him by name as if she’d known him for years, “You simply must stay and drink a toast with us. Have a bite to eat, too.”  She poured the last of a bottle of bubbly into her glass and slid it toward their Jewish guest and transferred half of Mack’s champagne into a water glass for her.  “To you, Alfie, for turning a bad situation around.  To Alfie Solomons!”

“To Alfie Solomons,” the others celebrated by raising their glasses.  When redness rose suddenly above Alfie’s collar, Lily noticed.   Being regarded warmly among people who weren’t family suited him, she though as she discreetly poked a finger into the side of his leg.  What might be done to put him into this type of situation more often? And how frequently would she have to get Mack drunk to do it?

This had rapidly and very unexpectedly turned into a decidedly different evening than Lily ever could have dreamed.  Mack had softened like butter left out on a warm day. She reckoned that a man with a few drinks in him, who had something good and timely done for the woman he loved dearly could make the about-face turn around about a man he realized over time wasn’t what he had seemed at first glance. For a moment, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as she smiled to herself.

Over the next hour or so they ate and drank, with the exception of Lily who never touched another drop of champagne.  This was a moment that she didn’t want to become fuzzy with drink.  A dozen times or more Martine nudged or pinched her when Alfie, Mack and Frances took forkfuls off of each other’s plates, shared stories or broke into laughter.  Martine moved close to Lily’s ear again.  “Go ahead, have another glass of champers.  Things are going your way, dear.  Your fairy godmother, Martine’s made everything right.”

“What are you whispering about over there?” Alfie suspiciously called to Martine.  “See this girl here?  She’s a regular piece o’ work,” he informed the group with a flash of his eyes.

“ _Moi_?  Perish the thought, Alfie.  I’m as harmless as an infant and everyone knows it.”

“Harmless my big toe.  Lily…you watch out for this one.  She’s got mischief in her blood and she ain’t got a problem dragging you along for the ride.”   Mack now took notice of Alfie’s words and the Jew turned when he saw the big man’s sudden attention.  “That girl there…want to know what she’s about?”  Martine narrowed her eyes at him.   “Get a pillowcase.  Drop a bunch of baby cats into it.  Not kittens - baby cats,” he highlighted with a pointing motion, “…the ones old enough to get up to all kinds of trouble, eh?  Then throw in a heap of cocaine and some dynamite, shake it up, then chuck the whole sack into a tornado.  That’s Martine McEvoy, that is.”

The dark-haired beauty smirked at Alfie’s assessment, and Mack looked between her and Solomons, who was now starting to chuckle.  “Don’t worry, McGuiness, she’s not dangerous, just gets up to all kinds of…. _adventures_.”

“Glass houses, Alfie.  Glass houses,” she returned with a falsely annoyed expression.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Maurice, I’ve had enough champagne and excitement for one day. I’d dearly like to get to bed.  I think I’ll call for a taxi and head home,” Frances sighed.  “And Mr. Solomons…”

“It’s Alfie to you, Frances,” he insisted.

“Alfie, then. I am indebted to you for doing whatever it was that you’ve done, as long as no one gets hurt.  And I believe that I will not be the only employee who’s appreciative of your efforts.”  Her slender hand extended to bid him thanks and good-night.  “It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance,” she added, tipping off balance for a moment before regaining her footing.

“Same here, Frances.  And I look forward to seeing you on whatever day American Thanksgiving falls.  I just hope that Lily here knows what she’s doing and don’t poison the lot of us.  Until then, love…”

Mack’s large hand shot towards Alfie.  “Thank you for the good deed, the flowers and the congratulations.”  Then he turned to Lily.  “I’ll see Frances home.”

“I won’t wait up,” she said as discreetly as possible.  “See you tomorrow?”

“That was my plan, “he whispered then winked.  But as the couple exited the dining room, Mack threw Frances over his shoulder, smacked her bum and they took the lift up to the second floor.

“I guess I’m staying down here for a while,” Lily remarked knowingly.  “Will you both keep me company?”

Martine chirped, “Well, that’s my cue, isn’t it?  I’ll leave you two to chat about holiday menus, or whatever it is that you have to talk about.”  She leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek, leaving a lip print, took off her heels, stood up on the banquette seat and stepped over Lily’s legs, then Alfie’s while trailing her white fox stole behind her and letting it brush over his face.  Bending eye-to-eye with Solomons as she put her shoes on she said, “I am so much more than a bag of cats, Alfie.  Now, you take care of my friend here.  She’s a delicate little creature as I’m sure you know, and should be handled with kid gloves. So shy and innocent, isn’t she?  Well, ta ta, loves!” and she was off into the night with a wink and a smile.

“You told that one about us?” Alfie asked, pushing a piece of sole around the plate with his fork before wiping Martine’s lipstick off Lily’s face.

“Not outright.  I told her about my special friend, Alfie who owned a bakery.  It didn’t take long for her to guess when she saw the beautiful things you’d given me.  You can’t imagine how surprised I was to find out that you two had a connection.  She’s okay, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she’s all right.  Just likes to have too much of a good time, that’s the worst of her sins. And you know her name’s not Martine, yeah?  When I met her a few years ago she was just Mary Ann.  Ehh...  She ain’t doin’ no wrong…she can her have her fun and call herself whatever she likes, get herself all dolled up.  No one’s gettin’ hurt by it, are they?”

“Speaking of people getting hurt, Alfie, that manager isn’t going to turn up beaten to a pulp or dead somewhere, is he?”  This had been weighing on Lily’s mind since Judah ushered the men out of the hotel, and he could tell by the pressure she gripped his arm with. 

“Nah. Best way to hurt a man like him is to humiliate him…turn the tables, and that’s what I done by removing him in front of everyone.  Thinks he’s some kind of big shot, but he ain’t.  My lads will just strip ‘em down and chuck the two of them out somewhere then drive off with their gear.”

“How did you find out, and so quickly?”  She felt bolder, sitting in the dining room that was almost empty and laid her head on Alfie’s shoulder.

“Who works for Alfie Solomons in this joint?  Alan..yeah?” 

“ **Alan** …the porter? Oh, Alfie, you didn’t really go through with that, did you?”

“Listen, love…I wanted to make sure there were no sneaky buggers or Italians around you, didn't I?  Couple of months back, when I knew you’d be letting me hang around, I had Alan picked up.  The lad was near tears when he got to one of the warehouses I’m fixin’ up.  I explained what’s what and that I expected him to keep an eye on you.

It was Alan who rang me as soon as he passed Frances after the firing took place.  He was listenin’ through the door.  My lads and I came right over.  With a pistol pressing into his skull, the manager wasn’t problematic in the least. Told him Frances was to have her position back and to change his tune around here or he’d be fuckin’ sorry fuckin’ fast.  And tomorrow morning I pay the owner of this place a visit and get Frances her bonus.  End of story.”

“You’ve certainly done a good deed today.  However…I have a little case filled with chemicals upstairs; nothing too dangerous if mixed in the right quantities.  Before you got here I was contemplating mixing up a little something and coating the inside of his tea cup with it…just to keep him on the toilet for a couple of days.  It’s my very favorite parlor trick and now you’ve spoiled my fun, Alfie Solomons,” she pouted with mock disappointment.

He put his arm around Lily and gave her a tickle, “Oh, is that was that case was?  Behave yourself, Elizabeth.  There’s enough trouble around here.  You let me take care of any dodgey stuff.”  With her head resting against Solomons, and when the feel of his fingers rubbing her head should have her damned near slobbering, Lily’s brain fixated on what she never thought was plausible. 

Could Martine be correct; was it possible that he might really care for her half as much as she treasured Alfie? Him…actually love her?  Had her mind been clouded by his aunt’s foul treatment and her own past misfortune with love?  Alfie certainly wasn’t Joe; that was for _damned_ sure.

And couldn’t Thanksgiving dinner be used to her advantage?  Yes, she’d leverage the occasion to make Mack see more of the Alfie she knew.  Frances already seemed to be fond of him and she had influence over Mack she wasn’t aware of.  His own family…well, most of them; maybe they might come around and see that despite not being the right kind of woman, Lily was fine company for their Alfie.  If it all worked out well enough, it might be time to give Alfie some small insight into her heart.

Ever the strategist, Lily’s thoughts raced five steps ahead and she had to stop them before she changed her mind.  She’d worry about leaving London when the time came.  There was also the chance that Martine might be entirely incorrect, gut-wrenching as the thought might be.   And if a single person brought the tiresome subject up, she’d make extra biscuits and fantasize about stuffing one into their big trap if they dared mention engagement or marriage.

“Do me one thing, Lily,” Alfie interrupted her thoughts. “Promise you won’t go out to the clubs with Martine.  I know you can take care of yourself, but I don’t mind saying’ that I’d be worrying about you the whole time if you did. She's a pill when it comes to the blokes.”

“I can’t promise that, Alfie," Lily teased.  "She loves to dance and so do I.  Since you won’t go with me, I have no choice if she asks.”  Oh, that tone in Lily’s voice irked him in the sweetest way, but he could only draw his lips together tightly and give her nose a little pinch.  She was pulling his leg; giving him a bit of _what for_ , but he wouldn’t demand that Lily obey.  She wasn’t the type that you could pull that kind of guff on without some kick-back, and he’d do anything to keep her happy.

The Crossley pulled up across the road, flashing headlights twice.  “Ah fuck, here’s Daniel back.  I got business to attend to. You'll be all right by your lonesome down here, won’t ya?”

“Yes, I’ll work on a plan and a shopping list.  But before you go, I want _everyone_ to come to Thanksgiving, Alfie.  You’ve got the space for it.  Lottie and Henny…since it’s been decades since he’s celebrated Thanksgiving I assume.  I guess Mrs. Moskowitz, too if they’ll be there, but please…can we get a rest from Senya for one day?”

“Everyone?  You’re yankin’ my chain, aren’t you?”  There was no doubt when he looked in her face; she was serious as a knife wound.  “Ah, Jesus…all right.”  What the hell did she have that made it bloody impossible to say no?  His lips curled and the valiant attempt to change the answer got shut down by his brain, but it was worth the smile he got in return.  Her smile was going to make him do something he’d regret one day, and today just might be that day.

She held him by the sleeve and called a waiter over to bring pen and paper.  “Your mom, grandfather, aunts...Olesya better behave…and Elsie and Ollie, Lottie and Henny and Mrs. Moskowitz. Mara has to come, so is that four?  Yes, four...and Goran.  Mack and Frances, you and I.  Oh, _and we can’t forget Martiiiine_.  What about your father?”

“No, he's not coming!  That’s plenty.  Are you gonna be able to cook for that many?”  This was turning into a project, he thought, and how was one person turning out a spread for so many on her own?

She huffed out a laugh.  “Double the number and I still won’t have a problem.  I just need a count so I can send a telegram to my parents for a few ingredients I’ll need sent over by ship.  It comes in every Wednesday.  By the way, next Thursday is Thanksgiving.  Do you think your family will really come?”

His head dropped and shook back and forth slowly as he rubbed his eyes so she couldn’t see what he was thinking.  The idea of his Lily making a party for all these buggers in his fancy house - the one that most of them hadn’t been to, and none of them had seen much of - made him stifle a laugh.  “Yeah, they’ll come,” he said wearily.   _And I’ll need a half a case of vodka, two bottles of rum, one of them straight jackets for Tante and a pen to keep all those little ones from runnin’ roughshod over the house…just to make it through myself.  Alfie boy, what the **hell** have you gotten yourself into?_

“It’s going to be good, Alfie.  Don’t worry about a thing; I see that look of foreboding.” 

Finally lifting his head, Alfie said, “Can’t help thinkin’ this is a disaster waiting to happen, love.” He grabbed up his walking stick and hat, fixing it firmly on his head, but Lily pulled him to her by the sides of his face.

“It’s going to be lovely, trust me.  And I still have my case of chemicals upstairs.  It’s amazing the things you can do to people who make a fuss.  But I promise you, you’ll have a nice time.  Just in case you don’t, please remember that you’re the one who orchestrated American Thanksgiving with your own trickery.”

When her mouth settled on his with whisper soft pressure, and she told him it would be fine and she’d miss him until she saw him next, all the while her lips brushed over his like a moth’s wing, he jumped up from the table and pointed an accusing finger her way.  “You’re getting’ punished for that there, missy…” and headed for the door. Those lips had sent a shiver up his spine and into his loins.  

Before he got far he turned back in a rush, insisting, “…punished I say.” Then grabbed her and kissed her hard until she giggled.  “…count on it, love,” and off he went laughing like a lad.

* * *

 

He was gone for a while and Lily sat with her finished lists in hand, thinking back to earlier in the evening.  "Screw the manager.  He's getting dosed," she laughed.

 

 

Thanks to jwebb409, jonv09, raitinvangogh, Chailyn_Kamaria, ssnyder, Escher84, and the others who have left kudos and comments.  Your time and input is much appreciated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit the Subscribe button in the top right to get alerts as soon as new chapters are posted.
> 
> To check out my image reference for the main characters and more, visit https://www.pinterest.co.uk/ElizabethLILYWynne/  
> 


End file.
